Crossroads
by The Ninja Sheep
Summary: Aimeé, Eva. Sus mundos se unen para narrar la vida en el Santuario de Atenea, al tiempo que se las ven con los ires y venires de la vida. Su evoluci{on hasta convertirse en Santas y algunas de sus aventuras están narradas en éste fic. Sólo con propósitos de entretenimiento.
1. From Finland without Love

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no es mío aunque me encantara meter la mano en ciertos girios argumentales flojos; pero como nada puedo hacer, me invento mi universo y de paso, me entreno en el arte de construcción de tramas, historias y personajes. Éste fic sólo tiene propósitos de entretenimiento personal y de quienes lleguen a él como lectores. La historia está basada y en honor a dos maravillosos fics que acompañaron mis últimos días de colegio, hace 7 años, y en los que tomé un gusto importante por la lectura y un respeto tremendo por el trabajo del escritor, así que agradezco que de gustarles éste fic (incluso si no les gusta), se pasen por los fics The Killer in Me de Arguesh Marek y Lux Aeterna: An Amazon's Diary de Zelha, es gracias la trabajo maravilloso de éste par de mujeres que Aimée, Eva y Marah (de Lara Harker) existen y tienen sus propias historias.

**Lux Aeterna:** s/2701530/1/Lux-Aeterna-An-Amazon-s-Diary

**The Killer in Me:** s/2791049/1/The-Killer-In-Me

Disfruten, por favor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CROSSROADS**

**CAPÍTULO 1: From Finland Without Love  
**

Una vuelta, otra vuelta más. Otra noche que pasaba en vela gracias al calor, para mi desgracia el problema parecía no estar de solucionarse, ni por mí ni por obra y gracia de la Divina Providencia. Lancé la delgada sábana que me cubría muy lejos, y me senté junto a la ventana, esperando que la brisa nocturna me refrescara. Mi cabello estaba completamente húmedo, mi cara brillaba por el sudor y mi malhumor aumentaba a medida que seguía sin poder dormir.

Harta, me acerqué al cuarto de aseo y me mojé la cara, tomé un poco de agua y miré la pálida figura que brevemente se reflejaba en el espejo. Cuando el sol despuntara en el horizonte, mis ojeras serían enormes y no había manera de ocultarlas. Llámenme vanidosa, pero eso no tenía presentación.

_\- Hitto vieköön_!

Resignada, salí hasta la entrada del templo de Tauro. El silencio de los pasillos era abrumador, y no podía evitar estremecerme ante la inmensa quietud del Santuario en general. Suspiré, no había manera de que esto fuera más aterrador que el silencio del convento en el que me educaron, prefería soportar noches en vela a causa del calor, aunque amara mi tierra gélida e indomable.

Me abracé las rodillas, pensativa. No me gustaba esa sensación de total abandono y soledad que me había perseguido toda la vida, pero que se hacía más evidente estando en el Santuario. Al menos en el convento todas eran mujeres, y de alguna manera nos entendíamos la una a la otra, pero aquí imperaba la Ley de Supervivencia del más Apto, y yo no tenía ninguna habilidad física especial. Me entrené varios años en Siberia, pero nada de eso me preparó para las rutinas de Grecia.

El primer día de entrenamiento me recibió el gran Coliseo, un lugar hermoso e imponente, pero en donde no había tiempo de pestañear cuando ya alguien se te había lanzado encima, allá se reunían todos los aprendices para practica entre ellos. Aldebarán me había enviado a buscar a Marín de Águila para calentar un poco antes de trabajar en forma con él, debía hacer calentamiento especializado y él debía atender unos asuntos con el Patriarca. En mi despiste, me topé en cambio con Shaina de Ofiuco. Bueno, la pisé muy fuerte sin darme cuenta, y de nada valieron las excusas y disculpas, en menos de 5 segundos la arena estaba vacía y esta mujer se me abalanzó con puños, patadas y arañazos que esquivé con dificultad.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, estúpida? ¿Cansada tan rápido?

\- Claro que no, no me busques el lado. Todavía puedo soportar más.- Sin medir las consecuencias de mis palabras, la reté directamente, y eso todavía me duele de sólo recordarlo.

Y como si lo hubiera pedido se fue sobre mí, y de repente, una luz de colores violeta se formó frente a mí. Puse mis brazos frente a mi rostro, dudaba mucho que mi Ventisca Boreal funcionara contra ese ataque. Perdí el conocimiento de inmediato.

Al abrir los ojos, Aldebarán estaba limpiándome los rasguños que me había dejado Shaina en los brazos. A su lado, una figura familiar observaba en silencio: El Caballero de Crystal.

\- No entiendo qué le pasa a Shaina, no es la primera vez que la emprende contra una de las aprendices de ésta forma, ¿no hay nada que pueda hacerse, Aldebarán?- Aldebarán pareció meditarlo un rato antes de contestar.

\- Supongo que aún no está cómoda con al asunto de las máscaras, y éstas pobres no se ayudan, ¿ves? Es como si magnéticamente terminaran peleando con ella.

Gemí cuando mi Maestro apretó un poco más fuerte una herida en mi brazo.

\- Niña, estás casi traslúcida, no pensé que te golpeara tanto.

\- Me las va a pagar esa mujer…- Balbucí con dificultad. Aldebarán apretó con fuerza el trapo sobre otra herida. – ¡OUCH!

\- Te prohíbo, Aimeé, que busques desquitarte. No tiene caso y te meterá en problemas mayores.- Miré a Crystal buscando apoyo, pero él sólo asintió a las palabras de Aldebarán.

\- Pero Maestro…

\- Nada, escucha a tu Maestro- interrumpió Crystal ya impaciente – Los problemas de personalidad que tiene Shaina son suyos, tú no debes cargar con eso, no te corresponde aleccionarla.

Me crucé de brazos muy molesta. Ellos me dejaron en mi habitación descansando, y se fueron a tratar el asunto de Shaina a otro lugar. Según escuché, no le hacían nada Shaina porque la mayoría no se quejaba, pero yo sí me quejaría con el Patriarca a la menor oportunidad. MI recosté en la cama, el cuarto era pequeño, compuesto sólo por un cuarto de baño, un clóset y una mesa de noche.

Esa noche, desde luego, tampoco pude dormir. El calor hacía más insoportable el dolor de las heridas y lo poco que aprendí en Rusia con Crystal, era no morir en el primer entrenamiento. Después de todo, mi elemento no era el agua, ni el hielo y no se me había enseñado nada como eso. Al día siguiente, me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza y con sueño, MUCHO sueño. Eso no fue impedimento para que Aldebarán decidiera que debía entrenar fuertemente ese día. Según él, el mejor entrenamiento era el que se hacía en la mañana, y así, nos dispusimos a hacer varias series de flexiones, sentadillas, trotes por varios lugares del Santuario, todo eso antes de que el sol griego saliera de su escondite y decidiera tostarme la cara sin piedad.

Luego, emprendimos el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero yo no era rival para mi maestro, me sentía desfallecer y ya comenzaba a ver una bruma color beige frente a mí, en lugar del árido paisaje griego. Dolorida y somnolienta, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para continuar, hasta que Alde se aburrió de mi constante quejadera y me mandó a reposar. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde: sin desayuno, sin ducharme y llena de moretones en los brazos, terminó mi jornada de entrenamiento.

Me duché con agua helada, me mimé todo lo que pude pero me dolían los rasguños; maldita Shaina, mil veces maldita, me las iba a pagar. Las mejillas y los brazos me ardían, el calor, definitivamente, no era lo mío.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los pequeños copos de nieve caían intempestivamente sobre el suelo y las copas de los árboles en el bosque. Pronto bajaría la temperatura, y empezaría la diversión para los demás seres vivientes de la Suomen tasavalta.

\- Muévete niña que no tenemos todo el día…- replicó una voz femenina con impaciencia- ¿Te vas a quedar parada ahí? ¿Piensas que puedes regresar sola al convento?

\- ¡No, espéreme!- gritaba una vocecilla mientras corría tras la alta figura que la había traído.

A medida que se adentraban en el bosque, la visibilidad disminuía proporcionalmente con la nieve que caía. El lugar empezó a hacerse más y más grande a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, los árboles ocultaban el cielo, las lámparas de camino habían desaparecido, y la figura que la guiaba también… Ahora estaba la pequeña sola, ofrecida en sacrificio a cualquiera de los dioses nórdicos que la aceptara, o bien, como carnada para cualquier animal hambriento que necesitara reservas para el invierno.

\- Hermana, ¿Dónde está?

Silencio.

\- Por favor, ¡no me deje!

El silencio se vio roto por sonidos extraños, a sus espaldas.

Lentamente, una figura empezó a mostrarse en el horizonte, y a medida que se acercaba, se hacía más y más grande, enorme. Unos cuernos poderosos, capaces de hacerla pedazos en dos segundos, y unos ojos grandes, aterradores.

Miedo.

Después de eso, el lugar empezó a subir la temperatura descomunal, desproporcionada, inexplicablemente. La nieve fue reemplazada por rocas expulsando vapor por todos lados, a todas las direcciones, y finalmente, lo vio, mientras éste absorbía su energía vital casi por completo, perdiendo la conciencia…

Despertó llorando en medio de la noche. Era invierno y el sol no saldría hasta dentro de tres meses. Miró a su alrededor, en el reloj marcaban las cuatro de la mañana, todavía tenía una hora antes de que la siempre amable Tarja llegara a despertarla y empezara otro nuevo día en el convento.

La pequeña Aimeé se aferró a su osito de peluche, dio una vuelta en la cama, se tapó con la manta.

Cuando por fin amaneció, una mano gentil le acariciaba los cabellos.

\- Despierta, Aimeé.

\- ¿Tarja?- La aludida sonrió levemente. - ¡Tarjaaaa!- De un brinco, la pequeña sujetó por el cuello a la novicia que sorprendida, le devolvió el abrazo de vuelta.

\- ¿Qué pasó, pequeñita?

\- Ese sueño otra vez…- Tarja la abrazó más fuerte. La niña tenía un sueño recurrente, en el que se perdía en el bosque y un ser con cuernos la perseguía para llevársela lejos. Suponiendo que se trataba de una sugestión, inculcada en la niña por su anterior tutora, Tarja trataba de animarla y hacerla olvidar ese terrible sueño que la perseguía.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me desperté lanzando un grito desesperado. Los sueños de mi infancia me estaban persiguiendo una vez más. Miré junto a mí y logré distinguir la enorme figura que se acercaba hacia a mí rápidamente, volví a gritar pidiendo misericordia, hasta que la voz de Aldebarán llegó a mis oídos y le brinqué a los hombros buscando protección.

No podía más, necesitaba sentirme protegida nuevamente y Tarja ya no estaba junto a mí.

Unas horas más tarde, en la cocina de Tauro.

\- Niña, controla esas ansiedades que te vas a engordar- Decía un preocupado Aldebarán mientras yo comía como cosaco. Tengo que admitir que era una persona muy ansiosa y que, al no poder aguantar más mis delirios de persecución, me refugiaba en la comida.

\- Ese argumento no me sirve…- repliqué, llevándome una tortilla a la boca. – Además, dudo mucho que pueda engordar con el régimen de entrenamientos en el que me tienes.

Aldebarán refunfuñó para sí mientras tomaba un tazón lleno de granola y se sentaba junto a mí. Ver para creer.

\- Estoy en ayuno… esa es otra forma de entrenar.

\- Pareces un pajarito y eso parece alpiste- Solté la carcajada y el plato a tiempo, antes de salir corriendo por mi vida. Aldebarán se levantó en un dos por tres y comenzó a perseguirme juguetonamente.

\- Muy bien, ahora que estás repuesta, empecemos a entrenar.

…

Llegamos al Coliseo a tiempo para ver cómo dos aprendices nuevas comenzaban una batalla, aunque por las caras de los espectadores, casi todos Caballeros de Plata, el asunto no estaba siendo tan interesante; pero a mí sí me entretenía, así tenía tiempo de pillar algún truco, movimiento o pirueta que luego Aldebarán pudiera enseñarme.

Ese día no llevaba su Armadura y no se veía tan enorme, sus ropas claras hacían contraste con su piel tostada por el sol. Según me había dicho, era de un país llamado Brasil, y al que sólo reconocía por el nombre y del que tenía cero referencias geográficas.

Un par de dedos chasquearon frente a mí, seguí a Aldebarán hasta la arena en donde nos convertimos de inmediato en el centro de atención.

\- Muy bien, Aimeé. La idea de que empecemos primero con tu entrenamiento físico, es preparar a tu cuerpo para que sea inundado por el Cosmo. – Asentí, ya habíamos tenido ésta charla cuando llegué de Finlandia con Crystal, querían que estuviera lo suficientemente en forma para poder soportar la descarga de Cosmo, ya que, según el Patriarca, mi energía estaba llena de fuerza descontrolada, como le había pasado a mi Maestro.

\- Sí, Maestro, prepárese- Aldebarán esbozo una leve sonrisa, orgulloso de mi despliegue de confianza, y me atacó.

Decir que me sentí en una corrida de toros no es un recurso estilístico, el Toro Dorado embistió con todo su poder en cada golpe. Primero, buscó desestabilizare apuntando a mis pies y brazos, aprovechando su enorme estatura. Luego, cuando logré escaparme un par de veces, comenzó a atacarme con una versión pequeña del Great Horn.

Tuve que lanzarme al suelo varias veces, rodar por mi vida antes de que me alcanzara, hasta que me sentí arrinconada. En el Coliseo se escuchaban los murmullos de los demás aprendices, sonreí para mis adentros pensando que, al menos, daría un buen espectáculo, porque si había algo que sabía desde el principio, es que de éste entrenamiento sólo saldría ganador mi Maestro.

Junté mis brazos frente a mi cuerpo y en oración, comencé a concentrar lo poco de Cosmos que podía manejar. Un hilillo azul rodeó mis manos antes de extenderlos de golpe y lanzar mi ataque.

\- ¡Ventisca Boreal!- Una corriente de energía salió disparada hacia mi Maestro, y yo me quedé como sonámbula, sin poder moverme. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza apareció de golpe, y de repente, mi cuerpo perdió el control del hilito de Cosmo que tenía en mis manos. Sentí un golpe en el cuello antes de desmayarme.

…

Lo escuchaba todo, TODO. Pero no podía abrir los ojos no moverme.

Mi Maestro y Crystal discutían con alguien cuya voz no reconocía, y que sonaba muy molesto. Hablaban de la necedad que significaba que yo tuviera un ataque con aires fríos.

\- Maestro, perdóneme contrariarle, pero la chica también es de las tierras heladas. Aunque su elemento y su misión están guiados por otra estrella, esa parte del Cosmo también hacen parte de ella.- Crystal trataba de convencer al otro hombre que estaba con ellos en el cuarto.

\- Lo que me sorprende es que haya sido capaz de hacer tal despliego de viento frío de golpe.- Replicó Aldebarán en tono despreocupado.

\- No te sorprendas, porque si no controla rápido ese poder, podría hasta matarse.

\- Lo sé, Maestro, pero eso no va a pasar.

\- No estés tan seguro. Si fuera el caso, ésta chica ya se hubiera repuesto, pero en cambio, está consciente pero incapaz de moverse, como si se hubiese congelado ella misma.

Me quedé… ejem, fría, ¿estaba congelada por mi propio poder? ¿Era eso posible? Yo, que crecí en los hielos eternos, que soportaba el frío con dignidad, yo, ¿congelada? Y mientras tanto, estos tipos discutían que hacer conmigo en lugar de meterme en un montón de mantas y hasta en una chimenea, pero no, ellos decidieron que era mejor buscar quién tenía la razón.

Una mano tomó mi muñeca y medió mi pulso, luego, sentí una descarga fría que me recorrió las venas, y luego de eso, respirar se me hizo más sencillo.

\- He detenido el proceso de riego del frío… pero deben mantenerla vigilada, Aldebarán.

\- Está bien Camus, te agradezco la atención a mi alumna, cuidaremos de ella con esmero, no te preocupes.

Pero, ¿y por qué no podía yo manejar el hielo también? Luego lo descubriría, primero tenía que reponerme para poder abrir los ojos completamente. El esfuerzo de seguirles la conversación había terminado por agotar mis reservas de energías, así comencé a dejarme llevar por el sueño.

Desperté, luego, con el mismo dolor de cabeza, una manta hasta el cuello y con la vista nublada. Traté de levantarme pero un par de manos gentiles me devolvieron a la cama, no podía ver la figura que tenía enfrente, cerré los ojos y los apreté, buscando enfocar un poco antes de abrirlos de nuevo, pero fue inútil.

\- Tranquila, descansa un poco más- La voz de una joven, muy dulce, con un acento que no supe encontrar en el mapa, fue la que me mandó a dormir otra vez.

Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, otra vez, sentí un paño caliente por mi cara. Supongo que estaban tratando de calentarme a las malas, y con ese pensamiento angustioso, me volví a dormir.

**...**

**A/N:**

**Suomen Tasavalta:** Finlandia.

**Hitto vieköön!**: Maldita sea en finés.

Gracias por leer ésta humilde historia. Éste proyecto surgió hace unos añitos en compañía de Lara Harker, ella les va a mostrar el lado de marah en s/3580702/1/The-Lion-s-Roar , llénenla de amor a ella también. Agradezco comentarios, críticas o sugerencias, jajaja.

Hei hei! ;)


	2. Distant Memory

CAPÍTULO 2: Distant Memory

El viento helado había sido siempre una constante en mi vida, aunque pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia detrás de largos muros y jugando poco en la nieve, amaba mi tierra. Finlandia era uno de esos lugares en los que te sentías en el último rincón del mundo, pero con todo a la mano.

En las tardes, cuando las monjas nos dejaban tranquilas para hacer lo que se nos ocurriera, siempre sacaba un par de horas para tocar la nieve desde mi ventana, y hasta llegué a escaparme cuando era más pequeña, a jugar con mi mejor amigo, Villi.

Villi! Villi! Odota minua…- Gritaba mientras le perseguía en el bosque. Ese día me había escapado, de nuevo, luego de una reprimenda que tuve que soportar por causa de otra compañera, y mi castigo había sido soportar varios golpes en la palma con una regla.

Las ropas negras de mi amigo eran lo único que se veía a la distancia. Yo siempre me enredaba en mi vestido cuando salíamos por ahí, lo que me convertía en el conejillo de indias de sus bromas y jugadas, aunque no lo hacía con maldad. Ambos habíamos sido vecinos, hasta que una helada mató a nuestros padres; sobrevivimos sólo porque ellos dejaron de comer y abrigarse para salvarnos a Villi y a mí.

Los años que siguieron, los pasamos escapando de nuestros orfanatos para salir a jugar, hasta que Villi dejó de aparecer de un día para otro, con la excepción de una cajita que dejó en nuestro escondite: un dige en forma de ancla y una hermosa bufanda azul era lo que me había dejado de recuerdo junto a la nota: "Tulen teille, olkaa turvassa.".

Comencé a llorar, hasta que me desperté, mi ojos adaptándose por fin a la luz del día. Pude escuchar la grave voz de mi Maestro y su mano tomar la mía, tratando de que despertara completamente, mientras me ahogaba en llanto.

Villi, tule takaisin, missä olet?- Era lo único que decía, una y otra vez, hasta que la joven que me estaba cuidando me zarandeó suavemente.

Despierta. Aimeé, ¡despierta!- Sentí que me levantaban y me apoyaban la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Abrí los ojos completamente, y me encontré con los enormes ojos castaño de mi Maestro, que me miraban llenos de preocupación, y junto a él, Crystal y una una joven hermosa, de piel blanca, un poco bronceada y un cabello castaño, larguísimo.

Hei.- Atiné a decir, simplemente. Aldebarán me despeinó en un gesto juguetón mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Menudo susto nos metiste, niñita. Eso no se hace- Replicó Crystal, de buen humor, le dediqué una risita. Los ánimos en la habitación se habían calmado con mi despertar, o eso me pareció detectar en el gesto de todos, incluida la chica, de quién no sabía su nombre.

Entré con dificultad al cuarto de baño y cuando me vi reflejada, dejé escapar un grito mudo. Estaba más pálida, delgada y demacrada que nunca. Cuando llegué por primera vez en Grecia, el primer cambio que detecté, fue que mi piel se achicharronaba como camarón dormido en unos pocos minutos de exposición al sol griego, y que mi cabello se secó al instante, pareciendo una maraña de lanas amarillas sin orden. Esta vez, estaba igual, pero mi cabello se caía fácil, mis pómulos estaban más pronunciados y mi piel no estaba tostada, sino traslúcida, podía ver mis venas con claridad.

Trastabillé al mirarme los brazos, parecía un palillo reseco. La chica me agarró antes de que me fuera de nalgas al piso. Su agarre era fuerte, pero amable. Me sentó en la tina de baño, esperando que me compusiera.

¡Estoy horrible!- Chillé, ella sólo se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

Es natural que te veas y sientas mal, pero no estás tan grave como pareces. Un poco de sol y comida harán el resto- Replicó ella, despreocupada, mientras echaba agua caliente en la tina.

Gracias, por cierto.

\- No hay de qué…

¿Puedo preguntar de dónde saliste?- Ella soltó una carcajada.

\- Lo siento, mi nombre es Eva. Soy aprendíz de Albiore de Cefeo, al menos mientras me encuentran un Maestro… y bueno, también me ponen de vestal a ratos, ayudando a los caballeros en cosas como que su alumna se induzca en coma.- ¿En coma? Si sólo habían pasado un par de días…

Pero si sólo llevo un par de días durmiendo…- Ella negó con la cabeza. – Es más complicado. En realidad estabas como en animación suspendida. Camus de Acuario tuvo que venir a tratarte con tu Cosmo, porque te hiciste daño con tu ataque. Tuviste un paro respiratorio, niña.

¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- Entré en pánico, está bien que no quisiera estar del todo en éste lugar, pero tampoco era como que quisiera morirme. Empecé, de nuevo, a balbucir cosas, hasta que Eva, sin aviso, mi tiró a la tina.

La pobre mujer tuvo que escuchar minutos ininterrumpidos de improperios en finlandés mientras me pasaba el jabón, recibía mi ropa y me echaba algo de aceites aromatizantes al agua. No disimulaba la risa que le causaba verme así, como un pájaro caído en desgracia, mojada y demacrada como estaba.

Me dejó sola mientras me vestía con alguna prenda que disimulara mi delgadez, y oh sorpresa, toda mi ropa era negra y no me ayudaba para nada. Resignada, agarré una de mangas largas y un pantalón ajustado de color café, me amarré mis botas. En las escaleras, me encontré a un Aldebarán muy serio.

¿Segura que estás bien? Puedes descansar más si lo deseas.

No, Maestro, estoy bien, de verdad. Aunque, si puedo seguir descansando, podría tomarte la palabra.

Chiquilla perezosa, ven acá. – Y fue así como llegué a la cocina alzada como un costal de papas, ante la extrañada mirada de Camus de Acuario y Albiore de Cefeo, y las divertidas de Eva y Crystal.

Minutos después de que terminara un delicioso desayuno, con algo de fruta y chocolate caliente, Aldebarán me llevó a un cuarto pequeño, tras nosotros iba Camus de Acuario, que se sentó frente a mí en la pequeña mesa que había como excusa de escritorio. Estaba sin su armadura, por lo que podía ver que era más musculoso de lo que aparentaba, y sí, estaba guapísimo.

Aclarando mi garganta, traté de alejar esos pensamientos. Aldebarán se sentó en una silla detrás de mí.

\- Muy bien, Aimeé... explícame cómo es que lanzaste un ataque con aire frío sin recibir entrenamiento...- Camus entró al tema sin anestesia, ya me había explicado mi maestro alguna vez, que él era básicamente, el responsable de todo aquel que lanzara hielos con su Cosmos, y mi asunto debía ponerle los nervios de punta.

\- No lo sé, Maìtre. Sólo sentí ésta explosión de Cosmo frío antes de desmayarme.- Miré a Aldebarán que asintió, su cara estaba contraída en una mueca entre seria, aburrida y enojada. Podría jurar que mi maestro era un manojo de nervios en ese momento.

Camus pareció meditar un poco mi respuesta, se recostó en la silla antes de preguntar, - ¿de dónde vienes?

\- Finlandia, Maìtre.

\- ¿Habías recibido entrenamiento antes?- Negué con la cabeza, no tenía caso mencionar a Crystal porque era evidente que ya había reportado a su maestro que no me había entrenado pàra ser una guerrera de hielo, así que era dar vueltas en círculo a lo mismo. - Tus padres, ¿fueron caballeros o algo parecido?- Negué nuevamente con la cabeza, aunque hubieran sido, yo no tenía forma de saberlo, tenía 6 años cuando murieron.

Tenía dolor de cabeza y muchas preguntas para Aldebarán, pero Camus no parecía querer irse y su presencia era intimidante.

\- Muy bien- interrumpió Aldebarán - si no has recibido esa clase de entrenamiento, explícame de dónde sacaste ese ataque, Aimeé. No te tomes ésto a la ligero, casi te matas, ¿Eva te explicó, no?- Asentí, pero me molestó que asumieran que lo estaba tomando con calma, como si el hecho de estar a nada de morir por mi propia mano no fuera suficiente.

Hice un esfuerzo para concentrarme, y a mi mente llegaron un par de imágenes:

Villi y yo estábamos en el bosque jugando, él se había escondido entre los árboles de nuevo para asustarme. Ese día habíamos entrado a una parte del bosque desconocida, pero la confianza de mi amigo me hizo ignorar ese hecho.

En medio de mi andar por el bosque, me encontré un pequeño bebé alce malherido. Llamé a Villi para que me ayudara, el ternero sólo mugía de dolor, por lo que me quité mi bufanda y la até a su pata sangrante. De la nada, su mamá apareció y comenzó a perseguirme, Villi llegó a mi lado y me ordenó seguir corriendo mientras la enorme alce lo alcanzaba. Cuando miré para cerciorarme de que estuviera corriendo tras de mí, un destello de luz me nubló la vista y sólo vi a la alce correr en la dirección apuesta.

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de acercarme a Villi, que estaba en el suelo, al parecer lastimado. Cuando agarré su brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse, una corriente de aire fría subió por mis brazos.

...

Dio un respingo, y conmigo, Aldebarán y Camus que parecían llevar rato hablándome sin éxito.

\- Aimeé, responde...

\- ¿Eh, el qué?- Camus se pasó una mano por el cabello, visiblemente molesto por mi despiste, se aclaró la garganta y tomó aire antes de repetir.

\- ¿Estás segura que nos estás diciendo todo?- Asentí, y les relaté lo que acababa de llegar a mi cabeza, ese recuerdo reprimido, tal vez por miedo a que mi amigo me lastimara, por verme a punto de morir pisoteada por un animal de 700 kilos, algo en esa situación había hecho que mi cabeza la reprimiera, pero estaba de vuelta, y cada día más sentía la necesidad de encontrar a Villi, saber que estaba bien y tener esa sensación de alegría y bienestar de nuevo. No me di cuenta que se me habían aguado los ojos hasta que Alde me puso la mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Asentí, sorprendida mientras me limpiaba la pequeña lagrimilla que me traicionaba. - Bien, déjanos solo entonces, Aimeé, ya hablaremos más tarde tú y yo.

Con una reverencia a ambos Caballeros Dorados, salí de la habitación, Crystal me estaba esperando. Salimos a caminar por ahí y le conté lo que acababa de recordar, me tranquilizó saber que habría alguna explicación, de lo contrario, Camus y Aldebarán no me habrían mandado a andar por ahí. Según Crystal, era probable que me pusieran bajo la tutela de Camus, y eso me movió algo en el pecho, no quería alejarme de Aldebarán.

Muy bien, deja de pensar tanto y mueve esos músculos de nuevo, anda 100 vueltas al Coliseo.- Le mandé una mirada asesina, pero le agradecí el espacio personal que me daba mandándome a correr. Di las 100 vueltas pensando en mi amigo y tratando de recordar su nombre real, su imagen era una imagen borrosa para mí y eso me estresaba más.

Me dolía todo, y sentía que el aire se me escapaba todo el tiempo, sabía que mi Cosmo podía ayudarme, pero me aterraba la idea de una recaída por causa de ese aire frío, un paro respiratorio y lo demás. No quería estar a merced de nadie, y menos ponerme a mí misma en esa situación.

Luego, Crystal me puso a hacer una serie de repeticiones de sentadillas, patadas, puños y más corridas, con el fin de calentar mi cuerpo y despertar mi memoria muscular que por el frío se había aperezado. Así se me fue la tarde, hasta que me envió a Tauro, y en las escaleras me choqué con un bulto.

¡FÍJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS!

Parpadeé antes de registrar que estaba en el suelo, boca abajo y con el labio reventado, le mandé una mirada asesina a la joven de piel morena y cabellos oscuros que me devolvía la misma mirada asesina, como en un espejo. Empezamos a gruñirnos como perros y gatos.

Cuando estábamos a punto de ahorcarnos, apareció Aldebarán que nos alzó como bultos de papa y nos metió a Tauro.

Ahora discúlpense.

Lo miré incrédula, protestando con la mirada. La otra joven, su nombre era Marah, parecía estar prefiriendo morir antes que disculparse, porque la cara de indignación que lanzó no tenía precio. Finalmente, Aldebarán impuso su voluntad, y luego se fue por un botiquín.

Al cabo de un rato, estábamos saliendo del Santuario hacia un pueblito llamado Kamalákion, y pues se nos fue la tarde hablando tonterías y mirando la belleza de los locales. Si había algo que tenía Grecia, además de los monumentos y vestigios de la antigüedad, era lo exquisitos de sus hombres, mi primera víctima fue el mesero que nos atendió, aunque casi meto la pata dando más información de la que debía. Fui salvada por la súper bota de Marah, que se enterró sin piedad en mi dedo pequeñito.

Unas sodas y unos vinos después, nos encontramos hablando de lo que más odiábamos: Shaina de Ofiuco. Hay una teoría que dice que la mejor forma de conocer y estrechar la relación con alguien, es a través de los odios comunes. Fue así como nos dedicamos a destrozarla hasta que a Marah se le ocurrió la gran idea de desquitarnos, después me iba a arrepentir, pero en ese momento, la idea sonaba perfectamente bien.

N/A

Villi: Salvaje.

Odota minua: Espérame.

Tulen teille, olkaa turvassa: Volveré por ti, cuídate.

Villi, tule takaisin, missä olet?: Villi, regresa, ¿dónde estás?


	3. Screw You

**CAPÍTULO 3: Screw you.**

La noche llegó muy rápido. En Kamalákion fuimos rescatadas por June de Camaleón antes de que nos cayéramos de la borrachera, el escándalo que me hizo Aldebarán cuando llegué, no tenía precio.

\- ¡Niña, estás ebria!- Espetó con espanto y enmascarando una risita lo mejor que pudo. Yo sólo atinaba a asentir a sus palabras, pero mis sentidos estaban adormecidos por el alcohol, podía insultarme y decirme lo que quisiera, yo sólo inclinaría la cabeza en silencio- No puedo creerlo, te debería dar vergüenza embriagarte así tan fácil.

\- ¿Qué ,qué?- Parpadeé buscando enfocar a mi Maestro, mis oídos no daban créditos a lo que escuchaban.

\- Ven aquí- Terminé en el fregadero tiritando de frío, echando alaridos como una loca y mirando con ira a mi Maestro, mientras su enorme figura se retorcía de la risa en el suelo; se burló tanto de mí que terminó contagiándome su risa. Más cuando fracasé sin ninguna gracia en salir del fregadero y me fui de narices al piso, donde un golpecito de color rojo prometía acompañarme el resto de la semana.

Muerto de la risa, Aldebarán ayudó a levantarme y me sirvió una taza de té caliente.

\- No puedo creer que te dé frío, de donde vienes esta brisa viene siendo como verano- Soltó desprevenidamente, buscando provocarme.

\- Claro, pero me falta el vodka en una mano, Maestro.- Sonreí desprevenida.

\- ¡Eres una borracha!- Volvió a carcajearse sin descanso hasta que se le acabó el aire que tenía. - Bueno, no más bromas. Anda a ponerte algo seco y vuelve, que tenemos que hablar- Su cambio abrupto en el tono de su voz me devolvió a la realidad de ese día, él y Camus habían decidido qué hacer conmigo y era hora de saberlo.

Me di un rápido baño caliente, aprovechando que ya tenía parte del cabello húmedo, además de aclararme la pensadera. Me puse la pijama, de un azul claro de pantalón y sin mangas, y bajé al comedor peinándome, donde un Aldebarán muy serio me esperaba.

\- ¿Maestro? - Me hizo señas con la mano de que me acercara y tomara asiento frente a él. Tragué en seco, hecha ya un manojo de nervios. Le pedí un minuto con una señal del índice y me robé unas galletas de la cocina, acto seguido, me senté frente al Toro, esperando que hablara.

Me dejó sufriendo hasta que dio un largo suspiro y me miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Bien, Aimeé, para controlar tu Cosmo deberás entrenar un tiempo con Camus- Traté de articular pero no sabía qué decir. En mi mente rondaba la pregunta de porqué no podçía ser con Crystal, a quién ya conocía y no me sacaba tanto de quicio como Camus con su actitud de la última paleta del desierto, pero no tenía elección.

Tragué el pedazo de galleta que tenía en la boca mientras tomaba otra. Miré a mi Maestro de vuelta, - ¿será mucho tiempo?- Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso depende de la evolución de tu Cosmo.

\- ¿Y qué pasará con mi Cosmo de tierra? ¿Por qué no puedo entrenar con Crystal? ¿Y por qué me tengo que ir de Tauro?- Con una amarga sonrisa, Aldebarán metió la mano en el paquete de galletas, tomó una, la partió con calma y dio un pequeño mordisco.

\- A tu Cosmo no le va a pasar nada, pequeña. Sólo necesitamos que controles ese hielo, que entre otras cosas, no te pertenece; luego volverás aquí y seguiremos nuestro entrenamiento, no es que vayas a parar, además, Camus es un excelente Maestro.

Apoyé los codos en la mesa, pensativa. Me empezó a doler la cabeza, sin duda consecuencia de la resaca que apenas iba a comenzar. Encontré muy interesante la mesa mientras procesaba lo que acababan de decirme; todo sonaba razonable, pero no quería irme.

\- Tranquila, Mimé, entrena fuerte y volverás pronto.- Lo abracé con fuerza antes de irme a dormir.

\- No me ponga sentimental, Maestro, o no le voy a perdonar que me haya dicho Mimé.- Aldebarán sonrió, - Voy a volver siendo más fuerte, y pase lo que pase con ese hielo, no va a ser superior a mí.

...

La Casa de Acuario era preciosa. De todas las Doce Casas, parecía la más pequeña, pero en realidad era ENORME. Después de un mini recorrido, se me mostró mi cuarto, una pequeña habitación en uno de los extremos del templo donde podía ver casi todo el Santuario. Sin duda la vista no se comparaba con la de Tauro, aquí podía echar un vistazo a todos los templos y admirar con la boca abierta el Templo de Atenea.

Elevé una pequeña plegaria para que me protegiera y preparara para el entrenamiento que estaba a punto de comenzar: "_Por favor, mi señora, ayúdame a entender ésto que estoy a punto de afrontar_".

Camus me esperaba en la nave central del templo. Eché un último vistazo a Tauro desde mi ventana, y bajé corriendo a su encuentro.

\- _Mademoiselle_, debes saber que ésto no había sucedido antes, y por eso he decido asumir tu entrenamiento directamente- Su tono de voz sonaba más relajado que la última vez que le había escuchado, asentí calladamente.

\- Oui, Maìtre.

Comenzamos varias sesiones de meditación y trabajo de Cosmo, siempre buscando una de dos cosas: o que ese Cosmo frío me dejara, o que pudiera controlarlo para que no se saliera de control.

Con el paso de los días, comencé a notar que era más fácil controlar el aire frío que eliminarlo, y por controlarlo sólo me refiero a que podía evitar que no me matar de frío tan rápido como normalmente le pasaría a cualquier incauto, todo eso, desde luego, con la atenta ayuda y supervisión de Camus.

\- Para congelar algo, sólo necesitas detener sus movimientos moleculares, pero para lograrlo, necesitas conectar tu Cosmo con el frío.- Durante mi entrenamiento, Camus aprovechó que venía de tierras nórdicas para que lograra comprender la finalidad práctica de todas sus enseñanzas, aún así, seguía siendo complicado para mí controlar el aire frío.

Un día, mi entrenamiento fue un fracaso y al desobedecer las órdenes de Camus, por poco y vuelvo a congelarme a mí misma. Muy molesto, cortó el entrenamiento y me mandó a hacer lo que se me ocurriera ya que ese día no deseaba entrenarme más. Hecha una bolita de pensamientos depresivos, me fui derechita para Tauro buscando consuelo en Aldebarán, y para mi infinita desgracia no se encontraba en el templo y se tardaba en regresar; eso fue todo lo que logré sacarle a la vestal.

Me senté detrás de una de las columnas, en apariencia todo seguía igual en el templo. Aburrida, decidí salir del Santuario, y en el camino me encontré a una Marah que pasaba como un zumbido, porque estaba en medio de un entrenamiento con Aioria. Con ella tampoco me podría desahogar.

Empecé a sentir en le pecho una opresión que crecía y crecía. Al observar la inmensidad del Santuario, comparada con lo pequeño de mi ser, me sentía más sola que de costumbre y ese sentimiento comenzó a asfixiarme. Decidí salir del Santuario, buscando tranquilidad y un lugar que no me recordara lo mal que me sentía; salí del Santuario sin un rumbo fijo, terminé en una enorme playa, rodeada de riscos en los que el mar se alzaba sin piedad una y otra vez.

Me senté en uno de los riscos más alejados de la marea y escondí mi cabeza entre las rodillas. Pensando en las molestas palabras que Camus me había dedicado horas antes, entre las que podía ubicarse "perezosa", "terca" y "prepotente". Lo había hecho enojar tanto que ni siquiera quiso dirigirme la palabra, y prácticamente me prohibió volver a Acuario hasta que cayera la noche.

Me recosté y me quedé dormida, para cuando volví a despertarme, ya había caído y avanzado la noche. La marea estaba tranquila y las estrellas brillaban con energía. Me levanté sin ánimos de regresar, pero debía hacer, era peor si me escapaba. En Aries, un alegre Kiki me saludó con un alarido que respondí rápidamente, entré a Tauro gritando como loca hasta que apareció un Aldebarán apurado, poniéndose la camisa y con el cabello húmedo; me sonrojé pensando que había interrumpido algún momento importante.

\- Ehhh, yo creo que mejor vuelvo después, no sea que me meta en más problemas.

\- A ver, _Garotinha_, ¿de qué problemas estamos hablando?- Preguntó Aldebarán mientras me agarraba del brazo y me hacía sentar en la silla frente a él. Buscando la manera de escabullirme, me senté esperando una oportunidad.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses, de aquí no sales hasta que me digas qué ha pasado.

\- Está bien, Maestro, puede ser en otra oportunidad, no quiero interrumpir...

\- ¿Interrumpir?- Blanqueé los ojos, pensando que era obvio y con una seña, le indiqué a Aldebarán que me refería a su alcoba, a alguien que pudiera estarlo esperando y lo demás lo dejé a su imaginación. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que soltó una carcajada monumental que me asustó, de lo desprevenida que estaba. - Increíble- Tomó una bocanada de aire - Qué malpensada, Mimé.

\- ¿Yoooo? ¡Tú fuiste el que salió todo agitado y mojado y...! Ay, esto suena horrible, cambiemos de tema.- Aldebarán soltó otra carcajada antes de pararse por dos vasos de agua y casi que tragarse el suyo.

\- ¿Qué querías decirme? ¿Cómo estás, pequeña?- Suspiré, entrando en materia, no sabía por donde comenzar. No podía decirle así como así a Aldebarán que Camus no había querido entrenarme hoy y que por eso estaba suicida, lo menos que haría luego de decirme tonta, sería perseguirme por todos los pasillos con intenciones de matarme a punta de cosquillas y luego me reprendería seriamente y hasta podría decirle a Camus, todo eso para que escarmentara, buscando las palabras adecuadas, lo solté.

\- Tengo miedo, Maestro. No sé si de la talla en el entrenamiento con Camus, y mucho menos si pueda volver aquí al paso que voy.- Aldebarán meditaba lo que acababa de decirle mientra se secaba el largo cabello. Al ser él tan alto, jamás había reparado, al igual que la mayoría de Caballeros, el gusto de mi Maestro por el cabello largo.

Es más, jamás había reparado mucho en mi Maestro, ya que nuestra relación era casi paternal cuando no estábamos entrenando. La calidez de su alma no se comparaba con la sequedad de Camus de Acuario, y por lo que entendía, tenían la misma edad, vaya uno a saber qué había pasado en sus vidas para ser como el agua y el aceite a pesar de ser criados en las mismas circunstancias. Alguna vez me había contado Aldebarán que los Caballeros Dorados eran nombrados desde muy jóvenes y que sus entrenamientos eran tres veces o más duros de lo que uno podría imaginarse, además de tener un peso en sus hombros tan grande desde tan jóvenes; no era de extrañar que tuvieran entre ellos tantos problemas, al final del día, eran adultos que no habían terminado de madurar.

\- ¡Aimeé!- Di un brinco cuando Aldebarán golpeó la mesa con medida fuerza, sonreí apenada y le miré directo a los ojos, era mi señal para indicarle que le escuchaba. - Tus miedos son infundados. Nadie te está pidiendo que seas una guerrera mañana, y ya estás grandecita, tu proceso no va a ser tan rápido como el de los aprendices que llegan aquí a los siete años, deja de ponerte en los hombros cargas que no te corresponden.

\- Pero Camus no quiso entrenarme hoy, Maìtre. Me trató de perezosa y altanera, sólo porque no daba más. No pido que se me trate como una princesa, - Aldebarán trató de interrumpir pero lo detuve levantando el índice, indicando que me dejara terminar, - ya tuve muchos años de comodidades disfrazando malos tratos, Alde, pero no es lo mismo que contigo...

\- Nunca lo será, garotinha, nunca. A ver, Camus no es la persona más cálida del planeta, si ves atentamente, hasta Shaka con toda su aura y poder tiene una energía más cálida, y no hablemos de temperatura... pero, no te tomes nada personal, _minha menina_. Demuéstrale a ese cubo de hielo quién eres...

\- ¿Cómo?- Entendía el punto, me animaba la perspectiva de mi Maestro, pero no podía llevar mi Cosmo al límite sin matarme, ¿no?

\- Esa respuesta debes encontrarla tú, eres nórdica, es imposible que permitas que un tipo de climas cálidos te de lecciones de cómo soportar el hielo.- Y se me iluminó el bombillito. En Finlandia tenemos una rara costumbre de meternos a un sauna y luego salir corriendo a lanzarnos al agua del ártico, ¿para qué? Porque podemos, así de sencillo, si el punto era ese, debía manejar el calor de mi cuerpo antes de que el hielo me hiciera pedazos, y así evitaría congelarme.

Di saltitos por toda la cocina, Aldebarán sólo me miraba con cara de "_la perdimos del todo_", mientras ponía a secar las toallas y servía algo más de té caliente. Nos quedamos un rato más discutiendo qué pasaría una vez regresara, pero todo dependía de que mi idea funcionara, Alde la había aprobado, lo que significaba que sí existía un pequeño porcentaje de probabilidades de éxito.

De regreso a Acuario, me encontré con una figura conocida. Felíz de verla, me le lancé a los brazos.

\- ¡Hello, Kitty cat!

\- ¡Bully!- Se me lanzó de vuelta. Nos escabullimos cerca a las escaleras de Leo para hablar con calma, ya que el oído de Aioria era excepcional. - ¿Dónde has estado metida? Pensé que te había largado de aquí sin mí.

Sonreí divertida, jamás me iría de éste lugar, y en caso de que pasara, Marah sería la primera en saberlo. Aprovechamos la pequeña reunión para planear mejor nuestro desquite contra Shaina. Ya habíamos confirmado que Damián de Cuervo sí era la persona que conocía a Marah de antes, así que había parte del camino ganado por ese lado, lo que seguía era buscar una manera de llegar a él sin vernos sospechosas, y sobre todo, que nos prestara sus cuervos.

Mi vocecita interior gritaba desesperaba tratando de que la escuchara, lanzando alaridos de advertencia sobre lo peligroso que sería meternos con Shaina, y más humillarla en público como lo había pensado Marah; pero la mandé a callar, esa mujer se merecía una paliza, un _payback_ que no olvidara nunca a ver si de una buena vez aprendía a no joderle la vida al resto, y para mí, esas razones eran suficientes.

Me despedí rápidamente de Marah y pasé por todos los templos con cautela. En Capricornio casi sufro un infarto al ver el destello de las espadas de Shura de Capricornio mientras él entrenaba en la soledad de su templo; no se inmutó ni detuvo su práctica para permitirme pasar, así que me escabullí de vuelta a Acuario, donde no había rastro de Camus. Estaba muy tarde para entrenar de todas maneras, así que me fui al que era mi cuarto y descansé como nunca; esa noche no tuve pesadillas ni recuerdos sobre mi separación de Villi, sólo vi pasar imágenes nuestras en las que jugábamos tranquilos y nuestros padres nos veían jugar mientras alimentaban a los perros.

Mi almohada estaba cubierta de lágrimas, había llorado dormida pero me sentía tranquila, relajada y sin problemas. le di una mirada al Templo y a la estatua de Atenea y le imploré su ayuda, "_sólo espero que funcione_". Me arreglé y salí corriendo a la nave central de Acuario donde ya estaba Camus.

Comenzamos meditando un poco, me fue mejor y pude levitar unos centímetros más que las veces anteriores; no entendía muy bien qué había cambiado en mí en la charla que había tenido con Aldebarán, pero una cosa sí tenía segura, tenía todo para demostrarle a Camus que se equivocaba en su juicio hacia mí y había alguien esperándome y deseando que mi entrenamiento prosperara. No tuve hermanos, pero Aldebarán me había enseñado a sentirme en familia y no tenía motivos para decepcionarlo.

\- Très bien- Le oí decir quedamente, - ahora comienza a elevar tu Cosmo y siente cómo los movimientos atómicos se van deteniendo.

Me concentré en elevar la temperatura de mi cuerpo en primer lugar, equilibrando el flujo de mi sangre a través de mi cuerpo y vigilando mantener la respiración. Encendí progresivamente mi Cosmo habitual, lo que me permitió calentarme y me concentré en una pequeña parte de la armadura de Camus para congelarla. Lentamente comencé a sentir cómo se elevaba mi Cosmo de hielo y comenzaba a controlarlo, aunque todavía fluctuaba tratando de descontrolarse. Sentí el Cosmo de Camus asistir el mío a medida que aparecía mi Cosmo, ésta vez, pude sentir como los átomos del aire alrededor de su pie se detenían y congelaban a medida que elevaba mi Cosmo más y más, sentía frío ya.

\- Ahora deténlo, Aimeé- La parte más difícil era lograr que mi Cosmo no estallara sin control y me noqueara o dejara comatosa otra vez. La fluctuación de mi Cosmo se descontrolaba más cuando trataba de apagar el Cosmo frío y en efecto, comenzó a descontrolarse y ya mis manos comenzaban a entiesarse; elevé mi Cosmo cálido un poco más mientras Camus retiraba el suyo lentamente hasta que por fin pude apagarlo. Estaba exhausta y no sentía ya nada en las manos y los pies. - Muy bien, parece que has hecho consciente el manejo del aire frío, y ahora es cuando más debes trabajar en él.

Asentí, en sus palabras, estaba elogiando mi progreso y me sentía satisfecha, al menos ya no podría decirme otra vez que era una perezosa altanera y me daba por bien servida. Esperaba que me dijera que ya podía regresar a Tauro, pero nada de eso ocurrió, resignada me fui a buscar algo de comer mientras planeaba la manera de escabullirme un momento y ultimar detalles de nuestra venganza contra Shaina.

...

El día de nuestra venganza por fin había llegado, luego de estar días planeando y soportando más desaires de la víbora, era hora de ponerla a comer polvo. Llegamos al Coliseo en la mañana, ese día Camus había accedido a que entrenara con los demás prendices en el Coliseo y no tendría que darle muchas explicaciones de a dónde iba y para qué.

Escondidas entre las columnas, observamos como empezaba el entrenamiento de las nuevas, la pobres temblaban de miedo y hacían abdominales mientras desfallecían del dolor. Marah convocó su cosmo y esperamos un rato la reacción pero nada pasaba, al fondo sólo se escuchaba el siseo de Shaina y los quejidos y llantos de algunas chicas.

\- ¿Por qué no pasa nada?- Pregunté, asustada. Un cosquilleo me recorría las manos, y era evidente que estaba que moría del miedo por si nos descubrían, teníamos que actuar con rapidez, pero nada pasaba y los minutos seguían corriendo.

\- No lo sé.

\- Intenta otra vez, Kitty cat, o vámonos de aquí.

Marah pareció desesperarse con mi urgencia, así que guardé silencio, tampoco me convenía llevarme en malos términos con la gata, así que traté de reunir todo el autocontrol que me fue posible y esperé mientras encendía su cosmo otra vez y nada pasaba. Estaba por sugerir que nos largáramos cuando una bandada de cuervos apareció en el cielo y de inmediato se abalanzaron sobre Ofiuco, lo que siguió lo registré en mi cabeza en cámara rápida: las aprendices y Marah y yo no pudimos evitar reirnos a carcajadas mientras Shaina gritaba como loca mientras los cuervos la picoteaban, arañaban y dejaban regalitos encima. Sin embargo, se las arregló para aterrorizar a las aprendizas y nuestras risas quedaron al descubierto, y nuestra broma, también. Luego apareció Argol, el caballero de plata y se enfrascó en una pelea en otra lengua con Marah mientras yo me quedaba en una esquina pensando qué pàsaría conmigo ahora. Cuando Shaina llegó, sentí un golpe en el cuello y perdí el conocimiento.

¡Gracias a quiénes llegan a ésta historia con el pasar de los días! Es un reto enorme para mí asumir ésta escritura y espero que Aimeé resulte real y creíble para todos ustedes.

Un abrazote a Lara_Harker, la mamá de Marah, por el apoyo, las ideas constantes y los años de amistad que hay detrás de nuestras historias.


	4. Sekava

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, aunque adoraría poder meterle mano a más de un arco. Aimée y Eva son creación original mía.

Disfruten por favor.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Sekava.**

Escenario: Sala del Patriarca.

Hora: Cerca de las 4 de la tarde.

Situación: Una reunión de urgencia entre el Patriarca y tres Caballeros Dorados, tras ellos, dos aprendices y dos caballeros de plata.

Camus estaba molesto, Dokho estaba molesto y Aldebarán... no me atrevía a mirarlo. Primero, había desobedecido su prohibición de meterme con Shaina; Segundo, había descuidado mi entrenamiento con Camus y tercero, lo había decepcionado, lo sabía y las consecuencias serían terribles para mis emociones, y así fue.

El Patriarca estaba decepcionado y terriblemente aburrido, tenía sus dedos en la sien, tratando de hacer acoplo de toda la paciencia que pudiera tener para lidiar con nuestro problema; nos habíamos metido con un Caballero de Plata y las consecuencias no iban a ser menos ejemplares para el resto.

\- ¿Cómo consiguieron los cuervos?- Preguntó el Patriarca que intercambiaba miradas con Dokho de Libra.

Iba a contarlo todo, sin importar lo que pasara y luego suplicar clemencia a toda costa; menos mal estaba Marah, con una inteligencia más afilada y menos nerviosa que la mía, aunque la solución a la que llegó no me dejó satisfecha, la muy _typerä_ se había echado toda la culpa del asunto.

La miré disgustada, aunque agradecía infinitamente ese hecho. Nada cambiaba con echarse la culpa, igual nos iban a castigar a las dos y la idea de ser expulsadas del Santuario parecía perseguirme sin descanso, tanto que no presté atención cuando el Patriarca se dirigió a mí para averiguar mis razones, di un respingo antes de responder.

\- Probablemente nada de lo que diga me salvará de ésto, Gran Patriarca; pero en mi defensa acuso a la Santa de Plata de abuso de autoridad y crueldad con las aprendices.

Vi que Shaina se movía incómoda sin poder atacar de vuelta, agarrarme el cuello o molerme a patadas, bien; se lo merecía por ponzoñosa y cizañera, ya que al Patriarca le había llegado con un cuento más exagerado de lo que pasó en realidad. Todavía apestaba a regalitos de cuervo y me alegré internamente por eso, su exterior debía reflejar lo que era su alma, sucia y podrida por tantos años sin nadie que se atreviera a ponerle un alto.

El Patriarca suspiró una vez más, sentenciándonos a un confinamiento de al menos un mes con entrenamientos tres veces más intensos que los que veníamos practicando. Dio en el clavo, a nuestra edad no íbamos a tener la misma agilidad y destreza para soportarlo igual que los aprendices más pequeños, me esperaban días terrible en Acuario, pues la expresión de Camus, sumada su mala relación conmigo, no auguraban una charla condescendiente de su parte.

Miré con el rabillo del ojo a Aldebarán y me di cuenta que me miraba fijamente, enmascarando la ira y tristeza que tenía en un gesto serio y atento a las palabras del patriarca. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y quería salir corriendo cuanto antes del salón patriarcal.

Regresé a Tauro, pero no por las razones correctas. Aldebarán estaba muy molesto conmigo. En el tiempo que llevaba bajo su tutela, nunca me había tratado de una manera tan fría. Cuando supo cómo me había metido en problemas, su cara reflejó todas las emociones y hasta llegué a pensar que iba a descargar sus poderosos puños sobre mí. La tarde de la audiencia del Patriarca, Camus de Acuario prácticamente me echó de su templo, y me mandó a pasar un tiempo de reflexión en compañía de Aldebarán.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste desobedecer mis órdenes? ¿Acaso no te advertí que no te metieras con Shaina?- Espetó mi Maestro sin esperar a que entrara del todo en Tauro, con mis pocas posesiones en la mano y con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Sí, me lo advirtió y por eso no era capaz de mirarlo al rostro, estaba más que molesto, furioso. Pasaron unos incómodos minutos de silencio tenso hasta que, exasperado, Aldebarán le dio un golpe a la mesa.

\- ¿Por qué no respondes, Aimeé, de pronto ya no tienes palabras?- Mis ojos se aguaron en dos segundos, y el piso se volvió más interesante en ese momento. Estaba a punto de estallar en llanto, y tenía más miedo que el que podía admitir, no de mi Maestro, aunque hubiera sido sensato; sino porque esta conversación auguraba perfectamente lo que me quedaba de mes.

\- Aimeé...- Apreté los puños, controlando sin éxitos mi sollozo.

\- ¡No podía evitarlo, Aldebarán!- Alcé la vista para encararlo, llorando, exaltada y con el orgullo en el suelo Esa mujer me humilló y pateó porque cree que tiene la autoridad para hacerlo, y no podía quedarme con eso, ¡no podía! Lo que ella hace no es justo y alguien debía enseñárselo, ya que en éste lugar parece ser normal maltratar a los recién llegados y aprovecharse de su falta de fuerza...- Grité sin tomar aire, mis palabras escandalizaron a mi Maestro, que apretó con fuerza la silla que más cerca tenía, quebrándola. Di un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a blasfemar de esa manera, Aimeé? Aquí las cosas no se pueden ir haciendo cuando las piensas y eso lo sabes... hace mucho tiempo, el Gran Maestro tiene un expediente para Shaina, pero esa información no te compete, y ahora no sólo me has deshonrado a mí, o a Camus, sino que has puesto en entre dicho tú propia reputación como futura guerrera de Atenea.

Estaba muda, agaché la cabeza, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas. Me mandó a mi cuarto y me entregó un enorme cuaderno para que mejorara mi griego, éste parecía ser un castigo común, a Marah le había tocado cuando estuvo con Dokho de Libra. Resignada, me quedé en mi cuarto mirando un largo rato el libro que me habían entregado, era un tomo de tragedias griegas, la ironía no podía ser más lamentable en esos momentos.

...

\- Ya que desobedeciste mis órdenes, te voy a enseñar qué es disciplina, para eso quiero que tomes ésto- me entregó unas mancuernas para que me las pusiera en las muñecas y los tobillos- y vamos a seguir nuestro entrenamiento en donde nos quedamos.

No hay necesidad de describir la dificultad que significó usar las mancuernas: no podía caminar bien, perdía el equilibrio, me caía todo el tiempo y al final del día no podía moverme, y nada de lo que dijera podía ablandar a Aldebarán, como buenos toros, somos seres tercos y de opiniones que difícilmente cambian.

\- Una secuencia más de tablas, Aimeé.- Era uno de esos días en los que hacer prácticas de yoga no era relajante, ya había hecho 35 sesiones anteriores de tablas, trotes cuesta arriba por las laderas del Santuario y ejercicios de equilibrio en la parte superior de Tauro; pero aún faltaban otras 15 sesiones de las 50 que debía hacer. Afuera, la temperatura se elevaba a casi 40 grados y mis mejillas estaban ya rojas del calor y el esfuerzo, mis brazos temblaban y mi peso ya no era de pluma, estaba realmente cansada.

\- Por... favor... Aldebarán...- Supliqué haciendo un último esfuerzo. Mis brazos cedieron y todo el peso de mi cuerpo con las mancuernas golpeó el suelo con brusquedad.

\- Levantate, Aimeé...- En la sombra, Aldebarán hacía gala de toda su paciencia, pero con firmeza me ordenaba levantarme. Muy bien, si lo que quería era fortalecerme a punta de entrenamientos fuertes, eso obtendría, una Aimeé resistente como las rocas. Tomé aire un momento, un par de respiraciones, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala... unas gotas de sudor rodaron por mi frente, apoyé mis muñecas y envié la fuerza a mis hombros... - recuerda que puedes potenciar tu energía física con tu Cosmo, no le exijas a tu cuerpo más de la cuenta- Resoplé, y volví a empezar mi rutina. Me levanté con esfuerzo, estiré los brazos y de nuevo tomé la postura de la tabla, manos y punta de pies sosteniendo el resto del cuerpo.

Terminé la tarde meditando, con la mente hecha un caos, con ganas de llorar, insolada y agotada, sólo hacía pausas para beber agua y tomar alimentos suaves. Aldebarán sabía que como estaba no sería capaz de concentrarme, así que escogió el mejor momento para poner a prueba mi disciplina en el entrenamiento.

\- Debes lograr levantarte del suelo.

Él se sentó a mi lado a meditar por su cuenta, en pocos segundos, su enorme figura se elevó por los aires mientras yo no lograba acallar mi mente pensando en las palabras correctas para disculparme, rogar por clemencia, salir huyendo, pedir asilo en el convento de nuevo... todas las posibilidades fueron contempladas desde el momento en el que regresé a mi "hogar" junto a Aldebarán. A duras penas me hablaba, sólo lo necesario, y de Marah sólo había sabido que estaba haciendo las paces con Aioria, mientras yo... bueno, no tenía idea de cómo arreglar mi relación con Aldebarán y sólo esperaba que decidiera, por fin, perdonarme algún día que despertara de buen humor.

Las cenas eran en completo silencio, al igual que la mayoría del entrenamiento. Pasé cuatro semanas y media en compañía de mí misma, la peor consejera que pudiera tener, y toda ésta situación me tenía los nervios de punta.

Me desperté de pronto, el alba estaba despuntando apenas y el sol tardaría una hora para salir, pero la angustia que me recorría no me dejaría descansar más. Aun así, tomé la manta y me tapé con ella: había soñado de nuevo que me perdía en el bosque, que la tierra se abría y que un ser parecido a un alce me perseguía con malas intenciones hasta que caía sobre una roca y perdía el conocimiento. Siempre era lo mismo, la situación cambiaba levemente en en algunos momentos, pero en general, la naturaleza de ese sueño era la misma y no me dejaba en paz. Antes pensaba que era por el encierro del convento, sus muros altos y grises y la hostilidad generalizadas de las monjas… pero luego estaba aquí en el Santuario y esos sueños seguían persiguiéndome, ¿significaban algo? No podría saberlo, y nunca me atreví a consultarlo…

Decidí darme un baño tranquilo antes de que Aldebarán llegara por mí para empezar otro día de malditas mancuernas, piel insolada y lágrimas por la noche. Hice un poco de espuma y me metí a la enorme tina hasta que mis dedos se arrugaron. Me vestí y preparé mentalmente. Salí al pasillo principal pero me detuve en las escaleras:

\- Estás exagerando...- Escuché con atención la voz con acento que le hablaba a mi Maestro, y me sorprendió descubrir a Shura de Capricornio.

\- Ya te dije, por enésima vez que no es así… ¡Aimée!- Di un respingo y me apresuré a salir a su encuentro. Aldebarán vestía su armadura dorada, mientras Shura de Capricornio llevaba una camisa de cuello y de manga larga, aunque las había doblado y un pantalón sencillo y oscuro, a juego con sus botas.

\- Buenos días, Maestro. Buenos días señor Shura- Este último asintió condescendiente hacia mí.

\- Has madrugado, eso me gusta. Vamos al Coliseo.- Asentí, y sin fijarme en nada más me encaminé primero, sin esperar a ninguno de los dos Santos Dorados.

\- Ni creas que me vas a evadir así, bien sabes que puedo ser igual de terco…- Shura le soltó a Aldebarán, que resopló exasperado. Sonreí para mis adentros, y concluí que Capricornio me caería muy bien de ahora en adelante. Llegué a Coliseo, tomé las condenadas mancuernas de sobre una columna y di comienzo a mi jornada de torturas.

Hacia el mediodía, tuve un pequeño receso respirar para hidratarme y descansar un poco. Me recosté contra una columna a la sombra, escuché un par de voces junto a mí de otras aprendices que se burlaban de mi castigo: "_lame suelas_", pensé para mis adentros, Shaina no las iba a cobijar en su abrazo para volverlas grandes guerreras… Sentí a alguien sentarse junto a mí y de reojo, me encontré con los enormes y preocupados ojos de Eva.

\- ¿Estás viva, _chavala_?- Asentí, sin ánimos. Tomé un sorbo de agua antes de incorporarme para verla a los ojos.

\- No, no estoy bien- Y dejé que la voz se me quebrara, ella me rodeó con los brazos, algo reticente de mi reacción, pero le devolví el abrazo con fuerza y lloré sin consuelo mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello.

\- Shhh, tranquila, tranquila…

Cuando me quedé sin lágrimas, la solté y mi miró de vuelta.

\- ¿Mejor?- Asentí.

\- _Kiitos_, Eva.- Ella sólo me sonrió. - ¿Qué haces por aquí? No me tomes a mal, pero…

\- Albiore- Dijo sin más explicación. - Insistió en que entrenara hoy, y lo agradezco, estaba aburrido todo en el templo del Patriarca hoy.

Nos quedamos un rato conversando, hasta que Aldebarán volvió por mí, seguido de Albiore. Eva y yo nos dispusimos a entrenar, aunque noté que casi le da un infarto cuando vio a Shura de Capricornio discutiendo, de nuevo, con mi Maestro.

Volví a las mancuernas, los saltos, las tablas y el equilibrio. No me di cuenta cuando Eva se ubicó en las gradas mientras Aldebarán y Shura, que observaba mi entrenamiento con detenimiento, discutían mientras Albiore trataba de no ser inmiscuido en el asunto.

Aldebarán no respondió por largo rato, y siguió mirándome mientras lograba manejar mi equilibrio sobre un enorme bloque de columna que ya no servía para sostener nada diferente a aprendices rebeldes que requerían entrenamientos más estrictos.

\- Debe aprender a ser disciplinada, me extraña que tú entre todos aquí me llame exagerado.- Miré de reojo mientras Shura se apretaba suavemente los ojos con la yema de los dedos.

Y mientras eso ocurría en las gradas y Eva no me quitaba los ojos de encima, en el centro del Coliseo yo continuaba soportando mi peso sobre mis hombros y brazos, buscando equilibrarme de vez en cuando moviendo las piernas de un lado a otro. Los brazos comenzaron a temblarme y como Aldebarán no daba la orden de que parase, continué soportando mi peso hasta que un empujón de dos aprendices que corrían me tiró al suelo y una de las mancuernas me golpeó la muñeca. Chillé de dolor un momento pero me incorporé para seguir entrenando.

Eva estaba apoyada contra la barandilla que separaba las gradas de la arena, haciéndome señas para que no continuara.

\- Oye, cría, para por hoy- Dijo Shura con autoridad mirando a Aldebarán muy serio, Aldebarán asintió, primero mirándome a mí y luego fulminando a Shura con la mirada, momento que aprovechó Eva para acercarse a mí mientras Aldebarán se dirigía a mí.

\- ¿Puedes continuar?

Negué con la cabeza mientras me sostenía la muñeca, al tiempo que llegaba Eva a mi lado.

\- ¿Está rota?- Preguntó preocupada.

\- No creo, aunque me duele horrores- Eva me tomó la mano con delicadeza mientras examinaba mi muñeca, minutos después se nos unió Albiore que con menos cuidado, inspeccionó mi muñeca, buscando huesos rotos y músculos desguinzados, todo eso mientras con la otra mano apretaba la de Eva y las dos chillábamos de dolor.

\- Vas a tener que reposar con esa mano por una semana, si acaso, pequeña. Le diré a Aldebarán. – Asentí – Eva, terminamos por hoy, voy a hablar con Aldebarán un momento y luego me voy, eso de allá no va a terminar bien… - Miramos mientras Albiore, con expresión aburrida, señalaba a Shura y a Aldebarán, y deliberadamente se levantaba y avanzaba despacio. Mientras, escuchábamos su discusión.

\- ¿Con que un exagerado, eh? Uno no se lesiona así de fácil si está en buena forma... ¡mírala! Está agotada, se ve enferma y aunque sea una chica fuerte, su Cosmo no es suficiente aún para lograr entrenamientos tan intensos, además, no es que haya hecho algo tan horrible, la verdad...

Casi me caigo al escuchar las palabras de Shura, ¿me estaba defendiendo por lo de Shaina? Eva a mi lado estaba que salía a besarle, y contuve la risa que ese pensamiento me causó.

\- Ah, claro, el bromista por excelencia- Replicó Aldebarán acusador.

\- No te vayas por ahí- le interrumpió Shura, algo molesto. - Sabes que tengo razón, y de no ser así, Ofiuco no estaría en ayuno y retiro fuera del Santuario en éste momento... - Eva y yo nos miramos boquiabiertas, así que la estúpida esa había recibido un poco de su propia medicina. Yo me haría más fuerte, y aún era una aprendiz; pero ella ya era una Santa y ese castigo pesaba más en su hoja de vida que en la mía. - …y tu alumna no estaría lesionada- Bingo, justo en el clavo. La cara de Aldebarán se oscureció, mientras me miraba de reojo.

Me levanté con dificultad y me fui al encuentro de mi Maestro mientras Shura iba ganando su punto. Le di un codazo a Eva cuando noté que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Capricornio.

\- Oooye, disimula, ¿quieres?

\- ¿Eh? ¿El qué?- Me paré a medio camino para mirarla de frente.

¿Cómo que el qué? Que te gusta Capricornio y ya nos dimos cuenta.- Le dije para pillarla.

\- ¿QUIÉNES?- Me miró con una expresión horrorizada que no entendí. Confundida, le quité importancia con un gesto de la muñeca que aún me servía.

\- Ay, qué drama. Sólo yo, pero disimula, que el tipo no es tonto y se va a dar cuenta…- Respiró más tranquila, se aclaró la garganta y continuamos nuestro camino.

Aldebarán ya estaba más tranquilo cuando llegamos y Albiore estaba diciéndole como estaba mu muñeca. Cuando llegamos, todos nos miraron y Eva trató de hacerse la casual molestándose el cabello y haciendo cualquier cosa para no mirar a Shura de Capricornio, a quién daba las gracias mentalmente, ojalá más tarde Aldebarán pudiera ser un poco menos frío en su trato hacia a mí.

Error, los días sucesivos fueron igual de horribles, y como no había espacio para entrenamiento físico, me hablaba menos. Para ser justa, sí se había relajado un poco, pero no era el mismo Maestro cariñoso y conversador de siempre; aunque me daba pequeños descansos, todo seguía igual: cenábamos en silencio, a veces en momentos diferentes, y hasta le había pedido a la vestal del Templo que se ocupara de otros asuntos mientras duraba mi castigo, de esa forma, aunque llegaba exhausta de mis entrenamientos, tuve que cocinar, y meditar hasta la madrugada.

Si lo quería Aldebarán era acallar mi altanería y mi ego, lo estaba logrando pero aplastándolo; así se fueron otras tres semanas después de las cuales me permitió descansar. Subí a mi cuarto y me até la mano con una bufanda pequeña que conservaba de mi niñez, un regalo de Villi, para que no me fuera a lastimar por ahí.

No dudé un segundo en dirigirme al único lugar en el que podía estarme con libertad: Cabo Sunión, así que más me demoré en pensarlo que en llegar. La primera vez que fui, me dejé entretener por la belleza del paisaje y no reparé muy bien en el lugar hasta que en la noche le había hecho una descripción del lugar a mi Maestro y me actualizó sobre las no tan bellas noticias y acontecimientos que allí habían ocurrido. Había sido por siglos una prisión para los traidores del Santuario, y hasta de los enemigos que lograban ser capturados en batalla; y luego fue el lugar de confinamiento de Kanon de Géminis... cerca estaba la entrada al Templo de Poseidón.

Cuando por fin llegué, con los pies molestándome por el esfuerzo de caminar tan lejos del Santuario, sentí un fresquito. La tarde estaba naranjadita, hermosa, el viento soplaba suavemente y la marea no tenía cara de querer subir de nuevo. Me senté en el peñasco de siempre y lloré desconsolada. Me sentía, de nuevo, perdida y muy sola. Las maneras frías en las que me estaba tratando mi maestro me tenían los nervios de punta. Lo había decepcionado y ese pensamiento hacía que me la pasara con los ojos aguados. Lloré hasta que se me secó la garganta y me dio dolor de cabeza. Me escondí entre las rodillas, ignorando el paisaje, esperando que esa postura me evadiera de todo. Un leve roce en el hombro me sacó de ese estado.

\- ¿Problemas de amores, niña?- Levanté la mirada y me encontré con un joven que me tendía un pañuelo. Su piel era tan blanca como la mía, su cabello y ojos verdes y una enorme cicatriz en el lado izquierdo, no pude evitar la sorpresa al verla. Recibí el pañuelo y él me dio la espalda. Me limpié la cara con él y luego le di las gracias, pero él me hizo señas de que me quedara con él cuando se lo iba a entregar. Nos quedamos mirando hacia el mar en una especie de silencio incómodo.

\- Gracias de nuevo.- Traté de iniciar una conversación -En todo caso, mis problemas no son tan cliché- Espeté, mientras él soltaba una risita irónica que en otro momento me hubiera parecido divertida. Lo fulminé con la mirada, - Por cierto, ¿de dónde saliste?- Él sólo se encogió de hombros y sentó en unas rocas más allá, lo que me permitió observarlo mejor: en resumen, debía tener un poco más de mi edad, y era muy guapo. Me sonrojé profusamente y giré la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto, no fuera que me descubriera.

\- ¿No eres de por aquí, verdad?- El chico soltó una risita sarcástica como toda respuesta.

\- No, sólo estoy de paso y esperando a alguien más. - Mmmm, incliné la cabeza pensando que tal vez estaba esperando a alguna chica, de todas formas, debía tener algo que ver con el Santuario y demases porque los locales evitaban los peligrosos riscos y la marea de Cabo Sunión, pero no me atreví a preguntarle. Tampoco iba a revelar información acerca del Santuario, o de mí misma, así que así se quedó la cosa. - ¿Siempre vienes a llorar aquí?

Ouch. Aparte de guapo, era odioso, suspiré un poco antes de pensar en alguna respuesta, no le iba a demostrar que me estaba sacando de quicio, eso era lo que quería. Mi cara debió reflejar mi molestia porque soltó una risita juguetona y me miró de vuelta, le devolví una sonrisa sincera. Llevaba muchos días sin sonreír. Mentalmente le agradecí el haber hecho ese favor a mi magullado ánimo, aún sin saberlo.

Un par de sombras caminaban cerca de la playa, un joven de cabellos morados y una chica rubia muy delgada y alta. Él se puso de pie y me tendió la mano, la estreché con mi mano lastimada. Él se quedó un rato mirando la bufanda con curiosidad.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

Él se aclaró la garganta y se encogió de hombros.

\- Me… es un poco familiar esa bufanda.- Lo miré extrañada – Bueno, no, me recuerda a una similar y a una persona, pero da igual. Adiós.

\- Gracias de nuevo- El chico asintió y se dio la vuelta hacia las dos figuras que lo esperaban en la playa, no sin antes mirarme de nuevo, lo que me hizo sonrojar. Oculté mis mejillas coloradas con una amplia sonrisa de agradecimiento. - Por cierto, chica, no le entregues tu tranquilidad a nadie.

Y con esa gotica de sabiduría se alejó de los riscos y se unió a las otras dos figuras. Los vi acercarse al mar pero no esperé a ver nada más, tenía que volver al Santuario.

...

Llegué cuando ya estaban encendiendo las antorchas de todos los templos. Dispuesta a no dejarme vencer por mi vergüenza, me encaminé a la cocina para cocinar la cena cuando encontré a Aldebarán preparándola en mi lugar. Un ataque de pánico me recorrió la espalda, por lo que apurada me lavé las manos y me até el cabello lo mejor que pude.

\- No- Con una de sus enormes manos, Aldebarán me detuvo antes de que tomara el cuchillo y empezara a pelar las papas, lo miré confundida. - Luego hablaremos con calma, ve a asearte y regresa.

Sabía que ésto era obra de una sola persona y debía sacar un momento para agradecérselo aunque nunca hubiera cruzado palabra con él, ya comprendía un poco más a Eva, tendría que darle un empujoncito o algo más adelante. Mientras, me tiré en la tina hirviendo, dejando que el calor del agua aflojara las tensiones en mis músculos. Debía ser un baño agradable, pero al tiempo fue doloroso, la insolación se hizo notar cuando el agua tocó mi piel pero me aguanté, en verdad necesitaba relajar mi espalda, brazos y pies que dolían todo el tiempo. Ya luego me aplicaría algo de agua fría y un poco de aceite.

Regresé a la playa mentalmente y me sonrojé al encontrarme pensando en el chico que había conocido, me arrepentía de no haber preguntado su nombre y una forma de ubicarlo, pero era muy tarde, tendría que ser la mujer más afortunada del planeta para que un golpe de suerte de esa clase me favoreciera a mí.

El chorro de agua fría me devolvió a mi presente: castigada, con Aldebarán actuando condescendiente de nuevo y confundida. Me vestí rápidamente y llegué justo a tiempo para ayudar a servir la cena. Cenamos en silencio, pero no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a mi Maestro. Una cosa era que Shura de Capricornio le dijera que estaba exagerando en su castigo, y otra muy diferente que Aldebarán considerara que era cierto. Comí a intervalos, entre pensando qué palabras decir y buscando el momento perfecto mientras él comía sin prisa -que rara vez pasaba-, y sin quitar los ojos del plato. Terminamos la cena, servimos el té y no me aguanté.

\- Maestro, por favor dígame algo que su silencio me va a acabar los nervios del todo.- Me miró a los ojos y me helé, leía en su mirada aún algo de decepción, pero sobre todo, vergüenza, culpa. Traté de agregar algo más pero no pude, él aprovechó el momento para aclararse la garganta.

\- Lo siento, Mimé... - Casi me caigo de la silla, mis ojos abiertos como platos, y debió de verse gracioso porque el Toro dejó escapar una risita. - No voy a mentirte, me molestó saber que me habías desobedecido, pero nunca consideré quién te había pisoteado. Shaina tiene muy malas maneras con las aprendices, y yo me dejé llevar por la ira.

Parpadeé, sin saber qué más hacer. Esperaba toda clase de discurso, menos una disculpa de mi Maestro, sentía que no la merecía y mi historial de "sentimientos encontrados sobre Aldebarán" empezaba a agrandarse.

\- No me mires así... sí, exageré, y sí, le debes el milagro a Shura de Capricornio.- Me rasqué la cabeza, pensando en los motivos que podría tener el Santo de Capricornio para interceder por mí, pero lo dejé para preguntarle personalmente. - Sin embargo, siento que te hacía falta, Aimeé, sin duda eres una mujer fuerte y eso me hace orgulloso.

De nuevo, sin palabras, ni gestos ni nada, ¿a qué iba todo ésto? ¿Al final del día estaba pasando por un entrenamiento injusto? Eso sí que no podía permitirlo, tantos días de trabajo duro y de emociones al límite para que entendiera el punto de no meterme donde no me llamaban cuando se trataba de cobrarle sus cuentas a un Caballero, no podían terminar en un: "lo siento, se me fue la mano". Comencé a sonrojarme pero de la ira, perdiendo la paciencia y esperando un poco más a que Aldebarán dejara de dar rodeos y hablara claramente, me importaba muy poco si decidía molerme a golpes luego de eso, pero no me aguanté más.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que se te fue la mano y que me olvide de lo que ha pasado?

\- No... yo...- Estaba incómodo, más de lo que nunca había visto en mi corto tiempo en el Santuario, y cuando eso pasaba, sus ideas no coordinaban muy bien. Suspiré, exasperada con las pésimas habilidades comunicativas de los habitantes del Santuario, estaba cansada, con sueño y sin paciencia.

\- Maestro, el punto es...

\- El punto es que lamento mucho haberme portado tan fríamente contigo, Mimé.

Y luego de eso, pues su actitud se relajó, se levantó de la mesa y se fue rumbo a su habitación, no sin antes despeinarme el cabello: justicia, en eso se resumía su actitud de hoy, detestaba cuando abusaba de su poder o autoridad y cuando sus emociones lo nublaban, como buen Taurino, detestaba los desequilibrios, y ciertamente el que hubiera visto el otro lado de la moneda y la actitud pretenciosa de la cobra, me dejaba satisfecha.

Me aclaré la garganta, bufé de cansancio y me senté en la entrada de Tauro a pensar en lo que había sido mi día. Muchas sorpresas, muchas cosas nuevas y alivio, por fin sentía que todo se alineaba, excepto una única cosa: mi castigo estaba por terminar y tendría que volver a Acuario y aguantar al insufrible de Camus y su actitud de "_me las sé todas y ustedes son unos malos que no me dan la talla_". Pero iba preparada, y pensaba terminar mis asuntos en ese lugar cuanto antes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas del Autor:**

**Sekava:** confundida

**Typerä:** Tonta.

Ahí disculpan los posibles y muy probables atropellos a la lengua finesa, pero se hace lo que se puede; y espero que sigan disfrutando de ésta historia.

**Update:** Agregué unos detalles a esta telenovela que había omitido por descuido, y espero que los disfruten.


	5. Frío

CAPÍTULO 5: Frío.

Suspiré de resignación en mi ascenso hacia Acuario. Llegué a Leo y se me partió el alma, Marah estaba en el hospital y nadie nos decía nada y Eva había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y sin mi informante, dudaba mucho que alguna persona me diera algo de mi amiga. Aldebarán me había dado la poca información que sabía, pero para mí no había sido suficiente. Elevando una plegaria a Atena para su recuperación, ingresé en Virgo.

Shaka no se veía por ninguna parte y su poderoso Cosmo no se manifestaba, así que avancé hasta Libra, rogando toparme con al antiguo Maestro, cosa que no pasé. Seguí mi camino por Escorpio, Sagitario y Capricornio… escaneé la estancia con mucha atención y no vi a Shura por ninguna parte, deseaba preguntarle porqué había intercedido por mí y darle las gracias.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor, pequeña?- Tan distraída iba que no reparé que lo tenía enfrente hasta un buen rato. Asentí mientras aterrizaba otra vez a la tierra.

\- Sí, Maestro, gracias por su intercesión con Aldebarán.

\- Nada de eso, era lo que había que hacer, Aldebarán es… un poco terco, ¿pero todo bien, no?- Asentí de nuevo, no iba a darme detalles de nada más, me quedó muy claro, así que decidí que era el momento de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

\- ¿Por qué?- Se encogió de hombros y una sombra de remordimiento pasó por su rostro.

\- Digamos que me recordó una situación similar, en algunos sentidos. Pero no hay nada más que explicar ahí, chica.

\- Muy bien Maestro, kiitos de todas formas.- Y salí lo antes posible de Capricornio aunque me detuve en las escaleras que daban a Acuario, no tenía intenciones ni deseos de regresar a entrenar con ese franchute de mal carácter y era inevitable, desde que mi entrenamiento con el frío no había terminado y él se había encargado personalmente de solicitar al Patriarca mi custodia en ese tema, ¿por qué no podía ser con Crystal? Se me antojaba un capricho pero qué más daba.

Camus me recibió con sequedad y me envió a mi habitación asignada a preparar mis cosas mientras él regresaba de una audiencia con Atena. Me regalé un tiempo de ocio para buscar con qué entretenerme en mis ratos libres y me topé con una librería enorme. No me atreví a entrar, pero sí di una mirada por la puerta entreabierta hasta que salió la vestal y se puso pálida de verme en la puerta.

\- Perdone, mademoiselle, pero no puedo permitirle entrar.

\- Ah… no hay problema, sólo estaba mirando por ahí, nunca me dieron un recorrido por Acuario, ¿sabe?- Me alejé rápidamente de ahí, ¿con qué no podía entrar? Algo en mi interior me decía que mandara al carajo esa advertencia y le diera un buen y merecido disgusto a Camus, pero eso sólo me devolvería al mes y medio que acababa de terminar con un Aldebarán molesto hasta la médula. Deseché ese pensamiento mientras me sentaba en las escaleras principales del onceavo templo esperando a que Camus regresara y cuando lo hizo, fue manos a la obra.

Voy a resumir esa semana de entrenamientos de esta manera: mis días estaban enfocados en despertar de mal humor, entrenar mi Cosmo con la supervisión de Camus y comenzar a practicar mi ataque congelado en cualquier columna sin perder el conocimiento. En las tardes, me instruía nuevamente en las cualidades del hielo y cómo debía yo aprovechar mi afinidad natural con ese elemento, considerando mi país de origen.

Luego de esa semana, Camus decidió que ya era momento de empezar a entrenarme en combate, y es que fue todo tan rápido que escasamente logré registrarlo día a día en mi diario sin quedarme dormida sobre el viejo cuaderno. Pero estaba preparada, las duras rutinas de entrenamiento y meditación que Aldebarán me había impuesto habían logrado uno de sus cometidos finales, y era que mi concentración estuviera donde la necesitaba y eso me permitía lograr que mi propio Cosmo no me noqueara otra vez.

\- Te quiero en posición de combate, vamos a utilizar esa técnica tuya de una vez.

Vi claramente que Camus sólo iba a utilizar su polvo de diamantes en mi contra si acaso, así que con el ánimo de darle un hipotético susto, hice acopio de toda mi energía y concentración. Rodeé mis brazos y manos con mi Cosmo, cargando la energía en ese luagr de mi cuerpo, concentrándome de no dejar que se saliera de control y cuando lo tuve estabilizado, comencé a detener los movimientos de los átomos a mi alrededor, el aire frío empezaba a inundar el salón principal de Acuario y cuando estuve lista, miré a Camus detenidamente y lo dejé ir:

\- ¡Ventisca Boreal!- La corriente helada dejó mis manos y salió propulsada hacia Camus que la atrapó y deshizo con facilidad. Bajé la guardia y en ese momento, el polvo de diamantes me golpeó, mandándome hacia atrás, lastimándome la espalda y la muñeca herida. Apreté los dientes pero me levanté de inmediato, ignorando el dolor punzante de mi muñeca.

\- No puedes bajar la guardia así, Aimeé. Te dije que te entrenaría para el combate, no que recibiría tu ataque a ver qué pasaba- Touché, estaba en lo cierto y me molestaba tanto que tuviera razón porque lo detestaba con el alma. Volví a armar mi posición de ataque, y concentré mi Cosmo, esta vez, tuve que esquivar en el proceso otro polvo de diamantes y sé que deliberadamente, Camus arrojó una vez más su ataque para que chocara con el mío.

Mis manos estaban cubiertas con una capa leve de hielo que logré quitarme con facilidad. Extrañamente, no sentía los dedos entumecidos y comenzaba a comprender el punto de Camus en todo esto, al final, no sólo se trataba de congelar el aire y ya, tenía que repelerlo al mismo tiempo para que no me lastimara la piel si llegaba a tocarme.

Al final del día estaba sin Cosmo, hambrienta y tiritando de frío. Descubrí con felicidad una chimenea en uno de los salones de la planta baja, pedí permiso para entrar y me quedé gran parte de la noche ahí hasta que la vestal me despertó y me fui a mi cama. Esa noche, soñé de nuevo con la criatura con cuernos que me perseguía por el bosque, pero en el sueño yo ya no era una niña y el paisaje cambiaba abruptamente de los gélidos bosques, a las secas montañas griegas, este sueño también terminó conmigo perdiendo el conocimiento y yo despertando malhumorada y a un lado de la cama, en el suelo.

Tomé mi diario para garabatear una cosas sobre el sueño cuando encontré un texto y unas palabras que no fueron escritos con mi letra, me puse roja de la ira hasta que leí las primeras palabras, era una nota de Eva, decía:

"_Hola chavala, por favor no me mates por haber escrito en tu diario, prometo que mantuve mi curiosidad a raya. Sólo usé este espacio porque sé que lo leerás tarde o temprano._

_Las buenas nuevas es que Marah ya está mejor y le dan de alta esta misma semana, así que espero que podamos atraparla con preguntas y hacer algo entre las tres pronto, como estoy entrenando con más intensidad, ya las vestales no me quieren ni ver, pero para ellas si llego a ganarme una Armadura Dorada (si, vale, es un mal chiste, lo pillo). _

_También quería disculparme si exageré en mi reacción respecto a SdC (no me hagas escribirlo completo por si te roban este cuaderno). Es que… no sé me da muy bien el asunto y me aterra la idea de que se entere; sólo quiero dedicarme a entrenar a ver si por fin el Patriarca se dedica a asignarme un Maestro fijo, porque Albiore está por irse a la isla de Andrómeda otra vez. Por cierto, ¿se puede evitar que te guste alguien? Ya sé que te llevo un par de años pero nunca he sido buena dándome esas respuestas y algo me dice que Marah no nos ha contado unas cosillas en relación a la Tercera Casa pero seguiremos informando (já!) o hacemos que ella misma nos informe, por ahora, ¿podría seguir escribiéndote si tardo mucho en volverte a ver?_

_Las ventajas de ser vestal a medio tiempo es que se pueden hacer cosas como ésta carta._

_Y no dejes que Camus te saque de quicio, es un anciano joven y amargado, ignóralo._

_Besos,_

_Eva. _"

Sonreí divertida, sólo esa española desquiciada podía lograr que éste pecado mortal a mi intimidad fuera un respiro al menopáusico de Camus y sus entrenamientos tediosos. Si ella podía escabullirse como ninja cada que quisiera escribir algo, ¿por qué iba a decirle que no? Igual lo haría si necesitaba decirme algo "urgente" y no nos encontrábamos. Mucho de lo que escribo en mi diario tiene que ver con cosas que he vivido estando ella presente, bueno, algunas cosas y lo que tenía que ver con Villi y mis sueños, todo eso estaba en finés, más que nada porque despierto en piloto automático y a lo largo del día, me recuerdo que ahora debo hablar griego 24/6 al menos.

Estuve en Acuario dos semanas más. Eva logró averiguar que Marah estaba de vuelta pero que Kanon de Géminis había solicitado entrenarla. Fruncí el ceño porque ni él ni su hermano me inspiraban confianza y Marah era más ingenua de lo que ella se imaginaba, y es que aunque yo viniera de un convento en el último rincón del mundo, estaba segura que tenía más perspicacia que la leona, sólo a veces…

Marah en Géminis, ese pensamiento no me dejaba tranquila y tampoco podía hacer mucho al respecto. Resoplé y me puse en pie –estaba durmiendo en el suelo, no soportaba el calor en las noches-, me aseé e hice todo lo de rigor y comencé un nuevo día con Camus. Estaba sorprendida con mis avances, al menos ya podía contraatacar y la velocidad de mi Cosmo incrementaba paso a paso pero seguro y eso me tenía felíz de la vida. Aún no lograba mandar al franchute a volar contra las columnas, pero ese tipo de satisfacciones llegaban con el tiempo. Ese día no fue la excepción, y luego del almuerzo, la cosa siempre se ponía interesante porque ya con el cuerpo caliente, me era más fácil entrenar y contraatacar, estuve a unos centímetros de golpear a Camus, pero la vestal interrumpió mi entrenamiento para murmurar algo a Camus y luego salir disparada.

\- Très bien, cherie. Es todo por hoy, debo recibir a un emisario de Poseidón y no sé cuánto me tarde.

\- ¿De Poseidón?- Camus asintió, sin rastro alguno de su exasperación habitual.

\- Estamos tratando de forjar alianzas, para no tener futuros y molestos dolores de cabeza. Ve a descansar, que las marinas deben estar por llegar.- Asentí pero mi cuerpo no se movía, tenía la curiosidad disparada, ¿cómo se vería una Marina de Poseidón? Tenía ese presentimiento de que me convenía quedarme, así que subí a mí cuarto, me limpié la cara y me cambié la ropa sudada. Bajé a tiempo para acompañar a Camus en su espera, me miró con curiosidad.

\- Emmm, sólo quiero ver a las Marinas, Maìtre, ¿puedo?- Camus se encogió de hombros, genial. Al menos no le impediría a mi curiosidad hacer de las suyas. ¿Serían enormes como mi Maestro Aldebarán? ¿Tendrían escamas y aletas? Reprimí una carcajada mental, leer cuentos infantiles de pequeña me había atrofiado el cerebro.

Después de unos eternos minutos en los que nada pasaba, el Cosmo de Shura advirtió a Camus que seguía su turno. Y como era Camus quién debía llevarlos hasta el Patriarca, la responsabilidad era considerable, me ubiqué en un lugar alejado de la entrada, junto a las columnas para que no me vieran de inmediato y luego Camus no me fuera a acusar de dañarle el momento estelar en su carrera como Santo. Vaya, de verdad me caía mal el Acuariano.

Dos hombres altos saludaron a Camus con respeto y reverencia. Sus armaduras eran similares en diseño a una Armadura Dorada, pero con motivos marinos obviamente, y un color mucho más opaco, como si fueran hechas de un oro más opaco y brillante, los cascos les cubrían la cara del todo. En lo demás, el par de personajes no llevaban nada diferente a lo que pudiera verse diariamente en el Santuario, me decepcioné. Esperaba con ansias ver un tiburón, un pulpo, cualquier cosa que me dejara boquiabierta, hasta que…

Uno de los jóvenes se quitó su casco, lo reconocí de inmediato. Lo había visto en la playa de Cabo Sunión, su cabello era púrpura, su piel morena y sus ojos rojos, o algo así. El otro joven, imitó su gesto, inclinándose brevemente ante Camus y llamándolo "Maestro", cuando se incorporó se me secó la garganta: ¡ahí estaba el chico de la playa! Ojos y cabellos verdes, piel blanca, apuesto… ¡Sí, era él y sí, volvía a verlo de manera milagrosa! Le di un sonoro beso imaginario a mi intuición y sus presentimientos, hasta que pasando por la casa, el joven reparó en mí y palideció como yo.

\- Vaya… qué curiosa sorpresa- Dijo luciendo una sonrisa suficiente y altiva que casi me derrite. Recobrando mi compostura, le devolví el saludo.

\- Interesante, diría yo.

\- ¿Se… conocen? Interrumpió el otro chico mientras Camus me miraba con suspicacia.

\- No- Respondimos él y yo. Agh, genial, sólo eso me faltaba.

\- Ni siquiera sabemos nuestros nombres, ¿no, extraño?- El soltó un risa despreocupada.

\- Es verdad. Sólo coincidimos en la playa, nada más. Por cierto, Isaak es mi nombre- Me tendió la mano que estreché levemente.

\- Aimeé- Respondí, me miró fijamente unos minutos, sopesando alguna idea en su cabeza, supongo. Lo cierto es que su nombre me sonaba tan familiar pero tan desconocido al mismo tiempo, ¿conocía yo algún Isaak? Debía ser coincidencia nada más que me despertara este sentimiento de familiaridad, decidí ignorarlo y al parecer él también dejó de lado lo que sea que estuviera pensando porque con una inclinación de cabeza, salió tras Camus y el otro chico hacia el palacio del Patriarca.

Un par de horas después, Camus regresó solo y tenía toda la intención de interrogarme. Lo esperé con toda la paciencia del mundo, siendo él la última persona que quería ver en ese momento.

\- Aimeé, ¿no has revelado nada del Santuario, verdad?- El Santuario y sus habitantes… me provocaba hacerle una mueca y gritarle que OBVIO no había dicho nada. Esa lección la había aprendido con Marah mi primera semana en el Santuario, así que podíamos dar pro aprobada la lección para este momento.

\- No Maìtre, por supuesto que no. Fue sólo una coincidencia, él no hizo preguntas y yo tampoco.- Parecía conforme con mi respuesta, así que sí, podía dar por aprobada esa lección definitivamente.

\- Bien. Por otro lado, debo informarte que mis lecciones contigo han llegado a su fin- ¿EN SERIO? Quería gritar de dicha pero me parecía muy descortés demostrarle abiertamente lo mal que me caía y lo feliz que estaba de largarme. Opté por algo más inocente en su lugar.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Creí que ud pensaba que no estaba lista todavía.

\- No lo estás- Me interrumpió – Pero tienes el conocimiento suficiente para fortalecerte por tu cuenta e incorporar lo que ya sabes a tu entrenamiento habitual con Aldebarán. Además… de irme del Santuario por tiempo indefinido, es mejor así.- Asentí, satisfecha. Al menos podía volver a mi casa y continuar el plan que Aldebarán tenía para mí.

Camino a mi habitación vi a Isaak entrar nuevamente a Acuario, esta vez en compañía de Hyoga de Cisne. Parecían discutir pero por el tono de su conversación, más bien estaban hablando entre sarcasmos. Seguro el tipo era ruso o algo así se entendía con Hyoga. Todo el mundo hablaba de los famosos Caballeros de la Esperanza en el Santuario pero yo sólo había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Hyoga y conocerlo la primera vez que llegué a entrenar con Camus.

\- Privet, Aimée.

\- Hei, Hyoga- Nos saludamos con cordialidad pero Isaak frenó en seco cuando saludé a Hyoga.

\- Puhutko suomea?

\- Jos – Respondí quedamente, sorprendida. Oí a Hyoga resoplar con un "_oh, por dios_". Nos miramos a los ojos un arto sin decir nada, buscando respuestas a varias preguntas sin formular. ¿Por qué me causaba tanta curiosidad este sujeto? Mentalmente invoqué a Eva, buscando y rogando que la telepatía fuera real una vez en mi vida, pero nada pasó hasta que Hyoga se aclaró la garganta con le firme propósito de aterrizarnos.

\- ¿Volvieron o los mando a buscar a la luna?- Isaak le propinó un codazo, y en ese momento me di cuenta que era más alto y musculoso que Hyoga. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros. En ese momento me di cuenta que me había sonrojado, pero me daba igual.

\- Bueno, Aimeé, ha sido un placer volver a verte pero debo regresar.

\- Claro, el deber llama al lado del rico barquero griego.- Soltó Hyoga con malicia, ¿me perdí de algo o era un chiste interno? Los miré sin entender de qué hablabas.

\- ¿Te estás oyendo? Si mal no recuerdo, en Japón Saori Kido es dueña de medio Tokio, bufón.- Hyoga se encogió de brazos con arrogancia.

\- Sí, tal vez, pero ella es una diosa compasiva y caritativa, ¿sabes? La Fundación Graude y todo eso.

\- Já! Como quieras.- Momento, ¿se está mofando de Atena? ¿De su vida mortal? ¿Por qué Hyoga no le rompe la cara por imprudente y arrogante? Miré hacia la entrada, Camus no estaba donde lo había dejado con la mirada, maldito inútil, cuando era necesario se perdía en el horizonte, ojalá se hubiera rodado los escalones hasta Capricornio.

\- ¿Y cuál es el chiste?- Interrumpí, notablemente molesta.

\- Busca un poco de contexto en las vidas mortales de Poseidón y Atena y se te va a quitar esa cara, niña. Relájate.- Y con eso Isaak se alejó y desapareció en la entrada de Acuario. Hyoga se quedó mirándome unos minutos.

\- ¿Qué?- Le pregunté molesta.

\- Eso ha sido muy raro, Aimée.

\- ¿Por? ¿Nunca has visto a nadie que no entienda el chiste?

\- Nooo- Respondió divertido.- Debes conocer a Seiya y sabrás. Pero hablo de Isaak, él no es así de social.

\- Ningún finés lo es, Hyoga. Ya sé por dónde vas, bájate de ese tren antes de que se descarrile. Solamente coincidimos dos fineses en una parte del mundo, y eso lo vuele a uno al hogar, y ya, muere el asunto.

Pero lo cierto era que entre más trataba de disimularlo, más intensa era mi confusión interior. Me despedí de Hyoga rápidamente y me encerré en mi habitación, empaqué mis cosas y me preparé, no sabía si Camus me quería en Tauro hasta mañana o no veía la hora de que me fuera, debía preguntarle. Garabateé lo que había pasado en griego y dejé una nota sobre el cauderno para que Eva la viera, y la tendría ahí hasta Tauro si se terminaba el día y no me cruzaba con ella, ¿y Marah? ¿podría ella darme alguna respuesta? Seguía en Géminis entrenando con Kanon, a veces sentía las explosiones de su Cosmo. Ella era fuerte como los robles, saldría bien ahí, fuera como fuera, lo haría.

Desperté desorientada. Estaba sobre la manta en el suelo y me había cubierto con una toalla los pies, tardé unos minutos en recordar que estaba en tauro una vez más, respiré aliviada. La tarde anterior había regresado dando alaridos de felicidad cuando pisé la última escalera desde Géminis. No me había topado con Marah y eso me desconcertaba; ni con Eva y me llenaba de ansiedad, pero todo eso se fue al traste cuando Aldebarán me recibió con abrazos y una retahíla de palabras en portugués que no comprendí pero que transmitían la idea general del asunto: también estaba feliz de verme.

Eva fue en la noche, antes de dormir y entre otras cosas me contó que uno de los generales Marinos, el de Siren, se iba a quedar unos días en el Santuario ultimando detalles entre el acuerdo de paz de Atena y Poseidón. También me dijo que de lo poco que había logrado sacarle a la vestal de Géminis, podía deducir que Marah estaba bien aunque Kanon no se la estaba poniendo fácil.

\- ¿Y cómo vas con SdC?- Pregunté sin poderme aguantar. Eva palideció, se sonrojó y luego me dio al espalda unos segundos para voltearse después.

\- Joder contigo, Aimeé, ¿cómo que cómo voy? Igual que siempre, en nada.- Sonaba atormentada y confundida a morir pero no entendía por qué, ¿sería lo mismo que me pasaba a mí con Isaak? ¿Pero cómo? Sólo lo había visto dos veces en mi vida, y de repente, me encontré con los dedos de Eva chasqueando frente a mis ojos.

\- Tierra llamando a Aimeé, ¿qué pasa, a ver, suéltalo?

\- Creo que me gusta alguien.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Quién es, es guapo?- Le palmeé una mano en desaprobación, sólo ella podía preguntar primero si era guapo, aunque la respuesta automática en mi cabeza era un sí, o más bien, un SI, ES GUAPÍSIMO. – Ah, vaya… estás peor que yo, suelto a ver, nórdica, ¿quién es?

¿Quería tener esta conversación? Sí, claro, por eso estuve llamando telepáticamente a Eva todo el día, pero y, ¿si me censuraba como Camus? ¿Se prevendría como Aldebarán cuando le hablé de nuestro encuentro en la playa? En ese momento yo no sabía que era un general Marino, pero Aldebarán se fue cauto en sus respuestas ese día. Me llevé las manos al rostro, tratando de esconderme; Eva no me lo permitió y me sostuve las muñecas en el aire.

\- A ver, Aimeé, ¿quién es?

\- Un General Marino, se llama Isaak.- Esa frase salió como un mantra, la opresión que tenía en el pecho desapareció y alcé mis ojos claros para toparme con los oscuros de Eva, trataba de leer mi expresión y pensaba qué responderme… la misma respuesta cauta que había advertido en Aldebarán, diablos…

\- A ver, tía, ¿te gusta un tío que viste hoy?- Negué con la cabeza y le expliqué cómo lo conocía y la inexplicable familiaridad que me producía, aún sin conocerlo, ni siquiera sabía cuál era su escama ni qué pilar protegía, todas esas, preguntas lanzadas por Eva, la Sherlock Holmes de este Santuario.

\- Mmm, te entiendo un poco. La primera vez que me topé con Shura estaba intercambiando bromas con Aldebarán en español con mi mismo acento, eso genera simpatía al instante, ¿sabes? Ahora, si te es tan familiar, ¿has pensado en la posibilidad remota de que ya lo conozcas?

\- Eva, es imposible. Yo no podía salir del convento y allá no había niños. Sólo…- Me detuve en seco. Sólo Villi había sido la excepción a esa regla, pero Villi se había marchado y nunca supe nada de él – Solo… tenía un amigo, yo le decía Villi, pero no recuerdo como se llamaba.

Eva se lo pensó unos minutos antes de responder, le estaba dando vueltas al mismo asunto una y otra vez como yo, pero era imposible. Y el quid real era, ¿cómo iba yo a poder contemplar siquiera una relación con alguien que vivía lejos de donde yo vivía? Siempre escuché decir que las relaciones a distancia eran motivo de discordia, ¿quería entrar en ese terreno? Y lo más importante era, que de todas maneras no lo conocía. Le había dicho a Hyoga que se bajara del tren antes de que se descarrilara pero el mío ya había perdido el control en la cabina principal desde la tarde.

\- Vas a tener que esperar con el asunto, igual, probablemente vuelvas a verlo. Después de todo, estamos firmando una alianza con ellos, ¿no? Cuando Siren se vaya, alguien debe tomar su lugar en el Santuario mientras hacen todo el protocolo y esas vainas. Anímate chica, aún tienes esperanza de desenrollar ese lío que tienes en la cabeza.

Le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento y luego la abracé, como cuando me había ayudado tiempo atrás en el coliseo. Faltaba Marah para que el cuadro fuera completo, pero confiaba que pronto fuera de esa manera, por ahora, tenía una amiga de carácter fuerte en quién apoyarme y ese sentimiento se me antojaba infinitamente feliz y consolador en esos momentos.

A/N

Kiitos: Gracias en finés.

Privet: Hola en ruso.

Hei: Hola en finés.

Puhutko suomea?: ¿Hablas finés?

Jos: Sí

····························

Gracias por leer nuevamente! He hecho unos ajustes al capítulo 4 que espero no se los vayan a perder.


	6. Sekaannus

Capítulo 6: sekaannus

No tardé mucho en volver a encontrarme con Isaak.

Aldebarán tenía una de sus reuniones habituales con el Patriarca y Atena junto a los demás Caballeros Dorados una vez al mes. Llegó en la mañana, muy temprano a pedirme que me alistara y le acompaña, porque quería que me integrara y comprendiera mejor la vida del Santuario y el por qué la broma que le habíamos jugado a Shaina le había sentado tan mal a él.

Me sorprendía que no hubiese dejado ir el asunto todavía, pero, ¿qué podía hacer para remediarlo? Me deslicé de la cama y me vestí lo más rápido que pude, y como no desayunamos, me fui con una sensación de embotamiento que no me dejó hasta que horas después probé bocado.

Mientras subíamos por la calzada, le pregunté con señas a Aldebarán si Marah iba a estar bien. Él asintió pero no pasó desapercibido el ademán reprobatorio con el que me había respondido, tampoco le parecía lógico que de repente, Kanon decidiera ayudar a una aprendiza con sus entrenamientos y ya iba casi un mes más sin verla, pero, ¿sería paranoia? Eva había desaparecido otra vez, y no imaginaba cuando volvería a verla o a recibir una de sus notas en mi diario. Todos los días pensaba en las palabras tranquilizadoras que me había dado la última vez que hablamos y la adoraba conforme pasaban los días; lo cierto es que con Marah no gozaba de la misma afinidad, y creo que se debe a que tenemos la misma edad y estamos igual de confundidas sobre todo, empezando por el Santuario. Eva era unos años mayor y por eso, supongo, se me daba tan fácil confiarle mis confusiones y miedos.

Cuando llegamos al salón principal, vi que había otras aprendices que no había visto jamás, pero no eran discípulas de los santos Dorados, porque por el rabillo del ojo alcancé a ver a Eva intercambiando susurros con Albiore en un lugar aparte. Cuando me vio me guiñó el ojo e hice un leve ademán con la mano para responderle. A los pocos minutos apareció el Patriarca y el salón enmudeció de inmediato.

\- Queridos Caballeros…- Hizo una pausa para observar a todos los presentes, por un instante sentí sus penetrantes ojos puestos sobre mí. – Estamos ad portas de una época sin precedentes en nuestra historia, y me llena de júbilo poder compartirla con ustedes y nuestra señora misericordiosa y bondadosa.

Durante milenios, nuestra Señora y Poseidón han luchado sin descanso por proteger y poseer la tierra, respectivamente, y ha llegado el momento en el que ambos decidieron unir fuerzas, por medio de sus equivalentes mortales Saori Kido y Julián Solo. Ellos, en medio de su juventud, han decidido sabiamente que es hora de proteger y preservar en equipo la paz de la que ahora gozamos, porque podría no ser duradera…- Un estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda con esa última frase, me hacía pensar que había un peligro desconocido que nos acechaba y que lentamente, Atena y Poseidón estaban uniendo fuerzas para prepararse y estar listos para dar la pelea, pero, ¿lo estaríamos nosotras?

Miré con angustia a Aldebarán, su gesto era impasible y tranquilo. Miré a los demás Santos, todos tenían la misma expresión solemne en el rostro, como si las palabras que pronunciaba el Patriarca, sólo fueran la confirmación de la paz para siempre. Agaché la cabeza tratando de pensar un poco más en qué tan preparada podría estar yo si mis pensamiento llegaban a realizarse, pero pronto el Cosmo de Atena me sacó de ese lugar de desesperación. Junto a ella, un joven alto de cabellos largos y azules, piel bronceada y muy elegante se acercaba al Patriarca con gesto sereno pero orgullos, y tras de ellos estaba él, la quimera de mis pensamientos: Isaak ataviado con su armadura y su capa, el casco en la mano.

A los pocos días descubrí que era el General Marino de Kraken, dato que me había facilitado Kiki sin querer, mientras me comentaba que Mu había tenido oportunidad de estudiar las Escamas rápidamente. En su relato, Kiki hablaba con algo de temor sobre Isaak y no comprendí porqué; yo no podía imaginarme qué podría hacer ese hombre para aterrar tanto al lemuriano, hasta que me contó como trató de quitarle al armadura de Libra y que de no ser por Seiya de Pegaso, no estaría contando la historia; el resto de cuento de su pelea con Hyoga ya me lo había contado el mismo cisne en otra oportunidad en una tarde aburrida y remota en el templo de Acuario.

Suspiré, como siempre hacía cuando estaba desesperada, aburrida o cansada. Traté de no mirarle fijamente y de buscar diamantes en el piso si era necesario, pero terminó pillándome mientras le miraba y estoy segura de haber visto una leve sonrisa en los labios. Era tan irritante y me intrigaba tanto al mismo tiempo, y es que en mi cabeza la loca idea de que ese hombre tuviera algo que ver con Villi o que me lo trajera tanto a la cabeza me tenía los nervios de punta, pero, ¿cómo saberlo? Podría preguntárselo directamente y si su respuesta era negativa, se reiría de mí para toda la vida; o bien, podría ser él, pero haber perdido la memoria o algo peor, podría haberme olvidado, conocido otros amigos y tener una vida relativamente tranquila junto a las demás Marinas… apreté los ojos con fuerza, hace mucho que el discurso del Patriarca, Atena y Poseidón era un sonido distante y sin importancia.

\- "_¿Estás bien?_"- La voz cósmica de Aldebarán me hizo mirar bruscamente hacia él, que me miraba con preocupación. Como yo no poseía todavía el séptimo sentido, asentí quedamente. Frunció el ceño un momento antes de asentir y se giró para prestar atención a Atena que había vuelto a tomar la palabra.

Para resumir esa reunión, Poseidón tendría algunos de sus Marinas merodeando el Santuario y viceversa con algunos Santos, para llegar a acuerdos y estrategias comunes e ingeniarse planes de contingencia por si en el Olimpo decidían vengar a Hades o cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con él. Así me encontré en uno de los pasillos y sin refuerzos con Isaak.

\- _Hei_, Aimeé.

\- _Hei_, Isaak- Era una maravilla poder hablar mi idioma natal con naturalidad a tantos kilómetros de casa, pero la verdad era que me sentía incómoda, tímida y sin palabras, mis teorías conspirativas e imaginación me estaban pasando una mala jugada, y en el momento justo…

\- Veo que eres estudiante de un Santo de Oro, menuda sorpresa- Comentó casualmente como si de verdad fuera toda una novedad, y no supe cómo interpretar sus palabras.

\- ¿Sorpresa, por qué?

Pensó un momento su respuesta y luego su mirada se cruzó con la mía, sentí que me sonrojaba pero hice acopio de todo mi autocontrol.

\- Este lugar nunca fue tan… abierto ni dispuesto a romper sus tradiciones, diría que me escandaliza ver que no llevas máscara pero estaría mintiendo- Oh, bueno, la cosa se ponía interesante, solté una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Puedo imaginarlo- Solté con inocencia fingida mientras él me miraba con curiosidad e ignorando deliberadamente su cumplido, no sabía qué responderle– Yo nunca tuve que usar esa máscara, así que para mí el asunto no tiene nada de novedoso- Me encogí de hombros, era la verdad. Mientras que Marah y Eva sí tuvieron oportunidad de llevar esa abominación en la cara, yo llegué al Santuario sin más, y le agradecía a Crystal infinitamente que no me hubiera obligado a hacerlo tampoco, aunque sí me había entregado una y había dejado la decisión en mis manos.

\- Entiendo. Por cierto, me emociona en cierto grado saber que hablas finés, pero, ¿eres finesa?- Asentí y me pareció ver que sus ojos se iluminaban un poco. – Genial… compatriota.

Nos reímos y la tensión se fue alejando de mi cabeza. Era tan buen conversador que mi hilo de pensamientos quedó en segundo plano. Hablamos un poco de Finlandia, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba muy al corriente de lo que pasaba en estos momentos por el país; él tenía mucha más información que yo pues custodiaba el pilar del Ártico y eso le daba entrada al país si le daba la gana, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo; me contó qué se sentía tener el mar como si fuera el cielo y de los animales insólitos que llegaban a aparecer de un momento a otro. Le pregunté por las demás Marinas, pero no quiso darme muchos detalles y sólo supe que había una vacante.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con la anterior Marina?

\- ¿No tienes idea?- Preguntó sorprendido, pero algo en su tono de voz me decía que también le molestaba el asunto o mi pregunta o algo relacionado con el tema. Me encogí de hombros, nunca había prestado atención a los relatos de Aldebarán acerca de las batallas de los Santos de Bronce, parecía de película que jóvenes con el menor rango pudieran hacer cosas que ni un Dorado hubiera imaginado en sus sueños, pero luego recordé un pequeño detalle: Cabo Sunión… y Kanon.

\- Bueno, sí tengo idea… muy poca, pero, ¿es tan difícil conseguirle un reemplazo? ¿Y si lo vuelven a llamar?

Isaak soltó una carcajada, con ganas, divertido. Era obvio que eso no iba a pasar, primero porque Kanon huía cada vez que se hablaba de Poseidón y derivados; y segundo porque si la historia era cierta, Poseidón, Julián Solo y las Marinas no querrían volver a verlo jamás.

\- Vale, era una idea al aire, ¿sí? Tampoco es para tanto.

\- Qué ocurrencia… tienes un punto por ser tan divertida- Entorné los ojos, y otra vez volvía a desesperarme. Me estaba sintiendo como una tonta, pero eso me pasaba por ignorar a mi Maestro o quedarme dormida en medio de sus lecciones de historia sobre el Santuario. – La verdad es… que Kanon nunca tuvo buena relación con ninguno de nosotros, era un tipo muy reservado y hasta antipático, así que dudo mucho que alguien lo quiera de vuelta por allá.

Y de nuevo Marah volvía a mi cabeza, ¿es que Aioria no podía sacarla de allá? ¿Ese par de gemelos siempre hacían lo que les daba la gana y nadie podía oponerse?

\- ¿Dije algo malo?- La pregunta de Isaak hizo que cayera en cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el ceño, le quité importancia con la mano al tiempo que veía a Aldebarán esperarme pacientemente frente a la puerta del gran salón, su mirada inescrutable. Isaak se volvió y saludó con un ademán respetuoso a mi maestro, mismo que él devolvió con educación. Al poco tiempo, Camus y Milo de Escorpio salieron juntos y caminaron en nuestra dirección.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir, pero ha sido un placer, Isaak.

\- H_ei hei_, Aimée. Hasta pronto.

\- _Hei hei_, Isaak.- Y me acerqué a Aldebarán sin reparar en Camus y mucho menos en Milo, sentí sus miradas sobre mi espalda pero me aguanté, seguí a Aldebarán hasta el inicio de la Calzada Zodiacal.

Bajamos en silencio hasta Tauro, cada uno sumergido en su nube personal de pensamientos. En Géminis todo parecía tranquilo, ¿dónde carajos estaba Marah? Y esa pregunta retórica nacía de mi desesperación por no saber nada de nada, miré la enorme figura de Aldebarán que avanzaba hacia su habitación.

\- Maestro- El aludido se paró en la escalera y me miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa, _Menina_?

\- Alde, ¿por qué rayos Marah no da señales de vida?- Mi pregunta pareció agarrar desprevenido a mi Maestro, pero calló un largo rato antes de mirarme de vuelta. Lo que es más, deshizo su camino escaleras arriba para unírseme en el hall del templo y nos encaminó a la entrada. Una vez acomodados en la escalera, se aclaró la garganta y respondió muy serio.

\- Mira, Aimeé, en este lugar a veces pasan cosas inexplicables, como el hecho de que Kanon haya decidido entrenar a Marah sin una razón aparente. Según ha dicho Aioria, Kanon ha pedido entrenarla en algunas habilidades en las que él tiene una fortaleza combativa superior, cosa que no le ha hecho ni cinco de gracia al León ese. Créeme, tú no eres la única exasperada, pero estará bien.

\- ¿De verdad? Es que… agh! Ese tipo fue una Marina de Poseidón, traicionó a Atena e hizo otro montón de cosas, ¿cómo puede ser confiable?

\- No lo es- Lo miré de hito en hito procesando sus palabras y respiré aliviada de saber que al menos compartía mi sentimiento de desconfianza – Pero es deseo de Atena que tanto él como Saga estén a su servicio y en ese sentido, eso no nos compete juzgarlo a nosotros. No te preocupes por Marah, Aimeé, Aioria no va a permitir que nada le pase.

\- Pero… ¿cómo va a saberlo?

Aldebarán me miró enternecido y divertido por mi despliegue de preocupación y por mi pregunta ingenua, estoy segura. Me encogí de hombros ofreciéndole una sonrisa tímida como explicación, y él me guió el ojo, entendía a la perfección que preguntaba porque seguía sin estar convencida.

\- Va a saberlo, créelo. Aioria cuida de Marah y la protege como si de su propia familia se tratara, adora a esa muchacha más de lo que se imagina o se atreve a admitir.

Un poco más aliviada, pedí excusas a Aldebarán para retirarme unos instantes a mi cuarto, ponerme algo más cómodo y luego ir a entrenar. Me esperaba una jornada especial de entrenamiento en combate con Marin y no podía esperar para probar mi Ventisca Boreal nuevamente con alguien que no la conociera de pies a cabeza, como Camus. Estaba emocionada y quise plasmar esos pensamientos en mi diario y cuando lo abrí, ahí estaba una nota de Eva:

"¡_Taurina!_

_Sigo sin noticias sobre Marah, lo único que puedo decirte es que Aioria anda con el genio por las nubes y todo el mundo por acá le está huyendo a la menor oportunidad, demás está decir que en los escasos momentos que me han asignado tareas de vestal, me han enviado a Leo y el pobre tipo ni se aguanta, hasta tuvo un leve cruce de palabras desagradables con Saga, pero él no se hace responsable de las acciones de Kanon, así que es inútil presionar por ese lado, te cuento por si se te ocurre hacerlo ya que estás tan cerca, agudiza tu sentido y tu Cosmo, tal vez puedas sentirla por ahí en algún lugar._

_Por cierto, te vi conversando con el General Marino de Kraken y me gusta verte tan desenvuelta, pero vete con calma por favor, ¿sí? Recuerda que aunque vaya a pasar una temporada entre Atlantis y el Santuario, no hay garantía de que puedas verlo a menudo. Eso sí, ¡qué bonita pareja que hacéis! Estaba encantada, pero no te confundas por mi entusiasmo, ¿vale?_

_Y… necesito contarte algo más, pero no puede ser por aquí, ¡déjate ver!_

_Besos,_

_Eva._"

Terminé de leer la carta de Eva con la cara roja como un tomate, ¡me había visto con Isaak y había dejado mucha evidencia de que me atraía! Me regañé una y otra vez por dejarme distraer de esa manera, después de todo mi amiga tenía razón: no tenía idea de si estaría mucho tiempo cerca y si tendría oportunidad de verlo después, pero, ¿y si en verdad él era Villi? Esa familiaridad me desconcertaba, sentía en serio que lo conocía de toda la vida, y aunque me intimidaba porque sabía que me gustaba, me encantaba escucharle hacer comentarios ingeniosos y lanzar ironías a diestra y siniestra.

Cerré el diario exasperada y me arreglé lo más rápido que pude. Bajé trotando desde Tauro al Coliseo y allá me puse a la órdenes de Marin que primero me puso a entrenar con una pequeña recién llegada. La pobre no hablaba una pizca de griego y tuve que indicarle con señas como hacer unos movimientos básicos y las poses seguras para ataque y defensa. Después, June y yo comenzamos a intercambiar ataques y golpes para calentar, notando al instante que ese mes de arduo entrenamiento con Aldebarán y parte del entrenamiento con Camus habían dejado su huella en mi velocidad y fuerza, no era que June estuviera sufriendo por mis ataques, no, eso era pedir mucho, pero si estaba mostrando algo de resistencia y eso me alegraba el día.

Marin se unió al poco tiempo y entre las dos se pusieron de acuerdo para atacarme con algunos golpes básicos. Sentí que me quemaba la espalda, cuando logré ver que June había sacado su látigo y lo dirigía a mí, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo, Marin ejecutaba un salto para embestirme desde el aire. Rodé unos centímetros para escapar del látigo de June y justo a tiempo para ponerme en pie y encarar a Marin que daba todo de sí. Invoqué mi Cosmo y una fina capa de luz brillante de varios colores se adhería a mi piel, primero azul y luego de un marrón muy claro. Podía sentir la energía del Cosmo recorrer mi cuerpo, llenar mis puntos vitales y llenarme de fuerza. Ni Marin ni June invocaron sus Cosmos, pero sabía que debía estar alerta y no bajar la guardia en ningún momento y convencida de dar el primer gran golpe, me llevé los brazos al pecho y los crucé en una precaria imitación del Gran Cuerno de mi maestro, el Cosmo estalló con violencia y me impulsó un poco hacia atrás, dándome el tiempo suficiente de cargar mis brazos con mi Ventisca Boreal.

June me agarró con su látigo para desequilibrarme pero luché con mis fuerzas para sostenerme en pie mientras veía que Marin cargaba de frente hacia mí. Aumenté mi Cosmo y liberé mi ataque al tiempo que me movía para desestabilizar a June, moverla hacia Marin y que ambas recibieran el aire frío. Funcionó a medias porque a duras penas si les había pasado algo, sólo un par de hielos en el cabello.

\- ¡Wow, Aimeé! Has mejorado bastante- Soltó June mientras limpiaba su largo cabello.

\- Estoy impresionada, tu Maestro ha de estar orgulloso… y Camus también- Remató Marin. Dudaba mucho que Camus estuviera orgulloso de mí, pero Aldebarán era el que me importaba, y me alegró no verlo en las gradas; el día que él viera que había estado trabajando en el Gran Cuerno, sería el día en el que lograra romper su posición de ataque mientras entrenara conmigo, y eso no estaba por pasar pronto.

A lo lejos, la voz de Shaina gritó para que despejáramos la arena y cuando pude ver, Eva estaba luchando contra otro aprendiz. Me senté en primera fila sin perderla de vista, era la primera vez que la veía luchar: era sorpresivamente ágil y sus katas eran precisas, hacía una serie de golpes directos pero algo no me cuadraba, tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro y lanzaba sus ataques sin descanso. Miré al otro aprendiz: era un joven alto, de unos veinte algo de años por su apariencia, el cabello largo, castaño y de rasgos fuertes, en resumidas cuentas, un tipo para mirar sin reserva, pero su gesto era arrogante y una risa lasciva adornaba sus labios. Parecían estar discutiendo mientras peleaban, porque Eva también movía los labios y su semblante se oscurecía cada vez más.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, jamás llegué a imaginar que Eva podría mostrar una cara de odio y desconcierto hacia alguien alguna vez en su vida, se veía siempre tan fresca, alegre y llena de vida. Mi mente registró la última parte de su carta: "_Y… necesito contarte algo más, pero no puede ser por aquí, ¡déjate ver!_", ¿qué podría ser? Fijé mis ojos en la arena otra vez, el tipo tenía a Eva en el suelo y él estaba sobre ella a horcajadas, con una mano sobre su garganta y la otra apoyándose peligrosamente cerca de su pecho mientras ella trataba de quitárselo de encima, buscando alcanzar su cara, halándole el largo cabello y tratando de asestar un golpe con las rodillas hasta que lo logró, mientras que lanzaba sus brazos hacia arriba para soltar el agarre de tipo que se tiró al suelo a chillar de dolor mientras sostenía sus partes nobles con nada de dignidad rodando en el suelo. Un par de jóvenes se acercaron a asistirlo pero él los alejaba con un grito y un manotazo al aire.

Eva seguía en el suelo, se había sentado pero tenía la cabeza gacha tratando de recuperar algo del aire que había perdido. Logré ver que miraba de reojo al sujeto, estaba seria. Trató de levantarse pero no pudo, y me di cuenta que más que los golpes físicos, el intercambio de palabras con el tipo la había dejado alterada y fuera de control. Me apresuré a acercarme cuando vi a Albiore a su lado levantándola y trayéndola junto a mí. Corrí a tomarla del otro brazo aunque ella trataba de sostenerse con fuerza y sin quitarle los ojos de encima al sujeto que comenzó a gritar vituperios en contra de mi amiga. En un arrebato de ira, Eva se soltó del agarre de su maestro y del mío y le plantó cara al tipo levantándole el dedo de la mitad mientras se volvía y se alejaba del Coliseo, corrí tras ella a una señal de su maestro.

Cuando la encontré, estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas detrás de una columna.

\- ¿Estás bien, _ystävää_?- Eva negó con la cabeza mientras escondía la cara entre los brazos y lloraba con más fuerza. La situación me desconcertó, no sabía qué hacer o decir y no quería presionarla para que me mirara o dijera algo, era obvio que lo que acababa de ver era muchísimo más que una pelea entre aprendices pero no podía deducir nada más allá de lo obvio. Suspiré, mirando al cielo y elevando silenciosamente una plegaria a Atena para que me ayudara a reconfortar a mi amiga pero nada pasó, me senté a su lado y le tomé un mechón rebelde del largo cabello, era ondulado y se escapaba por el lado derecho; ese día lo tenía recogido el en una moña que le despejaba todo el cuello y los hombros. Me recosté en su hombro y al poco rato sentí su cabeza apoyarse en la mía mientras seguía sollozando levemente hasta que al rato se limpió las lágrimas y se enderezó para encararme.

\- Gracias, eh.

\- No hay de qué, ¿qué fue eso?

Eva me miró dubitativa unos minutos antes de poderme responder.

\- Eso fue mi ex dándome una paliza en público.

Se me congeló el cerebro.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Quién se cree y por qué?- Eva pensó un poco la respuesta, y luego se soltó el cabello en un gesto nervioso y desesperado por hacer acopio del autocontrol que no tenía en esos momentos.

\- Porque… porque se ha dado cuenta de mi nuevo interés amoroso, me ha llamado puta, me ha acusado de ofrecerme a cambio de una armadura y no sé qué más estupideces- Arrancó a llorar otra vez, dando puñetazos en el suelo. – Lo que pasa es que el tipo no acepta que no quiero estar con él, no me quiere y yo tampoco y no entiendo su capricho conmigo… - Calló unos momentos, pensé que iba a agregar algo más pero no continuó.

\- Pero lo pateaste en su hombría, ¿no? Deberías estar contenta- Soltó un intento de risa sarcástica.

\- Creo más bien que he avivado ese rencor hacia mí… y en público, joder, el muy cabrón me las va a pagar, no sé cómo pero me las va a pagar- Suspiró sin ánimo y pensé que iba a desmayarse o algo. Nos quedamos en silencio un muy largo e incómodo rato hasta que no me aguanté.

\- Oye, ¿y es que de verdad se puede tener novio en éste lugar?- Soltó una carcajada divertida, como las de siempre y me agarró del cuello para abrazarme y despeinarme mientras yo forcejeaba por soltarme de ella.

\- ¡Claro que sí! O bueno, o sé… pero, si unos pueden, ¿por qué los demás no?- Vino a mi mente una imagen de Aioria y Marin muy felices y acaramelados… Suspiré y esa imagen fue reemplazada nuevamente por Isaak y me maldije mentalmente.

A/N

Sekaannus: Confusión

Hei y Hei Hei: Hola y adiós, respectivamente, en finlandés.

Menina: Pequeña en Portugués.

Ystävää: Amiga en finés.

Gracias a quienes siguen éste intento de concretar una historia y unas aventuras en éste fic. Espero me dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y apreciaciones para mejorar cada vez.

Su servidora, The Ninja Sheep ;)


	7. Lazos

Capítulo 7: Lazos.

Marah volvió a nuestras vidas después de mucho tiempo. Nos encontramos en las escaleras de Tauro mientras ella iba al comedor. Aldebarán y yo la saludamos y logré que me regalara 30 minutos de descanso para ponerme al corriente de todas sus aventuras desde que entró al hospital hasta el día en que un impaciente Aioria la había sacado de Géminis. ¡Já! Mi Maestro estaba en lo cierto, Aioria no se iba a aguantar tanto tiempo el que su pupila estuviera en la Casa de sus Santos menos predilectos en todo el Santuario, y con razón.

\- ¡¿Qué hizo qué?!- Exclamé tratando de no gritar como una loca. Llegamos a la parte del relato en la que después de semanas intensas de entrenamientos crueles y golpizas sin descanso, a Kanon se le trocaba un cable y se preocupaba por Marah, y lo peor, ¿o lo mejor?, era que Marah estaba loca por ese sujeto. No es que yo pensara que estaba obrando mal en sí, no, pero es que su pasado, todos esos asuntos no resueltos… me asustaba la idea de saber todo lo que había sido capaz de hacer y no quería ningún mal para mi amiga y cuando me pidió una opinión, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande por ser objetiva en el asunto, pero, ¿qué podía decirle? Kanon podría estar perdidamente enamorado de ella –había unas señales en lo que Marah contaba- o bien podría quererla para pasar una noche y al carajo, ¿cómo íbamos a saber? Le dije lo que pensaba y no me cansé de advertirle que de todas formas tuviera cuidado, pareció conforme con mi respuesta.

Al rato conocimos a Seiya de Pegaso, el ídolo por excelencia de este lugar, quien resultó ser un muchacho de nuestra edad, un poco más un poco menos, daba igual; Marah y él comenzaron una discusión sobre sus modales y terminó con él llamándola Miss Manners y debo admitir que acertó en ese punto porque la leona era toda una dama inglesa de brillantes y pulidos modales.

Regresé a tiempo a Tauro y comenzó mi entrenamiento. Aldebarán me ordenó practicar mi Ventisca Boreal en varias ocasiones de modo que mi cuerpo pudiera acostumbrarse a esa afinidad con el hielo. Todavía no tenía respuesta de porqué en mí habitaban dos naturalezas de Cosmo y si sería temporal o estarían conmigo para siempre y hasta ahí había llegado el asunto porque Camus no tenía idea y Aldebarán tampoco, ya tendría que ir donde el Patriarca en su momento, pero me concentraría en obedecer y fortalecer mi Cosmo.

Llegué a un punto de comodidad con el clima, aunque seguía siendo molesto y muy caliente todo el tiempo. La cara ya no me ardía y los brazos tampoco, así que me resigné a soportar el calor llevando atado el pelo. Mi hora favorita siempre era en la noche cuando el sol ya estaba oculto y no amenazaba mi piel ni ponía mi carácter a prueba.

Otro cambio que había notado era en mi agilidad y fuerza. Lograba sostener mi cuerpo y hacer maromas que antes podrían haberme roto el cuello y sanaba más rápido. La muñeca que me había lastimado semanas atrás estaba recuperada y fue más pronto de lo que esperaba, así que en términos generales estaba en mejor forma: eso significaba que por fin dejaría de hacer imitaciones del Gran Cuerno; las condiciones para que mi entrenamiento en el Cosmo subieran de nivel estaban a la mano, eso fue lo primero que me había dicho Aldebarán que debía hacer.

Llegué detrás de Crystal muerta de miedo y calor. Ya me habían presentado a Aldebarán y al resto de la Orden pero no había comenzado mis entrenamientos de manera formal, por lo que había pasado un par de días en la cabaña del Caballero de Plata. Mi nuevo Maestro nos esperaba en el hall de su enorme templo y una vez instalada, Crystal se despidió con una inclinación respetuosa y desapareció.

\- Bien, _Menina_, por fin podremos comenzar tu entrenamiento como se debe. Haré de ti una guerrera valiente y poderosa, así que espero que estés preparada.

\- Sí, Maestro, lo estoy- Mi voz sonó más asustada de la cuenta, me aclaré la garganta y miré con entusiasmo al enorme Caballero.

\- Así se habla, y no temas que haremos este entrenamiento por partes.

\- ¿Por partes, Maestro?- Pregunté sin entender, ¿había partes para el entrenamiento que me llevaría a romper montañas con los puños y a emitir luz y fuerza de mi propio cuerpo? Ya sabía que no iba ser fácil, pero no contaba con que fuera a tardar demasiado; tenía planes en Finlandia que no podía esperar, Villi era uno de ellos, ¿qué había sido de él? Alejé mis pensamientos ladeando la cabeza.

\- Por supuesto que los hay. Aunque aún eres muy joven, empiezas tu entrenamiento un poco después de la media, así que tu flexibilidad y fuerza no son las mismas, tu cuerpo lo resentirá en ocasiones, pero tienes toda la lozanía de la juventud para lograrlo.

\- ¡Aimée!- Di un brinco cuando los enormes dedos de Aldebarán chasquearon frente a mis ojos, lo miré lentamente, apenada. - ¿Puedes aterrizar?

\- Lo siento Maestro, estoy escuchando.

\- Bien. Ya es momento de que dejemos de lado las sesiones de puño, patada y trote, de ahora en adelante ese será el entrenamiento que deberás hacer por tu cuenta en las mañanas, antes de que comiencen nuestra sesiones juntos y de eso dependerá que continúes en forma, ágil y elástica para soportar lo que se viene para ti, recuerda que aunque están lejos, las pruebas de las armaduras se acercan así que con mayor razón debes trabajar más duro.

Aldebarán había puesta otra incógnita en la ecuación, ahora no sólo se trataba de hacerme fuerte sino de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder ganarme una armadura y temblaba como hoja de sólo pensarlo, ¿y si no me ganaba ninguna? ¿Quién sería mí rival? Pffff, la listas de pensamientos que me inundaron ese día eran interminables.

La bases del Gran Cuerno eran similares al principio que me permitía congelar cosas a escasos metros, debía tomar los átomos alrededor pero en lugar de detener sus movimientos, debía arremolinarnos y concentrarlos en mi centro de energía en medio del abdomen y de allí expulsarlos a la mayor velocidad posible. La postura era sólo para facilitar el ataque y mis primeros intentos fueron con los brazos atados detrás de la espalda para que no los moviera.

\- ¿Suficiente por hoy?- Aldebarán llevaba ya ocho horas entrenándome y todavía no me salía el Gran Cuerno. Cuando tenía las manos en frente el asunto se me facilitaba pero era indispensable que mi cuerpo completo no dependiera de una pose para ejecutar una técnica, debía pensar rápido y no siempre las batallas permitían hacer largos intercambios de palabras con el enemigo para que uno pudiera en verdad hacer una técnica completa.

\- No, Maestro, todavía no… quiero ser capaz de concentrar más mi Cosmo, por favor.

\- No quiero que te extralimites, todavía tienes mucho tiempo para aprender a hacerlo de la forma correcta. Vamos, ya es hora de que te tomes unas horas para ti.

Me soltó las manos sin que pudiera chistar y me mandó derechito a mi cuarto. Ese día el entrenamiento había consistido en ubicar mi centro de energía y llevar hasta ahí los átomos a mi alrededor, y lo había logrado pero el resultado no me satisfizo, quería más, llegar al punto en el que podía crear una enorme masa de Cosmo para lanzarla a mi enemigo.

Desde mi ventana se observaban la mayoría de templos, Leo estaba casi en línea recta. Me compuse un poco el cabello y me cambié de ropa y salí en busca de Marah pero no la encontré. No quise preguntarle a Aioria de Leo nada por si acaso, uno nunca podía saber qué consecuencias traería en este lugar abrir la boca sin que hubieran preguntado. Me desvié hacia la fuente de Atenea y el bosque aledaño, siempre había querido ir allá pero por alguna razón se me olvidaba si quiera que existía. Daba gracias que mi nuevo entrenamiento me estaba obligando a ponerme en sintonía con la madre Tierra, ese era mi elemento y yo debía de aprender de la gran maestra.

Eso sí, todavía no lograba extraer su energía para revitalizar mi Cosmo y eso ya era una tarea que había advertido Aldebarán, sería difícil y tal vez lo último que tendría por enseñarme. Por fortuna, todavía necesitaba a Aldebarán en mi vida y seguiría necesitándolo pues era parte de mi familia. En Finlandia, era muy poco lo que recordaba de mi familia real, ni siquiera el nombre de mis padres, solo los ojos azul oscuro de mi madre –como los míos- y el cabello rubio de mi padre. Recuerdo que solíamos pasar los días muy unidos a los vecinos y ahí había conocido a Villi, unos años mayor que yo.

Como vivíamos en un poblado lejano, mis padres habían asumido la responsabilidad de educarme como era debido. De vez en cuando viajábamos a Helsinki, Turku o cualquiera de las grandes ciudades para pasar unas semanas de vacaciones, abastecernos de libros y conocer de primera mano las maravillas de nuestro país. Villi nos acompañaba algunas veces, y fue así como pudimos conocer más que densos bosques cubiertos de nieve la mayor parte del año.

Cuando ellos murieron, sentí mi mundo partirse en pedazos y sólo fue Tarja la que logró que confiara de nuevo en alguien, me daba miedo que de la noche a la mañana esa persona dejara de respirar o no volviera nunca. Tarja… la bella novicia que me había educado hasta que Crystal llegó por mí, era la persona más importante en mi vida después de mis padres y la que me inculcó la importancia de honrar a todos aquellos que me habían amado en algún momento de mi vida.

En mi cumpleaños número 10, Tarja me había entregado un libro de historias llamado Kalevala, del que luego aprendí que era la historia de los pueblos lapones y su mitología, antes de que fueran cristianizados y luego puestos bajo el dominio de los suecos y los rusos hasta el momento de nuestra independencia. Viniendo de una religiosa el regalo podría parecer insólito, pero ella creía firmemente que para tener identidad y creer en algo, había que buscar qué había en el pasado y tomar sus enseñanzas para el futuro.

Cuando mi caminata por el Santuario no dio ningún fruto, me devolví para Tauro y esculqué entre mis cosas en busca del Kalevala. Estaba algo empolvado pero sus páginas estaban intactas, dentro había dos fotos. En una de ellas estábamos Tarja y yo. Sus finos rasgos, su piel blanca, su cabello negro y los ojos muy azules hacían contraste conmigo, que aunque también tenía la piel blanca y los ojos azules, tenía el cabello rubio, aunque algo oscuro para la media finlandesa. Detrás de esa foto y pegada con cinta desde el respaldo, estaba la única foto de mi familia que conservada, pero en ella, además estaban Villi y sus padres.

\- Villi, carajo, ¿dónde andarás? ¿Qué ha sido de tí?- Repetí en voz alta como si eso hiciera que mis palabras le llegaran y le hicieran saber que le estaba buscando. Ya había hablado con Eva de nuevo del asunto y le había comentado que cada día que pasaba me daba la impresión de que Isaak podría ser mi amigo, pero sabía que en el fondo eso estaba basado en mi gusto por el desgraciado, ¿no? Me tomé la muñeca que me había herido hacía unas semanas, tenía por costumbre atarle la pequeña bufanda azul que tenía desde que me había lastimado, podía serme de utilidad en algún momento… esa bufanda que ya no me servía, me la había regalado Villi cuando se fue, pero, ¿a dónde?

Mi cabeza también registró el incidente de la mamá alce, ¿no era la luz que desprendía el cuerpo de Villi una manifestación de Cosmo? ¿O estaba tan obsesionada con el asunto que ataba cabos a diestra y siniestra? Tomé el libro de nuevo, cuidando de poner las fotos sobre la mesita para regresarlas cuando terminara de leer y di una leída de reojo al índice, un relato me llamó la atención y hablaba de cómo un héroe había sido encomendado con la tarea de cazar un alce, propiedad de un Hiisi o espíritu maligno. Yo no recordaba nunca haber leído una sola página del libro, que encontré fascinante; pasé el resto de la noche leyendo hasta que me quedé dormida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Aimeé… ¡Aimé!- Me desperté de un golpe y de mal humor tras el llamado constante de Eva. Tardé unos minutos en acostumbrarme a la oscuridad, ¿qué hora era? Me incorporé en la cama, dándome cuenta que estaba desparramada y con la cabeza sobre el libro, me apresuré a cerrarlo y ponerlo en su lugar a pesar de que ya le había arrugado una hoja cuando me había dormido.

Reparé luego en Eva, llevaba un peplo azul muy hermoso y el cabello alborotado, con rastros de lo que pudo haber sido un hermoso peinado.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Me senté en cama y le cedí algo de espacio, se sentó a mi lado. Permaneció unos minutos pensando mientras miraba por la ventana. - ¿Tienes frío?

\- No… perdóname por despertarte a ésta hora- Me encogí de hombros, ¿qué se le iba a ser? Además, de haber seguido dormida sobre mi libro esa pobre hoja hubiera pasado a la historia y detestaba un libro incompleto.

\- Dime de una vez qué tienes, Eva, me estás asustando.

Suspiró y pareció llevarse las manos al hombro como si tuviera frío o estuviera alejando un pensamiento horrible.

\- Es Denes… ha tratado de cobrarme el entrenamiento de la vez pasada- Me puse pálida, até cabos: la hora, el estado de shock de Eva, las palabras del tipo –del que ahora conocía el nombre- en el coliseo, su intento de estrangularla, de tocarla sin decencia, me llevé las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito.

\- Dime por favor que estás bien, ¿te hizo algo?

\- N-no…- Se le quebró la voz e hizo un esfuerzo enorme por contenerse – Albiore me ha entrenado bien, ¿sabes? Pero no soy capaz de regresar a su cabaña a ésta hora, no mientras ese idiota esté por ahí suelto, ebrio y con ganas de vengarse…

\- ¿Pero, qué fue lo tan malo que le hiciste?- Ella me miró a los ojos, las lágrimas inundabas los suyos por lo que brillaban con intensidad. Tomó una profunda bocanada como si se estuviera ahogando o le doliera el pecho. Le eché la manta encima mientras la abrazaba levemente, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro como recordaba haber hecho después del incidente del Coliseo.

\- Es una historia larga, mejor después, sólo quería hablar con alguien.- Hizo ademán de levantarse pero la agarré de la mano y la senté otra vez sobre el colchón.

\- Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que amanezca, ¿me oíste? Así me digas que es normal que eso pase en éste lugar, puedo apostar que Atenea no estará de acuerdo, y créeme que si no es porque pienso que ha de estar dormida y muero de vergüenza pensando que la puedo despertar, estaría enviándole mensajes con mi Cosmo… ella sí los percibiría.

\- Está bien, está bien, ponte cómoda- Concedió, nos recostamos sobre unos pobres cojines que encontré en la excusa de armario que tenía y nos pusimos la manta, de reojo miré el reloj de las Doce Casas, era la 1 de la madrugada y pronto se iba a encender la llama de Tauro.

\- Soy toda oídos.

\- Lo sé. Ya te he dicho, Aimée que Denes, que es como se llama, es una ex novio celoso que no acepta que no quiera estar más con él- Asentí, indicándole que estaba atenta. – Lo que pasa es que, a ver, cuando él llegó a mi vida yo había empezado a entrenar con Albiore. La pasaba muy mal en mi entrenamiento porque desde que llegué aquí de España me habían dicho que no tenían ni idea de qué hacer conmigo, eso hasta hace unos años que Atenea revivió a sus Santos y con él al Patriarca. Él me orientó mejor sobre lo que querían de mí, pero como ya sabes, no tengo Maestro.

Aproveché la pausa para soltarle la pregunta del millón.

\- Oye, ¿y por qué es que no tienes Maestro? ¿No te puede entrenar alguien más?- Dejó salir un suspiro resignado.

\- Lo que el Patriarca me ilustró era que mi Maestro debía ser Aioros de Sagitario, que como puedes ver, no se decide a revivir por más que Atenea, el Patriarca y su propio hermano le piden que lo haga. Les ha dicho que necesita un poco de tiempo para analizar lo que ha pasado y de eso van ya tres años… no lo culpo, yo tendría la misma indecisión- Me reí, sólo ella era capaz de ver debilidades al héroe por excelencia de este Santuario, y es que ya había dicho lo mismo de Seiya, pero Aioros eran en verdad EL HÉROE. – Lo otro que me dijo es que sólo él puede entrenarme para lo que me tienen dispuesto, y no me quiero imaginar qué pueda ser que no haya nadie más para hacerlo… bueno, hay otra persona pero esa ya está entrenando a Marah. No me mires así, yo tampoco tengo idea de que es lo que están hablando cuando empiezan con esos asuntos y no me distraigas que va a amanecer y seguiremos pensando en porqué Aioros es irremplazable.

\- Lo siento, es que es todo tan extraño, continúa.

\- Lo sé, son tan pesados... Bueno, eeem, Albiore comenzó a entrenarme y en uno de esos días en el Coliseo conocí a Denes, estaba en compañía de un grupo de pupilos de Argol de Perseo, el mismo que le ayudó a Shaina a noquearlas cuando lo de la broma, un "_boludo hijo de puta_" en palabras del mismísimo Cefeo. A simple vista parecía un tipo maravilloso: amable, buen mozo y era un estudiante destacado. Comenzamos a salir a escondidas de nuestros maestros y en ese tiempo fue que comencé a descubrir otros aspectos de su personalidad que al rato te describiré. El caso es que hasta estuvimos juntos…

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- El zape que recibí de Eva no tenía nombre, tenía tanta fuerza que me tumbó de la cama. Apenada, se levantó a ayudarme mientras yo seguía en shock… y le daba rienda suelta al tren de mis pensamientos, dudas y conjeturas sin poderlo controlar. – Explícame eso- repliqué desde el suelo una vez que la convencí de que estaba mejor ahí, como estaba amaneciendo la temperatura comenzaba a subir otra vez.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te explique?

\- ¿Cómo vas a estar con alguien en un Santuario dedicado a una diosa virgen?

\- No lo sé, Aimeé… sólo sé que pasó y que no me han sacado de aquí aunque haya pasado varias veces. Pero no te vayas a emocionar con el asunto, nunca fue agradable, Denes nunca consideró por un minuto como me sentía yo en esos momentos… y estuvimos así unos tres meses más hasta que no me aguanté y le dije que no quería seguirle viendo.

\- ¿Y Albiore sabe ésto?

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? A estos tipos los educaron con todas las raciones de testosterona que existe en el planeta, ¿acaso crees que van a entender?

\- Pero Aldebarán no es así…

\- Ay, pequeña, no quisiera dañarte las ilusiones. No me malinterpretes, Albiore también es maravilloso, pero no sé hasta qué punto puedo confiarle una cosa así.

\- Entiendo, por eso ese desgraciado te llamó puta- Asintó apretando mi almohada con ira. - ¿Fue la primera vez?

\- Sí… y creo que la única, siempre me dolía. Así que desde eso me dediqué solamente a mi entrenamiento hasta donde pude. Cuando tenía que ayudar en los templos, me aseguraba siempre de estar en compañía de otra vestal, pues una sola no puede encargarse de un solo templo en un solo día. Y así han pasado los años, pero cada que me ve trata de que regrese con él y yo no quiero, él ha acabado con la poca confianza que me tenía a mí misma respecto a los hombres.

\- ¿Por eso no vas a hacer nada con Shura de Capricornio?- Se quedó en silencio un rato y por un segundo pensé que se me iba a ir encima a los golpes por imprudente, pero luego comprendí que ni siquiera ella tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta. – Míralo por el lado amable, es visiblemente mayor que tu ex, y como es un Caballero Dorado no sólo es fuerte, también ha recibido mejor educación que cualquier aprendiz o caballero de otro rango, ¿no?

\- No sé, Aimée, no sé. Tienes razón pero no puedo, me paralizo, ¿entiendes? Y lo último que quiero en mi vida es a otro tipo dándome calificativos mientras mi lugar aquí sigue en veremos.

\- Ou, es verdad, ¿no hay muchas opciones aquí, no?- Negó con la cabeza. Ya lo había pensado antes, estos tipos tenían la inteligencia emocional de una roca… - ¿Y si hablamos con Atenea?

\- Ay, Aimeé, la falta de sueño te está haciendo delirar. Ella ya tiene que ocuparse de todo el mundo, de medio Japón y de negociar con Poseidón como para que lleguemos a ella con semejante pregunta, bastante ha hecho ya aboliendo la ley de las máscaras… y por lo que veo, necesitas dormir, así que ven a la cama y descansa, no sea que estés mañana acosando a nuestra diosa con esas inquietudes.

\- Está bien, _mamá, ya voy_\- Ambas soltamos la carcajada mientras buscábamos una posición cómoda para cada una en la pequeña cama. Se sentía extraño, pero estos momentos con Eva traían a mí cabeza las ocasiones en las que, siendo yo una pre adolescente, Tarja me acompaña en mi cama, me contaba historias y me aleccionaba manteniéndome a salvo de las travesuras y desmanes de mis otras compañeras.

\- Oye, ¿y qué hacías a ésta hora por ahí?- Eva se apoyó en el hombro y pareció reprocharse la omisión. – Verás, cada cierto tiempo, Atenea y el Patriarca se reúnen con los Santos y Sacerdotes de mayor rango para verificar que todo vaya en orden. Como es lógico, los primeros que pasan por eso son los Santos Dorados, luego los sacerdotes. Una de mis compañeras se sentía mal y me ha pedido que la reemplace, entonces fui al Templo del Patriarca luego de terminar de entrenar con Albiore… y cuando terminó, Denes me abordó en los patios que llevan a Piscis…

Tragué en seco, pobrecita Eva, no era capaz de ponerme en sus zapatos, sólo podía sentir el escalofrío que subía por mi espalda de solo tratar de imaginar a ese hombre aprovechándose de mi amiga.

\- Por cierto, ¿cuántos años es que tienes?

\- 22, Aimeé, ahora vete a dormir.

No podía reparar en que faltaba Marah, y no podía evitar esperar el momento para que estuviéramos juntas las tres compartiendo anécdotas y vivencias de toda clase. Miré por la ventana otra vez, ya eran casi las 4 de la madrugada y tendría menos de 5 horas de sueño antes de mi entrenamiento, cerré los ojos y me dormí rápido.

A mí cabeza llegaron imágenes de las estepas finlandesas, de la última navidad con mis padres y con un enorme alce de ojos rojos que me perseguía sin descanso…

A/N:

Kalevala: es un poema épico compilado por Elias Lönnrot en el siglo XIX a partir de fuentes folclóricas finlandesas, traspasadas desde las progenies más antiguas a las generaciones posteriores, o a través de las recopilaciones de las narraciones populares hechas por los rapsodas, como son los casos de Arhippa Perttunen (1769-1840) y Ontrei Malinen (1780-1855), fundamentalmente en la región de Carelia. Más info en: mitologia-nordica-finlandesa/


	8. Devenires

10

Capítulo 8: Devenires.

Cuando me desperté, Eva ya se había ido. Estiré la mano palpando la mesa de noche y sin querer tiré el libro y las fotos al suelo, me levanté y organicé lo poco que había mal ubicado en mi habitación y salí a tiempo para calentar con una rutina básica de patadas al aire y hacia arriba, puñetazos, vueltas. Hice un giro sobre mi propio cuerpo y asesté una patada contra una columna pero una mano detuvo mi movimiento, por lo que tuve que brincar hacia atrás y apoyarme en las manos antes de caer como como roca.

\- Tienes buen equilibrio.- La voz de Isaak sonó por todo el hall de Tauro. Aún era de madrugada y me dio pavor que Aldebarán saliera de la nada lanzando gritos porque no podía dormir. Me puse de pie rápidamente, con el índice le indiqué que guardara silencio y lo encaminé hacia la parte más cercana a las escaleras del templo.

\- Como mi Maestro se despierte antes de tiempo, voy a tener problemas, ¿qué haces por aquí?

\- ¿Entrenando?- Se encogió de hombros, divertido. A mí siempre se me ocurrían las preguntas más obvias, ingenuas y ridículas en su presencia. No llevaba su armadura, sólo un pantalón y camisa negra que le quedaban de maravilla. Reparé un poco más, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta baja y los flequillos eran los únicos que se movían libres por su rostro, mismo que detallé con descaro hasta que mis ojos se quedaron un largo rato en la enorme cicatriz que tenía en el ojo izquierdo, sentí escalofrío de imaginar cómo se la pudo haber hecho y cuando noté que me estaba mirando me apresuré a mirar para otro lado.

Perfecto, ahora que lo había incomodado a todas luces, no querría hablarme.

\- Lamento interrumpir tu entrenamiento…- Me dijo con un tono seco y herido, sí la había metido hasta el fondo por indiscreta. Cuando pasó a mi lado para seguir su camino, lo tomé del brazo con la fuerza suficiente para que tuviera que mirarme.

\- Oye, lo siento… no quería incomodarte, y no, no has interrumpido mi entrenamiento.

Sus ojos se quedaron sobre los míos un largo rato, sostuve la mirada esperando que leyera la sinceridad de mis palabras. Me di cuenta que todavía lo estaba agarrando de la muñeca cuando me levantó la mano y puso su palma contra la mía, se me fue la sangre de golpe y las manos se me pusieron frías. Casi me desmayo cuando movió su mano para poder estrechar mis dedos.

\- Te perdono si entrenas conmigo, _upea_…

Y me soltó al tiempo que se ponía en posición de pelea, registré todo en cámara lenta pero no le di tiempo de que me atacara sin defenderme. Se me fue encima como un león, y tuve que repetir el salto hacia atrás de antes para que no me agarrara, aunque me moví muy despacio porque cuando me levanté, sentí su puño rozar mi hombro. Estuvimos unos minutos así, yo esquivándolo, él tratando de atacarme sin piedad. Como era mucho más alto que yo, se cuidaba de cerrarme las entradas a su pecho bloqueando cualquier intento por derribarlo.

Detuvo uno de mis puños, luego nos quedamos en una batalla de fuerzas hasta que me hizo caer al suelo por la fuerza y presión de su brazo contra el mío. Aproveché mi estatura para enredarlo con mis pies y tumbarlo al suelo con éxito, mi mente estaba a mil por hora y aunque sabía que estaba entrenando, nunca había estado tan cerca del tipo que me gustaba. Podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi cara en momentos y como nos habíamos enfrascado en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, nos rozábamos el brazo, la pierna, el cuello todo el tiempo: sentía un hormigueo incesante en las manos y un vacío en la boca del estómago; pero no iba a dejar que me ganara, es como si fuera dos personas al mismo tiempo.

Nos separamos de una patada, fui a dar contra una columna mientras él casi sale por las escaleras, aunque tenía los reflejos suficientes para sostenerse antes de perder el equilibrio. Se puso en pie y estiró los brazos hacia el cielo, mirándome fijamente.

\- Eso ha sido muy interesante, pero no voy a dejarte ganar por indiscreta.- Rodé los ojos, ¿no me había disculpado ya?

Me levanté justo para ver una masa de energía formarse sobre él de varios colores, sin perder el tiempo llevé mis brazos hacia adelante y junté mi Cosmo, dos podíamos jugar a lo mismo e iba a ser interesante probar mi Ventisca Boreal con alguien como él. Lanzamos nuestros ataques al mismo tiempo pero él me ganó, su ataque se impuso sobre el mío y fui a dar otra vez contra la columna, con hielo sobre mi cabeza y desorientada.

\- _Voi vittu_!- Le oí maldecir mientras se acercaba a mí y me ayudaba a levantarme.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- _Jos_\- Parecía arrepentido de haberme soltado su ataque o preocupado o algo que no supe identificar. Tal vez lo regañarían si atacaba a alguien aquí dentro pero solo estábamos entrenando, no podía ser tan grave.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, Isaak, estoy bien- Solté mi mano de su agarre al tiempo que me iba de sentón al piso. Él volvió a agacharse y esta vez se sentó en el suelo junto a mí, me tomó la cabeza y me examinó los ojos, los costados de la cara y probó mis reflejos. Estaba mareada cuando me golpeé pero al sentir que me estaba examinando casi me da un infarto, parpadeé tratando de recobrar la compostura y aclararme la visión.

Sus dedos se detuvieron en mi sien y una corriente de aire frío comenzó a salir de ellos refrescándome, agaché un poco la cabeza para no hacer un esfuerzo innecesario. Era una sensación extraña de confort e incomodidad, estar ahí en silencio sentada en el suelo junto a él.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Los dos dimos un brinco cuando la voz de Aldebarán sonó con más molestia de la que se le veía en la cara. Isaak se puso muy serio al tiempo que de un brinco se levantaba y me tendía la mano. Yo temblaba como hoja del frío y del susto, y seguía tan mareada que como a mi Maestro se le ocurriera hacer una escena, nos íbamos a morir los tres ahí.

\- Ho-hola - Nerviosa, encaré a mi Maestro que no quitaba sus ojos de Isaak. Sentí la sangre inundarme las mejillas de repente.

\- Caballero Aldebarán de Tauro- Isaak le saludó con una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza sin romper contacto visual con él. – Le ruego me disculpe, me he extralimitado en mis habilidades entrenando con su alumna, pero tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

Los ojos del Toro se posaron por fin en mí que asentí y le regañé mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Su cara se adornó con una leve sonrisa cuando entendió que había armado un alboroto por nada. Me giré de nuevo hacia Isaak que miraba con una ceja levantada mi intercambio de gestos con mi Maestro. Aldebarán se retiró un momento.

\- En media hora regreso para que empecemos de nuevo, Aimeé.

\- Sí, Maestro.

Una vez solos, el silencio se acomodó entre Isaak y yo. No quería mirarlo porque sentía que estaba roja todavía, solté una bocanada de aire al tiempo que me sentaba de nuevo tras una columna.

\- Oye, oye, ¿segura que estás bien?- Sonreí sin abrir los ojos por largo rato.

\- Sí, estoy bien, de verdad- Y le miré directamente. Nos miramos, él seguía en cuclillas junto a mí. - ¿Qué fue eso, por cierto?

\- Mi Aurora Boreal. -Solté la carcajada, ¿en verdad se llamaba así su técnica? Él parecía falsamente ofendido conmigo pero lo dejó pasar porque se unió a mi risa un rato después. – Es…

\- … Muy cliché- Completé, todavía mirándole a los ojos.

\- Tal vez.- Se encogió de hombros. Mi mano se levantó hacia su rostro con cautela, pensé que me la quitaría de golpe, pero me dejó tocarle la mejilla izquierda; sujetó mi mano cuando intuyó que el recorrido de mis dedos iba hacia su cicatriz, abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo interrumpí.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?- Sujetó mi mano con mayor fuerza pero sin lastimarme, miró un largo rato al suelo mientras volvía a enlazar su mano con la mía y se sentaba en el suelo.

Me relató la historia de cuando entrenaba con Hyoga en Siberia, que fueron compañeros y que debían luchar antes por la armadura del Cisne, pero que en una ocasión su amigo desobedeció las órdenes de Crystal sobre nadar en el Ártico hasta el cuerpo de su madre muerta. Una corriente lo había envuelto y se había enredado con las cuerdas que quedaban en al barco; de no haber sido por Isaak, Hyoga no estaría con vida. Sin embargo, una nueva corriente lo había arrastrado, un bloque de hielo le había golpeado el ojo y naufragó semi-inconsciente hasta que llegó a Atlantis donde una de las marinas le había rescatado y con el tiempo se había convertido en el General Marino de Kraken.

También me relató la lucha con los Santos de Atenea y lo poco orgulloso que se sentía de ello, le dije lo que Kiki me había contado y vi que su rostro se ensombreció con un sentimiento que no si era vergüenza o ira. También me habló de su pelea con su antiguo compañero y de cómo le había cobrado por su ojo herido, y en general de lo que había sido el revivir a manos de Poseidón y recibir las noticias de una tregua con Atenea.

\- Es… extraño escuchar el otro lado de la historia.

\- Lo sé, aunque me alegro de tener una segunda oportunidad.

Claro, de no haber sido de esa forma no lo habría conocido y me entró el gusanito de la duda.

\- ¿Y cómo llegaste a convertirte en aspirante a Santo en primer lugar?

Aldebarán apareció en el umbral de Tauro ya vestido con su armadura y listo para darme palizas con el Gran Cuerno hasta que se terminara el día. El sol ya había salido y la suave luz le robaba destellos a Tauro.

\- Prometo contarla luego, creo que estoy interrumpiendo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Te voy a soltar una mano Aimeé, pero si tratas de armar la pose del Gran Cuerno te voy a atar hasta los pies, ¿me entiendes?

Toda la mañana se me fue en intentar concentrar mi Cosmo en el pecho sin éxito. Mis brazos trataban de unirse para ejecutar la posición. Como seguía sin dar resultados, Aldebarán me mandó a parame al sol _al medio día, corriendo_. Esa masita de Cosmo tendría que juntarse y dispararse sin ayuda de mis manos o moriría como tocino en temporada navideña.

Tenía tanto calor que ya me estaba durmiendo y de nada servía que Aldebarán enviara a Kiki con un ánfora para hidratarme cada cierto tiempo.

\- Maestro, ¡por favor suélteme las dos manos!- Supliqué, tenía en mente la idea de aplicar algo que había hecho en Acuario cuando me fallaba la concentración. El principio que había utilizado para que mi Ventisca Boreal no me congelara también habría sido de utilidad, pero fue mucho después que se me ocurrió hacerlo.

\- Se me ocurre una idea mejor, _menina_. Regresemos a Tauro, pero entrenarás en el techo, donde todos te vean y no bajarás de allá hasta que caiga el sol a menos que logres, claro, concentrar tu Cosmo como se debe.

Corrí como si de mi vida se tratara escaleras arriba, no quería entrenar de esa forma pero entendía qué motivaba a mi maestro a ponerme en ese extremo tras un comentario que me hizo en la mañana: Isaak acaba de irse con el paso más lento que le haya visto en mi vida. Aldebarán me hizo sentar en flor de loto en las escaleras para que meditara.

\- Concéntrate mucho hoy, no querrás que en Acuario piensen que eres una debilucha.

Como pensé que me hablaba de Camus, de quién no quería saber nada en lo que me quedaba de existencia, le resté importancia hasta el momento en el que, en efecto, estaba yo de pie en el techo de la Casa de Tauro. El sol había bajado mucho, los vientos _etesios_ que venían desde el Egeo me daban la frescura que mi cuerpo llevaba horas pidiendo.

Terminé otro día de entrenamiento agotada y con dolor de cabeza. El golpe que me había dado por el ataque de Isaak en la mañana me pasaba factura. Me di una ducha fría, me eché unos aceites y me puse la ropa más ligera que tenía. Aldebrán se había apiadado de mí y me había regalado ropa de colores más vivos para no morir tostada bajo mi ropa negra en lo que quedaba de entrenamiento. Me puse un pantalón hasta la rodilla con una camisa que era una versión pequeña de un peplo y unas sandalias.

Ataqué la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar un par de galletas, el dulce siempre había sido como mi criptonita y era el principal responsable de mejorar mis estados de ánimo. Lo que me encontré era de otro planeta, Aldebarán estaba con sus ropas de entrenamiento pero sin las correas y protectores, con el pelo en una coleta medio alta y bailando en la cocina mientras tarareaba algo

\- _Vem magalenha rojão_…- Tarareaba mientras se movía por toda la cocina. En las manos tenía un tazón en el que había una sopa y a la que le había echado algunas especias. En otro lado del fogón había un par de pescados cocinándose.

Me apoyé en una columna a observar el espectáculo. Mi Maestro era un bailarín habilidoso y se veía tan relajado, tranquilo, despreocupado. En uno de sus movimientos, se dio la vuelta y la boca se le fue al suelo de la impresión, se puso más rojo que un tomate, inmóvil y con el tazón entre sus brazos. Tuve que acercarme a quitárselo antes de que lo dejara regar, olía delicioso.

\- ¿Hace cuánto estás ahí parada?- Preguntó con horror.

\- Oh, lo suficiente para ver buena parte del espectáculo, Maestro, ¡qué ritmo!- Tanteé el terreno y lo provoqué con éxito, se puso todavía más rojo y me dio la espalda mientras se aclaraba la garganta trescientas veces y se ataba y desataba la coleta ignorándome como nunca, ni siquiera cuando estuvo tan molesto había logrado hacerlo con tanta eficiencia.

\- Ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie lo que viste, ¿me oyes?- ¿En serio? Lo miré incrédula y molesta, ¿por qué por Odin y Thor, yo no podía regodearme por ahí diciéndole al mundo que mi Maestro se movía como los dioses? ¿Cuál era el lío? Ni siquiera yo podía moverme con tanta soltura; como buena europea, mis movimientos fluidos y coordinados llegaban al límite bailando foxtrot y vals…

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, ¿entiendes? Y menos a Shura, o sea que NI UNA PALABRA DE ESTO A EVA, AIMÉE, ¡NI UNA!- Parpadeé no sé cuántas veces antes de procesar. Ok, Capricornio y Tauro eran muy buenos amigos, probablemente lo molestaría hasta el cansancio si se enteraba pero lo que me sacó de órbita fue lo de Eva, ¿lo sabía mi Maestro? Eva me mataría seguro, aunque yo no hubiese abierto la boca para nada.

\- ¿Eva?

\- Sí, Eva. No creas que no las he oído… y Shura, _ele é um idiota_ si no se ha dado cuenta.

\- ¡Maestro ni se le ocurra decirle nada!- Le salté encima como un gato, si Eva llegaba a descubrir que Aldebarán sabía, me mataba. Había muchas posibilidades de que lo supiera, la mujer era tan hábil solucionando problemas, que medio Santuario le debía favores y por eso se conseguía lo que fuera.

\- Estamos de acuerdo en que ninguno de los dos debe abrir la boca, ¿cierto?- Asentí a regañadientes. – _Bem menina_, tenemos un trato. Ahora a comer que la moqueca fría no es agradable.

Estaba en medio de un sueño hermoso en el que Aldebarán no interrumpía mi interacción con Isaak de un grito cuando una ráfaga de Cosmo me despertó de golpe. Me levanté y corrí escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de Aldebarán que bajaba las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo mientras se ponía su camisa. Salí tras él sin decir nada, en mi cabeza le rogaba a Atenea que nada malo le estuviera pasando a Marah, pues era la dueña del Cosmo descontrolado. En Géminis mi Maestro se unió a Kanon, que tenía la cara contraída de preocupación, salí tras ellos pero Aldebarán me prohibió seguirlos.

\- Pero, Maestro, es mi amiga…

\- Nada, Aimeé, regresa a Tauro. Luego te contaré qué ha pasado, pero no es sensato que vayas.- De mala gana deshice mis pasos y me encerré en mi cuarto. Ahogué un grito cuando la figura de Eva me recibió de pie junto a la ventana, estaba preocupada mirando hacia Leo, cuando entré a duras penas me miró, llevaba las manos en oración, me acerqué a ella y juntas miramos largo rato hacia Leo, el Cosmo se detuvo y una hora después Aldebarán regresó.

Su rostro estaba serio, y me dijo unas escasas palabras de lo que había sucedido. No se sorprendió de ver a Eva en Tauro de nuevo y nos mandó a dormir tras repetirnos hasta el cansancio que Marah estaría bien y que sólo se trataba de una explosión de Cosmo durante el sueño.

\- Algo no me cuadra…- Dijo Eva apenas entramos a mi habitación. Le hice señas de que susurrar, pues si era verdad lo que me había dicho en la cena, Aldebarán alcanzaba a escuchar nuestras conversaciones cuando hablábamos sin moderación.

\- A mí tampoco, Aldebarán está de todo menos tranquilo, pero no quiso decirnos…

\- Ojalá está bien, ¿sabes? Estaba esperando poder contarles esto a ambas, pero ni modo….- La miré de hito en hito, casi sin respirar. Estaba tranquila, así que intuí que el asunto no tenía que ver con Denes ni con ningún baboso con ánimos de dárselas de semental. – Esta mañana recibí una llamada del Patriarca. Me pidió que fuera muy discreta con el asunto pero resulta que pronto ¡tendré por fin un Maestro!

La abracé con emoción mientras juntas reíamos. Le conté mi momento con Isaak en la mañana, tuve que taparle la boca porque casi se pone a gritar de la histeria diciendo que era el destino y un montón de locuras de las que luego me dijo, no hiciera caso porque no debía confiarme nunca. Pobrecita, le había ido tan mal que ya no confiaba en ningún hombre, si mucho en Albiore.

Platicamos el resto de la noche sobre nuestros entrenamientos. Eva por fin había despertado su Cosmo y resultó que se le daba muy fácil tratar de concentrarlo, ya había empezado a desarrollar alguna técnica propia a escondidas de su maestro, no iba a mostrársela hasta que no fuera algo decente.

Le hablé de mis problemas para ejecutar el Gran Cuerno también y de lo frustrada que me sentía ahora que ya debía de estar en un nivel en el que pudiera estar más a la par con mi Maestro cuando luchábamos.

\- Ay, Aimeé… pues es cuestión de concentración, estás pensando tanto en la técnica que no ubicas tu Cosmo donde es.

Me mostró un ejercicio para concentrar la energía en el pecho, primero pensando en ese lugar y después me iluminó con algunas asanas de yoga para concentrarme mejor y fortalecer mi centro de energía. Practicamos un poco y sentí una pequeña punzada cuando uní toda la energía que tenía a mano, no fue mucha por miedo a perder el control y tener que dormir luego en el ático o en el sótano de Tauro.

Caí agotada en mi cama y Eva se dispuso a irse para dejarme descansar.

\- Oye, ¿y te van a cambiar entonces de Maestro?

\- No- Me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo adivinaba por su tono de voz. – El mismísimo héroe estará de vuelta, pero todavía no sé cuándo. Sé buena, duérmete y no el digas a nadie.

Me revolví en mi cama inquieta, ¡carajo, el Sagitario volvía! Me pregunté qué pasaría cuando pasara y con eso en la cabeza me dormí.

**A/N**

**Upea:** Hermosa (o) en finlandés.

**Voi vittu!:** Es algo así como "maldita sea" o "mierda" en finlandés, y sí, es una palabrota no la usen en la calle, jajaja.

**Etesios:** Son los vientos de Grecia durante los meses de verano. Durante el día el sol es fuerte y el cielo despejado, pero estos vientos refrescan a su paso, hasta la noche cuando hace frío.

**Vem magalenha rojão:** Es la frase inicial de ésta sabrosura de canción que pueden bailar hasta el cansancio si desean ya sea por el Mundial –quién quita- o porque les guste esa maravilla de ritmo, el link cortesía de la bella Lara Harker: watch?v=stYJkLlNmsY

**Ele é um idiota:** es un idiota, si lo escaso de portugués que sé no me falla.

**Moqueca:** es un plato de Brasil a base de pescado, sal, especias y hierbas que varían según la zona. También puede servirse con ají.

Son todas ustedes muy amables al pasarse por ésta historia y de nuevo, infinitas gracias a Ktty AKA Lara Harker por el apoyo, las ideas y los chistes a altas horas de la noche, como verán, el bicho creativo cuando nos pica no deja dormir.

Espero que sigan disfrutando de éstas aventuras, como ya saben, la vida de Marah va unos meses adelante pero Aimeé y Eva no se van a quedar atrás por mucho tiempo, a ellas también les esperan más locuras, mientras siéntanse libres de poner comentarios, sugerencias y hablar de todo lo que les guste o no para nutrir esta historia.


	9. Maremagnum

Capítulo 9: Maremágnum.

Aldebarán no quiso explicarme nada distinto a lo que me había dicho ya sobre Marah. De nada valió que lo amenazara con contarle a Shura que bailaba samba como los dioses, o que se lo contaría a Afrodita o a Shaka o al mismísimo Patriarca, él no iba a hablar del tema por nada del mundo y se veía tenso, compungido, y hasta preocupado, ¿qué rayos había pasado en Leo? Eva tampoco pudo sacarle nada a nadie en Géminis ni en Leo… todos habían decidido quedarse callados, hacerse los tontos y fingir demencia.

Para rematar, tenía el día libre pero no sabía qué ponerme a hacer, hice varias flexiones, medité, practiqué lo que me había enseñado Eva el día anterior y me senté un rato en las escaleras de Tauro a darle una hojeada al Kalevala… nada me sacaba a Marah de la cabeza, y cuando fui a Leo a buscarla, ni ella ni su maestro estaban. Una idea perversa me recorrió la cabeza y cuando caí en cuenta de la pésima idea que había tenido, estaba en Acuario.

\- No esperaba verte de nuevo por aquí, _mademoiselle_\- Sentenció Camus desde el segundo piso. Me encogí de hombros, yo tampoco esperaba estar de nuevo ahí pero necesitaba ayuda extra y Aldebarán había visto el demonio el día anterior y no estaba de humor para ayudarme ese día.

\- Yo… tampoco, _Maitre_, pero necesito de su ayuda, ¿interrumpo?- A los tres minutos, Camus estaba junto a mí en el hall principal del onceavo templo. Vestía su armadura. Le expliqué los problemas que estaba teniendo con el Gran Cuerno, que no me concentraba lo suficiente y le expresé mi idea de usar el mismo sistema anti congelado que ya había empleado con la Ventisca Boreal pero me daba miedo que mi Cosmo se saliera de control.

\- El miedo, Aimeé, es el peor enemigo. Ya tienes las herramientas y el conocimiento suficiente para impedir que el hielo se salga de control, y claro está, tampoco es tu principal técnica de combate… o al menos pasará a un segundo plano conforme aprendas nuevas técnicas con Aldebarán.- Me sorprendió que me hubiera llamado por mi nombre, pero le encontré perfecto sentido a lo que decía y me detesté, ¿me daba miedo volverme más fuerte? ¿Me daba miedo salir de mi zona de confort para aprender nuevas técnicas? Hasta ese momento, la Ventisca Boreal había parecido suficiente… pero pronto estaría compitiendo por una armadura y una sola estrategia no bastaba.

Tenía que seguir entrenando, no sólo podía quedarme con el Gran Cuerno y entre mi conversación con Camus esa mañana y con Eva la noche anterior, se me ocurrió una idea para una técnica en la que tendría que trabajar en mis ratos libres y contra reloj. Agradecí a Camus sus palabras y paciencia y me dispuse a retirarme hacia Tauro. Cuando iba en la mitad del templo, una voz familiar me hizo volverme.

\- Maestro, ¿podría-?- Isaak también se quedó de piedra cuando me vio, pero recobró la compostura con mayor agilidad que yo -¿…podría hacer uso de los libros que posee sobre Asgard? Hay… un asunto acerca de todo esto que creo que debo buscar ahí primero, después de todo, hasta que no aclaremos lo del anillo que Hilda de Polaris utilizó contra los Santos de Bronce, dudo mucho que estas negociaciones sigan avanzando y ya tengo a Siren encima.

\- _Trés bien_, le diré a la vestal que te permita entrar cuando desees.

\- _Kiitos_.

Yo había avanzado fuera de Acuario lo más despacio que pude, me daba curiosidad saber qué tendrían que hablar esos dos y me sorprendió descubrir que eso de las negociaciones con Poseidón tampoco eran color de rosa y que había mucho por resolver para que fuera definitivo. Me hubiera quedado ahí observándolos, pero me dio algo de vergüenza, por fortuna y para mi sorpresa, Isaak me tomó del brazo cuando ya iba llegando a Capricornio.

\- ¡Aimeé, espera!

\- Hei!- Lo saludé con demasiado entusiasmo para mi gusto, pero daba igual.

\- Quería saber si estabas bien, me sentí mal después del entrenamiento de ayer, ¿te lastimé?- Se me derritió el corazón con esa pregunta y casi tuve el impulso de echármele en brazos, pero opté por algo más neutral como sonreír y encogerme de hombros.

\- No puedo negar que el dolor de cabeza fue terrible, pero estoy bien, de verdad.- Pareció aliviado y a pesar de llevar su armadura, no intimidaba, la verdad es que le sentaba muy bien. Por Odin, ¿qué iba a hacer con éste tipo? Su estadía no iba a ser prolongada en el Santuario pero disfrutaba tanto los escasos momentos en los que me lo encontraba, que sabía que lo iba a extrañar y me regañé por pensar como una novia enamorada, a duras penas nos conocíamos.

\- Me imagino. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte, ¿estás ocupada?- Me dio una serie de micro infartos fulminantes y un derrame cerebral, ¿qué quería mostrarme?

Lo seguí casi hasta las afueras del Santuario, al principio pensé que me llevaría solamente al bosque de la fuente de Atenea pero resulta que dentro del mismo, había un claro hermoso similar a los que hay en Finlandia, sólo que como es lógico, este estaba lleno de arbustos, flores y era un refugio del calor griego. Casi se me cae la boca de la impresión, era hermoso.

\- ¿Cómo diste con esto?

\- Muchas horas de ocio, lamento decir. Nunca puedo dar un paso adelante sin que Siren o Poseidón me lo autoricen, así que he tenido mucho tiempo libre para recorrer el Santuario.

\- ¿Es eso legal?- Soltó esa carcajada tan contagiosa suya y se encogió de hombros.

\- No creas que no me vigilan, pero desde que no me jodan mucho la vida, la verdad es que no me importa. Total, Camus, Crystal y Hyoga pueden hablar por mí, no tengo ningún interés en buscarme problemas.

\- ¿Por eso casi se te sale el alma ayer cuando apareció mi maestro?

\- Yo no diría que fuese por eso, pero si quieres verlo así, puede ser…

Nos quedamos largo rato comparando esos pequeños bosques con los enormes bosques de Finlandia, hablando de anécdotas e historias que habíamos oído de los locales, tuvimos tiempo de ponernos nostálgicos, aunque el verano griego no era tan inclemente cuando había refugio del sol, estábamos hechos para soportar mejor el frío, entre risas, le conté la vez en la que estando con Villi, casi nos mata una alce, aunque omití deliberadamente la manera en la que Villi había ahuyentado a la furiosa mamá para poder ocuparnos de su bebé.

Isaak se puso muy serio, y me miró de arriba abajo sin saber qué decir, ¿había dicho algo malo?

\- ¿Qué dije?- Le restó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de la mano pero se quedó serio y en silencio por largo rato. Para tratar de romper el hielo, le recordé que me debía la historia de cómo se había hecho aspirante a Santo de Atenea.

\- Ah, sí… voy a resumirlo bastante, espero me perdones por eso- Me encogí de hombros, cualquier cosa que quisiera compartirme y que dejara ese estado taciturno en el que había entrado, era ideal. Me conformaba con escuchar su voz suave y profunda. – Cuando mis padres murieron, me llevaron a un orfanato en el que estuve cerca de dos años. Era horrible y me escapaba todo el tiempo, siempre andaba en problemas… Siempre rogaba porque mi suerte cambiara, pues aunque los orfanatos tienen buen personal y dinero, no es donde esperas crecer y vivir la primera parte de tu vida, ¿no? Un día, Camus llegó por mí junto a otra santa, de quién no recuerdo su nombre… el caso es que me sacaron de allá y me llevaron a Siberia, a los dos años llegó Hyoga y el resto ya lo conoces.

\- Ahora que estás con Poseidón, ¿has pensado algún momento en ser Santo de Atenea?

\- No, ¿sabes? Creo que las cosas tenían que pasar así por alguna razón. Además, ahora soy algo así como un Caballero de Oro en Atlantis, aquí sería un Santo de Bronce…

\- De haber ganado la armadura…- Se me acercó peligrosamente, me tomó un mechón de cabello y jugó con él un rato antes de mirarme a los ojos.

\- Por supuesto que la habría ganado, señorita, de eso no tenga la menor duda- Le sonreí desafiante, dándole a entender que seguía poniendo en duda el asunto. El ambiente se puso tenso y me encontré mirándole tan fijamente como él a mí, en un parpadeo, acercó más su cara a la mía y sólo atiné a cerrar los ojos antes de sentir sus labrios contra los míos. Su beso era tranquilo y al mismo tiempo demandante, me derretí en ese momento, el resto del mundo dejó de importar, se me olvidó donde estaba, con quién; yo era pura sensación en ese momento.

Su mano bajó de mi cabello a mi mentón y me sostuvo con firmeza. Yo hice lo mismo, como en un espejo y nos besamos un rato hasta que me falló el aire y me separé de él con el pulso a mil por hora y la cara hirviendo, roja de la pena… él me gustaba, yo le gustaba, pero me intimidaba mucho.

Él también sonreía con timidez, me sentía como una tonta, no sabía qué hacer o decir pero él me ahorró eso porque me volvió a besar y esta vez sus manos no se quedaron firmes en mi mentón, sino que me acariciaban la mejilla, el cabello y los brazos.

\- _Olet todella kaunis_\- me dijo en un susurro ronco. Le puse el índice en la boca y luego tomé la iniciativa para besarlo de vuelta un rato más hasta que por fin nos separamos, los dos sin aire. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de nosotros hasta que se volteó a encararme.

\- Lo digo en serio, o_let todella kaunis _y me gustas, Aimeé…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegué a Tauro dando tumbos como idiota, con cara de ponqué y muy distraída, cuando entré a la cocina, sin embargo, se me bajó todo. Aldebarán estaba serio y me miraba inescrutable, ¿qué pasó?

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Eeem, ¿por ahí?- Aldebarán cerró los ojos como para contener su mal humor un momento, cuando los abrió otra vez, su semblante se había relajado.

\- Estaba preocupado, Aimeé.

\- ¿Pasó algo, Maestro?- Me senté en la silla que había frente a él en la cocina, no me iba a ir de ahí hasta sacarle lo que sea que lo estuviera preocupando, aburriendo o molestando, ¿tendría que ver con Marah?

\- Verás, Aimeé… ayer que acompañé a Kanon a Leo y encontramos a Marah hecha un mar de lágrimas junto a Aioria, también quedó claro que ella y Kanon tienen algo y no es mi asunto, pero él es mucho mayor que ella, no es tampoco la persona más confiable del universo, y eso me hizo pensar en la escena que vi ayer en la mañana entre Kraken y tú…- Traté de interrumpirle pero me indicó que le dejara continuar, ya sabía yo que él no era muy bueno expresándose y que iba a dar un rodeo enorme antes de ir al punto al que quería llegar. – No sólo eres mi pupila, me preocupo por ti y te quiero como una hermanita, puedo llegar a ser muy territorial, para tu información, y es por eso que te pido que cuides de ti bien; no puedo pedirte que no te fijes en nadie, eso no me corresponde, pero que seas cautelosa, _menina_, tu bienestar también es mi responsabilidad.

Aldebarán podía ser la persona más tierna y adorable del mundo cuando no era el Maestro estricto que pedía el 150% de mí en los entrenamientos. Sea lo que hubiese visto ayer respecto a Marah y a Kanon, el asunto lo había puesto en contexto acerca de lo jóvenes que éramos, de la posibilidad de que nos enamoráramos de alguien y de lo inevitable que era, ¿sería esto lo que esperaba Atenea que pasara cuando decidió recibir más jovencitas en su Santuario? No podría saberlo a menos que le preguntara, pero me moría de la pena; no es como si ella no tuviera nada más que hacer.

Los días sucesivos, Isaak y yo nos vimos un par de veces: aparte de una gran química, un par de besos y una buena conversación sobre cualquier tema que se nos atravesara, no pasaba nada. Cuando estaba en el convento, me di cuenta que muchas de mis compañeras tenían amigos con derechos, amantes y hasta novios sin ninguna clase de pudor, todo eso se desarrollaba a mi alrededor sin que yo lo entendiera del todo y Tarja había procurado protegerme de eso, pues confiaba que encontrara a alguien con quien pudiera compartir mi vida y no sólo mi cama por momentos, además siempre había sido tímida y tenía pésima coordinación entre la boca y el cerebro… sólo con Isaak la cosa había fluido tan espontáneamente; pero conforme pasaba la semana, mis dudas anteriores se volvían una realidad, sumadas a las palabras de Aldebarán, a las advertencias de Eva… tenía la cabeza hecha una maraña y por supuesto, mi entrenamiento no avanzó mayor cosa.

\- Tengo una mala noticia…- Soltó Isaak, estaba tenso y evitaba mirarme. Yo, al contrario, le miraba fijamente esperando que me dijera lo que sea que tuviera en la cabeza, hasta que soltó un suspiro de resignación y me miró con el ceño fruncido. – Me han pedido que regrese a Atlantis otra vez… hay… un asunto con Asgard que debe resolverse primero, así que debo regresar a custodiar mi pilar.

Ahí estaba, como un baldado de agua fría, el peor de mis presentimientos, de Adebarán, de Eva y de todo el mundo con dos dedos de frente en la cabeza. Él no pertenecía a éste lugar, nos veríamos poco y yo dudaba que esto pudiera funcionar de ésta manera, después de todo, no podía pasarme los días pensando qué estaría haciendo; debía entrenar, hacerme fuerte y ganar una armadura. Contrario a la suya, mi cara era un puñado de emociones, todas visibles y descifrables.

\- Oye, oye… no te vas a librar de mí tan fácil, aunque no puedo prometer demasiado tampoco- Él también se sentía contrariado con todo esto, lo abracé y él me robó otro beso antes de que nos separáramos quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Fue una semana maravillosa en muchos sentidos, y ahora que se terminaba, volvía a mi realidad.

Para empeorar las cosas, Marah casi me mata al día siguiente en un entrenamiento. Estaba fuera de sí, distraída y desesperada, ni siquiera me buscaba pelea, no atinaba los golpes y las gradas estaban llenas de mirones, desde los Santos de Plata y gran parte de los Santos Dorados. Traté de provocarla, incitarla a que atacara con la ferocidad y tenacidad que la caracterizaban pero nada pasaba, nada. Hasta que Aioria la exhortó a atacar y sus manos se quedaron enganchadas en mi cuello sin que yo pudiera soltarme, estaba tan fuera de sí que por impulso se me fue encima. Tuvo que intervenir mi maestro, el suyo, Kanon de Géminis y medio Santuario a los gritos…

Yo escuchaba todo distante, la voz de Aldebarán que me exigía que le respondiera, los gritos del Coliseo. Me levantó en brazos y me llevó hasta Tauro, recuerdo haberle hecho señas a Marah de que hablaríamos luego, porque me tenía que explicar que carajos le había pasado, estaba asustada, furiosa y muy débil.

Aldebarán me metió en mi cama, al tiempo que Camille, la vestal del templo, entraba con una palangana llena de agua y me limpiaba la arena de las heridas mientras yo pataleaba del dolor, el agua tenía alcohol. Luego, Aldebarán regresó sin su armadura y se sentó junto a mí, me examinó la cara con cuidado, luego el resto buscando huesos rotos, la garganta me dolía y no podía hablar muy bien.

\- Bebe esto.- Me pasó un vaso con agua de jengibre, que me tragué sin pensarlo dos veces – Debes descansar, ¿de acuerdo? Luego continuaremos tu entrenamiento… tus progresos son evidentes, me has dado un susto pero estoy orgulloso.

Le sonreí de vuelta, me tomé el último sorbo refrescante y le entregué el vaso, Camille lo recibió y me asusté porque no recordaba haberla visto entrar otra vez. Di gracias que Isaak se hubiera ido, así no tendría que verme hecha un desastre. Cuando me quedé sola, me acerqué al cuarto de baño: con horror vi que tenía un moretón en todo el cuello, parte del pómulo derecho y varios rasguños en el resto de la cara.

\- Maldita sea, Marah…

Me recosté, no tenía fuerzas para nada. Mañana iba a resentir más los golpes que me había dado mi amiga estando fuera de sí. Estaba acomodando las almohadas y cojines cuando Marah entró a mi cuarto y por reflejo, me estreché contra la cabecera de la cama, el gesto de dolor que atravesó su rostro no tenía precio.

\- Bully…

\- No me digas Bully- Estaba tan enojada con ella que el que usara el apodo que ella me había puesto sólo aumentó mi ira, ¿qué carajos le había pasado para haberme atacado así? Lo hubiera entendido de haber estado las dos en un combate real, no en medio de un entrenamiento en el que nadie estaba apostando nada.

La examiné con cuidado, estaba hecha un desastre, sus nudillos estaban rotos y la mirada perdida y desencajada. Cuando se disculpó, todavía sentía olas de ira recorrerme pero una inmensa compasión por ella me atacó de la nada.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Kanon?- Ese era el origen del asunto, ese tipo que no había tenido escrúpulos años atrás en engañar a Poseidón, usar a Hilda de Polaris, usar a las Marinas de Poseidón… todo para hacerse con el control del mundo, y luego volvía aquí redimido por la diosa como si nada, yo seguía sin comprenderlo… y ahora, Marah. Yo no tenía palabra en lo que hizo antes, no lo terminaba de entender, pero en lo que a mi amiga respectaba, podía odiarlo a muerte ahí mismo, sí… todo el mundo en este Santuario creía que podía pasar por encima nuestra al creernos indefensas. Recordé a Argol de Perseo cuando nos descubrieron burlándonos de Shaina y hasta la dureza de mi Maestro el mes que le siguió…

Marah me echó el cuento de Apolo, lo de las Marinas buscando a su familia y lo que había pasado con Kanon, TODO. Traté de buscar algunas soluciones y lo único seguro era que, aunque con el corazón roto, estaría más tranquila en el Santuario. También le dije que Isaak me había hablado de lo reservado que era Kanon y lo poco probable que era que abriera la boca acerca de su acostón con ella, eso sí, me hervía la cabeza de solo pensarlo…

\- ¿Isaak? ¿Cuál Isaak?- Ah, sí, ese pequeñísimo detalle que había omitido con ella… el Isaak por el que me estaba desengranando la cabeza. Le conté a medias tintas lo que iba del asunto, que nos gustábamos, que no había certeza de nada, que era General de Kraken pero omití el asunto del beso y de la semana anterior, no creía que fuera prudente. Y caí en cuenta de que tal vez ella podría pensar que él tuvo algo que ver con lo de su familia pero las cuentas no daban, él tenía si mucho, un par de años más que yo como máximo, había entrenado con Hyoga, etc.

\- No te preocupes, Bully, no estaba pensando en eso. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice mucho daño?- La miré con cara de "¿y tú qué crees?" pero la verdad, el descanso me sentaba bien después de esa golpiza, me dolía el pecho y dudo mucho que hubiese podido concentrar Cosmo en ese estado y lanzarlo a diestra y siniestra; no, tendría dos días de cama para echarle cabeza a todo a ver si me desenredaba… empezando por cómo ejecutar por fin el Gran Cuerno para que Aldebarán me dejara ejecutarlo con posición incluida; además de la nueva técnica.

Me despedí de Kitty esa noche y me acosté a dormir, pero las pesadillas no me dejaron descansar ni reposar ni nada parecido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba de pie en el bosque, había empezado a nevar y se avecinaba una tormenta. Andaba sin rumbo buscando algún punto de referencia que me llevara al pueblo más cercano y resguardarme. Caminé y caminé sin poder encontrar nada que me orientara. Escuché una rama quebrarse, me giré rápidamente para encontrar a Isaak de pie que me miraba sin ninguna expresión; se rompió otra rama y Aldebarán, Marah y Eva me miraban con la misma expresión que había advertido en Isaak… lo busqué de vuelta y ya no estaba, miré a mi alrededor y estaba sola otra vez.

Mis manos temblaban, me costaba caminar sentía que se me entumecían todos los dedos, estaba mal abrigada. La tierra comenzó a temblar y corrí para protegerme de la avalancha, estaba cerca de una colina empinada, pero nada pasó. Miré de nuevo y un enorme alce se acercaba a mí, o eso creía que era, pero su delicada figura se agrandó e hizo más ancha y un enorme todo envuelto en llamas me miraba fijamente, esperando el momento preciso para atacarme. No podía correr o me embestiría sin que pudiera ponerme a salvo; los árboles que me rodeaban no tenían ramas fuertes o estaban muy altas… miré de nuevo al toro y un aura roja y dorada lo invadía todo, arremetió contra mí y no pude ponerme a salvo, pero cuando me tocó, se desvaneció como una ilusión y en su lugar, apareció el gentil Cosmo de Atenea.

\- No tengas miedo, Aimeé… sé que puedes protegerme y serás una guerra valiosa, da lo mejor de ti y no dudes, los que te quieren jamás te han abandonado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los dos días de reposo tuve, exactamente, el mismo sueño. Al tercer día ya cansada de entrenar y de registrar que por fin empezaba a concentrar mi Cosmo con precisión, traté de dormir pero el sueño fue tan fuerte esa vez que me caí de la cama. Casi lloro cuando mis pómulos tocaron el suelo, dolió como el demonio.

No pude volver a dormir tratando de hallarle un significado a lo que había soñado, pero no pude. Me levanté deambulando por todo mi cuarto, el calor estaba haciéndose sentir otra vez, y eso sólo significaba que el verano estaba por alcanzar su cenit y lo peor estaba por llegar. Me mojé la cara, me agarré el cabello en una coleta y salí a caminar por el Coliseo…

Isaak.

Eva.

Marah.

Aldebarán…

Todos ellos se habían convertido en personas preciadas para mí, eran mundos independientes que encontraban su punto en común conmigo y yo me apoyaba en ellos, parte de mi proceso como aspirante a Santa se lo debía a la mayoría de ellos… y a Isaak, le debía el que me hubiera enseñado qué se siente entenderse tan bien con alguien.

Un sonido de risas, gritos y vidrios rotos me sacó de mi nube personal. De entre las columnas, pude ver un grupo de hombres bebiendo alrededor de una fogata, entre ellos Argol de Perseo y Denes, el ex de Eva. Se me erizó la piel de imaginar qué podría estar diciendo pero agucé mi oído.

\- Esas mujerzuelas creen que pueden venir aquí a hacer lo que se les ocurra…- Dijo un tipo pequeño, de rasgos desagradables y con la voz pastosa de lo ebrio que estaba.

\- Una lástima, antes ninguna se atrevía decir nada… zorras.- Replicó Denes, ¿se estaría refiriendo a Eva? Me provocó salir y darles una tunda, pero yo era sólo una aprendiz y ahí estaba un Caballero de Plata entre ellos, era muy mala idea. Agradecí que estuvieran todos tan borrachos que no detectaron mi presencia.

\- A ti te falta coraje, Denes. Yo, a esa mujerzuela de Marah, la voy a golpear hasta que me canse, y luego la voy a poseer con o sin su permiso… vas a ver, a estas mujercitas hay que enseñarles quién manda- Me estremecí y quise salir corriendo. Era imposible que él pudiera hacer eso, ¿o sí? Podía jactarse todo lo que quisiera, pero tenía unos votos que respetar, no… eso era imposible.

Corrí hasta que llegué al claro que me había mostrado Isaak, estaba tan asustada que ni el recuerdo de nuestro primer beso me había regresado el color a las mejillas. Respiré buscando aire, una y otra vez, las manos me temblaban.

\- _¿Qué te pasa?_\- El sonido de la voz cósmica de Isaak me hizo gritar de susto. ¿Cómo lo supo? Él tenía esa habilidad asombrosa de abordarme en los momentos precisos, me senté junto a pequeño lago y metí los pies., me concentré para tratar de responderle, nunca había intentado hablar cósmicamente con nadie.

\- _N-nada._\- Mentí.

\- _Mentirosa. ¿te desperté?_\- Ojalá estuviera en mi cama y me hubiera despertado, deseaba no haber escuchado nada de lo que esos hombres tenían por decir sobre mis amigas, y sobre las mujeres del Santuario en general, era como un insulto a la misma diosa, ¿cómo se atrevían? Decidí no decirle nada de esto a Isaak, era un tipo muy tranquilo pero algo así no le iba a dar paz hasta que volviéramos a vernos y si aún no había noticias de Atlantis, tampoco había noticias de Asgard.

\- _No, sólo tuve un mal sueño… Me alegra escucharte…_

\- _A mí también, me choca que Siren tarde tanto en Asgard…_\- Sonreí divertida, de verdad se escuchaba exasperación en su voz. Me pidió que le contara qué había sido de mí desde su partida y le conté groso modo lo que pasó con Marah, menos la parte en la que me molió a golpes. Le hablé de mis progresos y de los sueños recurrentes que tenía con Finlandia desde que tenía memoria.

\- _No sabría que decirte nada sobre su significado, pero préstales atención, Rakkaani_\- Me sonrojé cuando me llamó su amor y casi me quedo muda el resto de la noche, sin saber qué decirle. – Hey, ¿te desmayaste?- Soltó con tono burlón, le regañé por burlarse de mí, pues me había tomado por sorpresa.

Me relajé tanto hablando con él que me dio sueño, nos despedimos y prometí contarle más adelante qué pasaba con mi entrenamiento. Volví a Tauro y me recosté un rato mientras amanecía, se venía un entrenamiento duro e intenso, las pruebas estaban cada vez más cerca.

**A/N**

**Maremágnum:** Es una mezcla confusión y caos.

**Olet todella kaunis:** eres tan hermosa.

**Rakkaani:** Mi amor.

_**Aimeé y Eva me han tenido trabajando duro ésta semana en sus historias, seguro pasaron cuenta de cobro por mi descuido durante el semestre y ahora no paro de escribir. Como verán, queridos lectores, estos capítulos son una transición entre el diario de Marah y el de Aimeé y espero lo disfruten, ya que he tenido la misión de narrar a Aimeé, a Eva y dar el punto de vista de ellas sobre algunos asuntos. **_

_**Me aterré escribiendo las escenas con Isaak y espero no se les antojen muy cursis, cualquier comentario será recibido con gratitud y cariño. ¡Felíz inicio de semana!**_


	10. Heliea

Capítulo 10: Heliea

Entré corriendo a mi cuarto hecha un mar de lágrimas, llena de culpas y con ganas de matarme. Había sido tan ingenua de pensar que en realidad todos en el Santuario eran buenos y de corazón puro, que ahora pesaba sobre mis hombros el que Marah estuviera luchando entre la vida y la muerte, con el rostro desfigurado, su honra y la de sus maestros en veremos.

\- ¡Aimeé, ábreme!- La voz autoritaria de Aldebarán me exigía que le despejara el paso, se escuchaba preocupado.

Me encogí en mi cama llorando a lágrima suelta, apretando los puños y odiándome, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? En la puerta, las voces de Aldebarán y Camille intercambiaban frases apuradas, angustiadas; mi Maestro seguía golpeando la puerta con fuerza una y otra vez.

\- ¡Aimée, ábreme o voy a tumbar la puerta!

\- ¡Vete, no quiero ver a nadie! Haz lo que quieras con la puerta, no es mía…- Lloré, lloré y lloré a los gritos. En Leo, los Cosmos de Kanon y de Aioria se agitaban cada vez más, el de Marah era apenas imperceptible. Me habían enviado a Tauro desde Aries cuando la recuperaron del Yomotsu, y me aseguraron que iba a estar bien, pero, ¿no sería esa una forma de castigarme por mi silencio? No me hubiera extrañado si hubiera sido el caso, ambos defendían a la leona con uñas y dientes.

\- _"¿Qué pasa, Kulta?"_\- La voz cósmica de Isaak me tomó por sorpresa, pero recordé con amargura que él siempre estaba en el lugar correcto al momento correcto. Estuve tentada en responderle, desahogarme con él y sacarme esto del alma, pero algo me decía que no era la persona indicada para hacerlo. Volvió a preguntar con insistencia qué me pasaba pero no respondí… no podía.

\- Ábrenos la puerta por favor, _pais_\- La voz dulce de Camille me pedía que descorriera el cerrojo de la puerta. Aldebarán no se escuchaba por ninguna parte, por lo que supuse que se había retirado antes de tumbar la puerta a golpes: era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sin esfuerzo.

\- Déjala ser, Camille… en su terquedad no va a escucharnos.- Las palabras de mi maestro entraron como una punzada a través de mi corazón, dolía tanto que me provocó más llanto. Pataleé, rodé y chillé en mi cama sin consuelo. Sentí otra vez el Cosmos de Isaak, ya exasperado… me sentí peor; ya luego le explicaría, él tendría la paciencia para ponerse en mis zapatos y no enojarse demasiado por el asunto, finalmente desistió.

Afuera, otro murmullo de voces precedió al puñetazo que Aldebarán le dio a la puerta que abrió de par en par sin oponer ninguna resistencia. El cerrojo pasó zumbando por la ventana, yo sólo pude agacharme a tiempo antes de que me golpeara y me sacara un ojo, me diera en la cabeza o cualquier otra cosa. Detrás de Aldebarán, la tímida y pequeña figura de Camille me miraba sin pestañear, a ratos miraba de reojo a mi maestro, de quién pensé que me iba a agarrar del cabello y halarme hasta el hall principal al tiempo que soltaba maldiciones e improperios en portugués.

En cambio, se sentó en el suelo frente a mí, que seguía en la cama y me tomó los mechones que se me pegaban a la cara por las lágrimas, luego me limpió las mejillas; me pasó un pañuelo para que hiciera lo mismo con mis ojos, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Agaché la cabeza avergonzada.

\- Es mi culpa, Maestro…- Hipé, ya sin aire. – Si hubiera hablado, si hubiera abierto la boca Marah no estaría mal en éste momento, no es justo… ha pasado tanto.- Conforme hablaba, el llanto se hacía más fuerte, más profuso y el aire me empezaba a fallar.

\- No, _minha menina_, tranquilízate primero- Su enorme mano se apoyó en mi hombro, con la otro me tomó ambas manos y sus enormes ojos estaban llenos de cariño y confianza, toda dirigida hacia mí. Me solté y me abracé fuerte, sintiéndome otra vez como una niña pequeña y perdida, sin rumbo.

Camille se sentó junto a mí en la cama y me ofreció un poco de aromática y té para tranquilizarme. Lo recibí con la mano temblorosa y un par de gotas cayeron a mi cama. Hice ademán de limpiar, pero se mano se posó delicadamente sobre la mía.

\- Yo hago eso mañana, no te preocupes- Le agradecí con una inclinación de cabeza y silenciosamente, se retiró dejándonos solos a Aldebarán y a mí. Di un par de sorbos bajo la atenta mirada del Toro Celeste, su mano seguía en mi hombro.

El último sorbo me supo a gloria y fui feliz por un instante. Tomé una inhalación fuerte antes de mirar a mi maestro a los ojos.

\- Soy una pésima amiga, Maestro…

\- No lo eres Aimée…

\- Sí lo soy, esto se pudo haber evitado pero yo quise creer que algo malo podía pasar. Tengo que advertirle a Eva también… _perkele!_\- Hice ademán de levantarme pero el empujón que me propinó Aldebarán me hizo perder el equilibrio, solté el vaso que cayó son estruendo sobre el suelo. Alde y yo recogimos los pedazos y los pusimos sobre mi mesita de noche. Tomé mi libro y me lo puse en el regazo, tratando de que los restos de té de la porcelana no mancharan sus hojas.

Aldebarán miró con interés el libro y se lo extendí para que lo tomara. Estaba todo en finlandés pero tenía algunas imágenes que ilustraban las historias, mismas que examinó con curiosidad hasta que abrió la página en la que tenía mi foto con Tarja y mi familia, la examinó con más detenimiento, primero mirándome en busca de aprobación… me encogí de hombros, confiaba ciento por ciento en él.

\- No tenía idea de que conociste a tu familia, _menina_.

\- Oh, sí… aunque estaba muy pequeña cuando murieron.

\- ¿Qué les pasó?

\- Murieron en una helada, no tomaron las precauciones necesarias y nos quedamos sin luz y suplementos muy prontos, estábamos con unos vecinos, sólo sobrevivimos un amigo y yo que éramos los más pequeños… Maestro, ¿eso qué tiene que ver con Marah?- Temí sonar muy ruda pero el hilo de la conversación se habían enredado hace rato y yo no entendía qué tenía que ver la muerte de mis padres con que Marah estuviera agonizando por mi culpa … la sensación me atormentaba a cada minuto, estaba cero receptiva, paciente o tranquila.

Aldebarán se encogió de hombros, apenado.

\- Tienes razón, _menina_, discúlpame, buscaba un indicio de cómo ayudarte… y lo que veo es que en general, eres muy dura contigo misma. ¿Habría cambiado en algo que hubieras hablado? Y no me respondas automáticamente, piénsalo primero.

¿Habría cambiado en algo si hubiera dicho lo que escuché? Estaba segura de que así era, Aioria y Kanon habrían estado alertas, la gata misma hubiera estado alerta. Las posibilidades se reducían si pensaba en el hecho de que estaría vigilada por sus seres queridos, ambos Caballeros Dorados de la Orden de Atenea. ¿Hubiera evitado el momento del ataque? Tal vez sí, tal vez no… no tenía forma de saberlo pero sus efectos se hubieran visto matizados, de eso sí estaba segura.

Levanté mis ojos buscando los de mi Maestro, encontré que me miraba fijamente.

\- Creo que sí hubiera podido matizar los efectos, Maestro.- Asintió, de acuerdo con mi punto.

\- Pero… Aimée, aunque los hubieras puesto alerta, nada iba a cambiar el hecho de que Argol de Perseo estaría detrás de Marah tratando de matarla…- Por su rostro vi una sombra de horror, seguro de imaginar otras cosas peores. Cerró los ojos apartando ese pensamiento, era claro que la sola idea le indignaba.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué sigue aquí? No es como con los Géminis que tienen personalidades difíciles pero están arrepentidos de sus pecados… él no, Shaina tampoco… y así hay mucha gente, Aldebarán, aquí también hay gente mala…- Mi retahíla iba en aumento y la velocidad de mis palabras también, la mano de mi maestro sobre mi cabeza me distrajo de esa línea de pensamiento de inmediato.

\- Aimeé, ya hemos hablado de esto… Nosotros no somos quiénes para juzgar cómo y porqué hace Atenea sus cosas- Asentí, tenía razón. Los motivos de la diosa eran muchas veces incomprensibles – Lo que sí puedo decirte es que, a pesar de eso, ella siempre vela por sus Santos… y muchas veces entre nosotros mismos nos apoyamos para protegernos… no pienses que estás sola… si algo aprendimos de la Guerra Santa, es que teníamos que aprender a trabajar en equipo y a confiar en los otros a pesar de las circunstancias…

Me recosté sobre la almohada, en posición fetal buscando consuelo y fuerzas. Mi maestro tenía razón pero sentía que había faltado a nuestra promesa de amistad y odiaba ese sentimiento. El Kalevala quedó junto a mi cabeza cuando Aldebarán se levantó para dejarme descansar, lo abracé con fuerza mientras mi maestro me cubría con una manta.

\- _Menina_, descansa, no te atormentes más … por favor, Marah estará bien.

Me levanté por reflejo cuando recordé que debía advertirle a Eva también, ya me había contado brevemente lo imbécil que era el tal Denes, tanto como lo fue Argol pero sin estatus o poder, aunque daba igual. El Santo de Plata podía excusarlo, hacerse el idiota y buscar la manera de librarlo de un lío si pasaba algo y hasta donde sabía, Albiore no se encontraba para protegerla.

\- Eva, Maestro…

\- No te preocupes, enviaré a alguien a chequear que esté bien y hablaré personalmente con Albiore si eso te hace estar más tranquila, ahora duérmete.

Me recosté pero no dormí. Las imágenes de esa noche junto al Coliseo pasaban una y otra vez por mi cabeza. A mitad de la noche me senté en mi cama, miré por la ventana hacia la Calzada Zodiacal y me concentré en Leo, invocando mi Cosmo envié señales a Marah para que respondiera pero nada pasaba, suspiré y me removí en la cama sin saber qué hacer.

O bueno, tal vez sí, concentré toda mi energía cósmica tratando de ubicar a Isaak. Como era evidente que no tenía ni idea, me concentré en mandar pequeñas corrientes de Cosmo hasta Cabo Sunión, pero no hubo respuesta. Aburrida, encendí una vela y me quedé largo rato mirando la fotografía de mi familia hasta que por fin me dormí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¡Concéntrate, Aimée!- Aldebarán estaba muy molesto. Llevaba dos días en los que mi entrenamiento había dado el doble de pasos hacia atrás, como si los últimos meses no hubieran pasado y yo recién llegaba al Santuario. Era la tercera vez que me ganaba en combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin esfuerzo y mi sangre estaba por todo el piso de la Casa de Tauro, las columnas ni hablar.

Me levanté sintiendo el sabor ferroso de la sangre inundar mi boca otra vez.

\- No voy a repetirlo de nuevo, ¡concéntrate y atácame!- Me apoyé en los codos tratando de levantarme pero el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis rodillas se sentía exagerado. "_No puedo…_", la voz en mi interior gritaba pidiendo clemencia pero Aldebarán estaba harto de ser condescendiente conmigo. – Te levantas o te atacaré de todas formas…

Entré en pánico. Levanté la vista hacia su enorme figura, se veía más alto y corpulento, sumado eso a su impaciencia a flor de piel. Sentí que sus pies dejaron el suelo y atiné a rodar a mi derecha buscando escapar de su ataque. Una, dos y tres veces hasta que pude sostenerme de rodillas y luego levantarme. Tenía moretones a lo largo de los brazos, y en un descuido, mi maestro había aprovechado que el cordón de mi bota estaba desatado para ponerme a morder el polvo.

Camille se escabullía aterrada entre las columnas mientras hacía sus labores y los transeúntes no dudaron en hacer caso omiso a su curiosidad, nada podía salvarme.

Me puse en posición de combate, los pies separados y las manos listas para asestar unos buenos puños. Logré esquivar a mi maestro otra vez y con ambas piernas me apoyé en sus hombros buscando llevarlo al suelo pero me tomó del talón y salí volando hacia la columna. Cuando miré en su dirección estaba listo para lanzarme el Gran Cuerno.

Desde el suelo, traté de recolectar la mayor cantidad de Cosmo que pude para contraatacarle, pero yo era más lenta, el Gran Cuerno de mi maestro me lanzó casi hasta Géminis donde ya no pude ponerme en pie. Sentí unos pasos junto a mí y una figura que me levantaba en brazos, entre abrí los ojos para cruzarme con la figura borrosa de Isaak de Kraken. Cuando Aldebarán se paró a su lado, todo a mí alrededor se puso negro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un roce suave en el cabello me devolvió a la conciencia. Parpadeé varias veces para registrar lo que estaba viendo: Isaak de Kraken, sin su armadura, sentado en el suelo de _mi habitación en Tauro_, me miraba fijamente mientras jugaba con mi cabello. Le sonreí con complicidad.

\- _Hei, kulta_…

\- _Hei_\- Atiné a saludar mientras mi mano se alzaba para tocar su rostro, justo en el lado de la cicatriz, y contrario a la vez anterior, no hizo ningún intento por retirar mi mano. La piel en ese lugar de su rostro era, extrañamente, más tersa y delicada. Extendí mi dedo índice hasta su ceja, donde terminaba la cicatriz y ascendí hasta su cabello.

Sus labios se juntaron con los míos pero se enderezó a tiempo, Aldebarán entró, maldije por lo bajo y él sonrió con suficiencia.

\- ¿Ya está despierta?- Isaak asintió al tiempo que se levantaba sin alejarse mucho. Aldebarán se inclinó hacia mí y me revisó superficialmente, entre los tres había un silencio incómodo.

Me apoyé en los codos y me quedé petrificada, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Isaak agarraba el Kalevala con interés mal disfrazado y leía las primeras páginas. Cuando levantó la mirada para mirar a Aldebarán, su mirada se cruzó con la mía un momento, parecía más incómodo de lo que podía imaginar.

\- ¿Estás bien, _menina_?- Asentí, parecía preocupado pero ni una pizca de culpa aparecía en su rostro o en sus ojos. Aldebarán iba a todo por el todo en lo que a mi entrenamiento respectaba. – Descansa hoy, pero necesito que te concentres, ya no es momento de consideraciones.

\- Lo sé Maestro, gracias.

Con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió de Isaak. En su rostro pude mirar una advertencia y sonreí por lo protector que podía llegar a ser el taurino. Volvimos a mirarnos, esta vez, la mirada de Isaak estaba más liviana, signo inequívoco de que ya estaba relajado.

\- Es… algo territorial, pero es un gran maestro.- Me excusé, al tiempo que Isaak volvía sentarse en el suelo junto a mí.

\- No me queda la menor duda.

\- Oh, vamos… relájate.- Volvió a besarme y me atrapó en un abrazo que apenas y tuve tiempo de corresponder, se levantó conmigo en brazos y me sentó en su regazo un largo rato, sus dedos por mis brazos, mi cabello. Los míos, inexpertos, jugueteaban con su camisa y también con su cabello. Le había echado de menos, pensaba aprovechar esos escasos momentos que tenía a solas… y en privado.

\- _Et!-_ Se levantó de un brinco cuando traté de sentarme a horcajadas en su regazo llevada por el impulso de sentirle más cerca. – Creo que es mala idea, ¿sabes? A duras penas me ha dejado entrar a acompañarte…- Me senté en la cama registrando sus palabras, ¿qué era exactamente una mala idea? Lo miré sin comprender, hasta que una sonrisa traviesa y mal intencionada adornó sus labios, me puse roja y me tapé con la sábana.

Él soltó una carcajada al tiempo que se sentaba de nuevo a mi lado para destaparme la cara.

\- No te escondas…- Soltó un suspiro mientras apoyaba su codo en el colchón pero haciendo una llave con mi cuerpo, de modo que no podía levantarme a menos que lo empujara o él me lo permitiera.

\- Me voy a quedar escondida hasta que se me pase la vergüenza… ¡esa no era mi intención!- Chillé, intimidada por mis acciones inconscientes y desesperadas.

\- No… quítate esa sábana fea de la cara, Aimée, además, tenemos que hablar.- ¿Hablar? Esa frasecita nunca traía buenos presagios, me destapé y me senté muy derecha esperando que él iniciara LA charla, aunque no sabía de qué quería hablar exactamente, tenía mis sospechas. – Primero, explícame qué rayos pasó la semana pasada que no me respondiste, casi me enloquezco y de paso a Siren porque no me decías nada…

\- ¿Siren?

\- Sí, Siren, el General Marino del Atlántico Sur y actual comandante del ejército de Poseidón…. - Oh, ya entendía por dónde iba esto. – Y segundo, ¿qué carajos te está pasando? Te he visto luchar antes y nunca habías estado tan distraída, en una batalla real ya estarías muerta…- Su voz era firme y tranquila, pero me dejó leer con sus palabras que estaba molesto y yo también estaba molesta conmigo misma por dejarme afectar de esa manera, pero me sentía culpable, incapaz de hacer nada distinto a recriminarme mi falta de sentido común y lealtad hacia mi amiga. No encontraba palabras para describírselo a él y me daba miedo, ¿me entendería?

\- Verás… ha pasado algo con una amiga, está en coma por mi culpa…- Se me quebró la voz, no podía soportar el sonido de mis propias palabras recriminándome. Marah estaba en coma todavía, no había despertado, y la única vez en que había ido a visitarla, la vestal de Leo casi me saca a escobazos por mala amiga y cómplice. Isaak no quiso presionar el tema y me abrazó suavemente pero yo me agarré a él con todas mis fuerzas mientras respiraba su aroma: una mezcla de cedro y canela.

Me sostuvo así unos minutos hasta que se separó para encararme.

\- No me malinterpretes… sé que no me has dicho todo, pero tú no tienes que cargar con la debilidad de nadie, _Rakkaani_\- Una punzada de ira me recorrió el pecho pero no me atreví a decirle nada, mi mandíbula estaba tensa. Me solté suavemente de su abrazo y me puse de pie para mirar por la venta mientras la brisa de la tarde me daba un respiro.

\- Es mejor que no me digas nada ahora, no quiero molestarme contigo, Isaak…

\- Bien.- Su tono secó me hizo girarme en seguida, alerta, ¿se habría molestado? Eso sería lo último que podía pasarme para ofrecerme en sacrificio a los dioses de la culpa y largarme al más allá sin tiquete de vuelta. Sin embargo, lo que detecté en su mirada era un confusión semejante a la mía… ya Hyoga me había dicho alguna vez que Isaak podía ser muy incisivo e inflexible en sus opiniones y ya veía porqué… mi intuición estaba en lo cierto, pero tampoco podía dejarle a ciegas en el asunto: le había preocupado y hasta causado malestares con sus compañeros de armas, por lo que al menos le debía una explicación y escucharle en silencio…

Un toque en la puerta nos sacó de la nube personal individual. Camille entré con un pequeño sobre sellado que me entregó sin decir nada, miré con curiosidad. Era un sello del mismísimo Patriarca, abrí la carta sin ceremonia y leí su contenido, me pedía que me presentara inmediatamente ante él para dar mi versión de lo que había pasado con Marah _en un juicio_.

Las piernas me fallaron y no me caí porque Isaak me agarró a tiempo… me daba pánico tener que verle la cara a Argol de Perseo que éstas alturas, ya debía saber que yo sabía lo que había dicho que había escuchado.

\- ¿Qué es?- Isaak exigió saber, le tendí la carta para que la leyera y cuando terminó de leerla, me miró más confundido todavía - ¿Estás en problemas?

\- No lo sé…

\- ¿Por qué el Patriarca…?

\- El problema no es el Patriarca, sino el Santo de Plata que va a juzgar. Abusó de su autoridad y yo soy testigo…- Me senté en la cama desconcertada, me tapé la cara con la palma de las manos antes de agacharme a buscar mis botas y atarlas. Cuando iba de camino al cuarto de baño, detecté en un rincón la armadura de Kraken… era hermosa, con brillos dorados y naranjas, me extrañó no haberla visto antes.

Mientras me limpiaba la cara, un sonido metálico me indicó que Isaak se había puesto su armadura y me esperaba junto a la puerta. Me acompañó hasta el hall pero se encaminó a la dirección opuesta, así que antes de alejarse me dio un beso en la mano y me acarició la mejilla.

\- Nos vemos luego, cuídate.

\- _Pusuja_\- Me despedí.

Cuando llegaba a la salida de Tauro me paralizó ver al otro extremo la enorme figura de Aldebarán discutiendo con Isaak. Suspiré, él tenía más pericia para manejar situaciones hostiles y sabía que a mi regreso me esperaba una larga y nada agradable conversación con Aldebarán.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El CdC que custodiaba la entrada al Salón del Patriarca me dejó entrar sin preguntar nada. Al fondo, en su trono, Shion y Atenea estaban conversando en voz baja cuando me vieron acercarme. Apoyé mi puño derecho en el suelo y me hinqué ante ellos esperando indicaciones.

\- Aimée, aprendiz de Tauro- Habló Shion sin darse ningún rodeo – Nuestra Señora y yo te hemos mandado a llamar porque se realizará un juicio contra el Santo de Plata de Perseo, y tu testimonio es importante… queremos que nos cuentes qué pasó, exactamente.

Me sacudí en una contracción involuntaria, me daba terror tener que decir lo que había visto en frente de ese hombre tan terrible y cruel… pero se lo debía a Marah. Me limpié un par de lágrimas traicioneras antes de mirarlos a ambos. Shion estaba serio, Atenea tenía esa mirada cálida de siempre.

\- Su Santidad, lo que yo puedo relatar es sólo una conversación que escuché una noche en la que, una vez finalizado mi entrenamiento, mi maestro me dejó en libertad de disponer de mi tiempo como quisiera. Decidí recorrer el Santuario, y en medio de mi paseo llegué al Coliseo. Escuché algunas risas y vidrios romperse y para no interrumpir, me quedé atrás… allí, alrededor de una fogata, estaban el Santo de Plata y otros aprendices hablando de lo insulsas e insolentes que éramos las mujeres del Santuario… - Hice una pausa para mirar a Atenea con vergüenza, no quería pronunciar esos improperios delante de ella.

\- Vamos, Aimée, continúa…- Ante la insistencia de la diosa, no tuve más remedio que continuar relatando las atrocidades que esos hombres habían dicho, lo que Argol había sentenciado para Marah y lo ridícula que les parecía que la diosa hubiera abolida la ley de las máscaras para las Amazonas.

Acto seguido, apareció una vestal portando el báculo sagrado de la diosa y con mis manos sobre Niké, juré la veracidad de mis palabras. Me comprometí a dar el mismo testimonio al día siguiente en un juicio de honor que determinaría la valía y continuidad del Santo dentro de la Orden.

Bajé como un suspiro de vuelta a Tauro, entré a la cocina y allá encontré a Aldebarán tomando una taza de té, meditativo. Suspiré, recordé que se había quedado conversando con Isaak cuando salí, no esperaba tener esta conversación con él tan pronto.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con el Patriarca, _menina_?

\- No lo sé Maestro, ¿bien? Querían que diera mi versión de lo que pasó con Marah…

\- Ya veo, ¿quieres té? Te ves tensa, Aimée, ¿qué pasa?

Me senté delante de él en la mesa y me estiré hasta que mi frente tocó la suave madera del comedor. Sentí que puso la taza de té junto a mí, me despeinó con cariño y luego me palmeó el hombro. Cuando levanté la cabeza, había tomado su posición en la mesa otra vez.

\- Tengo miedo… no es como que el Santo de Plata vaya a quedar muy contento con mi declaración.

\- Tienes la habilidad para defenderte, Aimée. De todas maneras, va a pasar por sobre mi cadáver antes de intentar hacerte daño, lo sabes bien- Soltó una sonrisa confiada que me contagió por un instante, no dejaba de pensar en las consecuencias que eso podría traerme, en que Marah estaba en coma….

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, Aimée. Te lo advertí ésta tarde, no me voy a ir con contemplaciones contigo a éstas alturas. Si no confías en tu poder, nadie más lo hará, tu enemigo va a tomar ventaja de tu debilidad de carácter y no te he entrenado para eso… lo que me recuerda que no terminamos tu entrenamiento de ésta tarde, así que vamos antes de que sigas pensando tonterías.

Nos enfrascamos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el que la mayor parte del tiempo él llevó la ventaja, hasta que en un descuido aproveché mi pequeño tamaño, lo tiré contra una columna usando una llave en uno de sus brazos y haciendo palanca con el resto de mi cuerpo aunque perdí el equilibrio cuando caí, no me importó.

Aldebarán se incorporó con una mirada de orgullo pero no se lo pensó mucho antes de lanzar su Puño de Acero contra mí, lo esquivé rodando por el suelo mientras juntaba mi Cosmo en el pecho lo más rápido que pude y le lancé mi Gran Cuerno. Por poco y lo golpeo, lanzó el suyo sin que me diera cuenta y tuve que responder con mi Ventisca Boreal: nuestras energías forcejearon un rato hasta que se extinguieron por el prolongado choque. Su energía estuvo a centímetros de superarme.

Continuamos con puños, patadas, llaves y aruñones sin descanso. Volqué en ese entrenamiento todo el miedo y la ansiedad que tenía para el día de mañana, tanto así que los mismos golpes que me habían noqueado en la tarde, no lograban lastimarme de la misma manera y me incentivaban a contraatacar con más intensidad, terminamos muy entrada la madrugada: caí en mi cama y me dormí con un sueño pesado.

A la mañana siguiente, Camille entró como un cohete en mi habitación, me quitó la sábana de un tirón y me haló del brazo hasta el cuarto de baño.

\- Date prisa, _pais_, tu declaración frente al Patriarca se adelantó y es en menos de una hora.- Todavía estaba medio dormida cuando me metí a la dicha. Grité cuando el agua me tocó la espalda, me bañé en un par de minutos y salí envuelta en una toalla. Tomé el quitón azul con adornos plateados que me ofrecía Camille, debía presentarme con ropas adecuadas para la ocasión. Todo el asunto del juicio era una ceremonia muy protocolaria, me calcé unas sandalias, me dirigí a la cocina y tomé un desayuno ligero: cereal, leche de cabra y algo de fruta.

Aldebarán se me unió en el hall y ambos subimos toda la Calzada Zodiacal en silencio. El Salón del Patriarca estaba repleto de Santos, no era exageración pensar que casi toda la Orden se encontraba reunida. El Patriarca tenía su túnica ceremonial azul oscura, Atenea su túnica blanca, los adornos correspondientes y tras de ellos, varias vestales sobre una mesa improvisada con pergaminos y plumas para anotar. A la derecha, un pedestal pequeño y al lado izquierdo uno igual en el que Perseo estaba de rodillas, sin su armadura y podía jurar que con sus manos atadas.

Aldebarán tomó su puesto junto a Mu y Saga, yo hice lo propio detrás de él esperando mi turno para testificar. Cerraron las puertas cuando el último de los Santos de Plata tomó su sitio frente a los caballeros Dorados, no vi ningún Santo de Bronce. Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Crystal, que me guió un ojo cariñosamente, traté de sonreírle pero no podía quitar mis ojos de Perseo que miraba hacia el suelo, visiblemente molesto, humillado y conteniéndose. Di un respingo.

\- _"Tranquila, menina… no dejes que te lea, esto también es un entrenamiento. Sabes que tienes la verdad de tu parte, sé fuerte"_\- La voz cósmica de Aldebarán me llenó de aliento y optimismo. Traté de hacerle caso y tomar las cosas con serenidad, calma y cabeza fría, pero el cosquilleo en mis manos y el vacío en estómago me recordaban que estaba paralizada de miedo.

El Patriarca se levantó, todos se inclinaron respetuosamente y por primera vez en mi vida, se levantaron sin recibir la orden de Shion. Atena miraba con piedad a Perseo, también con confusión. Miró al frente y tomó la palabra.

\- Mis queridos Santos, mi corazón se entristece por el motivo que estamos aquí reunidos, pero es mi deber como diosa de la justicia velar porque ésta se cumpla en la tierra y en mi Santuario. Todos y cada uno de ustedes están en su derecho de ejercer su derecho al voto en este juicio en honor a la justicia, que Niké los acompañe y guíe sus corazones para tomar la decisión correcta.

Todos asentimos llevándonos la mano al corazón en señal de juramento. Todos tomaron sus lugares y el Patriarca habló:

\- Argol, Santo de Plata de la estrella de Perseo, estamos aquí para llevar un juicio en tu contra por abuso de autoridad y desacato a las órdenes impuestas por Atenea, nuestra diosa. Tienes derecho a defenderte y dar tu testimonio cuando se te dé el derecho a la réplica, respetar la palabra y a quiénes den su testimonio…

El aludido levantó la cabeza, intimidado por la mirada severa de Shion y asintió, apoyando su puño contra su pecho en señal de juramento.

El circo comenzó, uno a uno se leyeron los cargos, las implicaciones de los mismos y la falta contra la diosa que éstos implicaban. Las vestales en la parte de atrás movían sus manos a toda velocidad escribiendo hasta el suspiro de todo lo que se decía en ese salón. Se habló de la situación que había llevado a recurrir a un juicio y el estado de salud de Marah. Eché un vistazo, Aioria y Kanon enrojecían de furia y no quitaban sus ojos de Argol.

\- Enunciado el orden del día, procedamos entonces a iniciar este juicio. Aioria, tú eres el _kyrios_ de tu alumna, Marah. Pasa al estrado y relata lo que le pasó a tu alumna.

Aioria se veía tenso, se puso de rodillas frente a Shion, no sin antes fulminar a Argol con la mirada.

\- Su Santidad, en días pasados mi alumna se enfrentó en duelo contra el Santo de Perseo en Cabo Sunión, según me fue relatado. Esa noche había terminado su sesión de entrenamiento por lo que le permití abandonar la Casa de Leo. Horas después sentí su violenta explosión de Cosmo y salí a su alcance. En la Casa de Aries, Kanon de Géminis me relató lo sucedido mientras la Santa de Cáncer revivía a mi alumna…- Hizo un esfuerzo para poder continuar, cegado por la ira y le desconcierto. – Eso es todo cuanto puedo decir sobre los hechos en nombre de mi aprendiz, señor.

Aioria volvió a su puesto y Kanon tomó la palabra, relató exactamente lo mismo aclarando que había sido testigo presencial de los hechos, de cómo el Santo de Plata había hecho uso de todo su poder para atacar a Marah y que ella se había defendido con todo su ser, dejando como resultado a ambos contrincantes malheridos.

El turno de Argol para defenderse llegó, muy digno tomó la palabra, su rostro adornado con una asquerosa sonrisa de satisfacción que quise quitarle a los golpes. Relató el mismo encuentro en Cabo Sunión y la batalla posterior haciendo énfasis en que Marah le había provocado, acusándola de haber buscado la confrontación al amenazarle por traidor si no le prestaba favores sexuales y jurando que sólo actuaba en defensa propia en salvaguarda de su honor de caballero.

Airia y Kanon brincaron de sus puestos pero Saga y Shaka, respectivamente, los retuvieron en sus sitios. Pasó una comitiva de lambones de Perseo que relataron momentos anteriores en los que el Santo de Plata había recibido improperios y amenazas por parte de mi amiga. La sangre me hervía, las uñas se me enterraban en las palmas de lo apretados que tenía los puños y la respiración se me aceleró, pillé una mirada de reojo de Saga, otra de Aldebarán, ambos alerta por si se me ocurría levantarme, gritar y golpear al desgraciado, capté la mirada de advertencia de Aldebarán y me contuve cerrando los ojos con fuerza hasta que escuché mi nombre: la sangre abandonó mi cabeza, me mareé mientras me ponía en pie y avanzaba hacia el estrado.

\- _"Recuerda mantener la cabeza fría, menina. Estás haciendo justicia, no dudes ni temas"_\- Asentí en dirección a Aldebarán antes de postrarme frente a Atenea y Shion, como yo era una aprendiz me hicieron jurar nuevamente sobre el báculo de la diosa, sostenido por una vestal que luego lo entregó a Atenea nuevamente.

\- Aimée, ¿qué tienes para decir en éste juicio?- Preguntó el Shion con solemnidad, a todas luces estaba muy molesto, decepcionado y afligido.

\- Su Santidad, juro por mi honor de guerrera y aspirante a sierva de nuestra diosa Atenea…- Sentí que estaba por quebrárseme la voz y tomé aire antes de continuar- …que lo que dice el Santo de Perseo no es cierto, su ataque a la aprendiz del Santo de Leo fue intencional y movido por la ira y la lujuria que mi amiga le despierta.

Agaché la mirada para evitar encontrarme de reojo la de Perseo, sabía que me estaba asesinando mentalmente. El salón se llenó de exclamaciones de horror, indignación, sorpresa, hasta de improperios contra mí de parte de los secuaces de Argol. Tragué saliva despacio, aterrada, con las lágrimas a punto de traicionarme _"sé fuerte, se lo debes Marah, sé fuerte Aimée, sé fuerte"_ me repetía sin cesar mentalmente.

\- Jovencita- Retomó Shion en tono paternal –Las acusaciones que haces son muy graves, ¿cómo puedes justificar tales cosas?- Miré a Atenea antes de responder, se veía triste pero su mirada me inspiró valor, pues detrás del ataque a Marah, lo que Argol había hecho era burlarse de la diosa y menospreciarla, no merecía servirle, gozar de su amor, de su protección.

Relaté mi paseo nocturno tal cual lo había relatado la tarde anterior, sin omitir detalles de la conversación espantosa de la que había sido testigo sin querer. Las exclamaciones de indignación y asombro no dejaban de escucharse, casi todas de parte de los Caballeros de Plata… los Dorados, fieles al protocolo, permanecieron en silencio todo el tiempo.

Volví a mi lugar detrás de Aldebarán y me sorprendió ver que estiró su brazo hacia atrás para tomar mi mano, la estreché con fuerza. Su piel estaba muy caliente, o tal vez la mía tan fría por el terror, los nervios, el clima. Solté un suspiro lleno ansiedad, no pude contener más las lágrimas: lloré en silencio el resto del juicio.

\- _"Maestro, ¿puedo retirarme a Tauro?"_\- Hasta mi voz cósmica se oía distorsionada, lejana.

\- _"Me temo que no, minha menina. Es mejor que regresemos juntos, además, es parte del protocolo el que permanezcas aquí hasta el final, ten paciencia"_

El momento de la deliberación llegó. Tuve que retirarme del salón junto a los secuaces de Argol, él mismo y una que otra vestal. Entré en pánico nuevamente, más cuando una vez cerrada la puerta del Salón del Patriarca, el Santo de Plata se me fue encima con las manos al cuello.

\- Te voy a matar desgraciada, y no me va a importar qué pase de ahora en adelante… esa zorra es mía, ¿comprendes?- Tomé sus muñecas con mis manos tratando de liberarme, pero la fuerza me abandonaba por la falta de aire. No iba a desmayarme sin oponer resistencia.

\- Te mereces más que un juicio de honor, cerdo asqueroso. Mátame si te hace sentir mejor, no vales la pena, ¡mátame si te crees tan hombre!

Su agarre en mi cuello aflojó un poco, con una de sus manos me propinó una serie de puñetazos reiterados. Las vestales salieron despavoridas, hasta los CdC se escondieron tras las columnas. Hasta ese entonces, él todavía tenía la autoridad y el rango para intimidarlos a todos con solo pestañear, su círculo de lambiscones vitoreaban con cada puño que me propinaban.

\- Agradece que eres desagradable para mi gusto, mujerzuela, sino…

\- Si no, ¿qué?- Una voz desconocida interrumpió el discurso de Argol al tiempo que sus aprendices le rodeaban amenazándole también.

\- Piérdete, Unicornio o te la voy a cobrar.

Caí al suelo sin aire, tosiendo descontroladamente pero hecha una furia. Recogí un poco de aire frío mientras me levantaba, toda la atención en el Santo de Unicornio, quién muy digno, le decía sus verdades a Perseo y sus lambones, ninguno lograba intimidarle. Una vez en pie, me puse en posición con o sin vestido le iba a dar el puño de su vida.

\- ¡Hey, Perseo!- Argol volteó de inmediato para recibir un golpe de aire frío en el rostro que lo quemó al instante, aunque levemente. Ni siquiera había sangrado el muy miserable, estaba lista para propinarle otro puño igual; una punzada de dolor me recordó la enorme cicatriz en el rostro de Isaak pero esto era diferente, Argol se merecía todos los males del mundo, del infierno y de las vidas que le sucedieran a ésta.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Aldebarán fulminó a Perseo al momento de leer la escena, en dos segundos ya estaba el maldito adentro, postrado de rodillas frente a Atenea , recibiendo una amonestación por su actitud, la cual confirmaba mi testimonio, sus actitudes…quedó en evidencia ante todo el mundo. De todas formas había sido hallado culpable y le dieron el beneficio de escoger su condena: fue tan cínico que sugirió ser suspendido unos meses, Aiorio pidió su expulsión de la Orden y Kanon su cabeza…

Sutil Géminis, sutil…

Luego de un breve intercambio de palabras entre Atenea y el Patriarca, Shion decretó su expulsión de la Orden, la pérdida de investidura, los beneficios y protección de la diosa, misma que se veía desconsolada ante el desarrollo de los hechos. Con el rabillo del ojo ubiqué a Unicornio, le di las gracias con un gesto que imitó, asintiendo. Cuando todos se retiraron, lo vi acercarse a Atenea.

\- Vamos, _menina_.

Llegamos a Tauro, nos sentamos en el comedor un largo rato sin hablar.

\- ¿Te hizo daño ese desgraciado? Dímelo, lo mataré si me lo niega en la cara. – Tomé el brazo de mi maestro para tranquilizarle, le regalé una sonrisa cansada. Era más de media tarde cuando regresamos, no habíamos comido nada desde la mañana, no había ánimos para entrenar; todo el asunto del juicio me tenía nerviosa y fuera de mí.

\- Tranquilo Maestro, estuve a punto de partirle la cara.

A/N

Kulta: Cielo (finlandés)

Perkele: Es una maldición en finlandés, la palabra puntual es como "el diablo", pero se usa también como equivalente de "carajo" o "maldita sea".

Pusuja: Besos (finlandés)

Kyrios: Representante legal de las mujeres en la Grecia Antigua.


	11. In Venere Veritas

Capítulo 11: in venere veritas

"_Abrió los ojos lentamente pero tuvo que cerrarlos por la intensidad de la luz que entraba por la ventana y desde el pasillo. A su derecha el bip de las máquinas era constante; se miró los brazos, estaban llenos de catéteres. Un pulsioxímetro tomaba medida del oxígeno en su sangre y el pulso. Le costaba respirar, temblada y no dejaba de llamar a su mamá._

_Una enfermera le acarició la mejilla tratando de tranquilizarla, pero la pequeña niña sólo quería a su mamá. Giró la cabeza, en la camilla del lado un pequeño bultito como ella yacía inconsciente, su pecho se alzaba cada que respiraba y estaba tan lleno de monitores como ella._

_\- ¡Villi! ¡Villi, despierta!- Pero el niño no respondía. Las lágrimas llegaron a su rostro, la enfermera trató de calmarla: la abrazó, le acarició el cabello pero nada servía. Resignada, le inyectó un calmante que la durmió en cuestión de segundos. El sonido de los monitores se escuchaba como en un eco."_

La imagen se fundió en negro y comenzó a aparecer otra.

"_Los dos niños estaban sentados en la sala de estar del orfanato, se habían tomado de las manos temiendo separarse, sus piernas colgaban en la silla, los mecían mientras al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban fragmentos de una conversación entre los médicos del hospital y unos señores que llegaron esa mañana pidiendo la custodia legal de ambos._

_\- Villi… ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí siempre?- Preguntó la pequeña con la voz quebrada por el miedo._

_\- No lo sé, Pieni… seguro nos dejan ir después._

_\- ¿Y si no? _

_\- Pues nos vamos._

_La puerta se abrió de golpe, los dos desconocidos salieron sin despedirse ni reparar en ellos. Detrás, la enfermera jefe les indicó que la siguieran. El camino de regreso al pabellón de niños fue silencioso, la pequeña Pieni apretaba la mano de su amigo que la guiaba, le dedicaba miradas tranquilizadoras y una enorme sonrisa. Él siempre sonreía pasara lo que pasara, cuando se despertó en el hospital y le dijeron que sus padres habían muerto, se entristeció un poco pero luego le sonrió mientras le aseguraba que iban a estar bien._

_Durante las noches, él le leía cuentos para que ella pudiera dormir y se negó a que lo llevaran a otra habitación con otros niños, Villi quería estar con Pieni porque eran la única familia que ambos tenían, su deber era estar juntos, incluso le había regalado su foto familiar cuando, en una madrugada, la pequeña Pieni no encontró la suya dentro de sus ropas._

_Llegaron a su habitación en el hospital justo para la cena, la enfermera los dejó solos un momento._

_\- Cómete la sopa._

_\- No quiero, no me gusta.- El pequeño sostenía la cuchara con firmeza frente a su boca. Ella se negaba a recibir un solo bocado. Se bajó de la cama y abrió la ventana. Las noches eran blancas, por lo que el sol estaba todo el tiempo presente y era difícil dormir, o hacer algo, ella sólo quería a su familia, abrazar a su mamá y que le cantara canciones en francés, le hablara de la tierra lejana de la cual había salido años antes de que ella naciera._

_Villi se sentía igual, pero nacía en él la necesidad de cuidar a su pequeña amiga, pero ella no le hacía caso y ahora no quería tomarse la sopa._

_.-No comas si no quieres, el postre es mío.- Villi tomó el pequeño plato y se subió a su cama mientras Pieni le miraba molesta, parada a la orilla de su cama. Él ya había terminado lo suyo, y ahora quería su postre._

_\- Dámelo, es mío._

_\- Cómete la sopa, Pieni._

_Ella obedeció a regañadientes. La puerta se abrió nuevamente…"_

Aimée se levantó sobresaltada y se cayó de la cama cuando trató de incorporarse. Se apoyó en las muñecas a tiempo, recogió la sábana, se sentó en el suelo, cubriéndose con la sábana. Por la ventana se veía el reloj de las Doce Casas con la mayoría de sus llamas apagadas… había dormido menos de dos horas, pero ya no quería hacerlo, ¿qué sentido tenía si seguía soñando con alguien que nunca iba a encontrar?

Tomó su libro por instinto y lo abrazó con fuerza, ¿qué habría sido de Tarja? Tal vez ya era la Madre Superiora del Convento de Lintula, el único de clase casi que en todo el país. Estuvo tentada en escribirle: tomó una hoja, una pluma y encendió una vela pero, ¿qué le diría? Sin duda podía relatarle que estaba bien, que ahora podía defenderse por su cuenta, que por azares de la vida estaba en Grecia y que su nuevo maestro la protegía como si de su familia se trataba pero habían pasado ya más de 5 años desde que salió del convento para entrenar con Crystal, y casi uno desde que estaba bajo el techo de Tauro, y muy lejos de Finlandia.

Soltó la pluma sobre su cama, se calzó y salió de su habitación sin rumbo. Las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones privadas de Aldebarán estaban cerradas, lo que significaba que no deseaba ser molestado a toda costa. Ando por todo el segundo piso, entró a la biblioteca y tomó un par de libros de mitología que seguro le harían bien, y terminó en la cocina, sentada sobre la mesa principal, sin saber qué hacer.

Recordó su conversación pendiente con Isaak, ¿estaría en el Santuario? ¿Estaría despierto? Pensó con desconsuelo que su relación era hermosa pero pendía de un hilo porque en realidad no eran nada más que dos desconocidos que se gustaban hasta la médula, que poco tenían en común y cuyos horarios eran imposibles, o mejor, se sentía como en una relación a distancia.

Todos a su alrededor tenían una vida alterna en la que ella no hacía parte, a excepción de sus ratos con Villi cuando eran pequeños, siempre había sido una pequeña porción en la vida de los demás, pero, ¿no eran los demás lo mismo dentro de su vida? Pensó un poco la cuestión y descubrió con horror que se encariñaba fácil con las personas y les daba cabida muy pronto dentro de su corazón, eso le había hecho mucho daño antes, sobre todo en el orfanato del convento cuando año tras año perdía y ganaba nuevas amistades, algunas superficiales, otras ni valía contarlas…

Suspiró, bajó de la mesa y salió al hall de Tauro. Hizo algunos estiramientos de yoga: saludos al sol, tablas, cobras y demás zoológico para tratan de concentrarse en otra cosa. Marah ya había despertado, junto a Eva habían pasado la tarde anterior en Leo hablando de tonterías sin importancia, riendo tranquilas. Esa era la clase de momentos que deseaba tener más a menudo, pero la organización del Santuario no daba mucho espacio para ello.

Lanzó varias patadas al aire, hizo piruetas y cuando nada de eso funcionó, se dedicó en concentrar se Cosmo y lanzarlo contra las columnas. Combinó su naturaleza firme, proporcionada por la tierra y su influencia en Tauro con el aire frío que ya controlaba mejor gracias al mes aburridor en Acuario: una mancha azul muy opaca iluminó levemente el pasillo principal de la Segunda Casa: el resultado eran varias columnas interiores llenas de grietas congeladas.

Concentró su Cosmo en su pecho, como le había enseñado su maestro y lanzó el Gran Cuerno, pero no tan potente como en veces anteriores, eso tenía el humor de Aldebarán por los suelos, pues si su técnica principal no tenía la fuerza necesaria, de nada valía ejecutarla y la Ventisca Boreal no era suficiente; además, ya varios aprendices la habían visto.

\- Me gusta verte tan dedicada, _menina_.- Me asusté pues no sentí la enorme Cosmoenergía de mi maestro acercarse. Estaba apoyado en el balcón del segundo piso, con su pantalón de dormir, sin camisa. Se veía menos corpulento que con su armadura, tal vez porque llevaba el largo cabello suelto. De un salto llegó a mi lado, que ya estaba resintiendo los efectos del insomnio, mis movimientos se sentían pesados, lentos.

\- Gracias, Maestro.

\- Pero he llegado a la conclusión de que tu técnica ha perdido potencia porque no estás familiarizada con el principio rector del Gran Cuerno, ¿conoces el iaido?- Me encogí de hombros, el término me era familiar pero no lograba recordar de qué iba.

\- Lo supuse, mañana tendremos un entrenamiento especial con asistencia… Aimée, vete a dormir.

\- No puedo, Maestro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Supongo que exceso de pensadera?

\- Espero que no tenga que ver con Marah, ni con Kraken…- Me puse roja al instante, me llevé la mano al cabello, jugando con mi trenza. No, ahora no era momento para que Aldebarán decidiera aleccionarme sobre Isaak, o Marah o mis problemas existenciales.

\- No, Alde… eso creo.

\- A mí me parece lo contrario, _menina_. No quiero que se convierta en una distracción para ti, además, debes tener cuidado, sabes muy bien que aunque estemos en buenos términos con Poseidón, él no deja de ser un desertor de esta Orden y no quiero verte envuelta en medio de tensiones de esa clase.

\- Pero, ¿puedo evitarlo? Maestro, no me tome a mal, pero cuando estoy con él me siento tranquila, es como si toda la presión que hay por el asunto de la armadura, las pruebas, el ambiente hostil del Santuario se desvanecieran por arte de magia… - Como la conversación iba para largo, Aldebarán me guió hasta la cocina y puso a calentar un poco de té que Camille siempre dejaba dispuesto por si llegaba a necesitarse.

Nos sentamos frente a frente, pero yo no ocupé una silla, sino que me senté con los pies cruzados sobre la mesa para que mi mirada quedara a nivel de la suya.

\- ¿Qué tienen exactamente ustedes dos?- Exigió saber, tomó un sorbo de su té.

\- Esperaba que pudieras iluminarme, vi que le abordaste hace unos días cuando el Patriarca mandó llamarme- Se encogió de hombros, no estaba dispuesto a soltarme nada del asunto a menos que yo le diera una respuesta. – La verdad es que no lo sé… ¿todo y nada a la vez?

\- No tienes idea y por eso es que te advierto que tengas cuidado. Perdóname que te lo diga Aimée, pero eres muy ingenua, no quiero que tu historia termine como la de Marah, en boca de todo el mundo y llena de confusiones. Lo que es más, las pruebas se acercan, nos falta pulir detalles y con todo esto en la cabeza, no te estás concentrando como se debe.

\- Lo sé Maestro, Isaak, digo, Kraken también me aleccionó sobre eso. Le sorprendió ver que usted terminara dándome una paliza por no estar con la cabeza en la pelea.

\- ¿Lo hizo?- Asentí, tenían razón, ambos, estaba desconcentrada, mi rendimiento no era el esperado y no sabía cómo terminar mi dilema existencial, ni mis sueños sobre Villi, la vida antes de Atenea y mis deseos de sentirme de verdad como en casa.

Aldebarán tomó mi mentón entre sus enormes dedos y me forzó a mirarle mientras chasqueaba los dedos frente a mí.

\- Confía en ti misma, chica. Ya te lo he dicho, si tú no crees en ti y en lo que puedes llegar a hacer, nadie lo hará; peor aún, tu enemigo se aprovechará de ello y te perderá el respeto.

\- Lo sé, Aldebarán, solo que tengo tanto en la cabeza… no dejo de pensar en mi vida antes del Santuario, de mi estado sentimental… y lo que es peor, no me siento lista para llevar una armadura, quedarme sola y vivir por mi cuenta. Todavía no.

\- Tú lo que necesitas, definitivamente, es un entrenamiento con asistencia… y si dudas, _menina_, habla con Atenea, no vas a convertirte en una Santa digna si albergas dudas y temores en tu corazón, o mejor, si les das el poder de dominar tu espíritu de esa manera.

Me levanté para servir más té cuando un golpe en la parte de atrás de mi cuello me sorprendió, todo se nubló al instante, pude sentir como Aldebarán me cargaba antes de tocar el suelo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Desperté con un dolor intenso en la parte de atrás del cuello, junto a mi cama había una pequeña bolsita con hielo, el desayuno y una nota de puño y letra de Aldebarán. Abrí la nota, sólo decía _"Prepárate para la última fase del entrenamiento"_. Me bañé, vestí y desayuné rápidamente y bajé hacia el hall, cuando iba en la última escalera, tuve que girarme a la izquierda para atrapar algo: una espada de madera.

Confundida, miré de donde venía el ataque y casi me da un infarto al ver a Shura de Capricornio con otra espada igual sobre su hombro, tras él, Aldebarán no podía de la risa. Lo vi acomodarse contra una columna, sacar un libro y mirarme de soslayo mientras volvía a sonreír: _"que empiece el entrenamiento"_ le oí decir en mi cabeza.

Miré a Shura de nuevo, parecía tranquilo y desprevenido, pero ya sabía yo que era un experto en el manejo de armas, espadas y cualquier objeto corto punzante, después de todo, su técnica principal estaba regida por esos principios, ¿qué tenía que ver eso con mi imposibilidad de potenciar el Gran Cuerno?

\- Aimée, tu Maestro me ha pedido aleccionarte sobre el iaido para que puedas fortalecer tu técnica.- Respondió la pregunta en voz alta como si leyera mi mente, me estremecí pues sabía que mis pensamientos estaban dispuestos en bandeja de plata para que todo el mundo los leyera y que tenía problemas por ser muy delicada y llorona aunque no me gustara admitirlo. – Verás, chiquilla, la técnica del Gran Cuerno usa un principio muy básico que combina ataque y defensa en una sola posición…

La primera parte de la mañana, Capricornio me enseñó las bases de como tomar la espada, las katas básicas y la postura para ejecutarlas: me sentía en una clase de kendo y esgrima, pero debo admitir que Shura sabía muy bien lo que hacía, además de tener una paciencia infinita; sin duda entendía que vio Eva en él para estar tan descolocada por él, lo que me recordó que no le había vuelto a preguntar acerca de su aventura amorosa con el tipo que tenía en frente.

\- Ahora, pongamos a prueba qué tan rápido aprendes. – Cargó contra mí a una velocidad impresionante, tuve muchos problemas en bloquear sus ataques o de advertir cuál sería su próximo movimiento, tal como mi maestro, Shura era dueño de sí y de sus emociones durante la pelea, aunque daba mi reino por ver qué pasaba si a Eva le daba por aparecer por ahí, reí por lo bajo pero no fue capaz de guardarme la sonrisa.

\- Lo siento, Maestro- Me excusé de inmediato, capté su mirada, llamándome a la disciplina y no daba oportunidad para andarse holgazaneando. – Continúe, por favor…

\- Muy bien, Aimée. Aprendes rápido pero olvidas mantener la calma, este entrenamiento no se trata de que logres atajar mis ataques, sino de que logres romper mi defensa, para ello debes concentrarte en mis movimientos y escoger el momento adecuado para empuñar tu arma antes de que quede "muerta".

\- ¿Muerta?- La espada… claro.

\- Sí, esa es la forma de referirse a la espada una vez sale de su vaina. Imagina que eres un león que busca acechar a su presa, debes buscar el momento justo para atacar antes de que se escape o te ataque de vuelta…

Pasé toda la tarde con Shura que poco tiempo me dio para descansar al medio día, pero era refrescante de alguna manera entender con ejemplos puntuales de qué iba el asunto, terminé por entender que nunca había escuchado con cuidado las lecciones de mi maestro sobre el Gran Cuerno, en parte porque me dejé llevar por todo el drama con Marah, ¿acaso ellos no sentían lo mismo con sus amigos o no tenían ninguno? También hice consciente el miedo irracional que tenía a separar mis emociones de lo que se me atravesara en un combate, en caso que el destino nos jugara la terrible pasada de tener que luchar en contra de mis seres queridos o peor, verles morir sin poder ayudarles.

Aldebarán nos había dejado solos casi toda la mañana y buena parte de la tarde, cuando volvió yo ya era una masita suave, como decía Marah, de recibir estocadas y golpes con una espada de madera mientras trataba de leer los movimientos de Shura. Lo logré brevemente, después de todo, a medida que avanzaba subía la dificultad y su velocidad: los últimos ataques a la velocidad de la luz fueron imposibles de esquivar.

\- Toda tuya, Cornudo.

\- Más respeto, Cabrón…- Se miraron desafiantes un rato hasta que soltaron una sonora carcajada que me sacó de mi sitio. Ellos ahí riendo felices mientras yo trataba de ver quién atacaría primero y como, lo que no esperé es que me atacaran al tiempo, grité de pánico pero hice el mayor esfuerzo por esquivarlos, el miedo en lugar de paralizarme, me proporcionaba adrenalina suficiente para aguantarles el paso hasta que pude rasguñar el brazo de Shura y la pierna de Aldebarán con mi combinación de la Ventisca Boreal y el Gran Cuerno.

Mi cuota de ese día fueron un par de cortadas en los brazos, cortesía de Excálibur; y otro tanto de moretones gracias al Puño de Acero de mi maestro, la técnica que le seguía al Gran Cuerno, la primera que aprendí y la que menos usaba en los combates porque requería un gran despliegue de fuerza bruta, misma que no tenía aún.

Así pasó otra semana: Shura llegaba muy temprano a Tauro, me entrenaba con la espada, luego debía enfrentarlo a él y a mi maestro, hasta que se aburrieran o cansaran de mis esfuerzos. Sentía que mi atención había mejorados, además, estaba haciendo ejercicios de equilibrio y meditación al final de cada día.

Ese día estaba sobre mi pierna izquierda, la de menos equilibrio, sosteniendo el resto de mi cuerpo como si de una bailarina del ballet ruso se tratara. Los Dorados habían buscado la sombra más cercana para sentarse a charlar y corregir en ocasiones mi postura o el control que ejercía de mi Cosmo.

\- Eso es…- Aldebarán había estado de mejor humor esa semana y hasta me había permitido unos minutitos de gracias con Isaak la noche anterior, que dedicamos a caminar por ahí tomados de la mano mientras él me relataba como creía que había sido rescatado por el Kraken cuando la corriente del mar ártico lo arrastró después de salvar a Hyoga. Esa misma noche había partido de vuelta a Atlantis por enésima vez.

\- ¿Puedo probar algo, maestros?- Llevaba dos horas intercambiando piernas para no caerme y descansar, ya estaba temblorosa. Caerme era muy probable en esos momentos, pero hice acopio de todo mi equilibrio para saltar desde el pedestal que me había preparado para el entrenamiento, hasta las escaleras que llevaban a la parte privada de Tauro donde estaban Shura y Aldebarán jugando cartas.

\- ¿Probar qué, exactamente?- Inquirió Shura sin mirarme. Vi la jugada de Aldebarán, si Capricornio no ponía una jugada del otro mundo, el juego era de mi maestro. Sonreí para mis adentros al recordar que los momentos en los que me permitía verle tan relajado eran muy pocos., casi siempre era el maestro responsable, perfeccionista; todo un Santo de Oro.

\- Su teoría en mi técnica, maestro- Ambos me miraron con curiosidad, cuidando de no mostrar sus cartas por error. Tomé mi lugar en el centro del hall, crucé mis brazos y concentré mi energía, moldeando las partículas a mi alrededor, obligándoles a girar en torno a mi Cosmo. Empecé a sentir el flujo de energía por todo el cuerpo, era más fuerte junto a mis brazos y mi pecho, el color de mi Cosmo pasó de ser un azul opaco para teñirse de un castaño claro vibrante.

\- Sigue así, _menina_, concentra todo tu poder.- La energía seguía subiendo, y de pronto empecé a sentir que la tierra sobre la que estaba construido el templo de Tauro también estaba llena de energía, al igual que el viento, los árboles. La capa de Cosmo que me rodeaba creció otro tanto, era una sensación increíble, me sentía invencible… como si pudiera contra todo lo que se me atravesara.

Sentí que Aldebarán se paró detrás de mí. – Cuando te diga déjalo ir con la misma fuerza que tienes en tus manos, Aimée… Shura, creo que puedes hacer de conejillo de indias esta vez, no morirás, lo prometo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Esta señorita podría asesinarme… pero será interesante tomar el riesgo, adelante Aimée, ¡ataca!

\- ¡Ahora!- Y sentí todo ese poder abandonar mis manos y salir disparado hacia Shura, que hábilmente lo esquivó antes de que chocara con él. El impactó tocó una de las columnas, por un momento pensé que me iban a cobrar el templo de Tauro por daños y perjuicios, pero resistió el golpe. Eso sí, en la pared junto a la entrada quedó un enorme cráter.

Me quedé inmóvil, impresionada de lo que acababa de hacer. Sonreí, grité y salté a los hombros de Aldebarán mientras él daba brincos de felicidad y se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo: por fin había ejecutado un primer Gran Cuerno como debía… Shura se veía satisfecho con el resultado pero su mirada me puso alerta.

\- Excelente, chica, ahora hazlo otra vez… es la única manera de garantizar que puedas descargar un ataque y volverlo a cargar en la misma pelea. Dudo que tu maestro quiera eso.

Aldebarán asintió, mi ejercicio por el resto de la tarde fue cargar mi ataque, lanzarlo y retomar. Esto último fue lo más difícil, y si me hubieran dicho que luego del ataque venía algo peor, hubiera fingido demencia o huido a las montañas. Terminé el día con los brazos entumecidos, atrofiados… cualquier adjetivo que quisieran inventarse para describir la imposibilidad de mover los músculos y el subsecuente dolor que recorría todo el cuerpo si lo anterior llegaba a pasar. Aldebarán siguió su partida de cartas con Shura, hasta cocina española nos tocó… una delicia, lo que me recordó que llevaba mucho rato sin saber de Eva.

La última vez, la encontré en la habitación de Marah ayudándole con sus cuidados personales, nos quedamos las tres toda la noche hasta que Aioria nos sacó, justificando que Marah necesitaba descansar, dormir, etc. Ese día me dio a entender que necesitaba que nos viéramos, su mirada tenía cierta chispita de malicia que me indicó que las cosas con mi maestro de ésta semana parecían ir bien… en cambio Isaak, agh, no había tenido el coraje de hablar con él la noche anterior aunque puso el tema, muy serio. Logré esquivar dos veces esa conversación, que sospechaba, sería desagradable.

Pero como todo en la vida, ese día tenía que llegar tarde que temprano. Marah estaba mejor, aunque sus extremidades no parecían responderle, todavía vivía con la culpa a mis espaldas, eso sumado al cansancio por la intensidad de mis entrenamientos y la falta de tacto de mi querido General Marino, me hicieron estallar una noche:

\- Por enésima vez, Aimée, esa no es razón para que estés así- Era la tercera vez que le explicaba a Isaak porqué me sentía tan mal por lo que había pasado con Marah pero él insistía que nada de eso tenía que ver conmigo, simplemente fue un suceso desafortunado del que yo tuve conocimiento, pero que, según él, nada me obligaba realmente a prender las alertas de su maestro o de la leona misma. Estaba furiosa, ya sabía de sobre que él no iba a irse con sentimentalismos conmigo, ya había tenido una prueba de primera mano de la clase de entrenamiento que había tenido y él, claro, era tan buen alumno que no se daba la oportunidad de compadecer o sentir simpatía por nadie.

\- Imagina que hubiese sido yo…

\- Es lo mismo. Es tu responsabilidad hacer acopio de lo que te enseñan tus maestros para protegerte… aunque me incomode decirlo.- Estábamos en mi cuarto. Nos habíamos encontrado en el Coliseo y habíamos pasado buena parte de la tarde juntos caminando por ahí, esquivando miradas reprobadoras de todas las buenas gentes del Santuario que no entendían que era perfectamente normal y legal, que dos personas jóvenes se quisieran a pesar de estar en bandos contrarios, que ni siquiera era el caso… era como mi propia versión mitológica de Romeo y Julieta, era desgastante.

En medio de nuestra charla le dije comenté que tenía una copia del Kalevala y quiso verla, como Aldebarán no estaba, opté por darme permiso a mí misma y llevarlo a mi cuarto, después de todo, no me emocionaba la idea de sacar tan preciado elemento de su escondite preferido y ahí estábamos, dos horas después, peleando por una diferencia de opiniones.

\- No puedes ser tan insensible.

\- Estoy siendo racional, Aimée- Contestó a todas luces molesto. Tenía el libro en la mano pero llevaba mucho rato sin pasar las hojas. Suspiré, un vacío se me atrancó en el pecho porque, conociendo lo atinado de mi instinto, esto iba a terminar mal.

\- No, Isaak, eso no es ser razonable, ¿cómo puede ser? Ponte en mis zapatos… pasó lo mismo con Hyoga, ¿no?- Y me arrepentí de inmediato, su mirada se endureció, dejó el libro sobre la mesita de noche y se me acercó despacio, peligrosamente molesto. Se llevó el índice hacia el lado izquierdo de su cara.

\- Seguro que terminó igual… Aimée, no sigas por ahí, nada tiene que ver.

\- Oye, sólo estoy tratando de que me entiendas…

\- Estás jugando sucio, y eso no te lo pienso permitir- Hice ademán de irse, pero sólo se apoyó a la pared junto a la puerta para poder verme fijamente pero estar lejos de mí. Ese gesto me dolió, y ya sentía las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos, odiaba tanto ser una llorona en situaciones críticas de mi vida, nunca me había servido de nada, me hacía sentir desvalida, débil.

\- ¿Jugar sucio? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso si quiera?

\- Es lo que acabas de hacer.- Me di la vuelta, incapaz de contener más las lágrimas, pero no quería que me viera. Daba igual si la noche estaba tranquila y silenciosa, no quería que me viera llorando, apreté los puños. A lo lejos, en Leo, algunas luces seguían encendidas.

\- No me hables de jugar sucio cuando no te pones en mis zapatos, Isaak. A duras penas podemos vernos, no espero que entiendas completamente…- Mi voz entrecortada por el llanto se escuchaba tan aguda y desagradable, pero era ahora o nunca. No estaba pensando muy bien lo que decía, sólo estaba dándole rienda suelta a lo que llevaba días guardado, para que saliera, y de plano, hiciera un desastre de dimensiones nucleares.

\- Ah, no, no seas injusta… me pides demasiado, este ni siquiera es mi lugar y, ¿pretendes que esté cien por ciento de acuerdo contigo en tus opiniones? Yo no soy así, y nunca lo he sido, se lo puedes preguntar a Hyoga, o de paso, Aimée, ponerte en mis zapatos también- Hizo una pausa para tomar aire, como midiendo sus palabras – Todo esto también es difícil para mí.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no pretendo que estés de acuerdo, sólo que entiendas!- Grité, ya incapaz de controlar las lágrimas o mi propio carácter. La cara de molestia e ira profunda que adornaba su rostro no tenía precio. – Ambos… ambos hemos estado solos por mucho tiempo, y… y, también sé que no es fácil, pero me lo pones muy difícil, Isaak, cada que te vas se me vuelve un ocho la cabeza pensando cuándo te volveré a ver…

\- ¡Ya te dije que no te voy a permitir que me salgas con eso, Aimée!- El súbito aumento en el tono de su voz me sobre saltó. No puedo decir que me haya gritado, lo cual sería imperdonable –aunque yo misma le hubiera gritado segundos antes-; pero el verlo casi fuera de sí me dio una perspectiva muy clara del asunto: éramos como el agua y el aceite, sumado al hecho de que no nos veíamos muy seguido; quise gritar más fuerte, írmele encima a los golpes o encerrarme sola a llorar y no hacer nada con mi vida, daba igual. Me tenía muy confundida, lo último que esperaba era terminar peleando con él por una diferencia de opiniones.

\- Maldita sea, Villi… ¿por qué carajos nos separaron? Si estuvieras aquí…- Dije por lo bajo, mirando hacia el cielo a través de la ventana, pensando que si él estuviera conmigo, podría comprender mejor a Isaak. Cuando me di la vuelta para encararlo, su rostro seguía contraído pero estaba lívido.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

\- Da igual, no pienses lo que no es, no te estoy insultando.

\- No estoy pensando lo que crees.

\- Era el apodo de mi mejor amigo de infancia, ¿qué te pasa? – Lo vi llevarse las manos al cabello en clara señal de estrés, desconcierto, y su rostro seguía pálido, el gesto contraído: seguía molesto, y ahora además, estaba confundido, aterrado, ¿qué estaba pasando?

No entendía nada pero le seguí la corriente, me acerqué al libro, tomé mi foto y se la pasé. El gesto de dolor que recorrió su rostro no tenía descripción. Chaqueé los dedos enfrente de él buscando su atención, que vagamente lograba mantener en mí, pues miraba la foto y me miraba a mí alternando. Traté de arrebatársela pero me lo impidió, tomando mi mano por la muñeca.

\- Esto tiene que ser un mal chiste del destino…- Dijo al cabo de un rato, mirándome con insistencia, suspiró exasperado antes de continuar, como si fuera obvio lo que trataba de decirme – Yo soy el chico de ésta foto, _pieni_…

Di un respingo cuando escuché el apodo por el que me conocía Villi: siempre habíamos sido un apodo y nunca nuestros nombres. Ni siquiera me molesté tratar de quitarle la foto de nuevo, me senté en la cama en shock, procesando la información. Mi intuición volvió a patear con insistencia… antes había sentido cierta familiaridad en él, pero lo justifiqué de la manera que Eva me había sugerido: él y yo veníamos del mismo país, era simpatía; pero la vida se había empecinado en ir más allá y juntarnos. Parecía un punto de giro muy malo de una película de cine independiente.

No sé en qué momento Isaak se dejó caer al suelo pero cuando volteé a verle, tenía los brazos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza enterrada en el espacio en medio, ya no miraba la foto, simplemente la sostenía con sus dedos. Al cabo de un rato notó mi mirada y me sonrió con amargura, se puso en pie y me entregó la foto.

Salió sin decirme una sola palabra, _ni una sola maldita palabra_. Me senté en el suelo, incapaz de sostenerme. Se suponía que la próxima vez que viera a Villi sería todo risas y alegría, se suponía que Isaak me sacaba de mi nube personal y de mis problemas y ahora todo eso estaba junto en la misma persona, la cual cobardemente había sido incapaz de decir algo distinto a que esto era un chiste cruel del destino, volví a llorar, dándole al suelo con los puños como una niña pequeña haciendo una pataleta. Rompí unas baldosas pero me daba igual, seguí llorando hasta que la puerta se abrió despacio y sentí como Aldebarán me cargaba en brazos y me ponía sobre mi cama, como una niña pequeña que se había caído y no podía caminar.

\- Shhh, _calma, menina, tudo vai ficar bem_.- Me dijo mientras con un pañuelo me limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro. Lo miré largo y tendido hasta susurrarle un gracias por lo bajo que aceptó apretándome la mano para llenarme de fuerza. Sentí su Cosmo encenderse con delicadeza y rodearme: todo ese poder concentrado en transmitirme seguridad y apoyo, en silencio, pues no era bueno con las palabras, y así estaba bien.

Al rato se levantó, salió en silencio y cuando volvió traía un poco de té para mí.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

\- No.

\- Escuché la conversación, sin querer, sé lo importante que es para ti…

\- Sí, pero ahora no soy capaz maestro. _Et_!- Le dediqué una sonrisa, aunque para Aldebarán era difícil ocultar su cara de desconcierto pues quería ayudarme, y con lo sobre protector que era, temía que fuera capaz de ir hasta Acuario, pasar por encima de Camus y darle lo suyo a Isaak, cosa que no quería. Lo cierto era que me había desconcertado a mí también, más que nada por su reacción, ¿ni una palabra? Parecía como si le hubieran dado una mala noticia. Cuando se fue de Finlandia e dejó una nota diciendo que volvería por mí y nunca lo hizo, ¿lo olvidó? ¿Dejó de importarle? Lo peor era que todo esto se había dado en medio de una discusión por nuestras diferencias, lo que lo hacía todavía peor.

Le devolví el vasito vacío a mi maestro que lo recibió como si estuviera a punto de romperse.

\- Creo que debes descansar, Aimée, mañana con cabeza fría piensas todo…

\- No, maestro, por favor continuemos con el entrenamiento… las pruebas son en poco tiempo- No era buena idea que me dejara sola con mis pensamientos, menos que me diera un día completo para conspirar, lo que necesitaba era sacar toda esa ira a través de mi Cosmo, de puños y patadas mientras me terminaba de preparar para las pruebas.

Así pasó una semana.

Una mañana, Aldebarán me indicó que no podría entrenarme pues tenía que ayudar a organizar unos asuntos en el Templo del Patriarca. Suspiré, tenía un día por delante para pensar por mi cuenta sobre Isaak, el cual había permanecido mudo el resto de la semana, aumentando con cada día la ira que ya no podía ocultar. No saber cómo manejar la situación ni tener noticias suyas habían agotado toda mi paciencia, y durante esa semana me levanté muy temprano, terminaba tarde y cuando ponía la cabeza en la almohada, me dormía de inmediato.

Eva trató de matizar el asunto pero cuando le conté, sólo tuvo improperios y refunfuños en español para _mi_ General Marino… sonreí amargamente, no era _mi_ General Marino, tampoco era ya _mi_ amigo, al menos el de antaño. Aunque Eva, por supuesto, dio en el clavo respecto algo que en mi propia testarudez no quería ver, o aceptar.

\- ¿Sabes qué pienso?- Me dijo mientras nos sentábamos bajo un árbol cerca de la villa de las Amazonas.

\- No.

\- El pobre tipo está aterrado- ¿Pobre? Abrí la boca para protestar pero me calló con agilidad antes de que mi pataleta se volviera en su contra. Era una niñería de mi parte pero se sentía como el típico, _¿de qué lado estás?_ Pero eso a ella le importaba un pepino y siempre decía lo que se le atravesara. – Sí, aterrado. Ponte a pensar en quién fue su maestro… Camus no es la persona más comunicativa del mundo, los entrenaron para no sentir nada y llegas tú como una TNT y no sólo haces que se sienta atraído por ti, sino que encima resultas siendo su amiga de infancia y ¡boom!

Me reí al ver la representación que hacía de Camus y luego el énfasis con sus brazos. En cierto sentido era verdad, todo esto debió haber sido demasiado, pero no podía perdonarle su silencio tanto tiempo.

\- Sí, entiendo eso, ¡pero enmudeció!- Hice un puchero. Eva me agarró de las mejillas para que relajara la cara.

\- Suelta que te arrugas, niña… y ahí sí te doy la razón, porque es inaudito que todos éstos tipos sean tan lisiados emocionales… aunque, estaba apostando que él era una excepción a la regla.

Me encogí de hombros.

\- Casi siempre.

Ese día entrenamos juntas buena parte, y tuve una demostración de primera mano de lo fuerte que era aunque yo fuera más alta. También tenía ataques propios y una velocidad impresionante, me dio la golpiza de mi vida, buenos, nos dimos la golpiza de nuestras vidas, porque probé con ella el alcance de mi Gran Cuerno y la mandé a volar por los aires. Me impresionó ver que su Cosmo era de un bonito color naranja, como el fuego… y estaba tan ansiosa de que Aioros la entrenara, eso iba a ser épico, juraría que la iba a volver invencible.

También aproveché para sacarle el cuento sobre Shura, y me sorprendió que me contara. El asunto iba en que él estaba en uno de esos momentos de _"necesito estar solo"_, y hablaba menos con ella a medida que el día en que Aioros regresara de Eliseos se acercaba, lo que la tenía tensa pues quería apoyarle pero él no se dejaba, encerrado en su círculo personal de culpa. Por lo demás, me dijo que iban bien a pesar de sus diferencias de carácter.

\- ¿Y cuándo decidiste que sí ibas a estar con él?- Creía recordar que ella no estaba muy convencida del asunto, que prefería hacerse la tonta y no decirle nada, ni enviarle señales ni nada, ¿en qué momento cambió de opinión?

\- Él… bueno, él hizo todo el trabajo y yo cambié de opinión. Era inevitable, Aimée, me gustaba tanto que me fue muy difícil fingir lo contrario, entonces Shura dio el paso siguiente y ya está…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba hurgando entre las cosas que había llevado de Finlandia a Grecia, encontré un viejo abrigo para el frio que tuve que meter en un baúl para que no me ocupara espacio en el pequeño clóset, lo mismo que varios pares de guantes y medias calentadoras. Dentro de una pequeña cajita descubrí varias cartas de Tarja mientras entrené en el país y un dige en forma de ancla… el mismo que Isaak me había dejado antes de partir a entrenar con Camus.

\- _"Aimée…"_\- Su voz cósmica me sobresaltó. Cerré los ojos por reflejo, tratando de controlar mi carácter, ninguno de los dos necesitaba una escena como la de la vez pasada.

\- _"Por fin te dignas a comunicarte conmigo, ¿qué quieres?"_

\- _"Era demasiado, necesitaba estar solo, déjame verte."_

\- _"No"_.

\- _"Pero… por favor."_

\- _"No, ahora no, yo… yo también necesito estar sola"_\- A esas alturas ya se me había quebrado la voz pero era cierto que no quería verle en ese momento. Por lo demás, sus palabras solo confirmaron lo que Eva me había dicho, y no cambiaban el hecho de que me sentía fatal, sin fuerzas ni ánimo para tener ésta difícil discusión en ese momento.

A/N

**In Venere Veritas:** significa "en el amor está la verdad" y viene siendo un juego de palabras de un proverbio romano que habla del vino y el título de una canción de la banda finlandesa HIM; misma que les recomiendo para leer éste capi.

**Pulsioxímetro:** Es el medidor que se pone en el índice en los hospitales para tomar los signos vitales.

**Iaido:** es un arte marcial japonés relacionado con el desenvainado y el envainado de la katana. Era practicado por los samuráis, especialmente en el periodo Edo. La principal idea del _iaidō_ es ser capaz de reaccionar correctamente ante cualquier situación inesperada.

**Pieni:** Pequeño –a (finés)

**Calma, menina, tudo vai ficar bem:** Tranquila, chiquilla, todo va a estar bien (portugués).

Ahora sí, les agradezco a todos los que han pasado por aquí leyendo la historia. En especial y como siempre, a la Kitty Lara Harker, dueña de Marah y su destino, por las noches en vela, las ideas locas, los chistes Saintseiyescos y muchos años de amistad.

A Liluz, gemininocris, Kari por sus reviews, espero que éste capi también sea de todo su agrado.


	12. Travel Back In Time

Capítulo 12: travel back in time

El Templo del Patriarca se llenó de una luz intensa, un portal en la mitad del Salón indicaba el lugar por el que Atenea viajaba hacia los Elíseos, cuando la luz cesó, todos guardaron silencio. Allí sólo estaban los Santos Dorados y sus pupilos –los que tenían- y otros cuantos Santos de Plata que a su vez habían sido discípulos de algún Santo Dorado.

Yo estaba detrás de Aldebarán en silencio. Sabía que estaba tenso pues estaba preocupado por su amigo Shura, que a su vez estaba que se moría en ese lugar, Saga también, y Aioria no podía contener la emoción y sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas. Este era el asunto que mi maestro venía desarrollando hacía unas semanas, y por el cual me dejó entrenando sola uno que otro día. Cuando me dijo de qué se trataba, no pude ocultar mi asombro, y una chispa de emoción recorrió todo mi ser: por fin conocería al héroe del que tantas maravillas se hablaba en éste lugar, el gran Aioros de Sagitario por fin regresaba a su hogar tras pedir a Atenea tiempo de pensar si decidía volver o no a ocupar su lugar en la Orden.

La más emocionada era Eva, quien por fin podría entrenar en forma con su maestro titular y comenzar el camino rumbo a competir por una armadura. En realidad era un asunto agridulce porque el día anterior Shura se negó rotundamente a hablar del asunto con ella, o a verla si quiera, pero así como ella me había dado luces sobre Isaak – a quién había evitado el resto de semana-, traté de hacerle ver el panorama en relación a Capricornio.

El silencio de la sala se rompió nuevamente por la luz enceguecedora del Cosmo de Atenea, su energía estaba acompañada de otra cálida y poderosa, ese debía de ser Aioros de Sagitario. Cuando la luz cesó, sin embargo, sólo nuestra diosa estaba en el centro de la gran instancia, todos miraban ansiosos para todo lado, hasta que de una cámara lateral, el enorme Cosmo de Sagitario estalló resonando con su armadura mientras ésta lo cubría por completo: la boca de Eva se fue hasta el piso, maravillada – y yo también- por el inmenso poder y la belleza de esa armadura que parecía la de un ángel, sus alas enormes le daban un aura mayor de benevolencia, beatífica.

Saga no pudo contenerse y cayó de rodillas, siendo asistido por Kanon, que también tenía los ojos aguados. Miré a Eva, que miraba con insistencia la figura diagonal a ella: Shura no se atrevía a moverse, había agachado la cabeza y estaba aguantándose las lágrimas que ya lo habían traicionado y rodaban por sus mejillas en silencio. Aioria, por su parte, dio un paso al frente también llorando pero con los enormes ojos verdes repletos de alegría e incredulidad. Atenea también lloraba, todos lloraban de la emoción, y era la primera vez que un sentimiento era tan fuerte entre todos, ninguno se escapaba: hasta Camus tenía un brillito intenso, acuoso y poco habitual en los ojos, lo que nunca imaginé ver.

Tomando su lugar frente a Atenea y al Patriaca, Aioros se arrodilló con su cabeza casi tocando el suelo, pude verlo mejor, era idéntico a Aioria pero sus ojos eran azules y el cabello más oscuro, además tenía una bandita en la cabeza. Su voz era serena y fuerte, pero también estaba embargado por toda la emoción que llenaba el Salón.

\- Mi señora…- Dijo alzando la cabeza para mirarla. – Es para mí un honor estar a tus órdenes nuevamente como parte de tu Orden Sagrada. Han pasado muchos años desde esa noche y me alegra ver con mis propios ojos que fue lo correcto, aunque nos llenó de dolor durante tanto tiempo.

Atenea no pudo mantener la compostura y lo abrazó amorosamente. Le dijo unas palabras al oído, él asintió y se encaró con el Patriarca, cuya mirada estaba llena de amor, admiración y respeto.

\- Maestro, también me alegra comprobar que está usted aquí, me pongo a sus órdenes, como lo he hecho con nuestra señora.

\- Aioros…- Shion estaba tan cerca del llanto histérico como estaba Aioria – me alegra verte de nuevo, hijo mío. Te echamos en falta, ahora somos una familia completa y reunida, cuyos errores y faltas se compensarán con el amor y servicio a Atenea, que nos ha concedido una segunda oportunidad.

Él asintió y por reflejo se giró hacia Aioria, quién se llevó por delante el protocolo –si es que había alguno- y se le fue encima en un abrazo, acompañado de sollozos ahogados pidiéndole perdón y profesándole un inmenso cariño. Cuando se separaron, Saga dio un paso adelante pero fue interrumpido por Shura, que no sólo se le plantó en pie sino que le rogó de rodillas, le perdonara el crimen tan grande que había cometido en medio de su falta de juicio, pues pensaba que hacía lo correcto. Era conmovedor, triste, todo al mismo tiempo… eso me dio un idea más clara de lo que llevaba el Santo en sus hombros, por un instante me alegré de que mi maestro y él fueran tan unidos, que tuviera un oído amigo con el que pudiera desahogarse, porque con Eva no soltaba ni media palabra y siempre era muy seco cuando le tocaba el tema.

Aioros abrazó a Shura y le aseguró que todo estaba perdonado, que no debía albergar en su corazón más dudas o resentimientos hacia sí mismo por lo que había pasado hacía casi veinte años. Con renuencia, Shura se alejó y Saga tomó su lugar, la escena fue similar, aunque podría jurar que vi en Aioros un impulso contenido de darle una golpiza, y lo comprendía perfectamente. Me distraje pues centré mi atención en Eva que había logrado tomar la mano y acariciar el cabello de Shura, muy discretamente, cuando volvió a su sitio.

Después de toda la parafernalia de lágrimas, se hizo una pequeña oración y todos los Santos renovaron sus votos de fidelidad, honor y dedicación a Atenea.

Poco antes de que todos abandonaran el salón, Milo se interpuso en la salida para anunciar que el hecho había que celebrarlo y que esperaba a todo el mundo en Cáncer, donde la anfitriona daría una fiesta de bienvenida sin precedentes al Santo de Sagitario, luego se excusó con Atenea y el Patriarca y salió disparado antes de que Cáncer lo alcanzara escaleras abajo para darle una golpiza sin precedentes. Casi todos salieron como exhalaciones del lugar, menos Aioria que estaba conversando con Aioros, Saga que se les había unido y Shura que trataba de recobrar la compostura seguía todavía en su sitio, sin poder moverse. Le hice señas a Eva para que me acompañara y sin chistar me siguió, no sin antes llevarse el índice a la boca y ponerlo sobre la boca de Capricornio, él le acarició la mejilla y salió detrás de mí.

\- ¿Va a estar bien?

\- Si- Contestaron Eva y Aldebarán al tiempo, nos reímos mientras llegábamos a piscis.

\- Es testarudo, pero va a estar bien, _menina_\- Le dijo mi maestro a Eva, que automáticamente se puso roja como un tomate y me miró con ganas de asesinarme, yo me encogí de hombros pues era inocente. O Shura le había dicho a mi maestro o se había dado cuenta solito.

\- Emm, sí, eso espero…- Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado antes de voltear a mirar, otra vez, al templo del Patriarca.

\- Y bueno, ¿podemos ir a la fiesta, maestro?- Pregunté inocente, esperando una respuesta positiva y pensando que había que hacer una parada técnica en Leo para secuestrar a Marah y llevarla con nosotros, pero todas mis esperanzas se fueron al suelo.

\- Ni se te ocurra, además, eres mala con el alcohol y no estoy en el _mood_ para hacer de niñero hoy. Tómate lo que queda de día libre pero por Cáncer no te apareces.

Eva también iba a protestar pero se le iluminó la mirada de repente, me tomó de gancho y me codeó con suavidad.

\- Tranquilo, maestro, que estaremos hoy cuidando de Marah nada más, aunque… yo también quería ir a la fiesta, ni modo, ¿no?- Me guió el ojo. No entendía que tramaba pero me dejé guiar, el Leo Aldebarán se nos separó. Salimos disparadas como cohetes hacia la habitación de Marah, la encontramos en su cama haciendo no vimos qué, nos le lanzamos encima pero nos rechazó con uñas y dientes.

Terminé en el suelo con la sábana sobre la cabeza y Eva tenía medio cuerpo en el suelo, el resto en la cama. Tuvimos que gritarle que se calmara y que éramos nosotras.

Hicimos las respectivas explicaciones, al tiempo que un muy emocionado Aioria entraba a la habitación casi cosido a su hermano para presentárselo a Marah. Eva aprovechó para presentarse como su discípula y yo hice lo propio también, le advirtió que no sería fácil y luego entre bromas salieron de la habitación rumbo a Cáncer.

\- Ustedes me perdonarán pero ésta celebración está demasiado sana…- anunció Eva mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y se apoyaba en el marco ceremoniosamente- Además, debo chequear que mi _no-sé-que-somos_ siga cuerdo. Me voy a cobrar favores, nos vemos, chavalas.

Nos quedamos entonces Marah y yo, momento que aprovechamos para ponernos al día. Brevemente le relaté tooooooodo lo que había pasado con Isaak, aunque me guardé la parte de descubrir que era Villi para cuando Eva llegara y no tener que repetir ese dolor que me embargaba. Hablamos de lo asustadas que estábamos por las pruebas pero nos infundimos valor, habíamos entrenado duro durante años antes de llegar al Santuario y otro tanto desde que habíamos llegado, el panorama era alentador y todavía faltaba un mes, podíamos celebrar por los logros alcanzados hasta ese momento.

\- Señoritas, ¿de verdad creyeron que no íbamos a celebrar tamaño acontecimiento?- Nos dijo Eva desde la puerta, en las manos tenía dos botellas de ouzo. Marah y yo la miramos con preocupación, el ouzo era la más fuerte que había bebido alguna vez y quemaba en la garganta. Al rato Marah se le acercó como si fuera una aparición milagrosa.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

\- Gente que me debe favores. Y no, no diré quiénes ni qué favores, beban, señoritas.

Marah no esperó ni un segundo para abalanzarse sobre su copa, yo en cambio quería salir huyendo, no quería beber ouzo, además, Marah se estaba recuperando, nos iban a dar la regañina de la vida, seguida de un sermón de sueño si nos veían bebiendo y yo no quería sumarle preocupaciones a mi existencia, se los dije y por toda respuesta, Eva me agarró de la trenza para obligarme a levantar la cabeza, Marah me tapó la nariz y cuando abrí la boca buscando aire me echaron un chorro considerable de ouzo en la boca.

\- ¿Mejor?- Preguntó Marah. El líquido me quemaba la garganta pero empezaba a obrar sobre mí, embotándome la cabeza. Sonreí embobada.

\- Mucho mejor.

\- Qué bueno- reparó Eva- porque les tengo un especial español, cortesía de la Décima Casa. Se llama Licor 43 y esto, chicas, es el cielo hecho licor. A su salud.

Brindamos entre risas y bebimos tanto que terminamos cantando clásicos de los 80 a todo pulmón con las copas en la mano y riendo como tontas. Habíamos hablado mucho, pero ya estábamos con el ánimo de gritar al ritmo –imaginario- de cualquier canción que conociéramos las tres.

Seguimos así hasta que a las malas nos acomodamos las tres en la cama y en algún momento nos quedamos dormidas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al otro día fuimos echadas por Agnes, la vestal de Leo, que antes nos dio una sopa para recomponernos. Eva y yo salimos rumbo a nuestras respectivas Casas, pero a medio camino fui alcanzada por Eva.

\- ¡Eh, Aimée, espera!

\- ¿No ibas a Sagitario?

\- Si, pero tengo mis cosas donde Albiore, ¡agh! Él si me va a reprender de lo lindo.- Bajamos por Cáncer con cuidado aunque no vimos rastros de ningún Santo con resaca por ahí. En Géminis fue igual, pero en Tauro el recibimiento fue el más inesperado: Isaak estaba _en todo el hall_ esperando a que apareciera, sentí que el licor abandonaba mi cabeza de golpe y me mareé. La mirada de sorpresa y confusión que me dedicó no tenía precia.

\- _"¿Es él, cierto?"_\- Asentí, respondiendo a la pregunta vía Cosmo de Eva, que me ayudó a ganar compostura mientras nos acercábamos. Mierda, mierda, mierda… debía de verme fatal, justo el momento para que él apareciera perfectamente ataviado con ese linda armadura suya y todo su adorable pero cobarde ser, cuando estuvimos frente a frente, Eva me dio un codazo y se disculpó saliendo disparada de la Segunda Casa.

\- _"¡Traidora! Espera que vuelvas a pasar para que veas…"_\- Le dije cósmicamente, sólo me devolvió una risita maliciosa. Doble agh.

Le miré y pude ver en la comisura de sus labios una sombra de esa risita que tanto me gustaba, aunque el rictus en su boca le quitaba toda la magia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Tú que crees…

\- Isaak, ahora no…- Soltó una risa irónica, molesto por mis constantes evasivas, y le entendía en cierto punto pero es que estaba borracha hasta la médula, no tenía condiciones ni mentales ni emocionales para tener ESA conversación en ESTE momento, pero él era igual de persistente y terco que yo, así que supuse que no se daría por vencido.

\- Mira, no pretendo que perdones mi falta de tacto, pero es injusto que lleves tres semanas evadiéndome.

\- Lo sé, ¡pero estoy borracha!- Alcé la voz y en esas perdí el equilibrio, por lo que él tuvo que hacer acopio de sus reflejos para agarrarme. Por reflejo corrí mi cabeza para el otro lado, suficiente tenía con que me viera ebria, trató de volverme para que le encarara pero le puse la mano en la cara, no iba a permitir que se me acercara estando en esas condiciones. En ese forcejeo se me salió el colgante de ancla de la camisa.

\- Esto te lo regalé yo…- Me dijo mientras me soltaba, señalando el collar, con una sonrisa contenida.

\- Sí, cuando te fuiste.- Abrió la boca para excusarse, o protestar, o decir algo, lo que fuera; pero le detuve levantando el brazo en el aire - Oye, de verdad, ¿estás muy ocupado? Deja que me dé un baño, no sé… que esté más decente.

Soltó una carcajada encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No debería caerte tan mal el licor, es un deporte nacional, ¿sabías?

\- Da igual que sea un deporte nacional, me cae fatal; nos vemos ahora y deja de reírte, sigo molesta contigo.- Le dije mientras tomaba mi camino hacia la planta alta de Tauro, mi cuarto y el baño. Le oí refunfuñar en finés y sonreí para mis adentros, había venido a buscarme después de tanto tiempo y evasivas, eso sí que era una revelación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo primero que hice fue lavarme con exageración los dientes, una y otra vez. Busqué en los cajones toda clase de productos y menjurjes mentolados, y al final Camille me hizo el favor de llevarme un té muy fuerte –negro- para que se me terminara de pasar la resaca, aunque casi devuelvo el contenido inexistente de mi estómago.

Había estado dos horas en la tina, echándome agua helada en la cabeza y buscando regresar a mis cabales. Eva me las iba a pagar por partida doble, y Marah también… ese par de alcohólicas eran una mala influencia. Reí hundiendo la cabeza en el agua, eran la peor influencia que podía tener y las amaba por ello, hacían mis días en éste lugar menos aburridos, los llenaban de cariño fraternal y sincero.

Me salí de la tina cuando sentí que las puntas de mis dedos arrugadas no podían soportar más agua. Me envolví en cabello en una toalla y me vestí, cuando salí me encontré con el desayuno una nota sobre la mesa de noche, la tomé: _"país, tu maestro sigue durmiendo. Cuando llegó me dio instrucciones para que te llevara el desayuno, tienes la mañana libre. C."_. Camille me recordaba en muchas cosas a Tarja, en cierto sentido era igual de diligente, pero más discreta con mis asuntos; sin embargo, era un presencia constante que velaba por mi bienestar en todo momento, anoté mentalmente dedicarle un detalle de alguna clase. Sin ella, más de una vez Aldebarán me habría dejado morir de inanición cuando terminábamos nuestros entrenamientos, en especial éstos últimos días en los que el asunto de traer a Aioros de vuelta tenía a todos los Dorados con los pelos de punta.

Si tenía la mañana libre significaba que podía arreglar mi cuenta pendiente con Isaak. Fruncí el ceño, inundada de repente por una oleada de terror, al mal paso, darle prisa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Buscamos cobijo bajo un árbol en el bosque adjunto a la fuente de Atenea, y de paso, evadir las miradas de reproche que le dedicaban algunos CdC a Isaak, pobres hombres tan temerarios. Anduvimos en silencio todo el camino, cada uno dando miradas furtivas al otro, era descorazonador.

\- Bueno…- Soltó Isaak mientras hacía acopio de su autocontrol e iniciaba la conversación, lo miré expectante, sin atreverme a interrumpirle- Te debo una disculpa, Aimée… todo esto fue demasiado, me porté mal, te pido que me perdones.

Lo miré largo rato sin saber qué responderle, me agarró con la guardia baja porque lo último que esperaba era que comenzara la discusión con una disculpa, estaba en blanco. Se movió de su sitio junto a un enorme tronco y se acercó a mí tratando de acortar la distancia entre nosotros, pues me había sentado a una lejanía considerable. Me tomé la punta de la trenza, jugando con ella nerviosa.

\- No eres el único- Dije con resignación –Esto es una locura… aquí es normal que se quieran propasar contigo si no tienes quién te defienda.-

\- Lo sé- Dijo, más relajado y recostando su cabeza contra el árbol, su ojo derecho cerrado. – Luego pude entender cómo te sentías, todo éste lugar enloqueció con lo que le pasó a tu amiga… en mi vida pensé que llegarían a quitarle estatus a un caballero por eso, eso es nuevo.

\- Sí… fue horrible.

\- Pero justo, se lo merecía, Camus me contó todo eso.- Me tomó de la mano, al ver que me había llevado los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, como para protegerme de un mal invisible cuando un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, temblaba de sólo pensar en las miradas lascivas que ese condenado le echaba a Marah, de lo que había dicho, de cómo trató de amenazarme y desquitarse conmigo. – Mira…- Continuó- Yo no quiero tener una discusión así, jamás… yo no estoy equipado para eso.

\- Claro que no, Camus les atrofió el cerebro a todos a ustedes, qué desastre.- Nos reímos un rato de mi chiste, pero en parte era cierto, al ser el maestro de maestros, Camus era el responsable de la forma en la que eran formados los caballeros de hielo de todo el mundo, y eso incluía sesiones intensivas de cómo suprimir los sentimientos y no morir en el intento… y de todos sus alumnos, el único que había reprobado y se había llevado los honores, era Hyoga.

\- ¿Me perdonas?

\- No me estaría riendo contigo si no fuera así, _kulta_\- Sonrió levemente, me dio un besito tímido en la mano y luego se recostó otra vez contra el árbol con los ojos cerrados y con la mandíbula tensa, la cara contraída.

\- Eso significa que podemos pasar al siguiente tema…

\- Hay no, son demasiadas cosas, sólo respóndeme una cosa.

\- Está bien, pero no te vas a escapar de esta conversación durante un mes… dispara.

\- ¿Por qué nunca volviste?- Abrió los ojos y se enderezó de golpe, su mirada poniendo en evidencia el caos mental que era él en esos momentos y traicionando su semblante serio. Me sentí algo culpable pero quería una respuesta. En mis momentos a solas siempre me rondaba el bichito de la duda: si su educación como caballero implicaba dejar atrás sus sentimientos, ¿se había olvidado de mí y nunca iba volver? ¿Y si Crystal no me hubiera sacado de Lintula? Esa pregunta ocupó casi todo el tiempo en que pensé en el asunto, pero ésta vez no me atreví a conversarlo con nadie… estuve muy cerca de preguntarle Hyoga un día que pasó con Seiya por Tauro mientras yo entrenaba, pero no me atreví. Pensé en buscar a Crystal pero la intensidad de mis entrenamientos no me había permitido hacerlo y era evidente que no iba a acudir donde Camus, entre otras cosas porque todas las probabilidades apuntaban a que podía encontrarme a Isaak y quería tener clara mi cabeza antes de verme con él, al final me resigné a esperar a ésta conversación, tenía las manos frías.

\- Aimée, cuando llegué a Atlantis, tardé años en decidir si aceptaba o no la Armadura de Kraken, y Kanon no iba a dejarme salir de allá con vida en esas condiciones… luego vino la guerra, el resto ya lo sabes.- Me tomó de la mejilla y me movió con firmeza para que lo encarara – Mi promesa seguía en pie.

\- Pero, ¿el entrenamiento y todo eso de suprimir los sentimientos? Es gracias a eso que, en primer lugar, estamos en estas.

\- A ver, una cosa es que te obligues a ti mismo a separar tú vida personal de, bueno, casi todo lo que no tenga que ver con ello… pero yo no soy de piedra Aimée, eres lo único en el mundo que me conectaba a lo que fui antes de todo esto, mataría para protegerlo si fuera necesario, no te confundas…

Me le eché encima, abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando. Él me devolvió el abrazo acariciándome el cabello, jugando con mi trenza y susurrándome cosas en finés para que me calmara, luego me limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar y apoyó su frente sobre la mía, pero no me besó. Me sentí levemente decepcionada, pero tomé su cara entre mis manos y le robé un besito que me respondió de la misma manera, luego recosté la cabeza en sus hombros.

\- ¿Mejor?- Preguntó después de un rato.

\- Más o menos, todavía tengo que competir por una armadura y no creo que sea capaz.

\- Tonterías… no creas que no se notan los huecos que tienen las paredes en Tauro.

Me encogí de hombros haciéndome la inocente. Era verdad que había mejorado considerablemente, que logré canalizar el meollo en mi cabeza para sacar provecho de él y aumentar mi estamina, fuerza, velocidad; pero nada de eso podía prepararme ni física ni emocionalmente para lo que pudieran ser las pruebas, se suponía que todavía tenía un mes por delante pero yo sentía que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. El Gran Cuerno era potente, el Puño de Acero estaba bien manejado, y la Ventisca Boreal me daba algo de variedad dentro del repertorio pero seguía siendo mi ataque más débil. Sentí los dedos de Isaak juguetear por mi cuello, se me iluminó el bombillo y lo miré con malicia.

\- Me debes algo a cambio de tu insensibilidad.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo qué tendría que pagarte para que te olvides de eso?- Levantó la ceja intrigado, con ese tono de provocación y _mischief_ que tanto me gustaba, devolviéndome la sonrisa maliciosa pero con un tinte más sarcástico.

\- Pelea conmigo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Que pelees conmigo, tengo un ataque por mejorar y sólo tú puedes ayudarme…

\- ¿Y si me niego?

\- No te perdono.

\- Ya lo hiciste, chantajista.

\- ¡Ayúdame! Necesito reforzar mi Vestica Boreal, eso no congela ni una cubeta de agua y quiero ganarme una armadura.- Le vi ponerse en pie y cruzarse de hombros, pensando seriamente en si me ayudaba o no. Desde la última vez que habíamos entrenado, siempre me ponía alguna excusa o resistencia cuando le pedía que peleara conmigo, pero esto era diferente, ahora estaba a pocas semanas de competir por una armadura y debía tener todos mis ases listos bajo la manga, pero bien dispuestos, era el todo por el todo, citando a Aldebarán.

\- Ven- Me dijo estirándome la mano para que la tomara, lo miré extrañada pero tomé su mano y en ese momento sentía una descarga de viento frío descomunal, semejante al que había sentido la vez que caí con mi propia técnica cuando estuve en coma no sé cuánto tiempo atrás. Hice acopio de mi Cosmo y traté de contrarrestarla rápidamente, los brazos dejaron de arderme. Isaak haló de mi mano y me atrajo hacia él, me dio otro beso antes de mirarme muy serio.

\- Nunca bajes la guardia.

\- Pero no habías…- Me interrumpió posando su índice en mi boca.

\- Y… utiliza toda tu energía, es increíble que uses sólo una cuarta parte de tu Cosmo para pelear cuando lanzas ese ataque, por eso no congelas nada.

\- ¿Es eso?- Me miró con cara de _"obvio microbio"_, mirando al cielo en un gesto exagerado de desesperación. Le di un leve codazo y él me respondió con una sonrisa de las suyas. – Tengo un problema- Dije, dejando las bromas aparte de repente – Es que me canso mucho cuándo lo hago, no sólo debo recolectar energía, sino que debo detener sus movimientos atómicos, y me enredo.

\- Observa muy bien, y toma mi mano de nuevo cuando te lo indique, esto va a ser terapia de choque.- Hice como me indicó. Observé atentamente como hacía uso de la energía a nuestro alrededor para fortalecer su Cosmo y que a medida que la concentraba, la iba congelando. Era un doble proceso, pero en ningún momento trataba de retener su energía antes de congelarla, la dejaba circular junto a él hasta que su Cosmo era lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzarlo. – Ahora- Le tomé la mano y sentí todo el flujo de aire frío recorrer mi mano y parte de mi brazo, sentí frío. Levantó la mano un poco para no golpearme con el ataque y lo dejó ir directo contra un árbol cuyo tronco se congeló en segundos, luego sentí que retraía la energía y la dejaba circular nuevamente, al tiempo que su Cosmo disminuía progresivamente. - ¿Tomaste nota del truco?

\- Eso creo, pero sigue siendo complicado, es hacer dos cosas al tiempo.

\- Es menos complejo de lo que parece, a ver, trata de hacer esa técnica tuya.

Hice mi intento con la Ventisco Boreal. Como era de esperarse, lo que yo pude congelar no era ni la mitad de lo que Isaak había hecho en el árbol, aunque mi Cosmo estuviera más fuerte y su potencia hubiera incrementado por los entrenamientos pasados, su poder de congelamiento era mínimo.

\- Deja de complicarte.

Me asistió con su Cosmo un par de veces antes de dejarme hacerlo por mi cuenta, cada vez más sentía que el frío me atravesaba las venas, dolía, en especial cuando el Cosmo de Isaak entraba en contacto con el mío aunque traté de disimularlo, no pensaba perder la oportunidad de lograr que la Ventisca Boreal fuera en verdad un ataque real de hielo. Se notaba a leguas que de no haber sido por el viaje a Siberia de Camus y nuestra bromita, todavía estaría en Acuario soportando su insoportable ser.

Cansada, me eché sobre el tronco sobre el que habíamos conversado unas horas atrás. La tarde estaba cayendo para dar paso a la noche y pronto debía regresar a Tauro, además, quería sacarle información a Aldebarán de la fiesta, encargo personal de la loca de Eva que quería asegurarse de que su _lo-que-sea-fuera_ estuviera bien. Levanté la cabeza a tiempo para correrme y levantarme de un brinco antes de recibir una oleada de aire frío _made in Finland_. Me puse en modo de pelea y tomé mi posición habitual de ataque y defensa mientras tomaba pequeñas partículas y Cosmo del bosque a nuestro alrededor.

Él hizo lo mismo, pero en lugar de lanzarme el ataque, vino hacia mí cargando con sus puños. Nos enfrascamos en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en donde esporádicos pero eficientes golpes llenos de aire frío me desestabilizaban, llenándome de quemones sensoriales. Traté de devolverle el truco pero no se me dio muy bien el asunto estando en movimiento: tenía que mecanizar alguno de todos esos procesos: desde luego que no podía ser el esquivar sus puños, me hubiera molido a golpes; pero sí que podía recolectar la energía que me rodeaba para usarla más adelante.

En un tiempo muerto de su Aurora Boreal, aproveché para lanzar mi Ventisca, unos segundos antes, lo golpeé levemente pero me distraje y ataque me estrelló con el árbol. Antes de caer sentí sus brazos tomarme por la cintura, veía borroso pero no me desmayé así que cerré los ojos para recobrar algo de compostura.

\- ¿No te vas a morir, verdad?- Le di un golpe en el hombro antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo.

\- Soy dura de matar, _amigo_…- Aunque la verdad, me sentía morir y en lugar de soltarle, le rodeé el cuello con brazos en parte para buscar equilibrio y en parte porque después de tantas semanas de estar evitándonos, discutiendo y pensando en todo lo que nos había sucedido, sólo quería que me abrazara con esa fortaleza que sólo él con su cercanía lograba inspirarme.

Las pruebas podían hacer su acto inicial, yo estaría lista.

**A/N**

Sigo viva, queridos lectores. He comenzado a trabajar así que Aimée y Eva se ocuparán de mí los fines de semana. Me alegra que les guste la historia, y prometo darles más información sobre la relación que ella tiene con Shura y de cómo se separaron Aimée e Isaak. Esto va tomanod forma, y todo gracias a las largas horas de charla con Lara Harker, la mamá de Marah, llénenla de amor y reviews :D

¡Besos!


	13. Circle of Fear

**Antes de comenzar, me gustaría sugerir Circle of Fear de la banda HIM como banda sonora**

**Capítulo 13: Circle Of Fear **

_Me veía a mí misma en el bosque cubierto de nieve, yo tenía menos de 7 años y corría por el bosque detrás de Isaak que me llevaba ventaja de un par de metros, era mayor y más alto. Me llevaba de regreso al convento antes de que se terminara la hora de la siesta de las religiosas mayores y ya no pudiera entrar._

_\- ¡No me puedo demorar, Villi!- Grité mientras hacía el intento de respirar mejor. Cuando el invierno llegaba a la cumbre de frío siempre era más complicado respirar, en el orfanato del convento siempre tenían dispuesta una chimenea en la sala de estudio y cerca de las habitaciones. Le vi detenerse y darse la vuelta para esperarme, cerré la distancia entre nosotros cuando le alcancé._

_\- Eres muy lenta, pieni, antes no eras así._

_\- Ya sé, pero no me dejan salir a correr, ni jugar, ni nada…- Con una mueca de desprecio seguí caminando junto a él que ya había reanudado el paso. Andábamos sobre nieve recién caída la noche anterior y se nos hundían los pies cuando pisábamos un pedazo muy húmedo._

_Llegamos al final del bosque y nos metimos gateando a través de la verja, la cual tenía un daño convenientemente ubicado y por el cual siempre salía a jugar con Villi cuando se aparecía junto a mi ventana y con pequeñas piedritas me indicaba que saliera. Atravesamos el jardín, que estaba relativamente vacío. Al fondo, Pekka, el mayordomo, se ocupaba de barrer la nieve que cubría los caminos y de echar agua caliente sobre el espacio de las flores, con la esperanza de que cuando llegara el verano, éstas crecieran más fuertes si recibían menos frío y menos nieve, esa era su "superstición"._

_Villi me ayudó a entrar por la ventana de mi cuarto justo a tiempo de que Tarja llegara por nosotras, mis compañeras estaban dormidas también, suspiré aliviada. Me di la vuelta y me despedí de Isaak a través de la ventana. Me alejé de la ventana pero las imágenes en mi cabeza me mostraron el resto. Isaak se devolvió por todo el camino que habíamos cruzado, y ésta vez sin entrar al bosque, se fue caminando por la acera por varias cuadras hasta que llegó a una casa grande y bonita, atravesó una reja por la parte de atrás y entró a la instancia, que era una enorme sala, bien dotada y cómoda donde varios niños estaban estudiando algunos libros. Vi que se acercaba a uno de los estantes y también tomaba uno de esos libros: "Bestias Mitológicas del Mundo", pasó varias páginas y se detuvo en la lectura de un artículo donde se veían varios animales, un calamar gigante, una ballena, un monstruo sin forma, todos junto al encabezado que decía "El Kraken vs El Leviatán"._

_Durante un rato vi imágenes de diferentes clases de pulpos, dibujos de animales parecidos, ballenas, cachalotes, otros dibujos de ballenas y similares además de mucho texto. _

_\- ¡Hey, Isaak, te buscan!- Un chico de unos 14 años le miraba desde el marco de la puerta, con expresión neutra y las manos llenas de lo que parecía ser una canasta llena de ropa._

_\- ¿A mí?_

_\- Sí, sal a la puerta… tal vez estés de suerte y alguien te adopte. _

_En la puerta de lo que parecía un despacho, reconocí la imagen de Camus que iba acompañado de una mujer de cabello rubio platinado muy largo y ojos verdes. Ambos iban ataviados de buenos abrigos y varia papelería._

_\- ¿Señor Vesterinen?- Dijo la voz de Isaak, algo inseguro._

_\- Pasa chico._

_Isaak entró a la oficina, se sentó junto al director y frente a esos extraños a quiénes le presentaron como una pareja joven que venía a adoptarlo y llevarlo a Grecia. Fui testigo de primera mano cómo se había llenado de angustia, pero sin llorar, y con firmeza decía que no pretendía irse a ninguna parte porque tenía familia en el lugar._

La imagen se desvaneció y dejé de ver las imágenes que me había transmitido Isaak. Sentí que me soltó la mano, me enderecé en mi cama para prender la vela que tenía junto a mi mesa de noche. Estaba recostado sobre su antebrazo en mi almohada y sobre la sábana, contrario a mí que estaba debajo de las mismas y con la espalda apoyada sobre la madera de la cabecera. Me acurruqué a su lado antes de atreverme a bombardearlo de preguntas, esperando que tomara la iniciativa de la conversación.

Era de madrugada pero yo no podía dormir, Camille le había informado a Aldebarán que las pruebas habían sido adelantadas para esa misma semana, y los dos días siguientes fueron un infierno en el que me dediqué a entrenar desde la madrugada hasta muy entrada la noche. Faltaba un día para el gran día y mi insomnio me jugaba malas pasadas, así que cuando sentí su Cosmo revolotear fuera de Acuario le pedí que tuviéramos por fin la conversación incómoda acerca de cómo habíamos resultado siendo justamente ese par de personas que se andaban buscando y pensando por el mundo.

\- Ese fue el día que conocía a Camus y a Ivetta, aunque fue varios meses después que de verdad me llevaron con ellos.

\- ¿Quién es Ivetta?- Le miré intrigada mientras jugaba con los mechones de su cabello que convenientemente le tapaban la cicatriz del ojo, pues estaba recostado sobre el lado derecho, con la cabeza ligeramente de lado para poder mirarme. Cuando estuve a punto de destaparle el ojo izquierdo me tomó la mano por la muñeca y luego entrelazó su mano con la mía.

\- Era una Santa de Bronce también alumna de Camus, aunque… bueno, mejor olvídalo.

\- Ah, no, continúa, ¿aunque qué?- Lo estrujé buscando que me dijera algo pero se veía con cara de _"metí la pata hasta el fondo y no preguntes"_, me devolvió los estrujones y terminamos haciéndonos cosquillas. Soltó un resoplido cuando casi lo tumbo al suelo y se sentó de golpe sobre la cama.

\- Creo que tenía algo con Camus, pero con él nunca se sabe, ya, eso era todo.- Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Qué no es nada? Pero si por esa información hay gente que pagaría lo que no tiene… ¿y qué le pasó?- Se encogió de hombros mientras volví a acomodarse sobre mi cama y me arrastraba con él, momento que aproveché para apoyar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

\- No sé, unos meses antes de que llevaran a Hyoga se fue y nunca volvía verla.

\- Ya veo, ¿y si te trajeron a Grecia?

\- Oh, sí, para mi infinita desgracia. Fueron los cinco meses más largos de mi vida.

\- Estás en Grecia…

\- Pero ya puedo congelar cosas y refrescarme, huir del calor o escapar a Atlantis unos días y regresar, antes no y créeme, ventilarse con la mano no sirve.

\- Lo sé- Bostecé y le pasé la mano por el pecho, abrazándolo para que no se fuera. Le sentí darme besitos en la frente y en el cabello, su mano subía y bajaba por mi brazo, como arrullándome. Entre susurros me terminó de contar que tuvo que entrenar esos cinco meses en Grecia porque Camus era casi que un Caballero novato como maestro, nunca antes había tenido aprendices y el Patriarca desconfiaba de él, por lo que pretendía tenerle vigilado hasta que demostró ser capaz con el encargo de entrenar a Isaak, cosa en la que él mismo ayudó porque estaba entre sus planes volver otra vez a Finlandia por mí lo más pronto posible.

Ya en Siberia, vivían en una cabaña en medio de la nada, deliberadamente alejada de la ciudad y los curiosos para que los vecinos no dieran el grito en el cielo sobre la forma en la que Camus le entrenaba. También me contó que en ocasiones lo dejaba solo con Ivetta, y que ella sólo se dedicaba a verle entrenar o corregirle tácticamente, y que era igual de fría o peor que Camus.

Además, me relató los primeros días entrenando con Hyoga, como él no hacía sino quejarse porque su mamá estaba bajo del mar ártico y que en medio de todo eso, la presencia de Camus había sido requerida en el Santuario de nuevo por lo que enviaron a Crystal, que era ruso, para que se encargara de su entrenamiento. Y me confesó que a veces contaba historias exageradas a sus compañeros –tuvo tres antes de Hyoga- para ver qué cara hacían y casi siempre morían del susto, buscaban la forma de escapar o terminaban siendo enviados de regreso a Grecia. Sólo Hyoga fue el único que fue capaz con el entrenamiento, además de él mismo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me desperté abrazando la almohada como si mi vida dependiera de ello, todavía tenía el olor a canela de Isaak y hundí la cara un rato antes de intentar ponerme en pie. Un leve toque en la puerta me espabiló, Camille venía a decirme algo y justo antes de abrir la boca entró Aldebarán hecho una furia y cerró la puerta con la pobre Camille afuera.

\- ¡Explícame por qué Kraken pasó contigo la noche!- ¿QUÉ? Le miré un largo rato, parpadeando perpleja de saber qué se imaginaba mi maestro luego de haber pronunciado esas palabras con sumo cuidado de no alzar la voz y contarle a todo el Santuario. – Di algo, porque lo voy a hacer pedazos, Aimée, ¿qué te hizo?

Solté la carcajada más sonora y catártica de mi vida, tanto que me caí de la cama, me dolió el estómago, se me secaron los ojos, se me fue el aire y yo seguía en el suelo muriéndome de la risa pensando en las imágenes que estaría maquinando la mente de mi Maestro. Me reí hasta que no pude más y tuve que ir al cuarto de baño a echarme agua en la cara, mientras Aldebarán, exasperado y con acara de estar a punto de comerse las uñas, me miraba pálido sin saber qué decir.

\- Maestro- Le dije muy seria, sentándome en la cama frente a él. – Aquí no ha pasado nada. Ayer hablamos en la madrugada, sí; en mi cuarto; también; pero no ha pasado nada diferente…

\- Mira Aimée, Camille tiene orden de informarme de todo lo que pasa y cuando me buscó en la mañana estaba pálida, casi no me dice que había visto salir a Kraken de aquí en la mañana… uno más uno, _menina_.

\- No, Maestro, aquí es uno más un montón de mal pensados. Ya te dije lo que pasó, si no me crees es cosa tuya, tampoco soy una niña pequeña que no sabe en lo que se está metiendo.

Me observó de pies a cabeza largo rato, poniéndole orden a su cabeza. Al final sólo asintió y se puso en pie, no sin antes volverse en la puerta.

\- También sé que has entrenado tu Ventisca Boreal con él. Te espero en 20 minutos para entrenar, mañana es el gran día.- Salió y cerró la puerta tras él. Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya estaba vestida y lista para entrenar, entró Camille pidiéndome que la disculpara, que no sabía que Aldebarán se iba a comportar como papá celoso y que no iba volver a pasar, y un largo etcétera. También a ella tuve que explicarle la naturaleza de mi relación con Isaak en esos momentos, y que más que uno novio –o lo que fuera-, se había convertido en un apoyo incondicional, eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba saber para tranquilizarse y por eso no le mencioné nada de nuestro pasado antes de vernos aquí en Grecia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba otra vez como una bailarina con el peso del cuerpo sobre una sola pierna, concentrando mi Cosmo y tomando prestado el del ambiente que me rodeaba, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores tenía náuseas, un hueco en el estómago y sudaba profusamente por las manos, el miedo me tenía completamente destrozados los nervios. Aldebarán mandaba ataques al azar con su Cosmos, los puños, patadas, cosquillas, Puños de Acero, Gran Cuernos y todo lo que su repertorio existiera, esperando que yo contraatacara en lugar de esquivar pero me fue imposible en algunas ocasiones.

Estaba despeinada e insolada, otra vez. Las mejillas me ardían a pesar de refrescarlas con agua, y los brazos ya mostraban unos moretones de los no pocos golpes que había logrado acertar Aldebarán. Peleamos de nuevo, ésta vez con mi técnica combinada del Gran Cuerno y de la Ventisca Boreal a la que no le había puesto nombre todavía: ya lograba congelar las paredes al tiempo que un cráter decoraba las mismas.

\- Recuerda que así te ganes la armadura, aquí te espero para arreglar eso, mocosita.- Decía Aldebarán todo el tiempo señalando las evidencias de mis progresos, tratando de aliviar mi ánimo, a veces funcionaba, yo sólo me encogía de hombros porque sabía que para él era más sencillo pedirle el favor a Mu que podía hacerlo sin mover un dedo y en menos tiempo de lo que yo pudiera tardarme, y porque primero tenía que ganarme una armadura, las paredes me podían esperar.

\- Ya sé, Maestro, pero me debe enseñar, no sea que se le caiga la casa por ahorrarse unas dragmas, ¿no?- Le dije tratando de sonar relajada, pero se me quebraba la voz y tenía los ojos aguados.

\- Qué chistosa te has vuelto, te espero con el mismo humor mañana en la mañana.- Y se me fue toda la concentración que tenía. Me acerqué a Aldebarán y miré hacia su rostro fijamente.

\- ¿Y si no gano?- Me tomé la trenza, moviéndola compulsivamente entre mis dedos y halando uno que otro cabello por reflejo, dejando salir toda la frustración que esa pregunta encerraba, ¿me sacarían a patadas? ¿Me matarían por débil? ¿Volvería Finlandia y si pasaba, qué iba a hacer allá? ¿Seguiría bajo su tutela?

\- Vas a ganar.

\- ¿Pero y si no?- Insistí. Se agachó a mi altura y me despeinó.

\- Sigues entrenando conmigo… de cualquier manera, Aimée, vas a tener que arreglar esas paredes.

Me reí, Aldebarán era el único que podía combinar una broma-advertencia con una situación real de preocupación y hacer que sonara divertida. Hubiera querido que su ingenio para las bromas fuera más desarrollado en momentos como esos, porque igual me pasé la tarde completa y la noche muerta de los nervios, vomitando el estómago vacío y sudando frío mientras temblaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dormité unas pocas horas antes de las cuatro de la madrugada. El resto de la mañana la pasé deambulando por Tauro dando saltos, patadas y puños al aire hasta que Aldebarán se despertó, no sentía nada, sólo el afán de estar moviéndome todo el tiempo para no pensar: _"puño, patada, vuelta… puño, patada, golpe… puño, patada, esquivo…"_, ese fue mi mantra toda la mañana. Camille se nos acercó para avisarnos que estaba listo el desayuno, lo tomamos los tres juntos y después de limpiar la cocina, Aldebarán me llevó a una salita privada donde me entregó una caja, lo miré intrigada.

\- Ábrela, es para ti.- Con cuidado desaté el nudo que tenía encima y abrí la caja, había todo un juego nuevo de protectores para los brazos, las piernas y el pecho. Lo miré algo apenada, ¿de dónde había sacado eso?

\- Maestro… _kiitos_.

\- Quiero que ganes, debes verte genial cuando recibas tu armadura.- Lo abracé y luego me puse mi juego nuevo, me quedaba perfecto, y sólo fue cuestión de minutos para acostumbrar se a su textura mientras salíamos rumbo al Coliseo. Me había puesto una camiseta y un pantalón blancos, aprovechando el consejo que me habían dado Aldebarán e Isaak por igual acerca de usar todo lo que estuviera a mí alcance para hacerme con la armadura y considerando que el sol al medio día reflejaba con mayor fuerza en superficies claras.

El Coliseo parecía un hormiguero en el que un zumbido constante se escuchaba a medida que los aprendices aparecían en la arena con sus maestros. En el camino de venida no habíamos visto a nadie más que a los CdC que estaban de turno en la vigilancia, ni siquiera los aprendices más nuevos estaban por ahí, todo el Santuario se había juntado en el Coliseo ese día.

Seguí a mi Maestro hacia una de las gradas debajo del palco de Atenea donde Shura lo recibió con un apretón de manos y a mí con una inclinación de cabeza y un _"que Niké te corone"_. Al rato apareció Aioros que se sentó junto a Shura mientras trataba de intercambiar un par de palabras, y junto a él, Eva que no se atrevía a mirarle y tenía el ceño fruncido.

_-"¿Qué te pasa?"- _Le pregunté a través del Cosmo ya que ni mi maestro, ni Shura ni Aioros nos daban ninguna clase de chance para hacer contacto visual.

\- _"Que es un gilipollas y no me habla, luego te cuento, ¿todo bien?"_

\- _"Sí"_

\- _"Ánimo chica, tú y Marah son fuertes, van a ganar"_

No me atreví a responder nada, la presión de todas esas personas reunidas entorno a la arena me estaba pasando la jugada con los nervios. Traté de respirar lentamente para tranquilizarme mientras uno a uno, el resto de Caballeros Dorados ocupaban sus sitios respectivos para ver el espectáculo. Al final llegó Marah con Aioria, la noche anterior nos habíamos visto: ambas pálidas, con los ojos aguados y llorando del terror, aunque fue muy breve; hoy se veía igual de asustada que ayer pero tenía que irnos bien después de tanto tiempo, era lo justo; nos sonreímos brevemente antes de ver que Atenea entraba en el recinto, así que todos nos pusimos de pie mientras entraba y se acercaba a una mesita junto a la arena la cual estaba cubierta con una tela blanca, que ella levantó para mostrar seis Cajas de Pandora: tres de ellas plateadas, las otras tres de bronce.

\- Hoy, estos seis ropajes elegirán a su portador. Peleen con valor, aprendices, honren las enseñanzas de sus maestros, y si resultan vencedores, serán mis defensores y protectores, y yo cuidaré de ustedes, y ustedes cuidarán de mí y de éste hermoso planeta y sus habitantes. Acepten el desafío con entereza. Entre nosotros el día de hoy se encuentran los Guerreros del Dios Poseidón y del Dios Odín, ellos también serán testigos de su compromiso.

Con esas palabras, Atenea daba inicio al protocolo. Mientras subía el camino de vuelta al palco principal junto al Patriarca, todo el mundo vitoreaba y sonreía. Busqué a Isaak pero no pude encontrarlo por lo que supuse que él, sus compañeros de armas y los guerreros de Odín estaban en el palco encima de nosotros.

\- _"__Olet voitamme tänään, kultaseni. Ole rohkea ja luota itseesi._\- Dí un respingo al escuchar la voz cósmica y el mensaje alentador de Isaak. Aldebarán me miró de reojo y luego volvió a mirar al frente, pero no se me escapó el susurro que le dedicó Shura.

\- Pareces una tía celosa, coño. Déjala ser.- Aldebarán le dedicó una mirada furibunda a lo que el otro sólo respondió con una sonrisa triunfal y sarcástica mientras se acomodaba otra vez en su puesto.

Casi me ahogo de la risa pero las palabras de Shion me volvieron a la realidad.

\- ¡Que empiecen las pruebas!- Dijo y todo el Coliseo enmudeció de inmediato.

Comencé a molestarme la trenza nerviosamente, soltaba y ataba la coleta final una y otra vez hasta que Aldebarán me agarró la mano y me la apretó con fuerza, luego me miró y sonrió con orgullo, le devolví la sonrisa con timidez pero él mantuvo su mano firme sobre la mía, inspirándome parte de esa fuerza que tenía y dándome un parte de tranquilidad y confianza.

"_Tengo miedo"_\- Le respondí a Eva finalmente.

"_Nah, créeme, vas a ganar. No pienses demasiado, chica."_\- Me respondió al cabo de un rato.

\- ¡Primer combate! ¡Yanni aprendíz de Camaleón contra Aleister, aprendiz de Musca!

La aprendíz de mayor edad de June bajaba a la arena decidida a enfretarse con el mucho alto que bajaba desde el otro extremo, ambos se veían tensos pero su actitud era la de aquel que sabe que va a ganar pase lo que pase.

"_Kiitos, Rakkaani. Pusuja"_\- Respondí por fin las palabras de Isaak y me concentré en el combate, el cual estaba apenas comenzando y ya tenía a ambos aprendices con la boca y la naríz partida, me asusté pero traté de mantener la calma, si había algo que había aprendido era a dar golpes duros y precisos. A mi alrededor se escuchaban los comentarios de las peleas de los Santos Dorados, pero en general era un murmullo ilegible.

Así pasaron los tres pimeros combates hasta que mencionaron el nombre de Marah y se me ahuecó el estómago.

\- ¡Cuarto combate! ¡Marah, aprendíz de Leo contra Hannas aprendíz de Leo MInor!

Vi que Aioria tuvo que devolver a la realidad a la leona, quien muy seguramente estaba en su nube personal evadiendo los nervios sin éxito. Se puso en pie y bajó a la arena con la cara en blanco, imposible de leer. Un chiquillo salió a su encuentro y comenzó la pelea, ambos tanteando su Cosmo y su poder, lanzándose ataques leves hasta que la velocidad y la agresividad de la batalla se fue en aumento. El chico logró reventarle la boca a Marah y ella le propinó varios golpes en las costillas que lo dejaron encorvado de dolor mientras ella levantaba los brazos e invocaba uno de sus ataques solares que golpeó al chico y lo tiró al suelo.

La vi voltearse mirando a Shion esperando que éste dijera algo, detrás de mí y a los lados todos refunfuñaban preguntando qué rayos hacía Marah, por encima de todas las voces Aioria y Kanon los que más. De repente, el pequeño Hannas se levantó y mandó una explosión de Cosmo que dejó a Marah incosciente por unos minutos. A pesar de haberse recobrado, había perdido el combate.

Me llevé las manos a la boca con horror, la vi salir muy horonda del Coliseo con Aioria detrás de ella. Miré a todos lados, tentada a salir detrás, y aunque sabía que no podía, con la mención de mi nombre aborté la idea completamente.

\- ¡Quinto combate! ¡Aimée, aprendíz de Tauro contra Jules, aprendíz de Cerberus!

Salí a la arena con los pies temblorosos, mi contrincante era una joven mayor que yo con el cabello muy negro y corto, los ojos de un escarlata muy brillante, algo más baja que yo. Nos situamos frente a frente tomando nuestras posiciones de combate, hice acopio de toda la calma que no tenía y asumí mi doble posición de ataque y defensa, pero sin cruzar aún los brazos sobre el pecho.

Ella encendió su Cosmo con un despliegue de violencia tremendo, su energía era fría y desagradable. Se me abalanzó buscando el punto muerto de mi postura, pero no me moví hasta que se acercó lo suficiente para asestarle un puñetazo en el hombro y hacerla retroceder. Encendió más su Cosmo y comenzó una serie de puños y patadas, todos buscando impactar en mis puntos vitales y casi siempre buscando mi corazón. Sentí que me empezaba a superar en velocidad así que elevé mi Cosmo de Tierra y comencé a responderle los ataques.

Se lanzó hacia mis pies y me obligó a girar en el aire pero me tomó por la trenza y me lanzó con brusquedad, podría jurar que sentí como me halaba una cantidad considerable de mechones mientras me pateaba la espalda sin soltarme. Me giré hacia sus pantorrillas y la golpeé hasta que me soltó el cabello, momento que aproveché para meterlo bajo mi camisa, debí haberlo cortado y suponer que usarían su extensión en mi contra.

Una vez en pie, me lanzó una bola de energía morada que logré esquivar por unos pocos milímetros, aunque me cortó la cara.

\- _¡Underworld Curse!_

Gritó mientras lanzaba una masa de Cosmo más grande que la primera, y ésta vez no pude esquivarla. Me tiró hacia las gradas y me golpeé en la cabeza, tuve problemas para levantarme pero cargué contra ella con mi puño lleno de Cosmo, apuntando a su estómago y cuando vi que se cubrió para protegerse, levanté mi ataque hacia su cara rompiéndole la nariz. Sentí sus cartílagos despedazarse debajo de mi puño mientras me gritaba improperios y maldiciones en un idioma que no reconocí.

Se levantó sangrando y repitió su ataque, y tuve que detenerlo con un Gran Cuerno. El sol calentaba tanto la arena que si se nos hubiera ocurrido a alguna de las dos, la podríamos haber usado como arma. Eso me dio una idea para ejecutar mi ataque combinado, comencé tomar energía de la arena caliente lentamente mientras Jules me golpeaba en las costillas y yo trataba de pararla rodando por el suelo.

\- _Daemon's Wrath!_

Me lanzó un ataque a quemarropa con una magnitud impresionante, no pude ni siquiera gritar y tuve que escupir sangre antes de continuar pero me caí al suelo, aunque logré sostenerme en la conciencia para no perder. La adrenalina que sentía y el pánico de perder la armadura me obligaron a sacar todo el Cosmo que circulaba a mí alrededor y lanzarlo contra ella al tiempo que lo congelaba todo y la tiraba al suelo.

\- _¡Frozen Earthquake!_

Me desmayé pero podía escuchar que el Coliseo gritaba de júbilo y que una energía cálida me envolvía: era Atenea y algo más.

Abrí los ojos para ver una armadura gris y azul opaco posarse sobre mi cuerpo: Cetus, la Ballena Celeste sería mi protectora. La pechera, los protectores de las piernas y brazos se ajustaron a la perfección, como si estuviera hecha a mi medida, y la tiara de tres puntas apenas se sentía sobre mi cabeza. El dolor por el último golpe recibido había disminuido.

Me acerqué a Atenea e hice mi juramento de lealtad con la mano derecha levantada y la cabeza inclinada respetuosamente, estaba llorando y no me había dado cuanta.

\- Bienvenida, Aimée. Serás una guerrera valiosa entre todos nosotros- Me dijo Shion, asentí. Al fondo pude ver a los guerreros de Poseidón y Odín, convenientemente separados los unos de los otros. Capté la mirada de Isaak antes de regresar junto a mi maestro, le sonreí y él me guió el ojo. Me senté junto a Aldebarán que me apretó como boa constrictor, podría jurar que estaba a punto de llorar, yo todavía tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la opresión que sentía en el pecho había desaparecido.

Vimos el otro combate pero ya distraídos, entre otras cosas porque ni Aioria ni Marah regresaban. Kanon había salido también y Saga tenía cara de pocos amigos, imagino que tener que aguantar la histeria de Kanon por lo que pasó con Marah no era divertido. Finalizaron las pruebas y luego de unas palabras finales de Shion comenzamos a salir, Eva se abrió paso entre Aioros, Shura y Aldebarán para tirárseme encima, sentándome en la grada de nuevo mientras me daba besos en ambas mejillas, me apretaba con fuerza y me susurraba cosas en español que no entendí.

\- ¡Lo has conseguido, chavala qué orgullo! Y tremenda hostia le has dado a esa otra tía, ¡soy tan feliz por ti!

A nuestro lado pasó Shura quién no se resistió y le dio un leve apretón a Eva en el hombro y dejó caer su mano lentamente por su hombro mientras seguía su camino. Al parecer Aioros no se dio cuenta porque me estrechó la mano y luego se quedó un rato más hablando con Aldebarán.

\- ¿Y eso qué fue?- Le pregunté a Eva que puse cara de no tener idea.

\- No sé, me ha dicho que le de tiempo de arreglar sus asuntos con Aioros, pero esto es tan molesto… en fin.

\- Entonces dale tiempo, confío en que terminará bien, ¿sabes?- Eva sólo se encogió de hombros guiñándome el ojo cuando vio que un par de Generales Marinos salían del Coliseo.

Cuando por fin íbamos todos saliendo, sentí que me halaron con fuerza del brazo y fui a dar a los brazos de mi querido Kraken que, sin importarle delante de quién estábamos, me levantó de la cintura y me dio un beso como toda felicitación. Ni siquiera hablamos, le devolví un abrazo fuerte, le robé un beso y salí corriendo detrás de Aldebarán que hizo todos los esfuerzos del mundo por hacerse el desentendido, pobre Maestro.

Camille apareció por el pasillo soltando un cepillo enjabonado mientras me tomaba de las manos y daba gracias a Niké por coronarme con la victoria ese día, estaba casi tan contenta como mi Maestro, como si ésta victoria fuera también su responsabilidad y sintiera un gran alivio. En ese momento entendí dos cosas: la primera, que el trabajo duro sí había dado los resultados que mi Maestro esperaba, y la segunda, que Camille y Aldebarán se comportaban como recordaba que lo hacían mis padres, y eso me hizo soltar lágrimas, pensando que tal vez, de alguna manera, ellos seguían conmigo apoyándome en esta locura en la que estaba metida desde que Crystal me sacó de Lintula; pero en la forma de un brasileño enorme y fornido; y una canadiense menuda y servicial.

Los abracé con fuerza todo el tiempo sin saber qué decirle y feliz de tenerlos conmigo en éste momento.

**A/N**

Olet voitamme tänään, kultaseni. Ole rohkea ja luota itseesi: Vas a ganar hoy, cariño. Sé fuerte y cree en ti misma.

**Otro capi acabado de salir del horno. Quería llegar a la parte de las pruebas e independizar a la finlandesa para que ya pueda tener sus propias aventuras como Santa. Como les prometí en el capi pasado, voy a escribir un poco más sobre Eva en un interludio que estoy apenas craneándome mientras Marah está fuera y Aimée, bueno, ya van a saber… mientras, les agradezco su bellos reviews a Kari, Liluz y a gemininocris, así como a Lara Harker por el apoyo en ésta locura que nos hace felices.**


	14. Shatter Me With Hope

Capítulo 14: Shatter Me With Hope

Camille me pasaba las pocas prendas de mi guardarropa diligentemente mientras yo las tiraba con ira una sobre la otra dentro de una maleta que tenía sobre la cama, abierta de par en par. Varios pares de camisas, pantalones, protectores, ropa interior, y pocos elementos de aseo personal como mi cepillo para el cabello y el de dientes, ese era mi equipaje; más las cosas que me había regalado Aldebarán durante el tiempo que entrené bajo su tutela.

\- ¡Voy a matarla, juro que voy a matarla!- Grité zarandeando un vestido en corte de peplo y lanzándolo a la maleta.

Mi mal humor tenía nombre y apellido: Marah Goldsmith, la propia leona que había decidido irse del Santuario tras haber perdido, bobamente, su combate por la armadura de Lince el día anterior. Se despidió de mí en la noche, hecha un mar de lágrimas, temblando, y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo; tardé varias horas en reaccionar invadida por la tristeza de su partida, pero era demasiado tarde. Una vez se fue, a los pocos minutos pasaron Kanon y luego Aioria, yo sólo pude decirles que se había ido.

Luego de un rato regresaron, Aioria continuó su camino hacia Leo lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra mientras Kanon se detuvo frente a mí en el hall de Tauro, lo miré furiosa, sabía que parte de la culpa por la partida de Marah era suya, de sus métodos poco ortodoxos para buscar que mejorara y su agresividad… sí, y tenía la mirada asesina en automático dirigida a mí.

\- ¿Por qué no la detuviste?- Me dijo, conteniendo su temperamento. Se me subió la furia del pecho a la cabeza, activando también mi modo _"soy una maldita mala clase, no te metas conmigo"_ y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- No tenía porque…- Le mentí, la verdad es que no sólo traté de detenerla sino de disuadirla, algo que claramente no habían hecho el par de neandertales que tenía Marah por _ex_ novio y maestro; pero nada sirvió, ella estaba dispuesta a irse porque cuenta de esa visión exagerada, retorcida del honor y el orgullo que tenía, por su incapacidad de enfrentar una derrota y por quién sabe qué rayos más.

\- ¿CÓMO QUE NO TENÍAS POR QUÉ? ¡HA DESERTADO, ES UNA TRAIDORA Y NOS HA AVERGONZADO!- Gritó al borde de la histeria, acercándose peligrosamente. Para colmo, Aldebarán había salido de Tauro justo cuando Marah vino a despedirse y desde entonces no había regresado, de modo que me tocaba a mí enfrentarme al energúmeno de Kanon por mi cuenta.

\- ¡Pues no, no tenía por qué después de todo el maldito daño que le han hecho! ¡Ustedes están locos, la han herido más de lo que ella misma lo ha hecho!- Sentí su agarre en mi cuello pero no me importó, agarré sus manos evitando que me asfixiara, al menos hasta que le dijera todas las verdades que tenía en la cabeza. No pensaba quedarme callada ante semejante oportunidad, además, había un dios desquiciado detrás de ella y ésta vez su vida peligraba porque estos idiotas no se habían callado cuando debieron en lugar de apoyarla y darle valor.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?

\- Me atrevo porque es cierto, la han puesto en peligro, y todo esto es por su maldita falta de tacto…- Logré que me soltara, al menos con una de sus manos, mientras forcejeábamos, sentía su aliento en mi cara, estaba tan cerca que podía ver las venitas que se le brotaban en la sien cuando gritaba con el ceño fruncido. – Sin contar con que medio Santuario la desprecia por tu culpa, que la deshonraste, que has puesto su cordura hasta los límites… ¡a mí no me vengas a reclamar nada, maldito sádico!

Me abofeteó con fuerza, casi me dio un puñetazo que me mandó al suelo. Tosí buscando aire mientras me tocaba la mejilla que estaba caliente por la fuerza del golpe que me había propiciado. Alcé la vista para fulminarlo con la mirada y me encontré una escena peor: Kanon estaba el otro lado del pasillo, en el suelo y con varios aros de hielo a su alrededor.

\- Sigues siendo el mismo cobarde manipulador de siempre… Kanon- La voz de Isaak escupió el nombre de Géminis con desprecio, algo que jamás le había escuchado, ni siquiera cuando discutimos a los gritos semanas atrás. Le oí acercarse detrás de mí mientras me levantaba.

\- ¡Suéltame Kraken o vas a tener problemas, te lo juro!

\- A mí no me amenaces, que hace muchos años que no tienes esa clase de poder…- Dijo, por fin apareciendo detrás de mí y dándome la mano para ayudarme a poner en pie. Me hizo una seña para saber si estaba bien alzando el mentón, asentí y volvió a encararle.

Los aros de hielo se desvanecieron despacio y Kanon pudo ponerse en pie otra vez, momento que aprovechó para acercarse de nuevo a Isaak y tomarlo de la camisa, cosa que él no permitió pues le puñeteó la muñeca antes de que lo agarrara.

\- Cuida muy bien lo que haces, porque estoy seguro de que voy a tener muchos menos problemas que tú, imbécil- Kanon hizo ademán de írsele encima a Isaak pero se contuvo, en lugar de eso fijó su mirada en mí, que había llegado hasta donde estaban y había tomado el brazo de Isaak; no era correcto ni conveniente que se metiera o peleara con un Caballero Dorado, eso no le convenía a nadie, muchos menos a la alianza que se estaba forjando entre el Santuario y Atlantis.

\- Esto no es asunto tuyo, Kraken.

\- Te equivocas…

\- Espera- Le dije a Isaak, antes de que la discusión escalara a más y se fueran de golpes, esos dos tenían un asunto inconcluso de vieja data y yo no iba a ser la excusa para que lo arreglaran, me giré hacia Kanon. – Piensa lo que quieras, pero vete de Tauro, Kanon… no desquites tu frustración conmigo.

\- ¿Frustración?- Repitió, ahogando el impulso de reírse.

\- Sí, frustración… lárgate ahora mismo. Aldebarán te sacaría a patadas de todas formas.

Dio una última mirada de odio hacia Isaak y hacia a mí antes de continuar su camino hacia la Tercera Casa. Nos quedamos viéndole salir hasta que su silueta se perdió en la distancia, luego me miré las manos, estaba temblando pero no era de miedo, sino de ira.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó Isaak tomándome de la mano, lo miré histérica.

\- ¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pelearte con Kanon? ¿Y si te metías en problemas?- El sólo se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto de Kanon. Chasqueé los dedos frente a su cara para que despertara, ¿en serio? ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo, y si Kanon lo metía en problemas?

\- Tranquilízate, _kulta_. Ése tipo no va a hacer nada, no se atrevería… además, está mal que se desquite contigo, ¿o crees que tu maestro lo aprobaría?

\- No, es más, lo molería a golpes.

\- Entonces, discusión zanjada. Cambiemos el tema.- Y vi que su mirada se elevó hasta mi tiara y bajó despacio hasta la punta de mis pies observando mi armadura, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme al sentirme examinada con tanta minucia. – Te queda bien, ¿eh?

Le di un golpe en el hombro, y la espalda para que no me viera sonrojarme pero me tomó en medio camino.

\- ¡Es un montón de metal, Isaak!- Le regañé, tratando de quitarle importancia a su cumplido, pero sabiendo que era todo menos un simple pedazo de metal, me sentí mal pero fingí no darle importancia.

\- No creo.

Como toda respuesta, elevé un poco mi Cosmo y me quité la armadura, justo como me había enseñado Aldebarán horas antes, luego de burlarse tres horas de mí por mi ignorancia, cuando llegué a Tauro desesperada porque sentía que la ar,adura me drenaba y no tenía ni idea de cómo quitármela.

\- Bueno, bueno,- Busqué desviar su atención-, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Pelearme con Kanon… evidentemente- Dijo con el orgullo herido. Lo abracé con fuerza, enredando mis manos en su cabello, gesto que había descubierto que a él le gustaba tanto como a mí hacerlo. Él apoyó sus manos en mi espalda y bajó un poco hacia mi cintura y luego me dio un beso en el hombro. – En realidad, sólo quería verte, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí… bueno, más o menos- Le hice un breve resumen a Isaak de lo que había pasado con Marah, tratando de explicarle que me entristecía mucho su partida, entre otras cosas porque sabía que ella sabía que su derrota había sido un descuido por subestimar a su oponente.

\- ¿Por eso Kanon te estaba gritándo?

\- Sí, se estaba desquitando conmigo…

\- Evidentemente, se le pasará. ¿Vas a seguir viviendo aquí?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque todos los Santos de Plata viven en casas aparte, pero te veo muy cómoda aquí.

\- No puedo quedarme, sólo será por hoy.- Le dije mientras lo seguía por el hall hasta las escaleras de la entrada de Tauro – No quiero irme, si te soy honesta, Aldebarán y Camille, la vestal, son como una familia.

\- Por otro lado- Dijo con misterio y entrecerrando los ojos – Vas a ser independiente, eso nunca es demasiado malo.

Algo en el tono de su voz hizo que me diera escalofrío pero preferí sacarme de dudas después con Eva.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cerré la maleta sentándome en ella porque no le cabía nada, a duras penas la ropa que había traído de Finlandia, así que tuve que jugar tetris empacando también las ropas nuevas y algunas sandalias. Camille mi miraba sin saber qué decir mientras aprovechaba el nuevo espacio en el clóset para barrer y limpiar lo que quedaba de mi desastre, volteé a verla al sentir su mirada pegada en mi cuello mientras quitaba la maleta de la cama y la ponía en el suelo junto a la Caja de la Armadura, antes de salir para mi nueva cabaña.

\- ¿Camille?- La aludida se hizo la sorda y siguió barriendo como si nada. – Camille, ¿qué pasa? Háblame.

Camille se dio la vuelta soltando la escoba, pero se quedó de pie justo donde estaba. Vi que tenía los ojos acuosos y sus finos rasgos estaban cruzados por una expresión de nostalgia que no trató de ocultar.

\- Te voy a extrañar, _país_…

\- Hay no, Camille- La abracé, tomándola por sorpresa. Me devolvió el gesto con fuerza brevemente, luego salió de la habitación como una exhalación dejando la escoba.

Arrastré la maleta escaleras abajo hasta la nave central de Tauro y luego me la eché a la espalda rumbo a la villa de las amazonas y luego hacia la de los Caballeros de Plata. Mi cabaña estaba ubicada sobre una pequeña colina con vista el Mediterráneo. Estaba un par de casas atrás de la cabaña de Marin y la de June, lejos de Shaina para mi fortuna. La vestal encargada me había entregado unas llaves horas después de las pruebas, abrí la puerta y solté la maleta en el suelo.

La casa era un pequeño espacio donde había una sola cama, una mesa de noche, un cuarto aparte donde estaba el baño con una pequeña tina y una ducha; además de otro cuarto para la cocina. Junto a la cama había un armario enorme con varias divisiones al interior. Las paredes blancas se veían tristes, y en general le hacía falta un pequeño mantenimiento. Puse la caja de la armadura junto a la cama y me senté mirando la puerta un rato.

Tenía una sensación que no supe descsribir, afuera podía escucharse el océano y el ruido de algunos de los aprendices, pero fuera de eso la casa estaba silenciosa. A mí el silencio nunca me había molestado, crecí rodeada de austeridad en medio de altas paredes y estrictos horarios de estudios; pero siempre estaba rodeada de personas, y ahora no… la sensación era extraña, una mezcla de terror y liberación se apoderaban de mí y recordé que Isaak me había planteado con demasiado entusiasmo que era bueno ser independiente. Sin embargo, esa independencia traía consigo otro carga: la responsabilidad, ya no era una aprendiz, Aldebarán no era mi acudiente y por lo que al Santuario respectaba, yo era ya una mayor de edad que asumía todas las consecuencias de sus actos, además de servir a la diosa como una de sus guerras… toda esa palabrería se había vuelto real.

Espabilé, revisando la cocina, también era responsable de alimentarme, Camille ya no estaría cerca para dejarme bandejas con el desayuno y notitas explicándome el ánimo con el que había despertado Aldebarán. La despensa estaba vacía, revisé mi maleta y encontré una bolsa con varias dragmas, así que la amarré en mi cintura y salí hacia Kamalákion.

Tres horas más tarde volví a mi casa y por poco se me caen las compras cuando vi a una figura sentada en mi cama. La voz de Eva llenó la habitación con su sonora carcajada, se acercó a ayudarme y nos fuimos juntas para la cocina.

\- Casi me matas del susto, ¿cómo entraste?- Le pregunté, sacando unas botellas de agua mineral que me di el gusto de comprar en el camino, eso aquí era un lujo porque el agua potable no existía a menos que se pusiera a hervir y luego se usara, de resto, para lo único que podía considerarse de uso el agua era para echársela encima y si acaso como purgante.

\- Cobré un par de favores por ahí y me conseguí una llave.

\- Hey… eso es allanamiento a la propiedad privada.

\- Venga, ¿y me vas a denunciar?- Le di un codazo mientras ponía los panes dentro de la lacena y ella hacía lo mismo con unos tomates que casi le hago tirar.

\- Voy a pensarlo seriamente…

Improvisamos una salita junto a mi cama con un par de cajas que encontramos en la cocina y nos sentamos a charlar mientras tomábamos un poco de ese Licor 43 que nos había brindado a Marah y a mí el día que Aioros volvió al Santuario. Nos miramos al tiempo, como recordando lo mismo.

\- ¿Has sabido algo de ella?- Pregunté con la esperanza de que Eva y su red de contactos pudieran tener alguna respuesta pero empinó su copa hasta el fondo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Sólo sé que Atenea tratará de razonar con ella por lo legal, pero, ¿te soy sincera, tía?

\- Marah no va a aceptar… ¡Agh, me provoca matarla yo misma!

\- Lo sé, Aioria también. Ayer estuvo toda la noche llorando y pataleando en Sagitario, preguntándose qué había hecho mal, en dónde había fallado, porqué su _hermanita_ se había ido así, deshonrándolos a todos, echando en saco roto sus enseñas y demás. Aioros trató de calmarlo y que entrara en razón pero al final sólo le escuchó en silencio, y bueno, yo me dormí y no supe como terminó aquello, pero el que Marah se haya ido así fue todo un escándalo.

\- Ya sé, ayer Kanon casi me ahorca porque la dejé ir y no hice nada para impedírselo.

\- ¿Qué hizo qué?- Gritó furibunda, me zarandeó por los hombros tratando de sacarme el cuento así que le hice un resumen de lo que Kanon dijo, de lo que yo le dije, de cómo casi me ahorca y del momento que Isaak y él casi se sacan los ojos y se deshicieron en amenazas el uno al otro.

La cara de Eva pasó de la ira a la emoción y luego me miró con una mezcla de picardía y malicia cuando le conté la conversación sobre la independencia y sus ventajas que me había dado Isaak. Saltó de su sitio y se fue por otra botella, cortesía suya, a la cocina. Suspiré aliviada cuando vi que era vino, por fin un licor que podía soportar con moderación, recibí con gusto la copa que me ofreció llena y la vi sentarse a mi lado en el suelo, levanté la ceja, confundida.

\- Esperemos que Atenea logre negociar con Marah, pero, ¿qué hay de Kraken y tú?

\- ¿Cómo que qué hay de nosotros?- Hizo un mohín, como si fuera obvio de lo que estuviera hablando, pero la verdad era que no entendía, ¿cuál era el lío con que ya fuera independiente y tuviera una casa por mi cuenta? No es como si estar en Tauro en compañía de Camille y Aldebarán hubiera sido una pesadilla. La vi tomar de su copa y luego soltar una risita maliciosa.

\- No tienes idea, ¿verdad?

\- ¿De qué?

\- Joder, de que tienes un espacio privado para ti sola para pasar el rato con ¿Isaak es que se llama?

\- ¿QUÉ?- Me puse roja como un tomate, casi escupiendo el sorbo que acababa de llevarme a la boca, tenía que ser un chiste que Eva estuviera pensando que iba a intimar con Isaak de esa manera, ¿y la pureza del cuerpo para servir a la diosa? Su carcajada me sacó de mis pensamientos y la miré muy seria, apenada e incómoda. – No se puede Eva, ¿y el servicio a la diosa? Debemos ser puras para servirle con… calidad- Dije, a falta de una mejor palabra.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver con que tengas derecho a entregarte por completo a alguien que quieres, Aimée…- Traté de protestar, pero me puso el dedo en la boca. – Piensa, tía, que lo que a éste lugar le falta es eso, precisamente, que la gente se ame… y si tu teoría fuera cierta, éste lugar estaría vacío, en serio.

\- Sí, pero él es un General Marino y…

\- ¡No me jodás, Aimée!- Me regañó, dándome una palmada en la mano que acababa de levantar mientras trataba de explicar mi punto, el cual era que él no hacía parte de éste Santuario y aunque le adoraba, me sentía traicionando a la diosa que estaba dispuesta a servir. – De entre todas las personas, pensé que eras la última a la que eso le importaba, ¿entonces por qué estás con él?

\- Oye, cálmate… yo le quiero, pero eso ya es demasiado.

\- Suenas como alguien que juega con los sentimientos de otra persona, y dudo que seas así, así que hazme el jodido favor de organizar tu cabeza primero o acaba con eso…- ¿Cuál era el problema de Eva con ese asunto? De repente me sentí recriminada por tener miedos sobre el asunto de mi relación con Isaak, de la posibilidad de que pudiera pasar del punto del no retorno y de no saber cómo manejarlo. Tenía muy claro que quería a Isaak, así era, por encima de todas las cosas, sobre todo porque teníamos una historia compartida mucho antes de Atenea o Poseidón; pero también sabía que desde ayer había asumido una responsabilidad enorme, de la que no me creía capaz de asumir en ese momento y debía cuidar mi honor como Santa de a Orden, ¿o no? – Mira, habla de esto con él, estás hecha una maraña de dudas y es mejor que las confrontes, y te ahorres el dolor de cabeza.

Le prometí que lo haría y le agradecí que me procurara tantas atenciones y cariños. El resto de la tarde la pasamos moviendo los pocos muebles de mi casa hasta que estuvo moderadamente arreglada, y quedamos de conseguir botes de pintura y darle un poquito de amor a las paredes, cuyo dueño anterior no se ocupó ni de limpiar. Tomé notar de hacer eso al día siguiente, y al rato me despedí de Eva.

Ya sola me senté en la cama y tomé la Caja de la Armadura sin abrirla: el relieve de una enorme criatura, similar a una quimera con cuatro patas como garras, unas fauces enormes y el cuerpo de una serpiente, decoraba las cuatro caras, Cetus… el monstruo marino que había enviado Poseidón para castigar el atrevimiento y vanidad de Casiopea, el monstruo de la justicia…

… como el Kraken.

De un salto me levanté y me puse otra vez al Armadura. La primera vez que hice conciencia de sus formas sobre mi cuerpo la sentí pesada, limitaba un poco mis movimientos. Aldebarán me había advertido que debía usarla con moderación mientras su energía se acoplaba a mi Cosmo para que no me drenara y yo me acostumbraba a su peso. Sentía un aura poderosa cada que la usaba y una pequeña voz que resonaba en mi cabeza, pero que no me decía nada; ya sabía que las armaduras eran seres vivientes, no simples pedazos de metal que protegían en las batallas.

Todavía quedaban unas horas de sol, me fui para la fuente de Atenea a entrenar, el lugar siempre me había inspirado tranquilidad, allá me escapaba cuando buscaba aclarar mis ideas. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarme a Atenea, hablar con ella y rogar porque su sabiduría alejara mis dudas, Eva tenía razón y yo no podía jugar con los sentimientos de Isaak, ya había tenido una muestra de lo que pasaba cuando se le desbordaban, y el pobre no tenía idea de cómo manejarlos estando así. Para mi desgracia, me encontré a Shaina junto a la fuente, que encuentro sintió mi presencia se levantó como un gato asustado y sacó sus garras.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, mocosa?- Preguntó con su habitual hostilidad.

\- Tranquila Ofiuco, estoy de paso.- Seguí mi camino tan pronto como pude, lo último que quería era confrontarme con ella y su mal carácter.

Llegué a un pequeño claro y me lancé, probando la armadura con la presión del agua. Buceé un buen rato hasta que dejé ir la Armadura, que con un destello salió de vuelta a su Caja en la cabaña. Estaba con mi camiseta azul y mi pantalón negro, tenía sandalias, así que al menos los pies no me escurrían en el camino de vuelta a casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me desperté tarde, MUY tarde. Era la primera vez en años que podía dormir con tanto descaro sin que nadie me quitara las cobijas, me zarandeara o me tumbara de mi cama. Me revolví un rato haciendo pereza hasta que decidí que me iba bien levantarme. Me limpié la cara, preparé te en la cocina y luego me metí a la ducha. Salí con una toalla en la mano secándome el cabello y envuelta en otra, gotitas me escurrían por los brazos y los hombros. Me vestí e hice mi calentamiento y entrenamiento de rutina con June cerca de nuestras cabañas en un pequeño e improvisado patio destinado a ello.

En la tarde había una reunión con el Patriarca y quise esperar hasta entonces en Tauro.

\- ¡Heeeei!- Saludé a los gritos para que mis padres sustitutos notaran mi presencia. Como nadie salió, subí al segundo piso y casi se me cae la cara de vergüenza cuando vi a Camille salir de _la habitación de Aldebarán_ apurada y con la cara roja de vergüenza en cuanto me vio. No supe en que rincón meterme así que le dediqué una sonrisa culpable mientras salía.

\- No te imagines cosas- Me dijo, sonando muy arisca en el intento de hacerme cambiar de parecer. Salió hacia la planta superior en el tercer piso y de allá no bajó hasta que me fui en la tarde. Aldebarán me abrazó, estripó y apretó lleno de emoción y enternecido por mi visita a no menos de 48 horas de mi ascenso a Santa. Traté de soltarme pero me quedó muy claro que todavía no era rival para él.

Lo llené de `preguntas sobre las reuniones de los Santos con el Patriarca a ver si tenía idea de a qué nos convocaba Shion, pero no tenía idea. Se dedicó a contarme las veces que a Shura se le alborotaba la vena bromista con é justo antes de entrar y de los esfuerzos que tenían que hacer ambos, sobre todo cuando eran más jóvenes, para mantener la compostura y el protocolo. También me dijo que Shion ya había reunido a los Dorados y que Aioros seguía siendo el líder indiscutible de todos ellos, no obstante, no soltó una sola palabra de lo que se había hablado y me ordenó no hablar de ello… sabía a donde iba, y no pensaba contarle a Isaak nada del asunto. El tema me puso de mal humor… cuando yo era un aprendiz había cierta ambivalencia y no era tan delicado compartir información con él, pero ahora era diferente: yo lo sabía, Aldebarán lo sabía, Isaak lo sabía… y el resto del Santuario lo sabía; recordé la mirada recelosa de Shaina la noche anterior.

\- Yo ya dije que no iba a meterme en el asunto, _menina_ pero quiero que sepas y entiendas que habrá quien te tilde traidora… debes saber jugar tus cartas y ser leal a nuestra diosa.

\- Maestro, me ofende si quiera que piense que no he sido leal a Atenea un solo minuto. Isaak y yo no nos relacionamos de esa manera, lo que concierne a nuestro deber de guerreros no está dentro de la relación.

\- Vale, vale… pero te advierto porque más de uno ha puesto el grito en el cielo.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí.

Mierda.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Subir al Salón del Patriarca fue un dolor de cabeza, empezando por Géminis donde Saga se dedicó a interrogarme el por qué el mal humor de su hermano había empeorado por mi culpa, no me dejó en paz hasta que le dije que le había cantado sus verdades, salí antes de que hiciera cualquier otro comentario. Cáncer no fue problema, pero en Leo me vi obligada a detenerme y preguntar por Marah.

\- Se fue definitivamente- Respondió Aioria, cortante.

\- ¿Y no hay forma de que cambie de opinión?- Pregunté esperanzada. Aioria pareció meditarlo un momento hasta que su rostro se iluminó, supongo yo, con una chispa de esperanza.

\- Tal vez hay una forma…- Dijo, mientras me acompañaba hasta la salida de Leo – En unos días voy a enviarle una carta, supongo que tú y la alumna de mi hermano querrán escribirle algo, eso podía ayudar.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Esa gata va a leer unas palabras de mi parte sin falta, gracias, maestro.

Subí el resto de los templos en relativa tranquilidad. En Escorpio Milo quiso tratar de intimidarme haciéndome comentarios sobre lo bien que me veía en armadura pero como estaba en compañía de Camus, éste lo mandó a callar al instante, cosa que le agradecí… a regañadientes.

En Sagitario, Eva me acompañó hasta las escaleras que daban a Capricornio.

\- Déjame la carta a mí, que yo se las envío a Aioria con mi maestro.

\- Está bien, espero que eso ayude.

\- Sí, la muy necia no sabe el peligro que corre por ahí- Refunfuñó exasperada, cosa que pocas veces había visto hacer a Eva. Se había encariñado con Marah también y la irritaba su volatilidad de carácter, como a mí, como a Aioria y como al troglodita de Kanon. – Por cierto… ¿pensaste en lo que te dije ayer?

\- Sí…esa conversación la tengo pendiente, hablamos después.- Y salí huyendo antes de que me pusiera de nuevo el tema en Sagitario con Aioros escuchando por ahí.

El Salón del Patriarca estaba casi lleno, y sólo se encontraban allí los Caballeros de Plata. Saludé brevemente a Marin y Albiore, vi a Shaina en un rincón y a los otros dos aprendices que habían ganado armaduras conmigo. El chiquillo que portaba la que debió ser la armadura de Marah estaba en un rincón algo nervioso, el resto estaba por ahí conversando en pequeños grupos. Me acerqué a Crystal, que tenía rato de no ver.

\- Te luce esa armadura.

\- Gracias, maestro- Le sonreí conmovida por sus palabras. Crystal siempre había sido una persona de trato fácil, pero no se decantaba por expresiones de afecto con facilidad. Me quedé junto a él relatándole los detalles de mi pelea, la de Marah y como me estaba yendo ahora que vivía por mi cuenta.

\- También me han contado que tienes un trato bastante familiar con un ex discípulo mío.

\- ¿Usted también me va a juzgar, maestro?

\- Para nada- Respiré aliviada. Me puso la mano en el hombro para darme ánimos. – Que no se te olvide que ese jovencito creció bajo mi tutela… lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, y el que sea un General Marino es sólo un capricho del destino, eso no lo convierte en alguien perverso. Entre nos, - Me dijo acercándose lo suficiente para que nadie más lo escuchara – es un jodido cabeza dura, estate preparada.

Seguimos conversando del asunto, para mí fue un alivio haberme topado justamente con Crystal en esos momentos. Él no tenía una visión sesgada de mi _love interest_ y fue muy honesto conmigo, me puso en perspectiva con un par de frases concretas y asertivas. Luego me relató algunas anécdotas de él y Hyoga en sus días de aprendices hasta que entró el Patriarca.

Shion llevaba la túnica blanca de rigor y el casco en la mano, que nunca le había visto usar. Parecía cansado, pero su aura estaba llena de paz. Nos inclinamos de inmediato con nuestro puño derecho en el pecho, hasta que nos autorizó mirarle.

\- Los he citado a todos aquí, en primer lugar para darle la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos guerreros de Plata: Hannas de Lince, Noé de Triángulo y Aimée de Cetus. Las nuevas generaciones empiezan su camino de servicio y protección a la diosa con devoción, y todos ustedes están llamados a guiarles en su camino como Santos.

Sentí varias miradas encima pero no quise voltear a mirar, Shion tenía sus ojos clavados en mí mientras decía esas palabras. Incómoda y sin saber cómo interpretar su mirada, cerré los ojos e incliné levemente la cabeza en señal de obediencia. Crystal estaba junto a mí, y Albiore también.

\- Quiero recordarles que estamos en medio de un acuerdo de paz y cooperación con Poseidón, así que espero de ustedes la mejor de las disposiciones. Tenemos información de que en el Olimpo varios dioses están tratando de hacer sus movimientos para comprometer el bienestar de la Tierra y debemos estar alerta. Parte de esos acuerdos nos obligan a mantener emisarios en Atlantis y también en Asgard para estrechar lazos y evitar ruidos en la comunicación, por eso, algunos de ustedes serán seleccionados para viajar como representantes de nuestra diosa.

\- Maestro- Interrumpió Dante de Cerberus-, ¿la magnitud de esa misión no es competencia de los Caballeros Dorados?

El Salón se llenó de murmullos de sorpresa e indignación ante tales comentarios pero yo le daba la razón, ¿no tenían ellos mejor formación y experiencia en esos asuntos? Sin embargo, supuse que tampoco podían dejar espacios en las Doce Casas si había alertas de confrontación en el aire, ellos debían estar al pie del cañón ahora más que nunca para proteger el Santuario y los Santos de Plata los doblaban en número.

\- Tal vez, Dante, tal vez no. Atenea confía plenamente en que su desempeño en ésta misión estará a la altura de las circunstancias. En los próximos días estaré informándoles quiénes deberán asumir ésta responsabilidad. Eso es todo.

Uno a uno, los Santos de Plata comenzaron a abandonar el Salón, me quedé junto a Crystal y Albiore esperando que la salida se descongestionara. No pretendía interrumpir la conversación de mis adorados maestros así que me dí la vuelta para salir.

\- Aimée, espera un momento por favor- Se me bajó todo, Shion me había pedido que me acercara. Ni cortos ni perezosos Crystal y Albiore se retiraron, me quedé a solas con el Patriarca. Suspiré, tenía una leve sospecha de por qué.

\- Su Santidad- Respetuosamente le indiqué que le escuchaba mientras estaba con las rodillas en el suelo, esperando alguna orden.

\- Ven, chiquilla, levántate.- Me acerqué, algo intimidada por el aura del hombre que tenía en frente. Se levantó de su trono y me guió a través de unos pasillos hacia el Templo de Atenea. Era la primera vez que pisaba ese lugar, finamente decorado con frisos que relataban las victorias más grandes de la diosa desde la Era Mitológica. Varios salones interrumpían las historias de las paredes, en ellos las vestales de mayor rango hacían oración y ofrendas, o preparaban a las nuevas: Eva debió haber pisado estos salones muchísimas veces antes de la llegada de Aioros.

El pasillo terminó y dio paso a un patio al aire libre donde estaba la enorme estatua de Atenea y junto a ella, la mismísima Saori Kido se encontraba contemplando el Santuario desde lo alto. Era una vista preciosa, una pequeña polis de la que yo hacía parte… mi casa.

\- Me alegra verte, Aimée- Saori me tomó ambas manos entre las suyas impidiéndome inclinarme como era la cortesía. Con su mano derecha me acarició levemente la mejilla, miró hacia Shion y me giré. Él nos veía enternecido, revelando que bajo la apariencia de ese joven lleno de vida, existía el alma de un anciano de más de 200 años.

\- Aimée, Atenea y yo queremos hablar contigo de un asunto de suma importancia, pues confiamos en ti para la misión que vamos a encargarte.

\- Me honra con sus palabras, Maestro. – Él asintió, jamás me había percatado de que el Patriarca podía ser una persona, relativamente, tímida. Una cosa era la reserva con la que manejaba su cargo, pero sin duda también tenía algo de tímido.

\- Son varias las voces de alarma que han llegado hasta nosotros por tu cercanía con el General Marino de Kraken- Tragué en seco, sintiendo mis manos sudar, todavía sujetadas por Atenea. – Desde luego, nuestra señora y yo conocemos la historia en común que traen ustedes desde la infancia, él mismo nos ha dado un panorama. Pero quiero que recuerdes que ahora que eres una Santa, debes ser más cuidadosa con la información que compartas.

Momento, ¿habían hablado con Isaak? Esa información sí que se la tenía que sonsacar como fuera. A veces me molestaba que fuera tan reservado.

\- No queremos agobiarte con todo esto, no desconfiamos- Continuó Saori- Pero sé que tu corazón se angustia con tantas voces murmurando, queremos que sepas que estamos contigo y puedes confiar en nosotros, como nosotros confiamos en ti, y es por eso que hemos decidido que seas justamente tú quien vaya en representación mía a Atlantis.

Me fallaron las piernas y me caí de sentón al suelo, los ojos llenos de lágrimas de alivio y gratitud. Atenea acababa de darme el visto bueno, borrar mi culpa con una frase y depositaba toda su confianza en mí. Me encargaba continuar con su legado de paz en la mismísima boca del lobo, segura de que haría bien mi trabajo y de mi lealtad. Ella se inclinó para levantarme el rostro y limpiarme las lágrimas, le susurré un _"gracias"_ mientras me levantaba. Shion permanecía con el rostro sereno pero una pequeña sonrisa se le escapaba por la comisura de los labios.

Esta sería mi oportunidad de demostrarle a ella, al Patriarca y a mí maestro que podía hacerlo y de callar a todos los insulsos que hablaban mal a mis espaldas por mi cercanía con Isaak, de enseñarles que era posible separar las cosas del corazón de las de la razón, sin morir en el intento.


	15. Forebording Sense of Impending Happiness

**Capítulo 15:****The Foreboding Sense Of Impending Happiness **

Me senté a descansar unos minutos, dejando la brocha dentro del bote de pintura, sólo me faltaba pintar las paredes que estaban junto a mi cama y la casa estaría lista, al menos como nueva. Había decidido conservar el beige claro de las paredes que llenaban de luz cada rincón cuando el sol salía o se escondía. Hasta me dediqué a la jardinería, afición que nunca me había gustado por ser yo una despistada sin remedio: no obstante, la tarde anterior Aldebarán me había visitado y trajo consigo una pequeña florecilla para que la cuidara. La puse en la cocina junto a la ventana para que recibiera algo de sol en las mañanas y sombra durante las tardes calientes.

Como era la dueña de mi cocina, se me antojó probar algo de comida de mi país, así que sacando una listilla de recetas que alguna vez Tarja me había regalado por si acaso, preparé un _karjalan piirakat_ para el postre. Tampoco era que se me hubiera despertado la vena gastronómica, menos la de Finlandia donde cualquier cosa era candidata para echarse a la olla y las mezclas que resultaban eran para echarse a llorar, pero al menos tenía el espacio y tiempo disponibles para hacer uno que otro experimento en mi cocina, eso sí, cuidando de no mezclar el agua y el aceite en la olla.

Uno de los platillos más desastrosos de mi país era la sopa de frutas, sin embargo, era muy popular. La primera vez que la probé fue en el convento durante un fin de semana en el que me había enfermado y el médico había ordenado que reposara unos días mientras me subían de nuevo las defensas. Con lo que yo no contaba era con que mi alcahueta número uno se iba a ofrecer para procurarme los cuidados necesarios.

La habitación se encontraba en una de las varias casitas adosadas que había junto al monasterio; dormía en un amplio salón con una salita junto a la ventana para hacer los deberes, además de un clóset grande y cinco camarotes, cada uno con su mesa de noche. Las altas cortinas de un azul pálido permanecían descorridas casi siempre, excepto cuando las noches blancas no dejaban otra opción que huir del sol por casi seis meses para poder dormir.

Como era de las más pequeñas, mi cama era la de abajo en el tercer camarote desde la ventana hacia la puerta. Tarja entró cuando leía una versión para niños del Anillo de los Nibelungos.

\- _Jo parempi, pikkutyttö?_\- Preguntó mientras entraba con una bandeja llena de rollitos de canela, té y una sopa humeante. Nunca me habían gustado las sopas, y casi siempre me recordaban los primeros días en el hospital en los que Villi peleaba conmigo porque no me tomaba la sopa, lo que me hacía detestarlas más pues estábamos separados para es entonces.

\- _Et!_ Todavía estoy malita, _isosisko_, ¿vienes a jugar?- Le dije, alzando la manitas esperando que me abrazara de vuelta, pero ella puso la bandeja en la mesita junto a mi cama, sacó de su bolsillo un termómetro y me lo puso en la boca. Esperó que pasara un minuto en el reloj de pared antes de removerlo, limpiarlo con un pañuelo con alcohol y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su delantal.

Aunque era una novicia, Tarja no vestía hábitos, sólo usaba camisas de puño y una falda negra hasta los tobillos, encima de ésta se ponía un delantal. A veces llevaba el corto cabello negro envuelto en un gorro, otras veces usaba un pañuelo, ambos de color negro. Me acogió como su hermana pequeña desde el primer día en que, asustada y llamando a Villi a los gritos, me llevaron desde el hospital.

\- Hoy no, pero te ha bajado la fiebre, pronto podrás volver con las demás. Ahora, la sopa- Traté de bajarme de la cama haciendo pucheros pero Tarja me agarró de la muñeca con delicadeza. – Ven aquí, tómate la sopa o no hay postre.

A regañadientes y haciendo pucheros, me acerqué a ella en la cama pero suspiré profundo y traté de escapar cuando vi que la sopa calientita que me había llevado era, justamente, una sopa de frutas con crema de patatas, la detestaba. Esa combinación de dulce y salado me provocaba arcadas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¿Soñando despierta?- pegué el grito de mi vida cuando la voz de Isaak me sacó de los recuerdos. No le había sentido, ni oído entrar. Me regañé mentalmente por ser tan despistada o porque él fuera tan hábil que lograra pasar desapercibido. – La puerta estaba abierta… - Se excusó.

\- No es como que fuera a negarte la entrada.- Protesté, mirándole de soslayo. Estaba sin su armadura, con un par de pantalones negros, una camiseta gris y unas botas, hoy no llevaba los calentadores de tobillos, y era lógico, estábamos a casi cuarenta grados, de haberlos usado, lo habría arrojado al mar.

\- Sería el colmo, ¿sabes?- Dijo con algo de ira falsa contenida.

Le hice señas con las cejas para que me explicara, haciéndole entender que tomara asiento en una silla junto a la puerta, misma que corrió hasta la cama y se sentó apoyando las manos y los brazos en el espaldar. Tapé los tarros de pintura y metí la brocha en un balde con agua para que no se dañara, salí de la cocina y me senté en la cama, con la espalda contra la pared y las piernas cruzadas.

\- Bueno, ilumíname, ¿por qué sería el colmo?

\- Cuando venía para acá me abordó la Santa de Plata de Ofiuco, y me hizo saber que no era bien recibido en éste lugar y que tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro porque somos un par de traidores.- Me miró por fin, y luego hizo una pausa, imagino que buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar. Me revolví incómoda, mirándome los dedos un rato. - ¿Qué?

\- Pues que me ha pasado lo mismo. Shaina no es la única, varias personas se han quejado ante el Patriarca y Atenea- Solté casi de un tirón, sin tomar aire. Subí la mirada y me encontré con la suya, indescifrable.

\- ¿Y… qué dijo el Patriarca, y Atenea?- Le vi inseguro, se levantó de la silla y me dio la espalda, mirando hacia la ventana.

\- No puedo decirte, aún… - Le oí suspirar, exasperado.

\- ¿Es un problema para ti?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Pues… - Se volteó y alejándose de la ventana, se sentó junto a mí en el borde de mi cama. Sus claros ojos verde-azules mirando muy adentro de los míos -… las implicaciones de nuestra… relación.

Me enterneció la forma en que abiertamente admitía que estábamos en una relación; por otro lado, sentí un alivio gigante que no pude evitar. Fue muy tarde cuando caí en cuenta de que había brincado de alivio delante de él. Me encogí de hombros y lo abracé, haciéndole perder el balance. Nos fuimos de narices al piso, mi caída amortiguada por su pecho; me agarró de la cintura antes de que le golpeara sin querer en sus partes dignas.

Nos carcajeamos un rato, tirados en el suelo. Me levanté de un brinco cuando escuché abrir la puerta, Isaak ya se había levantado cuando Crystal entró en mi casa, pálido como una hoja y con los ojos muy abiertos. Se quedó parado en la puerta sin saber qué decir: me sonrojé hasta lo imposible al caer en cuenta de lo que veía mi ex maestro: Isaak y yo respirando pesadamente, mi cama algo revuelta y estábamos solos en mi casa. Maldita sea.

Oí que Isaak se aclaraba la garganta y le enviaba un efusivo saludo a Crystal que lo respondió de la misma manera. Parecían más un par de amigos más que maestro y alumno, yo seguía sin saber dónde meterme, me provocó salir por la ventana que tenía detrás, pero hice gala de mi poco auto control.

\- Relájate, _kulta_.- Crystal y yo lo miramos de hito en hito, él sólo se rió sin dar crédito a nuestras miradas.

\- Serás descarado… esta pobre mujer no sabe dónde meterse- Chao dignidad.

\- ¿Saben que no soy sorda, cierto? Maestro, no se imagine cosas. Me alegra mucho verlo de nuevo.

\- ¡Oye!- Escuché las protestas de Isaak y no pude contener la risa, más a consecuencia de los nervios. Crystal tenía una sonrisota de oreja a oreja, él era el que de verdad se estaba divirtiendo con esa situación tan incómoda y mal interpretable

Conversamos un rato sobre mi armadura y la extraña coincidencia que mi criatura protectora tenía con la de Isaak, y hablamos un poco del calor infernal que nos estaba matando. Como buenas noticias, aseguró que el invierno estaba por llegar… y con el invierno, unas nuevas pruebas en las que los aspirantes a aprendices luchaban para ganarse el derecho de ser entrenados por un caballero. Se me partió el alma recordando a Marah y que mi carta seguía sin responderse. Ya había pasado casi un mes desde su partida. Aioria había decidido salir por fin de Leo y Kanon me ignoraba cada vez que me cruzaba con él.

\- ¿Alguna noticia que te tranquilice?- Preguntó Isaak, más por cortesía hacia mí que porque realmente le importara. Si había algo que éste hombre detestara, era lo que llamábamos _small talk_ o la charla sin fundamento o propósito.

\- ¡Ninguna!- Grité exasperada, haciéndolos saltar del susto – Pero esa mujer me va a escuchar: la voy a bofetear, patear, estrujar y halar del cabello desde el templo del Patriarca hasta Rodorio, todo eso mientras le lanzo todas las versiones que logre ejecutar de mi Ventisca Boreal, ¡hasta que sea un cubo de hielo!

Isaak y Crystal se miraron con terror.

\- Espero que nada de eso me pase a mí, toma- Crystal extendió la mano y me entregó un sobre finamente decorado, con arabescos troquelados en el borde del sobre. Sentí una punzada de emoción pensando que se trataba de una respuesta de Marah, algo… pero cuando recibí el sobre y miré el remitente, miré perpleja hacia Isaak, qué me miré inquisitivo. Le pasé el sobre sin abrirlo; casi le da un infarto, me miró igual de perplejo y luego arqueó las cejas.

\- No sé qué estará tramando, pero es algo, viene dirigida a tí. – Dijo, bastante confundido como para molestarse en ocultarlo - Ahora vuelvo, haré un par de averiguaciones…

\- Espera, Isaak. Ten cuidado- Advirtió Crystal cuando el aludido ya iba en la puerta.

\- Lo sé Maestro, solo pediré instrucciones…. Espero que Sorrento me suelte algo.- Salió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

\- ¿Por qué me envía Julián Solo una carta de invitación a mí?- Crystal se encogió de hombros, pero su mirada tranquila me dio a entender que ya sabía lo que harían el Patriarca y Atenea enviándome a Atlantis, al menos, eso quise pensar. – Además, es una fiesta formal, de civil… me voy a morir- Dije exasperada, ¿cómo y con qué medios acudiría yo a ese evento? Volví a ver el sobre, estaba marcado correctamente con mi nombre _y apellidos en finés_. Pero si Isaak no había abierto la boca, el tipo sabía mover a sus contactos…

\- No puede ser tan horrible, supongo.

\- Maestro, hay muchas razones por las que es una pésima idea.- Antes de abrir la carta, Crystal se despidió brevemente de mí y me pidió excusarlo con Isaak. Me dejó indicaciones de dónde quedaba su cabaña y nos pidió ir a visitarle alguna vez junto con Hyoga, significaba mucho para él poder compartir con tres de sus alumnos, ya todos hechos unos guerreros.

Miré otra vez el sobre:

"_Señorita: Aimée Järvinen._

_De: Sr Julián Solo_

_Es para mí un honor poder contar con su presencia en el templo de Atlantis, de modo que nuestra alianza de cooperación y paz con Atenea sea un hecho lo más pronto posible. Como entiendo que es su primera vez fuera del Santuario, he decidido que es conveniente presentarla ante mis Generales Marinos en un terreno neutral, si prefiere llamarlo, para su comodidad._

_Estoy seguro que Atenea y el Patriarca le darán los detalles pertinentes para nuestro encuentro y presentación formal como una de nuestras aliadas. Ansío conocerla._

_Suyo,_

_Julián Solo_"

Se me fue la sangre de la cabeza, me puse fría. Guardé la carta dentro de unos libros debajo de mi mesa de noche y traté de recobrar la compostura, Isaak podía entrar en cualquier momento y fuera lo que fuera, se enteraría de su momento acerca de mi visita a Atlantis. Por ahora, el asunto sería mi secreto mejor guardado. Suspiré, concentrando mi Cosmo llamé al Patriarca respetuosamente, pero no obtuve respuesta de su parte. En la ventana, el sol ya estaba ocultándose, la tarde estaba naranjada y brillante, la brisa de la noche empezaba a soplar, afortunadamente.

Me asomé en la ventana y comprendí el porqué de la tardanza de Isaak en volver, sentí que su Cosmo venía de la playa, cuando entró a mi campo de visión lo vi empapado hasta la médula, ¿había viajado hasta Atlantis en tiempo récord? Porque no había otra explicación coherente a que estuviera escurriendo agua salada en abundancia, ¿dónde quedaba la entrada al condenado dominio de Poseidón? Mientras volvía, dirigí todo mi Cosmo hacia Tauro.

"_¿Maestro, interrumpo algo?"_

Todavía recordaba el penoso incidente en el que encontré a Camille saliendo de la habitación de Aldebarán. Los días siguientes me evadió a propósito y a toda costa, pero como sabía que Aldebarán era más persuasible le saqué el cuento completo: llevaban juntos casi cinco años. Se habían conocido otro tanto de años atrás cuando Atenea había traído a la vida a sus Santos, con ayuda de Poseidón quién hizo lo propio con los suyos, desde ese momento se habían llevado bien y el resto era historia. En otras palabras, en verdad eran como mi papá y mi mamá… reprimí un espasmo de incomodidad.

"_¿Pasa algo, menina?"_

Me respondió por fin luego de unos minutos, le expliqué que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con el Patriarca y que no me había respondido vía Cosmo como hacía el resto.

"_Niña tonta"_ – sonrió – _"Todo el mundo trata de contactar el Patriarca vía Cosmo, si el asunto es tan urgente, ve directamente al Templo, porque es probable que tu súplica no haya logrado llegar, de lo contrario ya te hubiera respondido, ¿qué pasa?"_

Esa pregunta otra vez y yo no podía abrir la boca ni escribirlo en detalle en mi diario por si alguien, como Eva, tenía acceso a él.

"_Saints bussiness, maestro. Luego te enterarás. Te veo luego, pusuja!"_

Salí corriendo hacia el Templo del Patriarca, no sin antes dejarle una nota a Isaak por si volvía, aunque con lo discreto que era, dudaba mucho que entrara a mi casa si yo no me encontraba.

Esperé unos minutos mientras el guardia de la puerta me anunciaba. Pasé cuando me lo indicó y me arrodillé frente a Shion que ya no llevaba sus ropas ceremoniales, en su lugar llevaba un pantalón y una camisa café oscuro, un abrigo de tonos beige y verde oliva sobre su ropaje, era la primera vez que le veía tan… informal.

\- Aimée, me ha sorprendido tu llamado, ¿ha sucedido algo?

\- Su Santidad, yo… he recibido una carta de Julián Solo que me tiene confundida.- Me miró perplejo un rato, como si no entendiera mi extrañeza con tal epístola, pero yo todavía no recibía las instrucciones de la que sería mi misión en Atlantis; de acuerdo a la carta de Julian, sería más de diplomacia que del uso de fuerza y el Cosmo.

\- Comprendo. Verás, hemos decidido que lo mejor para ti es que conozcan al resto de las Marinas antes de que viajes a Atlantis.

La puerta del Salón se abrió, Aioros de Sagitario y Shura de capricornio hicieron su entrada. Ambos se veían como soldados del sol, envueltos en sus Armaduras Doradas. A diferencia de Sagitario, Capricornio se veía tenso, pero aparte de eso, todo parecía normal. Llegaron junto a mí y se inclinaron al tiempo.

\- Gran Patriarca, - exclamó Aioros – Hemos hecho lo que nos ha pedido y ahora está todo bajo control, los preparativos dispuestos para cuando usted nos dé la orden.

Shura sólo asintió.

\- Muy bien, - replicó el aludido. – Gracias por su arduo trabajo, descansen y estén atentos a nueva órdenes.

Los vi salir de la misma manera que entraron: la despedida ceremoniosa, el trato respetuoso y de nuevo el Patriarca y yo en el Gran Salón.

\- Por los preparativos no te preocupes. Tenemos unos detalles que ultimar con Sorrento antes de darte alguna orden a ti o a Isaak, contéstale la carta y agradécele su cortesía. Es probable que partas en unos días.

\- Gracias, Maestro, estaré muy atenta. – Asintió – Emmm, Su Santidad, ¿ha sabido algo de Marah?

La cara de Shion se ensombreció un poco, negó con la cabeza rotundamente.

\- Estamos tras su pista, _país_. Haremos todo lo posible por protegerla y que esté bien.

Asentí y tras hacer una reverencia respetuosa, salí del Gran Salón.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me quedé horas esperando a que Eva regresara a Sagitario, pero nunca lo hizo, supuse entonces que Aioros la debía tener entrenando en los alrededores del Santuario, ya había caído la noche. Pasé unos minutos por Tauro, y luego me fui a mi cabaña. Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche cuando regresé, me encontré una escena demasiado tierna.

Isaak de Kraken estaba recostado en mi cama, dormido hasta la médula, completamente relajado. Tratando de no despertarle, me senté en el suelo junto a él, aprovechando la oportunidad para contemplar con detalle su rostro. Era un hombre hermoso, de finos rasgos, tan finés… tan él. El único defecto en medio de esa imagen agradable era su cicatriz, que estaba a la vista pues estaba recostado sobre su lado derecho, y ni así perdía su atractivo.

Embelesada, seguí el trazo de sus cejas, acaricié la cicatriz que tenía también en ese lugar y bajé con mi dedo por su mejilla hasta la punta de su nariz y le planté un besito antes de levantarme. Abrió su ojo derecho parpadeando perezosamente, mientras giraba un poco la cabeza para mirarme.

\- Perdóname por abusar de tu confianza- Me dijo, todavía medio dormido mientras apoyaba los codos para incorporarse. Me puse en pie y lo empujé otra vez hacia atrás para que no se levantara y me senté en la orilla de la cama para verle mejor.

\- Déjate de bobadas, ¿quieres?

\- Está bien- Me sonrió, todavía medio dormido y me acarició la mejilla, luego el brazo y apoyó su mano en mi muslo, me tensé nerviosa, y al percatarse de ese gesto, retiró la mano. - ¿Dónde te metiste?

\- Fui a preguntarle al Patriarca sobre esa carta, ¿te dijo algo Sorrento?

\- Algo, pero que luego me enteraría en detalle.- Se estiró antes de sentarse en la cama y arrastrarme hacia su cuerpo, quedando yo de lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que el Patriarca y Atenea había hablado contigo de nosotros?

\- No quería ponerte más presión encima de la que ya tenías con los chismosos de aquí… ¿te molesta?

\- No sé… no.- Respondí, alzando la cabeza para mirarle, subiendo las piernas al colchón. Me abrazó con más fuerza mientras me daba un beso, que le respondí con avidez. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi cintura y sus dedos alzaron brevemente mi camisa para acariciarme la espalda, me separé de un brinco.

\- _Et!_

\- Hey, cálmate, _kulta_\- Me contestó divertido – Es sólo una caricia, yo no voy a hacer nada que tú no me dejes hacer.

\- Yo… yo sé, pero me pone nerviosa.

Menuda forma y momento de tocar el tema, me golpeé mentalmente por pensar tanto siempre. Él, sin embargo, se incorporó sobre las rodillas para alcanzarme y halarme otra vez hacia él, abrazándome con más fuerza mientras yo forcejeaba juguetonamente. Volvió a poner su mano sobre la cintura y deslizó sus dedos por mi espalda.

\- ¿Por qué te pone nerviosa?- Lo odié por esa pregunta, ¿no era obvio? Me encantaba, le adoraba con todo mi ser, también había detectado que le deseaba, pero mi falta de experiencia me hacía sentir insegura de cómo comportarme, mientras que él siempre se veía y escuchaba tan dueño de sí mismo, seguro de lo que hacía, ¿cómo podía yo estar a la altura? Eva me había dicho que la pureza del Cosmo y el alma no dependía de la virginidad, pero a mí el tema no terminaba de convencerme. La vida, por otro lado, se empeñaba en darme espacios a solas con él.

\- Es que… ay, es que no sé qué hacer- Protesté como una niña pequeña, cruzándome de brazos y evitando deliberadamente su mirada. Sabía que había sonreído de oreja a oreja y se estaba aguantando las ganas de tirarse al piso a reírse sin control. – ¡No te burles!

Lo encaré, dándole un golpecito en el hombro mientras él se carcajeaba a mis expensas y me robaba un beso por el que tuvo que forcejear un rato, todo eso sin dejar de acariciarme la espalda con sus dedos, haciéndome cosquillas.

\- ¿Qué se te ocurre?

\- No me jodas, Isaak… no sé- Le contesté con las mejillas calientes y la cara muy roja, luego me aclaré la garganta y me miré los dedos, apenada.

\- Ven acá, no seas tonta- Me tomó las manos y las puso sobre su pecho, obligándome a mirarle. – Tú también puedes tocar, haz lo que se te ocurra.

Torpemente le acaricié el pecho, los hombros, el cuello… hasta que tuve algo más de confianza para delinearle el torso. Volvió a besarme, su mano subió un poco más por mi espalda, recorrió mis brazos, mi cuello. La intensidad de sus besos aumentó gradualmente, ya no eran tiernos y superficiales, su lengua se enredaba con la mía, demandante. Apoyó su frente sobre la mía cuando nos separamos, sin aire. Un cosquilleo agradable e incómodo me recorría todo el cuerpo.

\- Me podría acostumbrar a esto.- Soltó seductoramente mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

Yo también podía acostumbrarme, pero no ahora. Estaba segura que no pasaría de ese punto en mucho tiempo, además, tenía otras presiones encima con mi viaje a Atlantis, la misión que me encargarían, todo el Santuario juzgándome y Marah… no tenía la tranquilidad mental y emocional para atreverme a ir más lejos, sólo esperaba que su paciencia fuera infinita.

\- Tómatelo con calma, ¿quieres?

\- Por supuesto, tú eres la que manda. – Me dio otro besito en los labios y se incorporó, arreglándose la ropa y el cabello. No me había dado cuenta que le había despeinado y arrugado la ropa. Me daba algo de pena que tuviera que irse, era la primera vez que pasábamos juntos casi un día completo y eso me gustaba. Era la clase de momentos que pasábamos cuando éramos pequeños y la razón por la que nos habíamos encariñado el uno con el otro, luego la vida nos empujaría a depender mutuamente… pero enamorarnos era todo un lío, el destino hacía de las suyas con nosotros.

\- Isaak…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué clase de persona es Julián Solo?

\- _Back to bussiness, he?_\- Nunca me había hablado en inglés y me divirtió que lo hiciera. En nuestra natal Finlandia era muy común hacerlo, alternar el finés con cualquier otro idioma común como el sueco o el inglés, necesario en todo el mundo, además. Me encogí de hombros, no podía seguir abrazándole porque íbamos a terminar en otros asuntos para los que yo no estaba lista, pero no quería que se fuera. Además, era la persona perfecta para darme una opinión sincera.

\- _Please?_\- Volvió a tomar la silla y sentarse junto a mí, apoyando los brazos en el espaldar.

\- Él es… en términos generales: amable, generoso y tranquilo. A veces es algo voluble, odia que le contradigan; pero no es de extrañar de alguien que tiene el control absoluto de su vida, y encima tiene como huésped a un Dios Olímpico, ¿no?

\- Supongo. Atenea no es así…

\- Son casos distintos, _kulta_. Saori KIddo _es_ una diosa, Julián Solo es el recipiente de un Dios… él sigue teniendo una vida lejos de Atlantis de la que se ocupa prioritariamente, hasta que Poseidón le necesita bajo el mar. – Razonable. Si esa era la personalidad de Julián Solo, significaba que tenía más inteligencia emocional que cualquiera en éste Santuario, y que por ende era una persona tratable a pesar del inmenso poder que tenía, tanto fuera como dentro de Atlantis; además, si yo no fuera capaz con la misión, Atenea no me la habría encomendado en primer lugar.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Por qué te ha enviado una carta _justamente_ a tí?- Ay no, Kraken, no me vengas con que te estaban dando celos de tu jefe por una carta.

\- Pensé que lo sabías. Prométeme que te coserás la boca hasta que pase- Hizo ademán de sellarse la boca y se cruzó el corazón. – Me van a enviar a Atlantis como embajadora del Santuario.

La expresión de su rostro era un poema: se puso más contento que un niño en juguetería, la sonrisa se le amplió, las pupilas se le dilataron, creo que hasta se le aguaron los ojos, y la boca se le fue hasta el piso.

\- No puedo creer que el imbécil de Sorrento no me lo haya dicho, ¡es perfecto!

\- Oye, oye… que voy de misión diplomática.- Traté de tranquilizarle y bajarle el entusiasmo.

\- ¿Y qué? Déjame ser.

En Rodorio, el enorme reloj que había en el centro del pueblo sonó once veces, indicando la hora. Isaak se incorporó maldiciendo por lo bajo, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente, afectuosamente.

\- ¿Ya te vas?

\- Tengo que… no quiero un sermón de Camus otra vez, es aburridor.

Wait, ¿sermón de Camus? Me atornillé a la puerta hasta que me explicó que Camus no aprobaba su relación conmigo, no por nosotros _per se_, sino porque como Caballero de los Hielos, Isaak se estaba involucrando emocionalmente con alguien, y eso iba en contraposición a lo que les enseñaba Camus. Pero si Hyoga, el más poderoso de todos ellos, nunca había perdido su esencia sentimental, ¿por qué no iba poder Isaak darse esa clase de permisos? Era in sólito, y en esto estábamos de acuerdo, por lo que en cuanto a Camus respectaba, podía tragarse su antipatía con lejía si le daba la gana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tres semanas después de recibir la carta, había llegado el día de ver cara a cara al Emperador de los Mares. Atenea me había dado instrucciones precisas de escuchar atentamente qué condiciones me pondría Julián antes de poder pisar Atlantis con su permiso y cumplir allí mi misión; entre otras cosas, debía lograr que cediera a no mantener su jurisdicción sobre Argard, que se encontraba en el Ártico y pasársela con todos los derechos a su gobernante, Hilda de Polaris; también debía lograr que se concretara la creación de un pasaje secreto que conectara ambos Santuarios en caso de guerra con Hades –si llegaba a despertar- o algún otro de los Olímpicos; y por encima de todo, debía terminar de convencerle de la necesidad de proteger no sólo a la Tierra, sino a los humanos que habitaban en ella, pues Poseidón seguía sosteniendo que estaban corruptos y que llegado el caso, debían de purificarse a través de una gran inundación.

Isaak había recibido instrucciones de escoltarme hasta la mansión de Julián Solo. Del Santuario, nos acompañaba Saga de Géminis, quién años antes de su rebelión había sido enviado por Shion a investigar sobre Poseidón, sus Marinas y sus posibles planes de alzarse en contra del Santuario. Irónico era que enviaran al hermano gemelo de quién los había engañado a todos, y usado como marionetas en su plan de dominación universal y venganza contra su hermano, pero era el perito en el asunto así que no hubo de otra.

Cuando Isaak lo vio acercarse por poco y se infarta de la ira, aunque las maneras de Saga eran más sutiles y calculadas que las de Kanon, quién se dejaba llevar por sus emociones cuando no controlaba su carácter. Fue el viaje más incómodo de mi vida. Con nuestro acompañante, no nos atrevimos siquiera a mirarnos o tomarnos la mano, ni se diga hablar. Saga tampoco parecía de ánimo para jodernos la vida y se lo agradecí mentalmente, porque harto sabía yo que era un provocador sin remedio al que le gustaba pulsar las cuerdas sensibles de todo el mundo, tenía la astucia, la información suficiente y la fuerza para hacerlo.

En Atenas, entramos a un hotel de lujo donde nos cambiamos por ropas más formales. Encontré un hermoso vestido vino tinto de encajes para mí con sus respectivos zapatos, miré los tacones con recelo antes de ponérmelos y practicar por unos minutos alrededor del cuarto, me eché una sombra suave en los ojos para darles algo de vida y estuve lista.

Salí al vestíbulo esperando a que Isaak o Saga aparecieran. Para mi fortuna, el primero en aparecer fue Isaak que casi se ahoga con sus propias babas cuando me vio, agradecía que el vestido fuera rojo, así mis mejillas pasarían finamente desapercibidas. Lo detallé, tenía un traje negro de paño, una camiseta blanca inmaculada y no llevaba corbata, con esa pinta y actitud de _"soy el dueño de mí mismo"_ que complementaba su look a la perfección. Dos chicas que salían del ascensor se le quedaron viendo sin descaro, cosa que me hizo deshacerme en pucheros mientras él volteaba a mirar y morirse de la risa, se sentó junto a mí en la salita de estar mientras Saga bajaba quince minutos después con el largo cabello recogido y una traje como el de Isaak, también sin corbata, se veía bien, no podía negársele. Los tipos del Santuario parecían producidos en serie, todos bellos y apuestos.

\- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó al vernos cómodamente sentados.

\- Vámonos- Respondió Isaak levantándose del mueble y tendiéndome la mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Como estaba tan tensa, no había prestado atención a las calles de Atenas camino al hotel. Una limosina lujosísima nos recogió en la entrada, me senté junto a Isaak, tratando de aparentar seguridad.

\- Cálmate, _país_. Es una simple fiesta, asústate después en Atlantis.- Isaak fulminó a Saga con la mirada por su intento de tranquilizarme con sicología inversa. Suspiré, si éste era el apoyo que me había enviado el Santuario, estaba frita; no dejaba de pensar en la cara que pondrían las Marinas y el señor Solo cuando vieran a Saga, pero supuse que ese tipo de sorpresas no iban dentro del paquete y ya sabían con antelación que tendrían que ver la copia exacta de la persona _non grata_ más famosa del reino submarino.

Estuvimos en ese auto por unos cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de acercarnos a la costa, y de ahí entrar a un exclusivo complejo de calles y casas lujosas sobre los cabos junto al mar. La mansión de Julián Solo tenía varias hectáreas de bosques antes de llegar a la enorme casona blanca que recordaba moderadamente un templo griego pero moderno. En la glorieta frente a la casa, varias limosinas depositaban gente que bajaba pavoneándose de los autos. Miré con pánico a Isaak que justo en ese momento le indicaba en griego al conductor que nos dejara por la entrada del costado de la casa.

\- No me digas que toda esa gente es de Atlantis porque me voy a devolver corriendo.- le dije a Isaak mientras me ayudaba a bajar del auto. Saga hizo lo propio por el lado opuesto y estaba acercándose a nosotros.

\- No… sólo que Julián aprovechó una de sus aburridas celebraciones de negocios para conocerte, esto es sólo para que pasemos desapercibidos todos nosotros, o eso espero, porque es una molestia.

\- No puede ser tan malo, _niños_. Entremos de una vez- Acotó Saga mientras daba pasos seguros, convencido de que era el dueño del universo y sus confines. El muy maldito disfrutaba de mezclarse con la crema y nata de Grecia, sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo en ocultarlo, mala suerte para él, lo iban a tener vigilado hasta en el baño si se las daba de gran señor, y así se lo hizo saber Isaak.

En la puerta lateral nos esperaba Sorrento, que poco pudo contener la impresión de ver a Saga o a Kanon o al que estuviera imaginado en su cabeza. Saludó a Isaak con un apretón de manos y a mí con una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Es un gusto verla de nuevo, _fräulein_ Aimée- Nos condujo a través de los lujosos pasillos hasta una estancia donde cinco figuras conversaban animadamente entre copas. Sorrento abrió la puerta, permitiéndonos el paso. Isaak no pudo ocultar su mirada de _"no miren demasiado o los mato"_ pero la cereza del pastel fue cuando entró Saga, todos se quedaron mudos y tragando saliva de la impresión.

\- Señores…les presento a nuestros visitantes del Santuario por ésta noche, ella es Aimée, Santa de Plata de Cetus y él es Saga, Caballero Dorado de Géminis.

La cara de todos se relajó cuando escucharon el nombre del Santo Dorado, pero el ambiente no dejó de ser tenso. Isaak no se me quitaba del lado y pillé la mirada de la única mujer del grupo de Marinas: alta, de pelo rubio muy brillante, finamente recogido en una coleta que caía en cascada sobre su espalda; ojos azules y un vestido ceñido y en corte de sirena de color negro: una mujer que exudaba sensualidad y seguridad en todo momento. Me revolví en mi lugar, incómoda.

Minutos después estuvimos conversando con soltura. Saga resultó ganándose la atención de las Marinas de Leúmnades, Crisaor e Escylla; mientras que Hipocampo y Siren conversaban con nosotros acerca de cómo era la vida en Atlantis y de las normas generales que debía respetar una vez pisara los dominios del Rey de los Mares.

La joven, que luego supe que se llamaba Tethys, pasaba de un grupo de conversación al otro sin problema, intrigada sobre todo por mis orígenes y la manera en que me había convertido en una Santa de Plata. Isaak me había advertido que era preferible que nuestra relación no quedara en boca de ellos por el momento, ya que podían ponerse pesados si se les daba confianza, así que sólo relaté lo necesario: mis días en Siberia y luego en Tauro hasta que gané mi armadura.

\- Tethys- Llamó Crisaor a la mujer, separándose del grupo que rodeaba a Saga- ¿Cuánto crees que tarde el señor Solo?

\- No lo sé, Krishna. En algún momento evadirá al grupo de lamezuelas que hay en el salón principal para reunirse con nosotros…

Terminamos todos hablando sobre temas mundanos como el clima, la ropa y nuestros países de procedencia o costumbres. De vez en cuando, una de las mucamas entraba y nos llenaba las copas de vino, era increíble lo diferente que podía llegar a sentirse ser tratado con tantos miramientos cuando el común denominador de nuestras existencias era hacer las cosas por nuestra cuenta, tanto para las Marinas como para los Caballeros de Dorados a pesar de que en ambos Santuarios existieran vestales que se encargaran de las tareas básicas de limpieza y cocina, además de los rituales.

La puerta se abrió, un joven alto de cabellos largos, de ojos azul profundo y una piel bronceada entró a la habitación. Tenía un traje de paño blanco muy elegante y un pañuelo de encaje en el cuello. Ése debía ser Julián Solo, porque al tiempo todos los Generales Marinos se levantaron e hicieron una breve reverencia.

"_No lo vayas a arruinar, país. Yo hablaré primero."_

"_Eres un jodido machista, Saga. Haz como quieras pero no me arruines los nervios"_

Sorrento hizo las presentaciones correspondientes. Logré pillar una mirada de asombro en Solo cuando detalló a Saga, pero justo como pasó con sus Marinas, bajó la guardia en cuanto supo que se trataba de otra persona y de un Caballero Dorado.

\- Y ella, señor Julián, es Aimée, la Santa de Plata de Cetus que viajará en unas semanas a Atlantis.

\- Es un placer conocerlo, señor Solo- Hice un breve inclinación de cabeza como hacía con Atenea. Saga me había dicho que debía mostrarme tan respetuosa y solícita como me fuera posible, después de todo, estábamos hablando con el representante del Dios más volátil y temperamental de todo el Olimpo, y quien resultaba tener la misma personalidad y poder que su huésped.

\- Llámame Julián, simplemente.- Dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y me daba un beso rápido. – El placer es todo mío.

Alcancé a ver por el rabillo del ojo que Isaak se aguantaba los celos y las ganas de marcar su territorio ante el despliegue de autoridad, poder y coquetería del que era su jefe; para colmo, remató lanzándole una sonrisa triunfal de superioridad. Dos cosas eran claras: que lo estaba provocando y que sabía que Isaak y yo teníamos algo… por los cuernos de Tauro, ni que fuéramos un par de indiscretos, menudo lío.

Julián estuvo conversando con Saga y conmigo los términos generales de lo que sería mi estadía en su reino submarino. Se me permitiría andar por libertad por los lugares que me fueran señalados por Sorrento, siempre y cuando permaneciera lejos de los Pilares Oceánicos por si las dudas. También explicamos cuáles serían los temas principales que trataría durante mis visitas, ya que no permanecería más de dos semanas en Atlantis, tiempo en el que debía volver al Santuario para presentar los informes y recibir las instrucciones pertinentes.

\- Será interesante ver su capacidad de negociación, _ka_. Por el momento debo retirarme, la veré en unos días en Atlantis, me aseguraré de que Kraken la acompañe en su ida y regreso para facilitar su viaje.

Se despidió educadamente de todos los presentes, por último de Saga y de mí.

"_¿Nos podemos ir?"_ le dije a Isaak, tratando de aligerar su ánimo. No lo aparentaba, pero yo sabía que estaba hecho una furia no sólo por el descaro del señor Solo, sino porque se había percatado que ni Tethys ni sus demás compañeros, quizá a excepción de Sorrento, me quitaban los ojos de encima.

"_Aún no, para mí desgracia"_

"_No seas quéjico, llegará el momento de irnos"_

"_Lo sé… ¿po- podría pasar la noche contigo?"_ Lo miré de hito en hito, como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza o algo, ¿estaba loco o se hacía? La respuesta obvia era que no, pero me lo estaba pidiendo, ¿qué debía hacer? Yo no tenía intenciones de intimar con él y se lo hice saber antes de responderle, a lo que él aseguró que sólo quería estar cerca de mí y que dejara de ser malpensada.

"_Duermes en el piso por insolente"_

Cuando por fin llegó la hora de irnos, Saga se levantó como un resorte, se despidió brevemente de todos los presentes y se metió a la limosina sin esperarnos. Una vez en el hotel, nos cambiamos y pasamos la noche ahí.

Ya en la cama, sentí un toquecito en la puerta. Me levanté a regañadientes, dejé pasar a Isaak que se quedó un rato en la puerta, mirándome.

\- Es mentira lo del suelo- Sonrió, relajándose al instante.

\- Qué alivio… por cierto, lo hiciste muy bien. En Atlantis será más tranquilo, lo prometo.

\- Pues eso espero- Le dije mientras me metía en la cama y me envolvía en las sábanas, tenía que aprovechar que dormiría en un colchón de plumas, cómodo y calientito, no en uno duro y frío de paja. Hice señas a Isaak para que se acostara junto a mí, cosa que hizo al instante ni corto ni perezoso, no sin antes quitarse la camisa; por poco y se inunda el cuarto con mis babas.

\- No soy capaz de dormir con camisa, lo siento. El calor es infernal.

¿Me debía quejar? La vista era exquisita, así que me acurruqué contra su pecho mientras hablábamos brevemente de lo que había pasado el día de hoy y de lo que serían mis semanas en Atlantis. Ya no estaba tan asustada, en principio sólo debía ir y convencer a Julián de lo que proponía Saori era lo más razonable y conveniente para ambos.

**A/N**

**Karjalan Piirakat:** es un pastelillo de harina de centeno rellena de pudín de arroz o papas y acompañado con mantequilla de huevo.

**Jo parempi, pikkutyttö:** ¿Estás mejor, pequeñita? (finés)

**Isosisko:** Hermana mayor (finés)

**Fräulein:** Señorita (alemán). Recuerden que Sorrento es de Autria y allá se habla alemán, y que Saint Seiya es un Torre de Babel en miniatura

**Ka:** Señorita (griego)


	16. Ocean Soul

**Capítulo 16:****Ocean Soul**

"_Chavalita,_

_No va un día desde que te habéis ido y ya te extraño, espero que tu misión en Atlantis sea muy exitosa, también tu luna de miel con Isaak, recuerda tomarte el té que te preparé sin falta porque no tengo intensiones de ser tía pronto, ¿estáis advertida, eh? El palo no está para cucharas y tú tienes mucho que aprender con ese Kraken antes de pensar en críos._

_Si para ésta línea todavía sigues leyendo sin deseos de ahorcarme, os cuento que ha llegado correspondencia de Marah y quiero matarla dos veces después de leerla, al menos la mía. Me siento abusiva leyendo la tuya, así os relataré lo que me escribió a mí: en general dice que está bien pero que no se arrepiente de irse porque va tras su destino y que no está dispuesta a que los dioses decidan el suyo. Yo sólo espero que el Patriarca la tenga bien vigilada, porque con Apolo uno nunca sabe…"_

Me reí pensando en la cara que pondría la recién nombrada Santa de Cetus con mis palabras, era tan dulce que me encantaba pillarle desprevenida con mis preguntas y comentarios indiscretos.

Aioros estaba atendiendo unos asuntos de importancia con el Patriarca y me había dado la tarde libre para mi felicidad inmediata. Llevaba un par de días sin salir de Sagitario, y así que era lo justo el que me diera un paseo por ahí para chequear el vecindario, ¿a que sí?

Aimée había partido para Atlantis, y no pude evitar molestarle todo el tiempo con que por fin estaría a solas con el Kraken para reventar el colchón durante la noche. La pobre tía se puso de todos los colores y hasta me arrojó la almohada y parte del equipaje que estaba empacando para su viaje. Me enternecía verle todo el tiempo ponerse colorada como un tomate, lo bueno era que una vez pasara ese primer disgusto, el resto sería celestial para ella, o eso le deseaba, a mí no me había ido bien hasta el momento y me molestaba que el gilipollas de Shura hubiera echado para atrás todas sus intenciones de estar conmigo porque su sique había colapsado con la llegada de Aioros.

Terminé de escribirle la carta, y salí hacia el Templo del Patriarca donde Alexandria, la vestal en jefe como me gustaba llamarle, me había el favorcillo de enviar mi carta a Atlantis junto al resto de la correspondencia. El día anterior había recibido dos cartas, una para la ex taurina y otra para mí, ambas de Marah. Por fin había decidido respondernos las cartas que le habíamos enviado a principio del mes pasado cuando salió como alma que lleva el Diablo dejando un desastre tras ella: tuve que soportar tres días enteros a Aioria llorando, pataleando y preguntándole a Aioros qué era lo que había hecho mal, hasta bebió el muy condenado, dándonos el susto de la vida una madrugada. Cuando se calmó, decidió que la mejor manera de enfrentar su desilusión con Marah era encerrándose, y no hubo poder humano que lo sacara de Leo hasta que Aioros, muy enojado, tuvo que ir a sacarlo, ojalá del cabello por cabrón, aunque me daba penita verle tan triste; en el fondo, todos estábamos preocupados por el acoso de Apolo sobre Marah y la maldición con la que cargaba, pero si ella no dejaba ayudarse…

Pasé parte de la tarde sacando información de lo que pasaba en el Santuario. Tuve que contener las ganas de golpear a más de una incauta que me hizo comentarios descalificadores acerca de Marah por abandonar el Santuario, o de Aimée por su amistad, ejem, con Isaak de Kraken, tachándola de traidora. Como no quería que Aioros me reprendiera de nuevo por bocona, tuve que hacer todos los esfuerzos por no decir nada, aunque al final las dejé hablando solas y ahogándose en su propio veneno.

Entrenar a tiempo completo con un Santo era mucho mejor que ser vestal a medio tiempo. No podía generalizar, pero ese mundillo nunca me había gustado demasiado, aparte de tener acceso a información privilegiada de primera mano, no eran muchas las ventajas de tener ese cargo por muchas razones: varias de ellas no tenían más remedio que dejarse acosar y chantajear por los aspirantes a Santo o algunos sacerdotes de menor rango cuando éstos deseaban cierta clase de favores, al no tener un poder especial como el Cosmo, -al menos no uno combativo como el de los Caballeros- era mucho lo que tenía que perderse. Nadie hablaba del asunto, pero pasaba en el bajo mundo del Santuario, uno al que Atenea y el Patriarca Shion le seguían la pista desde hace algunos años; eran un pequeño puñado de ratas que sabían esconderse.

Y en medio de ese ambiente, era inevitable que todos se creyeran mejor persona que el resto. Aioros, y el entorno que lo rodeaba, en cambio, fue un respiro para mí: cansada de la insistencia y acoso constante de Dennes por meses, sin que el tipo entendiera que yo no tenía intenciones de tener nada con él. Estuvimos juntos por casi dos años, hasta que me decidí a dejarle, en parte porque al comenzar a entrenar con Albiore, él me había enseñado que debía aprender a darme mi lugar en el mundo y hacerme respetar; sin embargo, el Santo de Plata no se metía demasiado en mis asuntos. Sagitario por su cuenta, había puesto los puntos sobre las _íes_ al aprendiz de Argol de Perseo durante un entrenamiento en el Coliseo.

Aunque ya tenía a su hermano, Aioros no dudó en tomarme bajo su cobijo y hacerme, de alguna forma, parte de su familia. Era un maestro muy estricto, exigente e imparcial, pero el resto del tiempo era un bromista sin remedio, y a mí me encantaba pillarlo con preguntas indiscretas porque se ponía como un tomate, me recordaba muchísimo a Aimée y su manía de no hablar de su vida privada sin alzar todas sus barreras; además de que pecaba de ingenuo la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque en apariencia era un hombre de más de treinta años, Aioros seguía siendo un jovencito de catorce que apenas descubría la vida a su manera.

Volví a Sagitario a tiempo de ver a Shura entrar a la sala de estar del templo. Irene, la vestal del templo, entró al rato con una botella de ouzo y dos copas, que sabía ninguno de los dos iba a tocar. Como no quería que me reprendiera por metiche, me escondí tras las columnas hasta que me dejó el camino despejado, luego me senté junto a la puerta y pegué el oído. Me sentaba muy mal ser una entrometida, pero Aioros nunca hablaba de Shura, y Shura no hablaba de Aioros, menos conmigo que era su alumna. Pensándolo bien, había dejado de hablarme casi que por completo pues no quería disgustar al que fuera su gran amigo, el muy cabrón… así era el tipo del que me había enamorado como estúpida: inseguro a veces, consumido por sus demonios y culpas, ocultando al ser fresco, bromista, de buen ánimo y corazón que en realidad era. Aioros lo sabía, así que estuvo varios días tratando de convencerle de que hablaran, hasta el Patriarca les había enviado a una misión juntos, pero sólo ahora Shura parecía haber recobrado la compostura para encararle.

\- Necesitaba hablar contigo, gracias por venir. Quería decirte que no me sienta nada bien saber que todavía estás sintiéndote culpable por todo lo que pasó…- Su voz era la de siempre, cálida, comprensiva, pero estaba muy serio; no es que fuera una conversación fácil para él tampoco. Shura tardó una eternidad en responderle, Aioros se hizo el loco y esperó con paciencia.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a sentirla, Aioros? No es como que se pueda borrar algo así, falté a nuestra amistad y confianza, y eso no puedo perdonármelo nunca. – Dijo por fin, su voz entrecortada, eso era exactamente lo que él pensaba sobre sí mismo, contra lo que me había enfrentado cuando comencé a verme con él.

\- Perdóname, Shura, fui irresponsable, debí haberme explicado, tal vez hubiera sido distinto, no haberme confiado.

Shura casi se atraganta de la ira que le dio sabiendo que Aioros se estaba echando una culpa que no era suya, le dio un manotazo a la mesa que me puso en alerta, si le daba por salir corriendo como siempre, mínimo me golpearía en la nariz abriendo la puerta.

\- Sabes que no es así, no quise escucharte y eso es lo que más me mortifica, todavía más sabiendo que ni siquiera pude detectar la maldad del Cosmo de Saga y…

\- Claro que lo hiciste, recuérdalo. – Le interrumpió Aioros- No identificamos al dueño del Cosmo, pero ninguno de nosotros esperaba que pasara algo así… No pretendo justificarte, pero tampoco pienso permitir que te eches toda la culpa de lo que pasó. Hablé con Atenea de esto, de lo que sentía… y ella iluminó mi corazón. – Shura no pudo contener la lágrimas, me provocó interrumpir y abrazarle, llenarlo de besos, decirle que merecía ese perdón, mi cariño, que no era el ser horrible y despreciable que se creía

\- Aioros… ¿cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que puedas perdonarme? Cada minuto desde mi batalla con Shiryu ha sido un constante viaje en medio de la culpa, de pensar siempre en los "_y si hubiera_", hasta que volvimos a la vida… sé que Atenea me ha dado una nueva oportunidad que no puedo dejar ir; sólo quiero que sepas que lo siento, de verdad lo siento, y daría nuevamente mi vida por poder cambiar las cosas y enmendar todo el daño que hice.

\- Shura… Shura, eso no es necesario. Mi perdón está contigo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no puedo estar tranquilo y comenzar de nuevo sabiéndote así, porque no es justo… no mereces eso cuando eres también una víctima de todo…

Aioros me había explicado alguna vez que Shura había sido un efecto colateral de la maquinación de Saga, aunque él seguía sintiéndose responsable. A veces me hablaba del tema, porque descubrió que se me daba bastante bien buscarle la otra pata al gato… ay, si Aioros supiera que ese gato y yo teníamos nuestro rollo, pero bueno, también era sano que ambos dejaran ir el pasado, y eso era lo que más rogaba yo, a ver si Shura dejaba la bobada.

\- Gracias, Aioros, gracias…

Rápidamente, Shura se excusó para volver a Capricornio… pero venga, era una forma de huir del asunto. Aioros también salió, supongo que rumbo a Leo o a Libra para calmarse conversando con el maestro Dokho, aproveché entonces para perseguir a Shura y lo alcancé antes de que saliera de Sagitario.

\- ¿Sabes que no es correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- me dijo molesto. Él y su celo con la privacidad, suspiré resignada, pero me importaba un pepino, era su culpa –eso sí-, por mantenerme al margen.

\- No me dejas opción, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan necio, Shura?- Lo encaré, casi suplicándole que me escuchara, que se metiera mis palabras en la cabeza con un talado. Apoyé mi mano en su brazo para obligarle a que me encarara, temerosa de que me rechazara, pero no lo hizo para mi alivio.

\- Ya te dije que necesito tiempo… así no puedo estar contigo. Tú no mereces esto, ¿lo sabes, a qué sí?

Casi, casi lo zarandeo por los hombros, por desgracia mía, él era tan alto que bueno, yo sólo podía, si mucho, sacudirle los codos y él tendría todo el espacio y la oportunidad de alejarse de mí. Tenía los ojos aguados y me dolía la cabeza, era automático que las dos cosas pasaran al tiempo cuando hablaba del tema con él y su terquedad, que parecía ser un ser independiente; sentía que me estaba rechazando y eso también me lastimaba.

\- Estoy cansada de decirte que me dejes ayudarte, gilipollas.

Le hizo gracia que le insultara y por fin, en semanas, me abrazó con tanta necesidad y afecto. Le devolví el gesto de vuelta, enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho, aspirando ese aroma a roble que me embriagaba, sintiendo la tensión en los músculos de su espalda. Alcé la cabeza para mirarle, sus ojos verdes estaban oscuros de tanto pensar cosas malas sobre sí mismo. Saqué una de mis manos del agarre de sus brazos y le acaricié la mejilla, se dejó hacer con los ojos cerrados hasta que le besé. Me respondió con renuencia, soltándome de pronto.

\- Te quiero, chiquilla testaruda.

\- Odio tu manera de quererme, Shura… no me alejes de ti, joder.

Se despidió con otro beso, uno de esos que te derriten hasta el alma. Si no fuera tan cabeza dura, y yo tuviera más fuerza, lo hubiera raptado en mi habitación hasta que me cansara, pero debía concederle que estaba cediendo, y venga que en casi tres meses era la primera vez que me besaba; casi no lo dejo ir.

Volví a mi cuarto recordando la carta de Marah y una punzada de pánico me recorrió la espalda. Como me había molestado tanto su respuesta la había echado a la basura, pero Marah merecía también un poquito de comprensión. No debía ser divertido ser acosada de esa manera, primero por un Santo de Plata, luego por un santo de Oro inestable y luego por un dios, o todas al mismo tiempo. Respiré de alivio al comprobar que Irene se había saltado el limpiar la basura de las habitaciones ese día, tomé de nuevo la carta y la doblé dentro de una caja donde guardaba mis cosas preciadas.

Aioros estaría próximo a regresar y mi pesado entrenamiento continuaría, aunque me sentía muy bien sabiendo que por fin mi Cosmos se había manifestado con toda su potencia: era de un naranja intenso como el fuego. Eso había dado pie a que Sagitario dedicara parte de las tardes a relatarme las historias que hay en la mitología sobre el fuego y su carácter sagrado. Según él, el que nuestra naturaleza elemental sea esa, nos vuelve seres llenos de energía y eso es lo que debemos canalizar en nuestro Cosmo… mis primeras lecciones para ejecutar el Thunder Bolt habían salido bien, pero es una técnica complicada; creo necesitar la misma lección que recibió Aimée para concentrar el Cosmo para su gran cuerno, pero el experto en ese tema era mi novio fugitivo, suspiré exasperada. Cuando no estaba ninguna de las chicas, mis pensamientos terminaban con el vecino, llenándome de ira, angustia o tristeza, dependiendo del estado de ánimo en el que hubiera terminado mi entrenamiento.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Me reí y casi lloro con la carta que recibí de Eva a escasos días de llegar a Atlantis. Todavía no me acostumbraba al enorme techo azul que había sobre nosotros, ni a ver enormes criaturas, muchas de ellas desconocidas, pasar tranquilamente sobre nosotros. La primera vez que vi un tiburón me tuve que sentar en el suelo de la impresión, asunto con el que Sorrento e Isaak no dejaban de molestarme.

Como una de las condiciones era que no podía estar cerca de los pilares, pude conocer mejor como era el resto de Atlantis, ya que mi interés no era echar abajo los soportes del mar. El templo principal, y al que daba un enorme remolino escondido en Cabo Sunión, era casi del tamaño de los templos del Patriarca y Atenea juntos. En su interior tenía cascadas y lagos internos por los que pasaban las vestales haciendo sus deberes, o donde paraban a conversar entre ellas un rato. También era el lugar en el que estaban las habitaciones de Poseidón, y algunos de sus súbitos, entre ellos, los Generales Marinos, quienes tenían pisos completos para ellos a modo de casa, los muy malditos; las habitaciones que les seguían en tamaño eran para Capitanes Marinos de mayor rango, y los visitantes importantes o diplomáticos como yo.

La que sería mi habitación era de paredes altas, cortinas de lino y una vista hermosa en la que podía confundirse el fondo del mar con una playa. Curiosamente, entraba luz como si estuviéramos en la superficie, y durante las noches el cielo se llenaba de cientos de lucecitas y bancos de medusas.

A simple vista, Atlantis estaba compuesta por el Templo y soporte principal, más los siete pilares restantes; sin embargo, en los alrededores había una pequeña localidad donde se encontraban campos de entrenamiento y coliseos; para mi sorpresa, funcionaba exactamente igual que el Santuario, y varios aprendices se entrenaban arduamente para convertirse en Marinas, alguno de ellos eran criatura mitológicas como sirenas y tritones, pero en su mayoría, eran humanos devotos a Poseidón.

Las Marinas de menor rango tenían, opuesto al lugar de entrenamiento, sus casas bien dispuestas. No eran chozas de madera y barro como las del Santuario, su fachada era más elegante a pesar de tener el mismo tamaño. Y para rematar, había laberintos en la entrada a cada uno de los pilares, de modo que el curioso que se atravesara, primero se perdería dándole tiempo al General respectivo de pillarle y sacarlo de ahí, si tenía suerte el curioso. Otra particularidad de Atlantis era que en el salón principal del Gran Templo siempre había música, todo el tiempo.

Mi primera reunión con Julián Solo había sido al día siguiente de llegar. Las vestales me hicieron pasar a un enorme salón donde sólo se veía una alfombra azul claro que llevaba hasta el fondo donde se veía el trono de Poseidón. Julián entró vistiendo unas ropas ceremoniales, similares a las del Patriarca, pero con los puños bordados en oro y broches en los hombros que sostenían una toga púrpura. Detrás de él venía Tethys de Sirena con cara de perrito faldero, misma que se desvaneció cuando Julián le ordenó permanecer afuera.

\- Espero que Atlantis sea de su agrado, _ka_ Aimée.- Su voz se escuchaba perfectamente desde el fondo del salón. Yo estaba de pie junto al trono, mirando en su dirección.

\- Sí, señor, agradezco todas las atenciones que me han procurado.- Dije mientras me hincaba de rodillas cuando estuvo a un par de metros de distancia. Se sentó en el trono y me hizo señas para que me levantara.

\- Tengo entendido que Saori ha enviado una serie de peticiones que pide que revise antes de que nos sentamos a conversar, ¿no es así?- Para mí era muy extraño escucharle llamar a Atenea por su nombre de humana, su tono también era diferente al de la primera vez que lo vi: era más seco y frío, el rostro impasible, era su cara para los negocios, y sabía usarla a la perfección porque en ningún momento estuve completamente segura de qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

\- Así es.- Saqué de mi bolsillo un pequeño pergamino, escrito con puño y letra de Atenea, el cual me había encargado entregar personalmente a Julián antes de plantear los argumentos que defenderían los asuntos que iba a tratar con él más adelante. Las semanas sucesivas al día en que lo conocí en su mansión, estuvieron dedicados a escarbar en la biblioteca del Patriarca buscando todo lo que se había documentado desde hacía cincuenta años hasta ahora respecto a las guerras de Atenea y Poseidón, también tuve que pasar largas horas conversando de esos asuntos con Shion, actualizándome desde su propia vivencia la manera en que Poseidón se había manifestado y atacado 200 años antes. Mi casa estaba llena de pergaminos, documentos y libros del tema, todos apilados en mi mesa de noche y en el clóset; tuve que prohibirle la entrada a todo el mundo, empezando por Isaak hasta Eva. Estábamos juntos los tres en el Coliseo cuando les dije.

\- Yo entiendo que él no pueda, ¿pero yo por qué?- Protestó Eva, mientras hacia otra flexión. Aioros la había dejado descansar, pero con la condición de reanudar su sesión después de quince minutos de descanso. Isaak la miró con esa clase de odio que usan los niños pequeños cuando otro niño les quita el juguete.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo?- Preguntó, tratando de sonar casual.

\- No sé, tal vez hasta que vaya a Atlantis…- me encogí de hombros, riéndome al ver cómo su lindo ojo derecho se abría de la impresión, y Eva se aguantaba la risa para no perder el equilibrio. Tenía que admitir que a mí también me daba algo de pena tener que negarle la entrada a mi casa, pero el trabajo es el trabajo y debía hacerlo bien.

Volví a mi presente, Julián leía de nuevo la nota de Saori con el ceño fruncido. Suspiré mentalmente sabiendo que _bajo ninguna circunstancia_ él me la iba a poner fácil para negociar. Detecté su mirada sobre la mía largo rato, y me atreví a mirarle.

\- Voy a ser muy sincero, _ka _Aimée… hay puntos de ésta carta que no pienso tratar con usted, Saori está loca si piensa que vamos a conectar ambos santuarios con un túnel subterráneo- Tuve que controlar el impulso de hacerle mala cara, ¿por qué quería complicar las cosas? ¿Qué tenía de malo conectar ambos santuarios si se promovía la mutua confianza? Los odios no podían prolongarse entre Santos y Marinas, pero si los mismos dioses no ayudaban… me chocaba la actitud omnisapiente de Poseidón porque sabía que en el fondo, si él se negaba a cooperar, Isaak y yo estábamos jodidos.

\- Soy consciente de eso, Emperador Poseidón; pero espero que los puntos que acceda a discutir conmigo, se negocien exitosamente.

\- Eso depende de su habilidad para los negocios, será muy interesante de ver.

Se excusó para retirarse del salón, me quedé ahí mirando su espalda hasta que cerró la puerta. La vestal principal salió al rato y me escoltó fuera de los aposentos y salón de Poseidón. Busqué el camino hacia la habitación en la que dormía; como consejo, el Patriarca me había dicho que anotara lo que sucediera durante mis encuentros con Poseidón a modo de diario de campo, de esta forma tendría más claridad sobre la forma y el orden de los temas que trataría con él, de entrada sabía que no estaba dispuesto a conectar su Atlantis con el Santuario, ¿también estaría hablando figurativamente?

Terminé mis apuntes con afán, ofuscada y con la molesta sensación de estar siendo vigilada hasta en la ducha. En Atenas no fue tan evidente porque Saga opacó mi imagen gran parte de la noche, pero ahora que estaba sola en Atlantis, me quedaba muy claro que me tenían en la mira, sobre todo Tethys de Sirena. Esa mujer no perdía oportunidad para recordarme que era una advenediza que debía estar vigilada, y poco le importaba que Isaak me conociera.

Un leve toque en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, guardé el cuadernillo rápidamente entre mis ropas y abrí la puerta.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- Sentí una punzada de decepción cuando vi a Sorrento parado en el umbral de la puerta. Lo invité a pasar y nos acomodamos en una salita adjunta.

\- Me sorprende tu visita, Sorrento, ¿pasa algo?- Pregunté, directo al punto. La verdad era que me ponía muy nerviosa cualquier habitante de Atlantis que no fuera Isaak, todavía esperaba ver a qué se refería cuando me decía que sería perfecto el que yo estuviera en Atlantis, porque hasta el momento, vivía estresada y de mal humor.

\- Llámalo una visita de rutina, pero quiero saber cómo has estado. Después de todo, es mí responsabilidad lo que pase contigo aquí.

Fui muy sincera con Sorrento, yo no esperaba que el fondo del mar se revolucionara con mi llegada, pero no estaba preparada para tanto despliegue de antipatía generalizada. Era una santa inexperta, eso tampoco me facilitaba las cosas, nunca había estado lejos del Santuario y me sentía muy perdida, incluso con Isaak me sentía cohibida, no por él, sino por estar en Atlantis.

\- No quiero que me tomes por una caprichosa, pero me has pedido una opinión sincera y te la he dado.

\- Entiendo.- Pareció buscar sus palabras primero y luego posó sus ojos fucsia sobre mí. – Dales tiempo, por favor. Lo mismo nos sucedió en el Santuario, pero piensa que estás ayudando a aportar un poco a que esto se dé… estoy seguro de que no es coincidencia de que sean justamente Isaak y tú los que vinculen un santuario con el otro con su intermediación.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, Sorrento. Sólo espero estar a la altura, y no molestar a Poseidón…- Sorrento soltó una carcajada, la primera que le escuchaba en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerle, le hacía sonar como el joven de unos veinte años que debía ser, no como el responsable de que Atenea y Poseidón vivieran en paz por unos cuantos cientos de años como mínimo, sino por siempre.

\- Julián es… algo complicado de carácter, pero no es una persona insensata, te acostumbrarás.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¡Propongo un brindis, por nuestra invitada!- Gritó Kaysa de Leúmnades, ya con varias copas de vino y ouzo encima. Isaak hacía esfuerzos por controlar sus repentinos ataques de celos que yo contrarrestaba con codazos a la menor oportunidad. Estábamos en la que fuera antaño la habitación de Dragón del Mar… Kanon, pensé con dolor en Marah, suplicando que cuando yo tuviera que regresar en un par de días al Santuario, ella estuviera de nuevo en Leo, por lo pronto, contaba con que Eva me tuviera informada.

\- Alguien por favor échelo en agua fría,- protestó Krishna, que por primera vez en una semana se había dejado ver.

\- No sean amargados- Hipó, con una copa todavía en la mano - ¿En quién quieren que me transforme?

"_No le dejes leer tu mente, kulta"_ Isaak me hizo dar un respingo, mismo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes. Tragué saliva suplicando que no encontraran sospechoso mi comportamiento, en lo que a Isaak respectaba, las Marinas sabían que nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos porque veníamos del mismo país, todos a excepción de Sorrento. Hice los esfuerzos posibles para que mis pensamientos más profundos y queridos no quedaran expuestos ante ése General Marino, en el que ni sus propios compañeros podían confiar.

Leúmnades comenzó a mutar de forma, sin adquirir una concreta… su voz sonaba distorsionada y era aterrador verle de esa manera. Un golpe llegó desde la puerta y lo derribó, dejándole inconsciente para alivio de todo el mundo. En la puerta, Tethys nos miraba con una mezcla de ira y desilusión: llevaba un quitón blanco, juraría que casi transparente… me impresionó su falta de pudor, y la seguridad que exudaba, toda ella era lo que en el mundo moderno llamábamos _femme fatale_.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Sorrento con autoridad, a todas luces molesto por la entrada nada ceremoniosa que había hecho la Sirena.

\- Me hubieran avisado que estarían aquí…- Dijo, mirándome con una mezcla de celos y odio, ¿y ahora yo qué había hecho? Ni siquiera dejaba que Isaak me visitara en mi cuarto para evitar darles tema de conversación, y sólo había accedido a acompañarle porque llevaba toda la mañana y tarde rogándome para que fuera con él, con la excusa de que los demás Generales me conocieran mejor y mi estadía fuera menos incómoda.

Tethys se abrió paso entre todos nosotros y se detuvo a tomar una copa de la mesa, luego apoyó sus brazos en los hombros de Bian de Hipocampo y Eo de Scylla. Leúmnades se levantó del suelo unos minutos después sobándose la cabeza y lanzando una mirada de odio a la sirena que le sonrió con coquetería, luego de lo cual el otro puso cara de tonto y le sonrió embelesado. No pude controlar el impulso de rodar los ojos, captando la atención de Isaak que me dio un codazo leve mientras tomaba despreocupadamente un sorbo de vino.

\- ¿Y qué hay interesante para decir de ti, Cetus?- Tethys volvió a centrar la atención del grupo sobre mí.

\- Cierto, Aimée, cuéntanos algo de ti que no tenga que ver con el Santuario- me tenían los nervios de punta, para mí ya era muy difícil tener que cerrarle mi mente a Kaysa al tiempo que luchaba con la ansiedad que toda ésta gente me inspiraba, como para tener que pensar en algo para decir que no involucrara de ninguna manera a Isaak… ya sentía el pulso en mis sienes de hacer tanto esfuerzo.

\- ¿Cómo qué?- Dije al fin, tratando de hacerme la interesante para ganar más tiempo.

\- Lo que se te ocurra, lindura, di algo- Tethys destilaba veneno cada que abría la boca, Isaak también lo detectó y cerró los ojos antes de enviarle una mirada reprobadora que lo delatara. Sorrento también los miraba con severidad, pero parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para ignorar sus comandos deliberadamente, cada uno con sus razones.

\- Mmm, no sé, la verdad- Dije, pensando a toda máquina alguna cosa para ver si me dejaban en paz – le tenía miedo a la oscuridad cuando era chica- Me encogí de hombros al ver sus caras de decepción. Arquée la ceja confundida, ¿de qué querían que hablara entonces?

\- Qué inocente…- recalcó la sirena, una vez más. A Isaak se le estaba brotando una venita en la muñeca de hacer tanto esfuerzo por no agarrarla del cuello. – Y… ¿tienes pareja, novio u amante?

Me puse roja al escuchar la palabra _amante_, pero pues no tenía ninguno hasta el momento. No entendía por qué esa pregunta era siempre tan recurrente, y justo delante de mi novio al que tendría que negar sin dudarlo. No iba decirles que sí, porque me atornillarían de preguntas, me pondría nerviosa y terminaría echando a Kraken al agua, por irónico que pareciera. Además. Yo no tenía confianza como para sentirme obligada a responder ese tipo de preguntas, ni siquiera Eva y Marah sabían bien los detalles de mi relación con Isaak, y lo que conocían era los asuntos que me inquietaban, y en los que me habían ayudado con consejos, pero nada más.

\- Oh, por favor- Isaak se fue de la habitación molesto sin decir nada más. Todos se le quedaron mirando hasta que cerró la puerta tras de sí, para disimular miré a Sorrento confundida, él se encogió de hombros y volvimos al interrogatorio del que me libré diciéndoles que mi maestro era muy estricto en sus entrenamientos y que no había tenido tiempo de interactuar demasiado con nadie desde que había llegado al Santuario. Por otro lado…

"_¡Vuelve aquí, senkin typerys! No me dejes sola con ésta gente."_

Le oí reír cósmicamente y me provocó pegarle.

\- ¿Cuál es su problema?- Pregunté, no hay mejor forma de cubrir un rastro que pasando por encima de él, "confunde y reinarás" decía Tarja cuando hablábamos de porqué había mal en el mundo, si casi siempre las personas sabían quiénes eran los malvados, pero nunca se atrevían a denunciarlos, etc. Tethys me miró con insistencia, pero le sostuve la mirada tranquilamente hasta que la retiró, había ganado un round.

\- Mucho sentimiento para su gusto, ignóralo, es un amargado- Dijo Eo, tratando de sonar gracioso.

\- ¿No te han dicho que no se habla del ausente?- La voz de Isaak nos hizo dar un respingo a todos, menos a Sorrento. Se miraron un rato, como hablando entre sí y luego Siren se despidió brevemente, saliendo de la salita. Eo lo miró con espanto, pero al ver que Isaak no hizo ningún ademán, volvió a su estado más animado y bromista.

Por la ventana, la luz estaba tenue y ya comenzaba a versen los brillitos de las medusas y demás seres del fondo del mar alumbrando con mayor intensidad. Me excusé brevemente y salí hacia mi habitación, tenía unos asuntos que revisar antes de reunirme de nuevo con Julián al día siguiente y quería estar preparada, los manuscritos que había en el Templo del Patriarca habían sido de gran utilidad.

Caminé por los pasillos lentamente, admirando la belleza de la casa de Poseidón, no podía negársele que al menos se veía más acogedor que el mármol y la piedra caliza del Santuario, pero allá estaba mi familia por elección esperando mi regreso. Doble la esquina, me topé con Sorrento que bajaba de las escaleras aledañas, que daban a los pisos superiores, incluido el que habitaba Poseidón.

\- Buena actuación la del salón, Aimée- Me dijo, a todas luces divertido.

\- ¿Cuál actuación, Sorrento?- Le respondí con ironía, él imitó mi gesto, sonriendo con complicidad. Sorrento era esa clase de hombres que se ganaban la confianza de los demás por saber hacer y decir las cosas en el momento justo, también por no meter las narices en los asuntos ajenos. Isaak nunca me lo había dicho, pero a mí me constaba que él conocía de nuestra relación; si a estas alturas nadie más sabía, era porque él había guardado ese detalle de las demás Marinas.

Se despidió de mí al tiempo que yo entraba y sacaba mis apuntes e impresiones del bolsillo interior de mi camisa. Eva me había sorprendido con ese regalo la noche antes de viajar, de modo que lo que fuera ultra confidencial y secreto no estuviera lejos de mí nunca. Nada aseguraba que mientras yo estuviera muy ocupada tratando de convencer a Julián, no hubiera algún entrometido revisando el contenido de mi equipaje.

El punto que íbamos a tratar era, para empezar, el de la soberanía de Asgard y los derechos de sus habitantes. Decía la historia, que Odin había pactado con Poseidón la obediencia de sus súbditos a cambio de ricas tierras para cultivar y arar la tierra, pero esa promesa nunca se cumplió pues los asgardianos se habían asentado en el extremo del mundo, siendo éstos los encargados de custodiar la entrada a Atlantis, y a pesar de ello, Odín mantuvo su palabra. Atenea, viendo las condiciones extremas del pueblo de Asgard, y tras varias reuniones con Hilda de Polaris, prometió interceder para que les fuera devuelta su soberanía y se cambiara las condiciones de ese trato, hecho casi en la Era del Mito. Poseidón, tendría a cambio la misma custodia de la entrada a su templo, y ampliaría su dominio sobre los Océanos Ártico y Antártico, de modo que la población y parte de su ejército que custodiaba ambos pilares, pudieran hacer labores de mantenimiento y refuerzo de los mismos, ya que tras la batalla con Atenea y el derrumbamiento del Soporte Principal, la estabilidad de Atlantis tambaleaba sin esas tareas no se llevaban a cabo.

Guardé mis apuntes dentro de mi camisa y abroché el diminuto botón que lo aseguraba. Me di la vuelta y encontré a Isaak mirándome divertido.

\- Te ves tan profesional…- Se burló de mí, indicando que llevaba rato viéndome desenredar la malla de datos que tenía por argumentos para que Julián dijera que sí a todo lo que yo tenía por proponer en nombre de Atenea.

\- Búrlate, anda…- Se me acercó lo suficiente para tomarme un mechón que se me escapaba de la trenza y ponerlo en su sitio. – Además, no deberías estar aquí, lo sabes.

Lo vi hacer un leve, levÍsimo puchero que creí imaginar. Dio un paso hacia atrás para mirarme, había cierta aprehensión en él, pero seguía siendo el mismo tipo que le volvía loca con su boca inteligente y bromista.

\- ¿Te ha dicho Hyoga que yo soy del tipo rebelde, verdad?- Asentí, echándome a los brazos. No tenía remedio y a él le daba igual el resto del mundo, siempre y cuando no estuviera haciendo nada incorrecto, y hasta entonces, parecía ser el caso para mi tranquilidad mental y emocional.

\- Me prometiste que sería perfecto, y sólo veo a cinco marinas acosándome con preguntas sobre mi vida privada.

Me soltó la cintura y tomándome de la mano, me llevó hasta el borde de la cama donde me indicó que me sentara mientras él tomaba un banquito de un rincón y se sentaba frente a mí. Como el banquito era pequeño, su mirada quedaba frente a frente con la mía, pues él era altísimo. Era, junto a Aldebarán, la única persona que me hacía sentir pequeña y menudita… porque en comparación con Eva y Marah, yo era una gigante.

\- Tengo la buena costumbre de cumplir mis promesas, pero no contaba con Tethys metiéndose en el medio.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- Lo miré con recelo. – Es obvio que no soporta mi presencia, pero yo estoy aquí de paso.

\- Lo sé, pero ella es una sirena real, Mimé y para nuestra desgracia, es una criatura territorial.

\- ¿Territorial? Yo diría que los cela a todos ustedes, es molesto, no me hace gracia tener que controlar el impulso de tomarte la mano o abrazarte por aparentar con ellos, en especial ella.

Rió un poco, tomándome la mano y acariciando mis nudillos con la yema de su pulgar.

\- Ella… creo que imagina que tiene su propio harem masculino, en el que tiene donde escoger- Dijo conteniendo un espasmo de disgusto. Pero le veía sentido, ella era –hasta el momento- la única Marina femenina dentro del ejército de Poseidón, andaba cosida a Julián cuando éste regresaba a Atlantis, y no había nadie que le hiciera competencia, de modo que si llegaba a interesarse en alguno de tantos hombres, la lógica sería que el _elegido _no opondría resistencia… a excepción de Poseidón, recordé esa vez en el templo como me miró molesta cuando Julián le había ordenado permanecer por fuera. Pero se equivocaba en sus cálculos, porque el Kraken era mío mucho antes de que ella se atravesara en su vida como una Marina.

\- Creo, entonces, que me declararé celosa a partir de éste momento.

Comenzó a jugarme haciéndome cosquillas mientras yo forcejeaba para que no me besara. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que algún día tendría que intimar con él, y ya Eva me había proporcionado el remedio para poder hacer _"cositas"_, en sus propias palabras, sin preocuparme de daños colaterales nueve meses después. Faltaba que yo me decidiera a darle ese voto de confianza a Isaak, la idea del dolor me ponía nerviosa, de que eso nos pondría en el punto de no retorno… dejaríamos de ser, para siempre, los amigos de infancia para convertirnos del todo en una pareja de amantes y compañeros…

Me tomó en brazo, me alzó y me puso sobre la cama, le dejé recostarse a mi lado mientras me daba besitos por el costado de la cara y yo le acariciaba el largo cabello y jugaba con él, como le gustaba que hiciera. Cuando llegó a mi boca, me besó con ansia e impaciencia, llevaba casi una semana haciéndose el idiota para aparentar, y ya nos estaba pasando factura; además, estábamos solos y sin nadie que nos conociera o pudiera reprender, porque yo dudaba que alguien se atreviera a antagonizar con un General Marino si no quería problemas mayores.

La noche que pasamos en el hotel en Atenas, habíamos progresado un poco más en nuestra previa, y ya que él se había dormido sin camisa, tuve un poco más de valentía para permitirle quitarme la mía, pero eso sí, no lo dejé pasar del sostén y mi pantalón, y hasta en esas condiciones, hizo su maña para que me relajara: sus caricias eran delicadas, tanteando mis reacciones al roce de sus dedos y sus labios, me da algo de vergüenza admitir que me hizo gemir más de una vez, y hasta apretar las sábanas; pero la dicha nos duró muy poco porque como mi mente empezaba a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones de mi cuerpo; él no estaba seguro hasta qué punto podía mantener su autocontrol sin excitarse, así que me tocó prender la televisión y buscar cualquier tontería mientras él se daba una ducha fría, luego vio un rato conmigo una peli muy mala hasta que nos dormimos. Era otra de las vergüenzas para sumar a la lista de _"Momentos Trágame Tierra entre Aimée e Isaak"_.

Hasta ese momento, en Atlantis sólo me había acompañado la primera noche hasta que pude dormirme porque el fondo del mar en las noches era una caja de resonancia donde todos los sonidos se escuchaban por las paredes: pasos, aletazos, ecos de cosas sumergiéndose y, seguramente, el sonido de algún animal. Por ende, todo este tiempo habíamos estado muy lejos de intimar… y yo no estaba para esos asuntos en el Reino Submarino.

Cuando le sentí inclinarse sobre mí, le puse las manos en el pecho para que se detuviera, realmente no iba a ser capaz de permitirle seguir adelante estando en Atlantis y con Tethys alerta. Prefería asumir las consecuencias dentro del Santuario, o un tiempo después, cuando ya hubiera conversado un poco con Julián y tuviera la certeza de que todo iba viento en popa. Me sentía tan estresada por lo que me esperaba al día siguiente que el frío habitual de mis manos, era insoportable hasta para el mismo Isaak.

\- Me dejé llevar, perdóname.- le di un beso para que se relajara y le permití recostarse junto a mí un rato. – Desearía que confiaras más en mí…

\- No es eso, Isaak. Tenme paciencia, por favor- Le dije mientras me tomaba la mano y le besaba los dedos y la palma. Él se apoyó en uno de sus codos y me dio otro beso, luego me sonrió con complicidad. Eso era una de las tantas cosas que me gustaban de estar con él, nos entendíamos sin abrir la boca hasta para temas delicados: desde mi terror a intimar con él a mis inseguridades sobre si era apta para cumplir mi misión como se esperaba de la alumna de un Santo Dorado.

Por ahora me iba a refugiar en la pequeña burbuja de felicidad que él me proporcionaba, mañana tendría razones para amanecer con los nervios de punta, pero no dejaría que la vasta experiencia de Julián para los negocios me intimidara, yo también tenía claras las cartas que iba a jugar en éste asunto.


	17. In the Nightside of Eden

**Aviso:** Para éste capítulo, lectura para mayores de 18 años.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no es mío, pertenece a Masami Kurumada, pero me raptaría la mitad de los personajes si pudiera hacerlo, empezando por el Kraken, aunque tengo una lista muy larga y él es muy celoso, nada qué hacer. Aimée y Eva son creación propia.

**Capítulo 17:****In The Night Side Of Eden**

\- Emperador, perdone que le contradiga, pero desde el principio, ese tratado estipulaba que los asgardianos seguirían venerando a Odin…

Cumplía mi tercera semana en Atlantis y todavía no lograba llegar a un acuerdo con Julián sobre el tema de Asgard. Ya me habían advertido entre Atenea, el Patriarca y hasta Isaak, que el primer tema de mi agenda era un tema sensible, pero no contaba con la terquedad desesperante de Julián Solo.

\- Eso ya lo sé, _ka_, sin embargo, a mi parecer, Hilda quiere salir en limpio de éste asunto y eso a Atlantis no le beneficia. Sus guerreros están bloqueando intencionalmente el acceso a la parte más remota del Ártico, que le recuerdo, _me pertenece como Rey del Mar_.

Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano por no blanquear los ojos. Estaba cansada de escuchar que él era el dueño del mar, lo tenía clarísimo: tanto en su vida como el contenedor de un dios y como empresario, Julián era el dueño y señor de los mares, pero en ninguna parte venía la advertencia de _"ego inflado: trátese con moderación"_, su actitud me dificultaba mucho las cosas, pues sabía de antemano que por más importante que fueran éstos asuntos para él, iba a sacarse la espinita con Atenea por rechazarlo, y de paso, hacer como que no le interesaba el tema, odiaba que fuera un hombre de negocios de verdad.

\- Tiene razón en ese punto, pero usted mismo me ha dicho que el General de Kraken y el Santo de Acuario han adelantado acercamientos con ellos, ¿no podría contemplar la posibilidad?

\- Posibilidades hay todas las que desee, señorita. Pero yo trabajo con hechos concretos, y todavía no recibo informes del general de Kraken sobre el asunto.

Isaak había tenido que abandonar Atlantis la semana anterior para negociar junto a Camus, el que Hilda permitiera la entrada de unas marinas a sus dominios. El Pilar del Ártico tenía en sus cimientos espesas capas de hielo provenientes de Asgard, mismas que tenían una resistencia diferente y lo hacían especial. Con su destrucción por los Caballeros de Bronce, esos cimientos de hielo se habían perdido y debían reponerse, para ello se necesitaba permiso para ingresar a la tierra de Odin, y como Isaak era el responsable de ese Pilar, era la persona indicada para llevar a cabo las negociaciones.

\- Muy bien. Acerca de los derechos civiles de los asgardianos, Emperador, ¿tiene usted alguna objeción?

\- Ninguna, siempre y cuando Hilda cumpla su trato. – Continuó mientras se levantaba del trono, dando por terminada la discusión.

Siempre era lo mismo, me dedicaba unas escasas horas a la semana para discutir los asuntos y ponernos de acuerdo en un cronograma de trabajo, pero dependíamos de reportes de un lado y otro del planeta para ponernos de acuerdo. Mi estadía inicial iba a ser de dos semanas, pero el Patriarca me había ordenado quedarme dos semanas más para garantizar que las negociaciones comenzaran a materializarse con pie de derecho, contaba con que Isaak regresara de Asgard unos días antes de mi partida, pues no sabría cuánto tiempo iba a pasar antes de regresar a Atlantis o de que él me visitara en el Santuario.

Llegué al hall principal del Templo, había varias vestales alrededor de un pequeño grupo de músicos que con sus arpas tocaban una melodía que desconocía pero me gustaba. Las pequeñas cascadas reflejaban ya la luz naranjada del atardecer, y lentamente la vida de Atlantis iba apagándose. No quise acercarme para que el grupo no se dispersara, preferí quedarme junto a una de las cascadas, cruzada de piernas y embelesada con la música.

\- ¿Hermoso, no?- Volteé para mirar a Sorrento, que no vestía su armadura. En la mano llevaba una pequeña maleta donde guardaba su flauta.

\- Bastante, ¿no te les unes?- me miró como si estuviera cambiando de color, pero no comprendí porqué. Comprendía que su flauta era un arma, pero era la Melodía de la Muerte en sí la que hacía daño, no el instrumento; además, había viajado en el pasado con Julián tocando su música para reconfortar a los damnificados por las inundaciones que fueran causadas por la maquinación de Kanon.

\- Se morirían del terror… ellos no entienden que, aparte de General Marino, soy un músico consagrado, así que ahorrémonos el mal rato, ¿cómo estás tú?

\- Algo solitaria, ¿tardará mucho?

\- Ustedes no tienen remedio- Dijo divertido – Pero me gusta eso, nunca había conocido a un Isaak tan relajado como cuando está contigo; lamento no saber con certeza cuando regresará.

\- Ni modo.

Nos quedamos un rato más escuchando la melodía. No pasó desapercibida mi presencia y tuve que aguantar unas cuantas miradas reprobadoras. Tethys se había unido al grupo de escuchas, ésta vez con su armadura puesta, y no hizo ningún esfuerzo en ocultar su desagrado por mí con risas y comentarios que traté de ignorar, invocando todo mi autocontrol. Mi paciencia, de todas formas, era limitada, así que opté por retirarme, tenía que responder una carta y aprovechar que Sorrento viajaba mañana al Santuario para que la entregara.

Escribí unas frases breves para Eva, agradeciéndole que me hubiera hecho llegar la carta de Marah. Volví a maldecirla y sugerir qué clase de torturas usaría en su contra cuando volviera a verla, porque el corazón me decía que regresaría más pronto que tarde al Santuario. También le relaté brevemente mis días en Atlantis, omitiendo cualquier mención a Tethys; esa sirena tendría las orejas rojas cuando yo estuviera en el Santuario, Eva sí sabría decirme cómo trabajar con su territorialidad, mientras trataba de ignorarla, no siempre con éxito.

Me cambié por un quitón azul que me había facilitado la vestal, tenía unos bordados en plata muy delicados con flores de lis en los puños y el cuello. Me daba miedo usarlo por si se dañaba – se veía tan delicado-, pero era fresco y muy cómodo. En Atlantis también hacía un calor endemoniado, aunque el sol no golpeara con la misma fuerza que en la superficie: iba a extrañar eso a mi regreso, sin duda. Me eché en la cama, si no podía merodear por ahí, trataría de dormir temprano o hacer algo para entretenerme.

"_¿Maestro?"_ \- Llamé, rogando que el Santo de Tauro no estuviera ocupado y pudiera conversarme, lo extrañaba horrores.

"_¡Minha menina! Qué felicidad oírte, ¿estás bien?"_ – Me reí pensando que Aldebarán creyera que sólo le hablaba cuando me sentía mal, pero de verdad me había adoptado como de su familia o algo parecido. Antes habíamos hablado un poco, pero siempre en términos un poco más formales para transmitirle mis inquietudes a Shion si no lograba contactarle directamente; era la primera vez que le hablaba porque sí.

"_Estoy perfecta, Maitre. Te extraño, ¿cómo va todo en el Santuario?"_

Brevemente me resumió la gran expectativa que había causado mi partida hacia Atlantis, no faltaron las voces de queja sobre mi relación con Isaak y la responsabilidad que caía sobre mis hombros siendo yo una Santa inexperta, pero tanto Atenea, el Patriarca y mi Maestro me habían defendido con argumentos. También me relató mejor los progresos que había hecho Eva en su entrenamiento con Aioros; y que existía la posibilidad de Aioria y Kanon viajaran a Londes para traer de vuelta a Marah, pues Atenea había detectado la presencia de uno de los Ángeles en ese ciudad, y movimiento en Delfos unos días antes de eso.

"_Pues ojalá, maestro, y que le aten a un palo para que podamos darle el coscorrón de su vida. No me he atrevido a contactarla vía Cosmo porque me da miedo perder el control aquí."_

Me dio en algo la razón, pero no se me escapó que quería cambiar el tema, lo dejé ser.

"_¿Y cómo vas negociando con Poseidón?"_

"_Voy a tener que conseguir un libro de negocios, Alde. El tipo es tan terco que creo que envejeceré antes de tiempo, es muy estresante porque sabe jugar sus cartas muy bien; aun así, a veces me saca de quicio"_

Listo, lo había dicho a alguien que no fuera mi propia conciencia.

"_Comprendo, pero recuerda que hay que ser tranquilos como el bosque… puedes tomar su energía, incluso allá. Aliméntate de la tierra, pequeña, y no perderás la calma. Tu espíritu y tu Cosmo lo agradecerán, nunca olvides eso. Y no te sientas en desventaja, por más que estés en sus dominios, éste tratado le conviene más a él que al Santuario"_

Agradecía el subidón emocional que me proporcionó Aldebarán, la terquedad de Julián y la hostilidad de los atlantes habían comenzado a hacer mella en mí, y no podía darme ese lujo. Ya no era una aprendiz que podía hacer ojitos a su maestro si se sentía muy cansada, ahora tenía que sacar fuerzas y ánimo de donde no los tenía.

Me despedí de mi maestro al cabo de uno minutos en los que se la pasó aleccionándome sobre ser cuidadosa con lo que hacía y decía en Atlantis, y gastándome bromas sobre los desastres que había hecho en mi casa para decorarla. No me provocaba volver si era cierto que me había pintado las paredes de rojo; y si era el caso, le exigiría recibirme en Tauro hasta que lo arreglara.

Saqué de mi maleta el Kalevala, llevaba mucho rato sin leerlo, pero tampoco sentía la necesidad de hacerlo ahora que sabía que Isaak era Villi, ya no era un forma de añoranza para mí de una época más despreocupada, pues la estaba viviendo muchos años después, con la ventaja de que hasta cierto punto, él y yo teníamos el control de nuestro destino. Revisé las cosas que traía conmigo y toqué el frasco con la preparación del dichoso té que me había entregado Eva, según ella, "_para hacer "cositas" con Isaak sin pasar sustos_", miré con recelo el polvito ocre y lo sacudí, no había de otra, si iba a ceder a estar con Isaak tendría que cuidarme a la manera del Santuario.

Entré al baño y saqué algo de agua caliente de la ducha, puse cuatro cucharadas por cinco de agua en un vaso, revolví y di un sorbo. Tuve que escupir y contener las arcadas que eso me produjo, sabía HORRIBLE, ¿estaba loca Eva? ¿Era una broma de mal gusto? ¿Cómo iba a cuidarme si el dichoso contraceptivo sabía a caldo de medias? Dejé el vaso sobre el tocador.

"_¡Dime que estás despierta, condenada española!"_ – Le oí desperezarse y murmurar en español antes de poder contar con tu completa atención.

"_Más te vale que sea algo bueno, tía, porque estaba soñando con el torso desnudo del Santo de la Décima Casa"_

"_Échate agua, tonta. Dime que ese té es un chiste, sabe a medias"_

Como siempre, tuve que aguantar varios minutos de la contagiosa carcajada de Eva. Quería enojarme pero no era capaz, terminé riéndome sola en el cuarto, mientras ella se ahogaba a miles de kilómetros en el Santuario.

"_Quisiera decir que es un chiste, chavala, pero ese menjurje asqueroso es lo que te va a salvar la vida, ¿te decidiste por fin o ya pasó y no me estás contando?"_

"_¡NO! Sólo es una precaución… cálmate"_ – La oí protestar desilusionada- _"No tengo de otra entonces, ¿no?"_

"_Noup. Pero es un mínimo sacrificio, tú encárgate de tomártelo una vez al día, más o menos a la misma hora y ya está"_

La dejé volver a dormir, asegurándole una y mil veces que le contaría si algo sucedía con Isaak. Volví al baño, miré con odio el contenido del vaso y me lo empiné sin pensarlo, tuve que apretar los puños para controlar el escalofrío y las arcadas, maldita sea, ¿no existía un método para que los hombres también sufrieran un poquito esto de evitar bebés? Volví a meter el frasco en mi maleta y la empaqué, siempre había tenido la precaución de mantener mis cosas listas, nada me salvaba de una llamada de urgencia desde el Santuario, o que Julián enloqueciera y me sacara patadas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Si hubiera podido, habría dado un portazo indecoroso a mi salida, el peso de la enorme puerta hubiera dejado muy en claras mis ideas y lo que pensaba, ¿podía ser Julián más terco? No era mala persona, pero esa combinación de _"soy un dios"_ con su ego de macho herido me tenían los nervios de punta. Isaak hizo ademán de molestarme, pero cuando vio la mirada de ira que tenía grabada en toda la cara cambió de opinión, ni siquiera me siguió.

Era mi último día en Atlantis, y la única pregunta que él debía responderme era cuándo debía regresar para seguir negociando, en cambio había hecho una exposición detallada de su intenso cronograma de negocios con una compañía naviera italiana que en el pasado había pertenecido a un rival de su padre, por lo tanto, él me mandaría a llamar nuevamente mientras eso pasaba. Cuatro semanas después no habíamos acordado, ni siquiera, que estábamos en desacuerdo. Isaak no había podido hacer mucho en Asgard porque Hilda había decidido que era el mejor momento para reclamar el Anillo de los Nibelungos, tesoro nacional de esas tierras gélidas; me molestó tanto que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para entorpecer todo, que ni siquiera me sorprendió que el dichoso anillo fuera real.

Llegué al cuarto en la mitad del tiempo habitual, ignorando a todo el mundo y devolviendo sin querer el montón de miradas que había tenido que aguantar en todo el mes que estuve en Atlantis. Más le valía a Marah no estar justo en ese momento en el Santuario, o también iba a cargar con mi ira cual costal de papas.

\- ¡Perkele!- Grité, tirando la ropa que usaría en la mañana sobre la cama, revolviendo todo. Tiré mi libro dentro, el frasco con la asquerosidad de té, mi cepillo.

Escuché un golpecito en la puerta antes de que se abriera, miré histérica a la puerta y no pude aguantarme la risa al ver media cara de Isaak asomada, esperando mi autorización para entrar, le hice ademán con las manos para que pasara.

\- ¿No me vas a tirar nada?

\- No, si no me provocas.

\- Cálmate, _rakkaani_. No dejes que Julián juegue contigo.- Me tomó las muñecas para que soltara mi ropa, que de haber sido un ser vivo, ya hubiera muerto de asfixia. Me dejé hacer, girándome para encararlo; estaba aguantándose la risa al verme tan enojada. Trató de darme un beso pero le puse mi dedo índice sobre los labios, sin resignarse me tomó de la cintura y me trajo hacia sí. Llevaba una semana y media sin verle, así que fue muy poco lo que me resistí, le abracé de vuelta y me dejé llevar por sus besos, que de tiernos no tenían ni las esquinas. Me sorprendió que no me recostara en la cama, en cambio me apoyó con la pared, obligándome a apoyarme en su cadera con una de mis piernas hasta que me alzó del todo, sus labios reclamaban la piel de mi cuello y mi pecho. Fue muy poco lo que me opuse en principio, le halé el cabello con insistencia con una de mis manos, con la otra le arrugué la camisa. Le sentí desatarme el pequeño moño que había en la parte superior de mi camisa y me asusté, empujándolo un poco hacia atrás, mirándole con una mezcla de deseo y miedo que él entendió al vuelo. Me dio otro beso y con una de sus manos terminó de desatarme la camisa sin quitarla, pero dejando que su otra mano explorara mi espalda, haciéndome cosquillas. Me sorprendió sentir que me humedecía entre los muslos cuando me besó en la clavícula, cerca de la línea donde comenzaba mis pechos, dejé soltar un gemido y él una risita complacida.

\- Aimée, haluan sinua… no puedo evitarlo.

\- Yo también- Le dije en un suspiro entrecortado. Me llevó hasta la cama y me recostó, mientras se quitaba la camisa. Me miró largo rato, apoyado sobre mí con los codos en la cama y le maldije por darme tanto tiempo de pensar. – Aquí no…

\- ¿Por qué?- Estaba algo desilusionado, lo sabía, pero yo había sido tajante en el hecho de que no intimaría con él en Atlantis, no mientras las conversaciones no tomaran forma, no la primera vez…

\- No me siento tranquila, y me da miedo.

\- Está bien- Dijo sin protestar, cosa que agradecí. Me dio un beso menos demandante, pero me siguió acariciando el cuerpo.

Contrario a lo que pasó en el hotel en Atenas, esta vez no paramos bruscamente. Le dejé que me moviera la ropa un poco, antes de que me mandara a dormir para el viaje de mañana. Lo que sí repitió fue la ducha fría y que durmió conmigo, abrazándome mientras me arrullaba con besitos en la cara.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El viaje de vuelta fue peor que el viaje de ida. El dichoso remolino estaba hecho para succionarte desde el fondo del mar hasta la superficie, pero no siempre con la fuerza suficiente para que la velocidad evitara que saliéramos a la playa empapados. Maldije todo el camino cuesta arriba hasta el Santuario por si se arruinaba mi libro, era lo único que tenía de Tarja, la ropa podía mojarse si era el caso, y la caja de la armadura la protegería del salitre, que dudaba le hiciera daño a Cetus, quién pareció contenta de regresar al Santuario, sus vibraciones eran más alegres cuando me la puse. Pero mi libro…

Caminamos en silencio hasta la entrada a las Doce Casas. Mu saludó, más por educación, con una leve inclinación de cabeza; Aldebarán me abrazó y apapachó hasta que se cansó: me dio la vuelta, me alzó los brazos, asegurándose que estuviera bien; de vez en cuando le echaba mirada de reojo a Isaak, pero él se hacía el desentendido. En Géminis, agradecí que fuera Saga quién nos diera paso, Cáncer y Leo estaban vacías; Shaka no opuso resistencia, tampoco el maestro Dokho. En Scorpio, Milo fue muy efusivo para mi gusto, o el de Isaak, pero dejó pasarnos sin problema; Aioros no estaba pero Eva me atacó en un abrazo que casi me tira al suelo, me dio dos besos en las mejillas empinándose; y luego saludó a Isaak con demasiada emoción, la miré reprobadoramente. Shura no estaba, Camus nos ignoró y Afrodita nos dio vía libre.

Por fin frente al Patriarca, le relaté cómo estaba y qué tal me había ido. Luego, las dificultades que había tenido con el carácter de Julián. Creo que Shion sufrió todo el rato porque de tanto en tanto miraba qué cara hacía Isaak, probablemente me regañaría luego por indiscreta, pero necesitaba desahogarme.

\- He de suponer, entonces, que hasta el momento vamos con luz verde a pesar de los desacuerdos.- Dijo Shion, finalmente.

\- Sí, Patriarca- respondió Isaak – El Emperador Poseidón es consciente de la dificultad tácita para que exista un acuerdo de inmediato, pero está complacido de que finalmente hayan comenzado los acercamientos.

Se escuchaba tan profesional… recordé las veces en que se había burlado de mí por revisar en exceso mis documentos antes de mis audiencias con Julián Solo. El Patriarca me dio permiso de retirarme para poder conversar a solas con Isaak, no dudé un segundo en dirigirme a mi cabaña, tenía ganas de dormir. El remolino me había mareado, y estaba haciendo un sol desesperante… ya comenzaba a extrañar el fondo del mar.

Tuve que sacudir, barrer y limpiar mi casa y la cocina antes de poder dormir. Mi casa se estaba cayendo del polvo, literalmente. Saqué mi ropa mojada y la colgué en la ventana junto a la cocina, también mi maleta y mi libro, que seguía intacto, sólo un par de hojas húmedas. Revisé mi pequeña planta, seguía viva pero algo reseca, le di las atenciones que descuidé y le eché algo de agua. Me quité la armadura de nuevo y dejé la Caja de pandora junto a mi mesa de noche. Me cambié de ropa y salí a la villa de las Amazonas, donde me encontré con Marin y June: hablamos, básicamente, de la posibilidad de que Marah regresara, con la partida de Aioria y Kanon, era probable que en cuestión de días, estuviera de regreso.

A través de las columnas, pude ver a Eva haciéndome señas. Me acerqué a saludarla de nuevo.

\- ¿Te escapaste del entrenamiento?

\- No seáis tonta, tía, que no lo estaría contando, Aioros es muy hábil.

\- Para que sepas, no ha pasado nada… aún.

\- Pero pasará, cosa que creo que necesitas, a ver si dejáis de sonrojaros por todo.- Blanqueé los ojos, ¿no podía ser tímida y pudorosa al tiempo?

Nos escabullimos hacia mi casa, donde la muy condenada preparó unas tapas deliciosas con jamón serrano, tomates, berenjenas cocidas y aceitunas. También me ayudó a organizar la lacena mientras me contaba cómo iba su entrenamiento y me mostraba su Cosmo. Una cosa era leer su descripción en una carta y otra muy diferente, era sentir la fuerza del fuego ardiendo a su alrededor. Contrario a su personalidad fresca, su Cosmo era puro calor contenido, necesario para hacer su Thunder Bolt, al que le faltaba algo de técnica, un poco de práctica y muchas menos distracciones.

\- ¿Y Shura?- Su rostro se ensombreció de pronto.

\- Anda en una misión, creo que en España, justamente… y es todo lo que sé, tuvo la decencia de despedirse de mí, pero no me ha dejado acercarme a él cariñosamente.

\- ¿Crees que tendrás paciencia?- Se encogió de hombros.

\- Tampoco hay muchas opciones disponibles, no confío en nadie aquí. Y Dennes sigue molestándome aunque Aioros se lo haya prohibido, así que dudo mucho que cambie de intereses pronto.

\- ¿Qué Aioros qué?

\- Le prohibió joderme la vida. Le ha pillado un dia amenazándome con contarle a todo el mundo lo nuestro. Ya sabes lo que pasó con Marah, pero no se atrevería, menos ahora que se ha quedado sin protector… eso espero.

La abracé con afecto, se veía preocupada. Sospechaba que una parte era por Shura, otra porque no le había dicho nada sobre Dennes y el tanto restante por las consecuencias de que ese hombre miserable abriera la boca, cosa que sería desastrosa. Ya estábamos cansadas de dramas, confusiones, hombres con múltiple personalidad, con excesos de culpa y encima dos acosadores: uno, ex Santo de plata y el otro, su aprendiz.

\- Vas a estar bien, sino, Shura le rompe la boca… lo sospecho.

Me dejó con la lacena limpia, llena de comida y la cena lista antes de volver a su entrenamiento. Eva parecía mi hermana mayor, pero decía que hacía todo eso con gusto, pues éramos sus únicas amigas en el lugar, y le gustaba mimarnos de vez en cuando.

Salí a practicar unos cuantos movimientos y sesiones para matar el rato. Por extraño que pareciera, me había acostumbrado a estar tensa pensando en lo que debía decirle a Julián al día siguiente durante mi audiencia, y sin esa presión encima me sentía desorientada. Tomé una columna por víctima y la congelé varias veces hasta que la destruí con el Gran Cuerno. Di un salto hacia atrás y tuve que girarme con violencia al sentir una patada hacia mi espalda: Isaak.

Entrenamos juntos un rato hasta que nos sentamos en un risco a conversar. Me mostró varias constelaciones que se veían en esa época del año, y a contarme historias sobre las mismas, o creencias de los locales. No me di cuenta cuando me tomó la mano, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y estuvimos un rato así hasta que un silencio incómodo se apoderó de nosotros. Nos miramos al tiempo, sus brazos tomando posesión de casi toda mi espalda, besándonos. Me levantó en brazos y me llevó hasta mi cabaña.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cerró la puerta de una patada, sin ceremonia y con avidez, nada parecido al hombre mesurado, de movimientos calculados y voz tranquila. Estábamos envueltos en una maraña de brazos y bocas que se encontraban desesperadas pidiendo más, exigiendo, poseyendo.

Isaak me apoyó contra la pared como había hecho en Atlantis, me miró con intensidad, su frente reposando sobre la mía, la respiración agitada.

\- ¿Estás segura?- Estaba sin aire pero asentí, me abracé con más fuerza a su cuello. Él me tomó por la cintura y me asió hacia él, al tiempo que me empujaba más contra la pared y yo lo rodeaba con las piernas sobre la cadera. Sus labios dominaban los míos, sus besos eran violentos, pero me gustaba la sensación que me quedaba. De vez en cuando se detenía para morderme levemente el labio inferior, lo que me robaba más el aire.

Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a cada una de sus caricias con una oleada de pequeñas punzadas por la espalda, los brazos, las piernas, el pecho, mi pelvis… Yo solo atinaba a abrazarle con fuerza, halarle el cabello y responder a sus besos, al tiempo que me moría de miedo, llena de preguntas, de expectativas. A pesar de eso, hice caso a mi cuerpo, mi espalda se arqueaba hacia él cada vez más, yo también quería esto.

Puso su mano en mi cuello, mientras daba rienda suelta a la otra para bajar lentamente por mi brazo, mi cintura, mi cadera, y luego volver a subir, era una tortura, pero una que estaba dispuesta a soportar con gusto. Sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello y poco a poco, hasta mi pecho cubierto; solté un suspiro asustado y él una risita divertida, mis mejillas estaban rojas, me sentía desfallecer. Hizo una pausa que me inquietó, busqué su mirada, todavía ese rastro de sonrisa perversa, pero había aprehensión en su mirada.

\- ¿Qu- qué pasa?- Pregunté tratando de sonar casual, despreocupada, y fracasando miserablemente. Isaak se apoyó un poco más en mi pecho, pero enderezó el cuello para que estuviéramos mirándonos directamente: azul contra verde.

\- No tenemos que hacer esto ya, no hay prisa, lo sabes.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero… _olkaa hyvä_…- Me respondió con otro beso mientras me alzaba en brazos y me depositaba sobre mi cama, al tiempo que se recostaba sobre mí, de modo que pude sentir su erección contra mi abdomen. No pude evitar estremecerme un poco, y emocionarme de saber que le provocaba esa reacción al siempre dueño de sí General Marino.

Me dejé hacer otro rato más, hasta que sus manos hurgaron dentro de mi camisa, tanteando el terreno, soltando mi sostén por debajo y liberándome, estrechando mis pezones con los dedos muy suavemente. Le oí soltar un gruñido seco cuando solté un gemido y le aruñé los brazos por reflejo. Masajeó un rato hasta que me quitó la camisa, me empujó más sobre la cama para que quedara sobre mi espalda mientras sus manos jugaban con mi torso descubierto y sus labios me torturaban sobre la línea de la cintura de mi pantalón y más abajo. Cuando lo sentí peligrosamente cerca de mi centro, le halé el cabello obligándole a que me dedicara más atención. Así se nos fueron varios minutos, me daba miedo admitir que estaba aterrada y que no sabía si de verdad quería que continuara, además, me daba pena que me viera desnuda.

Sintiéndome en desventaja y buscando tiempo, le halé la camisa con fuerza y él terminó de quitársela de un jalón. Su piel blanca era perfecta, su torso, brazos y abdomen finamente trabajados y tallados. Tenía enfrente a este hombre marmóreo y perfecto que me quería, que había sido mi cómplice en la infancia, ahora mi enamorado… yo seguía sin creerlo, mi suerte, los caprichos del destino, todo pareció conspirar.

Otra oleada de punzadas me recorrió el cuerpo cuando su piel estuvo contra la mía, me besaba con paciencia y con deseo. Me dedicó una sonrisa tímida, dándome a entender que todo esto le ponía nervioso también.

\- No quiero lastimarte- Me dijo en un susurro suave, que casi imaginé.

\- Lo sé- Le dije mientras trataba de no cerrar mis piernas por instinto y acariciando sus brazos, me encantaban: me hacían sentir segura, protegida.

\- Te va a doler…

\- No me digas nada o terminaré arrepintiéndome, _Kulta_, por favor…- Haciendo caso a mi súplica, volvió a besarme y a propósito, me rosó entre las piernas con su erección, imposible de ocultar a esas alturas. Traté de ser valiente y dejé deslizar mis brazos por su espalda hasta su pantalón y de ahí hasta su cremallera, bajándola lentamente, no me atreví a más.

\- Sigue…- Me pidió con la voz entrecortada, tragué saliva. _"Aquí vamos"_, me dije, me temblaba todo. Empujé sus pantalones hacia abajo al tiempo que él agachaba la cabeza hacia mí, me llenaba el cuello de besitos y se le aceleraba la respiración.

Se levantó para dejar caer el pantalón sin ceremonia al suelo y luego me extendió la mano para que me sentara otra vez. Me puse de rodillas en la cama mientras se deshacía de mi pantalón, nos reímos porque perdí el equilibrio y me fui de espaldas hacia la cama, pero eso le dio chance de deshacerse de mi ropa del todo. Ahí estábamos los dos, en ropa interior, sabiendo qué seguía… quise correr al anticipar el dolor que sentiría, mi umbral nunca había sido muy amplio. En lugar de eso, me dejé llevar otra vez por el deseo. Me le fui encima, me sentó en su regazo para tener mejor acceso a mi pecho; tuve que apretar los puños cuando su mano pasó de mi pancita a mi bragas y de ahí… ¡Au!

Sus dedos jugaban con mi centro, siguiendo la cadencia de mis propios movimientos erráticos. Se me contrajo todo, un fuego y una urgencia tomaban control de mí, que ya no estaba respirando y me deshacía en suspiros y gemidos. Tomé voluntad de donde no había y, como hice unos meses atrás en Tauro, me senté a horcajadas sobre él, que se dejó caer en la cama. Me acarició el pecho y la cintura desde su posición, su mirada nublada, la mía ansiosa y mis mejillas rojas. Me tomó de las manos para darme equilibrio, al tiempo que se movía lentamente incitándome a hacer lo mismo, ahogué un grito, la sensación era indescriptible pero agradable, tal vez demasiado. Sentí esa urgencia en mis adentros otra vez y estuve a punto de sentir que me liberaba, pero mi mundo dio un giro de 180 grados y estaba otra vez debajo de Isaak, sintiendo su respiración en mi oído mientras me susurraba frases en finés que no atinaba a entender en ese estado de embotamiento.

Sentí que empujaba mis bragas hacia abajo y me contraje toda. Lo imité pero tenía miedo, lo hice despacio y sin prisa, él terminó lo que yo empecé, me abrazó y me llenó de besos, de caricias, buscando que me relajara de nuevo. Suspiré con resignación, le dejé apoyarse sobre mí, mis piernas cediendo a la presión que hacían las suyas para que le diera espacio, y se posicionó en la entrada.

Me dio una última mirada antes de seguir. Sentí un ardor incomparable que también me recorrió todo el cuerpo, apreté las sábanas con mis puños, un par de lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, así como un sollozo leve que Isaak opacó con sus labios; sus brazos, sus manos que volvieron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo mientras él se abría espacio. Cuando por fin estuvo dentro completamente, me acarició la cara, dándome tiempo a que me calmara, a que mis músculos se distendieran y aceptaran de buena gana su intromisión en mi cuerpo.

\- Shhh, tranquila.

\- E-estoy bien.- Repliqué, aunque ni yo me lo creía, sabía que lo había imaginado menos doloroso, solo pensar qué tanta sangre habría en mis sábanas me daba náuseas. Por fortuna, Isaak no me dejó mucho en el asunto, porque en cuanto sintió mi cuerpo relajarse, comenzó a moverse despacio, muy despacio… volví a arañarle, esta vez en la espalda y dejó escapar un gruñido, antes de enterrarse en mi cuello, bajar a mi pecho y acelerar sus movimientos al tiempo que yo me deshacía en suspiros, gemidos, frases entrecortadas y movimientos a su compás.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tenía tanto sueño que no espabilé cuando le sentí abrazarme, automáticamente enrollé los brazos en su cuello, de cara a su pecho. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero me sentía bien. Sus dedos acariciaban mi espalda con delicadeza.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Me tomó el mentón entre sus manos, pero peleé para volver a apoyarme en su pecho y hombro.

\- Sí… déjame dormir- Le dije mientras estiraba la mano buscando la sábana. No me importaba que ya me hubiera visto toda, igual me iba a cubrir así no le gustara. Me ayudó a cubrirme con renuencia, pero estaba tal vez más feliz que yo; a pesar del dolor, había sido dulce, maravilloso, muy diferente a como llegué a imaginarlo alguna vez. Me acurruqué con más ímpetu en su pecho, mientras su brazo me sostenía la cintura con fuerza.

\- Minä rakastan sinua, Aimée.

\- Minä rakastan sinua, Isaak- Abrí los ojos para besarle, volvía a ser el mismo: controlado, sereno; pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza las facetas que acababa de mostrarme: impulsivo, apasionado, demandante. Todas me encantaban a su manera, crucé mi brazo sobre su pecho y me quedé dormida con el latir de su corazón arrullándome.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me desperté desorientada y con calor. Ahogué un grito al ver a Isaak profundamente dormido en mi cama antes de recordar qué habíamos hecho la noche anterior; se veía relajado, el cabello alborotado sobre parte de la cara. Traté de no mover la cama mientras me levantaba pero sentí su brazo tomar muñeca con delicadeza, empujándome hacia él.

\- No me digas que eres escapista.

\- Para nada, aunque creo que tú sí deberías serlo, está amaneciendo…- Dije con algo de tristeza. Me hubiera gustado pasar el resto de la mañana echada en la cama con él, pero teníamos que cuidarnos de habladurías en un momento tan crítico. Se levantó de la cama sin chistar, desperezándose y dejando a la vista toda su bien trabajada anatomía, y halándome con él hasta el baño. Me dio algo de remordimiento al ver que en su espalda tenía aruñazos, algunos algo profundos.

Faltaba mucho para que saliera el sol pero nos metimos juntos en la tina, sentándome sobre él, pues éramos tan altos los dos que no había opción, tampoco nos molestaba. Fue la mañana más bonita que tuve en años: cuando terminamos de bañarnos, le vi vestirse con prisa y salir hacia Acuario, no sin antes robarme un beso como hacía siempre que estábamos en una situación en la que no podía ser muy evidente nuestro rollo.

Me vestí y me eché de nuevo en la cama, aspirando su aroma de mi almohada. Tuve cuidado de no cubrirme con la sábana, me daba algo de pena ver las pequeñas manchas de sangre que tenía, la doblé y la puse debajo de las almohadas, luego me ocuparía de lavarla.

**A/N**

**Rakkaani:** Mi amor (finés)

**Haluan Sinua:** Te quiero/ te deseo (finés)

**Olkaa Hyvä:** Por favor (finés)

**Minä rakastan sinua:** Te amo (finés)

**Nota: ¡Gracias y mil veces gracias! A todos ustedes que siguen ésta historia y me dejan review, y a quiénes no pero le dan fav o disfrutan de su lectura. Para mí es un proyecto importante, ya que me estoy probando para desarrollar un proyecto personal y profesional más adelante, todos sus comentarios me ayudan a crecer como escritora. Si se han dado cuenta, algunas veces implemento las ideas que ustedes me dan, así que de nuevo miles de gracias. Aimée y Eva les agradecen el que sigan sus historias.**

**Nunca antes había escrito una escena como la de Aimée e Isaak, no pensaba que fuera tan complicado, pero espero haber sobrevivido, ya me dirán. Le doy mucha importancia al tema de su romance porque es lo que más nos jode cuando escribimos y en la vida real, ¿no? Y como siempre, denle amor a Marah y a su creadora, Lara Harker; The Lion's Roar está en su mejor momento.**


	18. The Forever Moments

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece aunque me encantaría tener los derechos de muchos de los personajes y el dinero de la TOEI, pero para hacer animaciones decentes de las historias de los Caballeros. Por ahora, me contento con escribir en medio de ese mundo para mi propio entretenimiento y el de mis lectores,

Disfruten por favor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 18: The Forever Moments**

\- ¡Vamos, ataca sin miedo!

Aioros estaba perdiendo la paciencia y eso no era bueno para los nervios de ninguno de los dos. Durante la mañana habíamos practicado en los peñascos cercanos al Santuario el _Thunder Bolt_, pero todavía le faltaba manifestar la energía de mi Cosmo, era una masa violenta de energía sin personalidad la que salía de mis puños.

Me puse en posición de ataque otra vez, pero no tenía una pizca de concentración. Recibí una patada en la mejilla que me mandó a volar unos cuántos metros, destrozando una columna vieja entre los riscos. Mi respiración se sentía pesada, tenía sueño y me dolía la cabeza por el esfuerzo al que estaba sometiendo mi cuerpo, no estaba durmiendo bien y a veces me saltaba las comidas sin que Irene se diera cuenta; estaba funcionando en piloto automático la mitad del tiempo. Aioros ya había notado mi cambio de humor consecuencia del encierro, parcial, en el que me tenía para que fortaleciera mi Cosmo. Era el primer día en tres meses en que me entrenaba fuera del sótano de Sagitario. Eso sí, nade más se enteraría de mi estado de ánimo, pues fuera de Sagitario era la misma de siempre.

\- Maestro, no puedo más, venga…

Le oí suspirar, resignado. Se inclinó junto a mí apoyando la mano en mi espalda, dándome un poco de su Cosmo para revitalizarme más rápido. Estaba con las rodillas y las manos apoyadas en el suelo, tratando de respirar.

\- Eva, debes decirme cuándo es demasiado para ti… - Me amonestó poniéndose de pie y alzándome con él. – Si no te da una crisis nerviosa, no me entero de lo mal que la estabas pasando en ese sótano, debes hablarme.

\- No maestro, -Respondí con terquedad- debo hacerme fuerte, usted ya vio de primera mano porqué… además, deseo servir a Atenea con todas mis fuerzas.

El Santo de Sagitario sonrió ampliamente antes de darme un zape en la cabeza y encaminarme de regreso al Santuario.

\- Sí, tienes la misma fuerza de voluntad que yo tenía… pero Eva, fortalecer el espíritu no significa torturarlo. Yo sé qué nos hace el encierro… - Se detuvo para mirarme directamente a los ojos, tomándome la cabeza, como para que no desviara la mirada y se me grabara lo que me estaba diciendo. – La libertad es para nosotros el valor más preciado, nos da la oportunidad de tomar nuestras propias decisiones… esto no es fácil para nosotros, pero _país_, háblame. Tu bienestar físico, emocional y mental es mi responsabilidad.

Llegamos a la Novena Casa, Irene salió de entre los pasillos superiores y le entregó un papel a Aioros, quién lo leyó brevemente, antes de salir hacia el Templo del Patriarca.

\- ¿Vienes, _pais_? Te hará bien salir.

\- Esta vez paso, Maestro.- Asintió. Lo vi salir de Sagitario hasta que su figura se perdió en la lejanía. Suspiré, tenía mis razones para evitar acompañarle hasta los templos principales: una mañana había ido al Templo de Atenea acompañando a Aioros, y tuve que esperarle por casi tres horas. En el sitio no podía entrenar, pues si lastimaba a alguien sin querer, se vería como una ofensa y provocación hacia Atenea, joder.

Destinada a andar en círculos, tuve la buena suerte de toparme con Alexandria, quién me acompañó un rato mientras averiguaba los detalles de mi entrenamiento con el más admirado de los Santos del Santuario. Cuando me dejó, se me acercaron varias jovencitas, unas de ellas con ánforas de agua y recipientes llenos de aceite sagrado, mismo que se usaban para las ofrendas diarias que se le hacían a la diosa, así como para su aseo personal.

\- Has perdido todo tu encanto, _Luna_.

Joder con estas tías, detestaba que me llamaran Luna, y maldije la vez, hace muchos años, en que les había dicho mi nombre completo el día que llegué al Santuario, mi nombre completo era Evaluna Ribelles.

\- No sé de qué habláis- Me hice la desentendida, sabiendo que se referían a que ahora andaba medio despeinada, con las ropas llenas de polvo y la piel con moretones, resultado de mi entrenamiento. Ya había contado que al interior de los dos templos principales, algunos de sus habitantes se creían de mejor cuna que los demás habitantes del Santuario, incluso por encima de los Santos, mismos que eran la razón de ser y adoración de nuestra señora.

\- Claro que sabes- Se me erizaron los vellos del brazo en un segundo. Me giré con cautela, justo para encontrar a Dennes detrás de mí, tomando lascivamente a una de las vestales que estaban a mí alrededor. - ¿O ya te han secado la cabeza a golpes? Porque podría ayudar.

Las manos me temblaban, empuñé los dedos para ocultar tan molesto e involuntario tic y me giré para encararle. Sus finos rasgos iluminados por el sol que entraba a través de una de las hileras de columnas.

\- Venga, que no es necesario, sería un desperdicio total de mi tiempo malgastar mis energías contigo, cabrón.

\- ¡Blasfema! ¿Cómo osas usar ese lenguaje en el Templo de nuestra señora?- Gritó una de las chicas a mi lado, dándome una cachetada. Joder, si Aioros salía en éste preciso instante me iba a reprender, y el castigo incluía días completos de entrenamientos a solas en las cavernas subterráneas de Sagitario esquivando las trampas que al Santo le viniera bien levantar para aleccionarme. Me tomé la mejilla con la mano, mientras la risa de Dennes llenaba el salón, seguido por las risitas solapadas de las demás.

Estaba impacientándome, tenía todas las ganas del mundo de mandarlos a freír espárragos y a tomar por culo a este grupo de insolentes vanidosos que se atrevían a llamarse súbditos de la bondadosa Atenea, pero su compasión por los humanos hacía que se rodearan de ésta clase de alimañas, brindándoles una oportunidad de cambio que no merecían ni tomarían tampoco. Traté de controlar mi respiración, luchando con el deseo de gritarles hasta dejarles sordos pero con las verdades expuestas, para mi fortuna, Aioros entró al salón antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera darse cuenta.

\- Joven insolente, suelta a esa vestal inmediatamente. Irrespetas la pureza inmaculada de nuestra diosa con tu comportamiento indecoroso.- Dennes se puso pálido y por poco tira a la chica al suelo, sus amigas se apresuraron a tomarla de la mano antes de que cayera al suelo. Yo permanecí en mi lugar, si daba un paso atrás hacia Aioros, les estaría dando permiso para meterse conmigo más adelante.

Mi maestro esperó a que el discípulo de Argol se retirara para continuar. El grupo de vestales inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza.

\- Pero señor Aioros, ella comenzó- Dijo la vestal que hasta hace unos minutos estaba junto a Dennes, de quién no sabía su nombre, señalándome. Miré de reojo a Sagitario, quién no reparó en mí. Tras unas breves palabras, el grupo se dispersó para llevar a cabo sus labores. Sentí un zape en la cabeza mientras Aioros reanudaba su camino hacia la Novena Casa.

\- No fue mi culpa, maestro, lo juro.

\- Les has permitido ofenderte a ti a nuestra señora, no quiero que se repita. Eres muy lista, Eva, no dejes que pisoteen tu valía como Santa.

…..

Irene me tomó del brazo, llevándome hasta un rincón en la cocina.

\- Te ves horrible.- Me dijo sin compasión. Me miré en el espejo que había cerca del botiquín: estaba despeinada, con un moretón en la mejillas, rasguños en los brazos, el cuello y sobre las cejas. Cerré la puertecita con ira, encima de todo tenía unas ojeras impresionantes, me extrañaba que no me confundieran con un panda.

Irene era una mujer mayor, rondaba casi los cuarenta, de cabello castaño muy oscuro, piel olivácea y ojos verdes, podría pasar por la madre de Shura si quisiera, y si él no tuviera ese cabello negro azabache. La vi preparando un poco de agua con alcohol y, lentamente, emprendí la huida. Además del alcohol, apretaba con la fuerza de un espartano, lo que hacía que la herida doliera más, me dí la vuelta para salir por la puerta pero sentí el ardor del alcohol en mi brazo primero.

\- Ni creas. De aquí no te vas hasta que te haya curado esas heridas, ¡pareces un colador!

Cuando tuvo a bien dejarme ir, llena de vendas y curitas, ya había anochecido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- No, no, no, no, ¡POR FIN TÍA!- Eva daba alaridos y saltitos de dicha por toda mi cabaña, aunque se veía algo demacrada y estaba llena de vendas, seguía siendo tan hermosa y enérgica como siempre, para mi infinita y e inmediata desgracia. Tuve la mala suerte de que llegara a visitarme en el momento justo en el que luchaba con las manchitas de mi sábana.

Había sacado a Isaak en la madrugada para evitarnos problemas, y me quedé durmiendo un rato más. Desperté casi al medio día muerta de susto, corrí a la cocina a preparar el méndigo té y preparar el desayuno. Arreglé mi cama sin mucho ánimo, no dejaba de pensar en la noche anterior, sonreía como tonta y mis mejillas enrojecían por inercia, había sido todo tan bonito e increíble.

Recordé mis sábanas debajo de la almohada. Cometí el error de calentar agua para lavarlas y para cuando Eva llegó, las había estregado dos veces sin librarme de las condenadas manchitas.

\- ¡Shhhh!- La amonesté, roja hasta la médula. A ella le valió un pepino porque me tomó de las muñecas y empezó a brincar conmigo por toda la sala, haciendo que me dolieran las piernas de nuevo y el bajo vientre. La obligué a detenerse.

\- ¿Te duele?

\- Algo- Me lanzó una mirada perversa, le di un codazo para que dejara de mirarme así, le di la espalda y volví al fregadero.

\- No seas tan amargada, vas a necesitar otras sesiones más con Kraken, ¿quieres que te lo llame?

\- ¡No!- Chillé, muriendo de vergüenza. – No sé cómo voy a saludarlo cuando vuelva a verlo… pero por ahora, quiero limpiar mis sábanas y esto no sale.- Dije, mostrándole una manchita de la que sólo había salido la parte superficial.

Eva se acercó al fregadero, mirando por un lado de mi hombro. Estaba todo lleno de espuma, y por poco acabo el jabón. Me corrió con un empujón, y metió las manos para revisar la sábana, traté de quitarla pero me dio un codazo que por su estatura me golpeó por encima del ombligo, haciéndome encorvar del dolor.

\- Con razón no te salen, tía. No podías echarle agua caliente.- Botó toda el agua, soltando el tapón. Sacó un balde y lo llenó con agua fría, tiró las sábanas ahí con mucho jabón y luego buscó vinagre en la cocina. – Listo, salgamos de aquí y cuéntamelo todo, Aimée, de aquí no me voy hasta que abras la boca.

Nos sentamos en el par de cajas que adecuamos para que sirvieran de banquitos y le conté todo. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción conforme le contaba todo, hasta lo que había pasado en la mañana cuando desperté. Se burló un rato de mí por haber echado a Isaak en la mañana, pero en general me hizo sentir muy tranquila, y me aseguró que en un par de repeticiones más iba a dejar de dolerme; también que cuando tuviera más confianza, comenzara a intentar cosas diferentes y que nunca tuviera miedo de decir si algo no me gustaba o no me hacía sentir cómoda, además de exigirme que de ahora en adelante me tomara el té dos veces al día mientras mi cuerpo regulaba mi ciclo para no llevarme ningún susto.

\- ¿Hace cuánto lo estás tomando?

\- Dos semanas.

\- Bien, ya sabes, dos veces al día sin falta.

Una fuerte explosión de Cosmo a la distancia, nos miramos preocupadas: era el Cosmo de Marah, pero seguía a miles de kilómetros de distancia; sentimos también el Cosmo de Argol de Perseo, y salimos disparadas hacia las Doce Casas, Aldebarán o Aioros podrían darnos razón de lo que estaba pasando. Se nos llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando, de repente, dejamos de sentir su Cosmo por completo, entramos a Tauro gritando incoherencias.

\- ¡Aldebarán, Maestro, algo le pasó a Marah!- Lo abracé, chillando histérica mientras Eva se quedaba en el umbral del templo con los dedos apretados y mordiéndose los labios de ansiedad, nos dio la espalda mientras miraba al horizonte, sabía que lo que le pasaba a Marah con Argol le traía muy malas vibras sobre su relación con Dennes, ella sí tenía conocimiento de primera mano de la clase de animales que podían llegar a ser ese par de hombres.

Volví la mirada hacia Aldebarán, que me acariciaba la cabeza tratando de que me calmara.

\- Su Cosmo se apagó Maestro, no puede ser, no puede ser…- Se arrodilló para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

\- No, _menina_, está muy débil pero sigue con nosotros. Cálmate, Aioria enviará un reporte en un rato y podrás preguntarle a Atenea. Recuerda que tienes una audiencia con el Patriarca en un par de horas, debes guardar la compostura.

Se me congeló todo, había olvidado por completo mi audiencia con Shion con todo lo que había pasado, me di golpecitos mentales recordando con exactitud el resto de temas que tendría que conversar con él, sabía que Julián no pensaba discutir conmigo el asunto de los túneles para conectar ambos santuarios, y que su terquedad infinita insistía en pensar que los asgardianos debían rendirle el mismo tributo que le presentaban a Odín, y este punto iba ligado al de la necesidad de hacerle entender que los humanos, y no sólo la Tierra, necesitaban de su protección.

No tenía cabeza para ver al Patriarca, no quería. Suspiré resignada, abrazada a Aldebarán todavía, con ganas de llorar por Marah, ¿por qué la testaruda esa no había regresado antes?; por Poseidón y el estrés al que me había sometido las últimas semanas, y a la ansiedad que me producía el encontrarme eventualmente con Isaak otra vez.

Pasaron varios minutos, no hablamos, pero el agarre fuerte de mi maestro me devolvió la esperanza en que Marah pudiera estar bien. Sentí que Eva me tomaba de la mano, la seguí en silencio, despidiéndome con un gesto de la mano de Aldebarán. Andamos en silencio hasta Sagitario, Eva se despidió de mí, Capricornio estaba vacía, y Acuario… tomé aire antes de subir la última escala, pasé por el hall despacio y con cautela, pero nadie salió por ahí a recibirme, ni decirme nada, admito que me sentí un poco desilusionada.

El Patriarca me hizo esperar unos minutos, después de todo, me había aparecido varias horas antes, debía averiguar si podía recibirme ahora. El CdC que cuidaba la puerta ingresó para recibir órdenes, me giré nerviosa mirando hacia las Doce Casas. Sentí un roce delicado en mis hombros, me sonrojé automáticamente al ver a Isaak, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Tomé una de las manos con la mía y le di un beso en los dedos, él me tomó de la mejilla y me dio un besito leve en la coronilla. Estando tan cerca del Patriarca y de los chismosos mayores, era mejor ser prudentes.

\- Te veo nerviosa, ¿pasa algo, _kulta_?- Negué con la cabeza, no tenía caso contarle mis dramas en ese momento y que luego Shion me interrogara o reprendiera al verme distraída, o peor aún, se convenciera de que no era la persona adecuada para la tarea de convencer a Poseidón. - ¿Segura?- Insistió.

\- Estoy bien, _namustin_, hablamos después.- Me soltó de mala gana y se dio la vuelta para mirarme una vez más antes de seguir su camino escaleras abajo. El CdC salió a tiempo para indicarme que entrara. En el Gran Salón, Shion estaba de pie junto al enorme trono, parecía preocupado, juraba que tenía el largo cabello revuelto, me acerqué hasta las escaleras y me arrodillé, esperando a que me hablara.

\- Aimée, lamento tener que decirte que me veo en la penosa obligación de aplazar nuestra conversación.

\- Lo sé, Su Santidad, perdone el que haya venido de ésta manera, ¿está Marah bien? Su Cosmo…- Alcé la mirada a tiempo para verle asentir levemente

\- Estará bien, Aimée.- Dijo bajando los escalones que nos separaban y sentándose en el primero. – Descansa, te haré llamar en cuanto me ocupe de Marah, regresará. Y no dejes que el miedo se apodere de ti, hija, eres muy capaz.

Le di las gracias por las palabras de aliento y confianza, me despedí, saliendo como un suspiro. Hice de nuevo una parada técnica en Tauro, pasé gran parte de la tarde hablando con Camille y pidiéndole algunas recetas, se me estaba agotando el repertorio y no quería recurrir a las recetas de mi país, aunque si Marah regresaba me encargaría de darle la peor sopa de frutas que pudiera preparar alguien en la vida, y que no pudiera olvidarla en semanas, estaba tentada a darle la receta a Agnés también y prolongar su sufrimiento gastronómico.

\- ¿Y, todo bien en Atlantis, _país_?

\- No puedo hablar mucho de eso, pero en general, extrañé horrores el Santuario, Camille- Dejó salir una risita relajada. Yo estaba sentada sobre la mesa, con las piernas cruzadas mientras ella se apoyaba con los codos sobre la mesa, jugando a ratos con su cabello, me recordaba mucho a Tarja. Me contó que Aldebarán estuvo varios días muy preocupado por mí cuando salí para Atlantis, siendo tan sobre protector como era, pasó varios días sin dormir bien, tentado a hablarme para asegurarse. Me enterneció todo eso pero agradecí que no lo hubiera hecho, me hubiera confiado y seguiría dependiendo de su fuerza y experiencia en lugar de explotar las mías.

Cené con ellos un platillo brasileño y me fui para mi cabaña. Cuando volví, colgué la sábana, que ya no tenía ninguna manchita incriminadora. La brisa de la noche la iba a secar para cuando amaneciera.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El Patriarca me hizo llamar al día siguiente, cuando llegué a su templo estaba junto a Saori Kiddo, quién me pidió que le contara brevemente qué había conversado en esas semanas con Julián, el estado en que quedaban las conversaciones y le expresara con honestidad qué tan segura me sentía con la responsabilidad que tenía sobre los hombros.

\- Mi Señora, no puedo negar que es una responsabilidad enorme que me atemoriza, pero creo que todo esto terminará con éxito.

\- Así será- Sonrió antes de mirar a Shion y darle paso para que hablara.

\- Aprovecharé la presencia de nuestra señora, para informarte de algunos movimientos e información que nos puede ser de utilidad- Asentí, mirando a Atenea, que también asintió y se sentó en su trono, junto al Patriarca. – Al parecer, Poseidón está complacido con lo diplomática y respetuosa que eres, ha sido muy inteligente de tu parte, chica. Poseidón es un ser temperamental, así que mientras todo esté tranquilo, tienes vía libre para intentar persuadirle con todos los argumentos que tengas a la mano.

\- Santidad, a mí me preocupa un poco la manera en que debo manejar el tema de Asgard. Mientras yo avanzo en mis conversaciones con Julián, al mismo tiempo hay condiciones y acuerdos que vienen desde el Norte que podrían afectar lo que se acuerde.

\- Descuida, joven Santa- Dijo Saori – Todas las peticiones que se hacen a Atlantis desde Asgard son discutidas con nosotros en primer lugar. Sabes que si dudas, puedes confirmar tus datos con nosotros, y pedirle tiempo a Julián para discutamos.

\- Así será, mi señora.

\- ¿Algo más, Aimée?

\- Sí, Patriarca. Quisiera saber cómo comenzar a tocar el tema del cuidado de los humanos, y no sólo de la Tierra con Poseidón. Sé que Julián Solo es mucho más filantrópico que el dios que reside en su interior.

\- Tómalo con calma, Aimée. Una vez lleguemos a un pre acuerdo acerca de Asgard, podremos comenzar a tocar diversos temas.

Antes de despedirme, Shion me dio algunas indicaciones para cuando regresara y una fecha aproximada. Según cuentas, tendría un mes y medio en el Santuario antes de regresar a Atlantis para continuar mis negociaciones, iba a tener que revisar mi diario de campo y apuntes durante ese tiempo para tener todo fresco y encontrar nuevos argumentos. Tanto el Patriarca como Atenea, parecían complacidos con mi trabajo, y si Poseidón había enviado elogios desde Atlantis, todo iba viento en popa. Mi autoestima recibió con agrado ese empoderamiento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aioros andaba de un lado para el otro como un gato enjaulado. Tenía su Cosmo encendido y parecía estar conversando cósmicamente con Aioria, cuyo Cosmo se sentía angustiado, herido y asustado.

\- ¡¿Qué hizo qué?!- Dijo mi maestro despectivamente. – Es increíble que alguien así haya estado al servicio de nuestra señora, ¿y tiene forma de rastrear a la organización que lo contrató? Nadie puede andar por ahí divulgando información del Santuario, y nuestros poderes de esa manera.

Yo estaba sentada en uno de los balcones del segundo piso del templo, esperando que me diera alguna orden. Mi meditación y precalentamiento estaban listos, pero no podía practicar el _Thunder Bolt_ por mi cuenta, se hubiera puesto furioso. Las noticias que habían llegado desde Londres no eran alentadoras: Marah estaba viva pero malherida y Argol estaba muerto, al parecer había vendido información acerca de Marah y el Santuario a un grupo de mafioso que lo llenaron de dinero de la noche a la mañana. Aioros tenía los pelos de punta, era parte de su responsabilidad el garantizar el secreto del Santuario, más cuando se encargaba también de la seguridad personal de la diosa, era todo un embrollo, no había dormido casi, ni comido, hablando todo el tiempo con Aioria acerca de la evolución de mi amiga.

Para colmo, alguien en el Templo del Patriarca había cometido la indiscreción de comentar la situación y sólo se hablaba de eso en el Coliseo. Todas las vestales fueron amonestadas, y eso tenía a Irene con el humor por el suelo, gruñona y distante. Hice señas a Sagitario para indicarle que iría a entrenar con June o Marin, como estaba, dudaba que comenzara a entrenarme hasta después de unas tres horas, si era que no debía viajar y salir del Santuario.

Marin me pateó le trasero sin misericordia, no era un misterio que sus habilidades estaban entre las mejores dentro de todos los Santos de Plata. Llegué a tiempo de ver como Shaina molía a golpes un chico de unos quince años, al parecer estaba tensa, ansiosa, ella tenía cierta amistad con el ex Santo de Perseo, y la situación estaba tan delicada que cualquier asociación con él, era sinónimo de vergüenza y rechazo, incluso para ella, que era el terror de los aprendices. Cuando me aparecí por la arena, trató de emprenderla conmigo pero Marin me salvó el trasero, yo tampoco tenía ganas de ser el saco anti estrés de Ophiuco.

\- Te has vuelto más rápida, Eva.- Elogió el Águila mientras me acompañaba hacia los escalones. June estaba entrenando a sus alumnos, Shaina estaba sentada varias gradas lejos de nosotras empuñando las manos de vez en vez.

\- Gracias, Marin.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le di un empujoncito a Isaak para que se levantara pero fue imposible, opuso toda la resistencia del caso y no tenía intenciones de levantarse. Sus 1,85cm con todo su peso estaban desparramados sobre mi pecho desnudo. Agradecí que no hubiera hecho frío en la noche, porque no habría tenido chance de agarrar la sábana.

\- Todavía está muy temprano, _kulta_…

\- No, quita, nos vamos a meter en probl…- Me besó para callarme, y volvió a ocuparse de mi cuerpo desnudo mientras yo comenzaba a responderle de muy buena gana. Habían pasado un par de días desde la primera vez que habíamos estado juntos antes de repetir; no por falta de ánimo o insinuación mía, curiosamente, era él el que había decidido de repente, que podíamos esperar antes de volver a estar juntos. Hicimos el amor de nuevo, pero sin tanta delicadeza como durante la noche, me apoyé en su pecho y me quedé dormida, terminaba exhausta.

Unas horas después, me levanté como un resorte de la cama, dándole el susto de su vida. Me metí a la ducha sola, pero tuve que parar en la puerta del baño, pues él se plantó ahí, impidiéndome la salida, con el ceño arrugado, todavía medio dormido y desorientado, mientras se frotaba el ojo derecho y se quitaba el pelo de la cara.

\- ¿Qué te picó?

Me reí al verlo tan contrariado, me hice espacio hasta la cama secándome el cabello y buscando mi ropa. Él se quedó apoyado en la puerta del baño esperando mi respuesta, suspiré… no iba a gustarle ni cinco.

\- Es Marah, ¡regresó!- Dije con demasiado entusiasmo antes de registrar que se había encerrado en el baño de un portazo para ducharse, con la mención del nombre de mi amiga, gruñí exasperada… Marah siempre era un tema de discordia entre nosotros, no porque a él no le agradara, sino porque yo sabía que en el fondo, sospechaba que Marah tenía una relación con Kanon, a quién no podía ver ni escuchar mencionar por accidente porque se salía de casillas; además, que yo estuviera tan apegada a ella, así como el que me afectara con tanta intensidad cualquier cosa que le sucediera no le daba ninguna tranquilidad, pero era como mi hermana y él tendría que respetar eso. Me fui a la cocina para preparar el horrendo té, me daba algo de vergüenza el que Isaak me viera tomándolo, no sabía asegurar muy bien el por qué, así que fue perfecto.

Cuando salió del baño, ya vestido y todavía fastidiado, tuve que dedicarle unos mimos antes de explicarle que tenía que ir a barrer el Santuario con ella primero antes de festejar su llegada, eso significaba que estaría a salvo de Apolo. Habíamos acordado mantener una que otra prenda suya en mi clóset para cuando pasara la noche conmigo, y así no levantar más sospechas, eso sí, estaban en un cajón bien escondidas de cualquier curioso. Camus le había dado la reprimenda del siglo, ya que sabía que cuando se quedaba por ahí era conmigo… sufrí lo insufrible pensando si Camus sospechaba lo que habíamos hecho, pero Isaak insistió en que no era la primera vez que su ex maestro lo reñía por eso, y la razón tenía que ver con la desconfianza de los habitantes del Santuario, y no su relación conmigo.

Comimos algo rápido, y lo arrastré conmigo hasta Leo a regañadientes, donde tuvimos que esperar casi una hora: había repasado con él mi plan de cachetearla, ahorcarla, barrer el suelo con ella, empalarla y dejarla en Cabo Sunión a que muriera ahogada en la pequeña prisión que había allí. Cuando la vi, sin embargo, me dieron ganas de llorar, daba pasos inseguros hacia adelante y tuve que atajarla antes de que cayera de narices al piso pues estaba vestida con una larga túnica. La sentí abrazarme con fuerza, misma con la que yo la abrazaba sin querer soltarla, sintiendo un peso alivianar mi pecho después de muchos meses de angustia y ausencia de comunicación.

\- No sabes cuánto te extrañé, Aimée- Dijo contra mi hombro. Me separé de su agarre, le di un besotón en la frente y la levanté, abrazándola con más fuerza.

\- Y yo a ti, typerä kissa- Isaak no pudo contener la risa al escucharme llamarla tonta en finés. Eso hizo que la Leona cayera en cuanta de que teníamos compañía, le dio una larga y escrutadora mirada a Isaak, lo que me hizo recordar que nunca los había presentado aunque ambos sabían lo suficiente el uno del otro gracias a lo que yo les contaba. Los miré a uno y otra e hice los honores.

\- Kitty, éste es Isaak, General Marino de Kraken y Protector del Pilar del Océano Ártico- Dije, mirándola a ella – Isaak, ésta es Marah, mi amiga. – Dije mirándole a él que, contra todo pronóstico, le ofreció la mano y le dio un saludo amable, además de asegurarle que llevaba meses maldiciéndola, jurando descargar mi furia contra ella.

Marah parecía positivamente impresionada por Isaak, y continuamos hablando tranquilamente hasta que apareció Aioria e Isaak hizo su camino hacia la salida sin si quiera disimularlo, porque la excusa de buscar a Camus en Acuario no se la creía ni él, eso sí, antes de salir me tomó la mano y me la besó cariñosamente. Aioria y Marah se rieron de mi profuso y muy evidente sonrojo.

Pasamos parte de la tarde conversando sobre lo que había pasado, la pobre mujer se veía llena de culpa y remordimiento. Traté de buscar las palabras adecuadas para inspirarle ánimo, a fin de cuentas, lo que más nos importaba a los que la queríamos era que estuviera bien, Atenea no iba a permitir que nada le sucediera a Marah, y ella no permitiría que un error como el de las pasadas pruebas le quitara la armadura por segunda vez, había vencido a un Santo de Plata, y tenía todo el coraje, fuerza y destreza de un león para salir vencedora.

Me despedí antes de que cayera la noche, al día siguiente tenía una audiencia con el Patriarca e Isaak, para discutir más asuntos relacionados con Poseidón y la forma en la que debía continuar mis conversaciones con él. Cuando llegué a mi casa, encontré una carta en el suelo. Tenía sellos postales y estaba escrita en finés, el remitente: Tarja Ilola. Se me contrajo el estómago al ver su nombre, desgarré la carta a toda prisa y me senté a leer.

"_Rakas lapsi,_

_Se on ollut muutaman vuoden jälkeen tiemme jaettu ja olen kertonut teet suuria. __Toivottavasti vielä muistaa minua samalla rakkaudella minä vielä muistan sinut. Toivon, että voitte tulla käymään, ennemmin kuin myöhemmin._

_Kaipaan sinua niin paljon,_

_Tarja.__"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N**

**Namustin:** Es una palabra cariñosa, sin traducción literal (finés)

**La carta de Tarja traduce: **

"Mi querida niña,

Han pasado algunos años desde que nuestros caminos se separaron y me han dicho que estás muy bien. Espero que todavía me recuerdes con el mismo amor que aún te recuerdo. Espero que puedas venir y visitarnos, más temprano que tarde.

Te extraño tanto,

Tarja."

**¡Otra ronda de Crossroads! No saben los horrores que me cuesta que Aimée y Eva se lean diferentes, espero que las sientan de esa manera y que sigan disfrutando. La cosa se nos va a empezar a complicar en un rato, así que prepárense, ha sido mucho tiempo de mieles para Aimée e Isaak, ¿ne? Sabes que valoro los comentarios que me hacen, y me hace feliz saber que hay quienes me leen aunque no me comenten, ustedes también son importantes. De nuevo gracias y recuerden darle amor a Marah :D**


	19. Miscalculation

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece aunque moriría de felicidad si así fuera, pero ni modo. Un capítulo más de Crossroads para su disfrute.

**Capítulo 19: Miscalculation**

\- No te vas a esconder mucho tiempo, desgraciada, ¡sal de una buena vez!

Estaba escondida debajo de las escaleras de uno de los coliseos auxiliares del Santuario, en ruinas y poco usado por los maestros o los discípulos para entrenar por lo inestable del terreno en el que estaban construidos. Por fin me había decidido a dejar a Dennes y concentrarme únicamente en mi entrenamiento pero lo había tomado mal, demasiado mal para mi gusto.

\- ¡Eva, sal de una buena vez!

Me incliné sobre mi estómago, tratando de esconderme para que no me viera. Escuché su voz desvanecerse con un eco, y asomé brevemente mi cabeza por entre las escaleras. Tenía el camino despejado y salí corriendo, tenía que llegar a la cabaña de mi nuevo maestro antes de que Dennes me alcanzara, pero sentí que me agarraron del cabello con fuerza, arrancándome algunos mechones en el momento en el que llevó a rastras hacia uno de los templos en ruinas, lloraba a los gritos, pidiéndole que me dejara ir, tenía pocas posibilidades de defenderme pues era muy poco lo que había aprendido con Manel en España antes de venir al Santuario, y estuve dos años siendo una vestal en el Templo del Patriarca, lo que yo conocía del Cosmo y sus propiedades no me servía para defenderme.

Me lanzó dentro del templo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Me alzó sobre una de las columnas y quitándose la correa, comenzó a golpearme sin piedad. Grité una y otra vez buscando que me ayudaran, pero nadie apareció. Todo el mundo le temía al discípulo de Argol de Perseo, y yo había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para dejarme engatusar por él.

…..

\- ¡Eva! Xypní̱sei Eva, eínai énas efiálti̱s!- Aioros había entrado a mi cuarto estrepitosamente y se había apoyado sobre mi figura, que forcejeaba con un enemigo imaginario sobre mi cama, gritando de dolor y pidiendo ayuda. Estaba presa del dolor y el miedo hasta que sentí que comenzaron a zarandearme con fuerza y a sostenerme las manos para que no me arañara la cara y el cabello. Estaba casi convulsionando de horror para cuando abrí los ojos, mi almohada húmeda, mis ropas y mi cabello también.

Lo sentí alzarme en brazos mientras me mecía en su regazo, pidiéndome que me calmara. Irene entró con el cabello revuelto y las ropas arrugadas, tomó una silla y se sentó frente a Aioros, me tendió las manos, como hacen las mamás con los niños pequeños, y soltándome del agarre de Aioros, me aferré a su pecho y hombros mientras lloraba y temblaba sin poder articular ninguna palabra, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acelerada.

\- _Í̱tan éna korítsi to̱n oneíro̱n. Mi̱n apelpízeste_\- Me decía Irene mientras me acariciaba el cabello, y como Aioros, me mecía en su regazo.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que pude dejar de llorar o calmarme. Tenía en la piel la sensación de los golpes de la correa sobre mi espalda y abdomen, cuando me levanté, los pies me temblaban y me costaba mantenerme en pie. Aioros me tomó por los hombros y me ayudó a sentarme de nuevo en la cama, lo miraba con la vista vacía y algo avergonzada, nunca antes mis pesadillas habían sido tan molestas para mí o para quiénes convivían conmigo, pero el tener que ver a Dennes todo el tiempo en el Coliseo me dañaba los nervios. Sabía que tarde o temprano me retaría a un duelo y de sólo pensarlo, ya me hacía echada en el piso suplicándole que dejara de golpearme.

\- _Pais_, háblame.- Miré dentro de sus ojos azules, llenos de preocupación. Traté de sonreírle pero me salió como un suspiro resignado que no llegó a mis ojos, él lo sabía. Me tomó las manos con fuerza, para inspirarme valor. – Deja los sueños en el _Oneiros_.

Irene salió de mi habitación y regresó con una bandeja, una bebida de opio y una pulsera con cristales del mismo. Me obligó a beberme toda la taza que me había servido y luego me ató la pulsera a la muñeca derecha. Prendió una varita de incienso mientras Aioros me ayudaba a volver a la cama, la bebida me había hecho efecto de inmediato. Les oí cerrar la puerta mientras intercambiaban un par de palabras.

\- Hubiera preferido ponerle a meditar, Irene.- Dijo Aioros.

\- Lo sé, pero olvida que está lo suficientemente trastornada por sus pesadillas para que eso funcione, señor Aioros.. Dijo ella con autoridad – Mañana, en cuanto despierte, podrá obligarla a que medite y maneje sus demonios, hoy déjele ese trabajo a Morfeo, le he hecho una oración antes de salir de la cocina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Volvieron a despertarme zarandeada, pero ésta vez porque no reaccionaba. Aioros estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso mientras yo seguía en el mundo de Morfeo, soñando con formas difusas llenas de color y luz, con el sonido del agua por todo lado como un eco y varias risas: Marah, Aimée y yo.

\- ¡Ves! Te lo dije, te lo dije Irene.

\- ¡Señor Aioros, cálmese o voy a tener que pedirle que se salga!

Era cerca del mediodía y yo no me había despertado aún. Aioros había ido a buscarme para que entrenáramos y cuando me vio plácida y profundamente dormida, trató de despertarme y como no pudo, Irene tuvo que soportar uno de sus escasos estallidos del mal humor.

\- No griten tanto, me duele la cabeza…- Parpadeé, tratando de aclarar mi vista. Tuve que contener la risa al ver las caras de confusión que tenían Irene y Aioros, se miraron entre ellos y luego resignados, negaron con la cabeza.

\- ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es, chiquilla mal criada?- Dijo Aioros mientras me quitaba las sábanas de un tirón.

\- No- Dije levantándome y tallándome los ojos, rumbo al baño.

\- Cerca de mediodía, te quiero lista en 10 minutos.

Salió sin más y yo tuve que emprender una carrera contra reloj en la ducha, vestirme y salir al hall sin desayunar, aunque ya me sonaba la pancita de hambre. Ni modo, y todo esto por culpa de Dennes y su manía de meterse en mis sueños sin ser bien recibido, joder.

Para mi sorpresa, no bajamos al escondrijo subterráneo sino que salimos al mar. Al principio pensé que íbamos a Cabo Sunión, pero andamos por la playa adyacente hasta unos riscos escarpados. Los miré con desconfianza antes de voltear la vista hacia Aioros.

\- Tienes tres horas para llegar a cima, Eva. Allá te alcanzaré luego para terminar nuestro entrenamiento, en vista del mal rato que te hacen pasar las pesadillas, aprenderás a meditar.

Traté de protestar pero fue imposible lograr que Aioros cambiara de opinión, así que me cubrí las muñecas y los brazos con vendas y comencé a escalar. Perdí el equilibrio en varios intentos, menos mal cerca del suelo, de lo contrario hubieran podido hacer una paella conmigo a la cena.

El calor del sol sobre mi espalda no me era tan desesperante como lo era, por ejemplo, para Aimée, quien vivía quejándose por la piel insolada. Para mí era como una fuerza vital que me recargaba de energía, y me aliviaba cuando me sentía mal. Había tomado como costumbre darme unos baños de sol a la semana, y casi siempre bastaban para mantenerme bien y recomponerme del encierro del piso secreto de Sagitario y su continua oscuridad. A medio risco, el polvo comenzó entrarse a través de mi nariz y mis ojos, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no soltarme y toser, seguí escalando. No sabía cuándo tiempo restaba para que Aioros emprendiera el vuelo hasta la cima, pero descansé en una pequeña saliente en la que había algo de musgo, sombra y un nido de águilas.

Llegué por fin a la cima. El reflejo de la armadura de Sagitario me cegó de inmediato, pero terminé de subir con los ojos cerrados hasta que Aioros tomó mi mano para ayudarme a poner en pie. Me indicó darme la vuelta, la sensación era poderosísima, las corrientes de aire frío me punzaban en la cara y los pulmones, pero me liberaban, y la vista… todo se veía pequeñito, como hormigas. El Santuario, las Doce Casas, el Templo de Atenea y el Patriarca, todo se veía a una escala menos monumental que la que de verdad tenían, no me aguanté y grité de la emoción.

\- ¡Me dan ganas de saltar desde aquí!- Dije emocionada. Aioros, que estaba unos pasos atrás de mí me tomó del brazo y me hizo sentar bajo un árbol que no había visto.

\- Eres perfectamente capaz de matarme de un susto, siéntate lejos de la orilla y a meditar.

Quedarme quieta y en silencio nunca había sido mi fuerte, no porque no pudiera, o porque mis pensamientos me desconcentraban, sencillamente me aburría horrores y me daba mucho sueño. Como buen maestro, el Santo de Sagitario me mandaba descargas de Cosmo cada vez que comenzaba a cabecear.

Cuando por fin cayó la tarde, me tomó en brazo y saltó desde la cima del risco, dándome una impresión de lo que sentía él cada vez que llegaba a alturas considerables con su armadura puesta. En realidad no volaba, sino que planeaba, perdiendo velocidad a medida que descendía y el viento perdía fuerza, pero se sentía como volar de todas formas.

Tuve un entrenamiento feliz en mucho tiempo, exento de moretones en los brazos y piernas. Los pequeños rasguños en las yemas de los dedos no significaban nada comparado con sensación de liberación que me había sido regalada ese día.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¡_Ka_, Aimée! Qué gusto es verla de nuevo…- Julián Solo me recibió de nuevo en Atlantis, con demasiada amabilidad para mi tranquilidad y gusto. Volvió a repetir el gesto de besarme la mano galantemente frente a Isaak, pero éste vez, el Kraken se hizo el desentendido.

\- Es… un honor estar aquí de nuevo, Emperador- Salida por la tangente nivel: me incomoda tu actitud coqueta, Julián Solo. – Espero que ésta vez podamos discutir con mayor amplitud los asuntos que nos ocupan- Asintió.

\- Eso espero, Santa de Cetus. Atenea ya conoce mis intenciones de ampliar mi corte, lo que implica que recibiré más guerreros y sirvientes, quiero que sepa que esto no significa una amenaza para nuestro trato.

\- Comprendo perfectamente.

Me despidió, y nuevamente fui escoltada por la vestal y por Isaak hasta la salida, en donde vimos a Sorrento que nos esperaba.

\- ¿Qué tal el remolino ésta vez?

\- Sigue siendo terrible, por favor no me lo mencionen que me vuelvo a marear-Sorrento e Isaak soltaron la carcajada de sus vidas, les desee una despeinada eterna mentalmente y le di un codazo al Kraken, por gozar a mis expensas… ejem, por burlarse de mí con tanto descaro.

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que me había ido de regreso al Santuario, un par de semanas desde el regreso de Marah, por fortuna tendría la mayor parte de mi cabeza en Atlantis y no en Londres. Había escrito una carta saludando a Tarja, dándole algunos detalles de mi vida, y maquinando la forma de explicarle a qué me dedicaba sin revelarle nada del mundo paralelo al suyo en el que estaba metida hasta las narices, y que para mí era normal. Prometí que haría lo posible por visitarla, pero que debía recibir un permiso al que no podría acceder hasta que el buen Julián dijera que sí a alguna petición de Atenea.

Me dieron la misma habitación que la vez anterior, para mi alivio. Tendría un par de horas libres antes de que fuera requerida nuevamente ante Julián para entrar en materia de discusiones, saqué los papelitos con los apuntes e instrucciones que había recibido como retroalimentación en el Santuario. Durante mi ausencia, Sorrento había logrado que Hilda comenzara a negociar con los enviados de Poseidón con la promesa por escrito de que el Anillo de los Nibelungos sería buscado y retribuido al pueblo de Asgard con toda celeridad. Entre ellos, los acuerdos incluían permiso para la inspección de los terrenos de los Pilares Ártico y Antártico desde la tierra, para comenzar los estudios necesarios que permitieran determinar la cantidad y calidad de hielo necesaria para fortalecer sus cimientos, así como contar con alguien encargado de monitorear y vigilar, dicho sea de paso, las obras y los hombres que estarían a cargo de llevar a cabo esos estudios.

Para ambas partes era preocupante como el descongelamiento de los polos estaba afectando, en especial, a los pueblitos de pescadores y cazadores que se extendía a lo largo y ancho de la Europa septentrional, reforzar el Pilar de Ártico era, por ende, una prioridad total, ya que no sólo sostenía la inmensa columna de agua desde Atlantis, sino que reforzaba las bases del mismo hielo.

Guardé mis papeles en un cofrecito con llave que me había dejado Isaak, cosa que le agradecí infinitamente, y lo escondí detrás de las tablas de la cama, no estaba de más vivir prevenidos. Salí a dar una vuelta, esta vez más confiada de poder caminar entre los atlantes. Por todo Atlantis había enormes jardines de algas y corales dispuestos en forma caprichosa, con muchas curvas, similares a los jardines que veían en los libros que tenían los reyes de Francia del siglo XVIII. Llegué al Coliseo a tiempo de ver a dos jóvenes luchando, me sorprendió ver que en el Santuario Marino no había restricción en el uso de armas, pues uno de ellos, un chico calvo de piel muy blanca, tenía un grillete en cada mano; mientras su oponente se defendía con una larga lanza.

Me senté en una de las gradas junto a la entrada para observar, tratando de pasar desapercibida. Alrededor de los jóvenes, un pequeño grupo los vitoreaba en círculo en medio de la arena. Los gritos se escuchaban como un ejército de espartanos listos para la batalla, me recordaba un poco a ciertos aprendices del Santuario también, que se pavoneaban con los brazos en alto mostrando su fuerza bruta sobre el resto, aunque no tuvieran un dominio del Cosmo. Mi asombro fue mayúsculo cuando les vi usar sus armas con su Cosmo, aumentando la potencia de los golpes: cada que el joven del grillete lanzaba su arma, el suelo se llenaba de pequeños pero profundos cráteres. El chico de la lanza lograba bloquear con eficacia los lances del otro, hasta que ambos salieron volando en direcciones opuestas tras el choque de sus Cosmos.

A lo lejos, un canto se escuchaba y vi a ambos jóvenes levantarse como resortes, ambos mirando para todos lados como si estuvieran desorientados, me pareció muy extraño tal comportamiento, pero al mirar a mi alrededor, los demás aprendices hombres que estaban junto y dentro de la arena, miraban también para todos lados desorientados. Cuando el canto cesó, vi a Tethys entrar en la arena y a todos dispersarse en dos minutos, me dio risa pensar que ésa mujer era la Shaina de Atlantis, aunque era más refinada y coqueta en sus ademanes, no había nada más que las diferenciara. Miré con atención, se acercó a ambos contendientes y tras unas palabras en el oído de cada uno, éstos volvieron a ponerse en pie y a continuar luchando. No quise seguir mirando cuando la arena se llenó de sangre, y el cotilleo de las gradas se convirtió en gritos. Cerré los ojos y me puse en pie, de vuelta a la salida.

\- ¿Demasiado para ti, Santa de Plata?

Volteé a mirar a la Marina de Sirena, tenía una mueca de triunfo y superioridad en el rostro que me disgustó inmediatamente. Se acercó, cerrándome la salida del Coliseo, caminando en círculos a mí alrededor, observándome con descaro de arriba abajo. Traté de pararme firme y desafiante también, no le iba a permitir que me intimidara.

\- No me gustan las carnicerías, Sirena.

\- Eso es evidente… desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras débil de carácter.- Momento, ¿esto iba personal? Porque no recordaba haberle hecho nada, es más, ni siquiera la había tratado la última vez que la vi. Recordé que Isaak me había dicho que era una criatura territorial, pero estaba muy equivocada si pensaba asustarme de esa manera. – Aunque, esta vez veo algo diferente en ti, no puedo adivinar qué es.

\- No sé de qué hablas- Contesté fingiendo desinterés, yo sabía muy bien qué había cambiado en mí durante el último mes, pero eso no tenía por qué ser de dominio público, y a ésta mujer nada tenía que interesarle acerca de mi vida, mi personalidad o, incluso, mis habilidades como Santa, mi trato era exclusivo con Poseidón. Él sí se daría los permisos para juzgarme, era parte de su potestad, pero nadie más.

\- Yo tampoco sé, aún… algo en tu aura me molesta menos, ya no irradia la misma ingenuidad molesta del principio.

La miré de hito en hito, ladeando la cabeza. Me encogí de hombros y pasé junto a ella, abriéndome paso hacia afuera, por fin. Di unos pasos seguros y ligeros hasta que tuve el Coliseo lo suficientemente lejos, luego emprendí la huida hacia un lugar junto a la villa de los Capitanes Marinos donde no había nada construido. Hice unas cuentas sesiones de patadas, y lancé mi Gran Cuerno contra una roca que soportó estoica la intensidad de mi ataque, haciendo que la tierra temblara y levantando arena, minutos después en lugar de la piedra, había un enorme hueco en el suelo. Más me demoré en ver lo que había causado mi ataque, que un grupo de Marinas en rodearme, todos con lanzas, tridentes y látigos en manos: me golpeé con las manos en la frente por mi torpeza, pero necesitaba entrenar, el mes anterior me había costado horrores reintegrarme a mis actividades y rutinas en el Santuario y Aldebarán me había dado el sermón de mi vida por no continuar con mis sesiones diarias.

No tuve más remedio que levantar las manos en señal de rendición.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Santa de Atenea?- Dijo un hombre mediano, con una larga barba que cubría la mitad de su pecho y un enorme tridente empuñado en dirección mía.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarlos. Sólo estaba entrenando.

Todos se miraron confundidos, hasta que una armadura ocre y naranja apareció entre la multitud de trajes y armaduras azules y negras: Sorrento. Todos le abrieron paso como si fueran imanes, mientras él se acercaba a mí, con el gesto tranquilo. Podía jurar que internamente estaba muriéndose de la risa, pero no tenía como saberlo. El que si se iba a reír de lo lindo iba a ser Kraken, cuando se enterara.

\- ¿Extraviaste el camino, Santa de Cetus?- Efectivamente, Sorrento estaba a dos pasos de tirarse al suelo de la risa. Quedé maravillada con su capacidad de autocontrol, pues su voz sonaba lo suficientemente serena como para que los demás entendieran que no pasaba nada.

\- Lo lamento mucho, General de Siren, sólo quería entrenar un poco… creo que se me ha ido la mano- Dije, avergonzada de verdad al ver el enorme hueco que había dejado mi puño en el suelo, menos mal era tierra inerte llena de piedritas y con los corales a varios metros de distancia, sino, creo que la historia hubiera sido distinta.

\- Eres nuestra invitada, sería una descortesía inmensa si alguna Marina te impidiera desarrollar tus actividades normales.

Me sacó de en medio de la multitud tras una indicación leve del mentón para que le siguiera. Caminamos en silencio de vuelta al templo de Poseidón, y cuando estuvimos a punto de entrar, no pudo contener más la risa. Primero dejó escapar un suspiro, como si fueran sus últimos intentos, hasta que se inclinó sobre sí mismo a reírse sin descanso ni consuelo. Me apoyé en una columna, de brazos cruzados a mirarle con el ceño fruncido, juraría haber visto un par de lagrimillas rodas por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrenarte junto a los Capitanes Marinos, Aimée? Eres suicida.- Dijo, aclarándose la garganta y limpiándose una esquinita del ojo derecho.

\- Ya te dije que se me fue la mano, no tenía ninguna intención de poner a temblar el suelo de esa manera – Protesté, hasta que recordé un pequeñísimo detalle y me puse pálida de repente - ¿Estoy en problemas con Poseidón? Por favor dime que no. – Chillé, llena de angustia súbita.

\- ¿Con…? Nah, Julián ni siquiera está en Atlantis.

Me senté en el suelo, soltando todo el aire de un tirón, aliviada. Lo último que quería era enfurecer a Poseidón, pero necesitaba un espacio para continuar entrenándome, no fuera que mi Cosmo y fuerza se vieran reducidos por falta de práctica. Miré de reojo a Sorrento, que miraba hacia la entrada del Templo Pirncipal.

\- Sorrento- Volteó a mirarme – Igual, creo que necesitaré un lugar autorizado en el que me pueda entrenar.- asintió.

\- También necesitas con quién entrenarte, y creo saber muy bien con quién…- Rodé los ojos, exasperada. Si su idea era fastidiarme por mi relación con Isaak, la iba a tener muy fácil, siendo él algo así como su jefe. Me llevó ante el líder de los Capitanes Marinos y de las Nereidas, para explicarles que yo entrenaría en las mañanas con él o con el General de Kraken, y que estaba autorizada para hacerlo, todo eso para evitar que pensaran que yo estaba intentando atacar Atlantis o algo parecido. Creo haber comentado que los Capitanes Marinos eran los que seguían en rango a los Generales Marinos, y las Nereidas era el equivalente a las Amazonas.

\- ¿Siempre hay un líder en cada división de las Marinas, Sorrento?

\- Si, pero más una cuestión de organización que de jerarquía.

Me dejó por mi cuenta en el centro del Templo Principal, le vi hasta que dobló una esquina y desapareció.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me decidí a acompañar de nuevo a Aioros al Templo de Atenea por fin. Me daba escozor de saber que vería a las varias vestales de la vez anterior mofándose de mí por mis fachas, y más ahora que el entrenamiento había subido de nivel y estaba llena de moretones, pálida y flacuchenta, pero me valió madres. Me puse el mejor peplo que encontré y me até el cabello en una alta cola de caballo, salí a tiempo ver cómo Aioros se ponía la armadura de Sagitario: era todo un espectáculo, el aura y energía que irradiaba la armadura no tenían comparación con ninguna otra de las Doce Armaduras Doradas. Tenía días en los que me sentaba horas completas a mirar los intricados detalles de Sagitario, seguir sus contornos y formas, podría jurar que la Armadura y yo nos caíamos bien. Todo eso se magnificaba cuando mi maestro la usaba, prueba de la pureza y valentía de su alma.

Andar con él por el Santuario era divertidísimo, todo el mundo se lanzaba al suelo en reverencia del legendario guerrero mientras que él sólo pedía devoción a su diosa, nada de actos exagerados hacia su persona. Siempre le veía sonrojarse levemente cuando un niña o una mujer mayor le daban algún regalo a su paso, y sonrojarse profusamente cuando algunas de las vestales más atrevidas le lanzaban miradas no tan inocentes. Parecía un niño, para mi maestro, haber vuelto a la vida en un Santuario en el la mitad de sus estrictas reglas sobre la amazonas y habitantes femeninas habían cambiado radicalmente, le resultaba incómodo y difícil a ratos, y había tenido tan mala suerte de ser mi maestro… al primer día de entrenamiento me pidió que usara la máscara, por un tiempo mientras él se acostumbraba, y tuvo que soportar mi pataleta de ira.

Subiendo al Templo nos encontramos de frente con Shura, que acababa de llegar de su misión es España. Como estaba detrás de Aioros, pude detallar con todo descaro lo bien que se veía de jeans y una sencilla camiseta azul oscura de manga larga y cuello. La Caja de su Armadura era lo único que parecía no combinar, tenía el cabello más largo también. Ambos Caballeros se saludaron brevemente, intercambiando unas palabras que no me molesté en interpretar, en su camino escaleras abajo, sentí que me rozó la mano, volteé a mirarle y me mató el ojo en respuesta, haciéndome reír de la dicha: no iba a perder la oportunidad de pasar un rato con él que me estaba dando, esperé a que Aioros se perdiera en el Templo de Atenea para salir desprevenida y como quién no quiere la cosa, de vuelta a la Calzada Zodiacal.

\- Pensé que me ibas a dejar plantado.- Dijo, saliendo como de costumbre, de entre una de las columnas al lado izquierdo del templo, del lado opuesto a la enorme estatua de Atenea.

\- Te lo mereces, eh.- Dije, fingiendo indignación, cruzando los brazos y mirando en dirección opuesta, para luego voltear a verle de frente.

\- Te eché de menos- Tomó mis manos y las besó con delicadeza, luego me atrajo hacia sí. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro depositando un leve besito, y eso fue todo lo que me permitió mimarle y acariciarle. Pasé parte de la tarde contándole cómo iba mi entrenamiento, y las noticias del Santuario. El, también, me contó superficialmente cómo había ido su misión y las visitas breves que hizo a mi antiguo maestro, al suyo y a un par de conocidos de regreso a Grecia. Traté de tomarle la mano más de una vez pero me esquivó todo el tiempo, para cuando estuve a punto de irme, ya tenía mal humor y ganas de patearlo desde el balcón del segundo piso en el que estábamos sentados.

\- Odio que seas tan esquivo- Solté de pronto. Sentí su mirada sobre mí un largo rato hasta que suspiró, resignado.

\- Qué pesada te pones- Soltó, de pronto de humor, luego sentí que me tomó la mano. – Para que sepas, hice un tanteo, y la idea de alguien pretendiéndote no le hace gracia a tu maestro… no es tan sencillo.

Volteé a mirarlo, hecha un furia pero algo se me rompió dentro cuando vi que tenía el gesto contraído en una mueca de angustia. Yo no podía pedirle que solucionara sus culpas con Aioros y al otro día se le enfrentara para defender algo que él quería sin pararse a pensarlo más de una vez. Hice un puchero al aire y le puse la mano sobre la espalda, se puso en pie y me besó en los labios para mi alegría y sorpresa, sin decirme ni una palabra. Le besé con la misma intensidad y pasión, hasta que me obligó a apartarme de él, cosa que hice a regañadientes.

\- Entrena conmigo mañana.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oíste, si quieres que esto se repita Aioros no debe sospechar… al menos hasta que hable con él, Eva.

Acepté su "maravillosa" idea de ocuparse de parte de mi entrenamiento, después de todo, el conocimiento que él tenía para concentrar el Cosmo y manejar los tiempos muertos de los ataques eran justamente lo que yo necesitaba para desarrollar mi _Thunder Bolt_, era lo que había permitido que Aimée consiguiera fortalecer su Gran Cuerno, y eso me daba minutos extra para compartir con él. Me había parecido raro, rebuscado y extravagante su idea de entrenarme, pero era un esfuerzo bien calculado para poder pasar ratos juntos, aunque la interacción no implicara romance entre nosotros, algo se iba a tener que inventar más adelante, pero mientras parecía una muy buena idea. Para cuando Aioros bajó del Templo de Atenea, él ya me había ganado en tres round, yo estaba llena de moretones, despeinada, y Shura ya había propuesto a mi maestro el entrenarme parcialmente los días de la semana que a Aioros le pareciera.

Resultó siendo la mejor idea de la vida. Un día en el Coliseo, casi me da un ataque de nervios cuando vi a Dennes destilando odio e instinto asesino un par de gradas por encima de Marah. Cuando Shura comenzó a entrenarme por días, el aprendiz de Argol dejó de fastidiarme, dos Caballeros Dorados eran demasiado para él manejar, por lo que buscó una víctima por la que pudiera albergar un odio más razonable. Sin embargo, Shura y Aldebarán lograron sacarla del apuro con un par de miradas y palabras vía Cosmo. Al final de la semana, Shura siempre me dedicaba unos cuantos y escasos amorosos minutos, y con eso me tuvo entretenida y contenta buena parte del año, a medida que mi entrenamiento se complicaba, era menos el tiempo del que disponía y la energía que me quedaba para nada diferente a dormir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Preferí realizar mis entrenamientos durante la noche para evitar demasiados ojos curiosos y no entorpecer los deberes habituales tanto de Sorrento como de Isaak. Además, durante las mañanas me ocupaba ciento por ciento de mis asuntos diplomáticos.

En ésta ocasión no tuve que discutir los temas de rodillas ante el trono de Poseidón, sino que fui recibida en una amplia cámara junto a la sala del trono en donde estaban dispuestos varios cojines y platos llenos de vino y fruta. Era todo tan suntuoso que intimidaba, pero, después de todo, estábamos hablando de Poseidón, y su encarnación, un joven millonario no podría encontrar extraño ninguno de esos tratos. Yo sólo acepté una copa de vino que ni siquiera toqué y tomé asiento en uno de los cojines frente a Julián, que nuevamente estaba ataviado con su larga túnica blanca, broches de oro y una sobre túnica azul profundo.

Estábamos a punto de llegar a un acuerdo varios meses después de habernos sentado a hablar con conciencia y mesura. Ese día esperábamos a un representante de Asgard para que fuera garante de éstos acuerdos, y mi papel era el de mediadora. En el Santuario todo parecía marchar de maravilla también, y las escasas semanas que estuve de regreso estaban llenas de reuniones sin sueño ni descanso con Marah y Eva, quiénes me contaban los por menores de sus entrenamientos, y a veces, de su vida privada, parecían muy felices, y yo también lo estaba. Habíamos llegado a un punto de equilibrio en nuestras vidas donde el dolor, las lágrimas y el sacrificio del pasado daban sus frutos.

Tethys seguía dándome dolores de cabeza, pero aparte de eso, había hecho amistad con una joven nereida llamada Fedra. Ella había terminado por ofrecerse para entrenar conmigo durante las mañanas, así que alternabas mis entrenamientos. También había cedido, por fin, al deseo de Isaak a que intimáramos también en Atlantis, casi siempre en su habitación en donde nadie se iba a atrever a meter las narices, y como hacíamos en el Santuario, yo dejaba un par de prendas entre las suyas para no salir al día siguiente con las mismas fachas del día anterior, aunque daba igual, pues Kaysa había logrado leernos la mente en alguna ocasión, y ni corto ni perezoso le había comunicado al resto de las Marinas acerca de nuestra relación, y por poco se arma la guerra de Troya.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees, Santa de Atenea?!- Gritó Tethys, entrando en mi habitación hecha una furia y con la cara levemente desfiguraba, mostrando sus facciones afiladas de sirena. Me mató del susto verla de esa manera, y que me agarrara del cuello sin que yo previera su reacción, era ya de noche y gran parte de los pasillos estaban desiertos.

\- ¿Ahora qué te hice, Tethys? ¡Suéltame!- Luché contra el miedo que me inspiraba y la obligué a soltarme apretándole la muñeca.

\- Te advertí que te mantuvieras alejada de los hombres de Atlantis…- Quise darme golpes contra la pared por lo patética de la situación. Tethys parecía una hembra en celo defendiendo sus derechos de posesión, -imaginarios- sobre cualquier hombre en Atlantis, pero yo desde el principio me había hecho a la idea de que, pasara lo que pasara, su territorialidad no iba a implicar a Isaak, después de todo, yo le había conocido primero… además, su escena de celos posesivos no era motivada por alguna clase de deseo o gusto reprimido por _mi novio_, sino por su manía extraña de querer adueñarse de todo.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¡No te hagas la tonta!- Su cara se desfiguró aún más, volviéndose más pálida, y sus uñas crecieron el doble de su tamaño. Salí de su alcancé al tiempo que estiró las uñas en dirección a mis ojos, la encaré a cierta distancia, conteniendo un espasmo de horror.

\- No, deja tú de hacerte la tonta. Sé muy bien porqué viniste, Tethys y no lo pienso permitir…- Dije, haciendo una pausa para tomar aire. Mi súbita molestia pareció confundirla, y su rostro volvió a tomar un poco los rasgos delicados que presentaba siempre ante los demás. – Lo que tengamos Isaak y yo no es tu asunto, _**yo**_ le conocí primero_, __**yo**_hacía parte de su vida antes de que llegara a Atlantis,y_**yo**_soy su pareja ahora_…_ a mí no me vengas a joder con tu despliegue de territorialidad.

Tethys palideció momentáneamente, y cuando pensé que se me lanzaría encima con uñas y dientes, salió corriendo cerrando de un portazo, dejándome desorientada y confundida. Con el peor de los presentimientos, salí hacia el cuarto de Isaak, tocando la puerta con afán e impaciencia. Le oí gruñir segundos antes de que me abriera la puerta, todavía medio dormido.

\- No me digas que vienes a lo que estoy pensando…

\- _Varo!_\- Le dije, abriéndome paso hasta su cama y sentándome con las piernas cruzadas. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí con pereza y se sentó a mi lado, pero sin tocarme.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- Exigió saber, tomándome del mentón para que tuviera que mirarle.

\- Pasa que Tethys acaba de entrar a mi cuarto con la cara a medio desfigurar, tomándome del cuello y reclamándome porque estoy contigo…

\- _Valehtelet_… ¿con qué derecho?

\- Esperaba que tú pudieras iluminarme- Dije, tirándome hacia atrás en el colchón, él me siguió y se recostó apoyándose sobre el codo- Me ha dado el susto de mi vida.

\- Tranquila- Me dijo, rozándome la mejilla con la nariz. – hablaré con ella en la mañana.

\- No.

\- Totta kai- Dijo, sin espacio para contrariarle. – Aparte de estar hurgando en mi vida privada, está polemizando con una agente diplomática de otro santuario, _kulta_. Eso no es correcto, tampoco es la primera vez que pasa, ella ya tenía advertido controlar su carácter.

\- Isaak- Me senté de nuevo con las piernas cruzadas sobre su colchón, mirando hacia abajo donde él seguía tendido sobre la cama. – Yo no quiero darle importancia a esto, tengo un mal presentimiento y no pienso entorpecer mi trabajo por la indiscreción de Tethys.

\- Está bien, ei se mitään- Dijo, extendiéndome los brazos, lo abracé de vuelta y giró hasta que quedé debajo suyo, pero con el susto que tenía, en realidad no tenía deseos de nada distinto a dormir abrazada a él como si estuviera pegada, y nada más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente, llegó una pequeña comitiva desde Asgard: Sigfried de Alpha Dube y Hagen de Merak Beta. Ambos llegaron enfundados en sus armaduras de Dioses Guerreros, escoltados por Sorrento y Bian. En el Templo Principal, intercambiaron varias palabras con Julián primero, y luego mi presencia fue requerida ante ellos. Ese día, firmaban el primer acuerdo, en el que se constataba la buena voluntad de ambas partes para colaborar entre ellos. Hacía meses que las Marinas habían entrado con permiso y bajo estricta vigilancia a Asgard, y el Pilar del Ártico comenzaba a recuperar su antiguo esplendor, en palabras de varias marinas, yo no lo había visto ni una sola vez en todos esos meses.

\- La Santa de Plata de Cetus, representante del Santuario de Atenea, será testigo de ésta alianza que por fin se concreta para el beneficio de ambos reinos: Asgard y Atlantis- Dijo Julián, con el tono más solemne que le había escuchado en todo el tiempo que llevaba tratándole. En realidad, conmigo era casi que casual, a excepción de los temas que llegamos a tratar, por fin había logrado que aceptara respetar la soberanía de los súbditos de Odín y mi primer logro se concretaba con la firma de este primer acuerdo, además, con ello, Poseidón estaría obligado no sólo a proteger la tierra y el mar en sí, sino a sus habitantes… íbamos ganado terreno a pasos lentos, pero seguros.

En mi gestión, por así llamarla, tenía pendiente estar atenta a que se retribuyera el Anillo de los Nibelungos a los asgardianos y que Poseidón accediera, si no a interconectar su santuario con el de Atenea, a generar un punto en común estratégico para ambos Santuarios, y así poder contar con un terreno neutro.

Julián se me acercó casualmente mientras Sigfried firmaba el documento en nombre de Hilda de Polaris. Sentí el mismo mal presentimiento que tuve la noche anterior luego de que Tethys saliera corriendo de mi habitación, habló muy bajito, para que sólo yo le escuchara.

\- _Ka, _Aimée… una de mis Marinas ha venido a mí acusándola de arruinar le buen ambiente que existe en este Santuario.

Por poco e hiperventilo de miedo, pero sabía que no había hecho nada malo. Entre otras cosas, porque había sido Tethys la que había irrumpido en la estancia buscando problemas conmigo, y no al revés.

\- Sé a qué situación se refiere, Emperador, y lamento que no se le haya informado que fue a mí a quién se le importunó en primer lugar. Lamento mucho que éste incidente haya llegado a sus oídos, pero en cuanto mí respecta, sólo me estaba defendiendo, prometo, sin embargo, por el gran respeto que le tengo, que evitaré a toda costa que lago así vuelva a suceder.

\- Así debe ser- Dijo, asintiendo y mirando de reojo a los Dioses Guerreros. – Si ha sido importunada, yo mismo me encargaré de aclarar la situación.

\- Se lo agradezco.

Cuando por fin puse mi firma en el documento y se me permitió salí, llamé cósmicamente a Isaak antes de que se le ocurriera hacer laguna locura que me perjudicara a mí, y por extensión a él. Lo encontré en la entrada a su pilar, de muy mal humor.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- Dijo, sin una pizca de paciencia.

\- ¿Qué ahora qué? Pues que Julián me ha prohibido que vuelva a repetirse in incidente como el de ayer, estoy segura que Tethys va a provocarme de nuevo, ¿qué hago?

\- Lo único es hablar con Sorrento…- Dijo, distante, distraído, no muy propio de él.

\- ¿Y tú qué tienes, _namustin_?- Me miró un largo rato antes de contestar.

\- Tethys ha venido a reñirme, le he reclamado y por poco y tengo que romperme los tímpanos, como si con el ojo no fuera suficiente, porque quería ganar un argumento a las malas conmigo. Trata de no dejarte provocar, que estando ella tan cerca de Julián, es muy fácil que ponga la situación a su favor.

\- Hitto!- Dije molesta. Le di un breve besito y me fui, tenía que buscar a Sorrento y pedirle su consejo y ayuda. Tethys podía estar muy cerca de Julián, pero Sorrento era su hombre de confianza. No iba a dejarle ganar con trampas ni arruinando todo por lo que había trabajado durante meses por sus caprichos. Además, estaba a pocos días de volver al Santuario, Marah y Eva pelearían por sus armaduras y yo tendría un tiempo libre para estar con ellas en su alegría, porque sabía de sobra que ambas iban a ganarse una armadura digna de su Cosmo, su valentía y su carácter.

**A/N: **

**Í̱tan éna korítsi to̱n oneíro̱n. Mi̱n apelpízeste:** Era un sueño, chica. No desesperes.

**Oneiros:** Mundo de los sueños. No sé si de verdad lo llaman así, pero para fines de la historia, así será, jajajaja. Si alguien sabe el término correcto, le agradezco me ilumine.

**Xypní̱sei Eva, eínai énas efiálti̱s!: **Despierta, Eva, es una pesadilla!

**Varo!:** ¡Cuidado! (finés)

**Valehtelet:** ¡No puede ser! Literal: mientes (finés).

**Totta kai:** Desde luego.

**Ei se mitään:** No pasa nada.

**Hitto!:** ¡maldición! (finés).


	20. Unleashed

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece de ninguna manera, aunque amaría ser dueña de Isaak de Kraken como mínimo, los derechos pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Crossroads está escrita con propósitos de entretenimiento, y como ejercicio de escritura.

Feliz lectura.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 20: Unleashed**

Situaciones desesperadas requieren situaciones desesperadas. El día exacto en el que cumplí un año bajo la tutela de mi maestro, y comenzando el año, Aioros decidió que había sido muy blando conmigo, y que necesitaba entrenarme arduamente de nuevo, so pena de perder mi chance de ganar una armadura. Las pruebas estaban muy cerca y seguía sin poder desarrollar mi _Atomic Thunderbolt_.

Estaba en el techo de Sagitario, al medio día, llevaba casi ocho horas ahí sentada, con el trasero plancho y las piernas entumecidas. Mi Cosmo había logrado tomar un color anaranjado más intenso en todo éste tiempo, también tenía una consistencia considerable; en general, era dueña de su dominio. Sin embargo, cuando llegaba el momento de atacar, no lograba equilibrar las fuerzas de mi Cosmo con la velocidad del ataque, resultando en un desastre en el que mi propio poder me propulsaba hacia atrás. De las técnicas que había aprendido de mi maestro, ya dominaba el _Infinity Break_, que usaba esencialmente como defensa.

\- No puedes seguir así, Eva. Si no contra atacas, no vas a ganar una batalla nunca… a menos que sea cuerpo a cuerpo, y las posibilidades en ese terreno son tan variadas que mejor prefiero no correr el riesgo.

Aioros a veces podía ser tan exasperante, sobre todo cuando se ponía en plan conservador acerca de la lucha entre Santos y Amazonas. De por sí, había sido ya un reto enorme el que aceptara que yo no iba a usar la máscara bajo ninguna circunstancia porque ya no había ninguna ley que me obligara. Tuve que hacerme la tonta, porque me iba peor si le contrariaba directamente.

\- Ya lo sé, Maestro, pero no logro dividir mi Cosmo para que se convierta en pequeños golpes.- Dije mientras me recostaba en el techo sin su permiso, como entregándome a la resignación. Temí que fuera a atacarme por desafiar su orden de estarme quietecita; en su lugar, se sentó junto a mí, encendiendo su Cosmo.

\- Dime qué sientes- Estiró el brazo para que quedara sobre mi cara, aparte de la calidez y fuerza de su Cosmo, había algo nuevo: su Cosmo calentaba, pero no por acción de toda esa energía junta en su mano, no, calentaba de verdad, como si fuera una fogata. Luego, sentí que la temperatura incrementó y pequeñas lucecitas comenzaron a revolotear en la mano de mi maestro.

Me levanté como un resorte, me alejé de su alcance y alcé la mano, sintiendo el calor del sol y acerqué el otro a su mano, se sentía exactamente igual. Ese descubrimiento puso a funcionar mi curiosidad, y cuando eso pasaba, generalmente aprendía mejor cualquier cosa. Volví a ponerme en posición de loto y encendí mí Cosmo, sin necesidad de hablar, Aioros extendió su Cosmo y lo hizo arder a la par con el mío.

\- Nuestro elemento y nuestra estrella protectora, Eva, revitalizan la doble naturaleza que poseemos. Recuerda las historias sobre Quirón que te he contado, del gran conocimiento que poseía… deja que todo eso llene tu energía vital, permítele instruirte.

\- Pero…

\- No pienses, sólo siente tu Cosmo fluir, conéctate con el centauro que hay en ti, déjalo vagar libre para que enseñe a tu parte humana- Encendí un poco más mi Cosmo, traté de no pensar en el proceso de desintegrarlo en pequeñas cantidades, sólo me permití dejarle fluir por mi cuerpo y permitirle nutrirse de la fuerza vital del sol, gradualmente creció en tamaño hasta alcanzar el de mi maestro.

\- ¡Sí, eso es! Divídelo _país,_ concéntrate en un pequeño punto y hazlo atravesar y romper el entramado de tu Cosmo, haz que los átomos se rompan para crear tu ataque.

Hice como Aioros indicaba, tomé una pequeña bolita de Cosmo como referencia, me concentré en seguir su movimiento dentro de la gran masa de energía, y de pronto lo vi, los pequeños entramados que mantenían firmes los enlaces de los átomos. Me concentré en guiar la pequeña bolita en medio de varios grupos, y uno a uno se fueron soltando, hasta que se formaron grupos más pequeños, y para que no se salieran de control, los uní con pequeños hilos de Cosmo a la bolita inicial. Varias esferas giraban a mi alrededor: a simple vista no se percibía ningún cambio, pero al interior yo sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, el principio rector del _Atomic Thunderbolt_ se me presentaba claro. De pronto sentí calor, pero no era la energía abrasiva del sol la que me calentaba, era mi propio poder, girando a una velocidad increíble. Me puse en pie y apuntando hacia unas rocas atrás de Capricornio, lancé mi puño: una proyección cósmica de mi ser salió para dividirse en pequeños cometas de energía y calor que impactaron las rocas con gran estruendo, seguro Shura me iba a regañar si alguna roca caía dentro de Capricornio, pero en ese momento Aioros y yo éramos una dupla de urracas que gritaban emocionadas por mi nuevo logro.

Varios días después, mi entrenamiento consistió en lo mismo, una y otra vez hasta que la velocidad con la que separaba los átomos de mi Cosmo y me ponía en posición de disminuía. La prueba final fue enfrentarme contra el _Atomic Thunderbolt_ original, el de Aioros, y me supo a cuernos ese entrenamiento, porque era evidente el que fuera un santo tan admirado, su Cosmo era poderosísimo, así lo sentí cuando la potencia de su ataque superó la del mío y me lanzó contra un risco, raspándome la espalda, de por sí quemada por el sol. Eso fue suficiente para terminar el entrenamiento, Aioros me brindó unos primeros auxilios y me envió a limpiarme y curarme las heridas.

…

\- ¡Joder, tío, no seas tan brusco, maldita sea! ¡ME DUELE!- estaba boca abajo sobre un _kline_, con media espalda descubierta, apretando los puños y pataleando de dolor mientras Shura me aplicaba unas compresas en los brazos y hombros para calmar el ardor que sentía a causa de la insolación, luego de haberme limpiado las raspaduras con agua oxigenada. Tantos días alimentando mi Cosmo con el sol, sin embargo, después de varias semanas entrenando en el techo de Sagitario y en los cabos cercanos al Santuario, mi piel lo estaba resintiendo.

\- No seas bocona, chica malcriada- Me dijo para provocarme, muerto de la risa. A Shura le hacía mucha gracia el que yo soportara estoicamente mis entrenamientos para luego irme a quejar con él de que me dolía todo, en un intento porque me diera masajes, me mimara y se decidiera a darme más que simples besitos de vez en cuando, con tan mala suerte que luego de un tiempo el muy perspicaz santo de Capricornio se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, y dejó de seguirme el juego.

\- Entonces ten cuidado, ésta vez sí me duele todo- Chillé.

\- Ya, ya…- Me aplicó otra compresa fría, luego un poco de aceite de almendras para rehidratar la piel. –esta vez sí te mereces todos los mimos que desees- terminó de aplicarme el aceite y me dejó recostada sobre el _kline_, mientras él ponía todo en su sitio de nuevo, antes de sentarse junto a mi cabeza para que yo pudiera recostarme en su pierna, mientras él me acariciaba el cabello, que ya me bajaba desde más de la mitad de la espalda y que caía por un costado.

Shura había, por fin, hecho las paces del todo con sus culpas y andaba de vez en cuando con Aioros por el Santuario nuevamente, como en los viejos tiempos, según ellos. Aioria a veces se les unía, aunque era muy escasa la ocasión, estaba empeñado en hacer de Marah una Santa a toda costa, y me constaba de la intensidad de sus entrenamientos, pues yo los vivía casi de la misma manera. A veces, nos ponían a entrenar juntas para que diéramos cuenta de nuestros avances, aunque casi siempre éramos benévolas la una con la otra.

\- Sigo sin entender- Soltó Shura, rompiendo el silencio – porqué puñetas es que no usas todo lo que sabes cuando entrenas con tu maestro, no estarías así.

\- Por enésima vez, Shura- protesté mirando hacia su abdomen, pero sin molestarme en cambiar de posición, su pierna era muy cómoda- no me sale, no sé por qué… o bueno, no me salía, ¿tenemos que hablar siempre de mi entrenamiento? Yo no tengo la cabeza fría para pensar en los daños colaterales de mis entrenamientos, ¿contento?

Le oí reír y sentí la vibración en mi cara, me volteé sobre el lado que menos aceite tenía y me apoyé sobre el codo para mirarle.

\- Sólo quiero que seas la mejor, _cariño_\- Odiaba que usara apelativos amorosos conmigo cuando trataba de distraerme, peor mentiría si dijera que también me moría de la dicha cuando lo hacía. Me acarició la mejilla antes de inclinarse y darme un beso, lo atrapé del cuello para que no se levantara y me respondió enrollándome las manos en la cintura. Nuestra relación había avanzado lo suficiente como para que él pudiera sentirse cómodo conmigo; por fin habíamos vuelto al punto en el que estábamos antes de Aioros reviviera y la inteligencia emocional de Capricornio saliera de vacaciones. Para mí alivio, Aioros parecía no sospechar mucho de nuestra relación tampoco, y asumía nuestra familiaridad como un rasgo de personalidad característico de los españoles, cosa que nos lo facilitaba todo.

\- Parte del crédito es tuyo, _amor_\- Tuve que aguantarme la risa al verlo palidecer brevemente, dos podíamos jugar a lo mismo. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ser adorable y batí mis pestañas coquetamente.

\- Parece que ya estás mejor, ¿debo enviarte con tu maestro ahora?- Lo miré con odio.

\- ¿Me estás echando?

\- ¿Eso crees?- Su buen humor esfumándose en dos segundos.

\- Eso parece, no te quiero molestar- Me levanté del kline, molesta, incapaz de pillar la broma, lo oí suspirar de aburrición. Me organicé las ropas de entrenamiento y en dos segundos ya estaba en la puerta, pero él me tomó de la muñeca antes de que saliera de la salita privada en la que estábamos. Al pobre le había costado horrores entender mis constantes cambios de humor, porque contrario a él, yo no era un ser paciente, no era buena con las bromas con indirectas o las frases de doble sentido, cosas en las que él era un experto consumado.

\- No seas delicada-. Nos quedamos viéndonos con el ceño fruncido unos minutos, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a ceder en su posición. A veces peleábamos por tonterías, éramos como el agua y el aceite, y a pesar de eso, nos adorábamos como idiotas, aunque a veces pareciera que simplemente estuviéramos encaprichados el uno con el otro. – Aquí podemos quedarnos todo el día…

\- ¡Déjame salir!

\- No.

\- Venga, ya, que me dejes salir- Forcejeé, buscando un huequito por el cual escabullirme.

\- He dicho que no.

\- ¿Por favor?- Supliqué y él volvió a reírse. Antes de dejarme ir, me tomó de la cintura y me dio un abrazo, que le devolví con algo de ansiedad, buscando siempre un poquito más de contacto con él. No es que yo sólo pensara en sus besos y caricias, simplemente, mi seguridad emocional dependía de demostraciones físicas de afecto.

De regreso en Sagitario, me encontré con Aioria que parecía estar discutiendo con Aioros. Pasé como un suspiro para no importunarlos. Me cambié por una blusa de tela más delgada que no me lastimara tanto la insolación con el roce de la tela, y me preparé para ir a dormir.

Minutos después, Aioros entró en mi habitación.

\- ¿Cómo siguen esas heridas?- Le respondí con una sonrisa tímida. Él se me acercó y me revolvió el cabello para despeinarme, obligándome a lanzarle una almohada para que me dejara en paz. – Eres una mujer fuerte, Eva, estarás bien.

\- ¿Usted cree, maestro?

\- Estoy convencido- Dijo, inflando el pecho de orgullo, tal cual lo hacía Aioria cuando hablaba de los progresos de Marah. Eran idénticos, a excepción de su color de ojos y cabello, los dos hermanos podían confundirse, pues sus ademanes eran exactos, mucho más que los de Saga y Kanon que eran gemelos idénticos. Más aún cuando Aioria había crecido solo, sin la figura de su hermano. – Olvídate de ese aprendiz, Eva. Él no tiene por qué hacerte daño, y si lo intenta, tienes la fuerza y habilidad suficiente para patearle el trasero, le sonreí con mayor amplitud, la idea de poder partirle la cara a ese hombre horrible me daba cierta tranquilidad. Además, desde el principio, mi maestro se había mostrado protector y estricto, él no iba a permitir que ningún aprendiz con ínfulas de superioridad se atravesara en mi entrenamiento, y por ende, en su trabajo y responsabilidad.

Los acosos de Dennes habían disminuido durante el último año, en parte porque había conseguido una nueva víctima que parecía feliz de andar cosida al desgraciado todo el día. Era una aprendiz, tal vez de Shaina, y cuando no estaba soportando las duras rutinas de su maestra, se la podía ver haciendo las veces de porrista cuando él se batía a duelo con algún otro aprendiz. Lo peor de todo era que se pavoneaban con pasión exagerada cuando yo estaba en el Coliseo, cosa que me aburría horrores. La primera vez que me los encontré, venía tras Shura y Aioros, que de lo entretenidos que iban conversando, ni cuenta se dieron de que me había quedado atrás, en parte porque la chica me había cerrado el paso.

\- Si no me constara que si te pongo un dedo encima, ese par no duda en molerme a golpes, te cobraría lo que me debes.

\- Nada te debo, eres mal perdedor y no aceptas que te rechacen ese no es mi problema.- Respondí de mal humor, aunque no se atrevía a molestarme o golpearme con su cinturón como antes, no dejaba de fastidiarme, sin duda buscando una respuesta agresiva de mi parte que nunca llegó. La chica miraba confundida, y antes de que dijeran algo más, salí al alcance del par de Dorados, con tan mala suerte, que me topé primero con Shura y su oído biónico. Tuve que explicarle que había tenido algo con Dennes en el pasado, pues comenzó a bombardearme de preguntas que terminaron por ponerme nerviosa, pues temía su reacción ante la persecución insistente de mi ex. Para mi sorpresa, no me dijo nada, pero en adelante, me protegía con ferocidad a la menor señal de cercanía de Dennes.

\- A ver… cálmate, que yo no soy inválida y puedo cuidarme sola.- Le dije un día, que salíamos del Coliseo, incómoda al ver como Shura se interponía protectoramente entre Dennes y yo.

\- No- Dijo con terquedad- No me gusta cómo te mira, Eva.

\- Shura, no seas denso, por favor…

\- De eso nada, si no te deja en paz se las va a ver conmig-…- Lo interrumpí tapándole la boca, gesto que detestaba con ferocidad. Comenzamos una discusión porque él no entendía que su instinto sobre protector me hacía sentir insignificante y débil, cosa que él encontraba ridícula. Tan enfrascados estábamos en nuestra discusión que no nos dimos cuenta que Aioros nos miraba con la ceja levantada y todo el recelo del mundo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?- Nos dijo muy serio.

Shura se puso pálido, yo comencé a gaguear, nos miramos el uno al otro tratando de sacarnos de ese aprieto. Shura, finalmente, manejó la situación mejor que yo para mi sorpresa, y Aioros quedó si no contento, al menos satisfecho con la explicación. No piensen que mi maestro es tonto o ingenuo, pero era incapaz de pensar o de ver dobles intenciones en nadie, al menos no en cosas cotidianas y sin relación con el Santuario, porque para eso, siempre estaba al pie del cañón, siempre alerta para la acción y atento de la seguridad de nuestra diosa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Cuéntanos más, es imposible que resumas un año en dos frases, Aimée- Marah y yo habíamos conseguido que nuestros maestros nos dieran unas horas libres para pasarlas con Aimée, que había vuelto al Santuario después de muchos meses lejos en Atlantis. Para celebrar el reencuentro, conseguí que Alexandria me regalara otro par de botellas de ouzo.

\- Ya les dije todo, ¡no insistan!- Dijo, roja como un tomate y cruzándose de brazos. Ella todavía seguía siendo la misma chica reservada y tímida de siempre que no soportaba nuestras bromas de doble sentido. La verdad era que el tiempo sola en Atlantis le había sentado muy bien, se veía preciosa con ese cabello rubio, largo, los ojos azules y la piel blanquísima, aun cuando tenía algo más de color por el sol… y su estatura, madre mía, la chica, como bien decía Marah, podía ser una modelo de revista bien cotizada, no había duda de porqué el Kraken estaba con ella a pesar de los riesgos y dolores de cabeza que eso les implicaba.

\- Bueno, bueno- dije para calmar los ánimos –tenemos que aprovechar que estamos juntas de nuevo, ya entendimos que no nos vas a decir más.

Nos dio una mirada reprobadora, pero luego nos enfrió los vasos con un toque de su Cosmo, que también se había fortalecido en la parte que tenía que ver con el aire frío.

…

\- ¿Y ahora qué digo?- Preguntó Marah, ya con varias copas de ouzo encima.

\- Haz una pregunta- Respondió Aimée, impaciente.

\- Bueno, ¿soy hombre?

\- Tía, no más ouzo para ti- dije, quitándole el vaso en un forcejeo- haz hecho esa pregunta dos veces, que no, joder, no eres un hombre.

\- Voy yo mejor- Interrumpió Aimée.

\- ¡Es mi turno, tramposa!- Aimée rodó los ojos, era la menos ebria de las tres, sospecho que en parte porque cierto finlandés con el que salía le había enseñado a beber mejor, antes, ya estaría en el suelo, vomitando todo el estómago y de peor humor del que tenía en ese momento. Cuando bebía, Aimée dejaba de ser un ser paciente.

\- ¿Soy rubia?

\- Sí.

\- Ahora sí, ¿soy popular?

\- No.

\- ¿Y entonces cómo voy a saber quién soy, Eva?

\- Menudo par que son ustedes,- Gruñi- luego te enteras, ¿soy un anciano?

Ambas se miraron sin saber, hasta ahí nos había llegado el juego. Nos quitamos los papelitos de la frente y nos soltamos a reír.

\- ¿Cuál de ustedes es tan chistosa de ponerme a _Lady Gaga_?- Preguntó Marah entre ofendida y divertida. – A ésta la conocí porque estuve unos meses en Londres, sonaba todo el tiempo en la radio… era aterrador.

\- ¿Quién carajos es el tuyo, Eva?- Dijeron al tiempo, me quité el papelito y reconocí mi propia letra, ¿en qué momento me habían puesto mi propio papel éste par? Había escrito _El Cid Campeador_ para ver sus caras tratando de adivinarlo, pero fue igual de divertido viéndolas poner a funcionar sus ebrias neuronas tratando de adivinar quién era mi personaje para darme pistas.

\- ¿Quién me puso a Hitler? Con razón que no era popular…, agh, no importa- Soltamos las tres la carcajada. Pasamos toda la noche bebiendo como vikingos, hasta que nos dormimos una encima de otra, sin orden aparente sobre la cama de Aimée.

…

\- Lo que daría por tener una cámara fotográfica- Una voz nos despertó, al tiempo que abría las ventanas y la luz del sol nos cegaba sin piedad.

\- Cierra la ventana, _namustin_\- Marah y yo nos levantamos de un brinco, cayéndonos estrepitosamente al suelo y arrastrando a Aimée con nosotros cuando la escuchamos protestar y usar el apelativo cariñoso con el que se refería a Isaak de Kraken. Él no pudo aguantar la risa, al ver esa maraña de cabellos largos removerse en el suelo de la cabaña de su _kulta_.

A su favor, nos ayudó a levantarnos del suelo, pero todavía destornillado de la risa. Se metió a la cocina para prepararnos una sopa, mientras nosotras, una a una, nos metíamos a la ducha, Aimée la primera, todavía muertas de la vergüenza. Cuando Cetus salió de la cocina a buscarnos, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no fue capaz de ocultar.

\- Venga, ¿y esa cara? ¿No estarías haciendo cochinadas en la cocina?

\- ¡Eva!- Esquivé mal una toalla que me lanzó, mientras se ponía roja de la vergüenza, cosa que nos indicaba que no había pasado nada.

\- Sensible- Dijo Marah, sentándose a la mesa. Detrás de ella, Aimée entraba con una bandeja con dos platos de sopa, y tras ella, Isaak que se quedó en la ventana junto a la puerta.

\- ¿Y tu plato?- Dijo Marah, como respuesta, Aimée señaló a Isaak de mal humor y volvió a mirarnos a nosotras mientras nos daba cucharas para comenzar. La sopa tenía un aspecto agradable y un olor dulce, seguramente por cuenta de algún ingrediente tradicional finlandés. Aimée tenía la mano apoyada sobre la boca, como conteniendo una arcada o la risa, miré sospechosamente al Kraken peor él ni siquiera nos estaba mirando.

\- Bueno, buen provecho- Dijo Marah, y juntas tomamos la primera cucharada. Dos segundos después entendimos porqué Aimée estaba conteniendo las arcadas, tragamos con dificultad. A mí me dieron escalofríos, de un sorbo largo y tormentoso, me terminé la condenada sopa. Marah, la segunda. Cuando soltamos los platos miramos a Aimée y luego a Isaak.

\- ¿Qué es este menjurje? Sin ofender- Isaak soltó otra carcajada, podría jurar que vi al condenado crío perder el equilibrio en la ventana. Traté de encontrarle el chiste, sin éxito; Marah seguía igual, y Aimée apenas sí podía reírse sin que la atacaran las arcadas.

\- Ese _menjurje_\- Respondió por fin- es una sopa de frutas, una abominación nacional en Finlandia, aunque allá es popular.

\- ¿Popular?- Dijimos Marah y yo al tiempo, ellos sólo se encogieron de hombros. Luego, nos sirvió un vaso de agua y algo de fruta, que agradecimos en el alma, y con lo que terminamos por perdonarle tamaña broma que nos había gastado, no había duda de porqué Aimée andaba enamorada sin remedio del chaval.

Los dejamos solos después de lavar los platos, haciéndole ojitos picarones a Aimée, que por poco sale tras nosotras para desollarnos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- Gruñó Aioros, furioso de verme medio ebria, con las mismas ropas de ayer y llegando a Sagitario a la hora que se supone debía estar lista para entrenar.

\- Estaba en casa de Aimée, maestro, ayer se lo dije.- El dolor de cabeza que tenía en ese momento anulaba por completo mi espíritu combativo, me molestaba bastante esa actitud de viejito que a veces tenía Aioros.

\- Estas no son horas de llegar, Eva, arréglate.- Dijo, dándome la espalda -Hoy entrenaremos _pankrátion_ todo el día, para que aprendas a cuidarte, una guerrera no debe beber, menos de forma irresponsable.

Me arreglé en dos minutos, me lavé la boca y me limpié el cuerpo con agua fría otra vez, aunque me había duchado en casa de Aimée, me sentó muy bien repetir. Mi dolor de cabeza se movió hacia los ojos, augurándome nada bueno si Aioros decidía entrenarme al sol. Era injusto, el primer día que le vi, se emborrachó como una cuba junto a la mitad de la orden Dorada, y yo decidía beber un rato con mis amigas y para él era una desgracia. Aioros podía ser una patada en el trasero cuando se lo proponía, él no terminaba de aceptar del todo el que Atenea hubiera dado algo de dignidad a las Amazonas, no me quería imaginar qué podría llegar a pasar si él se llegaba a enterar de que yo no era precisamente casta… en ese momento comprendí la aprehensión de Shura acerca de hacer pública nuestra relación, además del celo con el que cuidaba su privacidad. Él no quería que mi maestro, con su infinito respeto por las costumbres antiguas, terminara por meternos en un lío.

Salí al corredor auxiliar de Sagitario, sentí que me tomaron del tobillo y tuve que apoyarme en las manos antes de darme en el mentón contra el suelo. Giré a tiempo de esquivar una patada hacia el estómago de Aioros, me puse en pie esquivando sus ataques, azotes y patadas durante buena parte de la mañana.

\- No me gusta que te tomes esas libertades- Dijo, mientras lanzaba un puño.

\- ¡Pero, maestro, sólo estaba con mis amigas!- Protesté, lanzándole una patada – Yo no soy una niña, usted lo sabe.

\- No me interesa, te ausentaste en la noche sin mi permiso, punto.- Trató de enredarme el abdomen con las piernas para tirarme de cabeza al piso, por lo que tuve que rodar varias veces, provocándome arcadas y un mareo terrible.

En medio de la lucha, terminamos en el hall de Sagitario, Milo pasó enviando palabras de aliento a Aioros, burlándose de mí pésima condición física. Recibí otro golpe en la panza, caí al suelo y no terminaba de alzar la cabeza cuando sentí un patadón junto al cuello, como todavía tenía dolor de cabeza el golpe lo intensificó hasta el punto en que empecé a ver borroso y perdí el equilibrio.

\- Pero, ¿qué coño?- escuché la voz de Shura – Aioros, _ti nomízeis óti káneis?_\- Me desmayé, sentí que me tomaron en brazos antes de caer al suelo.

Desperté en una cama mullida, cómoda y calientita. No recordaba que la mía fuera de ese modo, moví la cabeza y un bultito frío me cayó sobre los hombros. Parpadeé antes de abrir los ojos pero estaba en una habitación a oscuras, con una compresa fría sobre la cabeza, traté de levantarme pero unas manos me devolvieron a la cama.

\- Eh, a la cama.- Era Shura.

\- ¿Shura, qué pasó?- Pregunté desorientada, estaba en Capricornio.

\- Que tu maestro no quiere verte, perdiste el conocimiento en el entrenamiento y…- se detuvo a pensar lo que diría- ¿qué puñetas hiciste para que esté tan molesto? Es la primera vez que lo veo así.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí- Suspiré, traté de sentarme en la cama de nuevo y ésta vez Shura me lo permitió, poniéndome una almohada detrás para que me recostara. Todavía me dolía cabeza, tenía la garganta reseca y el resto del cuerpo adolorido… en verdad estaba molesto Aioros, nunca me había golpeado con tanta saña, pero, ¿por algo tan insignificante como pasar la noche con mis amigas? - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

\- Eeem, pasé la noche en casa de Aimée… bebiendo…- Oí a Shura reprimir mal la risa- y llegué a Sagitario para cuando era hora de mi entrenamiento.

\- No, joder, tiene que ser broma.

\- Pues no- repliqué, confundida. Hasta ese momento noté que Shura estaba sentado junto a mí en la cama, y un bombillito se me iluminó. Me llevé la mano al hombro para masajearme, él me tomó la mano, me obligó a girarme y se ocupó de mis hombros él mismo con mucha destreza, resultó siendo muy buen masajista. Además, el contacto de sus manos me relajaba más, sabiéndole tan cerca, a solas y ocupándose de mí, sus atenciones siempre me lograban alegrarme el ánimo.

\- No quiere verte hasta mañana.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero esto ya es el colmo.- Me crucé de brazos, ¿y ahora qué iba a hacer? Era imposible que el tipo más santo entre todos los Santos se comportara así por tamaña estupidez.

\- Verás, - dijo Shura, todavía masajeándome los hombros- Tu maestro tiene la mentalidad de ateniense hecho y derecho, para él, eso es una ofensa porque no has contado con su aprobación, no es mentira cuando dice que tu bienestar es su responsabilidad, él es tu _kyrios_, está actuando como tal.

\- Y una mierda, él no se ha metido en la cabeza que Atenea ha cambiado las reglas para las Amazonas…

\- Lo sé, pero es cuestión de tiempo, creo.- Me dio un besito en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, justo encima de mi cola de caballo, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Me di la vuelta para verle frente a frente, el dolor de cabeza me había pasado y ya me había acostumbrado a la oscuridad lo suficiente como para distinguir su figura entre las sombras. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos, y él me sostuvo de la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra me acariciaba el cabello. – Tranquila, se le pasará.

\- Eso espero,- apoyé mi cabeza en sus hombros, buscando algo de consuelo. Me angustiaba mucho verme en esa situación tan molesta, cohibida como una chiquilla sin experiencia y teniendo que justificar mis acciones. Casi me sentía como cuando había comenzado mi entrenamiento con Albiore unos años atrás, como atada a cadenas invisibles que todo el tiempo me inmovilizaban si daba demasiados pasos hacia adelante. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, ganas de llorar por la ira o de salir corriendo y perderme en un bosque durante días hasta que Aioros volviera a ser el de siempre.

Los labios de Shura en mi cuello me distrajeron, trazando caminitos y moviéndose hasta mis hombros, la mano que me acariciaba el cabello ahora estaba jugando con la piel de mis brazos y costados sobre la camisa. Giré la cabeza para darle más espacio a sus labios, mientras mis preocupaciones sobre el Caballero de Sagitario se iban desvaneciendo. Le besé y su respuesta me sacó de órbita, aparte de que sus besos se hicieron más intensos, me empujó hacia la cama mientras se quitaba su camisa, para mi infinito gusto. Le respondí con la misma insistencia e intensidad y muy rápido terminamos bajo las sábanas, suspirando de placer, desinhibiéndonos, y disfrutando el uno del otro en medio de frases entrecortados en español, inglés y griego.

Cuando terminamos, me recosté sobre él, aspirando su aroma a cedro, sonriendo como tonta contra su pecho. No podía decir que me hubiera molestado en lo absoluto. Me giré a darle un besito y me levanté, dispuesta a vestirme y regresar a Sagitario antes de que Aioros sufriera un derrame si volvía a dormir fuera del templo, pero Shura me tomó de la cintura y me haló hasta su cama otra vez.

\- ¿Para dónde crees que vas?- Me dijo, enrollándome entre sus brazos para que no me escapara.

\- A Sagitario, no quiero que un día como el de hoy se repita…- Dije – bueno, al menos lo que fue la mañana y la tarde.- Shura volvió a reír con coquetería antes de besarme en el cuello otra vez.

\- Aioros no quiere verte, y mejor para mí, ¿eh? Te quiero conmigo toda la noche.

\- Te veo muy decidido, ¿es permanente o temporal?

\- De eso hablaremos mañana- Dijo, serio de pronto. – No arruines el momento así.

\- Ya me preocupé- me di la vuelta para encararle. Volvió a ponerse juguetón y comenzó a llenarme de besos por todo el cuerpo.

\- No tienes porqué.

En la mañana, sin embargo, me desperté y como no le sentí junto a mí, palpé medio dormida el colchón hasta que abrí los ojos y lo encontré perfectamente vestido y arreglado, sentado en un _kline_ y con una arruga gigante en la frente de fruncir el ceño. Me senté y tapé con la sábana al instante, le acompañé en el mueble y recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Venga, ¿qué pasa?- Le pregunté con dulzura mientras le tomaba la mano, enredó sus dedos con los míos y luego de un suspiro largo, tenso y pesado, giró la cabeza para mirarme.

\- Fui muy egoísta ayer, Eva. Pienso qué…- Le puse un dedo en los labios para interrumpirlo, pero me tomó la mano con suavidad para que le dejara hablar. – Debemos hablar con Aioros, estoy harto de tener que verte a escondidas, aunque luego de la reprimenda que te dio ayer, dudo que sea muy receptivo.

\- Eso es problema suyo, no nuestro.- Repliqué con terquedad.

\- Yo no vivo bajo su techo, tu sí, eso es lo que me preocupa.

\- Hostia puta, estamos en el jodido siglo XXI.

\- Técnicamente, no- Rodé los ojos, logrando involuntariamente que Shura se riera. Me robó un beso y me instó a que me arreglara también. Cuando salí de la ducha, lo encontré recostado en la cama sobre el lado en el que había dormido yo. Me puse mis ropas del día anterior con sigilo, pensando que estaba dormido y cuando estuve lista, le toqué el brazo para que se levantara. Nos pusimos en marcha y en Sagitario nos encontramos primero con Irene que se veía pálida, nos miró de reojo antes de desaparecer entre los pasillos.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, esto no tenía pintar de ser bonito.

\- ¿Ustedes por qué están tomados de la mano?- Dijo Aioros cuando nos vio entrar a la cocina juntos.

\- Estamos juntos, Aioros- Dijo Shura antes de que yo pudiera articular aluna palabra. Sentí como sus músculos se tensaban cuando Aioros dejó de lado la lectura que tenía en frente y cerró el libro lentamente, mientras alzaba la mirada hacia nosotros.

\- ¿Juntos? Eso es imposible, Shura- Dijo, al parecer divertido- este es un Santuario de guerreros, qué mal chiste.

\- Maestro, no es un chiste.- La mirada de Aioros pasó de divertida a muy seria, tenía un tic sobre la ceja izquierda que me preocupó. Por reflejo apreté la mano de Shura que me miró de vuelta, y para mi sorpresa, me tomó de la cintura y me apretó contra él.

\- Estamos hablando en serio, sólo quería hacértelo saber.

\- ¿Hacérmelo saber?- Di un respingo cuando Aioros alzó la voz. Se giró hacia mí, me tomó del brazo y me apartó de Shura, que tuvo que soltarme para no lastimarme. - ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué clase de irrespeto hacia nuestra diosa es esto? Shura, nosotros no podemos perder el norte; y Eva, tú eres una _parthenos_ que se está preparando para servirla, no tienes derecho a distracciones.

Me solté del agarre brusco de mi maestro y di unos pasitos hacia atrás.

\- Yo… yo no soy una _parthenos_, maestro.- El resto de la escena corrió en cámara lenta para mí. Aioros me dio una cachetada tan fuerte, que casi logra tirarme al suelo, acto seguido Shura se interpuso entre los dos para que no volviera a abofetearme, teniendo que aguantar un puño de mi maestro, y hablándose ambos a los gritos. Aioros diciendo que yo no merecía servir a Atenea y Shura exigiéndole calma, recordándole que la diosa había cambiado la reglas varios años atrás y que era su deber adaptarse a sus deseos también. La situación escaló tanto que Irene entró y me sacó arrastrada mientras el par de Santos seguían discutiendo, yo lloraba sin poder respirar bien, me sentía enojada, asustada y confundida.

\- _País_, cálmate- Decía ella limpiándome las lágrimas. En la cocina, Aioros y Shura seguían discutiendo, hablaban tan alto que juraría que Milo iba a aparecerse en cualquier momento exigiendo saber qué pasaba. Me daba vergüenza ir donde Atenea a pedir consejo, aunque sí habíamos tenido muchas libertades con la abolición de la Ley de las Máscaras, ella seguía siendo una diosa virgen, ocupada de sus asuntos, mucho más importante que un mal entendido entre mi compañero y mi maestro. Le di las gracias a Irene y anduve hacia la salida, sólo había una persona que podía ayudarme en éste momento.

Entré a Leo llamando a Aioria a los gritos, todavía llorando y temblando. Marah salió de un rincón, abrazándome y preguntando qué pasaba, seguida de Aioria y Agnés. Le expliqué al Santo de Leo lo que pasaba y al principio vi una pequeña sonrisa por la comisura de sus labios, misma que se esfumó cuando le expliqué que se había enojado tanto que estaba peleándose con Shura en Sagitario.

\- Qué demonios…- dijo, conteniendo su temperamento, y andando hacia la salida. – Ese par son capaces de iniciar una Guerra de los Mil Días, vamos _país_, arreglemos esto.

Más tranquila, me despedí de Marah, y seguí a Leo hasta Sagitario a una distancia considerable. Igual me intimidaba el tener que meter a Aioria en éste asunto, sabiendo que Shura celaba tanto su vida privada, pero Aioros no iba a escucharlo a él bajo ninguna circunstancia, y menos si pensaba que era por él que yo había dejado de ser casta, cosa que hubiera preferido, de haberle conocido antes.

\- ¡Hermano, basta!- Aiora entró directo a tomar brazos de Aioros, qué tenía a Shura del cuello, y quién a su vez tenía el brazo amenazadoramente sobre el costado derecho de mi maestro. Ahogué un grito al saber que de no haber llegado antes, bien se hubieran podido matar.

\- ¡No interfieras Aioria! Debo defender el honor de mi estudiante, y el propio…

Miré a Shura nerviosa y le vi contener el impulso de rodar los ojos. Me vio de reojo y se paró frente a mí, por si a Aioros se le ocurría alguna cosa, me tomó del brazo.

"_Lo siento, si hubiera sabido-…"_ Le dije a su Cosmo.

"_No tienes nada que lamentar, pelearía con gusto otra vez. Está exagerando, tú lo sabes, no tienes porqué sentirte mal, estamos juntos en esto"_

Aioria susurró unas palabras al oído de su hermano que se puso pálido de horror, le miró varios segundo antes de calmarse. Nos miró de nuevo, con ira contenida.

\- ¿Por qué?- Dijo al fin Aioros, ya muchísimo más calmado. - ¿Por qué deshonraste a mí aprendiz de esta manera, Shura?

\- Maestro- Me puse delante de Capricornio, antes de que él abriera la boca. – Shura no fue con quién perdí la virginidad- dije, bajando la voz, arrepentida y con dolor de recordar ese hecho tan amargo de mi vida y todo lo que involucrara a Dennes.

\- ¿Quién?- Preguntó Aioros. Yo no quería responder esa pregunta, me daba miedo que saliera de pronto a moler a golpes al aprendiz de Perseo, porque aunque se lo mereciera, le estaría dando una razón para burlarse y humillarme el resto de su vida. Negué con la cabeza, Aioros insistió con un gesto de la cabeza y yo volví a mover la cabeza en negoción.

\- Aioros, ya basta- Dijo Shura, Aioria asintió – Eso no tiene importancia, debes entender que nuestra diosa nos ha permitido ser más humanos, eso no nos descalifica como guerreros.- Sentí sus brazos apoyarse en mis antebrazos y abrazarme, me di la vuelta para llorar en su hombro mientras él me acariciaba el cabello como siempre que buscaba consuelo y seguridad en él. Al rato, Irene entró con una taza de té para mi maestro y nos sacó a Shura y a mí de ahí, ofreciéndonos té también. Yo me tomé el mío de un trago, Shura dejó pasar el suyo, así que también me lo bebí completo.

\- Vámonos.

\- Pero…

\- Cuando se calme vuelves, no pienso dejarte a solas con él.

Si hasta ese momento mi relación con Capricornio estaba en duda por nuestras diferencias, ya no quedaba ninguna. Nunca nadie me había defendido con tanta ferocidad, y sabía que no era una situación fácil para él, tenerse que enfrentar a Aioros, llevarle la contraria e incluso amenazarle luego de que me abofeteara. Shura se merecía muchísimas más consideraciones que las que yo le había dado durante el último año, además, gracias a lo que él sabía, también había progresado en mi entrenamiento, mejorado mis posturas, y en general, complementado todas las enseñanzas que recibía de Aioros.

Regresé en la noche y me encerré en mi cuarto, el templo estaba sumido en completo silencio y oscuridad. Me quedé dormida no bien puse mi cabeza sobre la almohada, pero las pesadillas no me dejaron dormir: grité, pataleé y lloré pidiéndole a Aioros que no se enojara, exigiéndole a Dennes que me dejara en paz y jurando acerca de mi valía como guerrera si se me daba una oportunidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Irene cerró la puerta de la habitación, tenía el ceño fruncido, otra vez la chica había tenido horribles pesadillas que deshacían su tranquilidad y estabilidad emocional, conocía su historia y sabía lo mucho que temía al aprendiz de Argol de Perseo, mismo que ya se había involucrado con otras vestales luego, terminando todo muy mal para ellas, incluida su sobrina, que había desatendido sus advertencias. Ese chico con sus bonitos rasgos griegos, la voz profunda y la mente hábil, era el terror de varias mujeres dentro del Santuario: El Patriarca y Atenea le habían dado una segunda oportunidad después de la expulsión del Santo de Plata, pero no había sido suficiente, era un hombre lleno de rencor y resentimientos hacia sí mismo y los demás.

En el pasillo se encontró con el Santo de Sagitario que trataba de ocultar su preocupación. Lo miró reprobadoramente, había dado un espectáculo bochornoso durante la mañana, entendía sus motivos, pero no la forma; pudo ver la mirada de arrepentimiento en su mirada, le comprendió, después de todo era el Santo más querido por la diosa, le debía su vida pero él también era un humano, tenía falencias, defectos como todos los demás que insistían en ver en él una figura perfecta, inmaculada, poniéndole una carga difícil de llevar.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- Sonrió, después de todo, le había tomado cariño a la chica.

\- He vuelto a darle la bebida de la otra vez, señor Aioros, pero en menor cantidad, no se preocupe.- Aioros asintió- Necesita descanso y tranquilidad, si me perdona, pienso que ni la chica ni el Santo de Capricornio han hecho nada malo.

Su mirada se ensombreció levemente, miró al suelo arrepentido. Aioria se había ido dos horas antes, cuando la chica ya había regresado y encerrado en su cuarto.

\- Lo sé, Irene. Perdóname tú también, aún no me acostumbro… esto en mi momento no era normal, era punible hasta con la vida, y ahora…- Irene apoyó su brazo en el hombro del Santo, se veía tan frágil, como un adolescente que apenas comienza a vivir situaciones de un adulto. Aunque su apariencia fuera la de un hombre mayor, el Santo de Sagitario seguía siendo un adolescente, tantos años en Elysium, viviendo en medio de un idilio no iban a hacerle madurar como fue el caso de su hermano, Aioria. Era cuestión de tiempo, él lo sabía también.

\- Ya habrá tiempo, señor Aioros. Disfrute su vida, y a su estudiante, la chica lo admira.

\- La he decepcionado, y a Shura también… lo puse en una situación terrible, Irene.

\- No se preocupe, estoy segura de que todo se arreglará, vaya a descansar también, joven

Irene dejó las cosas en su sitio, ella misma bebió un porción del té de opio para relajarse, para ella también había sido un shock la situación de la tarde, pero era su deber dar su apoyo al Santo y su aprendiz, para eso estaba en el Templo de Sagitario, lograría revivir el ambiente de paz y tranquilidad a su manera.

Todo iba a estar bien al día siguiente.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N**

**Irene, eísai apascholi̱ménos?:** Irene, ¿estás ocupada? (griego)

**Pankrátion:** En la Antigua Grecia era una competición deportiva de los Juegos Olímpicos Antiguos, una combinación de boxeo, lucha y sumisiones, un antecesor de las artes marciales mixtas modernas.

**ti nomízeis óti káneis?:** ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

**Me he puesto al corriente con Eva, por fin. Espero que ahora sí tengan una perspectiva más clara de cómo es su relación con Shura, faltan unos detalles de su entrenamiento que, una vez pasada la tormenta la harán merecedora de la armadura, agradezco mucho sus palabras amables en los reviews, sus lecturas y sus favs, y sobre todo, por dedicarle unos minutos a cada capítulo conforme salen. Si se preguntan, Aimée ha vuelto debajo del mar a vivir su propio idilio personal, por ahora.**

**¡Besos!**


	21. Vísperas

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece de ninguna manera, aunque amaría ser dueña de Isaak de Kraken como mínimo, los derechos pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Crossroads está escrita con propósitos de entretenimiento, y como ejercicio de escritura.

Feliz lectura.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 21: Vísperas.**

\- Tengo algo para ti- Aioros entró a la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como los niños que acaban de hacer laguna maldad. Estaba en la mitad de mi desayuno, pero él hizo caso omiso y me hizo levantar de la mesa, con media cucharada de avena en la boca, le seguí con una ceja levantada. Casi me ahogo con lo que me quedaba de desayuno al ver a Shura en el pasillo del piso superior, justo donde descansaba la armadura de Sagitario.

\- ¿Y esto qué es?- Mi cara reflejaba muy bie el asombro que sentía, no tenía idea que ese par hubieran hecho las paces después del horrible incidente en el que Shura y yo le contamos a Aioros lo nuestro; aunque pareció calmarse, igual la idea de que él y yo intimáramos le seguía molestando lo suficiente como para exigirme que si pasaba la noche con él, llegara al templo antes de que él saliera y lista para entrenar. Todavía no lograba que Aioria me confesara qué le había dicho a su hermano para bajar las revoluciones de su humor en dos segundos, pero no me iba a rendir.

\- ¡Sorpresa!- El tono burlón de Shura me hizo reír, aunque no estaba segura si en verdad se trataba de una sorpresa. Ambos me arrastraron frente a Sagitario que envió un chorro de energía cálida hacia mí como saludo, mismo que le respondí con una reverencia. La enorme flecha dorada brillaba con intensidad. Justo debajo, había un paquete rectangular, muy bien empacado, me volteé a mirarles y ambos tenías sendas sonrisas y sus ojos brillaban de expectativa.

\- Ábrelo, _país_\- Con una mueca, me incliné sobre el paquete y lo abrí tratando de no arruinar mucho las cintas, aunque moría por rasgar el papel con violencia. Dentro, una caja negra con finos trazos rectangulares y una tarjeta que leí antes de abrirla, me di la vuelta para sonreírles, era un regalo de los dos. Aioros estaba a un par de pasos de mí, inclinado casi sobre mi hombro esperando a que abriera la caja, podría jurar que era el más emocionado de los dos; Shura, por su parte, andaba recostado contra una columna, su rostro adornado con _esa_ sonrisa de medio lado que me enloquecía y su actitud de "estoy bueno, y lo sé perfectamente".

No pude contener un gritito de emoción cuando abrí la caja y me encontré con un carcaj, una set de flechas y un arco como el que tenía la armadura de Sagitario. Me tomé mi tiempo examinando cada pieza, varias flechas y el arco, era negro, con finas líneas formando arabescos de color dorado y azul egipcio, lo que significaba que era un regalo caro, la cuerda era brillante, como si fuera de plata, las flechas también eran negras, con remeras azules y verdes, como plumas de pavo real. El carcaj era negro por completo, sólo la correa de soporte tenía el mismo entramado de arabescos que el arco, no pude contener mucho rato las lágrimas, me giré y me le lancé a Aioros al cuello, que me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, igualmente emocionado. Hice señas a Shura para que se acercara y cuando se agachó para darme un besito en la mano, lo tomé del cuello a las malas para abrazarlos a ambos, me moví para quedar en el medio mientras seguía llorando como tonta.

\- Es… es increíble, gracias a ambos- Dije, casi sin voz. Shura se soltó de mi abrazo y me despeinó, divertido al ver mi reacción exagerada, conmigo todo era siempre así, emoción en exceso, por eso se me daba tan mal cuando tenía pesadillas o veía a Dennes en el Coliseo. Aioros me soltó también y me limpió las lágrimas, luego se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó un par de protectores de brazos, como los suyos.

\- Ahora sí tienes el juego completo.- Volví a abrazarle.

\- ¿Nos vamos a quedar todo el día aquí, o quieres usar tu nuevo regalo?- Dijo Shura, acercándome el carcaj y el arco. Los tomé, no muy segura de cómo manejarlos: me colgó el carcaj en la espalda y el arco, por el lado de madera. - luego aprendes a colgártelo bien, vamos.

Salimos a Cabo Sunión, detrás de los riscos cercanos al mar, para practicar. Me puse los guantes de cuero nuevo y tomé el arco, en principio se sentía enorme en mis brazos, tardé un poco en lograr enderezar la flecha antes de poder disparar. Capricornio y Sagitario me daban indicaciones ubicados detrás de mí por su propia seguridad. Me dejaron hacer unos primero tiros caprichosos, luego de eso Shura no dejó solos a mi maestro y a mí, era hora de la lección.

\- El arco, Eva- djo Aioros, tomándolo de mis manos- representa la fuerza del guerrero, la potencia física, la parte que te conecta con el centauro que habita en ti.- Tensó la cuerda la cuerda con sus dedos, los músculos de su brazo se contrajeron por la fuerza. – La flecha, por su parte- soltó el arco y sacó una de las flechas del carcaj, jugando con ella entre sus dedos- es como un rayo de luz que rompe las tinieblas, es un medio de inspiración, no en vano los dioses que inspiran amor, salud, y protección poseen todos flechas: Eros, Apolo, Artemisa… todo ellos son arqueros excepcionales, nuestra señora, Atenea, ilumina con su sabiduría al guerrero; sin importar el arma que uses, ella te guiará en una batalla y por eso es tan importante que seas una gran arquera.

\- Maestro, ¿hay alguna razón en particular por la que deba aprender a usar el arco y la flecha?

\- La hay- dijo, señalándome con la punta de la flecha, como si estuviera jugando con ella, luego la puso en mi palma – He decidido que aprendas el arte del arco porque eso implica que aprendas a conocerte mejor, que tus miedos no te repriman más; que aprendas a luchar con control, y quién quita, que en el futuro puedas llevar la flecha de Sagitario con honor.

\- ¿La flecha de Sagitario? No, maestro, usted no estará…- Negó con tranquilidad.

\- Sagitario y yo estamos en buenos términos, Eva, pero llegará un momento en el que tengamos que dejarnos, y quiero que estés preparada.- Asentí, infinitamente honrada con sus palabras y aliviada de saber que no me estaba legando su armadura ni nada por el estilo, hubiera colapsado de terror. – Ahora sí, manos a la obra.

Entrenamos durante varios días con el arco y la flecha por las mañanas, y por la tarde nos dedicamos a perfeccionar mi _Atomic Thunderbolt_, al que ya le había pillado mejor el principio de funcionamiento. La idea que Aioros tenía era que en algún momento, yo lograra insuflar mi Cosmo en la flecha, justo como él hacía, para darle potencia. Mientras, seguía luchando con tomar bien el arco sin dejar caer la flecha antes de lanzarla.

\- Toma el arco con la mano contrario al ojo con el que mejor veas, necesitas ese lado para tomar y lanzar la flecha.

\- ¿Así, maestro?- Como era zurda, mi lado izquierdo estaba mejor dispuesto para los combates. Tomé el arco con la derecha y lo cargué con la flecha con la mano izquierda, aunque tenía la flecha algo torcida pues en ese momento volteé a mirar a mi maestro.

\- Mirada al frente, Eva. En éste momento sólo existen el arco, la flecha y tú, no pierdas el objetivo nunca.

\- Si, maestro.

…..

Estaba sentada en las gradas del Coliseo, Aioros había decidido darme un tiempo de descanso del arco y la flecha mientras mis dedos corazón e índice se curaban un poco, fortaleciendo la piel antes de retomar la práctica. Ya le había pillado el hilo al asunto, y sólo quedaba la práctica constante para afinar mi resistencia y puntería.

\- ¡Qué milagro verte de nuevo por aquí!- June se me fue encima, dándome sendos abrazos que devolví de buena gana. Ella siempre había sido como la maestra cómplice que nos daba aliento cuando los entrenamientos se ponían feos, incluso me ayudó muchos meses cuando Albiore debía retirarse del Santuario y así mi progreso no se viera truncado por mi regreso a las actividades de vestal en el Templo del Patriarca. Junto a ella venía Shun de Andrómeda, quién era también siempre muy amable, saludó con una inclinación de cabeza respetuosa.

\- Aioros me ha dado un descanso, estoy de vuelta al mundo real- Repliqué.

En la arena, las dos discípulas de Shaina se sacaban los ojos y las uñas con cada golpe que se daban sin que su maestra lo impidiera. Ese era su estilo, siempre agresivo, siempre a la defensiva sin mucha mente ni análisis en el ataque. Una de ellas ya llevaba tiempo entrenando, con seguridad que en unos meses competiría contra a mí y los demás candidatos a armadura.

June me hizo señas para despedirse y volví a quedarme sola en las gradas observando el combate que iba ganando la aprendiz mayor de Shaina. La pequeña era la primera vez que la veía, sus movimientos de defensa aún eran torpes, signo inequívoco de que era casi nueva.

Tan metida estaba en la pelea que a duras penas me inmuté cuando sentí que alguien me rozaba el hombro y me acariciaba el cabello. Casi me da un infarto al voltear y ver a Dennes jugando con la punta de mi cola de caballo, retorciéndola entre sus manos, mirándome con esa lascivia asquerosa que no ocultaba nunca. Me puse en pie de inmediato, tomando la precaución de halar mi cabello primero no fuera que se le ocurriera arrastrarme hacia él con mi coleta.

\- ¿Tan rápido te vas?- dijo con sorna –estaba disfrutando el roce de tu piel y cabello, como en los viejos tiempos.

No pude ocultar una mueca de fastidio y horror de sólo pensarlo, su semblante seductor cambió de inmediato a uno hostil, se puso de pie en la grada y me retó. Me quedó petrificada en mi sitio mientras él llegaba con pasos largos hasta el centro de la arena, que quedó vacía de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué esperas, alumna de Aioros?- Dijo uno de los aprendices mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzada en las gradas.

\- No me digas que te has paralizado de miedo- era Shaina. - ¿acaso lo que te han enseñado tu maestro no es suficiente, sería una lástima?

Reaccioné en el segundo en el que la Santa de Plata tuvo la osadía de burlarse de mi maestro, amiga de Argol tenía que ser a fin y al cabo; pero no se las iba a dejar tan fácil. Era verdad que me aterraba luchar contra Dennes, pero no iba a permitirle a nadie manchar el nombre de mi maestro, aunque pareciera una cosa imposible. No todos lo respetaban de la misma forma en el Santuario, pero yo les iba a enseñar, bajé con pasos lentos hasta la arena, buscando calmar mi cabeza que iba a mil por hora con recuerdos desagradables, y la sensación de asco y suciedad

\- Vas a pagar ese desprecio con sangre, zorra.- escupió Dennes con odio – Dime con quién te estás revolcando, ¿será tu maestro? ¿O quizá prefieres los platillos de tu tierra indigna y la cama de Capricornio? No trates de ocultármelo, porque lo sé muy bien.

Tuve que contener el pánico, porque a pesar de todo su veneno, no era ningún idiota, tal vez por eso terminé enredada con él tanto tiempo. Podía ser un animal que sólo se comunicaba con fuerza bruta, pero era muy astuto y sagaz, eso no podía negárselo. Me llevé las manos al abdomen, prediciendo un ataque sucio de su parte para lanzarme al suelo y partirme las costillas a golpes, y tuve razón. Como yo no decía nada, se lanzó contra mí, su pie derecho apuntando a mi torso, y los puños buscando golpearme en la espalda para sacarme el aire.

Sostuve su pie entre mis manos, bloqueando su embestida. Con él tenía que hacer un juego de velocidad, pues la fuerza no era mi fuerte. Le hice perder el equilibrio golpeándole con fuerza en la pantorrilla y lanzándome hacia atrás. Me caí tratando de esquivar uno de sus ataques y él provechó para alzarme la cabeza desde el cabello.

\- Dime con quién, Eva. Lo mataré a la menor oportunidad, me da igual que sea un Caballero Dorado.

\- ¡Déjame en paz, cabrón!- Grité, apretando su muñeca con fuerza para que me soltara el cabello.

\- No, Evaluna, tú eres mía, ¿me oyes?- Me enfurecí al sentir que me rozaba el pecho y lamía el lóbulo de mi oreja, asqueada le di una patada en la entrepierna y tuvo que soltarme. Hice un ademán de limpiarme la suciedad, y cargué mi _Atomic Thunderbolt_, esto era demasiado, tenía que desembarazarme de éste embrollo por mí cuenta o no iba a dejarme en paz, a él le valían cinco madres que mi maestro le prohibiera joderme la vida, él no iba a perder oportunidad si yo no actuaba.

\- _¡Gorgone's wrath!_\- Gritó, al tiempo que yo lanzaba mi _Atomic Thunerbolt_ pero ambos ataques fueron neutralizados por uno superior que reconocí al instante: Excálibur. Fruncí el ceño, ¿por qué detenía mi pelea? No le iba a permitir que me defendiera anulando mi habilidad combativa, pero no era el momento de hacerle el reproche, no iba confirmarle a Dennes una de sus sospechas sobre mí, Shura lo mataría. Volteé a ver al Dennes, estaba pálido, su rostro estaba contraído en un rictus que ocultaba perfectamente lo horrorizado que estaba, sonreí levemente, éste hablaba más de la cuenta. Tras Shura estaban Aioros y Saga.

\- Tengo entendido que esa técnica que estabas ejecutando, aprendiz, te la ha prohibido el Patriarca, ¿por qué la usas?- Saga se apresuró a decir antes de que Shura pudiera decir alguna palabra, juraría que estaba viendo rojo, sabía que estaba furioso hasta las medias, aun así no sentí lástima por Dennes.

\- S-Saga, señor…

\- Santo de Géminis para ti, ese es mi rango, y por el que espero se me trate- Tuve que aguantarme la risa, se hubiera visto muy mal que me lanzara a rodar por el suelo y reírme sin control.

\- Santo de Géminis- corrigió, ya molesto por la humillación pública a la que se sentía sometido- no estaba ejecutando la técnica al cien por ciento.

\- Haz desobedecido una orden directa del Patriarca, sal de la arena inmediatamente- Rugió Shura, matándole con la mirada. Aioros se ubicó a mi lado, preguntando con un gesto si estaba bien, asentí. Dennes salió de la arena escoltado por Saga que lo seguía muy de cerca, la que le esperaba.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunté mientras andaba entre Aioros y Shura, de vuelta a Sagitario.

\- Ese aprendiz estuvo a punto de volverte piedra con ese ataque.- dijo Aioros con la palabra "preocupación" tatuada en la frente.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Chillé de horror, y di un brinco cuando unas rocas junto a Shura se partieron en dos. Le tomé del mentón para que se calmara, obligándole a mirarme, cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su temperamento. Cuando llegamos a Sagitario Aioros se excusó y nos dejó solos.

\- Lo que daría por partirle la cara…- gruño Shura de nuevo.

\- Venga, ya. Cálmate, eso sería confirmarle que estás conmigo…- Sus brazos se tensaron un momento y luego soltó una exhalación larga, se veía agotado. – Además, con el escarmiento que le dio Saga, va a tener suficiente en qué pesar por muchos días- dije, sin poder aguantarme más la risa, Shura me imitó aunque con menos gana.

\- Está bien.- dijo, resignado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¡Volviste!- la voz cantarina de Fedra inundó todo el salón, junto a ella otros aprendices voltearon a mirar con sorpresa nuestro reencuentro. – Te extrañé, Aimée, no es lo mismo entrenar sin ti.

Me encogí de hombros, algo apenada por el comentario, pero le envolví en un cálido abrazo. Fedra prefería entrenar conmigo siempre que Isaak o Sorrento se lo permitieran, pues así podría usar sus ataques sin limitarse, y para mí era el entrenamiento perfecto. Era la primera vez que ingresaba por mi cuenta al reino marino, no terminaba de desvanecerse el mareo que me producía el condenado torbellino de la entrada; pero estaba aliviada de no haberme perdido en el bosque de algas. Después de terminar mi audiencia con Poseidón, salí al descanso principal donde me encontré con Fedra, me había dado el aval para comprobar por mi propia cuenta los avances en sus negociaciones con Hilda, por fin me había permitido visitar el Pilar del Ártico pues de ahí se accedía con mayor facilidad a toda la Europa del Norte, y por ende a Asgard que se encontraba entre las montañas de Noruega.

Fedra me indicó el camino hasta el sendero que llevaba al Pilar, mismo que custodiaba Isaak. Sin embargo, una vez me adentré por los caminos de coral, sentí varias presencias detrás de mío, atentas pero sin llegar a ser agresivas. Conforme me acercaba al Pilar, la temperatura disminuía considerablemente y los peces que se veían en el fondo del mar eran cada vez más extraños, más de una vez me asusté por una sombra enorme que pasaba cada tanto a través del océano.

\- Aimée, Santa de Plata de Cetus- Me di la vuelta al escuchar mi nombre- Somos los encargados de guiarla a salvo hasta el Pilar de Ártico, mi nombre es Yan, Capitán Marino de la Beluga- dijo quién hablaba, un joven de estatura considerable, ojos muy azules y el cabello rojo, junto a él, había una chica de cabello negro, ojos hazel y más o menos de mí estatura- ella es la Marina del Tiburón Boreal, Irina.

Hice una leve inclinación de cabeza y les seguí diligente. Sin preocuparme por buscar el camino, tendría tiempo seguir observando cuando ser merodeaba en el mar sobre nosotros, la mayoría de ellos iluminaban el espacio por el que circulaban, dando un espectáculo precioso, varios bancos de peces subían y bajaban huyendo de los tiburones. A medida que nos acercábamos, los bosques de coral iban desapareciendo. Caminamos mucho tiempo, tal vez una hora antes de llegar a un claro enorme, rocoso y sin mucha vida alrededor. El pilar sobresalía por encima de dos hilares de pequeños pilares, más pequeños y cuadrados que le daban una presencia más imponente. Estaba ubicado encima de una enorme escalera de piedra en medio de la que podía verse la entrada a la parte subterránea y habitable, tal vez, del pilar; el suelo estaba tapizado con rocas y hielo azul, la nórdica en mí se sentía emocionada de estar rodeada de tanto hielo, el frío era sin duda mi elemento.

\- El General de Kraken vendrá muy pronto- Indicó Irina, que me hizo señas para que la siguiera a través de las escaleras. Dentro, había un enorme salón principal en el que una chimenea con el fuego encendido invitaba a sentarse junto a ella en uno de los mullidos muebles de color blanco. Más al fondo, la habitación se dividía en tres partes: justo al frente una enorme escalera oscura indicaba la salida hacia la parte superior del Pilar, a la derecha e izquierda había escaleras de madera pulida, imaginaba que conducían a los cuartos, pues era imposible que Isaak viviera solo en un lugar tan grande.

Irina me dejó instalada cómodamente junto a la chimenea, mi piel resintió tantos años fuera del hielo. Frente a la chimenea había una enorme biblioteca, que no tardé en curiosear. Constaté emocionada que la mitad de los libros estaban en finés, había un par en ruso, sueco y noruego, un tanto en griego. Muchos de ellos eran sobre historia, geografía y mitología; pillé una copia del Kalevala y lo tomé, amaba ese libro con locura. Era una copia nueva, similar a la que yo tenía. Unos pasos me sacaron del libro, escuché la voz de Isaak acercarse mientras hablaba con Yan en un idioma que no comprendí, ¿ruso, tal vez?

Antes de entrar a la sala, Yan se despidió y dio la vuelta. Isaak entró cerrando la puerta, que no había visto, tras él. Le sonreí divertida, siempre hacia lo imposible por encerrarme con él en alguna parte, incluso en mi propia casa, de la que tuve que tomar posesión un día que me pilló de mal humor.

\- Lástima que estemos en _mí casa_, y que quién mande aquí soy yo- dijo, adivinándome el pensamiento. Dejé la copia del libro en su lugar y encogiéndome de hombros, cerré la distancia entre los dos, echándomele a los brazos. – te extrañé, _kulta_.

\- Yo también, _namustin_\- Estuvimos mucho tiempo sin vernos, casi unos dos meses desde el día en que Marah y Eva se emborracharon conmigo y él nos pilló la mañana siguiente, para colmo, debía volver en unas semanas al Santuario para estar ahí con mis amigas en su lucha por una armadura. Sin mucha ceremonia, terminamos en el sofá antes de que él me levantara en brazos y me llevara escaleras arriba hasta su cuarto.

….

Me estiré perezosamente para levantarme, alzándole a él conmigo. Ya no me daba vergüenza que me viera desnuda, estaba en un punto de comodidad, y parte de eso tenía que ver con su infinita paciencia y comprensión, él sabía muy bien que yo había crecido enclaustrada, cohibida y educada bajo una estricta filosofía que condenaba todo lo carnal.; al principio me sentía torpe, en cambio ahora hasta me sentía sexy estando con él, tenía mayor conciencia de mi cuerpo y de lo que me gustaba.

Y aunque Isaak protestó por el poco tiempo post-romance, terminó vistiéndose de mala gana y siguiéndome hasta el salón principal. Después del placer, estaban los negocios, y nosotros teníamos que viajar a Asgard para ver de primera mano si Poseidón en verdad estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato, nos sentamos alrededor de un mapa del Ártico que Isaak sacó de uno de los estantes de la biblioteca, centré mi atención en la parte que tenía indicaciones sobre Asgard, los pueblos aledaños, y las corriente que los rodeaban y desembocaban en el Ártico. Alcé al sentirme muy observaba, él me miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Qué?- dije juguetonamente. Él me sonrió de vuelta.

\- No tenemos que hacer esto ya… además, no me puedo concentrar, _kulta_\- Rodé los ojos.

\- No seas necio, _namustin_, o Poseidón nos lanzará al mar a que nos coman las ballenas.

\- Dudo mucho que alguna ballena trate de hacerte daño.- se defendió, en una clara alusión a mi estrella protectora, que mucha gente confundía con una ballena, pero que en realidad era un monstruo marino similar a una quimera. Daba igual, yo no tenía ganas de ponerme excesivamente cariñosa con él en ese momento, menos cuando sus subordinados debían de saber que éramos pareja, eso no me daba ninguna tranquilidad y lo último que quería era entrar en ese juego. Ya habíamos tenido nuestro momento.

\- Bueno, sí, pero no insistas… -dije, casi como puchero – no quiero….- soltó un bufido leve, se dio la vuelta para disimular su ego herido, antes de tomar otro mapa y abrirlo junto al que ya estaba, éste era un mapa de Asgard. Aun así me tomó la mano y no fui capaz de rechazarlo de nuevo.

Muy brevemente me explicó en qué región de Asgard había Marinas extrayendo hielo y tomando muestras del suelo para llevar hasta Atlantis. En otro lugar, me mostró donde estaban buscando el Anillo de los Nibelungos, de acuerdo a lo que había pasado en la batalla con los Santos de Bronce y los datos mitológicos en los que se mencionaba que el anillo regresaba por su cuenta a su lugar de origen en las profundidades del Rin.

\- Mmm, ¿éste Rin no es el mismo de Alemania, verdad?- pregunté, tratando de que con esa tontería se le subiera el ánimo, estaba tan serio y profesional que ya me estaba preocupando por si había arruinado nuestra relación de dos años. No funcionó, simplemente negó con la cabeza y me señaló una rayita en el mapa.

\- Ese Rin, se refiere al lago Svanevatn, en Noruega- me señaló el mapa y pude ver que estaba en la frontera con Finlandia. No pude evitar sonreír de emoción – Y sí, cruza una parte de Finlandia- continuó, otra vez leyéndome el pensamiento, aunque era muy obvio, en realidad, en el momento en el que su dedo tocó la línea que mostraba la frontera con Finlandia, solté un chillido emocionado.

\- ¿Y cuándo salimos para allá?

\- Mañana.

\- O sea que tenemos tiempo- se giró y me miró como si tuviera otra cabeza, luego levantó mucho su ceja derecha antes de mostrar una risita de medio lado. Me paré de mi silla para abrazarle, con algo de miedo de que me rechazara, después de todo sabía que le había herido el ego, _"hombres…"_ gruñí mentalmente antes de dejarme besar. Esta vez sus caricias fueron más dulces, nos sentamos en el sofá pero sólo nos besamos, aunque yo traté de incitarlo a más, maldita sea, me la estaba cobrando.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el camino hacia Asgard también había un enorme remolino, pero éste, a diferencia del que había en el Mediterráneo, no giraba con tanta violencia, seguramente por la ausencia de olas, mi estómago lo agradeció porque el desayuno había estado muy bueno. Recibí el viento helado como una epifanía, la nieve bajo mis pies se sentía deliciosa, blanda, tardé unos minutos en asimilar que mi armadura me protegía muy bien del frío, y que por eso podía dedicarme tanta contemplación. Isaak me miraba divertido, para él no era tan extraño ni novedad, había entrenado y vivido toda su vida en los hielos eternos, tanto de Rusia como de Finlandia y Noruega, no fui capaz de contener el impulso de lanzarme sobre la nieve, jugar con ella y gritar como una chiquilla emocionada. Irina y Yan no se atrevían a decir nada, pero sus caras reflejaban la pena ajena que sentían, nos acompañaron hasta la entrada del Valhala, donde recibieron instrucción de Isaak de volver a Atlantis, lo miré confundida.

\- Son las condiciones de Hilda- dijo sin más.

\- ¿Quién sois?- gritó el guarda desde la atalaya de vigilancia. Llevaba un uniforme blanco sobre el que portaba una armadura azul oscuro, de un tono más claro que el que usaban las Marinas.

\- Soy Isaak de Kraken, General Marino del Ártico y ella es Aimée, Santa de Plata de Cetus.

\- La señora Hilda los espera- nos abrió la gran puerta con la polea a una velocidad impresionante. Isaak me indicó que ingresara y siguió detrás de mí hasta que otro guardia nos hizo detenernos para que esperáramos. Una figura de cabellos rojos y una armadura verde se acercó a nosotros.

\- Guerreros de Poseidón y Atenea, mi nombre es Alberich de Megrez Delta, yo los llevaré hasta el Castillo donde la señora Hilda los espera.- Cuando el Dios Guerrero se dio la vuelta, le tomé mano a Isaak, había algo en ese hombre que no terminaba de gustarme, y si algo tenía mi intuición, era que pocas veces se equivocaba con sus impresiones.

"_Ese hombre me intimida, tiene algo que no me gusta, namustin"_

"_A mí tampoco, creo que éste era el que quería los zafiros de Odín para su propio beneficio, pero no debes preocuparte, kulta."_\- Asentí al tiempo que le soltaba la mano.

Unas escaleras empinadas eran el último tramo que nos separaba del Valhala, Megrez Delta se dio la vuelta y nos extendió la mano, dándonos a entender que a partir ahí estábamos por nuestra propia cuenta. Suspiré ansiosa, Isaak volvió a ponerme en frente, dando una mirada de soslayo la Dios Guerrero antes de seguirme. Un paso en falso y podíamos dar por terminados nuestros días, la escalinata era golpeaba por fuertes corrientes de aire muy frías, daba gracias por ese día en el bosque en el que Isaak, por accidente, me había pasado una parte de lo que sería luego su Cosmo helado, de lo contrario, dudaba ser capaz de soportar las altas temperaturas a la intemperie, de no haber sido así, nunca hubiera entrenado con Crystal o con Camus; la capa de Cetus no abrigaba mucho.

\- ¡General de Kraken, sed bienvenido de nuevo!- Una chica de largos cabellos rubios, con ojos azules muy claros y toda una pinta como medieval saludó a Isaak con mucha familiaridad, él hizo una inclinación de cabeza respetuosa antes de girarse hacia a mí.

\- Señorita Flare, ella es Aimée, Santa de Plata de Cetus, y la persona que envía el Santuario. Aimée, ella es Flare, la hermana de Hilda de Polaris y nuestra guía- Flare asintió y sonrió ampliamente, me tomó de las manos, intimidándome un poco por su familiaridad y espontaneidad. Era amable, cálida. Imitando a Isaak, hice una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Gracias por la bienvenida, Señorita Flare.

\- Guardo un cariño muy especial por Atenea y sus Santos, me alegra que estés aquí. Vamos, mi hermana los espera.

Los pasillos del Valhala eran muy oscuros, pocas velan iluminaban el camino que nos llevaba al trono de Hilda, y lo hacían mal. El lugar era aterrador, imposible de que pudiera sentirse acogedor, y me recordaba mucho las primeras noches luego de haber llegado a Lintula, la sensación de sentirme pequeñita e indefensa en un lugar tan grande. Por reflejo me moví hacia Isaak quien discretamente apoyó una de sus manos en mi espalda.

"_Debería avergonzarte tener las manos heladas, Aimée"_ me regañó, cuando rocé su mano con el costado de la mía, hablándole a mi Cosmo. Tal vez tenía razón, pero estaba emocionada de estar en medio de la nieve de nuevo, y también estaba terrada de llegar a Asgard para concretar meses de conversaciones indirectas, lo último que se me cruzó por la cabeza fue protegerme las manos. Encendí brevemente mi Cosmoenergía para calentarme antes de que pudiera seguir con su sermón, sonrió complacido y yo tuve que cerrar los ojos antes de rodarlos, no fuera que apareciera algún asgardiano que pensara que estaba faltándole al respeto a la princesa de Asgard, yo tenía esa clase de mala suerte, Tethys era un ejempo concreto.

\- ¿Ha sido duro el viaje, Aimée?

\- N-No, señorita Flare- La mueca divertida de Isaak me hizo sufrir un ataque de pánico, ¿a qué estaba jugando? Era evidente a leguas que aunque firmaran un acuerdo con Atlantis, en Asgard no se los tragaban, y ahí estaba Isaak jugando conmigo como si estuviéramos solos en un lugar neutral.

"_¿Qué haces? Como te vea algún Dios Guerrero sonriendo así pensará quién sabe qué cosas, y no quiero que te entierren vivo por pensar que eres insolente"._

"_No puedes ser más exagerada porque no te lo propones, kulta. Está bien, me pondré terriblemente serio para tu tranquilidad"_

Le di un codazo leve y volví mi cabeza la frente, cada que cruzábamos miradas yo sonreía como una tonta. A veces me daba algo de pena ser tan obvia en mi gusto y afecto hacia él, ya que él no se portaba tan afectuoso a veces, en parte por su manía de querer explicar todo, claro, eso a menos que estuviéramos en la cama, y siempre me sorprendía constatar que se transformaba en otra persona, una más espontánea, cuando pasábamos la noche juntos. Se relajaba y no pensaba tanto, era casi un alivio.

"_¿Quieres explicarme por qué estás de tan bueno humor, namustin?"_

"_¿De verdad quieres saber AHORA?"_

Le lancé una mirada recriminadora e hice un puchero mirando otra vez los largos cabellos de Flare. Los mechones estaban a un par de centímetros del suelo, y como lo llevaba suelto se veía más largo y abundante. Me llevé la mano instintivamente al mío, sobre la base de mi trenza triple, también había dejado crecer mi cabello mucho, ya las trenzas no eran una cuestión de gusto sino de necesidad, no fuera que se me enredara por ahí con la armadura, caminando o en una potencial batalla. A veces lo enrollaba en una trenza tipo corona para estar más cómoda, y cuando lograba peinarme así, pasaban un par de días antes de cambiar de peinado.

Sigfried de Alpha Dube nos recibió frente a dos puertas azul oscuro y decorados ocres que trazaban dos enormes águilas en cada lado. Extendió su mano con galantería hacia Flare, y ella la tomó, pero sólo se rozaban las puntas de los dedos. Isaak y yo entramos tras ellos a un salón enorme, similar a la Sala del Patriarca pero con un pozo en el que ardía un fuego de llamas azules. Al fondo, Hilda nos miraba sentada desde su trono, custodiada por dos quimeras de piedra.

\- Hermana, por fin ha llegado el día. – Saludó Flare con mucha solemnidad, tal vez demasiada para estar hablándole a su hermana – El general Marino de Kraken y la Santa de Plata de Cetus han venido juntos, como señal de alianza, ¡es un día maravilloso!

\- Lo es, hermana. Sean bienvenidos Caballeros de Atlantis y el Santuario, estas tierras se regocijan con su presencia y lo que ésta implica. Descansad por hoy, recorred los jardines y sentíos como en casa, Sigfried os acompañará.

"_En realidad me va a vigilar, para que sepas"_ una risita acompañó ese comentario, él no podía evitar ver las dos caras de la moneda siempre, aunque no era agradable sentirse vigilado todo el tiempo, yo también lo sabía.

"_No seas venenoso"_ traté de amonestarlo, pero la risa traicionó mi voz cósmica.

\- Agradecemos su amabilidad y hospitalidad, Señorita Hilda. Para nosotros, esto es un acontecimiento de suma importancia y nos honra con sus palabras- Me apresuré a contestar, mis palabras eran sinceras, me alegraba saber que mis esfuerzos, los de Isaak y muchas otras personas más dentro de Atlantis, el Santuario y Asgard estaban dando frutos.

…

\- Si me golpeas en la cara, Aimée, no respondo.- advirtió Isaak, ya perdiendo la paciencia. Yo estaba corriendo entre los árboles del bosque fuera del Valhala, había pedido permiso a Hilda para recorrerlos por mi cuenta porque me recordaban mi infancia, mi justificación pareció complacerla aunque recordaba la mirada de advertencia en los ojos de Sigfried, iba a tener que acostumbrarme.

Estábamos a finales de la temporada invernal. El sol ya salía durante unas pocas horas y alguna vegetación empezaba a retoñar, pero aún había nieve suficiente para que yo pudiera revolcarme, abrir y cerrar los brazos y piernas y hacer bolitas de nieve que le lanzaba a Isaak. Igual, en Asgard la primavera no llegaba con la ausencia de nieve, eso nunca sucedía. Hice una bolita pequeña, yo no estaba jugando cuando le dije a Isaak que planeaba bombardearlo con nieve porque se me antojaba y él no tenía una pizca de ganas de seguirme la corriente. Con cuidado, lancé la bola sobre su lado izquierdo, pero calculando que no fuera a golpearlo, su Polvo de Diamantes detuvo la bolita en pleno vuelo, se puso de pie sin decirme una palabra y salió en dirección hacia el castillo.

\- ¡Namustin!- Chillé con voz melosa – no te enfades, no iba a golpearte- Lo halé del brazo para que se detuviera, aunque no se dio la vuelta. Le enrollé los brazos sobre la parte superior del abdomen.

\- Te dije que no lo hicieras.

\- Lo sé, pero sólo quiero divertirme contigo, no seas antipático.- Suspiró antes de soltar el agarre de mis manos sobre él y girarse. Tomó mi palma derecha y la puso abierta sobre su ojo izquierdo.

\- Me duele, ¿contenta? Me pone nervioso que hagas eso porque no puedo esquivarte, y es un infierno.

\- Me lo hubieras dicho, Isaak. – Tomé su rostro con ambas manos, obligándole a que se inclinara para darle un besito sobre el párpado. Los músculos de su rostro se contrajeron involuntariamente. – Te veo tan cómodo en este ambiente, que no se me ocurre pensar en eso, confía en mí.

\- Confío en ti.

\- Entonces no seas gruñón. Sé que suena infantil, pero esto es especial, juega conmigo.- Sonrió contra mis palmas.

\- Prefiero mirarte, es todo un espectáculo.

\- Cuidado, que puedo empezar a cobrar, ¿eh?- me robó un beso y me separé de él asustada, ¿y si nos veían en Asgard? Una cosa era nuestros santuarios de origen, allá ya era noticia de vieja data, pero, ¿y si se ofendían? Sentí la mirada admonitoria que me lanzó y me encogí de hombros, tal vez era paranoia mía. Me acerqué y le di un beso discreto, no podía perder los valiosos y escasos momentos que pasábamos juntos peleando por tonterías.

…

La región de Finnmark, en donde se estaban los glaciares que necesitaba el Pilar del Ártico, se encontraba en el extremo norte de Noruega. Desde Asgard tuvimos que cabalgar varias horas antes de ver los primeros poblados de pescadores. La plaza central tenía modernos edificios, pero a medida que nos acercábamos a la frontera, era cada vez más complicado ver casas a varios metros a la redonda. La mayoría eran de lapones, y muchos de ellos se encontraban contando sus renos o dándoles de comer.

\- Señorita Hilda, ¿podría preguntar por qué rodeamos Asgard en lugar de cruzar directamente hasta la frontera?- Me daba curiosidad, la ruta que estábamos tomando no tenía ningún sentido. Habíamos salido de Asgard, rodeado el pueblo más cercano para volver a tomar el camino de vuelta al castillo y desviarnos a través del bosque hacia el punto en el que las marinas se encontraban sacando varios y pesados bloques de hielo.

\- El camino ha estado fallando últimamente, no deseo correr riesgos. Aunque parezca contradictorio, es la forma más rápida de llegar, desde Asgard debemos cruzar colinas escarpadas y pasos en los que hay avalanchas constantes.

\- Comprendo.

\- ¡Estamos cerca!- dijo Flare inclinándose en una ventanilla del enorme carruaje en el que íbamos. No terminaba de comprender como dos tipos con la altura y complexión de Isaak y Sigfried cabían cómodamente, Hilda, Flare y yo nos las arreglábamos pues junto a ellos éramos pequeñas.

La ruta de excavación estaba en un lugar que daba salida al mar, junto al que había un túnel que seguramente llevaba a Atlantis. Plantados en la entrada como un par de columnas, había un par de Capitanes Marinos custodiando, mientras el resto de hombres se movían de aquí para allá con sogas, bases y poleas para sacar el hielo desde el fondo del océano. Era una labor muy engorrosa, más cuando el hielo que se necesitaba estaba varios metros bajo el agua, era de éste lugar de donde en tiempos mitológicos los sirvientes de Poseidón habían tomado la materia prima para construir el soporte de los mares del norte y era por eso que única y exclusivamente podía usarse hielo y nieve del mismo lugar para reparar el Pilar. Estábamos muy lejos del poblado más cercano, también rodeados por tupidos bosques y cerca de varias montañas, todas ellas con salientes empinadas. Para una persona ordinaria, era un lugar completamente peligroso.

\- ¡Señor Isaak!- Ambos giramos en dirección de la voz, separándonos de Hilda y su grupo. Un joven que portaba una Escama de un rojo opaco y acabados en azul, similares a los que poseía la Escama de Tethys, se acercó hincando una rodilla en la nieve respetuosamente.

\- De pie, Andrei- El joven obedeció de inmediato, luego reparó en mí, observándome con curiosidad. – Ella es la Santa de Plata de Cetus, Aimée- dijo por pura formalidad. El chico me dedicó un breve saludo y luego se retiró, uniéndose a varios de sus compañeros, no sin antes murmurarles sin discreción un _"es ella"_.

\- ¿Y eso qué ha sido?- Isaak se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé- respondió algo molesto – no veo que tiene de extraordinario que tú y yo estemos juntos- Me tomó del hombro y me hizo dar la vuelta, dándole la espalda a los jóvenes Capitanes. Volvimos a unirnos a Hilda, ésta vez escuchando los detalles de la cantidad de hielo y nieve que se extraían diariamente, el estimado de las semanas que faltaban para terminar la excavación y cada tanto se podría retomar la expedición siempre y cuando la alianza se mantuviera firme.

\- Es impresionante- dijo Isaak, mirando hacia donde varios hombres halaban de la polea extrayendo un bloque enorme de hielo, que luego bajaban sobre una plancha y empujarlo dentro del túnel. Cuando fui al Pilar, Isaak me enseñó brevemente el proceso de restauración, en que debía molerse el hielo dentro de Atlantis con la ayuda de unos vapores especiales en los que Poseidón había depositado parte de su Cosmo para fortalecer la materia prima. Luego, con sumo cuidado, el hielo pulverizado era incrustado en la base del Pilar, que automáticamente y como por arte de magia, absorbía las partículas heladas. Además de las marinas, las vestales de mayor rango participaban de ese proceso todos los días, pues eran ellas las encargadas de cuidar los vapores y hierbas sagradas que se usaban, además de hacer ofrendas a Poseidón para que éste continuara prestando buena parte de su poderoso y divino Cosmo.

\- ¿Lo es, no es así?- respondió Sigfried, por primera vez relajado desde que le conocía. Había que admitir que eran muchos los esfuerzos que había concentrados allí, y era maravilloso ver que además de las marinas, algunos asgardianos hacían parte de éstas labores.

\- Y hay una buena noticia que deseaba compartirles- continuó Hilda, todos centramos su atención en ella- los exploradores de Atlantis nos han enviado informes en donde aseguran que han dado con el lugar exacto en el que se encuentra el Anillo de los Nibelungos.- Flare soltó un gritito emocionado, e Hilda extendió un papel en el que había una carta y un mapa, que entregó a Isaak para que conservara.

\- Señorita Aimée- Sigfried dejó su posición junto a Hilda para acercarse a mí – hemos pedido a Atenea que acompañara al general de Kraken para que ella misma, a través suyo, pueda ser testigo de que todo lo pactado está cumpliéndose y que ambos santuarios estamos cooperando, por eso, deseo que le entregue mi más sincero agradecimiento a la señorita Saori, ella ha hecho posible lo que pensábamos imposible.

\- Y también a usted, General de Kraken. La atención e insistencia que nos ha procurado en todo éste tiempo han permitido que nuestras relaciones con Atlantis sean más cordiales- él asintió, aunque no dijo nada antes las palabras de Hilda.

\- Sólo hago mi trabajo, Señorita Hilda.

\- Yo también.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N**

**Svanevatn: Es** un lago de Noruega ubicado en la parte norte, cerca de la frontera con Finlandia.

**Anillo del Nibelungo:** mal traducido como Anillo de los Nibelungos, se dice que fue creado con el oro del Rin, que vendría siendo el rio alemán, pero como nuestra historia ocurre en Asgard a unos cuentos kilómetros, trasladaremos ese rio de lugar, jajaja.

**¡Puaj! Otro más, ésta ha sido complejo de escribir, en parte porque no me es muy grato escribir sobre Asgard ya que no es mi saga favorita, pero de eso se trata. Espero les guste, paso a pasito se nos irá complejizando el asunto, el diario de Marah podrá darles una idea de ello más adelante también.**


	22. Wave After Wave

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece de ninguna manera, aunque amaría ser dueña de Isaak de Kraken como mínimo, los derechos pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Crossroads está escrita con propósitos de entretenimiento, y como ejercicio de escritura.

**Capítulo 22: Wave After Wave.**

"_Mi querida niña, no sabes lo feliz que me hace recibir noticias tuyas después de tantos años. No pensé que fuera posible, pero el Señor me ha escuchado. He leído tu carta, y no termino de comprender de qué clase de vida me estás hablando, ¿estás bien? ¿O hemos hecho mal en dejarte ir con ese joven hacia Rusia? Recuerdo tu cara de horror ese día, me ha perseguido desde entonces, aunque leo cierta tranquilidad en tu espíritu. Insisto en que debes venir a verme, ya debes ser toda una damita, lo que daría por estar junto a ti en un momento tan decisivo. _

_Recuerda que debes cuidarte, el mundo está lleno de peligros y tentaciones para una joven que sin duda es hermosa y brillante. El padre Valo ha preguntado por ti, no olvida la vez en la que echaste somnífero al vino de consagrar, alguien ha rodado la voz y es todo un suceso, ahora el pobre debe mantener los ojos bien puestos en sus acólitos por tu culpa, aunque siempre nos roba una sonrisa recordarlo, no te puedo mentir. Escríbeme pronto, el teléfono no ha cambiado, espero que lo recuerdes, sino es 0206 100 500, pregunta por mí. _

_Te quiere,_

_Tarja"_

No supe cómo hizo Tarja para que mi carta llegara directamente al Santuario, y no a Kamalákion en donde había una dirección postal a la que se remitían todas las cartas que iban dirigidas a los Santos. La carta había llegado con un paquetito finamente envuelto, con cuidado para no romper el papel de seda que lo cubría, retiré las cintas: dos pequeños zarcillos de plata circulares, con acabados de oro y un lirio de los valles en el centro de cada uno. Debajo había una pequeña nota que decía: Hyvää syntymäpäivää.

Me metí al cuarto de baño y cerré la puerta para usar el discreto espejo que había colgado detrás. Tomé uno de los zarcillos para probármelo, pero el hueco en mi oreja opuso resistencia. No había usado nada en las orejas desde que había salido de Lintula con Crystal, tendría que abrirme de nuevo el rotito antes de poder usarlos, o soportar estoicamente el dolor al hacer presión sobre mis orejas, pero mi umbral del dolor en ese sentido no era muy amplio. Empaqué de nuevo la cajita y la guardé en mi mesa de noche junto a las pocas cosas que consideraba preciadas.

Muy temprano en la mañana, salí a los coliseos auxiliares para entrenar. Además de mis habituales puños y patadas de calentamiento, había tratado de controlar mejor la potencia de mi Gran Cuerno, podía destruir grandes porciones de lo que se me atravesara, pero no era capaz de hacer lo mismo en pequeña escala. Ese detalle lo había notado durante un entrenamiento conmemorativo entre Aldebarán y yo unos días atrás y quería mejorarlo. Me crucé de brazos mirando con atención una de las maltrechas columnas que todavía seguía en pie, concentré una gran cantidad de mi Cosmo y traté de regular su salida, pero seguía teniendo un alcance enorme a larga distancia. Trate entonces con mi Ventisca Boreal, y como la primera vez que la usé en el Santuario, sentí un ardor en los antebrazos que me obligó a detener su ejecución, me senté en seiza sujetándome la parte posterior de mis brazos, dolía montones. Encendí nuevamente mi Cosmo pero sin tratar de usar el aire frío, y el dolor empezó a desvanecerse, ¿pero por qué?

Cuando regresé a mi cabaña encontré el paquetito de Tarja. Después de poner orden los pocos muebles de mi casa, salí para Tauro, Camille me había pedido acompañarlos durante la tarde, y yo estaba encantada de poder pasar un rato con mi pequeña familia en mi día especial, después de todo, no acostumbraba a celebrar mi cumpleaños y la mayoría de ellos los había festejado con un sencillo ponqué en la compañía de Crystal y otro en compañía de Aldebarán el año que llegué a Grecia. Colgué la escoba, me limpié las manos, me arreglé el cabello y salí para Tauro con un poquito de aprehensión, a mí no me gustaba festejar mis cumpleaños porque no sabía que ponerme a hacer cuando lo cantaban, para mí bastaba con pasar el rato con mis seres amados y ya.

Asomé la cabeza por la entrada principal, muy dentro de mi ser la idea de una fiesta sorpresa me rondaba y asustaba en partes iguales. Entré al enorme hall y subí las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, sólo encontré a Camille horneando un pastel, mientras que revolvía con una enorme cuchara de madera una olla llena de chocolate espeso y caliente, cuando me vio me persiguió con un trapo en la mano para que saliera de ahí, pero ya en el pasillo me tomó del brazo y me abrazó:

\- Feliz vuelta al sol, _korítsi_, que tus días continúen brillando.- Camille era una mujer de pocas palabras, eran escasas las ocasiones en las que se detenía a conversar conmigo, pero cuando lo hacía era una maravilla. Le apreté de vuelta, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, hasta que me volvió a golpear con el trapo luchando por zafarse de mi agarre. – Suéltame que se me va a quemar el pastel…- Y salió disparada de vuelta a la cocina, la Segunda Casa estaba tranquila, callada, no había señales de vida aparte de Camille, seguramente cenaríamos juntos con Aldebarán cuando regresara.

Me di una vuelta por mi antigua habitación, me sorprendió saber que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado. En el clóset aún estaban el par de abrigos que había traído conmigo desde Rusia, me probé el más delgado de los dos, blanco con cintas azules y naranjadas en los puños y el cuello. Apenas y me cabía sobre los hombros, las mangas me quedaron pequeñas, ya no me iba a cubrir del frío, anoté mentalmente decirle a Camille que dispusiera de ellos de alguna forma, la tela era fina y algo últil podría salir de ahí. Como no tenía caso sentarme inoficiosamente hasta la noche, me volví a la cocina para avisarle a Camille que vendría más tarde cuando un proyectil se me fue sobre el abdomen, tirándome al piso, era Kiki. Tras él estaban Aldebarán, Crystal, Hyoga, Marah y Eva. Mientras me levantaba, Kiki se separó de mí como un suspiro, aterrorizado, no terminé de dar la vuelta cuando me topé de narices –literalmente- con Isaak, que delante de todo el mundo me dio un beso tomándome la cara con ambas manos. Me puse como un tomate y enterré la cara en su hombro para esconderme, de reojo miré como los demás se burlaban de mi manía de sonrojarme con todo.

\- _Hyvää syntymäpäivää_, _kultaseni_.

\- _Kiitos_, _rakkaani_.- me dio un leve roce de su nariz contra la mía, me di la vuelta y tras apretarle la mano, fui a saludar a los demás. Marah y Eva se me fueron encima ahorcándome, dándome besos en ambas mejillas, halándome el cabello y atándome en la muñeca una pulsera tejida de muchos colores, las abracé a ambas en agradecimiento y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, Aldebarán nos alzó a las tres.

\- _¡Parabéns, menina!_

Las tres gritamos del susto, de la risa y diversión mientras tratábamos de soltarnos. Saqué uno de mis brazos y lo enrollé en el cuello de mi maestro. Con uno de sus brazos, soltó a Eva y a Marah, a mí me siguió abrazando y cuando me soltó a mí juraría que tenía algo aguados los ojos.

\- Debería medirte, qué grande estás.- Isaak soltó la carcajada detrás de mí, lo miré reprobadoramente, también a Aldebarán que me despeinó cariñosamente al tiempo que los demás se reían a mis expensas y él se paraba muy derecho junto a mí, como midiéndome y haciendo muecas de sorpresa.

Camille se abrió paso con el pastel, el chocolate todavía humeaba de lo caliente que estaba, olía delicioso. Lo llevó hasta el salón contiguo en donde descubrí que estaban todos escondidos y esperando por mí, habían organizado una mesa y varias sillas en torno a ésta. Todos esperaron a que tomara un lugar en la mesa, Aldebarán se sentó a uno de mis lados y pude ver como Eva, Marah e Isaak intercambiaban miradas competitivas, al final y en un descuido, Isaak les ganó la carrera y se sentó a mi lado, abrazándome posesivamente.

\- Bueno, antes de que todos ustedes se caigan de ebrios- dijo Eva, todos la miraron como si tuviera dos cabeza – quería brindar por ésta chiquilla, ¡a su salud!- Y más se tardó el resto en tomar las copas que ella en terminársela, siempre era esa bocanada de aire fresco y alegría en nuestras vidas, no había duda de porqué Shura de Capricornio estaba hasta las medias por ella.

\- _Kippis sille_\- me dijo Isaak bajito en el oído, me incliné hacia él y le di un besito antes de volver mi atención a los demás en la mesa. Kiki estaba al otro extremo, junto a Marah, pero no se me escapó que le echaba miradas acusatorias y de advertencia a Isaak cada que se me acercaba mucho, el pobre chico no podía evitar temerle. Isaak tampoco era perfecto, al menos lo reconocía y aunque se había disculpado, el alumno de Mu iba a necesitar mucho más tiempo para poder acercársele.

….

\- ¡No, aléjate, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero!

Estaba subida en mi cama, con la camisa de Isaak por todo vestido, el pelo suelo y con una almohada como única arma, saltando hacia la pared cada que hacía el menor intento de acercárseme con una aguja cauterizada con fuego y mucho alcohol en una mano, una esponjita en la otra.

\- No seas cobarde, bájate de una vez.

\- ¡No!- chillé. Se me había ocurrido la brillante idea de pedirle a él que me ayudara a reabrir los huequitos de mis orejas para poder usar el regalo que me había enviado Tarja. Cuando bajó conmigo a la cabaña se los mostré, y le pedí primero que tratara de ponermelos y como último recurso a reabrirme los agujeros, pero cuando tenía la aguja a dos centímetros de la oreja me acobardé y salí corriendo. Me acorraló tan bien que terminé montada en mi cama.

– Ya me arrepentí, tiene cara de que va a doler.

\- Es la segunda vez que me dices eso…- tan sutil que era – y no, _no duele, Aimée._

\- ¿Tú qué sabes? No tienes perforadas las orejas.- Le vi contener la risa, darse la vuelta hacia la cocina y soltar todo lo que tenía en la mano, eso significaba que iba a volver a perseguirme. La anticipación me llenó de adrenalina, yo sabía que no me iba a perforar a las malas, pero el pensar en el dolor, agujeros y sangre me ponía mal, no entendía cómo había logrado convertirme en Santa con esa fobia.

\- Las tuve perforadas un tiempo, pero me aburrí- dijo saliendo de la cocina con las manos vacías, y tomándose el lóbulo de la oreja señalando – Me lo hice yo, _y no duele_.

\- A ti nada te duele nunca, ni una uña- chillé en broma, llevándome el dorso de la mano a la frente como había visto hacer en alguna representación teatral durante una Navidad en Lintula, y cayéndo de rodillas sobre mi cama. Me miró muy serio, pero podía ver que no estaba enojado, sólo que no le hacía tanta gracia. Dos años y un viaje a Asgard le había tomado al muy _senkin typerys_ contarme que muchas veces el ojo izquierdo le molestaba horrores, tanto que no lo dejaba dormir, le daban fuertes dolores de cabeza y fotofobia en el derecho, con razón era tan arisco en ocasiones. Me le acerqué con cautela, nos miramos fijamente, de la misma manera en que durante un combate se analizan los movimientos del enemigo para adelantar los movimientos que usaría, cuando estuve cerquita estiré mi mano hasta su rostro y automáticamente cerró los ojos, su párpado izquierdo estaba intacto y era el lugar en donde más fina era la línea de su cicatriz, curiosamente. Tracé el caminito desde la parte superior de su pómulo hasta su ceja, su cara siempre se contraía involuntariamente, luego tomé su mentón con mi otra mano para que se acercara, le di un camino de besitos a lo largo de su costado izquierdo y él apoyó la frente sobre mi hombro, abrazándome con fuerza.

\- Hay una cosa que sí me dolería- dijo de pronto, me enderecé para darle espacio a que levantara la cara.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Un apretón en su abrazo fue la única respuesta que recibí, Isaak tenía esos días de melancolía extrema en las que se imaginaba que al otro día sería el fin del mundo, era un rasgo muy finés, a mí también me pasaba a ratos y por eso era tan exagerada –aunque Eva me ganaba-; pero no entendía a qué venía eso, arqueé una de mis cejas y alcé el mentón, pidiendo una explicación. – Ya sabes, ejércitos separados y esas cosas, somos tan opuestos que a veces pienso que no nos sacamos los ojos porque no nos vemos casi.

\- Oh, por favor. He pasado la mayor parte de los últimos dos años contigo, _namustin_.

\- Lo sé,- se soltó de mi abrazo, pero mantuvo su mano sobre mi muñeca, se acercó a la cama para recostarse, dándome espacio a mí para que subiera primero, cuando estaba con él me gustaba dormir al rincón. – Es… es que a veces pienso qué habría pasado si ni Camus ni Crystal hubieran aparecido en nuestras vidas.

Le puse un dedo sobre los labios, las posibilidades eran muchas y variadas. Si nadie nos adoptaba, habríamos terminado juntos buscándonos la vida; o bien, si a uno lo adoptaban, visitaría al otro o, en el peor de los casos, a ambos nos adoptaran y perdiéramos contacto para siempre, tal y como nos había pasado. Que justamente nos adoptaran maestro y discípulo por orden de Atenea y el Patriarca era otro asunto completamente distinto, una clase de suerte muy extraña.

\- Eso no importa- extendí la sábana hacia él para que se cobijara pero la rechazó. Estábamos a muy poco de que el verano griego hiciera de las suyas y la sombra fuera el bien más preciado sobre la faz de la tierra. Cuando estaba en el Santuario, Isaak dormía sin cubrirse, yo lo hacía con una delgada sábana a menos que fuera ya tanto el calor que se me calentaran los pies, y se me espantara el sueño. – Mira- me puse en pie y le leí la carta que me había escrito Tarja. – era mi tutora en Lintula.

\- ¿Lintula?- dijo sorprendido, apoyándose sobre un codo y girándose hacia mí.

\- Sí, Lintula, el orfanato en el que crecí.- dije, con algo de énfasis.

\- ¿Acaso sufres de síndrome de Estocolmo?- Le dí un codazo, no sé él, pero mis recuerdos de Lintula no eran completamente malos gracias a Tarja, ella era mi adoración, yo la suya, me trataba como a una hermana menor y siempre me procuró cariños aunque le llamaran la atención por saltarse el protocolo. – Creo que tienes una veta en Finlandia.

\- Mira cómo te has puesto de chistoso.

\- Siempre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¿Te puedo tratar con menos formalidad hoy?- dijo Julián mientras salía con Sorrento del Salón principal ataviado con su fino traje de lino blanco. ¿Hoy era el día de no ser Poseidón o por qué no estaba ataviado con su túnica y sobre túnica acostumbrados? Mi mirada y extrañeza no pasó desapercibida porque le ví sonreír divertido, darse una mirada hacia los pies, cruzar miradas conmigo y encogerse de hombros. – Hoy soy un simple mortal.

\- ¿Simple mortal?- dijo Sorrento con asombro fingido. – Ya quisiera yo poseer esa clase de simplicidad entonces.

\- ¿Tan mal te ha ido conmigo?- Respondió, fingiéndose ofendido y enojado.

\- No, pocos aquí nos podemos quejar- dijo con cierta malicia en la mirada, me di la vuelta para ver que en ese momento Isaak entraba por el umbral del templo. Los miré confundida y se hicieron los tontos, acababan de meterlo en un lío, los iba a sermonear a los gritos como mínimo si se enteraba, venía muy serio, me dedicó un breve roce en el hombro y la mejilla antes de indicarles que entraran de vuelta al Salón, se encerraron los tres a conversar. Yo me di la vuelta, el asunto tenía pinta de demorarse, así que me fui a buscar algo qué hacer mientras tanto.

….

En el Ática, el coliseo de Atlantis, varios guerreros estaban celebrando algo similar a unos juegos olímpicos. Diversos grupos de hombres y mujeres luchaban entre ellos, el estilo que usaban era el _pankrátion_, el mismo con el que Aioros entrenaba a Eva. Me senté en una de las gradas, como siempre hacía, retirada de la multitud para no llamar la atención. Fedra se sentó a mi lado sin hablar y juntas observamos largo rato como dos chicas se halaban el cabello, se lanzaban arena a los ojos y hacían de todo para ganarle a la otra el combate, al menos ésta vez Tethys se había quedado quietita en su lugar sin incitar a nadie a luchar hasta que sangrara.

\- Ella me da miedo, Aimée.- Voltée a verla, sin saber de quién me hablaba. Seguí su mirada hasta donde estaba Tethys; ella también me daba miedo a veces, pero el tono de la aprendiz no era condescendiente, de verdad le aterraba la sola presencia de la sirena.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ella, y las de su especie… se creen las reinas del mar. – Me dijo en un susurro, agaché mi mirada al suelo justo a tiempo para que la aludida no se diera cuenta que estábamos hablando de ella, aunque nada podía decirme si escuchaba a kilómetros de distancia, total, no era humana. – Ya sabes, las cosas aquí han empezado a agitarse, todo el mundo espera que el ejército se complete pronto, por eso todos nosotros estamos dando lo mejor, queremos un lugar junto al Emperador… y las sirenas… - hizo una pausa para ver de reojo a Tethys, luego a mí. – han empezado a llegar de todas partes, incluso hay quienes dicen que buscan un lugar junto al trono de Poseidón, y me asustan.

\- A ver, ¿cómo que un lugar junto a Poseidón?

\- Sí, con una reina de Atlantis.

Apoyé mi mano en el hombro de Fedra y solté la carcajada, ¿reina de Atlantis? ¿Qué era esto, un cuento infantil de hadas? Con todo lo que pasaba dentro del Templo Principal, los ires y venires de los Generales para reclutar a sus subalternos, las vigías en todos los mares buscando evitar la mayor cantidad de desastres naturales, y las negociaciones con Atenea, era imposible que alguien se le ocurriera pensar en ser la esposa de Poseidón antes que en todo eso. Fedra me miró molesta, sin entender qué era lo tan gracioso que yo encontraba en esa situación, me empujó la mano con fuerza y dejé de reirme.

\- No te burles, hace siglos que éste lugar no está en pie como debería, sin tantos súbditos y vida; además, el recipiente del rey es un joven millonario, Aimée… a ellas les gusta el oro, el dinero y el poder, ¿no entiendes?

\- Claro que entiendo, pero exageras, ¿no te parece? Comprendo tu miedo, pero ellas no pueden pasar por encima de Poseidón y los Generales.- Traté de tranquilizarla, aunque su perspectiva era cierta, y si eso era así, había que tener cuidado. Muchas guerras se iniciaron en el pasado por menos, un lío de faldas no era la excepción, y considerando que mi diosa era una mujer, bien podría a nueva reina de Atlantis enemistarse con ella inventando cualquier clase de excusa, más cuando existía el antecedente entre Julián y Saori en el que él le había pedido que se casaran. No podía discutir eso con Fedra, no estaba segura de poder hacerlo con Isaak y mi regreso al Santuario iba a tardar unos días. Tomé nota de todas éstas inquietudes, tendría que transmitírselas al Patriarca en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Los gritos en la arena nos sacaron de nuestra conversación. Una joven de cabello corto, piel muy morena y notorios tatuajes en sus brazos había ganado el combate que Fedra y yo habíamos dejado de observar. Le di una mirada a Tethys, junto a ella había una joven como ella, de cabello azul muy largo y liso, hablándole al oído. Las vi sonreír a ambas con complicidad y sacudí mi cabeza, podían estar hablando de cualquier cosa, no podía caer en ese juego. El Patriarca ya me había dicho que si acaso, y a excepción de Isaak, no me fiara de nadie en Atlantis, había mucho en juego e intereses de por medio. Sentí una punzada de culpa al desconfiar de Fedra también, pero mi lealtad estaba con Atenea, yo siempre iba a hacer todo por su bien y el de la Tierra, costara lo que costara.

Un silbido obligó a todos a refugiarse en las gradas. Los compañeros de la chica que había ganado el combate la llevaron en brazos, vitoreando y cantando a todo pulmón, uno de ellos le entregó un cáliz con vino a la chica que se lo bebió de un trago; mientras, dos carruajes entraban impulsados por dos hipocampos enormes de color naranja y púrpura respectivamente. Los carros eran de fino nácar que brillaba cuando los reflejos golpeaban contra su superficie. En ellos, reconocí a uno de los Capitanes que servía a Sorrento: un chico de unos catorce años, de cabello blanco largo recogido en una coleta, piel olivácea y ojos amarillos. El otro jinete era un hombre mayor, con un parche en el ojo y varias cicatrices en ambos brazos. Los dos se acercaron al centro de la arena, donde descubrí unas líneas que trazaban el camino que debían seguir los caballos, o sea que también era un hipódromo.

\- ¿Nunca habías visto eso?- la voz de Bian de Hipocampo me hizo saltar del susto, pero me di cuenta que tenía la boca casi en el suelo. Todo era tan vistoso, elegante, y excéntrico, no había duda de que el reino se parecía a su amo y señor. Como toda respuesta para Bian, negué con la cabeza sin quitarle la vista a los animales. Hasta la mitad del cuerpo se veían como caballos terrestres, pero de la mitad del torso a la cola, las escamas cubrían su cuerpo para terminar en una aleta grande que los impulsaba a través de la arena, eran preciosos y era la primera vez que veía uno.

Bian se sentó junto a mí, al extremo opuesto de donde estaba Fedra a quién casi hay que traerle un balde para que no babeara profusamente. El general del Pacífico Norte era la versión de Atlantis de Milo de Scorpio. Atractivo, coqueto y muy seguro de sí mismo, le vi recostarse contra la grada y girarse hacia mí, con toda confianza.

\- Ese par de caballos, Orión y Polífemo, son los mejores ejemplares que he críado en años.

\- Momento, ¿tú crías esos caballos?- Bian me miró divertido, con cara de complacida superioridad, como si yo debiera conocer ese dato. Yo trataba de no involucrarme demasiado en los asuntos de Atlantis, no podía dejar mis afectos regados en el mar, si con Isaak ya era difícil, no quería imaginar qué sucedería si yo llegara a establecer relaciones en el reino marino como las que tenía con Eva, Marah, Hyoga, Crystal y Aldebarán; el mismo Isaak me lo había advertido cuando vio que le tenía aprecio a Fedra, la mayor parte de mi trato además de con él, era con Sorrento y con el mismo Julián Solo, nada más.

\- Sí, son mi orgullo y un _hobbie, you know?_

\- _Go figure_\- Pareció sorprendido de que le respondiera en su idioma natal, ¡já! – Son hermosos, Bian, debo concederte eso. – Para ese momento, Fedra ya se había derretido y no modulaba palabra, sólo miraba con intensidad al General, le di un codazo y pareció espabilar, aunque sólo unos segundos. No podía culparla, seguramente así me veía yo cuando me cruzaba con Isaak en el Santuario al principio, me reí para mis adentros.

\- ¿Hermosos? Espera a que corran, eso sí es hermoso.- Con un silbato que no supe de dónde salió, el par de carruajes salieron para recorrer en varias vueltas todo el coliseo. En cada curva el ganador de la carrera parecía cambiar, y casi siempre era Orión, el hipocampo naranja, el que aventajaba a Polífemo. Al final, éste último y su jinete, el hombre mayor, se hicieron ganadores de la carrera, una vestal le entregó una corona de laurel que el hombre lució complacido. De pronto, todas las miradas se ubicaron hacia donde estábamos Bian, Fedra y yo, un poco más arriba. Detrás de mí había un enorme palco en donde Julián aplaudía felicitando a los jinetes junto a Sorrento y un hombre rubio, muy alto y con ropajes muy similares a los que usaban los griegos antiguos en las batallas según la mitología. Una a una, las Marinas reverenciaron a Poseidón y yo tuve que inclinarme respetuosamente para hacer lo mismo, a pesar de que en privado, Julián hasta me gastara bromas de cuenta de Isaak.

\- Menudo espectáculo, ¿no?- volteé a ver a Isaak miraba con sorna y una enorme sonrisa de burla a Bian que lo miró ofendido, y luego se encogió de hombros, riendo también. Fedra hizo ademán de darle espacio a Isaak, pero éste hizo algo que nos sorprendió a las dos: me haló a mí hacía a él y a ella la hizo correr _junto_ a Bian, que le sonrió con coquetería. La pobre Fedra se inclinó respetuosamente, mientras Kraken me raptaba lejos de las gradas y fuera del coliseo. Cuando salimos, su habitual y bromista ser se desvaneció en dos segundos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté, con fundida.

\- Aquí no, tenemos que hablar- ¿hablar? Esa frase siempre era el augurio de situaciones dramáticas en los libros que acostumbra devorar en mis escasos ratos libres, y automáticamente me tensioné imaginando lo peor, ¿de qué querría hablarme Isaak con tanta seriedad?

Llegamos al templo central, lo seguí con cautela. No me habló en todo el camino, mi cabeza ya estaba llena de toda clase de hipótesis y teorías conspiratorias. Subimos hasta la que era mi habitación, me indicó que entrara y cerró la puerta con llave. Se quedó mirando hacia la puerta, con la mano en el pomo, yo daba vueltas junto a la salita que había improvisada junto al baño sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

\- Dime algo, me estás asustando.- Suspiró resignado, parecía estar pensando meticulosamente sus palabras, me miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Tenemos problemas técnicos, Aimée.

\- ¿Qué clase de problemas?

\- Ese hombre que viste en el coliseo se llama Perseo, es uno de los hijos de Poseidón pero sirve a Artemisa y a su hermano Apolo.- hizo una pausa, se mordió el labio con ansiedad y se pasó la mano por el cabello, yo me senté en el borde de la cama, el nombre de Apolo me puso los pelos de punta y mis pensamientos volaron de inmediato al Santuario con Marah, esto no pintaba bien. – Él… él ha venido en nombre de Apolo a exigirle a Poseidón que intervenga en su querella con Atenea, ha pedido que le entreguen a-

\- Marah.- Completé, interrumpiéndole, él asintió observando mi reacción. No supe qué pensar, tenía la cabeza en blanco, ¿estaba Apolo tan desesperado porque Marah se entregara a él que acudía a Poseidón? El peligro de ese contacto radicaba en las relaciones amistosas que desde la era mitológica existía entre ambos dioses, ¿y si Poseidón cambiaba de opinión? Él no era completamente irracional, no iba mandar nuestros acuerdos al traste, pero también conocía los alcances del dios sol, me mordí el labio mirando la suelo. Isaak se inclinó junto a mí, lo miré a los ojos.

\- ¿Y Poseidón qué dijo?

Isaak apoyó su frente en mis rodillas, por reflejo le acaricié el cabello. Cuando alzó la cabeza, se levantó levemente para darme un beso en la frente y luego se sentó conmigo en la cama, tomándome de las manos.

\- Poseidón… Poseidón dijo que hablaría con Atenea para tratar de convencerla.

Me sentí peor, ¿aceptaría Atenea entregar a Marah sólo porque Poseidón se lo pidiera? Yo dudaba que esa fuera una conversación cómoda de sostener para Julián, aunque cuando estaba en Atlantis no era del todo él. Aun así, había otros elementos en esa receta: Aioria y Kanon no se iban a quedar cruzados de brazos y ambos eran muy impulsivos cuando de la leona se trataba. Por otro lado, estaban meses de esfuerzo pendiendo de un hilo, el futuro de toda una región, el planeta completo, y luego… miré a Isaak que se había levantado para quitarse la armadura y se había echado en la cama cubriéndose la cara con el brazo; luego estábamos nosotros dos en medio de todo eso. Me recosté a su lado, jugando con los flequillos de su cabello.

\- ¿Y no hay forma de que lleguen a un acuerdo sin entregar a Marah?- Isaak me miró de reojo y volvió a cubrirse con el brazo.

\- No lo sé, creo que lo más prudente es esperar, ¿sabes?

\- Apolo es muy insistente, _namustin_.

\- Lo sé, pero no ganamos nada pensando que vamos a perder todos estos años de acuerdos.- Trató de animarme girándose hacia mí, abrazándome posesivamente y bajando la mano por mi costado y espalda. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo el tacto de sus manos sobre mi piel, sus besos que respondí casi con ansiedad. Tomé impulso y me senté sobre él quitándome la camisa, luego me incliné sobre él, que me sonrió entre complacido y sorprendido por mi súbita toma de iniciativa.

…

Tenía la espalda llena de nudos, los dedos de los pies y manos entumecidos por el frío. En Asgard el verano se manifestaba con menos tormentas de nieve y un descenso en los niveles de congelación del hielo, pero seguía siendo frío y era una necesidad el andar cubiertos de pies a cabeza para no pillar una hipotermia, al menos en mi caso, yo todavía no comprendía cómo podía Isaak nadar varios metros bajo el Ártico, al menos cuando entrenaba en Siberia y antes del accidente en el que perdió su ojo izquierdo.

Recibimos una llamada de emergencia desde Asgard, como los hielos se estaban descongelando por esa época el terreno era inestable, así que debíamos estar inspeccionando las tareas de extracción de nieve todo el tiempo. Un día tuvimos que detener todo porque una avalancha salió de la nada y por poco tapa el túnel que conducía los carros cargados con hielo hasta el Pilar del Ártico, además, debíamos verificar que en las poblaciones aledañas no se hubieran presentado daños o heridos para poder continuar con la tarea de despejar el camino, primero; y de extraer el material, segundo.

Mi Ventisca Boreal resultó muy útil al momento de detener una cola de avalancha que logró traspasar el bosque y meterse hasta el campamento, la potencia que le daba el Gran Cuerno me permitió detener su avance, pero a un costo muy alto. El antebrazo comenzó a arder y dolor con mucha intensidad, casi sentía como se me entumecían los músculos y la sangre encontraba difícil circular. Mi Cosmo parecía haberse detenido en ese punto, aunque como tenía a Cetus protegiéndome el dolor disminuyó progresivamente y a lo largo del día. Logré disimular la molestia delante de Isaak la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando regresamos al Valhalla, me fui derechito para la habitación, tenía que sentarme junto a la chimenea, calentarme y encender mi Cosmo de Tierra.

Isaak entró al rato para verificar que estuviera bien, y como me encontró con una manta sobre los hombros y sentada en el piso junto a la chimenea, se fue para el baño a llenar la tina con agua muy caliente. Mientras esperábamos, me calentó con un poco de su Cosmo, y el dolor en el antebrazo se desvaneció para mi alivio. También masajeo mis dedos, uno a uno para que la sangre circulara como debía. Ya en la tina, le dejé mimarme a su antojo: me masajeó los nudos en los hombros, cuello y espalda, me dedicó muchas caricias tranquilas, dulces. Me até el cabello para que no me estorbara ni se me mojara, con el clima iba a tardar en secarse más de la cuenta, me di la vuelta para quedar a horcajadas frente a él y también le masajeé los hombros, el cuello y la cabeza para hacerle cosquillas. Parecía haberse relajado con el asunto de Perseo, y yo también traté de hacer lo mismo, al menos lo que tenía que ver con nuestras negociaciones, todavía me debatía en decirle o no a Marah esto vía Cosmo o si debía esperar a conversar primero con el Patriarca, que era lo más prudente. Pero sabía que él me iba a prohibir abrir la boca y mi conciencia me decía, gritaba a veces, que Marah tenía que saber que Apolo estaba presionando cuerdas lejos del Santuario para poder llevársela.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- Sólo estoy cansada.

\- _Kulta…_ no me creas estúpido, ¿qué tienes?- Casi que sentí como si el agua se hubiera enfriado en dos segundos, yo no tenía ganas de tratar el tema con Isaak en esos momentos. Para él era muy claro que Marah tenía que irse con Apolo, primero estaba el bien común, según sus propias palabras, pero a mí no podía engañarme; estaba siendo egoísta en este asunto, a él antes que las conversaciones, le preocupaba una eventual disputa entre Poseidón y Atenea si Apolo seguía presionando, en el fondo me molestaba. Yo sentía el mismo temor e incertidumbre, pero no iba a ignorar que mi amiga, mi casi hermana, merecía una vida llena de felicidad, Apolo no prometía eso, además quería llevársela del Santuario.

\- Tú sabes qué tengo, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora- Le acaricié la cara y lo abracé, tratando de distraerlo. Él aceptó a regañadientes, me indicó que me recostara al otro extremo de la tina para masajearme los pies. Pataleé de buena cuenta porque me hacía cosquillas hasta que mis pies estuvieron relajados y yo hecha una masita suave. En cuanto puse la cabeza sobre la almohada me quedé dormida, si Isaak tenía otros planes, ese día tenía todas las de perder conmigo.

…..

Me revolví en la cama, había una pequeña corriente de aire que me daba en la espalda. Me moví para buscar el calor del cuerpo de Isaak y tamaña fue mi decepción cuando no lo encontré, ni siquiera estaba en el cuarto, probablemente había salido muy temprano a chequear que las Marinas estuvieran de regreso a sus labores y tomar notas de los daños que había hecho la avalancha el día anterior. Me aseé rápidamente y salí al encuentro de Sigfried, él me daría indicaciones de cómo llegar al campamento, en su lugar me encontré de frente con Isaak, ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de acercarse al otro, oh no.

\- ¿Estabas en el campamento?- pregunté tanteando el terreno, asintió.

\- El jodido clima tiene todo parado otra vez-dijo molesto, con ese énfasis en la voz que indicaba que estaba más enojado de lo que aparentaba. Me acerqué y le acaricié el brazo con uno de mis dedos, pero no me correspondió con ningún gesto, tenía que cambiar de estrategia si quería que me dijera algo.

\- ¿Me dejaste sola anoche…?- volvió a asentir, ésta vez encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Sí. Además, tenía que regresar a Atlantis por instrucciones y volver, ¿por qué la pregunta?

Esta vez fui yo la que me encogí de hombros, le di la espalda y comencé a caminar a través del pasillo hacia la estancia que conducía a la cámara de Hilda.

\- Te extrañé en la mañana, es todo.

Le escuché seguirme pero no me respondió. Me tomó del brazo para que me detuviera y me girara a verle.

\- Estás igual que ayer, ¿ahora qué?

Bueno, él había preguntado, y yo tenía que sacarme la espinita que tenía en la cabeza, ¿sería el momento? Él no estaba siendo receptivo y era muy probable que se volviera termonuclear de la ira si yo tiraba de los hilos sensibles equivocados, pero no tenía opción.

\- Tú lo quieres es estar solo, no me mientas que no soy estúpida.- me tomó del brazo y me sacó del pasillo, andamos hasta uno de los jardines secundarios.

\- ¿A qué eso?- me soltó el brazo una vez estuvimos fuera, en la salida al bosque y a una distancia prudente de los pasillos del Valhalla para evitar a los curiosos en la medida de lo posible. – No soy yo el que está más preocupado por los demás que por su propia felicidad, ¿sabes?

\- ¡Déjalo, no metas a Marah en esto!- le advertí con el índice en alto, la expresión en su rostro cambió levemente a una de sorpresa. Generalmente, él era el fuerte de carácter, el de ideas fijas y convicciones claras, pero yo no iba a permitirle meterse con lo más preciado que tenía -–demás de él- que era mi familia en el Santuario, a mí no se me escapa que muy en dentro de él todavía habitaba ese resentimiento hacia los Santos de Atenea, me imaginaba yo porque la diosa había redimido a Kanon y a él lo había dejado a su suerte hasta que llegó a Atlantis, no podía decirlo con seguridad, menos en voz alta, pero eso era lo que creía. – no te lo voy a permitir. A mí no me engañas, estás distante, parco… si quieres estar solo dímelo pero no me trates así.

\- Aimée, no me hagas esto, aquí no.- estaba conteniéndose, por su mirada me daba cuenta que estaba enojado hasta las pestañas y que de ésta no iba a salirme fácil. Él tenía sus opiniones y yo las respetaba, pero esta vez no podía. Sentí hiperventilar.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

\- ¡No!- alzó tanto la voz que me hizo dar un brinco, el nudo que tenía en la garganta y el hueco que sentía en el pecho se hicieron más grandes - ¿de dónde sacas eso?

\- ¿Pasa algo?- la voz de Flare nos hizo dar un brinco a los dos, junto a ella estaba Hagen de Merak Beta que no le quitaba los ojos a Isaak. La hermana de Hilda se interpuso entre nosotros dos mirándonos a uno y otro, esperando una respuesta, en su rostro estaba la palabra 'preocupación' en mayúsculas.

\- Señorita Flare- dijo isaak porque yo seguía en shock – no se preocupe, por favor. Tenemos unas diferencias personales que trataremos de resolver luego. – ella asintió, aliviada. Hagen siguió sin quitarle los ojos a Isaak mientras hacía una inclinación respetuosa de cabeza y se encaminaba hacia el palacio de nuevo.

"_Hablamos fuera de Asgard"_

"_Como quieras"_

\- ¿De verdad no es nada?- preguntó Hagen con énfasis, mirándome al fin.

\- No es nada, dios guerrero de Merak Beta.- una cosa era que Flare preguntara, era la hermana de Hilda e inspiraba cierto respeto, pero el dios guerrero destilaba desconfianza por todas partes, alguien así no era digno de dedicarle demasiado tiempo y atención, menos en algo tan personal. Flare le dedicó una mirada discreta, él le beso la mano y salió sin decir una palabra.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué discutían, Santa de Cetus?- suspiré, no tenía sentido inventar una excusa tonta que luego nos podía meter en problemas. Me revolví en mi lugar, incómoda.

\- Emmm, señorita Flare, verá, el General de Kraken y yo somos pareja desde hace unos años… es una pelea de novios nada más- su rostro se iluminó, como si le hubieran dicho un secreto a voces. Luego me tomó de la mano, apretándola con suavidad.

\- Son muy valientes, seguro que no ha sido fácil.- negué, concediéndole eso, nunca había sido fácil estar juntos, menos ahora que pasábamos tanto tiempo en los mismos espacios pero bajo las presiones de nuestros respectivos dioses – Todo estará bien.

\- Señorita Flare, ¿podría ser esto un secreto entre nosotras?- ella asintió y me dejó sola en el bosque. Me adentré lo más que pude sin perder el Valhalla de vista y estrellé un puñetazo contra el roble más grande que se atravesó en mi camino, me sentía frustrada. Menos mal en unos días volvería al Santuario, tal vez Eva podía ayudarme a resolver mis asuntos, ellas siempre veía las dos caras de la moneda, con Marah ni lo intentaba siendo ella el motivo inicial por el que comenzamos a pelear, no era justo hacer que se sintiera mal por algo que escapaba de su control y autonomía.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Regresamos a Atlantis dos días después, una vez las tareas de extracción de nieve y hielo pudieron retomarse, a duras penas nos hablamos para lo necesario. Isaak se encerró en su Pilar no bien pisamos el suelo del reino submarino, yo seguí por mi cuenta hasta el Templo Principal, tenía que enviarle un reporte al Patriarca de lo que había pasado y de cómo iban las cosas con Asgard, y luego preparar mis cosas para partir al Santuario nuevamente. Llegué al santuario de Poseidón más rápido de lo que pensé, tal vez porque no me detuve a mirar ninguna rareza en el agua.

\- ¡_Privet_, Aimée!- levanté la mano como saludo sin mirar y seguí derecho, pero me detuve en seco y me devolví cuando caí en cuenta de que quién me había saludado era Hyoga.

\- ¡_Moi, sorsa_!- le di un fuerte abrazo, era la primera vez que alguien del Santuario me visitaba en Atlantis y en el momento en que más falta me hacía. - ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Darte una mano- dijo- el Patriarca me ha pedido que me encargue yo de todo lo que tiene que ver con el Anillo del Nibelungo, y bajarte un poco la carga.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, tienen todas sus esperanzas en ti, y estando tan cerca de lograrlo, te necesitan ciento por ciento concentrada.

Concentrada, concentrada, concentrada… era justamente como no estaba. Las últimas dos noches las pasé pensando si había obrado mal, si Isaak se había portado peor de lo que me había parecido, si éramos un par de tercos exagerados. La única conclusión sensata que tenía a la mano era que el estrés nos tenía del cuello, y que eso nos dañaba la convivencia pero nada más.

\- ¿E Isaak?- me encogí de hombros, dedicándole una mirada sombría a Hyoga que abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego incredulidad.

\- Primero se acaba el mundo, seguro se contentan luego.

\- No sé… nunca habíamos peleado así, lo peor es que no cruzamos más de cuatro frases. Él está muy molesto conmigo y yo con él.

\- Ocupémonos de los negocios primero, luego te las ves con el temperamento de Isaak.

…

Julián no parecía muy contento de tener a Hyoga en Atlantis, justo era uno de los Santos de Bronce que había ingresado en la guerra pasada y derrumbado uno de sus pilares, y con ellos su deseo de conquistar a Saori y purificar el mundo, aunque supo disimularlo y le dio un trato cordial, pero muchísimo más formal del que jamás me hubiera dado a mí. Hyoga sólo estaría en contacto con Sorrento y lo acompañaría a Asgard si era necesario, pero su mediación nada tenía que ver con Atlantis, así que ésta sería su única visita en mucho tiempo.

Le mostré a Hyoga los lugares que más me gustaban de Atlantis y a los que tenía permiso de visitar. Hizo ademán de ir hacia el Pilar de Ártico para que hablara con Isaak, pero le advertí que ninguno de los dos podía pasar, so pena que los Capitanes al servicio de Isaak o Isaak mismo, nos atacaran, eran una prohibición estricta que sólo se levantaba cuando yo debía ingresar a Asgard desde ahí y nada más, por eso Isaak acostumbraba a dormir en la que era su habitación en le Templo de Poseidón cuando yo estaba en Atlantis, de resto lo hacía en su Pilar.

\- ¿En serio no podemos?

Habíamos optado por volver al templo Principal y ubicarnos en algún lugar medianamente discreto en medio de los jardines exteriores en la parte trasera del Templo.

\- Que no, ¿cuántas veces y qué idioma te lo explico?

\- En ruso no.- le di un codazo.

\- Ya sé que mi ruso apesta, pero no es peor que tu finés.- Nos reímos un rato hasta que Isaak hizo notar su Cosmo levemente, me di la vuelta para verle y supe que seguía molesto conmigo, y que encima de todo estaba celoso, me provocó pegarle pero fui más diplomática y me puse en pie, les hice señas para despedirme.

Isaak trató de detenerme apoyando su mano con suavidad sobre mi cintura pero, con la misma delicadeza, moví su mano con la mía para que no me abrazara, si se había calmado o no, no podía terminar de saberlo, su comportamiento me confundía. Tal vez estaba dejándole claro a Hyoga algunas cosas, me daba igual, si él quería solucionar sus diferencias conmigo tendría que hablarme, no buscar seducirme y hacer como si nada pasara.

Cerré la puerta pero alcancé a escuchar una parte de su conversación en ruso, lo hablaba fatal pero sí lo entendía.

\- Está demasiado molesta.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes.

\- Hablen, me ha contado brevemente y bueno, hablen, no puedo decir más.

\- Dejemos mi vida privada de lado, maldito pato, ¿qué haces aquí?

Hyoga no iba a poder liberarse nunca del apodo de 'pato', lo odiaba tanto que a todo el mundo le parecía gracioso llamarlo así. La buena noticia era que tal vez él me ayudara a que Isaak comprendiera que el Santuario n iba entregar a Marah, o al menos, a que se relajara. En algo sí tenía razón y era que debíamos hablar, no nos habíamos peleado de esa forma desde que descubrimos que éramos amigos de infancia, pero eso tiempo parecía tan lejano y remoto… lo único que me conectaba a ese momento de mi vida era Tarja, y algún día tendría que ir a visitarla, tal vez para cerrar ese ciclo de una vez y por todas.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N**

**Hyvää syntymäpäivää:** feliz cumpleaños (finés)

**Korítsi:** Jovencita.

**Kippis sille!:** Salud! (finés)

**Privet:** Hola (ruso)

**Moi:** Es otra forma de saludo en finlandés, más informal, como 'Hei'

**Sorsa:** Pato (finés)

Esto se complica, a ratos tengo días en los que bien podría terminar la historia en un día y otros en los que me salen retazos y luego debo juntarlos. Gracias a todos por sus bellas palabras, seguro que la cosa se complica, Marah ya les ha contado un poco mejor su perspectiva, ¡pásense a darle amor que su mamá, Lara Harker, estuvo e cumple!


	23. Cyanide Sun

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece de ninguna manera, aunque amaría ser dueña de Isaak de Kraken como mínimo, los derechos pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Crossroads está escrita con propósitos de entretenimiento, y como ejercicio de escritura.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 23: Cyanide Sun**

\- ¿Tenemos que ir en serio?- Eo de Scylla miraba con desconcierto a Sorrento mientras Hyoga le daba una mirada reprobadora, el resto de los Generales estaba en silencio, tal vez en sus propios asuntos. Isaak estaba de pie detrás de mí en la salita en la que estábamos reunidos, junto a él estaba Tethys que en ocasiones apoyaba su brazo sobre su hombro sólo para que él brincara de furia y la alejara con una mirada severa, me estaba jodiendo a propósito, Kaysa había leído en mi mente que estábamos peleando y ni corto ni perezoso fue a contárselo a la sirena que desde ese momento se había convertido, mágicamente, en la fan número uno del Kraken. Traté de ignorarla la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que Isaak, harto de los alcances de Tethys se me sentó al lado tomándome la mano.

Le devolví una mirada llena de confusión pero no hice ningún esfuerzo por rechazarle, extrañaba su tacto, su humor negro y retorcido, las mañanas a su lado, el sexo, todo de él y con él. Hyoga nos dedicó una mirada triunfal y los dos decidimos ignorarlo, Sorrento también sonrió más para él que para nosotros y los demás no se dieron por aludidos en el chiste.

\- Sí, tenemos que ir.- continuó Sorrento – no creo tener la necesidad de recordarles que estamos en medio de negociaciones para una alianza, y estar presentes allí es una muestra de bueno voluntad.

\- ¿Y qué va a pasar con Atlantis? Puede ser una trampa- continuó Krishna. Hyoga y yo nos miramos al tiempo y pusimos los ojos en blanco, Isaak se rió por lo bajo. Apreté con suavidad la mano de Isaak antes de soltarme y ponerme en pie junto a Sorrento y Hyoga.

\- Krishna,- dije en tono conciliador mirándolos a todos- Atenea no tiene ningún interés en que algo como eso pase, pienso que para que esto funcione todos debemos estar en la misma tónica.

\- Aimée tiene razón- dijo Isaak, para mi sorpresa- de nada sirve que ella y yo estemos de aquí para allá buscando un acuerdo si vamos a seguir desconfiando.

\- Tú no eres parcial en éste tema, Kraken.- Dijo Krishna, molesto, señalándome a mí. Lo miré aterrada sintiendo las miradas de todos los otros presentes en la sala. Isaak se levantó del sofá y se paró frente a Krishna, y cuando pensé que iba a darle la golpiza de su vida por metiche, simplemente le puso la mano en hombro.

\- Vamos a dejar muy claro una cosa- dijo, terriblemente serio, miré a Hyoga que estaba igual de nervioso que yo, los dos conocíamos muy bien el temperamento de Isaak. Había dos cosas que él detestaba con férrea resolución: que se metieran en su vida, y que cuestionaran los motivos bajo los que hacía las cosas. Para él, un idealista encubierto, lo que estaba haciendo para que el Santuario, Asgard y Atlantis tuvieran relaciones cordiales y beneficiar a sus habitantes era un asunto que lo entusiasmaba con pasión, y nada de eso tenía que ver con nosotros dos: Krishna había pulsado dos cuerdas sensibles al tiempo, y en público. – Lo que ella y yo tengamos no es asunto de ninguno de ustedes.

Krishna trató de protestar pero Isaak lo interrumpió.

\- Y segundo, yo no voy a perder años de esfuerzo por la paranoia que cualquiera de ustedes pueda tener- dijo, alejándose de Krishna y girándose para verlos a todos.

\- Qué resolución tan maravillosa- dijo Tethys seductoramente, mordiéndose un labio con coquetería. Sentí que las mejillas y el cuello se me ponían rojos de la ira, tuve que cerrar los ojos.

\- Eso va para ti también, Tethys.- La aludida hizo un gesto de sorpresa y luego cruzó los brazos mirando hacia la dirección opuesta en la que estaba Isaak. – Les recuerdo que somos nosotros los que más necesitamos ese acuerdo en estos momentos, y me atrevo a decirlo delante de Hyoga y Aimée, Sorrento, para que no existan ruidos en la comunicación.

\- Estoy de acuerdo- respondió Siren simplemente.

\- ¿No nos vamos a quedar allá o sí?- Todos miraron a Bian como si estuviera sugiriendo que comenzaran una inmolación colectiva en honor a Poseidón.

\- Isaak es el único que va a quedarse ahí por unos días, sólo es una visita formal- pude detectar una cierta molestia en el tono de voz de Sorrento. Él e Isaak eran los más jóvenes, y aun así, Poseidón les había encomendado la enorme responsabilidad de estar a la cabeza de los asuntos delicados del reino submarino. Para Sorrento la carga era doble porque encima tenía que comandarlos a todos y vérselas con sus temperamentos y ninguno era perito en dulce, _ninguno_.

Cuando por fin terminamos esa incómoda reunión, salí como propulsada. Me molestaba demasiado que después de tanto tiempo, todavía parte de los Generales Marinos tuvieran semejantes ideas en la cabeza, y si así pensaban los primeros al mando del ejército de Poseidón, no me imaginaba qué pasaba en el resto de los niveles de esa cadena de mando, ¿estábamos perdiendo el tiempo? Le di una patada a una piedrita que se me atravesó en el camino antes de dar un puñetazo en el suelo. Y luego estaba Tethys, jodiéndome el rato tratando de ponerme celosa, lo peor de todo es que lo había logrado, quería hacer caldo de sirena para la cena.

\- Aimée,- la voz de Isaak me sacó de órbita, no esperaba que me siguiera, me giré para encararlo. – no les hagas caso.

\- No puedo evitarlo, si así es como piensan todos, esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

\- No lo es,- dijo, tomándome el rostro entre las manos para obligarme a mirarlo – olvídate de ello, sólo piensa en la cantidad de personas ajenas a nuestro mundo que han tenido días más tranquilos.

Tenía razón, sin disputas territoriales entre los dioses, las aldeas de lapones, pescadores y cazadores en todo el Círculo Polar Ártico tenían mejores condiciones de vida: no sólo el clima era más propicio, sino que había mayor cantidad de recursos y animales para su subsistencia. Para el resto del mundo era igual, con Poseidón tranquilo no habría inundaciones ni desastres naturales como terremotos. Tomé la mano de Isaak entre las mías y cerré los ojos, sintiendo solo el subir y bajar de su pulgar sobre mi mejilla, abrí los ojos cuando se inclinó sobre mí y depositó un besito en mi frente, le eché los brazos alrededor del cuello y enterré mi cara en un costado de su cuello; me correspondió con un abrazo fuerte.

\- Me porté como un idiota- dijo, hablando sobre mi cabello. Lo apreté más fuerte – por favor, perdóname.

Como única respuesta hice un caminito de besos por su cuello y le acaricié el cabello, él me tomó del mentón y con un poquito de presión me obligó a mirarle, alcé la cabeza con renuencia, estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para responderle pero mientras quería abrazarle y no soltarlo nunca.

\- Dime algo.- casi rogó.

\- Odio pelear contigo, Isaak, -dije por fin, con él funcionaba mejor la sinceridad sin filtro. - odio que trates de competir en mis afectos con la gente del Santuario, y odio que me juzgues con tanta dureza cuando trato de buscar soluciones por todos lados a lo que se nos atraviesa – solté casi de corrido, sin tomar aire. La presión que sentía en el pecho aflojó un poco, tuve que dar una bocanada de aire antes de continuar. – Y sobre todo, Isaak, detesto cuando cambias de humor y no me dices porqué, me asusta… me hace sentir que estamos perdiendo la conexión, ¿sabes?

\- Sabías desde el principio que mi carácter no es fácil, _kulta_. He tenido mucha presión encima desde Asgard, además de la visita de ese ángel de Artemisa… y cuando me preguntaste que si lo que quería era estar sólo no pude más con todo eso, ¿de dónde _perkele _sacaste eso?

\- Estabas muy parco, ya te lo dije, me asusta sentir que estamos perdiendo la conexión, Isaak, y no sé cómo manejarlo.

\- Tenme paciencia- me empiné para besarlo, y fue como sentir una brisa fresca en un día de verano. Nos abrazamos con ansia y desespero, como buscando recuperar en unos segundos todos los días que no habíamos hablado. Me daba miedo admitirlo pero me había enamorado de él como tonta, y esos días me habían dado una pequeña muestra de lo que serían mis días sin él: los odié, me provocaba echarme a dormir hasta que todo se arreglara, abrir los ojos y tener su largo cabello desparramado sobre mis hombros y pecho, su respiración sobre mi cuello y todo él cubriéndome.

Me alzó de la cintura y me sentó sobre una roca cercana para que mis ojos y los suyos quedaran a la misma altura, enrollé su cintura con mis piernas para que no se alejara ni me soltara, y cuando nos separamos en busca de aire estábamos los dos con el corazón y la respiración acelerada.

\- Háblame, te lo ruego, es lo único que pido, Isaak.

\- Está bien, _kulta rakas_, está bien.

\- Lo digo en serio, no me obligues a adivinarte… yo también tengo mucha presión encima y nunca tengo cabeza fría cuando se trata de ti- sonrió, tal vez enternecido por el extraño cumplido que acababa de dedicarle, pero era verdad. Cuando no me ponía los nervios de punta con sus cambios de humor, tenía la necesidad de estar enrollada con él, junto a él o cerca de él. Cuando estábamos juntos mi mundo se volvía una pequeña burbujita de felicidad, sobre todo en Atlantis donde era la única persona en la que podía confiar en realidad. En el Santuario la cosa cambiaba un poco, pues estaban los demás ahí, excepto cuando él pasaba las noches conmigo y en las mañanas se levantaba a tientas para no despertarme y hacerme el desayuno, o cuando me despertaba con besitos en el cuello o roces suaves en la espalda, hasta había llegado a endulzarme el asqueroso té de silphium y eléboro para que no me supiera tan mal; era tan cliché a veces, y yo era una amante de los clichés, lo adoraba sin remedio, me alivianaba la vida con su humor negro y su cariño: Aldebarán era meloso y exceso, a veces me asfixiaba con tanto amor, Crystal y Hyoga eran amables, pero con ellos no tenía ninguna complicidad, Isaak en cambio no sólo era mi amante, sino mi amigo, mi compañero y mi cómplice, también me hacía arrumacos y mimaba, pero en la justa medida. Sólo cuando nuestras diferencias eran tan grandes, aterrizaba y me daba cuenta que no era perfecto, que no todo era rosa entre nosotros y que no vivíamos en una burbuja de felicidad impenetrable.

\- Hyoga tiene razón, Aimée, me tienes mal… pero me encanta- fue mi turno de sonreírle enternecida y algo apenada, lo estreché en otro abrazo antes de besarlo y halarle el cabello en broma. – pero tú también debes hablarme, decirme lo que sientes cuando lo sientas, no cuando no puedas aguantarte más.

\- D'accord! Por cierto…- me solté de su alcance y me bajé de la roca en la que él me había sentado. – voy a hacer caldo con Tethys como vuelva a tocarte como lo hizo ahora- Isaak soltó la carcajada y se encogió de hombros antes de tomarme de la cintura y arrastrarme hasta él para abrazarme.

\- No hay necesidad, _rakkaani_. Acompáñame.- dijo de pronto, tomándome la mano andando delante de mí por un sendero que nunca antes había visto. Me paré en seco cuando sentí que el aire comenzaba a enfriarse, si me estaba llevando al Pilar del Ártico, tendríamos que parar, yo no quería molestar a Poseidón.

\- Espera, no puedo…

\- No puedes por tu cuenta, pero vas conmigo.- Lo miré con algo de aprehensión, ¿y si sólo me lo decía para tranquilizarme? Dudaba que fuera a meterme en algún problema, pero estábamos ya tan cerca, aunque ya conocía al menos ese Pilar. Hice un voto de confianza y mentalmente rogué a Poseidón para que no se molestara conmigo, lo seguí hasta la parte subterránea, me condujo escaleras arriba hasta su cuarto donde cerró la puerta con llave. Las manos se me pusieron frías de anticipación.

Su habitación era enorme, con una cama doble junto a una ventana de vidrios opacos, al frente había una puerta que se dividía, de un lado tenía su ropa y del otro unos estantes en los que tenía libros y otras cosas que nunca me había atrevido a curiosear. Junto a la puerta de la biblioteca había un baño muy grande en el que tenía una tina amplia, una sauna y una ducha. Toda la habitación estaba hecha de madera, hasta los muebles que tenía en un rincón y sobre los que había mullidos cojines y una chimenea, ésta cubierta de hierro para proteger el resto del cuarto. Yo daba vueltitas esperando que me dijera algo, tratando de no mirarlo, no tenía muy claro para qué me había encerrado con él si no se me acercaba.

\- Nos… ¿nos vamos a quedar mirándonos como tontos?- me di la vuelta luego de lo que sentí, fueron largos minutos de silencio.

\- Si quieres, pero tenía en mente otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Le dio una rápida mirada al baño antes de mirarme de vuelta, levanté una ceja, a ver si espabilaba y volvía a su habitual y hablador ser.

\- Creo que nunca he usado esa sauna contigo, y me parece que es hora de estrenarla, ¿me quieres acompañar?

Le di la mano como toda respuesta, y fui yo quién lo llevó hasta el baño, abrió la puerta de la sauna y tomó la madera y las piedras para encenderla. Para cualquiera que no fuera finés, ésa invitación hubiera sido lo más bizarro que hubiese escuchado en la vida, más cuando se trataba de una pareja que estaba en fase de reconciliación después de una pelea, pero para nosotros era normal. En nuestro país de origen, la sauna era una parte importante de la vida social y familiar, casi tan importante como la cocina o las camas, y es que la vivir en climas donde la temperatura descendía varios grados, la sauna era el lugar en el que podía tomarse un baño cuando escaseaba el agua caliente, aún hoy día, algunas mujeres iban a parir sus hijos a ese lugar.

Cuando la sauna comenzó a humear, me quité la ropa muy despacio, moviéndome y jugándole a Isaak que se dejó deleitar con ese mini show dedicado únicamente a él. Cuando estaba en ropa interior y con mi camisa aún puesta, me le acerqué para hacer que se desvistiera también mientras le recibía las ropas y las doblaba junto a las mías sobre el lavamanos. Contrario a mí, él sí se desvistió del todo y luego me haló de la camisa para quitarme lo que me quedaba de ropa mientras me hacía entrar al sauna de espaldas al tiempo que sus labios demandaban atención de los míos y sus manos se apoyaban posesivamente sobre mis caderas y costado.

Tomé lugar en el escalón más alto de la sauna y me recosté de lado, apoyándome sobre los codos. Isaak se sentó en el escalón más bajo, apoyando la cabeza sobre mi estómago, mientras yo apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y jugaba con los mechones de su cabello que le caían por la cara. Tomé una ramita delgada de abedul y se la rodé por toda la cara haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas y en la parte de atrás del cuello. Al rato él se dio vuelta y tomando varias ramitas me las enredó en el cabello, que me trenzó para que no se cayeran.

\- Puedo hacer esto todo el día.

\- Entonces sigue, me gusta que juegues con mi cabello _rakkaani_.

\- Esto sería más divertido si afuera tuviéramos nieve…

\- Ni muerta me lanzaría desnuda en la nieve.- le dije, levantándome un poco para poder mirarle de reojo, pero volví a recostarme cuando comenzó a masajearme los hombros. Estaba tan estresada que me dolía cada masaje, pero aguanté con estoicismo, esos nudillos tendrían que soltar a las buenas o a las malas. – Mi turno.

Me senté tras él y le masajeé desde la punta del cabello hasta la base de los brazos y hombros, si mis nudos estaban enredados, los suyos iban a necesitar una aplanadora para bajarse, y sólo hasta ese momento pude de verdad entender lo tenso que había estado todos éstos días, me sentí un poco mal pero se lo merecía para escarmentar. Los dos teníamos vidas aparte en nuestros respectivos santuarios, cosa que no iba a cambiar porque estuviéramos juntos. Él seguiría creyendo que estaba exagerando con el asunto de Apolo, y no valía la pena tratar de explicarle más, siempre y cuando no se pusiera histérico si me veía preocupada. En estos días hubiera sido muy útil un rato como el que estábamos teniendo para dejar de lado tantas preocupaciones.

\- ¡Ouch!- susurró bajito cuando me ensañé con su hombro izquierdo, que no quería relajarse. – trátame con amor, Aimée.

\- Calla, me lo vas a agradecer después- dije mientras luchaba con él que ya comenzaba a moverse de más tratando de zafarse del agarre de mis masajes. Logré retenerlo y soltar las tensiones de sus músculos haciendo trampa con mi Cosmo para darle más precisión a mi agarre.

Cuando por fin lo terminé, se puso en pie automáticamente, con la excusa de echarle agua a las piedritas, y el vapor comenzó a espesarse llenándome los pulmones con esas esencias aromáticas. Cerré los ojos, me recosté y di la vuelta, de cara al techo, sentí el peso de Isaak apoyarse sobre mí con delicadeza, lo abracé con entusiasmo. Nos besamos un largo rato antes de comenzar a explorarnos con las manos, llenándonos de besos hasta que comenzamos a amarnos con ansias y algo de brusquedad. Era una combinación explosiva de sensaciones, esencias y sentimientos que necesitaba para relajarme y sacar todo el estrés que teníamos los dos encima. Llegamos a nuestro clímax casi al tiempo, luego me sostuvo cargada en su regazo hasta que nos recostamos juntos sobre las tablas de madera, le enrollé las piernas para sentir su piel en todo momento; nos quedamos conversando hasta que empezó a darme sueño, él también comenzó a bostezar y nos salimos hasta la ducha, me quité las ramitas de abedul del cabello antes de echarme el chorro de agua fría dando gritos, yo no estaba acostumbrada al contraste de temperaturas dentro y después de la sauna.

Me subí a la cama primero y me enrollé con las cobijas, en el Ártico sí hacía frío. Cuando Isaak se acostó, me abrazó y quedamos en cucharita con las manos entrelazadas sobre mi torso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba en mi cuarto dando vueltas como león enjaulado, no tenía sueño y no era capaz de quedarme quieta, ya me había levantado tres veces en lo que iba de noche y faltaba mucho para que amaneciera. Era el gran día, por fin iba a competir por una armadura y ganarme un lugar en la Orden, después de tanta zozobra, angustias y dudas sobre si tendría maestro algún día o si estaba destinada a convertirme en una vestal definitivamente.

Después de otra vuelta sobre la cama, me senté en la cama refunfuñando.

"_Shura, amor, ¿estás despierto?"_

Tenía ganas de que me abrazara, me besara y me llenara de palabras de tranquilidad, si no era capaz de dormir, al menos iba a usar el poco tiempo que había antes de las pruebas en subirme el ánimo, y él siempre sabía cómo hacerlo.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_

Me contestó todavía medio dormido en la mitad de un bostezo. Solté una risita, y salí de mi habitación hacia el hall de Sagitario, me escabullí hacia las escaleras que llevaban a Capricornio y entré sin mayores problemas, empujé su puerta y casi lo mato de un infarto, tenía que estar muy dormido para que eso pasara, pobre. Me acurruqué a su lado, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho, me enrolló en un abrazo mientras terminaba de espabilarse.

\- ¿Qué te ha picado?- dijo mientras me enrollaba con la sábana a mí también.

\- No puedo dormir, los nervios no me dejan.- Me atacó con cosquillas, besos y abrazos. Me importó que fuera de madrugada, yo daba gritos para que me soltara cuando el estómago comenzó a dolerme de tanto que me reía, forcejeando con él. Tuvo que soltarme cuando me dio tos.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Mucho mejor- me senté a horcajadas sobre él y me apoyé en su pecho, era algo que me gustaba hacer muy a menudo. La poca luz que entraba por la ventana se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes, haciéndolos brillar con intensidad. Bajo mi cuerpo podía sentir su pecho torneado, sus músculos bien definidos y aspirar su aroma a madera y canela. Una de sus manos se apoyó sobre mis caderas y con la otra comenzó a jugar con mi cabello mientras yo le daba besitos en la nariz, el mentón y el pecho. - ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?

\- Tengo miedo, ¿qué tal si pierdo o si me matan?- me dio una palmada en la cintura y frunció el ceño.

\- Tonterías, has entrenado con esmero y Atenea no va a permitir que ningún aprendiz se mate, cariño, las cosas son muy diferentes a como era en mi tiempo.- Agaché la cabeza.

\- No hables como si fueras un viejo, gilipollas.

\- ¿Por qué si soy como los vinos?

\- Como el mejor de los vinos.- me haló un poco el cabello para que lo mirara, me dio un beso y me sonrió.

\- Tendrás tu armadura, ahora a dormir.- Ordenó, y girándose me empujó hacia el lado libre de la cama, me cubrió otra vez con la sábana y me abrazó, arrullándome con suaves caricias en mi brazo.

….

Shura me levantó un par de horas después, zarandeándome por el hombro, todavía de madrugada. Como no quise levantarme, le haló la cobija y la almohada de un tirón, casi tirándome el suelo.

\- ¡Joder contigo!- me levanté refunfuñándome mientras él me miraba triunfante con la sábana y la almohada en la mano.

\- Siempre es bueno que despiertes de buen humor.- le saqué la lengua, y haciéndome la digna, salí por la puerta de su cuarto. Me encontré de frente con Alina, la vestal de Capricornio, que me dedicó una mirada reprobadora y furiosa antes de irse por el pasillo murmurando por lo bajo en griego y en español. A los pocos minutos salió Shura, ya con una camisa encima.

\- Alina no me quiere.

\- No le hagas caso, cariño. Vamos, a entrenar.

Me llevó hasta Sagitario para que me cambiara de ropas y sacara mi arco y flechas. Aioros no se había despertado todavía, le dejé una nota debajo de la puerta para que cuando no me encontrara, no entrara en pánico y le diera un susto a Irene lanzando alaridos. Aioros parecía un niño pequeño cuando buscaba a alguien, aunque siempre era muy serio, tenía momentos escasos en los que dejaba de lado toda su solemnidad y se transformaba en otra persona, total, era el niño mimado de Irene. Shura me llevó cerca de Starhill, allí trazó una línea con Excálibur de la cual no podía pasar, iniciamos un entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

Esquivar las Piedras Saltarinas era todo un acto de heroísmo, para colmo tenía que apuntarle a un punto detrás de Shura en donde para dárselas de gracioso, había trazado una carita triste sobre las rocas, además de correr, lanzarle puños, patadas y demás asuntos para que no me tomara con los pies de los brazos y me mandara a volar. El sol había comenzado a salir, lo que indicaba que el tiempo de calentamiento estaba por terminar, logré dispararle un par de veces a la "roca triste" para mi tranquilidad. La última flecha se me fue torcida hacia el mar, y cuando pensé que Shura me iba a enviar volando por los aires, se me acercó tranquilamente y me quitó el arco y la flecha.

\- Aioros te debe estar esperando.

Cuando me quedé quieta estaba sin aire, la adrenalina me recorría todo el cuerpo y ya no sentía tantos nervios como en la noche anterior, tal vez podría hacerlo, me dije. Miré a Shura, estaba esperando a que yo reaccionara, parpadeé un poco y le seguí de vuelta a las Doce Casas. En Aries un animado Kiki me abrazó deseándome la mejor de las suertes, en Tauro Aldebarán me alzó como a un bebé y también me deseó la mejor de las suertes, aún con la mirada de infinito odio que le dedicó Shura, méndigo celoso. Respondí el abrazo de Tauro con afecto, no había duda de porqué Aimée volvía una y otra vez a la que fuera su antigua casa para hablar horas y horas con su maestro. El resto de la calzada lo subimos sin que nadie saliera a apretarme en abrazos constrictores para tranquilidad emocional de Capricornio, me reí de lo infantil que podía llegar a ser a veces, joder… con todo el tiempo que me hizo esperarle, yo no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil. En Leo, el Cosmo de Marah se sentía tranquilo, la vería luego y tendríamos oportunidad de desearnos suerte.

\- ¡¿Dónde andabas, muchacha loca?!- fue el saludo que me dedicó Irene cuando entré. - ¡Santo de Capricornio, hágame el favor, esta chica tiene una gran responsabilidad hoy!

\- Irene…

\- ¡Nada! Pobre señor Aioros.- salió hacia algún lugar en la parte alta todavía diciendo que era el colmo, que a veces no estaba segura si había sido buena idea retirar las máscaras a las Amazonas, y que los Santos no estaban pensando con la cabeza, propiamente. Me reí, Irene era tan exagerada como yo, y a éste paso, iba a perfeccionarme con semejante maestra, Shura en cambio tenía cara de perrito regañado y la cara contraída entre una ira profunda y un puchero, solté un carcajada después de un espasmo, el me dio un empujoncito leve.

\- Veo que has entrenado ya, esa es mi chica.- La voz de Aioros nos hizo dar un respingo a los dos. Salió de entre las columnas del primer piso, al parecer del sótano maldito que tenía como cuarto de entrenamiento extremo y que yo tanto llegué a odiar. Si ganaba una armadura hoy, no iba a tener qué vérmelas con inundaciones y derrumbes súbitos nunca más.

\- Si, maestro, Shura me ha ayudado a entrenar.- Shura se excusó brevemente, él también tenía que ir a ocuparse de sus asuntos antes de las peleas. Me dio un apretón en el hombro y estrechó la mano de Aioros que le respondió dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

\- ¿Lista, _país_?

\- Creo que sí, maestro.

\- La respuesta correcta es un contundente y rotundo sí, Eva. Estás preparada, - me amonestó Aioros- yo no tuve mucho que hacer cuando te tomé como mi alumna, eres voluntariosa y tu profunda devoción a Atenea te llevarán lejos.

Sentí una calidez inundarme el pecho, y los ojos encharcárseme. Me le aventé a Aioros para darle un abrazo, que me respondió con algo de timidez.

\- Gracias maestro, de verdad, por tanto.

\- Ve a prepararte, te espero aquí para que meditemos antes de la hora.

Me senté sobre la cama mirando la ropa que tenía disponible. Shura me había aleccionado con demasiado detalle sobre la necesidad e importancia de mis prendas en un día tan decisivo como hoy. No le presté mucha atención, tenía que admitirlo, en parte porque la cabeza me jugaba malas pasadas a ratos pensando en mis oponentes: seguro que Marah volvería a presentarse, y esa mujer tenía una cosmoenergía poderosísima, sin contar con que si perdía el control, mataría a su oponente sin darse cuenta; luego estaba Dennes, ya había intentado de todo: desde tomarme por la fuerza hasta asesinarme volviéndome piedra, él también iba a competir por una armadura, y era muy probable que Perseo lo eligiera como el sucesor de su maestro, su estilo de pelea era sucio, sanguinario, la clase de espectáculo que esperaba verse el día de hoy.

Suspiré, todavía con la mirada en mi ropa. Tomé un peplo gris claro, y un pantalón hasta la rodilla beige, Aioros me había advertido de los posibles consejos que Aioria podría darle a Marah, y de lo que había observado en los demás aprendices. A Dennes, en caso de luchar con él, tendría que ganarle en velocidad y técnica, agotar sus reservas de energía para poder liberar la potencia real de mi Cosmo. Con Marah, por el contrario, tendría que aprender a proteger mi estómago y cuello en primer lugar, y leer muy bien sus movimientos, ya que ella, como su maestro, tenían el mismo estilo de combate, mientras que yo tenía varios estilos combinados por mis años en España, con Albiore y luego con él. Terminé de alistarme poniéndome un protector en el pecho y los guantes de cuero que me había regalado mi maestro cuando me dio el arco y la flecha.

Me duché y vestí en dos minutos, en la cocina, Irene me esperaba con un poco de fruta y agua, no me convenía comer demasiado ese día, total, los nervios me lo iban a permitir y no quería tener que correr al baño a devolver todo. Aioros me acompañó hasta la azotea de Sagitario, desde ahí podía verse la agitación que había en el Coliseo, algunas vestales estaban organizando los palcos principales, mientras que las gradas empezaban a llenarse.

Era el momento e iba a dar lo mejor de mí, tendría que dejar salir a Quirón para que guiara mi Cosmo hacia la victoria. Elevé una pequeña plegaria a Atenea y salí hacia el Coliseo detrás de mi maestro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Salí a la playa dando tumbos, Isaak me tomó de la mano mientras me giraba a asesinar a Kaysa con la mirada que se burlaba de mí, era la primera vez que el torbellino en la salida de Atlantis me mareaba, pero no era el torbellino, en realidad estaba distraída y ansiosa, para colmo tendría que guiar a los Siete generales Marinos al encuentro con Atenea y el Patriarca y luego al Coliseo para ver las pruebas de los aprendices, pero yo sólo quería abrazar a Marah y a Eva para desearles mucha suerte. Elevé una plegaría a Atenea, rogándole que las coronara victoriosas a ambas, se lo merecían a partes iguales.

Nunca había sentido tanta incomodidad y afán de regresar al Santuario. Cruzamos Cabo Sunión y tuve que apretar los dientes de ira al escucharles hablar a Kaysa, Eo y Krishna sobre la que había sido la prisión de Kanon y bombardear a Sorrento de preguntas, mismas que él ignoraba con un "mjm", "sí", "no sé", "no me importa" cada que le preguntaban algo del tema. Isaak fue más categórico, se hizo el sordo todo el camino mientras conversaba conmigo de cualquier estupidez para tratar de distraerme. Por fin cerraron la boca cuando entramos al Santuario y pasamos el primer anillo de seguridad, avanzamos hasta el segundo donde sí nos franquearon el paso.

\- ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó el CdC, asustado hasta la médula de ver siete armaduras y guerreros desconocidos, di un paso adelante y me acerqué joven.

\- Mi nombre es Aimée, Santa de Plata de Cetus, discípula de Aldebarán de Tauro.- dije, tratando de sonar amigable, pero con ese despliegue de títulos era imposible, el chico casi se lanza al piso en reverencia pero no se lo permití, no quería comentarios salidos de tono de parte de Kaysa y Krishna, principalmente. – Y ellos son los siete generales marinos de Poseidón que vienen a presentar sus respetos- y miré de reojo a Kaysa – a Atenea y al Patriarca, puedes comprobarlo primero, no te preocupes.

El chico salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la caseta de vigilancia más cercana, me di la vuelta para ver a Eo y a Bian aguantarse la risa, miré a Isaak que se llevó la mano a los ojos y agachó la cabeza de vergüenza, y luego a Sorrento que estaba a dos milisegundos de matarlos, sus ojos violeta estaban contraídos en una línea pequeñita llena de desprecio.

\- ¿Cuál es el chiste?- pregunté exasperada. Se callaron de pronto, mirando primero a Isaak con prevención. Chasqueé los dedos para que hablaran rápido, los vi tragar saliva. Kaysa dio un paso adelante y dijo, con toda convicción:

\- Ese chico es muy gracioso. Está muerto de miedo por verse rodeado de tantos guerreros, y al mismo tiempo tiene oportunidad de pensar que estás muy buena.

Registré todo en cámara rápida: el "¿QUÉ?" exasperado y furioso de Isaak, el puñetazo que le mandó Sorrento a Kaysa y la risa estrepitosa de Tethys. Alcancé a tomar del brazo a Isaak y susurrarle un _"ni se te ocurra hacerle nada"_ justo a tiempo. El chico volvió y nos dio paso.

\- El Santo de Tauro los está esperando, Santa de Cetus.- asentí brevemente y anduve lo más rápido que pude para salirme de eso, Aldebarán me iba a sacar el lío de tener que soportar las insoportables ganas de joderle la vida al resto del mundo de la mitad de los Generales Marinos. Doblamos una esquina y saltándome el protocolo, me le aventé a mi maestro de un salto, que me recibió en el aire.

\- _¡Maître!_\- grité, Aldebarán se dio la vuelta y su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡_Minha menina_, qué gusto verte!- me apretó tanto que tuve que golpearle la espalda para que me soltara. Su rostro cambió en milisegundos al ver a los Generales Marinos, para mi alivio, Kaysa y Krishna parecieron madurar, aunque fuera temporal. Aldebarán me soltó, extendió su mano y estrechó la de Isaak, luego la de Sorrento y se presentó ante los demás, a quienes presenté a su vez. Andamos todos juntos hasta el Coliseo que todavía estaba más o menos vacío, y de allí al palco principal donde Atenea y el Patriarca conversaban animadamente.

Aldebarán hizo las presentaciones correspondientes, Sorrento tomó la palabra e intercambió una frases con Atenea mientras el Patriarca me llamó a un lado junto al balcón, paternalmente apoyó sus manos sobre mis hombros.

\- Aimée, estamos tan agradecidos y orgullosos de ti. Estamos a punto de lograr algo que ni en la era del mito se hubiera pensado- dio un breve vistazo hacia Isaak, antes de volver a mirarme a mí. – Parecía tan problemático todo, pero estamos cerca, ve, disfruta de la pelea y descansa unos días antes de comenzar con la parte realmente difícil de todo esto.

Las palabras de Shion me llenaron de felicidad, el líder de todos nosotros me reconocía como una Santa digna de confianza de nuestra señora, alababa mis esfuerzos y reconocía que había juzgado muy pronto, todo en una sola frase. Me incliné respetuosamente, me di la vuelta y me acerqué a las Marinas mientras me limpiaba los ojos en las esquinas antes de que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas.

\- Vamos, vamos, que está a punto de comenzar- Aldebarán se encargó de la mayor parte del grupo mientras Isaak se quedaba atrás.

\- Estoy bien- dije, leyéndole el pensamiento. Su semblante se relajó un poco pero continuó mirándome con intensidad – el Patriarca ha alabado mi trabajo, es todo.

Él sonrió.

\- No es para menos, para ser una Santa inexperta… al menos en ese entonces, haz hecho un gran trabajo, _kulta_.

\- _Kiitos paljon, rakkaani_.

…..

Alcanzamos al resto de las Marinas a tiempo para despedirnos de Aldebarán, que fue a buscar su lugar entre los demás Santos Dorados. Al rato vi entrar a Eva con Aioros, y luego a Marah con Aioria, traté de hacer contacto visual con ellas pero no pude lograrlo. Me recosté contra la grada esperando el combate y cuando los nombres de ambas fueron anunciados al tiempo, ahogué un grito de horror, me tapé parte del rostro con las manos y me quedé de piedra mientras ambas bajaban a la arena y comenzaban a molerse a golpes sin piedad la una con la otra, afortunadamente, el combate pareció entretener a mis acompañantes porque ninguno, a excepción de Isaak, se dieron cuenta de mi estado de shock, no me dijo nada pero tomó mi mano con fuerza mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, esta vez de pura preocupación. Una de las dos tendría que salir vencedora, una de las dos iba a superar en fuerza a la otra, y en el peor de los casos, una de las dos iba a morir ahí, frente a mis ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

Las vi prepararse para dar el golpe final: las mejores técnicas de ambas, el _Centaur Stampede_ de Eva y la _Solar Storm_ de Marah, y ambas técnicas tenían el alcance y potencia suficiente para matar a la otra. Me apoyé en el hombro de Isaak, incapaz de ver aquello, sin soltar su brazo, automáticamente vinieron a mi cabeza imágenes que no recordaba: mi madre estaba apoyada sobre ambos codos, los labios blancos, muy pálida y casi sin articular palabra mientras me contaba una historia en francés y me acariciaba el cabello, me estaba quedando dormida: tenía varias mantas encima y mi madre sólo tenía un pequeño abrigo, mi papá había dejado de moverse y en el fondo, los padres de Villi, de Isaak, también.

\- _Mon petit, tout va bien se passer, tout va s'arranger_\- dijo, mientras mis párpados se cerraban.

Volví a mi presente cuando Isaak dio un respingo y me zarandeó antes de obligarme a mirarle, por accidente le había transmitido vía Cosmo el último recuerdo que tenía de mi madre. Le vi contraerse y llevarse la mano a su ojos derecho para no llorar.

\- Me siento igual…- susurré en su oído en un hilito de voz – no puedo hacer nada por ayudarlas y unas de las dos…

La multitud gritando de júbilo me cortó la frase, Isaak me obligó a ponerme de pie y con renuencia miré a la arena, allí estaban las dos: Marah y Eva cubiertas por sus armaduras, Corona Boreal y Sagitta, las dos vivas, las dos con sonrisas y haciendo el juramento de fidelidad y devoción a Atenea que yo había hecho hacía casi dos años atrás.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N**

**kulta rakas:** es un apodo cariñoso cuando se ha metido la pata, algo similar a "amorcito bonito", la versión verbal de poner ojitos.

**Kiitos paljon:** muchas gracias (finés)

**Mon petit, tout va bien se passer, tout va s'arranger:** Mi pequeña, todo va a estar bien, todo se va a arreglar (francés). Creo que no he hecho mucho incapié en esto, pero si se preguntan por qué la mamá de Aimée habla en francés es porque era francesa, ñ_ñ


	24. On Time

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece de ninguna manera, aunque amaría ser dueña de Isaak de Kraken como mínimo, los derechos pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Crossroads está escrita con propósitos de entretenimiento, y como ejercicio de escritura, ¡gracias por acompañarme en éste viaje!

**Capítulo 24: On Time**

Aimée se nos fue encima con toda su altura, Marah y yo intercambiamos muecas de dolor cuando nos estrechó en su abrazo a pesar de tener nuestras armaduras puestas, nos tomó por sorpresa, como un proyectil. Se veía tan aliviada, en las esquinas de los ojos tenía rastros de lagrimillas. Durante la pelea logré ver que se había inclinado sobre el hombro de Kraken para no ver más en su recta decisiva.

\- ¡Me tenían tan preocupada!- chilló, todavía con un hilito de voz entrecortada.

\- Estamos bien, Bully... suéltanos- dijo Marah haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso por alzar la voz. Aimée nos soltó de inmediato, como dándose cuenta que estábamos maltrechas y nos estaba lastimando, se encogió de hombros como disculpa. Nos tomó de las manos y se alejó un poco para observarnos de pies a cabeza, yo también la miré, se veía radiante, y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que molestarle en ese momento.

\- Estás preciosa, tía… ese Kraken tiene buena mano, ¿eh?- Me dio una palmada durísimo en el hombro, haciéndome gritar de dolor. Vi que se ponía roja de las orejas a cuello, y sonreí triunfal señalándome los ojos con el índice y el corazón en forma de 'V' y luego a ella. Se dio la vuelta ondeando el largo y rubio cabello y se alejó de nosotras, luego nos lanzó un beso con la mano desde la distancia.

Reparé en Marah, Corona Boreal la cubría completa dándole un aire solemne, la chica había nacido para portar una armadura elegante y bien diseñada. Me había dado la paliza de mi vida, todavía me temblaban las manos de miedo: cuando llamaron nuestros nombres al tiempo quise salir corriendo y mandarlo todo al carajo, no me detuve a pensar en lo que hubieran pensado Aioros o Shura, Albiore y el resto del Santuario, el sólo hecho de tener que batirme a muerte con una de mis mejores amigas era peor que cualquiera de las vergüenzas posibles. Me dolían las costillas y buena parte del cuello y las piernas, cuando Sagitta me cubrió, una oleada de calor me rodeó, haciéndome sentir mucho mejor pero el dolor no desapareció, extrañamente, comencé a sentirme más débil con el paso del tiempo.

Aioros y Shura se acercaron a mí y ambos me abrazaron, aunque puse las manos en el pecho de ambos para frenar el apretón constrictor que estaban dispuestos a darme. Aioros hizo lo mismo que Aimée, me miró de arriba abajo, Shura me hizo dar una vuelta y luego me besó en la mano y en ambas mejillas, se disculpó y nos dejó solos a mi maestro y a mí.

\- No podías haber ganado una mejor armadura, _país._

\- ¿Por qué, maestro?

\- Eres la flecha…- dijo, sacando de entre su armadura el arco dorado. – De ahora en adelante, eres el estandarte de la devoción firme por Atenea, y la guerrera que reivindicará a ésta constelación, usurpada en el pasado por un Santo indigno, - continuó, apoyando su mano en mi hombro con la voz llena de emoción…- El arma que hirió de muerte a nuestra señora, está en manos de una fiel y devota Santa que luchara por su causa.

\- Maestro, estoy tan feliz.

\- Debes estarlo, _país_, yo estoy orgulloso de ti…- me tomó del brazo y me guió hasta donde estaban Aioria y Marah – Eres mi mano derecha, no podría pensar en una aliada mejor.

Le sonreí.

…

Cuando llegamos a Leo, no pude aguantar más. Sentía que se me iba la energía, apoyé mi brazo en el hombro de Aioros antes de caer al suelo: me tomó en brazos y me llevó hasta la cocina de Leo, me sentó en una silla contra la pared mientras la energía de Aioria se ocupaba de sanar mis costillas rotas y los músculos magullados. Una luz muy blanca me llenó la cabeza, la voz de Atenea tocó a mí Cosmo:

"_Eva, he esperado años completos para otorgar esa flecha a alguien digno de mi absoluta confianza. Niké te ha sonreído, y ahora la flecha que liberó a Prometeo, el defensor de los hombres, es tu custodia. Cuídala, como ella te cuidará a ti en la batalla, porque su espíritu está lastimado por años de confinamiento y deshonor. Haz que confíe en ti, y serán invencibles. _"

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Parpadeé despacio y con mucha pereza sintiendo como si un camión me hubiera mandado a volar lejos y luego hubiera pasado sobre mí. Me veía reflejada en los enormes ojos verdes de Shura, que en cuanto abrí los ojos, me dio espacio para respirar e incorporarme. Me estiré y sentí el jalón en los músculos de mi espalda, estaba en mi antigua habitación de Sagitario y ya era de noche.

\- Por fin- dijo Shura, aliviado - ¿estás bien?

Lo miré medio dormida pero asentí, más por reflejo. Traté de incorporarme en la cama pero sentí que las piernas iban a fallarme, me quedé sentada, con la cabeza agachada y las manos sobre mi colchón. Shura se sentó junto a mí en la cama y trató de hacer que me sentara derecha, lo miré con insistencia, preguntando con la mirada.

\- Es… la armadura, ha drenado toda tu energía.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ellas se alimentan, por así decirlo, del Cosmo- me tomó en cabello y comenzó a atármelo en una coleta de cabello alta, pero sin apretar demasiado. Comenzó a masajear mi cabeza y cuello. – Y cuando no tienen portador, es como si estuvieran en ayuno.

\- ¿O sea que tengo una armadura glotona?

\- Algo así- respondió entre risas. – pero entre más la uses, más rápido se acostumbrará a ti y tu a ella, y evitarás que absorba Cosmo de más, siempre pasa así, no te preocupes.

Me eché otra vez sobre el colchón, tenía una extraña sensación de cansancio y placidez, me sentía liviana y pesada. Miré a Shura que se había puesto de pie y apoyado sobre la piedra de la ventana, parecía preocupado y tranquilo al tiempo. Sacudí la cabeza, ¿por qué estaba viendo dualidades en todo? Me di la vuelta para tratar de dormir pero mis ropas estaban sucias, me volví a sentar para ir a cambiarme pero Shura no me lo permitió, así que le di indicaciones de qué prendas sacar y luego me ayudó a vestir, alzándome los brazos y las piernas con suma delicadeza, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, odiaba sentirme tan frágil.

\- Tienes qué descansar, mañana te las ves con Sagitta.

….

Sabía que estaba medio despierta pero no podía despertarme del todo, junto a mí sentía la respiración lenta y pausada de Shura, profundamente dormido. No podía abrir los ojos, en cambio, tenía en la cabeza una bruma de imágenes que no eran mías. Veía el salón del Patriarca y a Su Santidad en su trono cubierto por una máscara negra con encajes rojos de vidrio para poder ver a través de ellos, junto a él una vestal llenaba una copa de vino y coqueteaba con lujuria rozándole el brazo con su cabello y pecho al Patriarca, me ofendí con esa escena que no podía sacarme de los ojos, conocía a esa chica: era una de las dos sobrinas de Irene, la mayor de ellas y que debía rondar más o menos por los treinta, no recordaba su nombre. Traté de despertar pero seguía sin poder abrir los ojos, de pronto sentí miedo, era como estar viendo al Patriarca con los ojos de otra persona, no podía verlo pero sí escuchaba su voz y veía a través de él.

\- He venido tan pronto como me ha llamado, Santidad.

El Patriarca asintió, con la mano apartó a la vestal y le indicó dejarlos solos. La chica tomó la jarra de vino con ambas manos y salió con la cabeza gacha dando pasos rápidos. El Patriarca se levantó, acercándose al Santo, podía sentir las vibraciones de terror pero no venían del chico, venían de Sagitta.

"_Tranquila"_ – Murmuré, como si mis palabras pudieran llegar a ella. No tuve respuesta, pero sí escuché su voz suplicante.

"_No le obedezcas, es un impío sediento de poder"_ La voz de Sagitta era casi un susurro, como para evitar que el Patriarca la escuchara, aunque hablaba con resolución. _"¡No nos condenes, no le obedezcas!"_

\- Ptolemy- dijo el Patriarca, su voz era muy grave, áspera, y tras la armadura se escuchaba ahogada, me sonaba familiar pero no pude saber de dónde, por ese tiempo yo estaba todavía en España, entrenando con Manel para convertirme en una Santa y viajar al Santuario, estaba en los Pirineos. – Eres un guerrero valiente y leal, he decidido premiarte con una gran misión

Podía escuchar la voz de Sagitta exigiendo no confiar en sus palabras y las del chico callándole, con el oído lleno de falsos cumplidos, convencido de que estaba cerca de gloria y de aspirar a ser algo más que un simple Caballero de Plata, Sagitta se rió con descrédito, apagó su Cosmo y sentí que estaba a punto de separarse del joven guerrero pero no se atrevía hacerlo frente al Patriarca.

\- Me honra, Gran Patriarca, ¿qué puedo hacer para confirmarle mi lealtad y gratitud?

\- En unas horas llegará al Santuario Saori Kido, una joven que se hace llamar Atenea. Tu misión es asesinarla, pero debes lograr que confíe primero en ti, - hizo una pausa en la que miró por largo rato los ojos del chico. – junto a ella vienen cinco Caballeros de Bronce, a ellos también debes exterminarlos.

El joven asintió, y salió al Coliseo, sentándose en un lugar elevado durante horas hasta que un avión aterrizó en medio de la arena vacía. Se puso una capa negra y se acercó al grupo de recién llegados.

\- Usted debe ser Saori Kido- la joven, asintió – el Patriarca la espera, síganme por favor.

Los jóvenes que la acompañaban: Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun, miraron al joven Ptolemy con desconfianza, pero Saori les informó que había enviado una carta al Patriarca informándole que vendría para conversar con él. El Santo de Plata, subió las escaleras guiando el camino que los llevaría hasta la cima de las Doce Casas. Cuando pasó un tiempo prudente, se dio la vuelta, revelando su armadura azul eléctrico y lanzó su puño contra el grupo, la "Flecha Fantasma", escondida en medio de ilusiones ópticas de otras flechas, apuntó al corazón de Saori Kido y la hirió de muerte. Sagitta convulsionó, su Cosmo resonando contra el Cosmo de Ptolemy, lo abandonó al tiempo que el joven recibía una lluvia de Meteoros de Pegaso que lo hirieron de muerte.

…

Desperté gritando, convulsionando casi del horror, Sagitta me había mostrado y hecho sentir su angustia cuando el Santo que la vestía antes había accedido a herir a Atenea de muerte. Shura me sacudió de los hombros para que reaccionara y espabilara, Aioros e Irene entraron unos minutos después, ambos con sus ropas de dormir.

\- ¿De nuevo?- preguntó Irene, casi desconsolada, negué categóricamente. Shura no necesitaba saber que a veces recordaba en sueños episodios de mi vida junto a Dennes y que despertaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y nerviosa, ésta vez era distinto. Aioros encendió su Cosmo y me tocó el hombro, sentí como si un peso muerto se me quitara de encima y por fin pude calmarme. Pude sentir las vibraciones de la armadura de Sagitario fusionarse con las de mi maestro, le estaba ordenando a Sagitta dejarme tranquila.

\- ¿Qué viste?- exigió saber Aioros, muy serio. Shura me tomó de la mano, le di una breve mirada antes de responder.

\- Sagitta, ella… ella me estaba mostrando el momento en el que su anterior portador alzó sus puños contra Atenea.- El agarre de Shura sobre mi mano se apretó y lo sentí tensarse, seguro le había traído mil y un malos recuerdos del mismo día cuando los Santos de Oro y le resto del Santuario, recibieron la visita de Atenea y sus vidas terminaron o dieron un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados tan solo en doce horas.

\- Irene- dijo Aioros antes de que la aludida saliera del cuarto – no va a ser necesaria el té de opio.- Ella asintió y cerró la puerta al salir.

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo? No me permitía levantarme.

\- Se siente culpable y quiere compartir su dolor contigo- respondió Shura antes de que Aioros hablara, había cierta amargura en el tono de su voz. Él era el especialista en vivir con culpas no resueltas, y encima, mi armadura iba a tener el mismo problema, pensé en lo caprichosa de mi suerte y quise enviarlos a terapia a los dos.

\- Sólo quiere que la comprendas, y busca que la perdonen, es lo más seguro- Aioros no quitaba los ojos de Shura, quien se había hecho el desentendido y no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Yo alternaba la mirada entre uno y otro. – Vas a tener que trabajar bastante con ella, ¿te sientes cansada de nuevo?

\- Sí.

\- Te está drenando nuevamente, debemos enseñarle a estar tranquila, es una armadura temperamental.

\- Ahora descansa- ordenó Shura, empujándome hacia la almohada. Mi cama era muy pequeña y a duras penas cabíamos los dos, no se me escapó la mirada de impresión de Aioros al ver, cuando Shura alzó la sábana para acomodarla mejor, que teníamos las piernas entrelazadas. Ni corto ni perezoso nos dejó solos, me eché a dormir pidiéndole a Sagitta que me dejara descansar, y a cambio prometí ayudarla a reivindicarse con nuestra señora.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sorrento e Isaak acaban de salir de una audiencia con el Patriarca y el panorama no pintaba muy bien por la expresión en sus rostros. Poseidón había enviado con ambos la petición firme de que Marah fuera entregada a Apolo pues era lo que él consideraba correcto, parte de su derecho divino; recordé la ocasión en la que vi por primera vez una carrera hípica en Atlantis, al final de la válida todos en el enorme hipódromo presentaron sus respetos a su dios, encarnado en Julián, quién estaba acompañado de un emisario de la diosa Artemisa, Teseo. Había ido a llevar el mensaje de Apolo.

Antes de que fuera mi turno de entrar, el Patriarca pareció tomarse un tiempo para discutir el asunto con Atenea. Me despedí de Sorrento, que regresaba ese mismo día a Atlantis junto a los demás Generales, Isaak me dijo al oído que me esperaba en mi cabaña, la cual se había convertido en su escondite favorito, Camus siempre le recibía con tamaño sermón por cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera y la paciencia de mi querido Kraken no era tanta. Estaba sola en medio de la enorme cámara, el CdC mi miraba con aburrición y desespero, andaba de aquí para allá como un león enjaulado como siempre que había algo que me preocupaba, por un lado, Marah estaría a salvo pues había ganado una armadura y hecho el juramento de honor y servicio a Atenea, pero por el otro, estaba la incertidumbre de hasta qué punto estaba Poseidón dispuesto a meterse en el asunto… mi cabeza voló a la aldea de lapones que había junto a los túneles en los excavaban las Marinas, su habitantes habían duplicado la cría de sus renos y su economía mejoró por la clemencia del clima, sin contar con que los niños podían salir a jugar con sus perros y amigos sin temor a deshielos espontáneos en las montañas que amenazaran con matarlos de frío.

\- ¿Por qué tan preocupada, bonita?- la voz de Milo me hizo soltar un grito de horror, casi me caigo al suelo tras dar un paso en falso y doblarme el tobillo, el CdC no pudo controlar la risa, pero luchó por mantener la compostura. Milo me tomó de la cintura antes de caer, me alejé de inmediato, la cercanía y su aura me pusieron nerviosa, éste tipo no se andaba con rodeos con ninguna mujer. Él notó mi renuencia a su cercanía, por lo que dio un par de pasos pequeños hacia atrás y el costado para regresarme algo de espacio personal.

\- ¿Y bien?- insistió para que le contestara, apoyándose contra una columna. El condenado era muy apuesto y esa aura de seguridad y peligro que lo acompañaba a todas partes era la carnada que enloquecía a la gran mayoría en el Santuario, y yo tendría que compartir aire con éste hombre que no me daba mucho espacio para mí y mis pensamientos.

\- Tengo asuntos pendientes por discutir con el Patriarca, Santo de Scorpio.

\- Milo, por favor, Aimée- Lo miré de hito en hito, ¿por qué sabía mí nombre? Pensé con horror, pero mi conciencia me pateó con la respuesta obvia: _"eras la alumna de un Santo de Oro, obvio te conoce, typerâ."_.

\- Milo- Corregí y volví a la tarea de dar vueltas por la sala, no sólo pensando en lo que me ocupaba, sino contando los minutos que tardaba el Patriarca en convocarme a su presencia. Sentí la mirada de Milo clavada en mi espalda, quise sacudirme la incomodidad, me ponía nerviosa.

\- Te enviaron mucho tiempo a Atlantis ésta vez.- no, no, no me pongas tema, Scorpio, no quiero que me interrogues, ¿por qué no podía aparecer nadie más? Seguramente él también estaba esperando para acudir a una audiencia con el Patriarca, así que por obligación iba a tener que aguantármelo.

\- Sí, así es.

\- ¿No es muy molesto?

\- Eeem, no… terminas por acostumbrarte.- dije, buscando una salida esa pregunta, para mí no era molesto estar en Atlantis por _obvias_ razones, además, los atlantes eran más liberales y menos propensos a juzgar con desprecio lo que no les parecía, eso sí, no se lo callaban. En el Santuario era al contrario.

\- No veo porqué- sentí un leve reproche en su tono de voz que me molestó, ni siquiera mi maestro o el Patriarca me ponían en esa situación. Y Atenea, secretamente, me había dado su bendición y confianza, nada tenía que justificar delante de nadie. Para mi suerte, la puerta se abrió a tiempo, mientras Alexandria salía por mí y me guiaba, el Salón Principal estaba vacío.

\- _Antío, ómorfo korítsi._

\- Nâkemiin, Santo de Scorpio.

Alexandria me guió por el amplio salón hasta la parte de atrás, caminando con pasos rápidos.

\- Ten cuidado con ese, _país_, es la clase de hombre que destruye la _psique_ de jovencitas hermosas como tú.- Asentí. Se detuvo frente una puerta interior, sacó unas llaves de un bolsillo convenientemente escondido dentro de su peplo y la empujó. La estancia era un pequeño jardín que nunca antes había visto. Allí, sentados sobre un amplio tronco a la sombra, estaban el Patriarca y la diosa conversando como si fueran abuelo y nieta, Alexandria se giró para retirarse y yo me incliné respetuosamente, encendiendo un poco mi Cosmo para hacer notar mi presencia. La diosa se puso en pie y se acercó a mí llevándome junto al Patriarca, incliné la cabeza como saludo.

\- Mira qué bello jardín, Aimée.- exclamó emocionada la diosa.

\- Es hermoso, mi señora.

\- Estas flores me recuerdan a mis jóvenes amazonas- continuó, la voz se le opacó – y me duele que sus vidas no puedan ser completamente felices, y que no siempre puedo hacer algo para que así sea.- El Patriarca la miró con un gesto severo, tenso.

\- Usted, mi señora- me atreví a decir- nos da siempre oportunidad de servirla y ser felices mientras lo hacemos, por favor no deje que la tristeza llene su corazón, le debemos demasiado. - Saori sonrió enternecida, pero no muy convencida de mis palabras, sabía que Marah estaba en sus pensamientos constantemente, ella no iba a entregarla; pero también estaban los acuerdos.

\- Aimée- habló por fin Shion poniéndose de pie, - sé que conoces la gravedad de la petición que nos ha hecho llegar Poseidón y que él mismo te ha informado. Haremos lo posible para que no crezcan las tensiones y que los pactos a los que estamos llegando no se vean afectados, debemos tener cuidado.

\- Lo sé, Patriarca.- concedí – Si se me permite hablar con sinceridad, no veo salidas que no impliquen ningún sacrificio, ¿existe acaso alguna? Por favor, dígame que sí.

\- Es posible,- dijo la diosa tomando mis dos manos entre las suyas – siempre hay esperanza, Aimée, encontraremos una solución, continúa el gran trabajo que vienes haciendo.

\- Debo advertir, sin embargo, que no tienes libertad para hablar sobre éste asunto con la Santa de Corona Boreal, Aimée. Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance, lo prometo.

No me gustó la orden que recibí pero no tenía opción, tendría que callar el asunto a Marah por un tiempo, al menos hasta que alguna solución asomara en el horizonte, y eso iba a ser una tarea monumental de llevar a cabo. Rogué porque ni ella ni Eva se dieran cuenta que estaba preocupada y me encendieran a preguntas, porque entonces me iba a meter en un lío tremendo con el Patriarca y no podía darme el lujo de decepcionarlo. Sabía que una parte de la decisión de enviarme a Atlantis había tenido que ver con la enorme condescendencia de Atenea, dándome la oportunidad de convivir y pasar tiempo junto a Isaak.

Cuando salí, Milo venía entrando y me guiñó el ojo. Asentí y aceleré el paso.

Llegué a mi cabaña como un suspiro, en Tauro no había señales de vida y no quería probar mi suerte, no fuera que Camille volviera a salir del cuarto de Aldebarán muerta de vergüenza, roja como un tomate y me evitara durante días, aunque seguía sin entender por qué. Ella ya me había pillado una vez mal parada junto a Isaak, y aunque estábamos vestidos, seguíamos despeinados y mi cama deshecha, era cuestión de atar cabos y listo; estábamos a mano pero ni modo, tendría que aceptar su manía al celo excesivo de su vida.

\- ¡Moi, mo- - Me desconcertó no encontrar la alta figura de Isaak en mi cabaña, no tenía forma de esconderse, así que no estaba, contrario a lo que me había prometido qué haría. Salí a buscarle antes de intentar ubicarlo a través de nuestro Cosmo. El risco pequeño que estaba junto a mi cabaña fue el primer punto en el que lo busqué, nada; decidí adentrarme hacia el bosque junto a los coliseos auxiliares y en su lugar, me topé con Shaina y sus discípulos.

\- Estás muy lejos de tu casa, _cagna traditrice_, ¿buscas un lugar para revolcarte con el enemigo?- me provocó asesinarla, sus discípulas me miraron de los pies a la cabeza, escudriñándome con celo, como si fuera un pedazo de alguna joya al que fuera necesario calcularle su valor.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo, _hemmetin käärme_, no seas envidiosa- la cara de Shaina se contrajo en una mueca de odio, levantó sus manos en posición de ataque y yo recolecté un poco de energía, ganas no iban a faltarme de mandarla lejos con mi Gran Cuerno.

\- ¿Envidiosa?- la voz de la mayor de sus discípulas interrumpió mis deseos de írmele encima a Ofiuco.

\- No pareces conocer las delicias de éste Santuario, Cetus…- casi me da un micro infarto cuando Dennes, el ex maniático y acosador de Eva, habló detrás de mí. Lo encaré de inmediato, poniéndome a la defensiva – Yo podría enseñarte si me dejas… debes de tener muy buenas referencias sobre mí.

\- Ninguna que me interese, Perseo.- siseé- No te metas en mi asuntos, tú tampoco Shaina, búscate una vida y déjanos al resto en paz.- Y con eso me abrí paso con brusquedad entre ellos y me devolví para mi cabaña, roja de ira. Me dolía comprobar que en el Santuario tampoco había confianza todavía, y que continuaban llamándome traidora después de tanto tiempo de esfuerzo para logar unir las relaciones con ambos santuarios. Entré dando un portazo.

"_¡¿Dónde estás?!" -_ Gruñí al Cosmo de Isaak, sin una pizca de paciencia.

"_Cerca, ¿qué tienes?"_ -hizo una pausa- _"¿Qué hice?"_\- No pude evitar olvidar mi mal humor, Isaak seguía tratándome con demasiado cuidado, podría jurar que revisaba sus palabras una y otra vez antes de dirigirse a mí. Para ambos, la última pelea que habíamos tenido nos había sabido amarga, aunque la reconciliación cabía dentro de mi top cinco de momentos increíbles junto a él.

"_Sólo ven, ole hyvâ"_

….

\- ¿Qué pasa con la potencia de tu Ventisca Boreal?, ¡atácame de verdad!

_No puedo_, me dije, tampoco estaba concentrada. La noche anterior le había dicho a Marah que Poseidón exigía que ella fuera entregada a Apolo para que los acuerdos con Atlantis no tambalearan, su reacción había sido la de salir corriendo a encerrarse en su cabaña, mientras Eva buscaba la manera de sacarme más información pero resistí, rogaba que el Patriarca no fuera a enojarse demasiado conmigo si se enteraba y que me comprendiera.

\- ¡Aimée!- Isaak estaba perdiendo la paciencia conmigo y la resistencia que estaba poniendo a usar mi Ventisca Boreal.

\- No puedo- confesé al fin. Estaba en la mitad de una ataque dirigido a mis brazos y se detuvo en seco, desarmó su posición y cerró la distancia entre nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo que no puedes?

\- No puedo… me duele cuando lo intento.

\- Eso no tiene ningún sentido, muéstrame.

Repetí el procedimiento acostumbrado en mis entrenamientos, encendí mi Cosmo y cuando traté de detener el movimiento de los átomos y ya había unos cuantos copos de nieve a mí alrededor, tuve que parar en seco la ejecución de mi ataque, esta vez la molestia había comenzado de golpe, en cuestión de segundos. El ardor en los antebrazos se convirtió en un dolor punzante, se me entumecieron los dedos y tuve que tomarme los brazos. Isaak me obligó a sentarme en el suelo, y me tomó los brazos.

\- ¿Pero qué-?- Su rostro estaba serio, sin ninguna expresión que lo delatara. Concentrado en lo que estaba, me palpó los dedos y los antebrazos, me mordí el labio tratando de hacérmela fuerte pero el dolor era terrible, ya ni sentía el tacto de los dedos de Isaak examinándome. – Esto no me gusta, vamos.

Entramos a la cabaña y entró a la cocina, sobre el pequeño fogón puso la tetera con agua a hervir, tomó un par de toallas y vendas, luego se sentó en el suelo junto a mí. Encendió su Cosmo, otra punzada de dolor me recorrió los brazos, pataleé en la orilla de la cama pero él no me permitió moverme.

\- ¡Para, me duele!- dije llorando y sin poderme contener.

\- No, prometo dejarte descansar después.- estiró su brazo y con el pulgar me limpió el rastro de lágrimas que tenía en la mejilla y el mentón.- continuó masajeándome con su Cosmo desde la punta de los dedos hasta la base del antebrazo una y otra vez, de arriba abajo. – Enciende tu Cosmo gradualmente, _kulta_.

Hice caso sin chistar, esta vez también me dolió sentir el flujo de mi Cosmo por todas mis células, era como si me estuvieran arrancando curitas sin anestesia y de forma dolorosa pero en las venas. Llegué a punto de equilibrio y sostuve mi Cosmo encendido, Isaak me hizo señas de que no tardaba y se metió otra vez a la cocina, regresó con una palangana llena de agua hirviendo y una de las toallas sobre el hombro. Volvió a sentarse sobre el suelo, metió la toalla –y aunque también se quemó-, la escurrió y me la puso en el brazo, volví a gritar de dolor pero entendí lo que estaba haciendo, calentar gradualmente mi brazo no iba a funcionar, el truco con el Cosmo era sólo temporal. Repitió el procedimiento unas tres veces más en cada brazo hasta que el agua se enfrió, luego me vendó los dedos, la mano, la muñeca y el antebrazo. Soltó todo en la cocina, al rato volvió con una taza de chocolate caliente.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- dije, los ojos centelleando de felicidad: amaba el chocolate y era un bien escaso en el Santuario.

\- Era una sorpresa pero ni modo, tómate esto ya.- me entregó la taza, di un largo sorbo, disfrutando del sabor de la cocoa y el azúcar. Me sentí un poco mejor, extrañamente, el verano ya había comenzado y para estas alturas, yo sólo soportaba litros y litros de agua.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando?

\- Yo preguntaría el por qué- tomó una de las sillas del pequeño comedor y se sentó frente a mí, me recibió la taza, la puso sobre la mesa de noche y me tomó la mano. – Se te están congelando los brazos, ¿es la primera vez que te pasa?

Negué con la cabeza y vi un destello de enojo cruzar su rostro.

\- Eres una irresponsable…- me regañó, mientras me frotaba los dedos con sus manos para que se calentaran más rápido. –Podrías perder los brazos si no te cuidas, Aimée.

Nunca había contemplado esa posibilidad, contaba con que era alguna clase de desequilibrio en mi Cosmo al momento de hacer la técnica y que se corregiría entrenando, jamás se me ocurrió pensar que estuviera sufriendo un congelamiento real y progresivo de mis extremidades. Él sabía muy bien lo que me estaba diciendo, había entrenado en las estepas rusas durante años, había aprendido a cuidarse y protegerse del frío y a tratar heridas relacionadas, por eso podía andar tranquilamente sobre la nieve sin abrigo o nadar en el mar helado, yo en cambio había recibido una pequeña introducción. Mis días con Crystal no habían sido en las estepas, sino cerca de la ciudad de Omsk, era una mera coincidencia que el Santo de Crystal hubiera llegado a Lintula para traerme, su misión era enseñarme del Cosmo, no convertirme en una Santa de los Hielos. Ahora comprendía la molestia de Camus cuando usé por primera vez mi Ventisca Boreal: mi cuerpo no tenía las condiciones físicas para soportar el paso de aire congelado a través de mis venas y células.

\- ¿Seguirá pasando?

\- Es probable, te prohíbo usar esa técnica, ¿me oyes?

\- ¿Por qué me está pasando ésto?

\- Eso es lo que no sé, y ahora no pienso averiguarlo, hay que mantener tus brazos calientes.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N**

**Antío, ómorfo korítsi:** adiós, bonita (griego).

**Psique:** Es la definición del "alma" para los griegos en la antigüedad. Para más detalles y una lectura bonita, busquen el mito de Eros y Psique.

**Cagna Traditrice:** zorra traidora (italiano).

**Hemmetin Käärme:** maldita víbora (finés).

**Ole Hyvâ:** Por favor (finés).


	25. Upside Down

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece de ninguna manera, aunque amaría ser dueña de Isaak de Kraken como mínimo, los derechos pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Crossroads está escrita con propósitos de entretenimiento, y como ejercicio de escritura; Aimée y Eva sí son personajes de mi propiedad, y son una parte de mi propio ser.

Feliz lectura :3

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 25: Upside Down**

Camus daba vueltas de aquí para allá dentro de la enorme biblioteca que tenía la Casa de Acuario, buscaba en uno y luego en otro y para ese entonces ya tenía una pila de libros sobre el escritorio que estaba por caerse bajo su propio peso. Aldebarán lo miraba exasperado, apretándose los brazos con las muñecas como para contener las ganas de inundarlo de preguntas y apoyado contra la pared. En una de las sillas estaba sentada yo, e Isaak estaba apoyado de espaldas contra la mesa buscando en un libro lo que Camus llevaba horas buscando por toda la biblioteca.

Cuando Camus cambió de estante por enésima vez, rodé los ojos y apoyé el mentón sobre mis brazos en la mesa.

"_¿No podría decirnos algo por lo menos?, llevamos dos horas viéndole andar por este lugar refunfuñando por lo bajo."_

"_No seas impaciente."_ – Amonestó Isaak mientras quitaba la vista del libro para mirarme a mí, sacarme luego la lengua, y continuar con su lectura. Me reí por lo bajo y volví a mirar con detalle la sección de libros por la que se paseaba Camus; algunos ejemplares estaban en francés –que nunca había leído muy bien a pesar de saber hablarlo- pero lograba entender un poco, en los lomos de algunos había títulos como: _"Problemática del Congelamiento de Cuerpos Vivos y Muertos"_, _"Criónica"_ y _"Medicina Forense"_, giré la cabeza para otro lado antes de que me diera una baja en la presión del estremecimiento, ya había visualizado mi mano morada y a Camus con un hacha o una motosierra cortándola mientras yo miraba, atada y dando alaridos. Pasado el susto, caí en cuenta de lo raros que se veían, en un mundo como el nuestro, esos tres ejemplares -si no eran más- de medicina moderna, lo normal en otros tiempos hubiera sido, simplemente, encender una fogata y compresas de agua caliente nada más.

\- ¿Y bien?- preguntó un muy exasperado Aldebarán cuando Camus se bajó de la escalera de la biblioteca sin un solo libro en la mano. Juraría que el Santo de Acuario estaba conteniendo las ganas de rodar los ojos, como si fuera obvio lo que sea que estuviera pensando. Isaak continuó hojeando el libro que tenía en la mano, sin molestarse en voltear a mirar a su maestro cuando se acercó a nosotros.

\- No lo sé- dijo sinceramente- no encuentro un solo registro de un caso así antes entre alguno de los Caballeros de los Hielos.

\- ¿Y hay algo que se pueda hacer?- Insistió mi maestro antes de que yo pudiera si quiera abrir la boca para hacer, más o menos, la misma pregunta. Isaak cerró el libro y levantó la cabeza, esperando la respuesta de su maestro.

\- Lo que había recomendado años atrás. – Dijo mirando a Aldebarán, y luego desviando la mirada hacia mí – Aimée, tú no tienes el entrenamiento necesario para manejar el aire frío, según veo, a largo plazo. Lo que hicimos antes sólo fue un acondicionamiento para que no te lastimaras, pero si tu propio cuerpo rechaza ese uso del Cosmo, preferiría que no volvieras a utilizarlo en mucho tiempo.

\- Maestro, ¿no cree que debería agotarse el recurso de, por así decirlo, un entrenamiento bajo las mismas condiciones en las que entrenamos Hyoga y yo años atrás?

Camus, Aldebarán y yo miramos a Isaak como si nos hubiera acabado de insultar y no lo creyéramos, ¿hablaba en serio? ¿Entrenar otra vez… y en Siberia? Yo no me oponía del todo a la idea siempre y cuando no fuera Camus quién viajara conmigo, él no me aguantaba ni yo a él; Isaak quedaba descartado por obvias razones y quedaban Hyoga y Crystal para hacerse cargo de tamaño encargo; pero, ante todo, estaban mis compromisos con Atlantis y Asgard, donde estaba a punto de cerrarse el acuerdo, y tal vez muy pronto se reunirían representantes de todos los Santuarios para celebrarlo… me mordí el labio, en parte exasperada por lo que me estaba pasando, todavía me dolían el brazo y las manos de vez en cuando, por lo que tenía que estar atenta para hacerme compresas calientes y estabilizar el flujo de energía con mi Cosmo de Tierra para que no se saliera de control.

\- Eso habría que consultarlo con el Patriarca.

\- Eso no es una opción en éstos momentos- todos me miraron con severidad -, el tratado con Poseidón, ¿recuerdan?

La cara de Isaak era todo un poema, parecía como si por unos segundos hubiese olvidado a quién debía su lealtad y la importancia de aquel tratado, pero luego se encogió de hombros y asintió en silencio.

\- Aun así, esto hay que informárselo al Patriarca, tal vez él pueda darnos otra solución.- concluyó Aldebarán. Luego de eso, salí de Acuario como alma que lleva el diablo en compañía de Aldebarán, Isaak se quedó con la excusa de que tenía unos asuntos que consultar con Camus. Nos despedimos con señas, probablemente lo vería más tarde en mi cabaña, así que daba igual que se quedara un rato o el resto del día con su maestro.

En Capricornio nos encontramos a Shura y Eva entrenando, supuestamente. Se pusieron rojos hasta las orejas cuando Aldebarán se aclaró sonoramente la garganta, yo lo miré con reprobación fingida antes de soltar la carcajada, la cara de Eva, que hasta antes de ese momento estaba adornada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se puso pálida y en dos segundos tenía un gesto serio. Shura se lo tomó con más calma y ni siquiera se levantó del suelo de un brinco, tardó el tiempo que consideró necesario antes de acercarse a nosotros y saludar a mi maestro con un apretón en el brazo. En el segundo piso, alcancé a ver a Alina, la vestal, asomarse con una ceja levantada y alejarse luego renegando para sí.

\- ¿Y a ella que bicho le picó?- le dije a Eva, con las cejas contraídas.

\- Le caigo mal, pero no sé por qué, no importa, ¿tú cómo vas, tía?

Le mostré a Eva las vendas de mis brazos y manos como respuesta y luego un pedacito de piel que todavía estaba enrojecido por el frío e intento de congelamiento del día anterior. Su boca se contrajo en una "O" enorme y luego me miró, preocupada. Le resté importancia con las manos y le conté mejor lo que había dicho Isaak y lo que había sugerido Camus, que en esencia era lo mismo, eso significaba que tendría que fortalecer todavía más el resto de mis técnicas en mis entrenamientos y para ello ya había pedido la ayuda de Aldebarán, a lo que accedió gustoso una vez me recuperara por completo.

\- ¿Y tú, todavía tienes problemas con Sagitta?- Se encogió de hombros.

\- A veces, molesta mucho cuando paso por la Casa de Géminis, es horrible, pero se ha ido controlando.

Conversamos otro rato y traté de sacarle información acerca de las condiciones de Apolo y la petición de Poseidón y lo que habían dicho Atenea y el Patriarca del asunto, pero su única respuesta había sido que desde que tenía un puesto en la Orden, sus contactos había decidido olvidar que le debían favores en sus años de vestal y no volvieron a confiarle nada, los muy cobardes, de modo que era poco lo que lograba saber por esos días, sabíamos que el Patriarca tendría que llamar a Marah un día u otro para contarle de manera oficial; y que yo sería llamada también en algún momento para recibir instrucciones sobre cómo hablar del asunto en Atlantis.

Me despedí de Eva cuando Aldebarán emprendió el descenso hasta Tauro, y brevemente de Shura también, desde que estaba con mi amiga se había vuelto más amigable. En Scorpio, un escalofrío me barrió la espalda, de entre las columnas, Milo salió para preguntar por el estado de mis brazos, Aldebarán y yo nos miramos extrañados, pero le contamos brevemente que estaba mejor, sin darle muchos detalles. Nos dejó pasar mientras emprendía el camino hacia las Casas superiores, probablemente hacia Acuario.

\- ¿Por qué será que siempre se fijan en ti los tipos que menos te convienen?- dijo Aldebarán, mirando al cielo como lanzando una plegaria y alzando los brazos antes de tomarse la cabeza con la manos. Lo miré con una ceja levantada, ¿ese uso tan inesperado del plural incluía a Isaak? Porque si era así, íbamos a estar toda la vida en desacuerdo.

\- Qué sé yo… - me encogí de hombros y lancé una mirada discreta hacia la Casa de Escorpio. – No sé qué cables se han cruzado en la cabeza de Milo, maestro, pero yo no he hecho nada.

\- Eres tan inocente, debe ser eso…- habló, más para sí mismo que conmigo. Me reí, Aldebarán todavía pensaba que yo era una chiquilla ingenua que podía ser engañada fácilmente, pero me las había tenido que ver por más de un año con Julián y su cara de póker para los negocios, y otras tantas situaciones en Atlantis con los Generales Marinos, además de con Santos tan molestos como Shaina y el nuevo Perseo, que muy poco me quedaba de inocente, pero él seguía comportándose como un papá sobreprotector y por eso Camille iba de tanto en tanto a chequearme a mi cabaña, se volvía hasta molesto cuando quería algo de privacidad para mí, pero ella no tenía la culpa, muchas veces en venganza, la raptaba por horas para que charlara conmigo y me contara las novedades de Tauro que Aldebarán no decidía contarme; hasta me había soltado que Aioria y Marin planeaban casarse, fue una gran sorpresa, pero eran la pareja más bonita del Santuario y se merecían felicidad por montones.

\- No sé, maestro…

\- Ten cuidado, no sea que…

\- Maestro, estoy felizmente emparejada, ¿recuerda?- Aldebarán volvió a poner cara de tragedia, se tapó el rostro del todo y después me brindó una sonrisa amplia, al tiempo que me revolvía el cabello cariñosamente.

\- Cierto, creo que ese alacrán debe irse con cuidado entonces…

Nos reímos a costa de Milo todo el camino hasta Tauro, donde Camille nos recibió con abrazos y besos para ambos, era la primera vez que la veía besar a mi maestro delante de mí y casi me da un infarto de la impresión. Luego, se perdió por entre los pasillos mientras mi maestro y yo comenzábamos mi nueva rutina de entrenamientos, o al menos, comenzábamos a discutir cómo íbamos a lograr que mi flujo cósmico no se desestabilizara nuevamente y me dejara en K.O.

…..

Al fondo, varias voces daban a entender que un grupo de personas estaban en medio de una fiesta: gritos, risas y botellas que chocaban contra otras, además de una canción que cantaban una y otra vez "_minä kaiken juon minä elämäni juon_". Estaba recostada en un sofá, tapada con una cobija mullida, guantes y calcetines calentadores, días atrás había caído enferma de neumonía y apenas comenzaba a recuperarme. El invierno había llegado por fin, la noche anterior había caído una gran tormenta que había acelerado todo: la nieve cubría los caminos y era tanta que harto había costado despejar las vías en Heinavesi.

A mí lado, contra el mueble, Villi estaba tratando de leer algo, pero no podía concentrarse, se movía y daba vueltas en el espacio que ocupaba en el suelo junto a mí, también cubierto de pies a cabeza con prendas calentadoras. Los adultos estaban en la otra habitación bebiendo y celebrando la llegada del Año Nuevo mientras quemaban una herradura hasta derretirla y luego jugaban a adivinar qué deparaba para el año la figura que se reflejaba dentro de un recipiente con agua. Me removí en el mueble, Villi se dio la vuelta y apoyó la cabeza junto a la mía.

\- ¿Estás mejor, _pieni_?

\- _Ei_\- Villi se levantó y a los pocos minutos regresó de la mano con mi mamá, arrastrándola casi junto a mí. Le dijo que estuviera tranquilo que yo iba a estar bien, y se sentó en uno de los brazos del sofá mientras mi madre, de rodillas en el suelo me tomaba la temperatura con el reverso de la palma en el cuello y la frente.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor, hijita?- volví a negar con la cabeza, conteniendo un ataque de tos que me dio en ese momento. Villi tomó el jarabe que había en una mesita y se lo entregó a mi mamá que me dio de beber desde la botella y a dos sorbos. Luego me acomodó otra vez las cobijas. Sus ojos oscuros se veían preocupados, se ató el cabello castaño corto en una pequeña coleta y me alzó en brazos, Villi tras nosotras quién abrió la puerta de la habitación y ayudó a acomodarme sobre la cama.

\- Tú también, Isaak, vete a dormir- Villi obedeció y se metió conmigo en la cama, me dio la espalda y se cubrió con otra cobija que le tendió mi madre. Al rato, entraron por la puerta Lumi y Sade, los dos Malamutes de la familia, y que usábamos para empujar el trineo durante el invierno. De un brinco saltaron a la cama y se acomodaron en la parte de abajo, Lumi junto a mí y Sade junto a Villi.

….

Al otro día, mi mamá entró con mi papá y tras ellos, la madre de Villi; nos cargaron a ambos y nos metieron al auto. Hacía mucho frío, enero había llegado con otra tormenta de nieve y estábamos a unos kilómetros de nuestras casas. El motor tardó en encender, mi papá tuvo que atar a Sade y a Lumi para que ayudaran a desatascar las llantas de la nieve mientras la mamá de Villi conducía. Llegamos a tiempo de meternos en nuestra casa todos, mientras la tormenta caía nuevamente y con mayor fuerza que la noche anterior. Vivíamos en una zona apartada de la ciudad, lejos de cualquier rastro de civilización en un lugar escogido especialmente por mis padres para ofrecerme a mí una crianza tranquila y austera.

Pasó una semana completa en la que tuvimos que quedarnos encerrados y sin posibilidades de salir, a veces nos aburríamos mucho porque los adultos hacían sus cosas y nosotros teníamos que buscar entretenernos con algo y jugar con los perros, que nos mantenían calientitos a Villi y a mí. A los pocos días, la despensa se fue vaciando, en algún momento, mi papá y Helli, la mamá de Isaak, fueron a su casa por más víveres, que alcanzaron para que siguiéramos cómodos por varios días más. Cuando todo empezó a escasear sin que hubiera forma de reponerlo, hasta los perros se vieron afectados, Villi y yo les dábamos pedazos de nuestra comida cuando nadie nos miraba, y ellos a cambio nos brindaban calor y besitos con sus enormes lenguas. La primera en caer enferma por el frío, el estrés y el encierro, fue la mamá de Villi, Isaak era muy parecido a ella; estuvo varios días con fiebre, fue muy estresante para todos, por un lado, porque la carga de la casa y de nuestro cuidado recaía en mamá, que a veces no daba abasto, tal vez por eso había enfermado ella al poco tiempo, mientras aunaba esfuerzos con mi papá para proporcionarme a mí y a Villi los mejores cuidados y atenciones con la esperanza de que la tormenta pasara pronto y pudiéramos salir hacia el pueblo, en Heinavesi, en busca de un médico y víveres.

Pasaron varios días y todos comenzamos a enfermar por el frío y la falta de alimento, la sauna se había averiado y llevábamos varios días sin agua caliente. Dormía buena parte del día, al estar tan débiles, ninguno se atrevía a levantarse más que para preparar alguna cosa que a duras penas y alcanzaba para todos, los perros aruñaban de vez en cuando la puerta pero nadie se atrevía a abrirla. Los adultos dejaron de moverse un día, y Lumi se empecinó en aullar y rasguñar la puerta hasta que Villi sacó fuerzas para levantarse y abrir la puerta por fin. Horas después, detrás de Lumi llegaron varias personas que nos sacaron de la casa y nos llevaron al hospital, esa fue la última vez que vi a mi familia y a los perros.

…

Me levanté sobresaltada al sentir a Isaak moverse en sueños junto a mí, murmuraba cosas en finlandés que no entendía porque hablaba muy bajo, casi para sí. Pensé que estaba soñando con mi familia otra vez cuando sentí leves descargas de su Cosmo, estaba recordando en sueños y me había compartido esas imágenes sin quererlo. Lo sacudí para que se despertara, su primera reacción fue lanzar un manotazo que esquivé con mucha suerte hasta que se despertó del todo con la respiración agitada y desorientado. No me habló, sólo apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y me apretó contra él con tanta fuerza, que tuve que forcejear para que aflojara un poco. Estuvimos en silencio y abrazados por mucho tiempo hasta que por fin me dirigió la palabra.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije alguna vez que tenía un mal presentimiento?- asentí, él levantó la cabeza y se quitó parte del cabello del rostro, lo tenía muy largo, casi por debajo de los hombros. – Ahora tengo esa sensación siempre, y encima esos sueños…- hizo un ademán molesto y apretó la sábana con los puños. Yo sabía qué clase de carga emocional tenía consigo, yo la sentía también de cuando en cuando, y la forma en la que había sido entrenado no le ayudaba a soportar los recuerdos, siempre le dolían más de la cuenta.

\- Debes relajarte, _rakkaani_, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- se encogió de hombros. – No te sugestiones, ni traigas malos recuerdos que nos duelen a ambos, están en el pasado.

\- Lo sé.

\- Entonces duérmete que es de madrugada- Lo empujé de vuelta a la cama y me acomodé sobre su hombro, tardó mucho tiempo en relajarse y volverse a dormir, y cuando lo hizo, me quedé largo rato mirando el techo pensando en si hubiera existido alguna forma de salvar a nuestra familia, a los perros y seguir juntos, pero era demasiado tarde; tal vez sí estábamos destinados a estar en el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos después de todo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mi cabaña estaba junto a la de Marah y muy cerca de la Shaina, para infinita desgracia de ambas. Todos los días Ofiuco salía a reparar algún daño, real o ficticio, en su techo; aunque a mí me olía que la cosa iba por otro lado, ya que desde el techo la visual daba directamente al Coliseo y buena parte de sus alrededores, de ahí que la víbora estuviera siempre tan bien informada de los avances de los aprendices de sus colegas y que los suyos molieran a golpes al resto. Marah la detestaba hasta la médula y Aimée también, a mí sólo me exasperaba su deseo incontenible de tocarle las pelotas a todo el mundo con cosas que no eran de su incumbencia, nunca había tenido problemas reales con ella, un eventual intercambio de malas palabras cada que me llamaba _cagna_ siempre que Shura pasaba la noche conmigo, lo que no sumaba de tres veces, si mucho.

La mudanza había sido relativamente sencilla, las cabañas estaban amobladas y mi maleta de ropa no era muy grande, resentí unos días la dureza del colchón de paja pero estaba feliz, nunca había tenido esa clase de independencia en el Santuario desde que había llegado, y el tener un lugar que llamar _"mi casa"_ se sentía poderoso. Sagitta seguía dándome problemas, en parte porque sentía cierta aversión hacia el Santo de Géminis y siempre trataba de salirse de control cuando cruzaba por la Tercera Casa, tuve que pedirle que confiara en mí para no meternos en problemas a ambas, y siempre recibía insultos hacia el Santo de Géminis como respuesta. Cuando Aioros había dicho el primer día que era una armadura temperamental, no lo había dicho a la ligera, Sagitta estaba empeñada en darme órdenes todo el tiempo y a veces me exasperaba que tratara de decirme todo el tiempo qué hacer y cómo, una de esas "órdenes" que vociferaba a mi Cosmo de vez en cuando era que aprendiera a ejecutar la Flecha Fantasma.

Ahí era cuando comenzaban a ser de utilidad las lecciones de tiro que Aioros me había dado antes de las pruebas, además de mejorar mi concentración, precisión y confianza. Pero aprender la técnica que Sagitta quería no era sencillo, requería que yo usara con un solo puño el mismo principio que usaba con ambas manos, las primeras flechas siempre salían disparadas para todo lado y hasta Aioros y Shura tuvieron que asistirme con sus armaduras puestas, no fuera que en uno de mis intentos quedara viuda y sin maestro.

\- No puedo creer que tengamos que hacer esto así- Se quejó Aioros, mientras Shura estaba a nada de echarse a rodar por el suelo mientras esquivaban una flecha que voló entre sus cabezas.

\- ¡Ya lo sé, maestro!- Protesté, dejando colgar los brazos en derrota y volviéndome a levantar para lanzar el puño, y con él una flecha, hacia una de las columnas detrás del Coliseo. Otra flecha salió disparada y ésta vez rebotó en la columna y salió hacia el brazo de Aioros que la esquivó por unos milímetros y un salto de varios metros antes de lanzar su propia flecha para desviar la mía hacia el suelo. – Estoy tentada a rendirme, pero Sagitta no me deja.

\- No tienes porqué rendirte, sólo pídele que te dé tiempo, y ya está- Contestó Shura, jugando con la flecha que casi los mata unos segundos atrás, luego me la lanzó para que la atrapara. – Quédate con eso, y hazte a la idea.

Me dejaron entrenando sola pues tenían que reunirse con el Patriarca, al parecer seguían llegando noticias de Asgard y Atlantis. Me aburrí de entrenar a solas y sin nadie que me ayudara a contrarrestar los rebotes de las Flechas Fantasma que apenas y empezaba a usar. Llegando a mi cabaña, decidí hacerle una visita sorpresa a Marah, la vez pasada había quedado muy preocupada con las noticias que había recibido de Aimée, y no era para menos, Apolo estaba metiendo las narices en las negociaciones del Santuario con Atlantis, y el fin último de evitar nuevas y sucesivas Guerras Santas.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, la empujé con cuidado hasta que se abrió completa. La encontré sentada en una de las sillas del comedor mientras Aimée le hacía una trenza de las suyas, con cuatro y cinco hebras de cabello; ambas tenían el cabello larguísimo, esas trenzas les quedaban siempre muy bien y les eran útiles para entrar y combatir porque evitaban que un contrincante tomara ventaja de la longitud de sus cabellos.

\- Hola, rapunzel número uno y dos, ¿me he perdido de algo?- Ambas me miraron feo en un esfuerzo vano por hacerse las ofendidas, pero les pudo la risa. Aimée tenía un peine en la boca y ambas manos ocupadas con los largos mechones de cabello de Marah, y la leona estaba sentadita muy derecha y con ambas manos sobre la mesa como toda una damita que era, para molestarla me senté sobre la mesa, la cara de horror que puso era de fotografiarse, Aimée abrió mucho los ojos y luego trató de contener la risa pero terminó tosiendo y botando el peine al suelo.

\- Eva, _Darling, please get off the table!_\- Chilló Marah con las uñas casi enterradas en la madera de la mesa.

\- Nah, estoy cómoda, relájate.- La vi hipar un par de veces y forcejear con Aimée, que la tenía bien agarrada por el pelo.

\- ¡No te muevas, Kitty, o nunca vamos a terminar!

\- Pero Aimée… ¡tiene el trasero en _mi mesa_!- Aimée le haló el cabello tan fuerte que se llevó las manos hasta la cabeza, buscando las manos de la finlandesa para agarrarlas y hasta enterrarle las uñas si se descuidaba, Marah tenía unos arranques de agresividad que todavía nos asustaban a Aimée y a mí, porque entre otras cosas, su fuerza y velocidad se duplicaban.

\- Está bien, está bien- concedí, bajándome de la mesa de un salto y yendo a la cocina por un trapo mojado para limpiarla, no fuera que me considerara persona non grata por una bromita. – Mi lindo trasero puede buscar un lugar más adecuado para sentarse.

….

No cabíamos en la cocina las tres al tiempo pero siempre nos las ingeniábamos para meternos ahí como salchichas y conversar mientras hacíamos la cena, con Marah y yo como Santas de Plata, eran más frecuentes las ocasiones en las que podíamos reunirnos y cofradear un rato, aunque Kanon, Shura e Isaak, respectivamente, hubieran protestado al ver reducidos sus momentos a solas con cada una de nosotras. Casi siempre terminábamos haciendo una mezcla muy extraña de comida árabe, española y finlandesa, la última siempre con el toque extraño, pues la cocina de mi país y la árabe tenían mucho en común.

\- Oigan, ¿quieren sopa?- preguntó Aimée con una amplia y malvada sonrisa.

\- ¡NO!- Gritamos al tiempo Marah y yo, ni muertas íbamos a volver a recibir una cosa semejante como la dichosa sopa de frutas que nos había "cocinado" Kraken esa vez en casa de Aimée.

\- Eso me recuerda que ese pulpo nos debe una.- dije, apuntando a Aimée acusadoramente con una cuchara de palo.

\- Es un calamar, Eva- respondió Aimée entre dientes.

\- Lo que sea, Isaak, tu novio, él, nos debe una.

\- Apoyo la moción- dijo Marah contrayendo el rostro en un gesto serio que se desvaneció pronto de su rostro. – Me dan escalofríos de sólo recordar esa sopa.

\- Suerte con eso, ¿eh?- advirtió la nórdica, Marah y yo nos miramos y sonreímos, como diciéndonos entre nosotras "reto aceptado".

Terminamos la cena y lavamos la cocina, nos echamos en la cama de Marah a conversar un rato hasta que salió el tema que no podíamos seguir evitando más: Apolo.

\- Kitty, ¿te ha dicho algo el Patriarca?- Marah negó y agachó la cabeza en derrota, automáticamente Aimée y yo le tomamos la mano y el cabello, cada una tratando a su manera de darle ánimos.

\- Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué Poseidón se metió en ésto?- Pregunté, Aimée se encogió de hombros. Era obvio que no sabía nada, todo nos lo había dicho la vez anterior y ya sabíamos que Kraken no le soltaba ni media palabra de lo que se estuviera cocinando en Atlantis a menos que fuera información que no pusiera en riesgo el reino submarino, la razón tenía que ser de peso, de lo contrario el Patriarca no se hubiera puesto en el plan de convocar a los caballeros Dorados una y otra vez para conversar sobre temas de seguridad y demases con los Santos más poderosos de toda la Orden, algo tenía que estar pasando.

\- Han pasado un par de días desde que nos contaste, tal vez en un día o dos el Patriarca te cuente qué está pasando, ¿no crees?

\- No lo sé, no quiero irme.

\- A ver, chavala, dudo mucho que Atenea permita que te lleven- Aimée asintió junto al hombro de Marah, mirándola con sus ojos azules y sonriéndole, tratando de contagiarla de buena energía, pero no era fácil, las tres sabíamos que en el fondo el asunto era muy grave, que el que las conversaciones con Poseidón tambalearan podrían desencadenar tragedias mayores que un distanciamiento entre ambos Santuarios.

Como la vez anterior, Marah nos pidió que la dejáramos sola, tal vez para rumiar sus ideas en paz, o sólo estaba cansada. Aimée y yo la dejamos, pero nos quedamos viendo buena parte de la tarde-noche junto a un árbol cercano a mi cabaña.

\- Tengo mucho miedo Eva, sólo espero que Poseidón no enloquezca, eso sería terrible.

\- A ti ese asunto te preocupa por algo más que las conversaciones, ¿qué está pasando?- Aimée se removió en su lugar, pensando sus palabras, tal vez, y jugando con la larga trenza en un gesto nervioso, luego tomó una bocanada de aire y me miró directo a los ojos.

\- Isaak lleva varios días diciéndome que tiene un mal presentimiento, yo también lo siento. Algo me dice que todo esto no va terminar bien y me da miedo, no quiero que Marah se vaya, pero tampoco quiero perder a Isaak, no sé qué hacer.- Los ojos se le aguaron un poco, estiré mis manos para limpiarle una lagrimilla que se le escapaba por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo y la abracé, no tenía respuesta a su pregunta pero ahí estaba, clara y expuesta, la razón por la que Aimée ponía cara de acontecimiento de vez en cuando.

\- Ya se lo has dicho a Marah, tía, Atenea no va a dejar que nada malo pase, ¿a qué no? No te preocupes.

Esa conversación con Aimée me había puesto sensible, tenía la pésima habilidad de sentir como propios los sentimientos de los demás, sobre todo si eran importantes para mí. Me puse en los zapatos de Aimée y sentí deseos de salir corriendo a Capricornio. Cerré mi cabaña después de amarrarme un par de cosas en la correa y colgarme mi armadura a la espalda. Ya había caído un poco la noche, pero el día seguía claro, volví a comunicarle a Sagitta que pasaría por Géminis y que necesitaba de toda su cooperación para no meternos las dos en problemas, volvió a chistar pero ésta vez me respondió, cuando ya estaba en los linderos de las Doce Casa, con un escueto _"está bien, me quedaré quieta"_.

Sentí una presencia a mis espaldas, de inmediato supe de quién se trataba por el Cosmo agresivo que provenía de la armadura de Perseo y de su nuevo portador: Denes.

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres?- pregunté en un hilito de voz, asustada y desesperada con sus constantes acosos. Su mirada no era lasciva, cosa que me preocupó todavía más porque no sabía que esperar de él en ese momento, tal vez Medusa lo había poseído y ahora venía a joderme la vida o algo, traté de quedarme en un posición neutral pero apta para pasar de inmediato al ataque si se le ocurría buscarme el lado malo en ese momento, Sagitta me susurraba que Perseo era una armadura indigna también, manchada con sangre de inocentes, luché internamente para que se calamara, su constante murmullo no me dejaba leer con claridad el lenguaje corporal de Dennes.

\- De ti, Eva, todo…- su tono de voz seductor y, para mi sorpresa, suave, podría jurar que dulce -, pero entendí por fin qué he perdido mi oportunidad.

\- ¿Qué?- casi grité de impresión, mi boca estaba aplastada contra el piso y los ojos fuera de órbita, tenía que estar borracha o drogada para estar escuchando esas palabras de la boca de Denes, ¿qué cojones pasaba en el Santuario por esos días?

\- No me mires así, sé que me he portado mal, Eva, te pido que me perdones.

\- N-No puedo…- Murmuré, y era la verdad, el daño que me había hecho no podía repararse con un simple "lo siento", para empezar, tenía que dejarme tranquila, y luego, dejar de meterse con cuanta mujer se le atravesaba para joderle la vida. Había algo en él diferente, podía verlo con claridad, pero no lograba identificar el qué.

\- Has el intento.- Concedí, asintiendo, sin saber qué más decir. Por fortuna, estaba en modo conversador y me ahorró la molestia de buscar qué decir. La verdad, quería salir corriendo, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía esa sencilla orden de mi cabeza, simplemente no se movía. – Argol…, él me ha enviado un mensaje, quiere que cambie y honre la armadura que me protege, me ha hecho entender mi error, y luego pensé que debí, por lo menos, ofrecerte una disculpa.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme en paz, Denes?- Esta vez, fue él quien se encogió de hombros, miró a un costado como resignado.

\- No tengo opción, tampoco quiero que me rompan la cara por una causa perdida.- No supe interpretar sus palabras, me crucé de brazos y levanté una ceja, aunque muy en el fondo tenía miedo de que la respuesta fuera justamente lo que estaba pensando y no me equivoqué. – Sabes que no soy tonto, estás con el Santo de Capricornio, Eva, es muy evidente.

Me puse pálida, lo último que quería era que éste hombre supiera de mis asuntos con Shura, en parte porque era una amenaza a mi reciente y, hasta ese momento, lejana felicidad. Enterré mis uñas en los brazos, tratando de no temblar como hoja, me daba terror el hombre que tenía en frente y su mente afilada, además de la sevicia con la que luchaba.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

\- Lo sé, aunque me hierve la sangre el saber que pasas las noches en su cama y no en la mía…- Di varios pasos hacia atrás, buscando alejarme de él, aunque se estuviera disculpando, seguía siendo la misma persona, nadie cambiaba de la noche a la mañana ni se levantaba pensando diferente y menos porque sí, si Argol le había enviado un mensaje no era de mi interés, yo sólo rogaba porque el día en que éste sujeto me dejara tranquila llegara. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que había perdido la batalla contra su carácter porque puso las manos frente a él, en señal de rendición.

\- Quédate donde estás, Denes. Ya te dije que trataré de perdonarte, pero déjame tranquila de una puñetera vez.

Y sin esperar su respuesta, emprendí la subida escaleras arriba hasta Capricornio donde, para colmo, me estrellé de narices contra Alina que llevaba unos aceites en una bandeja que se quebraron al contacto con el suelo. Me miró furiosa, conteniendo las ganas de gritar y pegarme, me agaché para ayudarla a recoger los pedazos de vidrio roto pero me empujó la mano y me corté.

\- Alina, lo siento, de verdad.

\- Da igual, mi trabajo es mantener presentable éste templo.

\- Pero-

\- Pero nada, es mi deber. Siga su camino, Santa de Sagitta, el señor Shura debe estar en su recámara.- Escuché cierto reproche en su voz que me hizo sentir mal, como si fuera un crimen que yo buscara la compañía de Shura y que estuviéramos embelesados el uno con el otro. Haciendo caso omiso a su advertencia, tomé varios pedazos de vidrio –casi todos los que había en el suelo- y los puse sobre la bandeja, acto seguido me levanté y fui en busca de Shura quién ya venía por medio pasillo, seguramente a averiguar qué había pasado.

\- Estás pálida y temblando, ¿por qué?- Me le fui encima, buscando que me abrazara, cosa que para mí alivio hizo. Me llevó hasta su cuarto, descargó mis cosas en un rincón y me sentó en la cama, tomándome de las manos. No me aguanté más y comencé a sollozar, ahogándome con mi propio llanto porque estaba conteniendo la respiración buscando calmarme aunque con el efecto contrario.

\- No te vayas a enojar- advertí, todavía entre lágrimas, mientras Shura no sabía que hacer conmigo: si tomarme de la mano, darme un beso, darme espacio o salir huyendo.

\- ¿Por qué habría de enojarme?

Le conté, más o menos, el rollo con Denes y la conversación que habíamos tenido minutos antes, también cómo me sentía, del miedo que me inspiraba contrario a la seguridad que sentía con él en esos momentos. Me asustó que se quedara callado y quieto, alcé la mirada para ver qué cara tenía y seguí el curso de su mirada: el corte que tenía en la mano, y que había comenzado a coagularse y a cerrar por su cuenta.

\- ¿Esto te lo hizo él?

Me apresuré a explicarle que en mi despiste había atropellado a Alina, y que es ella la que tenía deseos no reprimidos por asesinarme dolorosamente, aunque no sabía por qué. Su rostro se relajó un poco y luego me abrazó, en un gesto sobreprotector de su parte.

\- No sé por qué tardaste tanto en confiarme eso, pero espero que te deje en paz, por su propio bien.

\- Para el carro, tío, yo no necesito que me defiendas, _joer._

\- Da igual, Eva, más le vale cumplir su palabra.

Suspiré, molesta y aliviada a partes iguales. Al menos no se había vuelto termonuclear al enterarse de que tenía un ex acosador, porque Shura era celoso hasta con el viento, cosa que me sacaba de quicio muchas veces. En ésta ocasión le daba el beneficio de la duda, al menos sabía que no iba ir a cometer una locura pero que dado el caso, sí iba a mantener Denes a raya, por el bien de mi salud mental y emocional. Me recosté y más tardé en cerrar los ojos que en dormirme.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

En Atlantis algo había cambiado, Fedra no salió por ningún lugar a recibirme, y el habitual ambiente festivo se había convertido en un silencio sepulcral. Isaak me escoltó hasta el Templo Principal donde nos recibió Sorrento con sus bromas, como de costumbre, al menos había una única cosa que seguía en su lugar en el reino submarino; pero él era el Capitán en Jefe luego de Poseidón, podía darse esos lujos.

Entramos al pasillo que daba al Salón Principal y fuimos recibidos por la vestal que nos pidió esperar unos momentos, hasta Sorrento parecía extrañado. Esperamos varios minutos, tras los cuales salió una mujer hermosa, ojos castaños, cabellos rojos, piel blanca y un caminar sinuoso, vestida con un peplo lila con costuras azules y doradas, y muchos adornos en las manos y el cabello; me recordó un poco a Tethys cuando se hacía la coqueta. La mujer hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a Sorrento e Isaak, los miré preguntando mudamente de quién se trataba, Isaak me hizo señas de que me contaría luego, y entramos al Salón tras Sorrento. Nos recibió Julián, a todas luces de mal humor y mirando con exasperación hacia la puerta, sin prestarnos atención; con el pómulo apoyado sobre una de sus manos y su cuerpo inclinado hacia el frente, era la primera vez que lo veía tan fuera de sí, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Sorrento se aclaró la garganta y Julián pareció captar que no estaba solo, nos sonrió brevemente pero ese gesto no llegó a sus ojos, ni siquiera me saludó, lo que daba a entender que estaba distraído a más no poder.

\- ¿Podemos preguntar qué pasa?- Dijo Sorrento la fin, sentándose en el último escalón que llevaba al trono de Poseidón. Julián soltó una risita sarcástica, y sus ojos se llenaron de una luz extraña, hasta que por fin cruzó la mirada conmigo y su humor pareció mejor en dos segundos, como si una idea maravillosa hubiera llegado a su cabeza por iluminación divina.

\- Pasa que se me ha ocurrido una idea brillante.- Sorrento e Isaak volvieron a mirarse sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que Julián les hablaba.

\- No estamos siguiendo tu línea de pensamiento, Solo- Protestó Isaak, a todas luces desesperado con la mirada insistente de Julián Solo sobre mí, yo también me sentía intimidada para entonces, y automáticamente di un paso atrás para ponerme junto a Isaak.

\- Lo siento, tienen razón, me explico.

\- ¡Danke!- Dijo Sorrento, alzando lo brazos en ademán de triunfo, pero su voz decía todo lo contrario.

Julián nos dio una breve, densa y nada coherente explicación acerca de las exigencias que recibía de su familia para que se casara, con el fin de continuar le legado de la familia Solo cuánto antes, en parte porque existían disputas por el testamento de su padre con su última esposa, y con la cual había tenido una pequeña niña que, de sucederle algo a Julián y no tener herederos, se convertiría en la dueña de todos los bienes y el legado de Stelios Solo; como era de esperarse, su madre y demás familiares –entre otras cosas, socios de la compañía- se preocupaban por la integridad de Julián e insistían constantemente en el asunto.

\- Para rematar,- continuó- María acaba de venir a informarme que ha recibido instrucciones de Poseidón para que busque por todo los mares, y la tierra si es necesario, el ánfora con el alma de Anfítrite, ya entenderán en qué posición me deja eso…

\- O sea que los rumores que corren entre las tropas son ciertas.- Sorrento interrumpió exasperado- Las sirenas ya sabían que esto iba a pasar y estaban buscando abrirse espacio entre…- se detuvo abruptamente y me miró de reojo, cayendo en cuenta que estaban discutiendo un asunto que yo no tenía ni debía escuchar, miré a Sorrento de vuelta, y luego a Julián, a quién no parecía importarle ni cinco mi presencia.

\- Continúa, Sorrento, no es como que esta información pueda afligir a Saori- respondió Julián con amargura, sentí pena por él, y me llené de compasión, su situación en cualquier caso, no debía ser agradable. Una cosa era querer a alguien y tener obstáculos para hacerlo libremente -miré de reojo a Isaak-, pero otra era que se le impusiera a alguien con quien compartir su vida por el bien del mundo entero, su familia, su empresa, menos el propio. – Ni poner en riesgo al Santuario, Poseidón ha estado casado con Anfítrite desde la Era del Mito, no es una novedad.

\- Pero…

\- En todo caso, ¿se supone que Anfítrite encarnará en alguien una vez aparezca el ánfora?

\- Eso parece… - continuó Julián, que le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Sorrento para que se relajara.- Sea como resulte, María me lo hará saber, al ser ella la cabeza de todas las Oceánides y Nereidas en Atlantis, es su deber encontrar el ánfora y liberar a la reina del mar.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?- todos me miraron al instante con atención, tomé aire y organicé rápidamente mis ideas antes de que, por hablar pronto, metiera la pata. Julián asintió, continué. - ¿Por qué es tan importante para Poseidón encontrar a Anfítrite en éste momento, cuando todavía tiene a Asgard y al Santuario con los ojos puestos sobre él? Es como si se le hubiera ocurrido de repente, sin ofender.

\- Se le ha ocurrido de repente… - respondió Julián en un susurro afligido antes de ponerse en pie y volverse a sentar en el trono en un gesto nervioso. Eso me confirmaba una pequeña sospecha, pero no podía afirmar en voz alta, ni abiertamente, que la súbita intervención de Apolo en todo esto tuviera algo que ver, pero tenía sentido: era el dios del oráculo, él lo podía saber todo en cualquier momento, ¿sería esa la razón por la que Poseidón había intervenido y pedido a Atenea que pusiera en orden sus asuntos con el dios Sol? Me mordí el labio, con cada día que pasaba, la soga se cerraba sobre el cuello de Marah, pero Atenea y el Patriarca me habían prometido buscar una solución que no implicara alejar a mi amiga del Santuario. – Y mientras, Aimée, debo pedirte un gran favor.

Isaak miró a Julián con un gesto que indicaba claramente "me explicas ya mismo qué te traes con mi chica o no respondo", Julián sólo se encogió de hombros y se puso en pie del trono, se acercó a mí y extendió la mano para que la tomara. Insegura, miré unos segundos a Julián, luego a Isaak y por último a Sorrento, buscando una salida, y como no me dio ninguna, me resigné, apreté suavemente la mano de Isaak y luego tomé la de Julián que me condujo fuera de ese lugar.

"_Tengo curiosidad de saber qué quiere, por favor no enloquezcas, ¿sí?"_\- le dije mentalmente a Isaak que no me respondió, estaba molesto. Salí de ahí con Julián que me soltó una vez la enorme puerta de nácar y oro se cerró tras nosotros.

\- Lo haces a propósito, ¡no lo puedo creer!

\- Vale mucho la pena, la cara de Kraken siempre es tan difícil de leer… excepto cuando se trata de ti.

\- Eres un abusivo.- dije, cruzándome de brazos, él rio con descaro y muy divertido de meter a Isaak en esa clase de problemas, suspiré resignada, al mal paso darle prisa. Me volteé para encararle. - ¿Y bien?

\- Quería que me dijeras, ¿cómo haces?

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Tener una relación tan sólida con Isaak a pesar de las circunstancias en las que están.

\- Esa es una pregunta personal, y muy extraña, señor Solo.- Como única respuesta, Julián se encogió de hombros. – No lo sé, sólo… sólo hablamos mucho, y tratamos de entender lo que piensa el otro, pero no es como que exista una receta mágica, ¿por qué no le preguntas a él?

\- Porque, muy a su manera, me dijo que no era mi asunto. Y no lo hago por fastidiarlos, la verdad es que los envidio un poco, quisiera algo así para mí, pero ya conoces mis circunstancias, ¿no?

\- Sí… pero, ¿y si la chica que contenga el alma de Anfítrite resulta siendo, justamente, lo que estás buscando?

\- Vamos, Aimée, seamos realistas…

\- Claro, tan realistas como que estamos parados en un templo debajo del mar, es una posibilidad.

\- Tal vez, pero podría ser una mujer vieja y anciana, y entonces ya no sería una posibilidad; me considero escéptico.

\- Está usted en todo su derecho, señor Solo.- Y lo dejé ahí rumiando la idea que acababa de sugerirle, no estaba mal llenarle la cabeza con un poco de esperanza. Yo dudaba que Poseidón fuera a tratar mal a su huésped y no facilitarle en algo la vida, yo sólo podía hablarle brevemente de mi experiencia con Isaak: aparte del cariño que nos profesábamos, la química y la confianza hacían el resto del trabajo; el caso de Julián era diferente: era rico, vivía aislado y tenía un secreto que sólo podía confiar con sus súbditos. Aunque me había dado muchos dolores de cabeza con sus peros a varias de mis propuestas durante el año y un poco más que llevábamos negociando, me caía bien y le deseaba sólo cosas buenas, ¿por qué no iba poder él, justamente, tener también una posibilidad de ser feliz? Estar en la cima solo debía ser difícil.

Abrí la puerta del Salón Principal de Poseidón y entré tranquilamente, sabía que dentro me esperaba un Isaak salido de casillas, tal vez más de lo que lo había dejado, por obra y gracia de las bromas e hipótesis que Sorrento podría comentarle sólo por fastidiarlo. Me causaba gracia que se enojara tan fácil si ya sabía que los demás Generales iban a molestarlo, pero a mí me pasaba igual cuando Tethys o alguna otra chica se le acercaba demasiado, éramos un par de enamorados sin remedio, y no me pesaba para nada que fuera así, me hacía feliz, punto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N**

La canción que se describe en el sueño de Aimée se llama Juomalaulu, y en utube la pueden encontrar como Finnish Drinking Song, suena muy divertida, para qué; y básicamente dice que se van a beber todo, jajaja. Culturalmente, los finlandeses –y los nórdicos en general- beben demasiado pues, entre otras cosas, el licor es una forma de soportar las bajas temperaturas del invierno, además de ser ya algo más cultural.

**Ei:** No (finés).

**Danke:** Gracias (alemán).

**Quería agradecerles, una vez más, por sus mensajes, lecturas y tiempo compartido conmigo y Lara Harker en The Lion's Roar y Crossroads. Ya tienen una pequeña idea de lo que pasará con Aimée en un par de capítulos más, pero pronto tendrán su versión de los hechos y más. Aprovecho para invitarlos a ver en cines Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary, la única manera de mantener viva ésta saga que nos llena de dicha y recuerdos, es apoyar el producto original en cines, ya si nos gusta o no, lo podemos discutir en alguna parte, porque las expectativas son altas.**


	26. Almost

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece de ninguna manera, aunque amaría ser dueña de Isaak de Kraken como mínimo, los derechos pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Crossroads está escrita con propósitos de entretenimiento, y como ejercicio de escritura.

**Capítulo 26: Almost**

Fedra apareció varios días después de mi regreso a Atlantis, y no se me escapó el trato receloso que tuvo conmigo durante los breves minutos en los que estuvimos conversando, no me sentí cómoda en su presencia y busqué la menor oportunidad y una excusa para volver al Templo Principal donde, al menos, estaban las más conocidas y menos intimidantes caras de los Generales Marinos. En el camino, varias Marinas me miraban de reojo y cuchicheaban a mis espaldas, eso sólo podía significar que el ambiente estaba más tenso de lo que el Patriarca, Atenea, Sorrento y Julián se atrevían a admitir. Recordé la última conversación con el Patriarca antes de partir, sin saberlo, por última vez a Atlantis.

…..

En el Salón Principal, Shion estaba sentado, para mi sorpresa, en un escalón de la pequeña escalinata que llevaba al trono papal, me miró con sus ojos penetrantes y violetas desde que crucé la puerta hasta que me incliné en su presencia y me autorizó a levantar la vista para tener una conversación menos formal. Me señaló un lugar junto a él en los escalones, me senté a cierta distancia y puse mis manos sobre las rodillas, insegura de qué hacer con ellas.

\- No puedo mentirte, Aimée,- comentò sin rodeos- las cosas con Atlantis se han enfriado un poco ahora que Apolo está interviniendo para presionar. - Hizo una pausa en la que se miró las manos, y luego la profundidad del lugar en el que estaba, hasta que volvió a mirarme directamente a los ojos. - En tu vuelta a Atlantis, esperamos que puedas acercar el tema con la mayor cautela, buscando que Poseidón considere lo que nos está pidiendo.- Se humedeció los labios, parecía preocupado. No pude evitar el imitar su gesto y sentirme, también, angustiada y nerviosa.

\- No dude, Maestro, que en todo el tiempo que esté allá, haré lo que pueda; pero...- Sentí la mirada atenta de Shion sobre mí, tomé aire y valor para hacer la pregunta qué tanto temía hacer. - Me asusta que Poseidón se niegue, ¿qué debo hacer en ese caso?

\- Saber que has hecho todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance, esperar órdenes, y en último caso, regresar de inmediato al Santuario- Se me secó la garganta y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, y de repente me sentí mareada. Tenía un peso más grande que el de Atlas sobre los hombros y no sabía qué hacer con todo eso, era un carga muy pesada, y si las cosas salían mal… sacudí la cabeza desechando esa posibilidad, estaba obligada, de cierta manera, a dar el doscientos por ciento de mí y convencer a Poseidón –y no a Julián-, de que era importantísimo que mantuviera sus asuntos con Apolo lejos de sus asuntos con Atenea.

\- ¿Y Marah?

\- Está bajo la protección de nuestra señora, Aimée, confía en que todo saldrá bien- Asentí, más por cortesía, algo me decía que las cosas no estaban tan bien como el Patriarca trataba de hacerme creer. Isaak, aunque no me soltaba ni media palabra de lo que recibía desde Atlantis, también se veía tenso, después de todo, si Poseidón decidía poner a temblar los cimientos de las conversaciones, tanto su trabajo como el mío se venía al piso y la incertidumbre se asentaba pesada y molesta entre nosotros.

…

\- Tienes una cara terrible, Cetus.

\- Buen día para ti también, Tethys- Esquivé su intento por fastidiarme, tenía demasiado en lo qué pensar para caer en sus juegos de ironía venenosa. Siguió su camino, pero pude sentir su mirada largo rato sobre mi espalda, entré al Templo Principal, repasando mentalmente las necesidades que tenía Atlantis para continuar con las negociaciones. Julián me había advertido el día anterior que era probable que en su lugar, Poseidón tomara posesión de su cuerpo por completo, por lo que debía ser muy discreta y formal, a menos que él me indicara lo contrario; era una conversación delicada que no podíamos darnos el lujo de echar a perder. En la puerta me encontré con Isaak, que sólo me abrió la puerta para que pasara y luego entró detrás de mí sin decir nada, llegamos frente a Julián y nos hincamos ante él. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, el aura del recinto se sentía diferente, y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que la vestal estaba más seria que de costumbre, casi escondida en una esquina.

\- Santa de Cetus,- la voz de Julián sonaba más grave que de costumbre y tuve un estremecimiento, había estado en lo correcto al advertirme de la posibilidad que tendría de negociar directamente con Poseidón, eso no había pasado hasta entonces; sentí que las manos se me pusieron frías y el pulso se me aceleró en un pestañeo. – quiero escuchar qué ha respondido Atenea ante mi petición de solucionar sus asuntos con Apolo…

\- Emperador,- comencé, mi voz temblorosa por momentos para mi disgusto- mi señora os ha pedido considerar los beneficios que la concreción de éste tratado traería para ambos Santuarios y los habitantes de la Tierra. La petición que hace el dios Sol es una que mi señora considera caprichosa y os pide interceder en su favor en esa querella como gesto de buena voluntad.

Poseidón contrajo el gesto con desagrado y una "V" se marcó en su frente, pero calmó su temperamento, para cuando abrió los ojos y su mirada se cruzó directamente con la mía, me sentí examinada en lo más profundo de mi mente, mi intuición pateaba pidiéndome que saliera corriendo, temí lo peor.

\- ¿Cómo espera Atenea que intervenga por ella cuando Apolo exige de mí algo a lo que no puedo ceder?

\- Emperador- la voz de Isaak me tomó por sorpresa, casi había olvidado que estaba en su compañía durante la audiencia-, ¿no existe un punto medio que permita continuar las negociaciones y satisfacer las exigencias del dios Sol?

Poseidón calló por unos minutos que parecieron eternos, apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano derecha y luego volvió a enderezarse en su trono, alzando la cabeza levemente y mirándonos casi de reojo.

\- Atenea tiene algo que le pertenece a Apolo desde hace varias décadas, si no lo entrega, me veré en la penosa obligación de suspender éstas negociaciones.- El dios de los Mares escupió cada palabra, enfatizando todas y cada una de ellas, dejando muy claro que los intentos de persuadirle estaban anulados. - Atenea no puede continuar ignorando la voluntad de los dioses, no pienso ceder. Solucionadlo vosotros, y dadle mi mensaje a Atenea.

Se puso en pie y caminó entre nosotros. Me provocó ponerme a llorar pero apreté los dedos de los pies al no poder apretar los puños, no fuera que Poseidón interpretara mi gesto como una falta de respeto hacia su divinidad. Le ofrecí una inclinación de cabeza y salí del Salón con pasos rápidos. Caminé por los pasillos hasta el cuarto en el que me habían instalado desde hace más de un año y tiré la puerta, frustrada y confundida, ¿y ahora qué? Lo primero que tendría que hacer era informarle al Patriarca, y luego… esperar órdenes, unas que sabía muy bien, me alejarían por quién sabe cuánto tiempo de Atlantis.

Encendí mi cosmo y llamé al de Shion, que tardó unos minutos en responder de vuelta. Lo primero que notó fue mi angustia, traté de disimularla lo más que pude pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, y luego de una breve conversación informando mi llegada y algunos datos sobre los días anteriores, le solté al Patriarca la decisión de Poseidón. Tardó unos minutos en responder, y lo único que me dijo fue que esperara órdenes y permaneciera en Atlantis mientras tanto. Casi al tiempo que el cosmo del anciano se apagaba, un golpecito en la puerta me puso en alerta. Tomé el pomo de la puerta pensando que si se trataba de Isaak, nos esperaba una tensa, larga y nada agradable conversación, y no me equivoqué: abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, apoyado sobre la pared y muy serio.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- ¿Desde cuándo me pides permiso para hacerlo? No necesitas preguntar- lo amonesté, pero él no me respondió, sentí sus pasos en la habitación y el pequeño "clic" en la puerta al cerrarla. Suspiré, sentándome sobre la cama, me tomó del brazo, obligándome a levantarme, me enrolló en un abrazo que no pensé dos segundos en responder. Nos quedamos parados en la mitad de la habitación sin saber qué decir o hacer, hasta que alcé la cabeza para clavar mi mirada en la suya.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- dije, antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca. Se encogió de hombros, apoyé la cabeza en su pecho nuevamente. - El Patriarca me ha dicho que espere órdenes, así que tal vez intentarán algo él o Atenea directamente.

Isaak me soltó y se sentó sobre la cama, revolviéndose el cabello en gesto nervioso que pocas veces había visto antes. Me senté junto a él y le tomé la mano, me miró un rato y sonrió, pero era una sonrisa pequeñita, insegura. Le di un beso en la mejilla antes de quitarme los zapatos y apoyar la espalda sobre las almohadas en la cabecera de la cama, él me siguió y apoyó su cabeza en mis piernas.

\- Suéltalo de una vez, _namustin_, no tiene sentido que evitemos ésta conversación.- En el fondo, esperaba que él tuviera una respuesta, una solución, algo que yo no hubiese contemplado antes y que nos permitiera salir de éste embrollo, porque si antes sentíamos la presión del ambiente sobre nosotros, ahora, era insoportable saber que estábamos a nada de que se suspendieran las conversaciones; tendríamos que dejar de vernos.

\- Se me ocurren muchas opciones, estoy contemplando seriamente en raptarte, ¿eso te da alguna tranquilidad?- No pude evitar reírme de imaginar la escena, aunque él no tendría que raptarme, sólo fingir que lo hacía, pues yo gustosa –en un escenario imaginario- me iría sin pensarlo con él, pero la realidad era que a ninguno de los dos nos dejaba muy bien parados el salir como desertores. Nuestro país estaba lleno de posibilidades, pero en el fondo, las vidas de millones de personas, y no sólo nuestra relación, estaban sobre la cuerda floja.

\- ¿Podría cambiar de opinión?

\- ¿Poseidón? Siempre es una posibilidad.- Dijo, girándo la cabeza para mirarme.

\- ¿Y si no lo hace?

\- Algo nos inventaremos, ¿qué tal eres improvisando?

\- Más o menos mala.

\- Lo imaginé- Le di un golpecito en el brazo mientras reía con él. Me resigné, ninguno de los dos tenía control de la situación y sólo nos quedaba rogar y esperar por un desenlace afortunado. Isaak se apoyó sobre el codo y se inclinó sobre mí, tomándome la barbilla con la mano libre, y obligándome a agachar la cabeza para que lo besara. Le eché la manos al cuello y en pocos minutos terminé debajo suyo respondiendo con ansia a sus caricias. - Pero aún tenemos tiempo de que las cosas se arreglen- me dijo, ya con la voz ronca, acariciándome la naríz con la suya.

…..

\- Perkele!

Traté de organizarme la ropa y el cabello lo mejor que pude, habíamos recibido una llamada de Sorrento y debíamos acudir al Soporte Principal cuanto antes, ambos gruñimos pues estábamos bajo las sábanas, abrazados y casi dormidos. Isaak se levantó de un brinco, todavía renegando por lo bajo, mientras se vestía a toda prisa y al igual que yo, se acomodaba el cabello lo mejor que pudo. Estiré las sábanas y salí tras él con la sensación de que todo el mundo se daría cuenta de qué habíamos estado haciendo minutos antes, así que cuando Isaak trató de tomarme la mano, la apreté con suavidad antes de volver a soltarla, él me dedicó una sonrisa de soslayo, entendiendo lo que pensaba y divertido con el asunto.

Sorrento y Julián estaban charlando, apoyados contra una columna y cerca de las fuentes interiores del Templo de Poseidón, hablaban tranquilamente, intercambiando un par de palabras. Cuando llegamos junto a ellos, guardaron silencio y nos miraron con aprehensión.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunté, mi voz sonó más ansiosa de lo que me hubiera gustado admitir. Julián negó suavemente, su mirada viajando vagamente de Isaak a mí y luego hacia Sorrento.

\- Sólo… sólo quería saber si estaban bien, Sorrento me ha…- Julián dudó unos instantes, parecía culpable de alguna manera. Cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire que soltó lentamente, soplándose el flequillo- puesto al corriente de las decisiones de Poseidón.

Isaak esquivó sus miradas, tal vez molesto o contrariado; yo sólo me encogí de hombros.

\- No tenemos otra opción que esperar.- Traté de sonar optimista, pero mi tono de voz me traicionó nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tiene Atenea?- preguntó Sorrento mirando a Julián, que se encogió de hombros. Así que Apolo había hecho exigencias a Poseidón, pero no le había dicho qué era lo que Atenea tenía en sus manos. Sentí un peso abandonarme, aunque la incomodidad que suponía estar al borde de perder tanto tiempo de acercamientos amistosos, seguía ahí, atrancada entre mi garganta y mi pecho.

\- ¿Tenemos forma de saberlo?- Preguntó Julián, mirándome. Negué con convicción, como si yo no supiera de qué se trataba.

\- Ha de ser cualquier tontería- Interrumpió Isaak, entrecerré los ojos con recelo, él sabía muy bien qué era lo que quería Apolo, me lo había dicho el día de la carrera hípica en Atlantis, a menos que muy en el fondo, creyera que la razón iba más allá del capricho de un dios por una mortal. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía, la esquivé y me fijé en los ojos oscuros de Julián.

\- Algo ha de poder hacerse…- dijo Sorrento. Julián se frotó las manos y su mirada cambió, cierto brillo y una sonrisa maliciosa escapó por la comisura de sus labios.

\- Por lo pronto, necesito un favor muy grande de ustedes dos.- Nos miramos por reflejo, y volvimos la mirada a Julián. Sorrento rodó los ojos, resignado y se rascó el cabeza, dubitativo.

\- ¿Qué clase de favor?- pregunté.

\- Necesito que ustedes tres me acompañen a una de esas aburridas y tediosas reuniones de negocios- Isaak, Sorrento y yo nos quedamos mudos, parpadeamos un par de veces mientras, en mi caso, buscaba las palabras correctas para huir de esa clase de compromisos, además, debía pedir permiso en el Santuario, esa era mi carta de salvación.

\- Yo tengo que p-

\- ¿Pedir autorización?- interrumpió Julián- Ya te ahorré ese paso.- Maldije mentalmente, ¿cómo se atrevía a quitarme mi carta de salvación? Miré de soslayo a Isaak, había depositado en él mi última carta, pero él no había movido un músculo y en su rostro no se leía ninguna reacción.

\- ¿Para qué?- Dijo, con algo de sequedad.

\- Hay dos razones- Julián se sentó despreocupado sobre el borde de la fuente que teníamos a nuestras espaldas. – La primera, uno de mis socios tiene un socio finlandés y no me sentaría nada mal tener conmigo a alguien que hable el idioma, y lo segunda, Hilda ha enviado ésta carta- sacó un papel de su bolsillo y nos la extendió. – Ha decidido hacerme una visita informal, y considero que Aimée debe estar ahí como representante del Santuario y veedora de ésta tregua… y ustedes dos- dijo, mirando de Isaak a Sorrento- son las personas en las que confío, y no está de más tomar precauciones ante una visita tan inesperada.

\- ¿Es esto real?- Sorrento no parecía salir de su asombro, y yo tampoco. A decir verdad, si sólo era una excusa, había que darle mérito a Julián por creatividad y ocio, pero si era cierto, ¿por qué querría Hilda visitar a Julián Solo, y no a Poseidón, en su casa en Cabo Sunión? Fruncí el ceño, pero si tenía autorización según Julián –y lo había dicho a sabiendas que consultaría-, más me valía no perderme un segundo de ese encuentro tan curioso.

\- ¿No crees que tengo demasiadas ocupaciones como para armar un plan semejante por mero aburrimiento?

\- Tienes personas que hagan eso por ti.- protestó Siren.

\- Claro, porque además de ustedes, todo mi círculo cercano sabe de mi pasatiempo como Emperador de los Mares.

\- ¿Cuándo?- Volvió a intervenir Isaak.

\- La otra semana.-

\- ¿Y no es un poco inoportuno?- pregunté - La situación está muy tensa.

\- Precisamente- respondió Julián. - La presencia de Hilda, la tuya y la nuestra, puede ayudar en éste embrollo, y presionar para continuar.

Los tres asentimos, Julián había contemplado cada posibilidad antes de haberse atrevido a aceptar la visita de Hilda, de solicitar permiso a Atenea -suponía que el Patriarca no lo sabía aún o me lo habría dicho-, y de buscar, por su cuenta y a su manera, una forma de salvar lo que tanto a él como a nosotros, nos parecía que era lo justo y lo correcto de hacer, además, su terquedad era tanta, que no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, se iba a jugar sus propias cartas antes de dejar que Poseidón hundiera el barco.

Julián se llevó a Sorrento con la pésima excusa de contarle ciertos asuntos personales que podían ser de su interés. Los vi alejarse hasta que que doblaron una esquina y se perdieron de vista, volví a mirar de reojo a Isaak y tomé el lugar que minutos antes había ocupado Julián y me senté en el borde la fuente.

\- ¿De verdad no sabes qué es lo que quiere Apolo de Atenea?

\- Claro que lo sé, no pretenderás que lo haga evidente delante de ellos y te meta en problemas, ¿o sí?- Su tono fue brusco, tomé unos segundos antes de intentar continuar conversando, me revolví incómoda en el muro, sentí deseos de levantarme y volverme a sentar, pero me quedé ahí, pensando cómo abordar el asunto con cautela. Maldije el momento en el que, haciendo gala del poco Cosmo que podía utilizar, Julián nos había sacado de nuestra nube personal y hermética de felicidad,

\- Tienes razón, lo siento.

\- No lo sientas…. Estamos tensos, y con lo que nos ha dicho Poseidón, es muy poca la tranquilidad que vamos a tener en los próximos días.

\- Lo sé.

…

\- Mi señora, ¿está segura que es prudente?

\- Claro que sí, Shion.

En mi cabeza, la conversación entre el Patriarca y la diosa sobre la conveniencia de mi salida de Atlantis a un evento formal, de civil y en la mansión Solo, revoloteaba con molestia. Estaba en lo cierto cuando supuse que Shion no tenía idea, su oposición fue mayúscula desde el principio, aunque la diosa ya le había ganado más de un round y sólo quedaba asegurarse de que por su cabeza, hubieran pasado todas las opciones y posibles escenarios que esa autorización podía traer.

El Patriarca suspiró, por enésima vez.

\- Ya has oído, Aimée. Debes tratar de que Hilda nos dé su respaldo frontal y firme, para presionar un cambio de decisión en Poseidón. Apolo se resiste a escucharnos, así que debemos agotar las opciones que nos queden a la mano.

\- Sí, Maestro.

Sus cosmos se desvanecieron en segundos. Salí de la habitación con una pequeña maleta de mano, y me uní a Sorrento e Isaak para ir rumbo a Atenas.

...

La mansión de Julián vacía y durante el día, era menos intimidante de lo que recordaba. La única vez que la había visitado, fue el día en que conocí a Julián y a los Generales Marinos, recordé brevemente las miradas de reojo que le dedicaban a Saga, tal vez, buscando alguna diferencia con Kanon, o por mera curiosidad. En todo caso, estaba de vuelta como huésped por unas horas.

Julián se disculpó con nosotros y nos dejó a nuestra merced mientras él se encerraba casi todo el día a responder llamadas telefónicas y manejar sus negocios como lo que era, el capitán de un barco enorme y pesado que dependía de su pericia para superar la inevitable crisis en Grecia. Sorrento, Isaak y yo optamos por acuartelarnos los tres en uno de los salones, evitando así las miradas curiosas de la servidumbre, era increíble como nuestra mera presencia causaba revuelo en semejante lugar. Junto a nosotros había un piano de cola, un balcón con vista al Cabo, y juego de muebles amplio, en el que podían caber casi diez personas, todas ellas con espacio suficiente para explayarse a gusto.

Me senté en el piano, y levanté la tapa con cuidado. Tarja había intentado, y fracasado, darme unas lecciones de piano tiempo atrás, pero a mí nunca me llamó la atención. La única canción que me había aprendido era el cumpleaños, y una que otra estrofa de un villancico que se llamaba _Gloria in Excelsis Deo_. Jugué un rato con las teclas, hasta que Sorrento se sentó junto a mí y comenzó a jugar con las teclas también, pero tocando una melodía que conocía bien: _Für Elise_. Le abrí espacio para que tocara con mayor comodidad; aparte de oírle bromear con Isaak sobre su Sinfonía de la Muerte, nunca antes le había escuchado interpretar nada, siendo él un músico consagrado… Sus dedos presionaban las teclas casi sin tocarlas, debajo, pude sentir la vibración de las cuerdas y el pedal. De pronto, la música dejó de ser conocida, Sorrento comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro, tonteando e improvisando alguna melodía hasta que se detuvo por completo.

\- Todo tuyo otra vez.- Lo vi sentarse junto a Isaak, que hizo una breve imitación de sus gestos al tocar. Siren se hizo el ofendido unos momentos, y luego comenzó a reír también. Cerré la tapa y me asomé al balcón, el verano había llegado con más fuerza que el año anterior, y maldije no haber tenido a la mano un vestido de algodón o algo más cómodo para usar ese día. El brillo del sol era tan fuerte que enceguecía por momentos, brisaba todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Y tú por qué estás tan callado?- preguntó Sorrento, al tiempo que le daba un codazo a Isaak que se corrió más hacia el extremo del mueble.

\- Tengo calor, no jodas, Siren.

\- Oh, vamos, ni siquiera estamos en el punto álgido del verano, ¿o sí, Aimée?- Me encogí de hombros, a mí también me estaba afectando el calor, como siempre lo hacía. Ya estaba teniendo dificultad para dormir por las noches, y mis mejillas comenzaban a arder de nuevo a la menor exposición al sol.

\- Claro, señor _"tengo la piel bronceadita"_… qué vas a saber tú de este calor infernal.- Sorrento no sabía si ofenderse o echarse a reír, pero yo ya había buscado apoyo en el piano para no irme de narices al suelo con el ataque de risa que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Isaak miró al extremo opuesto de Siren aguantándose la risa, hasta que no pudo contenerse más, y Sorrento tampoco. Tomé algo de impulso y me senté entre ellos, apoyando mi mano en la rodilla de Isaak, apoyándo la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta nos devolvieron a la realidad de en qué lugar estábamos. En el salón, se abrió paso una de las chicas de la servidumbre que entraba tímida, con una bandeja de té que puso sobre una mesita –hasta ese momento desapercibida- y salió diligente. Tras ella, una mujer de unos cuarenta años, delgada y ataviada de prendas vaporosas y muy ceñidas al cuerpo, entró y cerró tras ella. Saludó a Sorrento alzando el rostro con altanería, y él respondió educadamente inclinando levemente la cabeza. Luego, la mujer concentró su mirada en Isaak, al que escudriño con detenimiento, y luego a mí, e hizo lo mismo.

Antes de que la mujer abriera la boca, Julián entró al salón y brevemente la fulminó con la mirada. La situación era tan incómoda, que hasta el tapete sobre el que estábamos apoyados era más interesante.

\- ¡Julián! No esperaba verte por aquí tan pronto…- Dijo la mujer, mirando hacia el reloj de pared que había junto a la puerta. Julián cerró los ojos unos minutos, frunció el ceño y cuando los abrió, le dedicó una sonrisa falsa que nunca le había visto esbozar en Atlantis una sola vez. La mujer respondió con una sonrisa exactamente igual. – Veo que has vuelto a traer a Sorrento, qué alegría…

\- Circe- interrumpió Julián, andando por el cuarto, alejándose de la puerta y de la mujer. – Como habrás notado, Sorrento anda en compañía de Aimée e Isaak. Ambos serán mis traductores ésta noche para ciertos asuntos que debo tratar con varios empresarios finlandeses, así que espero un trato amable con ellos, ¿entendido?

\- Por supuesto, _cariño_\- Y esa última palabra la escupió con todo el veneno del mundo. Hasta Shaina parecía una inofensiva criatura a su lado. Julián no ocultó el gesto de desagrado que le produjo que se refiriera a él de ese modo. – Todo por el bien de la familia, quería asegurarme de que estuvieran cómodos.- Y tras decir eso, giró sobre sus pies y salió, dejándonos solos.

Julián se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, se soltó la corbata que tenía y dejó escapar un bufido, sentándose desparramado y echando la cabeza para atrás. Sorrento se aclaró la garganta para obtener nuestra atención, cosa que no le fue muy difícil de conseguir.

\- Y esa era la madrastra de Julián…

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, Siren- Gruñó el otro. Isaak y yo nos miramos, incómodos y sin saber qué decir, revolviéndonos en el mueble. Lo que más me sonaba a mí era que _justamente_ se llamara Circe, lo que no tenía claro era si me fastidiaba o me causaba gracia, pero esa mujer era el perfecto opuesto de las mujeres que yo conocía, además de las Amazonas del Santuario. La imagen de Tarja, con su sencilla falda negra, me daba vueltas una y otra vez en la cabeza. – Por cierto, deberían aprovechar el sol y salir, o algo.

\- Paso- Dijo Isaak. Julián lo miró un rato detenidamente y luego soltó una carcajada, mientras me miraba a mí.

\- ¿Tú también?

\- Oh, sí, no quiero terminar roja como un camarón allá afuera. Disfrutar de la playa no es, exactamente, lo mío.

\- Oh, vamos, si los veranos en el Ártico son por encima de los 50 grados.

\- Es distinto, Solo.

\- El calor te pone de mal humor, Kraken, qué pesado eres.- Isaak se encogió de hombros, divertido.

Otro golpecito en la puerta detuvo la conversación. Cuando Julián dijo _"adelante"_, no esperaba ver a Tehys entrar por la puerta, vestida con un sencillo vestido de algodón, a todas luces fresco. Odié mi pantalón en esos momentos, pero lo dejé pasar, después de todo, había otro tanto de razones por los que la sirena me hacía maldecir internamente.

\- Eso fue rápido- comentó Sorrento, Tethys sólo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la orilla del mueble, junto a Sorrento, pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de éste. No se me escapó la incomodidad de Siren.

\- ¿Todo listo?

\- Todo listo, señor Solo. Hemos organizado y coordinado la llegada de HIlda y su hermana, junto a los Dioses Guerreros.

\- Muy bien.

Me recosté en el brazo de Isaak tratando de ignorar los aburridos detalles que Tethys enunciaba con orgullo acerca de la llegada de Hilda, lo que se hablaría con ella, y el tiempo total que estaría en la mansión Solo, y que sería muy breve. En mi cabeza rondaban una y otra vez las palabras que le diría a Hilda, su posible reacción, la mía, y todo lo que estaba en juego en ese momento. Me asfixiaba sentir que la última posibilidad de salvar a Marah y el tratado de paz con Atlantis estaba en mis manos, y sólo tenía esa noche. Sin darme cuenta, apreté los ojos y me apoyé con más fuerza en el hombro de Isaak, sus manos tomaron mi mentón con fuerza y me obligó a mirarle. No había necesidad de que preguntara nada, él sabía tan bien cómo yo, qué me pasaba. Me dio un beso en la naríz, antes de que la voz de Tethys nos interrumpiera.

\- Son tan cursis...

La ignoramos, nos daba igual. Ella no tenía los minutos contados junto al amor de su vida, si es que era que tenía uno.

...

Tethys siempre se veía radiante, magnética, con cualquier cosa que se pusiera. Incluso una mortaja debía quedarle como una prenda de alta costura. Hubiera podido pasar por una estrella de cine de los años cincuenta con esos rasgos finos y la mirada coqueta que nunca dejaba de lado. tenía puesta un largo vestido verde esmeralda, ceñido desde la cintura hasta las piernas, con un velo largo que asemejaba la cola de una sirena. Sútil, siempre sútil, la forma en la que esa mujer se vanagloriaba de la raza a la que pertenecía.

Yo, de las opciones que me presentaron, escogí un sencillo vestido azul rey, no estaba de humor ni ánimos para jugar a la pasarela. Traté en vano de calentarme las manos con la chimenea, metiéndolas detrás de mi cuello y frotándolas. Cedí, finalmente a soportar con estoicismo las leves punzadas en los brazos, con los nervios, mi cosmo comenzaba a salirse levemente de control y lo primero que se descontrolaba, eran las pequeñas cantidades de cosmo frío que quedaban en mi propio cosmo. Isaak me acompañó la mayor parte del tiempo, nos escondimos en el balcón, pero no hablamos, era como si, finalmente, el estrés y la inminente pérdida de nuestros esfuerzos nos hubieran dejado sin palabras. Eso sí, todo el tiempo me tomó de la mano, me abrazó y me llenó la cara de besos, y yo, luché todo el tiempo por no llorar, apretarlo contra mí o salir huyendo junto a él en un arranque de locura.

Los futuros socios finlandeses de Julián fueron muy breves en su intercambio de palabras, por lo que fue muy poco el tiempo que tuvimos que invertir en eso, para mi tranquilidad. Mi mirada no dejaba la puerta, tarde o temprano, Hilda entraría por ahí. No dudaba de sus buenas intenciones y cariño hacia el Santuario, pero sabía muy bien que para ella la prioridad era su pueblo, y su bienestar. Dejé de respirar cuando la puerta se abrió, pero no era Hilda la que había entrado, sino otra mujer: cabellos rojos, mirada castaña, piel bronceada muy clara, ataviada con un sencillo vestido de seda muy elegante. Todas las miradas la siguieron cuando entró y se ubicó frente al cuarteto, que tocaba un minueto en ese momento.

La joven hizo un breve reverencia al público, y tras una introducción de parte del maestro de ceremonias, hizo una interpretación de _"O Mio Babbino Caro"_. Su nombre era Danika Samaras, una joven pero talentosa cantante lírica, al parecer, famosa. No era de extrañar, después de todo, estaba en la reunión privada del tipo más rico del mundo. pasaron varias interpretaciones de la chica, mentiría si dijera que no disfruté todas y cada una, hasta que la mano de Isaak me tomó del brazo y me sacó de allí de un tirón. Casi lo fulmino con la mirada, pero me detuve en el momento en el que mi mirada se cruzó con la de Hilda y la de Flare, que se acercó y me dio un fuerte abrazo que no dudé en responder. Se separó de mí y me miró de arriba abajo.

\- ¡Wow! Te ves increíble- Le sonreí, intimidada por su cumplido. Lo cierto es que tanto ella como Hilda había abandonado sus típicos atuendos asgardianos, e iban vestidas con sencillos vestidos, con pequeños encajes y detalles brillantes por aquí y por allá. Hilda vestía de beige, y Flare de violeta y llevaban los largos cabellos recogidos con delicadeza.

No vi en qué momento apareció Julián junto a nosotros, pero fue el ser más adorable jamás visto. Apenas y había anochecido, pero los accionistas más viejos de la compañía de Julián comenzaban a retirarse. Me giré al tiempo que Hagen y Sigfried entraban, ambos con trajes sencillos, de color claro.

\- Es un honor para mí recibirla en mi hogar, Hilda.

\- Es usted muy amable al recibirnos, Julián.- Aunque se llamaban por sus nombres, el trato entre ellos era formal, controlado. Después de todo, se trataba de la representante de Asgard y de la encarnación de Poseidón de quiénes se trataba. Ambos salieron hacia un salón más privado para conversar, de modo que ningún curioso escuchara cosas que no eran de su incumbencia. Tras ellos, Sorrento y Sigfried se apostaron en la puerta sin mirarse, ni intercambiar palabras.

\- No quisiera ser Sorrento.- Le susurré a Isaak en un descuido de Flare, que aprovechó la ausencia de su hermana para tomar de la mano a Hagen.

\- Yo tampoco.- Respondió él. - Sigfried tampoco se ve muy contento de estar ahí, y no lo culpo, es raro verte de frente con el tipo que te mató...

\- ¿Lo dices por Hyoga?

\- Sólo en parte, en mi caso es... diferente, supongo.- sentí que me dio empujaba con suavidad hacia el frente, y se inclinaba para hablarme al oído. - ¿Qué te parece si distraemos a merak beta para que abones terreno con la dulce Flare?

No pasé por alto el sarcasmo de Isaak, pero me reí, ignorando su veneno, e estaba dando una manito y había que darle crédito por ello. Le vi acercarse a Hagen, quién con recelo, se alejó de Flare, no sin antes preguntarle una y mil veces si iba a estar bien. Una vez a solas, Flare me tomó del brazo.

\- Me gustan los jardines de ésta casa.- ¿Qué tenían las diosas y avatares con las flores? Nunca podría entenderlo, recordé la vez en que Atenea nos había comparado a las amazonas con flores que llenan de vitalidad al Santuario.

\- Son hermosos.- Respondí.

\- Aimée...- Flare me miró con sus enormes ojos azules, y lo que vi no me gustó. - sé por qué estás aquí... mi hermana no puede arriesgar a nuestro pueblo, Poseidón ha sido muy tajante al exigir que nos mantengamos al margen.

\- Lo suponía, pero no puedo dejar de intentarlo, Flare. No puedo.

Fuimos interrumpidas por un joven, de unos quince años, muy bella. Tenía un parecido muy leve a Julián, al menos su cabello y piel eran similares. Llevaba un corto y provocador vestido, se apoyó en una ventana que teníamos cerca y mirando al mar, no habló.

\- ¿Qué son ustedes de Julián?- Flare y yo nos miramos entre incómoda,s nerviosas y molestas de ser interrumpidas de esa manera por tamaña tontería. No obstante, podía ver en la actitud de la chiquilla, la misma actitud de la tal Circe... dejé caer los hombros, cansada. Sólo quería irme de ahí, Flare había matado mis esperanzas, en lugar de elevarlas.

\- El señor Solo, - dije- ha solicitado traducción para hacer negocios con empresarios del comercio marítimo en los países escandinavos, señorita. Es la única relación que tenemos con él.

La chica no pareció satisfecha con mi respuesta pero me valía madres. Le dimos un breve inclinación de cabeza, más por cortesía que respeto y nos fuimos a buscar otro lugar privado donde continuar nuestra conversación. Sin embargo, Hilda se atravesó en mi camino. Me paralicé de horror, incapaz de soltar a Flare, que me apretó la mano para darme los ánimos que me había arrebatado minutos antes, tras ella, Sigfried no dejaba de mirar con recelo a Sorrento y a Julián que hablaban por lo bajo, al parecer, maquinando un plan de acción para algo o eso pensé por las señas que se hacían.

Hilda apoyó su mano en mi brazo, la seguí como un corderito, de vuelta al salón en el que había estado conversando con Julián minutos antes. Cerró la puerta tras sí y se sentó en el amplio sofá, yo, en cambio, fui incapaz de quedarme quieta un sólo minuto.

\- ¿Cómo está Atenea?

\- Optimista, Hilda- la mirada de la nórdica se oscureció brevemente, agachó la cabeza unos segundos, luego volvió a encontrar su mirada con la mía.

\- Así debe ser, ella sabe lo que hace.

\- Ella...- me tembló la voz- ella me ha pedido que le exprese su deseo de interceder por su causa. Apolo se niega a negociar, y ha hecho que Poseidón interfiera, aunque no sabemos porqué.

\- El joven Solo tampoco lo sabe, Aimée.

Me paseé por la habitación, arañándome el brazo sin darme cuenta, trazando pequeñas líneas que se volvían rojizas con el contacto de mis uñas.

\- ¿Usted le cree?- Asintió, y no era que yo dudara de la buena voluntad de Julián, en absoluto. Pero sabía que desde las Marinas hasta Poseidón, todos en Atlantis guardaban con celo los asuntos del Reino Submarino. - No es que yo no le crea... -balbucí, hecha un manojo de nervios.- pero, estábamos tan cerca.

\- Aún podemos hacer algo, pero tomará tiempo y sacrificios- Una leve punzada me atravesó el estómago, sabía que Hilda insinuaba que Atenea debía entregarle a Apolo lo que él pedía. Me decepcioné, pensé que tras todo el daño hecho, aún por incidencia de Poseidón, Hilda se pondría la mano en el corazón para apoyar con más determinación la causa de mi diosa. Cerré los ojos, rascándome la cabeza, no podía aceptar que la solución, finalmente, fuera que mi amiga se entregara sin condiciones al dios Sol, me negaba a hacerlo, pero las opciones y los ases bajo la manga se nos habían agotado.

\- Entiendo.- Dije sin más, y con una reverencia, dejé a Hilda sola en la pequeña salita, y me escabullí a la planta alta, donde la fiesta no contrastaba con mi sentimiento de total derrota. Me apoyé contra una esquina y me dejé caer, las lágrimas rodando por mis ojos: le había fallado a Atenea, le había fallado a mí amiga y me había fallado a mí misma. Me sentía impotente, lloré desconsolada hasta que se me secaron los ojos.

""_Kulta, ¿dónde estás?"_

Lloré todavía más cuando el cosmo de Isaak me alcanzó para buscarme, no le respondí, pero él no tardó en encontrarme, más por mis sollozos ahogados que por mi cosmo. Se inclinó en e suelo junto a mí, me alzó el rostro y me besó en las mejillas, mientras que con la mano, impregnada de su cosmo frío, me limpiaba las lágrimas y obligaba a mis párpados a desinflamarse. Me incorporé para abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- Tranquila.

\- Hilda no va a mover un dedo, Isaak, le fallé a Atenea, al Patriarca, a Mar- Me besó antes de que yo siguiera con mi retahíla de nombres a quienes les había fallado por mi incapacidad de negociar algo tan importante. Miles de dudas me asaltaron, ¿había sido yo la persona correcta? ¿Y si no había hecho lo suficiente? Peor aún, Isaak se veía tranquilo, a pesar de que yo estaba deshecha en un mar de lágrimas y entregada a la derrota.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?- Isaak me revolvió el pelo juguetonamente antes de sentarse en el suelo, cargarme y sentarme en su regazo, abrazándome por la cintura.

\- Eres una fatalista sin remedio.

\- Pero...

\- Atenea ya había contemplado la posibilidad de que Hilda se negara.

\- ¿y eso es bueno por...?- pregunté perpleja, Isaak se encogió de hombros.

\- Porque aún hay una posibilidad.- Lo miré como si hubiera dicho que iba a regalarme una tonelada de chocolates, con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisita nerviosa. - Sorrento, Kaysa y yo viajaremos al Santuario en unos días, así que, por favor, Aimée, no llores...

No tenía opción, más que dejarme contagiar de su extraño optimismo. Tal vez, Poseidón, en el fondo, tenía los mismos deseos de paz que mi señora y por eso permitía a sus marinas intervenir buscando salvar tanto tiempo y trabajo invertidos en conseguir una alianza tan importante. Me limpié el último despojo de lágrimas de la comisura del ojo y me levanté, Isaak me siguió y tomándome de la mano, me guió de vuelta al primer piso.

\- Además, no me has dedicado una sola pieza de baile, y no pienso irme hasta que eso pase.

Sonreí de vuelta, tal vez me había precipitado en mi juicio de la situación. En dos días estaría de nuevo en el Santuario, y en unos días más, él y Sorrento pondrían de su parte, no era momento de darme por vencida.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N**

¡por fin pude actualizar! No saben lo difícill que ha sido escribir éste capítulo, cuando mi cabeza ya andaba planeando los siguientes. Gracias por sus comentarios, Aimée y Eva les mandan besitos y apapachos de agradecimiento. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	27. Pasado, Futuro

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece de ninguna manera, aunque amaría ser dueña de Isaak de Kraken y Shura de Capricornio como mínimo, los derechos pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Crossroads está escrita con propósitos de entretenimiento, y como ejercicio de escritura.

¡Y no me pertenecen! :(

**:::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 27: Pasado, Futuro. **

Me desperté al sentir el peso de Shura dejar la cama, estiré el brazo sobre su lado y me corrí para conservar su calor y su aroma. Estaba envuelta en las sábanas sólo en el torso, el calor era tan desastroso, que una vez llegamos al clímax y recuperamos el aliento, ocupamos los extremos de la cama. Sólo la madrugada nos había dado tregua, y mi enamorado era el fanático número uno del molesto hábito de levantarse antes de que el sol despuntara por el horizonte.

Le oí reír por lo bajo junto a la puerta de la ducha, abrí los ojos y levanté la cabeza perezosamente, le saqué la lengua y me tapé el rostro con la sábana.

\- No sé qué encuentras tan divertido, joder...

\- Te has levantado de humor, _qué consuelo_\- Casi quise lanzarle una almohada, pero no pude reprimir una risita tonta en la comisura de mis labios al escuchar su sarcasmo como respuesta.

\- Soy una mujer de necesidades exigentes, cariño, odio que me dejes sola en la cama en la madrugada- Protesté, tratando de apelar a su instinto protector, pero sabía de sobra que mi teatrico quedaría en eso, su sentido del deber era más fuerte que las ganas que sintiera de pasar la mañana recostado junto a mí.

\- Venga, ya, no me salgas con eso.- Fingió ofenderse, entrando al cuarto de baño y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Y tenía razón, había accedido, después de mucho insistirle, a pasar una que otra noche conmigo en mi cabaña, cosa que para él era problemática, pues la atención de todo el Santuario estaba siempre fija en las Doce Casas y lo que hacían sus habitantes, y Shura para colmo, era celoso en extremo con su privacidad y desplazarse hasta mí casa era de por sí, para él, problemático.

Me di otra vuelta, y al descubrir que se me había espantado el sueño, me levanté también a toda prisa.

\- ¡Oye, tío, ábreme espacio en esa ducha que me has quitado el sueño!

El eco de su carcajada mientras quitaba el pestillo de la puerta, fue todo lo que obtuve por respuesta.

\- x -

El Patriarca me había convocado a su presencia en las horas de la mañana, durante mi entrenamiento, había estado a un par de golpes de patearle el trasero a Shaina y toda esa emoción se había ido al trasto. Salí del Coliseo mientras la amazona de Ofiuco buscaba un nuevo oponente con el cual distraerse, al final, tomó por víctima a una de las estudiantes mayores de June. Emprendí el camino de ascenso por las Doce Casas preguntándome, ¿para qué podría necesitarme el Patriarca? Hice varias conjeturas en mi cabeza, pero la verdad era que aparte de entrenar con mi maestro y pasar otro tanto con Shura o Marah, mis días en el Santuario se habían vuelto algo aburridos y mi sed de aventura se hacía más difícil de soportar.

Cuando comencé a entrenar, hace muchos años atrás, Manel -mi primer maestro-, me entrenaba en los lugares más remotos de los bosques en España, cerca de la frontera con Portugal, para que no me aburriera y dejara de prestarle atención a sus lecciones básicas del cosmo. Por ese entonces, Arles gobernaba el Santuario con mano de hierro, y por más que recibíamos cartas desde Grecia para acudir a su presencia, mi maestro se negaba a visitarlo, ni a llevarme ante su presencia, cosa que una vez en el Santuario -y conociendo la historia completa-, le agradecí infinitamente.

Los bosques en los que me había entrenado hacían parte del Parque Nacional Peneda-Gerês, en la frontera con España, y que recordaba por la cantidad de ríos como el Cávado, el Lima, el Homem, el Rabagão, el Laboreiro y el Arado, varios arroyos y lagos en las laderas de los montes. De vez en cuando, viajábamos a Barcelona -mi ciudad natal-, a que Manel se ocupara de algunos asuntos personales que nada tenían que ver con mi entrenamiento o el ser un caballero. Viajar había sido una constante en mis primeros años de entrenamiento, cuando por fin fui llevada al Santuario, tuve la sensación de haber sido encarcelada en un celda gigante, una especie de jaula de oro en la que, como vestal, tenía acceso a información privilegiada, pero era casi invisible y estaba sujeta a estrictas normas que me obligaban a ser la segunda de cualquiera que se me atravesara en el camino. Aioros había llegado a mi vida como un soplo de aire fresco, su mente de niño-hombre me retaba constantemente, y él también amaba la libertad, no en vano, entrenamos la mayor parte del tiempo en los bosques cercanos a Star Hill o en las partes altas. Pero cuando obtuve mi armadura, perdí esa sensación de libertad, era independiente, sí, pero me aburría horrores cuando no encontraba nada por hacer. La llamada del Patriarca surgió como un elemento más de mi odiada rutina.

El guardia de la entrada me detuvo cuando tomé la puerta del Salón papal para entrar. Me hizo esperarle una eternidad. Cuando salió, no me dijo nada, sólo me hizo gestos para que esperara. Me senté en el rincón más fresco que encontré, para ese entonces, el calor estaba en su cenit y ni la sombra era suficiente para soportar el calor. Impaciente, comencé a jugar con una piedras que había junto a uno de mis pies, las lanzaba hasta el muro desde diferentes alturas con mis dedos, y trataba de responder le rebote de vuelta. Vi cabecear al guardia varias veces, se apoyaba contra la pared, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, pero la inercia de su cuerpo le ganaba la partida casi siempre: lo vi despertarse bruscamente más de una vez antes de desistir de hacer la siesta. Traté de aguantar la risa varias veces, pero cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente y lo pilló desprevenido, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, aunque traté de contenerla, no fuera que Shion escuchara mis risas desde dentro y luego me llamara la atención.

Tres hombres salieron del recinto: uno que no recordaba haber visto, y tras él, El general Marino de Sire, e Isaak, el enamorado de Aimée. Este último alzó el brazo como saludo, le devolví el gesto brevemente y me aposté en la puerta, esperando que el guardia volviera con órdenes del Patriarca.

\- Maestro- dije como saludo.

\- Eva, me da gusto verte. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sagitta?

\- Mucho mejor, Patriarca. Agradezco su preocupación.- Alcé un poco la cabeza, el anciano sonreía levemente, al parecer complacido de que Sagitta y yo lográramos un acuerdo, y tuvimos que hacerlo, porque la presión que ejercía en mi cuerpo era tanta -sobre todo en Géminis, aunque me había prometido estarse tranquila-, que había dejado de usarla y eso le lastimó el ego, pero captó el mensaje y me devolvió el mando de la relación.

\- Estamos ante tiempos aciagos, Santa de Sagitta. Y ha llegado la hora de buscar a los nuevos aspirantes a Santos.

Tragué en seco, el que el Patriarca estuviera pensando en traer nuevos aprendices al Santuario cuando todos los maestros, o la gran mayoría, tenían un alumno a cargo, sólo era señal de que el asunto con Apolo no tenía cara de mejorarse. Recordé a los tres Generales Marinos que salieron minutos antes; Poseidón tampoco estaba ayudando con sus demandas, y aunque oficialmente nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando, Aimée ya nos había puesto al corriente extra oficialmente.

\- Será tu misión buscar a esos jóvenes por el mundo cuando el brillo de sus cosmos comience a manifestarse, cuando llegue el momento, partirás del Santuario para salir en su búsqueda- Abrí mucho los ojos y una sonrisa me iluminó el rostro, iba a tener la oportunidad de salir del Santuario, como pocos, y podría recorrer el mundo en una misión importante. El Patriarca también sonrió, enternecido por mi reacción, pero el suyo fue un gesto fugaz. - Por ahora, quiero que estés muy atenta de Corona Borealis, su bienestar y protección es nuestra prioridad en éstos momentos.

\- ¿Algo en particular que deba hacer, señor?

\- Sólo vigilar que no se meta en problemas.- Lo más sencillo, pensé con sarcasmo. Marah tenía ese don para nada envidiable de meterse en problemas en dos segundos, y resultar hecha trizas en el suelo, por alguna extraña razón. Bueno, al menos sería yo la que le pondría un ojo encima, y no cualquier Santo que pudiera ver en la petición de Apolo, una oportunidad.

...

Desperté de pronto, sintiendo el Cosmo de Marah removerse con angustia y tristeza. Parpadeé para registrar que había dormido toda la tarde y buena parte de la noche y maldije mentalmente tener ciclos de sueño tan largos y desordenados. Me lavé la cara y me peiné moderadamente antes de salir hacia su cabaña. Por la colina que daba a la salida de la Villa de las Amazonas iba Kanon de Géminis dando zancadas de lo rápido que caminaba. Entré a la cabaña y encontré a Marah hecha un ovillo sobre sí, sujetándose las rodillas con las manos y la cara hinchada de llorar. Sólo atiné a acariciarle el cabello para que se calmara, pero ella sollozó con más fuerza.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?!- Aimée entró empujando la puerta y en cuanto nos vio: a mí tratando de calmar a Marah, y a Marah enroscada como una serpiente, se sentó sobre los tobillos junto a nosotros e imitó mi gesto. - Kitty, ¿qué pasó?

Marah seguía llorando sin poder hallar aire para respondernos. Aimée trató de usar su aire frío para desinflamarle los ojos, pero por acto reflejo, Marah y yo se lo impedimos. Resignada, fue hasta la cocina y volvió con un pedacito de tela limpio y húmedo con el que le limpió las lágrimas. Marah trataba de hablar entre sollozos pero hipaba, le dimos agua y una vez se hubo calmado, se sentó sobre la cama pero no nos miró.

\- Joder, tía, ¿qué ha pasado? - Me levanté de un brinco de su lado, y me giré para encararla, tomándole el rostro para obligarla a mirarnos. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de culpa, miedo y vergüenza.

\- ¡_Saatana_, mujer, dí algo!

\- Tengo un retraso.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- La voz de Aimée nunca había sonado tan fuerte como en ese momento, se puso pálida, luego roja. Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la sala, como siempre hacía que necesitaba pensar algo y estaba nerviosa.

\- No, venga ya, ¿estás segura?- Marah asintió, me alejé con delicadeza de ella sumida en mis propias nubes de pensamiento. Me comenzó a doler la cabeza y tuve que ir a la cocina y tomar un vaso de agua antes de que los nervios me jugaran una mala pasada y no fuera de ayuda. Esa revelación había desempolvado recuerdos oscuros que no estaba preparada para enfrentar y que eran la causa principal de mi temor y desprecio hacia Denes. y es que yo ya había pasado por algo similar a lo que estaba viviendo Marah, entendía cómo se sentía, pero terminó muy mal para mí en beneficio de Denes, y que esos recuerdos llegaran de golpe no estaba ayudando.

Salí de la cocina tratando de recomponerme al tiempo que Marah comenzaba a relatar que desde la mañana se había levantado con náuseas, malestar, y que había recibido una llamada del Patriarca para informarle la situación con Apolo y preguntarle su opinión. Cuando salió del Templo Papal, las náuseas le jugaron una mala pasada en Acuario, y de ahí hasta que volvió a su cabaña. Apreté los dientes cuando nos contó que le había dicho a Kanon y que éste, simplemente, había salido sin decir una sola palabra.

\- ¡¿Pero cómo es posible que se haya largado?!- El grito de Aimée nos hizo dar un respingo. Nos habíamos quedado mudas las tres, pero, ¿qué decir en ese momento? Nada podía darle tranquilidad, a excepción de una certeza. - Y tú, _typerä, ¿kuinka saatoit_? ¿Cómo pudiste descuidarte así? No puedo creer ésto, y el muy _vitun urpo_ de Kanon, apenas le dices va y te deja sola, es el colmo. ¡El colmo! Vas a ver como se va a poner Aioria cuando se entere, me oyes, ¡y se va a enterar! ¡Esa barriga te crecerá!

No pude evitar lanzarle una mirada de reproche a Aimée, entendía que reaccionara de esa forma, la chavala estuvo metida en un claustro de monjas hasta que vino aquí y conoció a Kraken; pero a veces esa moralidad de claustro se escapaba de lo más recóndito de su joven ser y no medía las palabras que salían de su boca. Estaba furiosa con Kanon, yo también lo estaba, y no era para menos; además, el sujeto ni siquiera nos terminaba de caer bien, así que todo era un colador de emociones pasadas y presentes que no estaba ayudando, pero tenía que insistir.

\- Pero anda, ¿estás segura?- La vi sacudir la cabeza de horror mientras yo seguía acariciándole el cabello, y tratando de pensar en algo útil para reconfortarla.

\- No, no estoy segura, es decir, tengo un retraso, un retraso inmenso, como de casi tres semanas. Nunca me había sucedido algo así, pero no está cien por ciento confirmado.- Suspiré, tal vez había esperanza de que fuera sólo eso, un retraso. Empecé a sentirme mareada, y para mi desgracia, pillé la mirada de Aimée escrutándome; la ignoré antes de que hiciera alguna pregunta y terminara sumándome a Marah en sus lamentaciones. A veces olvidaba que tras ese cuerpo de mujer fuerte, había una niñita que no había terminado de crecer ni madurar.

\- Podríamos pedirle a Aioria, o a Alexandria, o a Agnés, o a Camille, alguien que tenga suficiente manejo de habilidades curativas con el Cosmo que te revisen, alguno de ellos podría saber si hay algo ahí adentro, Marah, ¿o por qué no lo haces tú?

\- Ya lo hice y no sentí nada, Eva. A estas alturas ni corazón tendrá. Debe ser un montón de células. - Me mordí el labio, si ese bebé tenía menos de un mes de gestación, iba a ser un infierno saber si estaba ahí adentro. Con cada segundo, la cara de Marah perdía color. - Y no, me rehúso, absolutamente nada de informar a nadie sobre ésto, nadie debe saberlo, ¡nadie! ¿Se imaginan? ¡Es posible que me retiren de la Orden!

Lo terrible es que era una posibilidad plausible en muchos sentidos, entre otras cosas, porque no estaba unida en matrimonio al Santo de Géminis número dos. Lo cierto es que en el Santuario todo el mundo podía hacer lo que se le diera en gana, pero sin consecuencias, de lo contrario, el escarnio público, privado y el procedimiento para deshacerse de las consecuencias no era nada agradable, y no le deseaba ese infierno a la gata, había tenido más que suficiente.

Aimée perdió la paciencia y la cordura, agarró a Marah por los brazos y comenzó a zarandearla con fuerza.

\- ¡Nos vamos YA a Athenas y buscamos un hospital, un laboratorio, cualquier cosa, tenemos que salir de dudas ahora!- Casi sonrío enternecida por la ingenuidad de Aimée, a veces se nos olvidaba que era la menor de nosotras por ese jodida estatura de modelo que tenía. Marah se rehusaba a abandonar su zona segura, su casa o incluso su cama, la vi contraer los músculos de las piernas para contrarrestar el agarre de Aimée.

\- No podemos salir del Santuario sin permiso, y menos a ésta hora.- Protestó Marah, y tenía razón. No podíamos hacer ninguna de las dos cosas por más Santas de Plata que fuéramos las tres, los guardias tenían orden de cerrarle el paso a todo el que se comportara sospechoso, y el castigo que nos esperaba por salir a escondidas debía de ser mayúsculo. - además, no quiero, por favor, sólo esperemos a ver si viene, ¿sí?

Asentí, Aimée la soltó y me miró confundida, luego se sentó junto a mí en el borde de la cama.

\- Está bien, está bien, tranquila. - concedí - Esperaremos la próxima semana, a ver si te llega, ¿está bien? Si no, iremos a Athenas a hacerte una prueba, ¿de acuerdo? Trata de hablar con Kanon, ésto es obra suya, tiene que responder.

\- Sí, y si no, yo hablaré con él- Complementó Aimée sonándose los nudillos. Puse mi mano sobre las suyas para que se calmara, y entendió al vuelo que no era el momento de bromas de esa clase para Marah.

Como de costumbre, nos pidió que la dejáramos sola. Ambas le dimos besos en la cabeza para que sintiera nuestro amor y apoyo incondicional y la dejamos sola. No teníamos opción, si ella pedía su espacio, había que dárselo y no mortificarla más. Cerré la puerta con llave cuando salí, y la mirada de Aimée sobre mí me puso nerviosa.

\- ¿Crees que de verdad...?

\- No lo sé, chavala, no lo sé... puede que sí, y puede que no. Sólo podemos esperar.

\- ¿Pero esperar a qué?

...

Cuando entré a mi cabaña y estuve asegurada y bajo llave, no pude contenerme más. Me llevé las manos al vientre y me dejé caer sobre la puerta, escondiendo la cara en las manos y luego la escondí entre las rodillas, y aunque las lágrimas no llegaron a mis ojos, una opresión en el pecho me impidió respirar. Sagitta se revolvía en su caja y su Cosmo buscaba el mío tratando de darme ánimos y preguntando qué me pasaba; lastimosamente, un pedazo de metal como ella, aún con su belleza y poder, no podía de serme de gran ayuda, y para ese entonces, Irene y Alexandria estarían ya dormidas, sólo ellas entenderían porque habían estado ahí conmigo.

Me levanté con desgano y me preparé un té en la cocina, no tenía deseos de escarbar en detalles horribles de mis días con Denes y como vestal, me resistía; cuando apoyé la cabeza en la almohada me dormí de inmediato. Muy a mi pesar, mis pesadillas apenas estaban comenzando de nuevo.

:::::::::::::::::::

Llegué a trompicones hasta el Templo Principal, Alexandria salió con el ceño fruncido para reprenderme por llegar tarde, pero su semblante cambió en dos segundos al verme con el peplo hecho un desastre, con moretones y cortadas en los brazos, piernas y el labio reventado. Además, estaba llorando sin consuelo, cuando su alta figura entró en mi campo de visión, me le abalancé encima, abrazándola y dejándome caer al suelo, de rodillas.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, Eva, estás bien?- Se sentó en el suelo junto a mí mientras yo buscaba palabras para hablar, pero el llanto no me dejaba. Lloré tan fuerte que Irene escuchó desde la habitación contigua y salió a ver qué estaba pasando.

\- ¿Quién te hizo esto?- Mi llanto sonó más fuerte por toda respuesta. Sentí que ambas se miraron sobre mi cabeza intercambiando gestos de preocupación. - Dime por favor, _país_, que no se trata de ese aprendìz de caballero.

Cuando asentí, Alexandria me obligó a levantarme. Juntas entraron a uno de los salones contiguos y cerraron con llave. Tomando una palangana, agua caliente y un trapo de seda, me soltaron el cabello y me obligaron a quitarme el peplo. Irene comenzó a limpiarme las heridas, haciéndome apretar los dientes de dolor, Denes me había arrastrado hasta uno de los templos secundarios y en desuso, dándome una golpiza de miedo cuando decidí terminar mi relación con él. Y como la golpiza no me hizo cambiar de opinión, su mente procesó que debía darme una lección y un recordatorio de su hombría para refutar mi decisión. Cuando se cansó de mí, me dejó sola, hecha un desastre. Cuando por fin me calmé, les relaté lo que había pasado a ambas vestales, que no dudaron dos segundos en acordar que hablarían con el Patriarca.

\- Por favor... no lo hagan, no ahora- Supliqué, guíada más por el terror que por el sentido común. A mí modo de ver, el Patriarca y sus Santos, todos recién traídos de regreso a la vida, no tenían porqué ocuparse de un asunto tan penoso, menos en un lugar como el Santuario donde se esperaba que todos sus integrantes fueran un dechado de virtudes; pero con el reinado del Patriarca Arles, el Santuario desde sus raíces, se había convertido en la guarida de cuánto pillo tenía a bien ser llamado caballero; y eso no dejaba por fuera a las vestales... al menos yo creía tener una relación estable con alguien, pero la realidad me había golpeado fuerte y sin piedad en ese momento.

\- No admito que me digas eso, Eva. Ese joven deben pagar por ésto, ya no estamos en tiempo de Arles...- Irene suspiró, y continuó limpiándome las heridas. Los brazos estaba llenos de arañazos llenos de arena que ardían al contacto con el agua caliente.

\- Escucha a Alexandria, _paìs_. Debes ponerlo en su lugar, El Patriarca se molestará tanto cuando escuche ésto.

\- ¡Todo el mundo lo sabrá, él se lo dirá a todo el mundo!- Chillé, consumida por el horror.

\- Peor para él- Insistió Alexandria. - Porque como se atreva a contradecir las órdenes del Patriarca, se va a meter en tremendo lío.

Me quedé a solas con Irene que trató de consolarme con palabras dulces. Sus sobrinas habían entrado recientemente al servicio de la diosa como vestales, hasta ese momento, me había acogido bajo su protección y cuidado por petición de Manel, con quién tenía una relación estrecha de años atrás. Su mirada era fácil de leer, y cuando puso su mano sobre mi vientre, buscó mis ojos.

\- ¿Has tomado tomando té de sylphium?

\- ¿Té de qué?- pregunté sin saber de qué me estaba hablando Irene, y su cara se contrajo en una mueca de horror que no pudo disimular. Dejó el trapo de seda dentro de la palangana con agua y se puso en pie, la preocupación que había en su rostro hacía visibles unas pequeñas arrugas que tenía sobre los ojos.

Me asusté cuando tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

\- ¿Hace cuántos que estás con ese chico?

\- Pues... nos conocemos hace tiempo.

\- No, Eva, ¿hace cuánto te acuestas con él?- La pregunta me pilló desprevenida, agaché la cabeza con vergüenza, pero ella me obligó a mirarla de nuevo. Una de las razones por las que había decidido dar por terminados mis asuntos con Denes, era porque me lastimaba cuando estaba con él; mi falta de experiencia me había llevado a dejarme convencer fácilmente.

\- Unas semanas, si acaso dos meses, Irene.

\- ¿Es el primero?- asentí, no tenía caso negárselo.

\- ¿Van a expulsarme?

La puerta se abrió y Alexandria se abrió paso con una bandeja y una taza de té en las manos. Tomó un peplo limpio, me hizo señas con la boca para que me acercara y me lo pusiera, cosa que hice sin chistar en cuestión de segundos, todavía con la pregunta en el aire, busqué la mirada de Irene pero ella sólo atinó a entregarme la taza de té.

\- Tómate ésto ahora, sin chistar.- Hice caso, pero me ahogué al probar la bebida amarga que me habían ofrecido, hasta llegué a pensar brevemente, que planeaban envenenarme o algo parecido. Traté de protestar, pero Alexandria me obligó a empinarme la bebida hasta le fondo.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunté, asqueada y con los vellos erizados.

\- Té de Sylphium, vamos a evitar _accidentes_ con ésto, pero ese hombre las pagará a mí y a tí, _paìs_. Vas a ver.

Los días siguientes, Alexandria se encargó de que mis responsabilidades estuvieran destinadas a servir, única y exclusivamente, al recién vuelto a la vida Patriarca, a la diosa, y escasamente, a los Santos Dorados que estuvieran en el Templo. Me prohibió salir por mi cuenta sin avisarle y con la compañía de alguien. Sin embargo, en una de las audiencias entre Santos Dorados y el Patriarca, Alexandria se vio obligada a enviarme a buscar a las Amazonas de Plata de Águila y Ophiuco. Llegué con relativa tranquilidad a la villa de las Amazonas, y subí de regreso junto a ellas hasta el Templo Principal. No contaba con que el nuevo maestro de Denes fuera también un Santo de Plata y para mi desgracia, le acompañó hasta la entrada y yo no tuve oportunidad de escapar una vez estuvimos solos.

\- Hola, querida. - Susurró él, acercándose peligrosamente a mí. Sabía que bajo ese tono meloso que usaba, había una amenaza implícita.

\- H-ola, Denes.

\- ¿Por qué estás nerviosa? ¿Te emociona verme?

\- Déjame, Alexandria me regañará.- Verle tan cerca me puso los pelos de punta, yo sólo quería salir corriendo de ahí y ser invisible para él. Para mi desgracia, nadie pasó por los pasillos hasta que la figura de Alexandria le dio un zape a Denes con toda la fuerza que tuvo.

\- ¡Aléjate de ella, desgraciado!

Con el orgullo herido, el muy cobarde trató de levantar el brazo para golpear a la vestal más importante, hasta que una mano envuelta en un guantelete dorado lo detuvo de la nada. Denes se puso pálido cuando el rostro de Saga de Géminis lo fulminó con desprecio al pillar sus intenciones.

\- Fuera de aquí, mocoso insolente.

Ni lento ni perezoso, Denes salió huyendo del lugar mientras Alexandria y yo nos escabullimos hacia los salones contiguos para estar atentas a alguna necesidad que requiriera el Patriarca.

...

Irene estaba roja de ira, las manos le temblaban y se había quedado sin voz. Llevaba una semana sintiendo náuseas y debilidad general, una vez me atreví a confesarlo, me midió la cabeza y la cintura, soltando una y mil maldiciones cuando la medida de mi cintura estaba tres centímetros por encima de la de mi cabeza, eso sólo quería decir que estaba encinta y que sería la mujer más desdichada de la vida, porque si antes Denes no me había dejado en paz, con un hijo de por medio, mis probabilidades se reducían casi a cero.

Dejé a Irene en el salón y traté de mantener la compostura pero no pude, tuve que mentirle al guardia y a los Santos que me crucé, culpando a una mala noche por la fatiga que me aquejaba. Llegué hasta el Coliseo y tomé aire, ahí estaba Denes con su nuevo maestro, intercambiando golpes mientras el Santo de Plata corregía sus posturas y movimientos. Capté su atención elevando levemente el poco Cosmo que poseía, y tras unos minutos, estuvo junto a mí.

\- ¡Por fin me extrañaste!- Dijo con sarcasmo. - Ya estaba pensando que me odiarías para siempre.

\- Estoy esperando, Denes, y es tu culpa.- Le dije sin ceremonia de ninguna clase, tenía que saberlo de mis labios, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar. Su reacción fue darme una cachetada, llevarme a rastras a un lugar privado y molerme a golpes, tal y como hizo la primera vez. Me retorcí de dolor, y una punzada en el vientre, me advirtió del sangrado que Denes me estaba provocando.

:::::::::::::::::::

La voz de Shura y sus manos en mis hombros me devolvieron a la realidad. Mi primera reacción fue forcejear con él y exigirle que me soltara en medio de gritos y lágrimas. Reaccioné minutos después al notar que se había alejado de mí para darme espacio y entonces recordé que me había prometido pasar la noche conmigo en mi cabaña durante toda la semana. Maldije para mis adentros.

\- Cariño, ¿estás bien?- Asentí quedamente, mirándome las manos sin saber qué hacer. Necesitaba hablar con alguien del asunto, pero Shura no era la persona indicada. Ni muerta me hubiese atrevido a hacerle semejante confesión, en parte por miedo de que matara a Denes y se metiera en problemas; y en parte por temor a que me repudiara. - Venga, ¿qué pasó?- Insistió, mientras se sentaba en el borde la cama y me tomaba de las manos, tomé aire, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

\- Es Sagitta...- mentí. - Me ha mostrado en sueños el momento en el que Tremy hirió a Atenea y me ha llenado con sus propias emociones.

\- Pero me habías dicho que ya no te estaba drenando.- Volví a maldecir, mientras pensaba en una manera rápida de salir del asunto sin que Shura sospechara que le estaba mintiendo.

\- Y no lo estaba haciendo, hasta hoy- Tuve que enviarle una disculpa a mi armadura que se alzó en protestas y le pedí que me comprendiera y ayudara. Aceptó a regañadientes siempre y cuando no volviera a usarla como escudo, concedí. La mirada de Shura me taladraba con insistencia, odiaba ver la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos verdes como si fuera un espejo. Me haló del brazo y me enrolló en un abrazo que agradecí infinitamente, buscó mis labios pero lo rechacé con la mayor sutileza que me fue posible utilizar.

\- Luego, ¿sí?- Él asintió, y me ayudó a acomodar en la cama mientras él se deshacía de su camisa y se acostaba a mi lado. Luché con el sueño lo más que pude pero terminó por vencerme.

...

Una vez me despedí de Shura en la madrugada e hice mis rituales de la mañana, subí lo más rápido que pude al Templo Papal en busca de Irene -que no estaba en Sagitario-, y de Alexandria. Me topé con la última en sus aposentos mientras delegaba las tareas del día a las demás vestales.

Cuando me vió entrar, sacó a las chicas que estaba ahí y nos quedamos a solas.

\- ¿Por qué has vuelto a recordar eso tan horrible, _paìs_?- Alexandria no salía de su asombro. Me encogí de hombros, no podía soltarle absolutamente nada acerca de Marah, recurrí al viejo truco de la mente caprichosa. Para ella no era extraño que yo tuviera pesadillas vívidas en las noches, para Irene tampoco que tuvo que encargarse del asunto un par de veces en Sagitario mientras entrené con Aioros, no tenía muchas explicaciones que dar.

\- No lo sé, pero estoy aterrada. Ni siquiera he sido capaz de abrazar por más de unos segundos a Shura esta mañana- No se me escapó la mirada de sorpresa y reproche que me dedicó, alzando sus delicadas pero gruesas cejas a modo de pregunta.

\- Pero él no tiene nada que ver con ésto.

\- Lo sé, pero no quiero que se entere, no he tenido valor para decírselo.

Alexandria frunció el seño de inmediato y se llevó ambas manos a la cintura como jarras.

\- ¿Él no sabe nada de ésto?- Negué lentamente y ella soltó un suspiro exasperado. - Debes decírselo, no es justo que le ocultes esa clase de información, menos a alguien como él, Eva, será peor si no se lo dices.

\- Me da miedo.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Pues...- Tomé valor y le dije a Alexandria mis conjeturas, y ella sólo bufó molesta, como si lo que yo concluí por mi cuenta en medio del terror de la noche anterior no tuviera razón de ser, pero Shura era territorial, sobreprotector, y amaba en demasía cuando quería, no se iba con rodeos cuando de sus seres queridos se trataba, y eso era precisamente lo que me aterraba, que no me escuchara e hiciera alguna locura por mi culpa. Aunque muy en el fondo, la voz de mi conciencia gritaba que estaba siendo injusta y cómoda.

\- A ver, _paìs_. Comprendo tu temor, pero debes ser valiente, ese otro chico te ha dejado en paz, no arriesgues la felicidad que has encontrado con Capricornio por miedos infundados. Me consta que te adora, y por más que se enfurezca, va a ponerte a tí por encima de cualquier cosa.

Cuando traté de protestar me calló con un gesto de su manos. Automáticamente cerré al boca, acostumbrada a servir y obedecer cuando ella lo requería. Ella sonrió al ver que algunas costumbres de mis años de vestal no se habían perdido, para mi desgracia.

\- Vete, no me digas nada más, abraza tu felicidad con mayor ahínco, chica. Haz hecho un milagro, y estoy segura de que Capricornio también ha hecho milagros contigo, no seas tonta. No dejes que el pasado te quite la felicidad presente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

La conversación, o mejor, el sermón de Alexandria me había iluminado el ánimo. Traté de recomponer las cosas con Shura, pero no estaba en su Templo. Estaba rumbo a mi cabaña cuando una ráfaga de Cosmo vino contra mí, estuve a escasos milímetros de ser electrocutada por un _Lightning Plasma_ de Marah, que estaba sentada oronda en el techo de su casa.

\- Alguien está de buen humor, ¿eh?- Se encogió de hombros, estaba segura que desde el día en que Aimée nos contó que Poseidón había puesto en vilo su tregua con el Santuario por intervención de Apolo, la idea de hacer algo por su cuenta no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza. - Venga, cuéntale a ésta vieja lo que te pasa.

Soltó la carcajada sin poder evitarlo, y como buena gata, saltó elegante y grácil hasta el suelo. Andamos en silencio hasta entrar a los alrededores de la Fuente de Atenea y nos sentamos en el primer claro que encontramos.

\- Hoy el sol ha estado más fuerte, ¿verdad?- Dije, como buscando conversación, aunque sabía de sobra que ninguna de las dos tenía humor para conversar.

\- Algo- respondió Marah. - Quería darte las gracias, no sé qué hubiera pasado si tú y Aimée no llegan anoche para rescatarme de mi propia miseria.

\- ¿Hablaste con Kanon?- Asintió, y un brillito iluminó sus ojos azules con ímpetu.

\- ¡Hay algo que no me estás contando!- Chillé emocionada, Marah asintió pero no hizo ademán de decir nada más.

\- Les contaré cuando sea el momento, ¿vale? Por ahora, tengo un par de asuntos pendientes en Géminis y en Leo, nos vemos luego.

\- Vale.

...

Llegué al Coliseo con un poco de recelo, ese era el lugar favorito de Denes para entrenar, pero también lo era el de Aioria, y por ende, tenía chances de encontrar a Aioros. Oteé el lugar varias veces pero ninguno de los hermanos estaba en ese momento, me sentí tentada en acercarme a Marín y preguntarle por Aioria pero no me atreví, Marín era recelosa de su privacidad como pocas Amazonas que conocía, tal vez a excepción de Aimée, que se pasaba de quisquillosa en ocasiones, y de mí, que lo hacía tanto por mí como por petición expresa de Shura.

\- ¡Menina, qué gusto verte por aquí!

La voz alegre y la risa contagiosa de Aldebarán eran difíciles de confundir. Me di la vuelta para buscar el lugar desde el que me saludaba y me quedé fría al constatar que estaba en compañía de Shura. Me tensé de inmediato pensando que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle. Cerré los ojos para recomponerme y moví el brazo como saludo a Aldebarán, cerré la distancia que nos separaba y me senté junto a Shura, que me guió el ojo brevemente, pero en su mirada podía leer algún rastro de confusión sobre la noche anterior.

\- Hey...- Le dije tomándole de la mano y rozando su brazo con la punta de mi nariz. Me apretó de vuelta, pero no me dijo nada. Continuó tranquilamente su conversación con Aldebarán acerca de las pocas probabilidades que existían de que en el Santuario pudiera usarse alguna vez, aparatos electrónicos como televisores y hornos microondas, a lo que Aldebarán respondía, groso modo, que los tiempos cambiaban y que era inaudito que viviéramos como en la antigüedad en pleno siglo XXI.

\- Ponte a pensar, ni siquiera tenemos electricidad. Calentamos el agua con leñas o en nuestro caso, sirviéndonos de los terminales que hay en los alrededores del Santuario.

Los miré atónita y llena de curiosidad de saber cómo habían llegado dos Santos Dorados a un tema como ese que parecía tan de la nada. Pasaron varios minutos de esa conversación, Shura a veces apoyaba el punto de Aldebarán, pero casi siempre optaba por defender, a su manera, el estilo de vida que llevábamos. En mi caso, nunca me había detenido a pensar en esa clase de asuntos, había aceptado y convertido en costumbre, toda la austeridad que venía en paquete del Santuario.

\- ¿Tú que piensas, cariño?- La pregunta de Shura me pilló desprevenida porque no esperaba que me incluyera en la conversación. Le miré de reojo, encontrando su mirada, traté de sonreírle y me encogí de hombros.

\- Nunca lo había pensado, la verdad.

\- ¿Lo ves? Eso sólo se te ocurre a tí, Toro.- Shura pareció retomar un punto anterior, porque Aldebarán giró la cabez al costado, tratando de ignorar el comentario de Shura.

\- ¡Es imposible que no lo hayas pensado, Shura!- protestó Tauro. - Tu eres, acaso, la persona que más veces ha salido del Santuario en misiones.- Shura sólo se encogió de hombros. Me distraje mirando hacia otra parte, necesitaba unos minutos a solas y no sabía cémo propiciar ese momento, me daba pena con Aldebarán, no me atrevía cortarles la conversación. - En fin, tengo cosas que hacer, hablamos luego.

Casi como si Aldebarán hubiese leído mis pensamiento, nos dejó solos. Lo miré alejarse un largo rato hasta que encontró un lugar junto a Mu, quién por fin se decidía a entrenar a Kiki fuera de Aries.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Creo que sí.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso- La sequedad en el tono de su voz contrarrestaba con las caricias tiernas que me estaba haciendo en la mano. Shura a veces podía enviar señales tan dispares al tiempo, que en momentos como esos, no podía saber si estaba molesto, preocupado o me lo estaba imaginando.

\- Tenemos que hablar de _algo_.- Shura, que hasta entonces sólo me había mirado de soslayo, volteó la cara por completo para mirarme de frente. Su semblante estaba adornado por una arruguita en la frente al juntar ambas cejas en señal de disgusto.

\- Esa frase no me gusta, ¿debo preocuparme?

\- Tú no... sólo, no sé por dónde empezar.

\- Por el principio, cariño.

\- Me da miedo que enloquezcas o estalles de la ira.- Dejó escapar una carcajada.

\- No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

\- No lo sé. Vamos a un lugar más...

\- ... privado.- Completó, y asentí. Se puso en pie conmigo del brazo, cuando estaba bajando las últimas gradas para salir del Coliseo, vi a Denes por el rabillo del ojo y me estremecí. Shura notó mi perturbación y siguió la dirección de mi mirada, me haló con más fuerza fuera del coliseo, andando a pasos agigantados.

El lugar más cercano entre Capricornio y mi cabaña, era mi cabaña. Entramos rápidamente, y Shura tomó una de las sillas que había junto a la puerta, recostándose cuan largo era sobre el respaldo y mirándome fijamente. Me senté en la cama, frente a él mirándome las manos, de vez en cuando dedicándole miradas furtivas.

\- Suéltalo de una vez, Eva, ¿qué pasa?

\- Lo de ayer...- suspiré.- No era por Sagitta.

\- Ya lo sé.- Alcé la mirada, muerta de terror.

\- Hablas dormida cuando tienes pesadillas.- Dijo, y luego, poniéndose de pie, se me acercó hasta que estuvo en cuclillas frente a mí. - ¿Qué tiene que ver Perseo contigo?- Y esa pregunta me atravesó el corazón como una flecha por el tono que estaba usando conmigo.

\- Ahora, nada.

\- ¿Entonces por qué sueñas con él?- Le escuchaba herido, molesto y traicionado, me apresuré a tomarle el rostro con las manos y acariciarlo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y las lágrimas me llenaron los ojos al instante. Me dejé caer de rodillas en el suelo frente a Shura buscando su abrazo, que por fortuna respondió sin rechazarme. Mi agarre en su torso era tan fuerte, sentía como que si me soltaba, me hundiría en el abismo de mis propios miedos sin retorno o posibilidad alguna.

\- Hace años...- Dije entre lágrimas, - salí con él, eso ya lo sabes.- Asintió, me empujó con él mientras se levantaba y se sentaba sobre la cama, conmigo en brazos. - Cuando lo dejé, él... él...

No era capaz de continuar, tenía tanto miedo, como en ese entonces, que no era capaz de articular palabra. Todo el buen humor que Alexandria me había contagiado a las malas, se había esfumado.

\- Venga, tranquila, ¿qué pasó en ese tiempo?

Tomé aire una, dos y hasta tres veces. Cuando por fin pude articular palabra, le solté la historia casi sin respirar, escondiendo la cara en su pecho, cerrando el agarre de mis brazos sobre su cuello, y llorando todavía más. Como Shura no reaccionaba, alcé la cabeza: estaba temblando de ira, casi podía ver sus sienes marcadas con fuerza y estaba respirando pesadamente.

\- ¿Shura?

\- Voy a matarlo.

Se puso en pie, soltandome en la cama. Atiné a correr y ponerme frente a la puerta para impedirle la salida, pero él estaba empeñado en salir, golpear hasta el cansancio a Denes y convertirlo en una bolsa de boxeo.

\- ¡No!- supliqué. - No vale la pena, quédate conmigo.- Le dio un puño a la puerta varios centímetros sobre mi cabeza, me hizo estremecer de pavor y lancé un grito ahogado cuando su puño golpeó la madera. Eso lo hizo entrar en razón porque relajó su postura, pero me tomó de la barbilla con firmeza, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos, los cuales reflejaban sin esfuerzo ira, tristeza e indicisión.

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho ésto?

\- Me daba miedo, Shura, por favor. - Apoyé mis manos sobre sus brazos y hombros, y busqué su mirada con insistencia hasta que me la devolvió. Me tomó la cara entre los brazos, rozándome al mejillas con su pulgar.

\- ¡Cuánto daño te ha hecho, joder!

\- Sólo quédate conmigo, Shura. Y no me dejes.- Apoyó su frente contra la mía, aún con el brazo pegado a la puerta. Luego dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¿Por qué cojones habría de dejarte? Deja de pensar eso, me enfurece que lo hagas.

\- Lo siento.

\- No lo sientas, sólo no lo hagas, me ofende.- Asentí, busqué sus labios, me respondió con un beso suave, tranquilo y sosegado que me devolvió el alma al cuerpo. Me aliviaba saber que me había equivocado, pero tenía que estar alerta. Shura iba a darle su merecido a Denes tarde o temprano, de eso estaba segura, y no podía permitir que se metiera en problemas, al Patriarca no le gustaría ni cinco esa clase de escenarios.

\- Te quiero.

\- Yo a tí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Marah nos reunió en su cabaña, parecía feliz e ilusionada sobre algo. Aimée y yo nos miramos confundidas, un día había pasado desde que descubrió que tenía un retraso, ¿qué podía ponerla tan felíz de repente? Di gracias que, al parecer, ninguna de las dos notó mi tribulación, porque aunque me había atrevido a contarle a Shura, el asunto no me dejaba menos tranquila. No había dormido nada, y él tampoco, es más, yacimos en mi cama recostados sin hablarnos buena parte de la noche, estar aquí me obligaba a hacer una pausa en mi tren de pensamiento, cosa que de alguna manera, agradecí.

\- He hablado con Kanon.

\- ¿Y qué dijo?- Interrumpió Aimée.

\- ¡Nos vamos a sacar!

La noticia nos desconcertó a ambas, que nos quedamos viéndole con los ojos como platos, esperando que dijera que se trataba de una broma, y una muy mala por cierto. Nos miró con las cejas levantadas, esperando nuestra respuesta. Después de unos minutos, espabilé y me acerqué a abrazarla, si a ella esa idea la hacía feliz, yo no era nadie para alzar una voz de protesta. Aimée pareció pensar lo mismo, se acercó y también la felicitó.

\- ¿Cuándo?- Pregunté por fin.

\- En un par de días.

\- ¿No es muy pronto?

\- Es perfecto. Hay algo más.- Aimée y yo nos miramos, y volvimos la mirada a Marah.

\- Ustedes serán mis damas de honor.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**N/A**

Otro capítulo que se tomó su tiempo ne ver la luz, espero que lo disfruten. Ahí se dan una idea de porqué Marah insiste a Eva que olvide su pasado en el capi nuevo de The Lion's Roar. Gracias por su lectura :D

Por cierto, hemos visto -Lara Harker y yo-, Legend od Sanctuary, y aunque hay cosas que a mí me desconcertaron un poco, ¡la amé! Quién no la haya visto, salga para el cine de una buena vez. Saludos :3


	28. Interludio

14

**Disclaimer: **Que Saint Seiya no me pertenece, que Eva y Aimée sí; y que quiero una Saga de Poseidón versión LoS, si Hyoga está tan bien, no quiero imaginarme a Kraken, que tampoco es mío para mi infinita desgracia y desconsuelo :P

Disfruten de éste capi, cortito pero sustancioso, que es la calma antes de la tormenta, lo prometo.

:::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 28: Interludio. **

Eva entró en la mañana a mi cabaña a toda prisa, me quitó la almohada y me haló de la pierna. No sin pasar por alto el hecho de que estaba medio desnuda en mi cama, con una camiseta sin mangas y los shorts más cortos y frescos que encontré en mi clóset.

\- ¿Así es como te ve Kraken por las noches?- Le tiré la otra almohada y gruñí como respuesta, todavía me ponía roja de la vergüenza cuando me hacía esos comentarios. Claro que ya no era por timidez, sino, porque me sentía descubierta pues tenía razón, Isaak me veía así o con menos ropa cuando se quedaba conmigo. Fruncí el ceño para que no se diera cuenta que estaba dándole vueltas a su pregunta.

\- Tengo calor, Eva, ¿cuál es el apuro?- Me levanté con pereza, ni siquiera había salido el sol, lo que significaba que había perdido valioso minutos de sueño fresco. Eva solo rió de verme mal humorada, con calor y despeinada.

\- Pues que Marah va a Kamalákion a probarse su vestido de novia y debemos conseguir un par para nosotras.- El súbito entusiasmo de Eva en el asunto parecía preocupante. Los días anteriores se la había pasado con un ánimo oscuro, alicaída y esquiva, aunque no quiso contarme el porqué y eso todavía me daba vueltas en la cabeza, ¿pasaba algo a mis espaldas? Marah pareció tranquilizarse en cuanto Kanon le pidió casarse con ella, y yo me alegré por primera vez de que Isaak no estuviera ni remotamente cerca, cualquier asunto que tuviera que ver con Kanon le ponía los nervios y el humor de punta. - Date prisa.

Estuve lista en unos minutos. Eva me llevó casi a rastras a su cabaña, y por lo menos probamos bocado allí, de lo contrario, hubiera caído en medio trayecto por inanición. También le pedí que me diera un trago del té de sylphium, luego del susto que nos había dado Marah, era innegable que ambas nos habíamos puesto paranoicas y en extremo cautas, aunque en mi caso, era una medida de precaución. Kraken llevaba varios días sin dar señales de vida, y eso en Atlantis quería decir que tenían poco tiempo disponible.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando?- Eva me sacó de mis ensoñaciones matutinas lanzándome un trocito de pan.

\- En que Isaak lleva un par de días sin dar señales de vida.

\- Venga... mira como viven los Dorados aquí, seguro le pasa igual, ¿no me digas que eres de esas novias histéricas y controladoras?- Reí divertida y le lancé el trocito de pan de vuelta. No se trataba de que necesitara hablar con él cada momento del día, pero nunca había estado más de un día sin hablarme.

\- Es que... tampoco responde a mi cosmo, y lo noto raro.

\- ¿Cómo raro? ¿Problemas en el paraíso, Cetus?

\- N-no... sólo... está tenso, creo, con todo ésto de Apolo, pero no ha querido decirme porqué.- Y sabía con certeza que si no lo hacía, era porque se trataba de una información de inteligencia que debía manejar con sumo cuidado, y esa sensación no me gustaba porque a fin de cuentas, hablábamos de Marah y el acoso al que la tenía sometida el dios sol.

\- Y está distante.- Completó Eva, asentí. - Pues tía... dale su tiempo, supongo, que si es distante como Shura, estás tan jodida como lo estuve yo antes y durante la resurrección de Aioros.

Ambas nos reímos, todavía recordaba las caras de suplicio que adornaban el rostro de Eva cada que Shura accedía a darle besitos en la mejilla si es que la dejaba acercar, mientras ella se moría por dentro. Se veía tan diferente ahora, que incluso en presencia de unos pocos -que nos incluían a mi maestro y a mí-, daba muestras de afecto obvias a mi amiga sin ningún reparo.

Marah llegó por nosotras en compañía de Agnés, la vestal del Leo y Kanon. Traté por todos los medios de ser amable y saludarle, agaché la cabeza levemente como saludo y evité su mirada, podría jurar que sonrió con sarcasmo. Eva y yo tomamos a Marah de gancho, una a cada lado mientras le sacábamos información sobre los planes de la boda. Miramos de reojo a Dora y Agnés, quienes parecían estar discutiendo la paz mundial, haciendo cálculos e intercambiando ideas sobre si debían o no ubicar flores en el salón y qué sería la cena del banquete. A la salida se nos unió Aioria, que saludó con efusividad, pero era evidente que de haber podido, hubiera usado a Kanon como costal de boxeo.

La modista era una viejita muy hábil. Nos recibió con entusiasmo, junto a ella, una de sus hijas arreglaba el vestido de mi amiga, varias cintas lo adornaban, recordando de alguna manera, el traje ceremonial que usaban las vestales en ocasiones especiales. Mientras Marah se escabullía a ponerse el vestido, Eva y yo echamos un vistazo a lo que había para nosotras: tomé un vestido azul jaspeado de bordados plateados, esa combinación de colores siempre me había gustado y me sentaban bien naturalmente. Eva escogió uno verde con bordados dorados y negros, se veía preciosa.

La joven se veía orgullosa de su trabajo, le agradecimos con entusiasmo.

\- Es la primera boda a la que asisto.- Dijo Eva, con cierta ilusión.

\- ¿Y tú por qué estás tan emocionada, además de por Marah, por supuesto?- La miré con sospecha.

\- Porque es algo grande, Aimée. Y Marah es felíz... y seremos tías, y...

Eva fue interrumpida por la salida de Marah con su vestido puesto. Agnés, que hasta ese entonces se la había pasado entornando los ojos, y nosotras, la miramos atónitas. El vestido era ceñido en la cintura, parecía un ángel. Aunque tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza pequeñita, se veía hermosa, no pude evitar soltar un gritito de emoción junto a Eva y tomarla de las manos. La viejita Ismene, como se llamaba la modista, le hizo una señal para que se diera la vuelta, ató los últimos listones y se alejó unos pasos para contemplar su obra, era increíble que hubiera cosido ese vestido en tres días, sin contar con que, cabía la posibilidad que los nuestros también estuvieran recién hechos.

Volvimos al Santuario en un dos por tres, una vez pasada la emoción y con el permiso del Patriarca, teníamos que regresar a nuestras labores habituales. Debía sumergirme en la inmensa papelería que tenía bajo llave para buscar una forma de que Poseidón cambiara de opinión, y para eso, tenía que devolverme casi dos años de conversaciones, apuntes y notas para encontrar algo de utilidad. Eva se despidió una vez nos quedamos solas, tenía unos asuntos en los que ayudar a Aioros, al parecer, la estaba entrenando para cuando tuviera un estudiante, pues siempre le pedía una mano con la supervisión de los nuevos aprendices.

Llené una botella de agua, me quité el pantalón ceñido y me puse algo con mayor vuelo, encontré un peplo por encima de la rodilla y no dudé en ponérmelo. Saqué las dos cajas de archivos y me senté en el suelo, con la botella detrás a buscar, uno a uno, los asuntos que habíamos acordado hasta el momento y lo que implicó llegar a eso. Uno de tantos papeles decía.

"_Poseidón encuentra irrefutable la necesidad que existe de procurar el cuidado de los mares, tanto por él, que es su regente natural, como por Atenea, cuyos protegidos -los seres humanos, animales y habitantes de la tierra en general-, se benefician de la vitalidad de las aguas que custodia el Emperador. Por eso mismo, se ha acordado junto a Hilda de Polaris, permitir a un grupo de marinas, previamente identificado y censado, acceder a los dominios de Asgard y tomar el hielo sagrado con el que fue construído en la Era Mitológica, el Pilar del Ártico. Soporte, a su vez, de la tierra que hoy día es Ásgard, y que mucho antes era conocida como Bluegard."_

Pasé algunas hojas, eran más de lo mismo pero hablaban en detalle de los territorios exactos, nombres, poblaciones y cualidades que poseían los terrenos en los que se harían esos trabajos, que a éstas alturas, estaban por terminarse. Me adelanté hasta la parte de las advertencias y condiciones.

"_Esto es un gesto de buena voluntad de todas las partes involucradas, por eso mismo, se consta en éste documento que si uno de los implicados faltase a éste, u otros acuerdos, los demás están en libertad de decidir si se continúa con lo aquí escrito, o por el contrario, si decide retirar los permisos a sus subordinados para ingresar a sus dominios; o levantar restricciones del tipo que considere necesarios"_.

Maldije la necesidad imperiosa de Julián de acudir a la burocracia, éstos manuscritos parecían documentos notariales más que "contratos" de paz, además, estaban llenos de condiciones. Según ésto, Poseidón estaba incumpliendo con su parte del trato en lo que al Pilar del Ártico se trataba, Hilda podía sacar a las marinas de aquel lugar si lo deseaba... aunque el Pilar estuviera casi listo, su estructura necesitaba -según me había explicado Isaak-, que estuviera completa en un ciento por ciento, de lo contrario, no sería capaz de contrarrestar el peso de los demás pilares por muchos años. Y ahí estaba, uno de tantos argumentos que podían usarse a nuestro favor, anoté en un papelito lo que iba encontrando en cada uno de los documentos que desempolvé. Pasé toda la tarde leyendo, anotando y organizando todo de vuelta hasta que estuve en el último documento.

"_Para garantizar que esos acuerdos se cumplan y evitar la intromisión de intereses externos, cada parte debe informar -con carácter urgente-, si nota, evidencia o sufre alguna clase de intromisión que represente un obstáculo y un peligro para el presente acuerdo. Esto considerando en la promesa de mutuo acuerdo, confianza y trabajo en conjunto que deriva en esfuerzo y sacrificios de cada una de las partes. Este tratado admite desacuerdos, más no omisión de información en beneficio de uno o varios de los implicados: de no cumplirse, el acuerdo quedaría anulado inmediatamente, y sería inválido para cualquiera de las partes"_.

Solté el pergamino temblando, tendría que decirle ésto al Patriarca, pero si no estaba mal, Atenea, Hilda y Poseidón dejarían de ser aliados, y las consecuencias... tomé un sorbo largo de la botella, pero el agua no me refrescó, ni me calmó. Este párrafo y la actitud caprichosa de Poseidón mandaba al trasto un año y medio de trabajo arduo, la paz y la estabilidad de los dominios de cada uno de los dioses reencarnados, y para colmo, eso tampoco dejaba bien parada a Atena, su deseo de proteger a Marah -cosa que agradecía en el alma-, podía considerarse como causal de disolución del acuerdo.

Guardé todo en su lugar, y mientras ubicaba las cajas, me tope con la cajita que me había regalado tarja. Todavía seguía sin explicarme cómo había hecho para que eso llegara justamente hasta el Santuario, pero no podía preguntárselo a menos que la visitara o llamara por teléfono, ¡y había desaprovechado mi oportunidad cuando estuve en la Mansión Solo! De alguna manera hubiese podido cobrar mi cuota de doctora corazón con Julián, bufé. Rescaté de la cajita el par de zarcillos y los miré con desconfianza, junto a ellos había puesto el dije del Mjölnir que me había regalado Isaak, mismo que guardé una vez mis entrenamientos previos a la pelea por la armadura se intensificaron, me hubiera muerto de horror si, por accidente, se hubiera estropeado, aunque eso le restaba chiste a la función inicial para la que me la había regalado Isaak cuando se fue con Camus, y era protegerme, pero daba igual. Me lo puse sólo como amuleto, esperaba que Odín fuera más razonable y nos salvara a todos del caos que estaba por venírsenos encima.

-x-

Shion miraba con atención las hojas con todas las notas que le presenté. Ese día no me había recibido en el salón de audiencias, sino que me había encaminado hasta el que sería su estudio, en las recámaras privadas y muy cerca de Atenea. En el estudio, el ambiente era diferente, no estaba postrada de rodillas, sino sentada cómodamente frente al Patriarca, discutiendo el asunto con él frente a frente como si fuera su igual.

Esperábamos la visita de la diosa, y de vez en cuando echaba miradas nerviosas hacia la puerta esperando verla entrar, pero pasaron minutos insufribles de completo silencio mientras el viejo Patriarca seguía leyendo, uno a uno, mis apuntes y los documentos reales que soportaban mis observaciones. Finalmente, dejó los papeles a un lado y me miró directamente, me revolví incómoda, no acostumbrada a tenerlo tan cerca ni con la atenta mirada de sus ojos violeta sobre mí así.

\- ¿Tú qué opinas de todo ésto, Aimée?- Dijo por fin, y su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Pensaba que estábamos jodidos, que dos de las tres partes habían contrariado los acuerdos, independiente de las razones detrás de ello, pero, ¿era sensato dar mi opinión sincera? No había dormido nada en la noche, ni siquiera el que Isaak se dignara a contactarme me había dado tranquilidad, al contrario, seguía distante y distraído, cualidad que no era propia de él ni por asomo. Tuvimos una breve conversación, algo tensa, lo único claro era que nos veríamos en un par de días, pues venía de regreso con Sorrento; mi reunión de hoy con el Patriarca era preparatoria para esa visita. - No te preocupes, habla con honestidad, hija. Los tiempos no están para albergar dudas de ninguna clase.

\- Maestro, yo...- Me miré las manos con insistencia, y luego alcé la mirada, suspirando con resignación. - Según esos documentos, Poseidón ha incumplido con su palabra, al menos parcialmente, con su silencio. - Shion asintió.

\- Pero...- Al ver que no había dicho todo, me instó a continuar.

\- Nuestra Señora también... es decir, - traté de corregirme, para que no sonara que estaba acusando a Atenea, pero, al fin y al cabo era cierto. - Al proteger a Marah, ha puesto sus intereses por encima de la alianza, y la verdad... no sé qué decir maestro, me alegra que lo haya hecho.

\- Comprendo que no estás en una posición fácil, Aimée.- Había agachado la cabeza, algo apenada. Shion sabía que mi recelo tenía que ver con lo que pudiera pasar con Isaak y conmigo directamente. Justo al principio de nuestra relación, él le había dejado muy claro que no pensaba tolerar ninguna clase de juegos conmigo, y había cumplido. Pero ahora, ambos estábamos en medio, tratando de arreglar el caos que nuestros señores había generado con o sin intención de hacerlo, y yo me sentía agotada al ver que seguíamos pendiendo de un hilo. - Hasta ahora has estado a la altura, precisamente por ello es que nuestra señora nos acompañará.

El reloj en Meridia sonó anunciando que la llama estaba en Géminis y la tarde empezaba a caer. Seguramente no tardaría más de otra hora, si acaso; el Patriarca y la diosa debían estar a punto para el ritual de el _epaulia_ en el que Marah ofrecería en un acto simbólico, su virginidad y se entregaría al servicio de la diosa de otra manera. Para mí, los rituales ceremoniales del Santuario seguían siendo confusos, yo estaba acostumbrada a la liturgia propia de Lintula, y a la narración de las sagas nórdicas en las que los valientes guerreros hacían a Odín y los demás dioses, ofrendas luego de sus batallas. Un leve golpe me sacó de mis cavilaciones, Shion se puso de pie y lo imité, Saori entró y nos saludó con una sonrisa amplia, cálida que respondí de igual manera, era imposible no hacerlo y salirse del protocolo.

\- Espero no haberlos hecho esperar.- Dijo, como si se tratara de una reunión informal. Tomó asiento junto a Shion.

\- Mi señora, Aimée ha revisado cuidadosamente lo que se ha acordado hasta el momento. - Saori asintió, su rostro se contrajo levemente pero no pasó desapercibido ese gesto. Me sorprendió constatar que a pesar de ser una diosa reencarnada, también era un joven con sentimientos tan humanos como cualquiera de nosotros. - Estos documentos y sus anotaciones dejan muy claras las cláusulas bajo las que estamos trabajando en Asgard, Atlantis y el Santuario...- Le entregó los papeles, y ella los ojeó con lentitud, mirando de soslayo a Shion. - Y, mi señora, nosotros hemos incumplido también en nuestro intento por proteger a Marah.

Contuve la respiración y la diosa soltó los papeles de repente. Alzó la mirada con preocupación mientras el Patriarca asentía con suavidad, los puntitos en su frente se contrajeron también. Casi sentí deseos de desparramarme contra el asiento.

\- ¿Podemos hacer algo?

\- Por supuesto, pero a éstas alturas, el joven Julián ya habrá notado también lo que está sucediendo, incluso Hilda... y no ayuda el que Apolo esté presionando. Aimée, - se dirigió a mí nuevamente-, ¿desconocemos todavía la razón por la que Poseidón ha decidido ceder a las presiones de Apolo?

\- Me temo que no señor, he tratado de...- Y me callé, Isaak nunca iba a confiarme esa clase de información extraoficialmente. Si Julián no había abierto la boca, él tampoco lo haría y eso me frustraba, de pronto entendí por qué por momentos el estar juntos pasaba de ser el paraíso a una tensión constante.

Ambos asintieron, comprendiendo al vuelo lo que trataba de decir.

\- Esperaremos unos días tras la boda, y deberás volver a Atlantis, Aimée. A toda costa, busca persuadir a Julián de decirte el motivo con el que Apolo ha disuadido a Poseidón. - Casi parecía una súplica, y eso viniendo de la diosa a la que yo debía servir, proteger y honrar se sentía extraño.

Shion se puso en pie, junto a él la diosa. Debían salir para el ritual, incliné la cabeza a modo de despedida mientras los veía salir. Abandoné el estudio del Patriarca tan pronto como pude. Las vestales iban de aquí para allá con flores, ramos y esencias. Sonreí pensando que para haber preparado una boda en menos de una semana, merecían toda mi admiración.

Tenía una visita pendiente en Tauro, así que sin tardar, bajé toda la calzada zodiacal. Para ese entonces, Camille debía de tener lista la cena, y moría por probar sus platillos. Estaba harta decocinarr de mala gana lo primero que se me ocurriera, y con Eva recibiendo a Shura en su cabaña uno que otro día y Marah ocupada en la boda, no habíamos tenido oportunidad de reunirnos a cocinar y cofradear como en los viejos tiempos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shura había tenido la _maravillosa_ idea de que cocináramos juntos ese día, con Alina revoloteando por el Templo y refunfuñando de vez en cuando. Al principio, me había resultado incómodo acostumbrarme a su trato, luego lo pasé por alto, pero ya empezaba a desesperarme. Era muy obvia en su gusto por Capricornio, y aunque yo no era celosa, me atormentaba saberla ahí, cerca de él a pesar de que Shura fuera especialista en repeler la gente cuando no la deseaba cerca, y Alina era una de esas tantas personas.

Las noticias sobre el embarazo de Marah todavía me tenían sensible, y aunque tratara de ocultarlo, a Shura también. A mí no se me había escapado la mirada atormentada que se apoderaba de él cuando creía que no le estaba mirando, a veces me irritaba. Pero agradecía que, como buen enemigo del drama que era, hubiera decido iluminarme los días con sus atenciones y ocurrencias. En esos días supe mil y un manera de molestar a los Santos Dorados y no morir en el intento, historias de sus días previos al mandato de Arles junto a Aioros, Aioria y Saga y hasta parte de sus sueños juveniles.

Y ahí estábamos, en la cocina de Capricornio discutiendo si era mejor hacer una paella mixta o unas tapas con setas al jerez antes de que el verano nos dejara sin suministro de verduras frescas. Cualquiera de las opciones me hacía agua la boca.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Decide tú, pero hagamos algo, muero de hambre. - Protesté, Shura soltó una carcajada mientras me veía, sentado en un butaco de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados y los pies sobre la mesa. - Y baja los pies de la mesa, joder.

\- Déjame ser.

\- No.

\- Aguántate.

\- No _quiero._

\- Es tu problema.

Nos enfrascamos en un duelo de miradas, y por extraño que parezca, en algún momento habíamos dejado de bromear. Yo no estaba de humor para sus juegos de sarcasmo, y él estaba más tenso que una cuerda aunque no lo admitiera.

\- ¿Estamos peelando? ¿_En serio_?- Soltó con incredulidad Shura, bajando los pies de la mesa, me sentía pisando terrenos pantanosos cuando los dos nos poníamos emocionales.

\- ¿Lo estamos?- Respondí con otra pregunta. Yo no pensaba estar peleando, pero ni siquiera sabía cuál iba a ser mi humor en los próximos é, tomé un vaso, lo llené de agua y casi me lo empino completo de un sorbo.

\- No, no estamos peleando, cálmate, ¿vale?- Asentí, le acaricié la mejilla con dulzura. Seguía asombrada con la paciencia férrea que poseía, y que fuera tan cabezota. Cuando Alina volvió a pasar por la cocina soltando improperios por lo bajo, Shura perdió la paciencia y cerró la puerta con su Cosmo.

\- Eso ha sido...

\- Cocinemos de una buena vez.

Y con eso dejó zanjada la cuestión de Alina por un rato, pero él no se iba a escapar de que yo preguntara después.

\- x -

No tenía ni una pizca de sueño, y por lo que veía, Shura tampoco. Una vez creyó que me había dormido, se levantó casi como un gato y me dejó sola en su habitación. Me di la vuelta y pasé largos minutos contemplando el techo, revolviéndome en la cama incómoda de vez en cuando. Me puse en pie y fui hasta el cuarto de baño por otro vaso de agua, había tomado ese como un gesto nervioso, y a Shura no le había pasado desapercibido que me respingaba por cualquier cosa que sucediera a mi alrededor, incluso Aioros lo había hecho.

Después de la cena apenas y habíamos cruzado una que otra palabra, lo cierto era que en parte era mi culpa por mostrarme esquiva y asustadiza con la más insignificante de sus caricias, ni hablar de alguna de sus insinuaciones. Me sentía contra la espada y la pared -casi literalmente-, porque le estaba rehuyendo a él que sólo quería, a su modo, protegerme de recordar alguna cosa más sobre mis días con Denes. En unas horas Marah se casaría con Kanon, y en un par de meses, tal vez, tendrían un niño de por medio revoloteando entre ellos y eso, no podía evitarlo, me hacía sentir algo de envidia... para ella, y para Aimée, sus primeras experiencias no fueron desastrosas, a pesar de que Kanon fuera un psicópata a mis ojos, y Kraken un chico caprichoso en ocasiones. Y yo, que por fin había dado con un tipo maravilloso, no era capaz de controlar mis propias emociones y la paciencia de Shura no era infinita, el asunto de la cocina con Alina seguía rondándome la cabeza...

Me senté en el borde la cama, sin rastro alguno de sueño. Me levanté segundos después y salí a buscar a Shura. Pasé por el descanso de la Armadura de Capricornio que vibró suavemente al verme pasar junto a ella, le dediqué una sonrisa tímida, siempre me preguntaba si alguna vez, esa armadura llegó a causarle problemas a Shura como lo hacía la mía. Al no encontrarlo en la sala o en la biblioteca del Décimo Templo, opté por buscar en lugares menos probables, lo encontré en la planta alta, sentado en el techo y con el gesto más serio que jamás le hubiera visto. Me aclaré la garganta para entrar y a duras penas me miró soslayo, respiré hondo para no atragantarme, no estaba de humor y yo estaba interrumpiendo su momento de soledad autoimpuesto, de no ser así, no hubiese escogido el techo de Capricornio.

\- ¿In... terrumpo?- Me daba pánico incordiarlo, él me daba espacios cuando lo necesitaba, pero mi incapacidad de leer sus pensamientos y su manía de no expresarlos, era un obstáculo que hasta el momento nos había traído malentendidos tontos, pero ésta vez el tema era otro, serio, delicado.

\- ...No.

\- Puedo esperar, voy a...- Di un par de pasos inseguros hacia atrás con la clara intención de volver a la cama y tratar de dormir. Me di la vuelta para salir, pero él me detuvo.

\- No te vayas, Eva. - Volteé a verle, había girado la cabeza hacia mí y estirado su brazo para que lo tomara. Lo seguí y dejé que me sentara en su regazo, lo abracé pero no supe qué decirle. Esperé a que él hablara pero tampoco lo hizo. Tuve que armarme de valor para preguntar, y cuando abrí la boca, le escuché hablar. - He estado pensando, mucho, sobre lo que me has confiado y... siempre llego a la misma conclusión.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Que estábamos tan ciegos todos en nuestro ego, que nos olvidamos de poner orden real a éste lugar.

\- Pero, Shura, ustedes...

\- Sé que vas a decirme, pero cuando Saga, Arles, - corrigió- estaba en el trono, ninguno se ocupó de los asuntos reales a nuestro cargo, ni hablar de lo que pasó con Atenea y Aioros... me enfurece tanto pensar eso.

\- ¿Hubiera sido distinto?- Asintió. Suspiré y busqué su cara pero se rehusaba a mirarme. De alguna manera inexplicable, siempre terminaba removiendo viejas culpas. Quise golpearle, pero entendía de alguna manera que era su forma de enfrentarse a una situación tan inesperada, al menos no había ido a romperle más la cara a Denes, porque Marah ya había hecho lo propio en el Coliseo cuando trató de retarla. Estaba segura que se moría de ganas de tener la oportunidad perfecta para ponerlo en su sitio aunque se hubiese disculpado conmigo y me hubiera dejado tranquila, pero lo hacía porque estaba con Shura... muy en el fondo seguía siendo la misma persona cruel y oportunista de siempre, contuve un espasmo y para mi mala suerte, obtuve de nuevo la completa atención de Shura. - Es el frío.

\- Entonces vamos...

\- No... quedémonos un rato más, ¿estás seguro de que no estoy interrumpiendo?- Rodó los ojos, gruñó y volvió a asentir. Rei por lo bajo, y él también, quitándole tensión al asunto.

\- Tienes una boda a la que asistir mañana, debes descansar.

\- Dirás, _tenemos_.- Suspiró, y asintió resignado. Nos quedamos juntos en el techo viendo como la vida nocturna del Santuario hacía su camino a la madrugada, varios guardias de aquí para allá, algunos maestros y sus aprendices. El Templo de la diosa se veía más grande con la luz de las antorchas en la parte externa, y las Doce Casas se convertían en una hilera de antorchas más intimidante, si cabe, que durante el día.

\- Venga, vamos a dormir entonces.

Y como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, me llevó en brazos hasta su habitación, no tardé demasiado en dormirme, esperaba que a él le hubiera pasado lo mismo.

\- x -

No pudimos ver a Marah hasta que Agnés nos permitió entrar junto a ella y sacarla de la cama del que fuera su dormitorio en Leo, donde dormía a pierna suelta, despertarla fue una hazaña. Dora, Marin, June, Aimée, Agnés y yo entramos sin aviso y la tiramos a la tina. Fue muy divertido ver lo abochornada que se veía, ocultando sus partes nobles y mirándonos con odio. Aimée y yo no podíamos contener la risa, era demasiado, tal y como aquella vez en la que, con mi sentido de la oportunidad, encontré a Aimée limpiando sus sábanas después de haber estado -por fin- con Kraken por primera vez.

Agnés no pudo reprimir una mueca de disgusto cuando vio las cicatrices en el vientre de Marah, a mí seguía impresionando como ella, una damita bella y delicada, tenía tanta capacidad y resistencia. Su apariencia con coincidía con la energía y voluntad de su ser. Temblaba de frío, me hice paso entre Dora y Agnés y con mi cosmo calenté su cabello hasta que estuvo perfecto: seco y bien cepillado. Fue Aimée la que tuvo la osadía de maquillarla, al menos de dar el toque final, y volví a sorprenderme. La vimos salir para que tuviéramos espacio de arreglarnos, pero Aimée y yo nos fuimos a otra habitación, un poco más privada. Sacamos los peplos de sus cajas y comenzamos a cambiarnos.

\- ¡Madre mía! Ya veo por qué Kraken jamás volvió a pasar las noches en Acuario- No pude reprimir una mueca de malvada diversión cuando Aimée se dio la vuelta, roja de vergüenza y me lanzó la caja en la que estaba su vestido. Solté la carcajada mientras terminaba de quitarme las vendas de entrenamiento y la camisa después.

\- ¡No sigas!- Dijo, casi sin poder hablar. Se puso su vestido en dos segundos luchando con el calor real y el calor que el súbito sonrojo le ocasionó. Luego se dio la vuelta y la sentí mirándome de vuelta, y me sentí incómoda, le di la espalda de prisa. - Bueno, me queda claro por qué Shura se ve tan contento también...

Solté una risa despreocupada que no lo era. Verme escrutada me puso los nervios de punta y volví a tener esa sensación de desagrado que se manifestaba en un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Estaba con mi amiga, recibiendo de vuelta el golpe en el pudor, pero me sentía vulnerable. Terminé de acomodar el vestido y me di la vuelta, Aimée no me dio tiempo de pensar, me obligó a sentarme en una silla mientras me maquillaba levemente, algo de delineador por aquí, rubor por allá y listo. Hizo lo mismo consigo y salimos a tiempo para llevarla hasta el Templo de Atenea en su parte trasera, el lugar no tenía nada que ver con lo que se veía todos los días, de alguna parte sacaron sillas, ramos, y una mesa con un banquete exquisito.

No podía mentir, hasta a Kanon se le iluminó la mirada y se le aguaron los ojos cuando vio entrar a Marah, cuando juraron ante ella y ante Shion que se amarían y protegerían mutuamente. Aimée buscó sitio junto a Aldebarán, y yo no tardé mucho en terminar entre Aioros y Shura, a quien casi se le cae la boca cuando me vio entrar. Sonreí complacida, intimidada y dichosa de tenerlo a mi lado, al ver a Marah, pensé todo el tiempo que yo también era felíz, que no podía permitirle a Denes arruinarme un segundo más la vida, lo tomé de gancho todo el tiempo, apoyando mi cabeza en su bíceps, el muy desgraciado era tan alto...

El banquete fue un poco más divertido. Vimos a Milo desaparecer cuando Shion y Saori se excusaron para retirarse, era tan obvio con sus intenciones que a nadie pareció importarle su desaparición hasta que volvió hecho un desastre, con el cabello revuelto y lleno de ramitas. Aioros casi se cae de la impresión, obligándonos a reír a costa suya, a veces era tan inocente... mientras, y con mi amor renovado por el santo de Capricornio, yo trataba de hacerle una que otra travesura, jugando con mis manos sobre su pierna, cosa que logró resistir a medias, dando miradas de reojo a Aioros que parecía no estar muy atento a lo que pasaba junto a él, menos mal, porque cuando Shura me devolvió el juego, tuve que morderme las mejillas desde dentro para no gemir, el muy condenado sólo estaba esperando el momento para desquitarse.

"_¡Te estás desquitando, joder, lo pillo!_"

Shura sonrió complacido, divertido y con la mirada un poco nublada, esa mirada era peligrosa porque me hacía olvidar de todo. Atrapé su mano con mis rodillas para que se detuviera. Me miró de reojo, la sonrisa más amplia y tomando un sorbo largo de vino.

"_Tú empezaste, cariño. Como pase más tiempo,volveré a ser célibe._"

"_Oh, pobrecito..._"

"_Pues sí._"

Reímos juntos, calmando los ánimos antes de que fuéramos más obvios. En ese momento volteé a ver a Marah que fruncía el ceño a Kanon. Miré atentamente a Milo levantar su copa y luego su índice en aprobación, además de la mano de Géminis sobre el vientre de Marah. A Shura ese gesto no le pasó desapercibido, de inmediato tomé nota del cambio en sus gestos, un rictus en la mandíbula lo delataba aunque trataba de ocultarlo. Tomé su mano entre la mía y la llené de besitos, Aioros nos miraba aún incrédulo, pero con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, también a Aioria. Imaginaba que para él era un gusto ver que sus hermanos, fueran o no de sangre, tenían algo de felicidad propia.

Más al fondo, Aimée y Hyoga discutían en griego, ruso y finés ante la mirada contrariada de Aldebarán. No podía culparle, yo escuchaba un montón de palabras que más parecían onomatopeyas en medio de una retahíla, que frases, hasta que hablaban en griego nuevamente. Aioros, Aldebarán, Mu y Kiki fueron los primeros en retirarse, Saga salió tras ellos.

\- Oye...- Shura volteó la vista hacia mí. - Se me antoja terminar lo que tengo empezado, ¿podemos irnos?

La sonrisa de Shura fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Se puso en pie, hizo señas a Kanon y a Marah, también yo, y salimos casi corriendo de allí. De no ser porque todavía era de día y teníamos público, no hubiéramos llegado a Capricornio. Cerré la puerta tras nosotros olvidándome del mundo y de lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hyoga insistía que el ruso era más sencillo que el finés. Pasamos la mitad del banquete de bodas discutiendo frases, corrigiendonos pronunciación y cosas por el estilo. En ausencia de Isaak, Hyoga se antojaba la compañía más agradable, ya que Marah y Eva estaban ocupadas con sus respectivos amores. La gata se veía feliz, rebosaba energía y no podía negar que Kanon, por ese día, se me antojó menos antipático que de costumbre, ¡hasta Saga había sonreído toda la tarde!

Cuando Eva salió con Shura, me di cuenta que era momento de dejar a los novios a solas, Milo seguía ahí, hablando con Seiya y Hannas de Lince. Se nos unió cuando Hyoga y yo emprendimos la huída.

\- ¿Y ustedes dos a dónde creen que van?- Preguntó Scorpio con una risita perversa en la cara. Me provocó abofetearlo, pero Hyoga se le adelantó con la cara desencajada de horror.

\- Milo, cállate, ese comentario haría que colgaran mi cadáver en medio de la tundra siberiana como cena para los tigres.- Milo rió con ganas.

\- Oh, pero valdría la pena, estoy seguro.

Traté por todos los medios de ignorar la intensa mirada que el escorpión tenía sobre mí, pero no pude. Me excusé torpemente y salí de ahí tan pronto como pude ver la entrada a la Doce Casas, no estaba de humor para las tonterías de Milo, y Hyoga no era Camus, todavía no aprendía a esquivar los chistes malintencionados y mi ánimo estaba algo sombrío, estaba feliz por Marah, por supuesto, pero llevaba un par de días sin saber de Isaak desde la última vez, le extrañaba y mal. No veía la hora de que regresara, aunque fuera a tratar temas escabrosos con Atenea y el Patriarca.

Planeaba quedarme en Tauro, pero cuando llegué a la entrada, desistí de mis deseos: quería escuchar la voz de Isaak, tan sólo una vez, aunque fuera un gruñido molesto por despertarle, lo que fuera. No reparamos en lo tarde que era hasta que salimos de la fiesta, apostaba que ninguno de los ahí presentes pensaba que tardaríamos tanto, pero había valido la pena, y ahora, a sabiendas de que no dormiría si no sabía nada de mi enamorado, me armé de valor. Si estaba dormido, tendría que soportar un sermón monumental.

"_Isaak, oletko hereillä?_"

Tras unos segundos de silencio, sentí su cosmoenergía encenderse, estaba dormido. Me mordí el labio, sin saber si reír o hacerme la muerta, pero no tenía más remedio que esperar por su respuesta.

"_Joo..._"

Reí de lo aperezada que sonaba su voz.

"_No te burles, kulta. Llevo una buena cantidad de días sin dormir como se debe_"

"_Es porque no estás aquí, o bueno..._"

"_Estoy muy de acuerdo. ¿Pasa algo? Te escucho... ansiosa_"

Me senté en la cama mientras me quitaba el peplo y buscaba mi ropa de dormir bajo la almohada.

"_Te extraño, si supieras que estoy haciendo ahora..._"

"_Eso me da muchas ideas, Aimée. Ninguna inocente, no me hagas ésto_"

Reí con más fuerza, podía imaginarlo en su cama en Atlantis, con el cabello sobre la cara, boca abajo y medio dormido, maldiciendo por lo bajo por mi comentario. Sabía de sobra que tenía una imaginación bastante _amplia_, y jugar con él así, me divertía porque no se escuchaba tenso y esquivo como en días anteriores.

"_Tampoco es para tanto, sólo iba a la cama_"

Rió un poco mientras, en efecto, me subía al colchón y apoyaba la cabeza entre las mullidas almohadas.

"_Soy una pésima influencia, perdóname, te estoy pervirtiendo_"

"_Me gusta que lo hagas..._"

"_¡Aimée!_"

Chilló escandalizado, divertido y molesto a la vez, y luego volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. Me atornillé la cabeza pensando qué decirle, desde luego no podía contarle que estaba en la boda de Marah y Kanon, hubiera estallado en cólera.

"_Kulta... _"

"_¿Mmmm?_"

"_Te extraño._"

"_Yo también, vuelve pronto._"

"_Lo haré, y te raptaré conmigo. Julián no hace nada distinto a preguntar por tí, es molesto._"

"_Pues no caigas en su juego, rakkaani._"

Él no podía evitarlo aunque fuera obvio que Julián se divertía a costa suya. Isaak, por más que se esforzaba en ocultarlo, era medianamente celoso y sobreprotector. Le escuché bostezar y luego maldecir en voz baja al saberse pillado.

"_Hey, descansa._"

"¡_No! Yo no..._"

"_Descansa, insisto. Cuando volvamos a vernos no pienso dejarte un solo minuto._"

Sonrió.

"_Qué bueno que tenemos el mismo plan. Discúlpame, kulta, yo..._"

"_Estás cansado, duérmete, rakkauteni_"

"_Amo que me digas así._"

Insistió, en medio de otro bostezo.

"¡_Ya duérmete!_"

Yo misma no tardé mucho en caer en los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**N/A**

**Isaak, oletko hereillä?: Isaak, ¿estás despierto?**

**rakkauteni: Otra forma de decir "amor mío" en finés.**


	29. Desacuerdos

17

**Recomendación musical: Bittersweet de Apocalyptica y Heart's a Mess de Gotye.**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece bajo ninguna circunstancia, aunque si pudiera, elegiría para mí a Isaak de Kraken y a Shura de Capricornio.

Espero disfruten, sus reviews nos ayudan a mejorar ésta historia, tanto si les gusta como si pasa lo contrario, agradeceremos siempre sus amables palabras. Ahora sin más.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 29: Desacuerdos.**

Shion me recibió en el Salón Patriarcal muy temprano en la mañana, se veía cansado. Podría jurar que no había dormido en días, no era para menos. Las noticias que llegaban de Asgard tampoco eran alentadoras. Hilda había enviado una carta anunciando que quería renegociar los acuerdos con Atlantis y con El Santuario por igual, explicando brevemente las mismas razones que yo había expuesto al Patriarca en la última audiencia que habíamos tenido y en la que nos había acompañado Atenea. Además, pedía a ambas partes, poner las cartas sobre la mesa, y explicar las razones detrás de los últimos comportamientos erráticos. El tono de la carta era amistosa, pero era un ultimátum.

\- La situación se sigue complicando, Aimée. Debo enviarte a Ásgard también.

\- Por supuesto, Santidad, haré todo lo posible por recomponer ésto.- Me encogí de hombros levemente, adornando mi rostro con una sonrisa tímida. Yo intentaría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance, pero si Shion, que era el máximo representante de Atenea en la tierra, no había logrado concretar mayor cosa con Hilda, ¿qué tantas posibilidades tendría yo? A mi favor tenía el que ya era una cara conocida.

El guardia de la puerta entró intempestivo al recinto anunciando a los enviados de Poseidón. Contuve el aire varios minutos, me encontraba en la molesta situación de no sentir ninguna clase de entusiasmo al saber que las Marinas estaban cerca, todo gracias a la tensión constante entre todas las partes. Shion asintió y el hombre volvió a salir.

\- Te necesito junto a mi, Aimée, ésta no será una conversación agradable.- Asentí y me moví para quedar junto a él, todavía dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que Sorrento e Isaak entraron al recinto junto a María, quién para mi enorme sorpresa, no sólo era la máxima vestal de Atlantis, sino la sacerdotisa de Poseidón. Usaba un peplo púrpura con incrustaciones y bordados en oro y plata. Un velo cubría su largo cabello negro, hizo una reverencia a Shion, quien se puso en pie e imitó el gesto. La invitó a tomar asiento junto a él en una pequeña salita improvisada que había junto al pedestal del trono. Isaak y Sorrento tomaron sus lugares junto a mí, luché por fijar mi mirada en el suelo, pero un suave silbido de Isaak me obligó a mirarle, me guió el ojo como saludo y Sorrento inclinó brevemente la cabeza, les devolví a ambos una sonrisa y luego suspiré, volteando la mirada hacia Shion y María.

\- Es un honor recibirte en El Santuario, María, espero que el viaje no hubiese sido demasiado complicado.

\- No lo ha sido, Shion. Es un honor estar aquí también, aunque no lo son las razones.- El Patriarca le dio la razón y de inmediato entraron en el quid del asunto, le extendió las copias de los documentos que yo tenía en los que se explicaban las cláusulas de la tregua. María pareció comprender, leyendo con atención cada párrafo que había subrayado o con apuntes a los lados, probablemente, Shion había hechos los propios antes de éste momento.

\- Quisiéramos conocer, María, qué ha hecho que el Emperador decida condicionar su tregua con nuestra señora, ¿acaso las peticiones de Apolo superan en interés a las de nuestra alianza?

María nos miró de reojo a Sorrento, Isaak y a mí, no estaba dispuesta a discutir esos asuntos con nosotros tan libremente. Se revolvió en la silla, y tuvo un momento de respiro cuando Alexandria entró con una bandeja repleta de vino y se lo ofreció a ambos sacerdotes. Y como entró, salió.

\- Ese tema podemos discutirlo luego, Shion, pues nuestro señor también desea conocer qué impide que Atenea conceda su deseo a Apolo, de modo que éste no pueda interferir en nuestra alianza.

El Patriarca asintió, capté una mirada de reojo hacia nosotros, luego se concentró en María nuevamente.

\- Disculparás a nuestra señora, ha debido atender ciertos asuntos fuera del Santuario. Espero, confíes en mi criterio y en el de la Santa de Cetus, a quién debes conocer. -María me buscó con la mirada, y cuando me encontró, sonrió con amabilidad; luego asintió, atenta a las palabras de Shion.

Ninguno de los guerreros en ese salón tuvo posibilidad alguna de intervenir en aquella discusión que iba y venía del conflicto real en el que estábamos metidos, a amenazas veladas como anécdotas de las guerras santas pasadas. Estaba cansada de estar hincada en la misma rodilla, y sentía que el dolor de cabeza empezaba a pasearse hasta mis ojos. Adrede evité alguna clase de contacto visual con Isaak o con Sorrento.

\- Aimée.- Cuando Shion llamó mi nombre di un respingo. - Creo que es hora de que te ocupes de ese otro asunto importante que tenemos a cargo.- Asentí, pero en realidad no sabía de qué me estaba hablando.

"_Eva tiene el encargo de vigilar a Marah, pero una visita de tu parte también le hará bien. No mereces escuchar todo ésto._"

Me puse en pie y con una reverencia general me despedí de Shion, de María y de Isaak y Sorrento. Salí del salón cuán rápido pude, tratando en lo posible de no hacer evidente mi urgencia. Una vez afuera, di gracias a Shion, María había resultado ser la mujer más intransigente que había conocido. Para ella, el error estaba en que Atenea no había entregado a Marah, el silencio de su señor respecto al tema que lo obligaba a ponernos en vilo a Asgard y a El Santuario, era una excusa nada más.

...

Shaina se atravesó en mi camino pero la ignoré, no tenía ánimos para su veneno. Me sentía enferma, y cuando salí a la entrada a las Doce Casas, el brillo del sol reflejado en el mármol de los templos me lastimó los ojos. Maldije el verano cuantas veces pude y con cuantas palabras conocía hasta que en Capricornio me encontré con una Eva que deslumbraba felicidad por cada poro de su ser.

\- Alguien está de humor- Saludé, tratando de sonar tranquila e ignorando el dolor de cabeza. Eva se me echó encima en un abrazo restaurador que respondí con emoción. La alcé en brazos y di una vuelta con ella en el aire, que gritó como loca para que la bajara.

\- No soy la única, ¿por qué estarías tú tan contenta, eh?- Pillando al vuelo sus insinuaciones le di un codazo y sonreí. No podía negar que volver a ver a Isaak después de un tiempo considerable, no fuera razón para que mi dia fuera un poquito menos estresante.

\- Voy... a ver a Marah, ¿vienes conmigo? Creo no ser muy bien recibida en la Tercera Casa.

\- ¿Hablamos de Kanon?

\- Sí.

\- Agh, venga, vamos entonces.- En el tono de Eva había cierta renuencia, pero no dejó que se filtrara demasiado. Me tomó del brazo y salió guiando el camino con pasos rápidos, como si tuviera prisa. - Con suerte, sólo encontraremos a Saga, así que andando.

Llegamos a Géminis más pronto de lo que pensamos. Dora nos recibió en la entrada a la zona privada y nos advirtió de no molestar demasiado a Marah con preguntas sobre el incidente luego de su boda. Había despertado con un dolor punzante en el vientre y perdido una enorme cantidad de sangre, pero ni Agnés ni ella pudieron determinar si habíamos perdido a nuestro futuro sobrino o sólo eran efectos colaterales de un retraso mayúsculo.

\- ¿Kitty cat?- Llamé mientras golpeaba la puerta. Cuando escuchamos un pequeño gruñido delicado, entramos a paso lento, pero al ver que el rostro de Marah se iluminó al vernos. Eva se le fue encima, aunque midiendo la velocidad de su salto, y cayó junto a ella. Yo me senté al otro lado y la tomé de la mano. - ¿cómo sigues?

\- Mejor.- En sus ojos había un brillito pequeño. - Las eché de menos. - Nos hizo acercar a ella para abrazarnos. Y así estuvimos largo rato hasta que Dora entró con un vaso de té de cidrón para Marah, y no nos dejó solas hasta que se lo bebió completo. - Cuéntenme de ustedes, chicas, mis días no han sido muy diferentes.

\- Pues... ¿adivina quién regresó?- Al ver que giraba el rostro en dirección opuesta y me sonrojaba, Marah captó al vuelo lo que Eva trataba de decir, y me obligó a mirarlas de vuelta.

\- Bully, alégrate. Sé que las cosas están algo tensas, pero da igual, no dudo que tenga unos minutos guardados para tí sola.

\- ¡Y qué minutos han de ser!

\- ¡Eva, basta!- Ambas rieron con soltura y terminaron por contagiarme levemente de su buen humor, mejor así, que ellas pensaran que mi actitud taciturna tenía que ver con Isaak directamente y no con lo que sucedía tras bambalinas con los tres Santuarios. Entre más tranquilidad tuviera Marah, más ágil sería su recuperación.

\- ¿Y tú, Eva?

\- Pues... no puedo quejarme, ¿sabeis? Aunque en un tiempo me enviarán fuera del Santuario para una misión, estoy aprovechando.

...

Salimos de Géminis cuando sentimos el Cosmo de Kanon acercarse a Aries, eso me daba tiempo justo para llegar a Tauro antes que él y esperar que pasara de largo. Kanon no era tonto, él ya sabía que Apolo había pedido a Marah para sí y que, de alguna manera, el asunto tenía que ver con Atlantis y eso lo ponía, si acaso más, en sobre aviso conmigo. Bufé cuando llegué a la Segunda Casa apenas a tiempo de escabullirme por el pasadizo secreto y salir a la cocina. No había mucha actividad en la segunda planta, encendí mi Cosmo buscando a mi maestro y la respuesta llegó de Aries. Bajé las escaleras que me separaban de ellos, Kiki me saludó con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

\- ¡Aimée, ¿cómo te fue con el Maestro?!

\- Kiki, no incordies a Aimée con esos temas, son confidenciales...- Regañó Mu, quién estaba en el suelo, ataviado con sus ropas de Jamir y revisando detenidamente una parte de la Armadura de Tauro. Saludé a Mu con una inclinación de cabeza, me extrañó no ver a Aldebarán hasta que sentí que era levantada por los aires, pataleé como una cría sin poder zafarme del agarre de mi Maestro, riendo y soltando improperios en finlandés, menudo susto me había metido.

Cuando por fin me soltó, me dolía el estómago de reírme. Le abracé como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, tomándolo por sorpresa.

\- ¡_Menina_! _Tudo bem, tudo bom_?

\- Joo, o eso espero.- Me encogí de hombros y solté a mi maestro. Centré mi atención en el trabajo que Mu hacía con Tauro. Sus manos sostenían un pequeño círculo de luz azul que mostraba las grietas y rasguños que a simple vista no eran evidentes. Luego, soltaba un poco de polvo estelar y con su Cosmo lo moldeaba mientras la armadura lo absorbía, regenrándose.

\- ¿Nunca habías visto cómo Mu repara las armaduras, Aimée?- Kiki volvió a mi lado. Me llegaba casi al hombro, cuando lo conocí, todavía podía considerársele un pequeñín, pero ahora... Apoyé mi brazo en su hombro y seguí el flujo de cosmo de Mu, mientras él apoyaba su brazo en mi cintura, en un gesto fraternal.

\- Me sorprende verte por aquí de nuevo, _menina_.

\- Asuntos con el Patriarca, Maestro, y... de vez en cuándo es bueno volver por aquí. - Me revolvió el cabello como siempre hacía, traté de hacerle cosquillas pero recordé que nunca había podido porque a pesar de su estatura, Aldebarán era realmente rápido. Desistí pronto, me despedí y salí hacia mi cabaña, sólo quería dormir hasta que todo el embrollo entre los Santuarios terminara.

-x-

Sentí un cosquilleo en la cara, aún medio dormida, manoteé al aire y me di la vuelta, pateando la sábana en el proceso. El calor era insoportable a éstas alturas del verano. Volví a sentir el mismo cosquilleo en mi cuello, volví a manotear y golpeé algo, pero seguí dormida; finalmente, el mismo cosquilleo acompañó el movimiento de mi cabello. Abrí los ojos de inmediato y me di la vuelta dispuesta a asesinar al mosquito que buscara aprovecharse de mi intolerancia al calor; en cambio me encontré con la mueca divertida de Isaak, sentado en el borde de mi cama y levemente inclinado sobre mí.

Sonreí como tonta al verlo, me le eché a los brazos y me acunó sin querer soltarme mientras me daba besitos en la frente, y yo buscaba su mentón, sus mejillas, lo que se me atravesara para besarlo de vuelta.

\- Te extrañé. - Me dijo en un susurro al oído que me erizó la piel.

\- Yo a tí. - respondí sobre su cuello.

Nos quedamos abrazados un largo rato sin hablar, hasta que Isaak se puso en pie y me arrastró con él hasta la puerta. Insistió para que saliéramos de mi cabaña y cuando estuvimos cerca de uno de los pocos claros cerca de la Fuente de Atenea, no dudó un segundo en lanzarse al agua. Me fue imposible reprimir una risa sarcástica, si para mí el verano griego era un desastre, para él debía de ser peor viviendo en el Ártico. Miré de reojo los alrededores por largo rato, desde que había salido del Templo Papal en la mañana, me fue imposible quitarme la sensación de incomodidad constante, tanto por las miradas recelosas de muchos de mis compañeros, como por la gravedad de la situación en sí. Una gotitas de agua salpicaron mi rostro, trayéndome de vuelta al presente, busqué la mirada de Isaak que, en respuesta a la mía, se había endurecido también.

\- Ahora no, Aimée.

\- No puedo evitarlo es...

\- Es horrible, lo sé. - Le vi zambullirse en el agua y nadar casi en el fondo por mucho rato. Yo me quité las botas, doblé mi pantalón y metí las piernas lo más que pude. Quería unírmele, pero algo en mí decía que comenzara a mantener la distancia.

Otra vez me salpicó con agua, le salpiqué de vuelta. Salió del agua y trató de abrazarme pero no se lo permití, aunque estuviéramos en verano, las noches tenían algo de frío, y la madrugada no podía pillarme mojada hasta las pestañas o me enfermaría. Corrí de su alcance cuanto pude hasta que me alcanzó, abrazó, mojó e hizo rodar en el piso, luego de lo que tomó posesión de mis labios con furia y deseo mal contenido. Me deshice en suspiros con el tacto de sus manos en mi cuerpo, busqué el suyo también, concentrados tan solo el uno en el otro. Voces y pasos a la distancia le hicieron levantarse de golpe y lanzarse al agua otra vez, maldiciendo por adelantado, y dejándome a mí con una sensación que no podía explicar, pero no era agradable. Me apoyé en el codo para verle de nuevo, aunque había llegado llenándome de mimos, sus gestos cautelosos y la falta de conversación eran sinónimo de ideas en su cabeza que lo incomodaban, que no sabía cómo manejar.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Me aventuré a preguntar, sentándome en la orilla del claro, sin meter mis pies en el agua. Las voces pasaron junto a nosotros, a varios metros. Pude identificar a varios Santos de Plata, muchos de ellos amigos de Shaina y Argol, gente con la que nunca había tenido una conversación en más de dos años desde que ganara mi armadura. Suspiré, volviendo la mirada a Isaak, se había recostado a unos metros de mí, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y los músculos de su cuello contraídos.

\- No sé.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- No lo sé.

Me mordí la lengua, detestaba cuando Isaak se ponía así. Después de tanto tiempo juntos era palpable que no lograba comprenderle del todo, la tensión y nuestras circunstancias tampoco eran de ayuda. Volví a suspirar y caminé los pasos que nos separaban ante su atenta mirada, me crucé de piernas y él dejó caer su cabello húmedo, haciéndome cosquillas. Tomé un par de mechones y comencé a jugar con él.

\- Dime algo, me pone nerviosa que te pongas así.

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- Así- Hice un gesto con las manos - Que no me hablas.

\- Es... - se dio la vuelta para encararme. - Sólo trato de pensar en una salida para todo ésto, pero Atenea no ayuda...- hizo una larga pausa, su gesto no tenía ninguna expresión, pero el mío se había adornado con una "v" en la frente, no me gustaba la forma en que las Marinas, sin excepción, tomaban el asunto con Apolo.

\- Poseidón tampoco. - Escupí molesta, él bufó y volvió a sumergirse en el agua. - No toquemos ese tema, por favor. Tengo suficiente con lo que pasa aquí.

\- Como quieras.- Me puse en pie, malditos Santos de Plata y su sentido de la oportunidad. No voltée a registrar si Isaak me estaba siguiendo, pero sus pasos detrás mío lo delataban. - No puedes molestarte todo el tiempo, si me pides una opinión, atente a que lo que responda puede no gustarte.

Cerré los ojos y los apreté con una mano, no quería pelear con él, pero tampoco estaba tan tranquila y eso reducía mi paciencia casi a cero. Traté de pensar en cosas más alegres, como mi tarde junto a Marah y Eva, al menos a ellas parecía estarles yendo mejor, y me alegraba de corazón por ellas. En la puerta de mi cabaña, Isaak me haló del brazo antes de que entrara y me escondiera.

\- Llevo días dándole vueltas a éste asunto, perdóname si no sueno optimista, no lo estoy.- Y me soltó, cuando iba a darse la vuelta, supongo que para pasar la noche en Acuario, lo rodeé con mis brazos y apreté mi cara contra su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y como si no hubiésemos sido interrumpidos, continuó lo que habíamos iniciado en el claro.

...

\- ¡Quita, me duele!- Estaba sobre mi colchón retorciéndome de dolor. Isaak se las había ingeniado para sentarse en mi espalda y, según él, liberarme toda la tensión con un masaje pero parecía una tortura china. Cada presión que ejercía sobre mis hombros se sentía como una aguja sobre mi piel. De nada sirvió que hubiésemos pasado la noche juntos, habernos reído, tonteado, nada... mi espalda se empeñaba en recordarme que tenía razones para estar estresada.

\- Si te quedaras quieta, ya hubiera terminado, ¡llorona!

\- No me digas así. - Pataleé tercamente, a él parecía divertirle torturarme de esa manera, y a pesar de mi entrenamiento y mi fuerza, había logrado doblegarme y algo sí sabía, era tan terco como yo cuando quería algo. - Suéltame o no respondo, es en serio.

Con un besito en el cuello, me soltó y se acomodó junto a mí. Me corrí hacia el rincón para abrirle espacio pero dándole la espalda, pero él insistió más, buscando que me volteara provocándome con caricias dulces y sutiles que me erizaban la piel y hacían cosquillas.

Casi al mediodía no había probado bocado. Isaak se había apoderado de una toalla limpia y se la había puesto sobre la cabeza y el pecho, buscando que la humedad de la misma lograr refrescarlo, el uso constante de su Cosmo había terminado por agotarlo. Yo, en cambio, había optado por beber toda el agua que me fuera posible, tenía el cabello recogido, la ropa más vaporosa que encontré y estaba sentada en el comedor, al lado opuesto de donde estaba el sol.

\- Levántate del suelo, _rakkauteni_.

\- No, ni muerto. No quiero que ese asqueroso aire de verano me roce.

\- Estás exagerando.

\- Me da igual.

\- Tonto.- Me reí, y él hizo lo mismo. Yo me sentía igual, pero nuestras maneras de huir del calor eran tan dispares. Un golpecito en la puerta nos puso alerta, Isaak se levantó de un salto y abrió, su rostro se quedó petrificado, y con curiosidad, me asomé a tiempo de ver que se corría y daba espacio a Marah para que entrara a la cabaña.

\- Buenos días, Aimée, Isaak.

\- Buenos días Kitty. - Isaak gruñó una respuesta ininteligible mientras se echaba otra vez al suelo y se cubría la cara con la toalla, ignorándonos por completo. Sonreí de nuevo, no podía culparle, yo debía ser una versión más pequeñita e igual de sofocada que él en ese momento, el gesto divertido en el rostro de Marah así me lo dejó claro. - ¿A dónde vas, por qué llevas tu equipaje?

Brevemente me contó que se iba tres semanas del Santuario a visitar a su familia en Oriente Medio, a la mención de Kanon, Isaak dio un respingo. Agradecí mentalmente que Marah estuviera dándole la espalda. Me levanté de mi silla y con equipaje y todo le di un abrazo constrictor, como los que me daba Aldebarán cuando estaba en de buen humor, besé sus mejillas y le deseé suerte. Nos despedimos y me estremecí cuando dándose la vuelta, Marah tendió la mano a Isaak. Para mi tranquilidad, se la devolvió pero no pasó desapercibido el anillo en su dedo y no le dedicó una sola palabra, se había puesto tan serio que me asusté.

-Bueno, sigan con lo que estaban haciendo, señores.- El tono de su voz no me gustó. - _¡Liberen al Kraken!_\- Y por poco parto mi propia mesa, sentí deseos de estrangularla, correr tras ella y darle una lección, ¿cómo había sido capaz de decirme eso _justamente_ frente a Isaak? Ella y Eva no me dejaban en paz, y cuando miré a Isaak, se había puesto más rojo que el fuego de estufa, nunca lo había visto así, solté una carcajada cuando Marah debía de estar a un par de metros ya. Isaak en cambio no se movió, y el color de su cara empezó a desaparecer en cuanto registré que había encendido su Cosmo, cuando me miró, dejé de reirme de inmediato.

\- ¿Eso era una anillo de compromiso?- Preguntó, receloso.

\- Es... un anillo de matrimonio. - Dije, encogiéndome de hombros, como los niños cuando hacen una pequeña travesura y buscan justificarse haciendo caritas y pucheros. - Iba a contarte, pero...

_\- Debiste _contarme de inmediato.- La frase fue cortante, acusadora y él estaba muy, muy molesto. Me puse en pie y me senté junto a él en el suelo, estiré mi mano para tocar sus mejillas pero se alejó de mi tacto, lo que me lastimó. - Tengo que irme.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- Lo seguí mientras se ponía la camisa, se arreglaba los mechones más rebeldes de cabello.

\- Eso tengo que notificarlo, permiso.- Pasó de mí, pero logré plantarme en la puerta antes de que saliera.

\- No, Isaak, por favor, no lo hagas.- Casi supliqué, imaginaba las consecuencias de ese informe, Poseidón podría decirle a Apolo con el pretexto de quitárselo de encima; Marah podría meterse en problemas, Apolo enloquecer y Kanon... el sólo hecho de que todo ésto tuviera que ver con Kanon hacía hervir la sangre de cualquiera de los Generales, ninguno iba a dejar pasar por alto algo como una boda entre esos dos, pero Marah merecía ser feliz, y con todo el autocontrol del mundo, me enfrenté a Isaak.

\- ¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo, Aimée? Déjame salir por las buenas.

\- Si no, ¿qué?- Lo reté, dispuesta a agotar todo lo que tuviera a la mano. Su cara, por poco, se había puesta tan roja como hacía unos minutos, y sus ojos se endurecieron, el rencor palpable en cada poro y célula de su ser.

\- Esto no es un juego, _perkele!_ Quítate de la maldita puerta.- Palmeó la puerta con fuerza, pero yo no me moví, no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Mi intuición gritaba que debía detenerlo a toda costa, mis alarmas disparadas, se me aceleró la respiración.

\- No lo voy a hacer, ¿por qué siempre que mencionan a Kanon pierdes la cabeza?

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó en un susurro, pasándose la mano por el cabello -¡¿Cómo puedes preguntar por qué?!- Gritó, asustándome. - Ese hombre... ese mal nacido nos ha pisoteado a nosotros a su gusto, nos usó como carne de cañón, y tú, TÚ, entre todas las personas, ¿me preguntas eso?

Isaak estaba al borde de un ataque histérico, la mandíbula y las manos le tembladan; y el brillo en su ojo era distinto, además de rencor, podía leer dolor en cada resquicio de su bonito iris verde; su respuesta me había tomado desprevenida, momento que aprovechó para hacerme a un lado y abrir la puerta. Lo tomé del brazo antes de que saliera del todo de mi casa.

\- Una semana.- Chillé, jalándolo hacia adentro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dales una semana, por favor, Isaak.

Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, alzando el brazo para que lo soltara. Ese gesto me hirió profundamente, pero tenía escasos minutos de su atención para convencerlo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo comprendes?- Las palabras salían arrastradas de su boca, luchaba por contenerse, pero la ira no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Al menos ese era un sentimiento que Camus no había logrado suprimirle a base de entrenamientos estúpidos, pensé con amargura.

\- Por favor... ésto no tiene que ver con Kanon, tú lo sabes.

\- Pues más te vale, ¿entiendes que me pides que falte a mi juramento para que tu amiga disfrute de su luna de miel?

\- Sólo te estoy pidiendo que te calmes antes de hacer lo que tengas que hacer, Isaak.

\- No creo tener que decir que mi lealtad está con Poseidón, Aimée. Èl me salvó la vida y me ha dado otra oportunidad, no cruces esa línea, no te lo voy a permirtir.

\- Lo sé.- Agaché la cabeza y apreté los ojos, me sentía como una niñita tonta. Isaak nunca me había alzado la voz como acababa de hacerlo. Además, se había puesto a la defensiva conmigo, que le había defendido a capa y espada de todo el que se atreviera a mencionarlo con desprecio. -¿Eso es un sí?- Supliqué, me armé de valor para alzar la mirada y sostenerla sin echarme para atrás.

\- Una semana, ni más ni menos.- Respiré aliviada dos segundos antes de ver como Isaak se iba dando un portazo, cerrando la puerta casi en mi cara.

"_Kiitos, Isaak. Kiitos paljon_"

Hablé a su Cosmo sin obtener respuesta. Me eché en mi cama a mirar el techo, no era capaz de llorar, ni de romper mis cosas. Esa discusión con Isaak me había dejado vacía, inerte y sin capacidad de reacción, iba a tener una semana muy larga.

-x-

Isaak no habló conmigo el resto de la semana, no me buscó, y de no ser porque sabìa que tenìa asuntos que atender para tratar de salvar las relaciones y la alianza, podría jurar que había abandonado El Santuario. De no ser por Eva y sus chispazos de alegrìa pura, no hubiese sido capaz de pasar la semana viva, menos aún cuando tenìa un viaje a Asgard en el tintero que me quitaba el sueño. María había sido intransigente, en lo que a ella como sacerdotisa respectaba, el asunto tenía que resolverlo Atenea y avisar a los demás cuando estuviera hecho. No se la había puesto fácil al viejo Patriarca, aunque con tantos años de experiencia, el lemuriano logró que volviera al reino submarino con más reflexiones y preguntas, que certezas.

Mi pelea con Isaak me habìa enseñado lo equivocada que había estado todo éste tiempo respecto a él, o al menos, de lo mucho que me había engañado a mì misma. No dormí un solo dìa, mis pensamientos iban entre lo que tendrìa que pedirle a Hilda para salvar nuestra alianza, y las palabras de Isaak... me destruìa saber que la situaciòn estaba por encima de nosotros, que hasta Shion hubiera insinuado que no habìa nada que pudiera hacerse con Atlantis, y que el odio que guardaba mi querido Kraken en su corazòn, era más fuerte que todo el amor que teníamos juntos.

Estaba en el punto de inicio, justo como cuando recién llegué al Santuario, me sentía sola y vacía, lejos de todo lo que me era amado y conocido hasta ese entonces. Lo único que habìa cambiado era mi deseo por encontrar a mi mejor amigo, pues esa persona ya no existìa, era un hombre fuerte, valiente y divertido, pero lleno de dolores y odios no resueltos, él y sus compañeros de armas. El Santuario se había repuesto de las heridas internas, de las intrigas y miedos en tiempos de Ares, el regreso de la diosa había reestablecido el status quo, su presencia era refrescante, pura y llena de amor; Atlantis..., Atlantis en cambio no se habìa recuperado del inmenso shock que fue la manipulaciòn de Kanon, de la derrota de sus guerreros, de la desolación y vergüenza con la que habìan quedado los sobrevivientes: Julián, Tethys y Sorrento, además de los miles de subordinados que tenían que recuperar la confianza perdida en sus líderes, en las caras visibles de aquel mundo irreal y màgico: por eso, a su nuevo despertar, Poseidón se habìa esmerado no sólo en revivir a sus Marinas, sino a revivir su culto: sus sacerdotes y sacerdotisas eran una parte importante de la nueva Atlantis; el entrenamiento de futuras Marinas se había convertido en una prioridad, y las relaciones comerciales con los pueblos que vivían a orillas de las salidas principales de ese submundo, estaban en buenos términos. La llegada de María al Santuario así lo había demostrado, ella se encargaba de los asuntos más álgidos para que los Generales se encargaran de su labor real, defender, proteger y velar por el ejército del Rey de los Mares.

\- ¡Aimée!- Di un salto cuando Camille me zarandeó por los hombros, sacándome de ese espacio oscuro y deprimente que ocupaban mis propias reflexiones. - No has probado bocado, niña. ¿qué pasa?

\- No puedo contarte.

\- Trata.

\- No puedo.- Insistí, revolviendo por enésima vez, la taza de té de caliente que había frente a mí.

\- Trata- Insistió.

\- Peleé con Isaak, no me preguntes porqué, no puedo. La tensión es palpable, y ya no tengo ideas para sugerirle al Patriarca sobre... bueno, sobre la alianza con Hilda y Poseidón.

Camille se levantó del otro extremo de la mesa, me tomó las manos y me acarició las mejillas, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

\- Aimée, aprende a separar tus asuntos. Lo que es trabajo, es trabajo... y lo que tenga que ver con tu corazón, cuidalo celosamente. - Dijo, inclinándose de cuclillas. - Allá, en el Templo Papal, las vestales hablan de todo, todo el mundo tiene oídos... todos saben lo que está pasando aunque el Patriarca se esfuerce por mantenerlo en secreto.- Hizo otra pausa para servirse un poco de té y arrastrar la silla junto a mí. - Eso también te incluye a tí, pero no permitas que las intrigas malintencionadas de la gente hagan mella en tu felicidad, este lugar todavía está lleno de odios y rencores.

\- No como Atlantis.

\- Tal vez no, pero no se aleja demasiado. El Patriarca y Atenea sabían eso desde que comenzaron sus acercamientos con Poseidón, la paz no es fácil de conseguir, pequeña. Siempre hay intereses de terceros que tratarán de obstaculizarlo.

\- ¿Lo dices por Apolo?- Asintió, volvió a tomarme la mano.

\- Llevo años aquí, créeme cuando te digo que es más sabio irse con calma, cariño. Eso no lo entienden muchos de los guerreros aquí porque fueron entrenados para ser inflexibles, eso garantizaba que siguieran con vida; pero tú no eres así.

\- Soy demasiado sentimental, Camille. Es horrible.- Escondí la cabeza entre las manos pensando si, al menos en lo que a Isaak respectaba, el problema era en realidad mío, por mi exceso de sentimiento, por llorona y malcriada.

\- Ese no es el problema, _paìs_. - Me tomó las manos, separándolas y obligándome a mirarla al estar mi cara en el aire. - Atenea ha llegado llenando de amor éste Santuario, así es como debe ser. Que tú sientas en demasía es prueba de que eres humana, falible, pero compasiva... no dejes que la mierda que _monsieur Camus_ le mete a sus aprendices en la cabeza, te llene de dudas. Mira a Crystal, a Hyoga... tú eres como ellos.

Me mordí el labio nerviosa, no podía quitarle razón a Camille, pero tampoco podía echarle el agua sucia a Isaak por su forma de ser. No era la primera vez que pasaba, ni la primera en que era difícil, pero antes no había sido por nada grave ni fuera de nuestro control. Abracé a Camille de vuelta, buscando reconfortarme. Aldebarán, se encontraba ocupado con los entrenamientos de un par de Santos que había recibido temporalmente, a quienes debía elevar en nivel, por eso nunca estaba cuando iba a buscarle, pero Camille había ayudado con su palabras, poco sí, pero suficiente.

Cuando llegué a mi cabaña me sorprendió encontrar a Isaak sentado en el marco de la ventana, pensativo y muy serio. No supe como reaccionar, así que me quedé de pie contra la puerta, mirándole de reojo, y él, al notar mi aprehensión, se bajó del marco y me estiró la mano para que la tomara. Tardé unos segundos para moverme de dónde estaba, nos quedamos de pie junto al comedor.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó en un susurro, evitando mirarme por largo rato a los ojos.

\- Mal.- Cerró los ojos y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor mal disimulada. Aproveché ese breve momento de debilidad suya para apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro, y más tardé yo en hacerlo, que él acunar mi cabeza en sus brazos y su cuello, lo rodeé con los brazos mientras él me daba besitos discretos en la frente.

\- ¿Puedo enmendarlo?- Preguntó, su voz cada vez más y más baja. Como única respuesta, apreté el agarre de mis brazos alrededor suyo. - Entiéndeme, yo no puedo dejar pasar eso por alto.

\- No quiero hablar de eso.

\- Pero-

\- No...- Guardó silencio mientras seguía sujetando mi cabeza y cuello con sus manos. Me obligó a separarme de él, y una vez vio que estaba llorando, me rozó la nariz con la suya y luego me limpió las lágrimas. - No vamos a ponernos de acuerdo, no quiero pelear contigo.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- Entonces no hablemos de eso.

\- Sólo venía a despedirme. yo... debo ir a Atlantis mañana, tal vez regrese en un día o dos. No llores.

Yo no podía evitar llorar en esos momentos, no sólo era él con sus ideas inamovibles, era todo, era demasiado ya. La sensación de fracaso me acompañaba a todas partes, cada que salía al Coliseo, que cruzaba la villa de las Amazonas, la Fuente de Atenea y el Salón Patriarcal. La miradas quemaban como brasas siempre, era en momentos como esos que encontraba utilidad a la horrible máscara y su ley ya desaparecida.

\- Quédate conmigo.

\- Hasta que te duermas.

\- Da igual, pero quédate.

Isaak em tomó en brazo y me recostó sobre mi cama, no tenía la más leve intención de soltarlo, así que tuvo que recostarse junto a mí. Me arrulló de todas las formas que pudo, y me besó con ansiedad, pero también con nerviosismo, como si fuera a desvanecerme en la mañana cuando el que partía era él. No tardé mucho en dormirme, por desgracia.

-x-

El Coliseo bullía con actividad, era como si la tensión que se sentía de Aries en adelante no llegara a los lugares comunes del Santuario, aunque las habladurías sí. En la arena se libraba un espectáculo inusual y muy atractivo para cualquiera que se preciara en conocer la historia reciente del Santuario: Aioros y Saga estaban enfrascados en una pelea de entrenamiento. Junto a mí, el rostro de Kiki pasaba del asombro a la angustia por breves segundos, unas gradas más al centro y por encima muestro, Aioria contraía la mirada nervioso, severo y Milo a su lado, hacía comentarios mordaces que lo sacaban de quicio. Acaba de comenzar la pelea y ya había asestado tres codazos al Escorpión Dorado, que insistía como un escozor.

Los otros Santos, entre ellos Seiya y los demás, se habían ubicado en las primeras gradas.

\- Privet!- Saludó Hyoga mientras se sentaba junto a mí, le di una mirada de soslayo, con los ojos entrecerrados.

_\- Huomenta, Sorsa_.- Respondí con sequedad. El aludido lanzó un gruñido molesto, odiaba con el alma que le llamasen "_pato_". No podía evitar molestarlo, era tan fácil sacarlo de quicio, que no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo. - ¿Qué?

\- Tú sabes qué.

\- Yo no sé nada. - Fingí, divertida con la expresión de derrota que adornó su rostro.

\- Tú sí sabes.

\- Que no, que no sé.- Sonreí con maldad.

\- ¿Qué es "_sorsa_", Aimée?- Hyoga miró a Kiki con horror, y luego fijó su mirada en la mía. Yo sólo luchaba por no carcajearme ahí mismo, la mirada de Kiki viajaba de mí a Hyoga y viceversa hasta que me apiadé de Cygnus.

\- "_Sorsa_", Kiki, es una forma de decir amigo en finés.- A duras penas pude contener la risa, los ojos de Hyoga se abrieron como platos. Kiki iba a seguir llamándole así sólo por tener una cortesía, o eso podría pensar el chiquillo.

Cuando Aioros mandó a Saga volando por los aires, el Coliseo retumbó con vitores emocionados. Me mordí la lengua, eso debió dolerle al ego del geminiano, y él no era mala persona, ni un loco fuera de control como su hermano. Alcé la cabeza al cielo, esperando que mis pensamientos alcanzaran a Marah, debía estar feliz entre su familia, con el hombre que amaba. Sonreí y jugué con el colgante de mjölmir que pendía de mi cuello. Hyoga me dio un codazo.

\- Deja eso, vas a comenzar a escupir arcoiris y corazones.- Lo miré atónita.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tú tan mordaz?

\- Tengo amistades... - Mi sonrisa se borró de inmediato, hablaba de Isaak. - Oye, oye, ¿se han peleado?

\- No te importa, _pato._

\- ¡Te estás volviendo como él!- Gritó horrorizado, haciendo el peor teatro en la historia de la humanidad. Volví a sonreír y le devolví el codazo.

\- _Comme ci comme ça_.

La respiración de todos se detuvo cuando Saga invocó su Otra Dimensión, y Aioros su Atomic Thunderbolt. La mía en cambio, se aceleró con violencia cuando el Cosmo de Isaak apareció de nuevo en el Santuario irradiando un aura de ira. Me puse en pie y mientras la atención de todos estaba en la arena, me escabullí de ahí.

"_¿Qué pasa?_"

Hablé a su Cosmoenegía, pero no me respondió.

"_Vamos, ¿qué pasa?_"

"_¿Dónde estás?_"

Atinó a decir, su voz era ira pura, ni un rastro de dulzura cuando se dirigió a mí. Me detuve en medio camino, ¿quería tener ésta conversación? La noche anterior había estado dócil, pero reticente, y ahora regresaba hecho una furia, probablemente conmigo a raíz de la respuesta de Poseidón. Yo no había insistido más y le dejé marcharse, pero en ese momento mis instintos gritaban que había cometido EL ERROR más grande. Le indiqué que me buscara en el bosque junto a la Fuente de Atenea, llegué a allí con pasos lentos. Cuando me vio, cortó la distancia entre ambos a una velocidad semejante a la velocidad de la luz.

\- Esto no puede seguir. - Dijo, tomándome del brazo y ejerciendo una fuerza descomunal, casi lastimándome. Me removí buscando soltar su agarre y me tomé el brazo, buscando sus ojos, pero no me estaba mirando y lo hacía deliberadamente.

\- ¿Pero, qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Su mirada bajó al encuentro de la mía y tuve que retirarla de inmediato. Esa mirada lo decía todo.

\- Tú y yo, ésto no puede seguir.

Agaché la cabeza y apoyé las manos en las rodillas, riéndome como nunca. Isaak no se movió un ápice pero su aura y cosmo se tiñeron de más ira. Dio un paso adelante y luego retrocedió. Me levanté con el estómago adolorido y limpiándome una lagrimilla.

\- Es una broma terrible.

\- ¿Crees que estoy bromeando? Aimée, tú y yo no podemos seguir juntos... sólo, - buscó aire y tal vez las palabras. - sólo vine a decírtelo, porque no volverás a verme.

Mi cerebro reaccionó de inmediato y me puse pálida.

\- Isaak, espera. - Lo tomé del brazo y me puse frente a él, buscando su mirada pero en sus ojos no veía nada de lo que había visto la noche anterior. - ¿Por qué?

\- Tus amistades están por encima de mí, Aimée, estoy harto, harto de que cada decisión que tomes para salvarles el trasero nos perjudique a nosotros.

\- Eso no...

\- ¡Ya basta!

\- No, me niego a creer que sea eso, Isaak. Me niego, ¡háblame una maldita vez en tu vida! ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Te advertí que debía informarlo, te lo dije más de una vez...- siseó, acercándose casi hasta rozar mis labios con los suyos de lo cerca que estaba. - Poseidón ha roto el acuerdo, me envía con ese mensaje para Atenea y la prohibición estricta a cualquiera de sus Marinas de entablar relaciones con nadie en el Santuario, ¿estás contenta?

\- Eso no puede ser...- Se alejó de mí con dos zancadas, revolviéndose el cabello con la mano. Apoyé mi mano en su brazo pero me rechazó con un golpe, lo miré dolida, extrañada y molesta.

\- Lo es.- dijo por lo bajo, y luego levantó la voz. - ¡Lo es por tu maldita culpa! Tenía que haberlo sabido desde el principio, tenía que haber escuchado a Camus... pero fui lo suficientemente estúpido para pensar que esto funcionaría. - Sus palabras me atravesaron como puñales y no hice ningún esfuerzo por evitar el llanto de ninguna manera. - Hasta nunca Aimée.

Me dejó sola en el bosque ahogada en mi propio llanto, temblando y destruída. Apreté la hierba con los puños, golpeé la srocas hasta romperme los nudillos, tiré varios árboles, y el dolor no cesaba de quemarme el pecho, de cortarme el aire. No veía, no escuchaba, no podía... en mi cabeza retumbaron las últimas palabras de Isaak, la imagen de su espalda alejándose. Se había ido y me había dejado, había regresado al Santuario con la confirmación de los temores del Patriarca, y todo porque quise defender la felicidad de mi amiga.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se alejó de aquel claro tan pronto como pudo, varios metros si era el caso. Tenía los puños apretados, los dientes rechinaban por la fuerza que hacía y tras suyo, los llantos de Aimée sonaban como un eco en sus oídos. Hizo ademán de cubrirse pero no tenía caso, él mismo se sentía igual, y estaba molesto, furioso con ella, consigo. Había cedido a sus peticiones, a la súplica de tiempo y clemencia para su amiga, y con ella, para Kanon. Una vez más había permitido que ese hombre le destruyera por completo.

Se sorprendió al sentir una lágrima rodar por su mejilla derecha. La izquierda estaba vacía y sin vida, como su ojo con esa cicatríz, enorme, dolorosa, pero no tanto como lo eran los lamentos de Aimée. Sintió la tierra temblar bajo sus pies a causa de sus puños heridos y su corazón roto. Se limpió la mejilla, tenía que cumplir con lo que había sido encomendado por su señor, entregar la carta y salir de la vida de Aimée para siempre, sin quererlo y sin buscarlo. Sólo esperaba que Kanon sufriera tanto o más que él lo hacía en ese momento, nunca le perdonaría esa intromisión a su propia vida de esa manera. Atlantis entera no lo haría, no pronto. Deseó con el alma haber tenido el coraje de haberlo enfrentado años atrás cuando conoció su identidad, pero era tarde para lamentarse y sonaba como un chiquillo malcriado y sentimental, él era un guerrero de los hielos, frío, cruel e indiferente. Esa era la máscara que portaba ante el mundo, y la que tendría que seguir mostrando de ahora en adelante, porque la única persona que había logrado tocar su corazón lo había defraudado, y aunque podía perdonarla y amarla siempre, no podría acercarse a ella jamás, se había enamorado sin proponérselo. Para protegerla, se mantendría al margen confiando que pudieran reunirse en otra vida, como lo habían hecho en ésta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N**

**Este capítulo ha sido un hueso duro de roer, pero volvemos al ruedo, ahora con Marah de regreso, y Lara Harker con la tesis lista. Espero con ansia sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, lo que sea, pero sobre todo, que disfruten éste capítulo como yo escribiendolo.**


	30. Ad Portas

16

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya es una obra de Masami Kurumada, no poseo ningún derecho de propiedad intelectual sobre la saga. Sólo soy una aspirante a escritora con una imaginación gigante, esta historia está hecha para su disfrute y entretenimiento.

Isaak no es mío tampoco :(

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 30: Ad Portas**

Cuando el General de Kraken llegó a Atlantis, su rostro estaba pálido. Siguió su camino hacia el Soporte Principal sin detenerse a mirar a nadie. Todas las Marinas que se le cruzaron lo miraban con inusitado interés, algunos con temor y otros con entusiasmo. Era portador de noticias desde El Santuario, y todos en el Reino Submarino estaban esperando la respuesta de Atenea para saber a qué atenerse.

Isaak tenía dos cosas en la cabeza en ese momento, la urgencia de comunicar a Poseidón como había sido recibida su misiva y terminación de la tregua; y Aimée, todavía sentía que su llanto retumbaba en su cabeza con un eco exasperante, agotador y doloroso. Subió las largas escaleras y cruzó a través de la entrada, Sorrento le esperaba junto a la puerta del Salón del Trono. Con un gesto leve de su cabeza, obtuvo el permiso que necesitaba para entrar. El trono de Poseidón estaba ocupado por su Armadura Divina, radiante y llena de poder, junto a ella, María esperaba a su lado alguna indicación y miraba con expectativa al General Marino, tras él, Sorrento entró al salón y se inclinó frente a él junto a Kraken, ambos intercambiaron miradas y una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

\- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó Poseidón, llenando el espacio y su armadura con su Cosmo, estaba molesto, impaciente por respuestas.

\- Mi señor,- respondió Kraken. - Atenea lamenta la decisión tomada por Su Gracia. Aunque no pretende iniciar una guerra, me ha asegurado que se protegerá ante la menor provocación.

\- Entonces, no pretende entregar a Apolo lo que él necesita, ¡¿por qué?!- Gritó, su Cosmo estallando con violencia, exasperado por la negativa de su sobrina, La de Ojos Grises. Sus intereses dependían en buena parte de que Apolo le dejara en paz, y de que Atenea cediera. La vida de su hijo, Teseo, su amado Teseo, estaba en manos de su señor, el dios Sol y de su carácter voluble. Las olas se agitaron en la superficie, mientras que los Generales de Kraken y Siren intercambiaron miradas de alerta, si Poseidón decidía comenzar una nueva Guerra Santa, tenían que acelerar los ajustes que desde que volvieron a la vida estaban implementando en sus ejércitos. - ¿Qué es tan preciado para Atenea que no puede ceder?

\- Mi Señor- Siren tomó la palabra, a sabiendas de que lo que diría podría encolerizar aún más a su Señor, se atrevió a armarse de valor. Después de todo, era el Comandante General de los Ejércitos de Poseidón. - Lo que Apolo quiere,- dio una mirada fugaz a Kraken, que desvió la mirada y apretó los ojos bajo los mechones de cabello verde. - es una de las Santas de Atenea, pero la diosa no pretende entregar a la chica.

\- ¡Inaudito!- María se estremeció con un nuevo y más violento estallido del Cosmo del Rey de los Mares. - Preparad los ejércitos, no pretendo esperar que Apolo tome represalias en contra nuestra.- Ambos Generales asintieron, hicieron una reverencia militar y se dieron la vuelta para salir del Salón. Caminaron entre varias columnas hasta que se alejaron prudentemente del Salón del Trono.

\- En casos como éstos, extraño a Julián.- Sorrento suspiró, echándose contra una columna. Isaak sonrió amargamente, pero no respondió. - ¿E-estás bien?- preguntó con timidez.

\- Sí.

\- Eres mal mentiroso.- Siren protestó, todavía apoyado contra la columna.

\- Estoy bien, Siren.- Insistió Isaak, conteniéndose para no alzar la voz en exasperación. Sorrento, junto a Yan -uno de sus subordinados-, eran las únicas personas que podía considerar como amigos en Atlantis, pero sólo Aimée sabía romper las barreras hacia su corazón y obligarle a hablar de cómo se sentía, y ahora que ella no estaba en su futuro por culpa de Kanon, nadie podría hacer semejante hazaña.

Un pesado silencio cayó entre ambos, sólo interrumpido por el sonido de las olas agitándose en la superficie una vez más. Siren se irguió, apoyó una mano en el hombro de Kraken y avanzó, rumbo al Pilar del Pacífico Sur.

\- Supongo entonces que es momento de que los Generales hablemos seriamente, tenemos un ejército que preparar.- Isaak asintió y tragó en seco. Cuando Siren estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharle, asestó un puñetazo frustrado contra el suelo. Se dio la vuelta rumbo a su Pilar, los Capitanes y Marinas a su cargo debían estar alerta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegué a mi cabaña a trompicones, dando rodeos por todos los vericuetos que conocía, tardé más que de costumbre en llegar, pero no podía ni quería encontrarme con nadie. Todavía estaba llorando, las manos me temblaban y la razón estaba completamente nublada. Cerré la puerta con cerrojo y me eché en mi cama apretando los puños, abrazando la almohada, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, el colgante de Mjölmir salió de mi camisa y me aferré a él hasta casi reventarlo.

La cabeza me dolía, la conciencia susurraba palabras recriminatorias que no ayudaban, y al final, me sentía vacía. Eva hablaba a mi Cosmo con insistencia pero logré bloquear por un rato el suyo. Podía haber pasado el resto de la tarde rumiando mi propio dolor y sumergirme en la autocompasión, pero la voz del Patriarca en mi cabeza, ordenando presentarme ante él de inmediato, me obligó a arrinconar y abortar mis planes iniciales. Tomé un largo sorbo de té caliente y me limpie la cara, me cambié de ropas y vestí a Cetus, que me abrazaba con su Cosmo, su voz cósmica, andrógina, pero dulce me decía que fuera fuerte, que me refugiara en el inmenso amor de Atenea y en mi misión como Santa.

Volví a atravesar los mismos caminos escurridizos hasta que llegué a la entrada de las Doce Casas. Ascendí las escaleras con algo de recelo al comprobar, uno a uno, que los Doce Templos estaban vacíos. En Piscis sentí un ataque de pánico, mi conciencia había regresado para atormentarme con ideas nefastas acerca de traición, sangre, dolor y lágrimas.

El Guardia no tuvo que anunciarme, abrió la puerta y me permitió el paso sin tener que esperar una orden directa. Me congelé en la entrada, junto al Patriarca, la diosa estaba sentada con el semblante lívido, era evidente la preocupación. Delante de ellos, los Doce Santos Dorados en dos filas, frente a frente, esta audiencia era conmigo y con todos ellos. Respiré un par de veces y, enmascarando mi semblante y emociones lo mejor que pude, avancé tratando de no perder la compostura.

Atravesé a los Santos Dorados, busqué la mirada de Aldebarán pero no me miró en ningún momento y me hinqué ante el Patriarca y la diosa. El viejo lemuriano tenía una mirada severa, y las miradas de los Santos de Oro en mi espalda me ponían nerviosa, sólo la diosa trató de sonreír.

\- Aimée de Cetus, - dijo, con toda severidad. - Te he llamado porque Poseidón ha roto su alianza con El Santuario. - Asentí, apretando los puños con fuerza, tallándome con el fino metal de los guanteletes de Cetus y el suelo de mármol. - Debemos destacar tu labor como diplomática, pero se han cometido algunas indiscreciones que no podemos pasar por alto. - Las manos se me pusieron frías y sudorosas, tragué en seco y busqué acallar, por tercera vez, la voz de mi conciencia. - Dime, Aimée, ¿cómo se han enterado en Atlantis que Marah y Kanon han contraído nupcias?

Relaté lo que pasó el día que Marah fue a despedirse a mi cabaña cuando partía para su luna de miel en Oriente Medio, cuidando de no revelar demasiado qué tanto me visitaba Isaak. Pronunciar su nombre me quebró la voz, tuve que hacer una pausa para controlar mis emociones antes de continuar.

\- Ya veo, sin embargo, ¿por qué permitiste que el General de Kraken comunicara la noticia a Poseidón? Es era tú responsabilidad como agente diplomático. - Agaché la mirada, realmente nunca había contemplado esa posibilidad hasta el momento en el que Isaak volvió de Atlantis y terminó conmigo.

\- Su Santidad, yo... realmente no pensé que el matrimonio de Marah sería la excusa perfecta para que Posiedón presionara hasta romper el acuerdo.

Detrás mío, los comentarios de los Santos de Oro me ponían los nervios de punta, todos ellos escandalizados, molestos. No escuchaba nada en particular, sólo el ruido de sus voces por lo bajo, el metal rechinando cuando hacían algún movimiento y todo el peso de su autoridad y rango sobre el mío, era tormentoso estar ahí, entre la élite de la Orden y los altos mandos, acusada de revelar información confidencial al enemigo.

\- Era de esperarse.- La voz de Camus se alzó sobre la de sus compañeros, lo miré de reojo, su mirada fría y severa estaba puesta sobre mí. - Era de esperar que ésto pasara, Aimée es una Santa inexperta para éstos asuntos. - Me di la vuelta y apreté los ojos nuevamente, pero no pude contener las lágrimas, mi debilidad había desencadenado ésta ruptura y estábamos a un paso de una nueva guerra Santa por mi culpa. – Aimée no es lo suficientemente dura de corazón aún para manejar éstos asuntos.

\- Un momento, Camus. - Aldebarán interrumpió. - Es injusto demeritar todo el trabajo de mi estudiante por un error, por más grave que ésta sea.

\- Estamos de cara a una nueva Guerra Santa, Aldebarán, aquí no hay espacio para sentimentalismo. - Respondió Saga.

\- Saga, tiene razón- Intervino Aioria.

Claro, como si todo ésto no hubiese sucedido, en primer lugar, porque Apolo iba tras de Marah, Aioria era tan conveniente, y mientras nosotros estábamos aquí, en medio de un quebradero de sesos, ella y el _vitun urpo _de Kanon, disfrutaban días felices y tranquilos fuera del Santuario y ajenos a todo esto; y eso a Leo no le hacía del todo feliz, pero cuando de su estudiante se trataba, la defendía con garras y colmillos, como hacía Aldebarán conmigo en éstos momentos.

\- Además, tu estudiante tenía una relación con el General Kraken, Aldebarán, esto se nos salió de las manos por permisivos. – Volvió a acotar el Santo de Géminis, a quién nunca antes había ofendido con mis actos de alguna manera, miré de reojo y mi mirada se chocó con la suya, severa y molesta. Otra ronda de lágrimas atravesó mi rostro, para ese entonces, había a la vista del Patriarca un surco de gotas pequeñitas que caían de mis mejillas al suelo. Ni él ni Atenea habían intervenido, tal vez dejando que sus Santos expresaran su sentir frente a la nueva amenaza que teníamos a la vista, yo sólo rogaba porque ésta pesadilla terminara de una buena vez.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?- replicó Aldebarán. - ¿Acaso crees que esto no estaba bajo supervisión del Patriarca y Nuestra Señora? Eres muy ingenuo de pensar así.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando?- Rugió de nuevo Saga.

\- ¡Basta! - Intervino Aioros, haciendo que todos en el salón se sobresaltaran con su grito. - Discutiendo así no vamos a solucionar nada. De nada sirve echar toda el agua sucia a la Santa de Cetus. Estamos en éste punto porque, de todos modos Poseidón no quiso cooperar, y son el Patriarca y Su Gracia quienes deben decidir cuál es el paso a seguir.

Me limpié discretamente las lágrimas, las palabras de Aioros habían calado hondo en sus demás compañeros, pues un silencio sepulcral fue lo único presente en ese salón. Hasta ese momento, pensé que alguno de ellos pediría mi expulsión, hasta mi cabeza por traidora, porque aunque ninguno se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, yo sabía que eso era lo que pensaban. Meses atrás había sucedido con los demás Santos de Plata y habitantes del Santuario en general. Los Santos de Oro nunca se habían metido conmigo, a excepción de Kanon cuando Marah huyó a Londres y Camus, con quién mi relación nunca fue buena.

\- Gracias, Aioros. - Fue Atenea la que respondió, y luego se puso en pie, bajando con cuidado las escaleras hasta estar junto a mí, no me atreví a levantar la mirada. Su blanco peplo brillaba frente a mí por reflejo de las luces altas del salón, y olía a flores, a rocío de la mañana, era un olor difícil de describir pero era agradable, dulce. - Debemos estar atentos, la vida de una de nuestras Santas depende de lo unidos que estemos en éste momento. Aimée, - se inclinó junto a mí y me vi forzada a mirarla. - haz hecho una labor maravillosa, el ser Santo no implica que no puedas poseer un el corazón noble y amoroso, es mi deseo que sientas y creas que ésta situación no ha sido culpa tuya, Poseidón y Apolo llevan mucho tiempo presionándonos, tarde o temprano algo así iba a suceder.

Apoyó su mano sobre mi mejilla, asentí, dándole las gracias. Se puso en pie y regresó a su trono, entregándole la palabra a Shion nuevamente.

\- Sólo tomaremos medidas preventivas, Apolo podría aprovechar la coyuntura para atacar, es por eso que debemos reforzar la seguridad de todo el Santuario, de Rodorio y los demás pueblos alrededor. Tendremos anillos de seguridad en varios niveles. Mientras tanto, Aimée, pronto partirás para Asgard, debemos lograr que Hilda nos respalde abiertamente.

Me quedé de piedra mirando al Patriarca, luego asentí, sorprendida por el nuevo voto de confianza que depositaban en mí. Con un gesto de su mano, indicó a los Santos Dorados que se retiraran, y uno a uno, rompieron filas y se encaminaron hacia la puerta. Cuando el último de ellos salió, volví mi mirada a Shion otra vez.

\- Maestro, Atenea, perdónenme, por favor. – Rogué, con la voz entrecortada, dejándome caer sobre ambas rodillas. – Jamás pensé que mi situación se saldría de control, yo… yo nunca le revelé información confidencial a Isaak, lo juro por mi propia vida.

Atenea volvió a tomarme el rostro con ambas manos, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas que quedaba en mi cara.

\- Lo sabemos, Aimée. Cuando María, la sacerdotisa de Poseidón, vino a vernos, ya ellos sabían qué deseaba Apolo.

\- Lo que no saben es para qué, hija. Es debemos mantenerlo con el mayor celo, si han de saberlo, no será por nosotros que Marah peligre- Continuó Shion. – Sin embargo, Aimée, debes ser más discreta de ahora en adelante, es probable que en Asgard te encuentres de nuevo con Kraken o con cualquiera de las Marinas, no necesito recordarte que estamos ad portas de una Guerra Santa.

\- Sí señor.

\- Las presiones de Apolo serán mayores ahora que Poseidón ha dejado de apoyarnos, debemos averiguar de alguna forma qué lo ha hecho tomar esa determinación, pero eso ya será trabajo de los Santos de Oro. Eso es todo.

\- Gracias, Maestro, Atenea… - Me incliné hasta apoyar mi cabeza en el suelo, en verdad les estaba agradecida. Me puse en pie y abandoné el salón con parsimonia, algo me decía que mi regreso a casa iba a estar lleno de reproches y palabras duras por parte de los Santos de Oro y yo no estaba preparada para ello, hacía unas horas que mi burbuja de felicidad se había estallado con violencia, y desde entonces, todo había sido una espiral de malos momentos.

En la antesala, el guardia no me miró, pero tampoco me dijo nada para mi alivio. Salí muy despacio de ahí, seguí firme en mi empeño de no querer atravesar las Doce Casas en ese momento, me apoyé contra una columna y escondí la cabeza entre los brazos. Un golpecito en mi hombro me obligó a levantar la cabeza.

\- _¿Menina?_\- La voz de Aldebarán se escuchaba preocupada más que molesta.

\- _Hei_, Maestro.- Dije en un hilito de voz, su enorme figura se sentó junto a mí en el primer escalón que encontró.

\- Ignóralos, para ellos es fácil juzgar. – Sus grandes manos tomaron una de las mías con firmeza. – Lo digo en serio, _menina_, desde que te vi entrar supe que no estabas bien, y lo que se dijo en ese salón no ayudó en absoluto, ¿o me equivoco?

\- Para nada Maestro, me siento muy mal. Isaak cree que es mi culpa por cubrir a Marah, estaba tan molesto…- Rompí a llorar otra vez, como si lo mucho que había llorado en el claro, en mi casa y frente al Patriarca no hubiese bastado para mitigar el dolor que sentía. – A veces siento que tiene razón, yo… él siempre decía que mis amistades estaban por encima de él, pero no es cierto, Maestro, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?

\- Aimée,- dijo muy serio. – Deja de quebrarte la cabeza con lo que sea que te haya dicho Isaak, ya basta, te lastimas. Además, si estaba tan herido como dices, muy probablemente mañana se arrepienta de todo lo que te dijo. La ira es pésima consejera.

Volví a sollozar pero esta vez, Aldebarán me obligó a apoyarme en su costado, el frío de la armadura de Tauro era reconfortante, y en el metal podía ver mi propio reflejo, con los ojos inflamados y el semblante triste, ni yo me reconocía viéndome ahí. Los brazos de mi maestro me sostuvieron, hasta que se me pasó el llanto. Se puso en pie y me obligó a levantarme.

\- Vamos, te acompañaré hasta Tauro, no voy a permitir que ninguno de éstos idiotas la tome contigo.

\- No… Maestro, no discuta con nadie por mí, ya escuchó a Saga.

\- ¿Y no es por los caprichos de su hermano que estamos metidos en ésto? Saga no tiene autoridad para hablar, Aimée.

\- Pero… usted mismo me dijo antes que Atenea los quería a su lado, y todo eso Maestro.

\- Pero nada, Aimée. Una cosa es que Atenea los perdone, que haya depositado su confianza en ese par nuevamente, pero eso no los excluye, al menos a Kanon en lo que a Marah respecta, y a Saga por seguirle el juego.

\- No sé.

\- No importa, vamos, Camille debe estar esperándonos.

Así fue como Aldebarán me obligó a tomar el camino de regreso a mi cabaña a través de las Doce Casas. Me llevaba de la mano como una niña pequeña, a rastras. Afrodita no se interesó por nosotros en ninguna medida, así que Piscis fue un descanso. En Acuario, sin embargo, Camus nos franqueó el paso por más que Aldebarán trató de esquivarlo.

\- Se lo advertí a Isaak, y no me escuchó, y tú tampoco, _mademoiselle_. Como guerreros, ustedes dejaron que los sentimientos nublaran su razón, y estamos por entrar a una Guerra Santa por ese descuido.

\- Silencio, Camus. – Gruñó Aldebarán, moviéndolo a un lado y arrastrándome con él en el proceso.

\- Yo no enseño a mis estudiantes a despojarse de sus sentimientos por nada, Aimée. Espero que esta vez lo aprendas.

Volteé a mirar a Camus pero no fui capaz de decirle nada, su rostro inexpresivo me llenaba de ira, como si no fuera humano. Él no podía entender absolutamente nada, nadie podía. Isaak y yo teníamos una historia común antes, y si bien no lo sabíamos cuando nos conocimos, eso también pesaba en nuestro historial, no era tan sencillo como cerrar los ojos e imaginar que nada había sucedido. De todas formas, era un despropósito tratar de razonar con el Santo de Acuario.

En Capricornio, el silencio y la ausencia de Shura nos permitió pasar, al igual que en Sagitario. En Scorpio, Milo estaba de mejor ánimo. Se nos unió en la salida y nos acompañó hasta la entrada hablando alegremente del clima y de cualquier estupidez que se le ocurrió. Aldebarán no me soltó un solo segundo, y cuando salimos de allí, su atenta mirada nos siguió hasta que entramos a Libra. En Virgo, Leo y Cáncer, no tuvimos mayorescontratiemposs. Cuando pisamos Géminis, planté mis pies en el suelo sin deseos de ingresar a la Tercera Casa y al Laberinto de su dueño.

\- No seas necia, vamos, Aimée.

\- No, Maestro, es que…

Aldebarán logró arrastrarme hasta la mitad del Templo, pasamos sin dificultad, para mi infinito alivio. El Tercer Templo siempre representaba para mí, una fuente inagotable de ansiedad y recelo del que no lograba despojarme, ni siquiera estando Kanon ausente. Y con Saga, menos, muy en el fondo, al igual que la mayoría de Santos, Géminis inspiraba respeto, por más atrocidades que hubiese cometido como Ares y por más mitos que le rodearan, él tenía un aura autoritaria natural que obligaba a respetarle de una u otra forma. Ya en Tauro, volví a dejarme caer sobre una columna, buscando desacelerar mi corazón, no quería tener que enfrentar los Doce Templos en el futuro cercano, al menos hasta que mi maltrecho corazón estuviera en mejores condiciones. Aldebarán me soltó, resignado y se perdió entre los pasillos lo que me pareció una eternidad, eché la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando que el frío del mármol me ayudara a mitigar el dolor de cabeza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En Atlantis, los seis Generales estaban reunidos en uno de los salones adyacentes a aquel en el que el trono de Poseidón permanecía vacío. El aura del dios no había vuelto a refunfuñar órdenes, para alivio de Sorrento, principalmente. Julián había regresado al Reino Marino, y aunque no era él completamente, el cambio de tono en las órdenes que se impartían era apenas suficiente. Sentados frente a frente, Julián, Tethys y los Generales revisaban los planes de contingencia para proteger el fondo del mar.

\- Apolo ha anunciado una nueva visita, así que es cuestión de tiempo.- Dijo Sorrento.

\- ¿Pero, por qué es tan importante esa muchacha? – Preguntó Krishna, mirando al general de Kraken quien tenía la vista sobre la mesa, los brazos cruzados y no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde que se reunieran. – Tú debes saber, Isaak. Aldo tuviste que haber sonsacado de Aimée.- Kraken alzó la vista furioso, con deseos de asestar un golpe mortal a Crisaor por la ofensa tan grande que acaba de soltar de sus labios, su lealtad estaba con Poseidón, pero nunca se hubiera atrevido a jugar con los sentimientos de Aimée para sacarle información, ella tampoco y ese era el acuerdo al que habían llegado, la sola idea le asqueaba. A duras penas se había enterado de que era la amiga de Aimée lo que Apolo quería, pero desconocía porqué esa muchacha pequeña y menuda, sin ninguna gracia aparente, suscitaba tanto interés para el dios Sol, para él era sólo la amante de Kanon, o lo que fueran, no era de su interés, y entre menos supiera del asunto, menos razones tendría para odiarla a ella también.

\- He dicho todo lo que sabía, Krishna. – Replicó, acudiendo a todo su autocontrol. Le irritaba las miradas preocupadas que recibía de Sorrento y de Julián, y le fastidiaba la sonrisa burlona en los labios de Tethys. – No conozco el motivo por el cual esa chica es tan importante para Apolo, haríamos bien en insistir a su mensajero la próxima vez.

Kaysa hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por entrar en la mente de Kraken, para él, el joven General mentía vilmente, sobre todo porque fingía una tranquilidad pasmosa. Pero él, ávido lector de los corazones humanos, tenía el presentimiento de que debajo de esa capa de tranquilidad e indiferencia, Kraken estaba desmoronándose, sabía de sobra, lo había leído en su mente meses atrás, lo mucho que adoraba a la Santa de Cetus, y el que su señor les prohibiera cualquier trato con los habitantes de El Santuario, tenía que ser una estocada difícil de evadir. Isaak se sintió observado en demasía por sus compañeros, se revolvió incómodo en su asiento y volvió la mirada al centro de la mesa.

\- He logrado que Apolo acepte informarnos qué es tan especial, pero mientras tanto, no podemos descuidar a Asgard. Ya enviaron una misiva, pero no podemos permitir que ésta alianza termine también. – El tono de Julián era enfático, era una cuestión de vida o muerte el que su trato con las tierras del Norte continuara a pesar del Santuario. Confiaba en que, una vez Apolo se calmase, Saori y él pudieran reparar un poco esas relaciones, además, confiaba en la diplomacia de María, y del viejo Patriarca.

Hilda, no obstante, era otro asunto. Estaban cerca de poder devolver el Anillo de los Nibelungos a sus dueños, y eso les daba algo de terreno abonado para continuar. Con lo limitado de su poder, había logrado controlar las olas embravecidas que había dejado Poseidón, y que por poco le cuestan varios millones de euros de paso. Suspiró, y volvió su atención en Isaak nuevamente.

\- Isaak, - El aludido alzó la vista, escuchando con atención. - ¿Qué tan listos están los trabajos del Ártico? Debemos terminarlos pronto, Hilda profesa una fidelidad y gratitud desmedida a Atenea.

\- Estamos en un setenta por ciento, en un par de meses, aproximadamente, estaría listo el Pilar.

\- Muy bien, entonces será tu prioridad supervisar que así sea. – Asintió. – Sorrento, deberás regresar al Santuario y entregar una carta, que en su momento te daré, para Atenea. Sólo ella debe leerla.

\- ¿Y por qué no envías a Isaak?- Intervino Tethys, tres miradas la fulminaron al instante.

\- Parece que no me escuchas, Tethys querida. Necesito a Isaak fortaleciendo los lazos con Asgard a toda costa, de Grecia nos encargaremos después. – El mohín divertido de la sirena no pasó desapercibido, Sorrento se aclaró la garganta, para tomar la palabra y desviando rápidamente la conversación de Isaak hacia su persona.

\- Por otro lado, es prudente instalar anillos de seguridad en todos los pilares. Cada uno de nosotros debe escoger los mejores de sus hombres y tenerlos dispuestos como avanzada en caso de que Atlantis sea presa de un ataque. Una desventaja de las negociaciones es que Asgard y El Santuario tienen alguna idea de nuestras debilidades.

\- Nosotros también conocemos las suyas, Siren.

\- Lo sé, Bian, pero no quiero arriesgarme. No voy a permitir que se repita la historia con los Santos de Atenea, no pienso arriesgar a ningún hombre a menos que sea necesario, y ésta vez estamos mejor equipados de personal. – Hipocampo asintió, complacido con la respuesta. Para todos había sido la decisión más lógica el que Julián hubiese entregado el mando a Sorrento, él no era tirano como Kanon, y su carácter tranquilo y meticuloso daba a todos la seguridad de que no tomaría decisiones a la ligera.

\- Muy bien, entonces, ¿cómo debemos disponer a nuestros hombres? Tendrás los míos en cuestión de minutos. – Intervino Eo.

\- Por ahora, cada anillo estará en su respectivo océano. Nosotros nos encargaremos, como se espera, de los Pilares, y los anillos de seguridad estarán dispuestos antes y después de cada Pilar.

\- Entonces que así sea,- dijo Julián, poniéndose en pie. – Trataré de comunicarme con Hilda, y Siren, necesito que me mantengas informado, el mensajero de Apolo se aparecerá por aquí en cualquier momento.- Y con eso, se retiró del salón, dejándoles allí. De nuevo, todos centraron su atención en Kraken, quien ni corto ni perezoso, se puso en pie para retirarse, no estaba dispuesto a ser sometido a un interrogatorio en el que no soltaría nada, excepto, toneladas de veneno y mal humor.

\- Siren, tendrás a mis hombres listos en unas horas. – Salió rápidamente, dejando a sus compañeros con las preguntas por formular, todos, a su manera, tenían interés de escucharle decir algo respecto a la ruptura de relaciones con El Santuario, pero también conocían su temperamento parco y reservado.

\- Se nos escapó.- Dijo Kaysa con algo de pesar.

\- Que el mar nos ampare. – Remató Bian, negando rotundamente con la cabeza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?- El té de hierbas de Camille era una maravilla, siempre hacía un poco y casi siempre estaba caliente en la cocina de Tauro. Junto al té, me había dado unas galletitas, a saber de dónde habrían salido, mientras que miraba para las paredes, incómoda, sin saber muy bien cómo abordarme.

\- No, lo siento. – Me encogí de hombros, bebiendo otro sorbo, disfrutando el sabor dulce y amargo de la bebida, dejando que me llenara la boca y me nublara el resto de los sentidos.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

\- No lo sé, fue… horrible, Camille. – Agaché la mirada, pero Camille fue más rápida, volvió a tomarme de la barbilla, obligándome a mirarla.

\- _Koritsi Mou_, amar también duele, sobre todo cuando estás en medio de una situación política tan complicada.

\- Suenas como mi tutora del orfanato. – Le dije, limpiándome una lágrima furtiva y la nariz, que ya estaba roja de tanto llorar. – Me decía igual cuando trataba de consolarme después de una pesadilla.

\- Entonces considérate afortunada.

\- ¿Ahora mismo?

\- No, ahora mismo tienes permiso para sentirte como desees.

Le sonreí, al menos Camille trataba de darme ánimos, agradecí que hiciera parte de mi vida en estos momentos.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - la voz de Eva me sobresaltó, no esperaba que me buscara en Tauro, la hacía en su cabaña o cerca entrenando. Camille le indicó que se sentara y le ofreció un taza de té que aceptó gustosa, y se lo bebió de inmediato, luego me quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara.

\- Vas a estar bien, chavala. - Traté de contenerme pero al apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro, un par de lágrimas volvieron a escapárseme.

\- No lo sé, Eva. Me duele, - dije apretanďo el puño sobre mi corazón, - duele mucho, y no quiero sentirme así.

Eva enrolló sus dedos en mi cabello, jugando con él mientras me atrapaba en un abrazo fuerte que devolví con la misma fuerza. Camille volvió a sus labores pero me apretó el hombro suavemente cuando pasó a mi lado.

\- Estarás bien, ¿ya Marah lo sabe? - Negué con la cabeza y mi mirada se endureció.

\- No quiero hablar con ella, estamos así por su culpa.

Eva se retiró un poco para observarme con las cejas muy alzadas, pero no dìjo nada. Volvió a quitarme el flequillo de la cara.

\- Venga, la pobre no debe de saber. - trató de conciliar la Santa de Sagitta.

\- Claro que no, ni ella ni ese imbécil de Kanon pensaron en las consecuencias de su matrimonio, y apuesto que él sí sabía lo que iba a pasar y no le importó.- Solté el puño contra la mesa, que se elevó levemente por el golpe.

Eva solo atinó a alzar la mirada hacia a mi, tal vez incómoda de sentirse en medio de lo que sería una pelea entre Marah y yo a su regreso. Me tomó de la mano.

\- Tal vez, pero ahora no hay manera de saberlo, trata de calmarte.

Volví a darle un apretón a Eva antes de ponerme en pie. Le di un besito en la frente y le prometí que nos veríamos pronto, tenía que poner en orden los documentos sobre Poseidón y tener a la mano todo lo que tuviera que ver con Asgard.

Abrí mi clóset y lo primero que vi fueron un par de camisas limpias de Isaak. Una negra sin mangas, de sus favoritas, y una blanca, que casi siempre usaba yo después de que él se la quitara. La tomé entre las manos y la abracé con fuerza, besándola con devoción; mi Isaak, mi amado Isaak ya no estaría junto a mi en las noches frias, ni en aquellas en las que el verano era tan intenso que nos entreteníamos metidos en la bañera con agua fría o contándonos historias, con los pies entrelazados, pero sin sábanas ni cobijas, o haciéndonos arrumacos o contando chistes. Ahora, todo eso era parte de un pasado que pronto sería remoto. Ahora éramos enemigos, dos polos opuestos que sólo se encontrarían colisionando en la defensa de nuestras respectivas causas. Guardé las camisas en el rincón menos usado del clóset y seguí con lo que tenía por misión: Asgard.

Los asgardianos habían demostrado ser personas tranquilas y amables, muy diferente a lo que se contaba de ellos en El Santuario. Para Hilda, la diplomacia era una obligación con la que debían cumplir sus súbditos, de modo que la paz que durante siglos había reinado en las gélidas tierras del Norte, se mantuviera intacta. A excepción del incidente con Poseidón en la guerra contra Atenea, nada había alterado esa paz, pero no estaba de más buscar el apoyo directo, el problema era que Hilda no iba a quedar en medio de una pelea de poderes entre dos dioses griegos, yo sabía que no iba a tenerlo nada fácil allí, una vez lo intenté pero la sacerdotisa de Odín rechazó la propuesta con habilidad. No obstante, El Santuario disponía de mayor fuerza en hombres que Atlantis, lo que podía verse como una ventaja, de necesitar protección, Atenea no dudaría en enviar a algunos de sus guerreros. Volteé varias páginas pero desistí cuando, a la mitad del tercer documento, no tenía idea de lo que estaba leyendo, no tenía sentido obligarme a vivir como si nada hubiera pasado, tenía el corazón roto, estaba resentida con los implicados y odiaba no poder tener la capacidad de decidir sobre mi propia vida, como yo hubiese querido que fuera, pero, ¿qué sentido tenía? Mi devoción a Atenea era tan fuerte como mi amor por Isaak, pero, no tenía manera de equilibrar esa balanza, menos aún cuando para Isaak la lealtad a Poseidón estaba por encima de nosotros, y no podía culparle demasiado, Poseidón le había salvado la vida, le había dado una armadura, un lugar al cual pertenecer y luego de la batalla contra los Santos de Bronce, le había dado una segunda vida, El Santuario, en cambio, representaba para él dolor, deshonra, y odio. Suspiré, echándome hacia atrás y tapandome los ojos con el codo, ¿podría alguna vez liberarse de ese sentimiento que no se molestaba en esconder?

Me levanté y preparé una mísera cena que consistía sólo en un pedazo de pan y agua, no me apetecía demasiado tomar algo más. Si así era como se sentía tener el corazón roto, no quería sentirlo, quise con todo el fervor no sentir absolutamente nada, conocer el secreto tras la indiferencia voluntaria de Camus hacia el mundo, de ser capaz de desligarme de cualquiera, pero yo era todo lo contrario, siempre había sido una niña consentida, mimada, y afortunada de alguna manera: mi madre había sido sustituía por Tarja, luego por Camille; los hermanos que nunca tuve llegaron con Eva, Marah y Crystal; Aldebarán era como mi padre, e Isaak era mi todo, él me había salvado la vida cuando nuestros padres murieron, cuidó de mí en el hospital, incluso estando separados en orfanatos distintos, lo siguió haciendo hasta que se fue a entrenar a Siberia, y cuando reapareció en mi vida, me dio la oportunidad de saber qué se sentía amar a alguien, entregarse a alguien por completo, vivir esa complicidad de amigos y amantes que sólo la química nos permitía tener, a pesar de los problemas, las protestas de ambos santuarios, de la desconfianza, habíamos superado todo, hasta que Apolo se alzó como una sombra en las vidas de todos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¡Oye, oye, con cuidado!

\- Estamos entrenando, _sorsa_, no pidas misericordia.

\- Dame un respiro por lo menos, este calor es demasiado- Solté la carcajada cuando Hyoga chilló para que termináramos nuestro entrenamiento y nos refugiáramos en una sombra.

\- No hemos terminado de entrenar.

\- Busca otro conejillo de indias, Aimée.- Sonreí con pesadez, me senté junto a él en un sombra donde vi entrar a Eva y tomar su posición de combate, mientras Marín, frente a ella, esperaba con pasividad, en lo que era en realidad su pose defensiva. Ambas se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, encajándose los puños en el hombro y brazo de cada una, En las gradas, los nuevos aprendices vitoreaban a la que consideraban su favorita, yo me perdí en mis pensamientos, mi mirada estaba fija en la arena, siguiendo los movimientos de Eva, que parecía bailando, esquivaba a Marín con saltos gráciles y elegantes; pero en realidad no miraba nada al mismo tiempo, tanto así que Hyoga tuvo que zarandearme por el hombro.

\- Tierra llamando a Aimée, ¿qué tal el viaje a la luna?

\- Desastrozo.

\- Oye...

\- Lo siento, Hyoga, ¿podrías repetirme lo que me estabas diciendo?

Hyoga miró unos minutos a la arena, paseó sus ojos por todo el lugar, buscando caras conocidas, se detuvo en los otros Santos de Bronce que estaban unas gradas más arriba. Jabú alzó el brazo a modo de saludo, ambos respondimos de la misma manera, alzando el brazo discretamente, después, su mirada bajó a encontrarse con la mía y la retiré por reflejo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- No.

\- ¿Has hablado con Isaak?

\- N-no... no quiere hablarme.- Los ojos de Hyoga se abrieron como platos, se inclinó un poco más hacia a mí y comenzó a susurrar.

\- ¿Lo intentaste?

\- No, me dejó muy claro que lo nuestro se terminaba, Hyoga.- Y aunque no rompí en llanto, la voz sí se me quebró, el Cisne, muy en contra de su habitual ser, pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro y me abrazó unos segundos, luego de los cuales me soltó y adornó su rostro con una sonrisa triunfal.

\- Y tu le crees, Aimée, ¡por favor! Isaak es experto en fingir que algo no le importa aunque le destruya por dentro.

\- Ha cambiado, Hyoga, antes no era así, antes...

\- Antes no estaba lleno de odio- completó. - Pero no te confundas, él siempre ha sido de opiniones inamovibles, siempre ha sido llevado de su parecer, y siempre, aunque lo niegue, ha tenido un gran corazón que se empeña en esconder.

Shaina entró al Coliseo junto al nuevo Perseo, escondí la cara entre las rodillas antes de soportar sus miradas directamente. Parecía casi feliz, la muy ponzoñosa, y entró directo a interrumpir el entrenamiento de Eva y Marín para abrirse paso entre los nuevos aprendices. Ella y Perseo comenzaron a luchar, dando un espectáculo lleno de Cosmo y luces, mucho más atractivo visualmente para los nuevos. Pobrecillos, no sabían lo que les esperaba, y Ophiuco parecía disfrutar de la atención que su espectáculo llamaba.

Eva llegó despavorida a refugiarse en la sombra junto a nosotros, pero su mirada no se apartaba de Perseo. Denes seguía siendo una pesadilla para ella, era obvio, le di un codazo y tuvo que voltear a verme. Sonrió a Hyoga, y luego apoyó su frente en mi hombro, pasé el brazo por encima de su cabeza y ella me abrazó por la cintura.

\- ¿Mejor?- Me encogí de hombros. - Venga, bonita, estarás bien, ¿verdad, Cisne?- Hyoga sólo asintió, algo intimidado por la familiaridad con la que Eva y yo nos tratábamos.

Eva se estremeció cuando Perseo pasó a nuestro lado y se plantó, cuan largo era, sobre una de las gradas por encima de donde estábamos nosotros, apoyando su cabeza sobre el regazo de una de las nuevas Santas, movía sus manos juguetonamente por sus piernas y torso. La chica se inclinó para besarlo y él acarició sus pechos con lascivia, una vez se separó de la chica, sin embargo, se puso pálido, se levantó en cuestión de segundos y salió huyendo, la chica tras él. Cuando detectamos el motivo de su súbito terror, vimos a Shura acercarse con cara de pocos amigos hasta que Eva se puso en pie y salió a su encuentro. Se saludaron con un abrazo cariñoso, y por sus gestos, casi estaba convencida de que Eva trataba de calmar su ira con el Santo de Perseo. Yo sabía que Shura conocía parte de los horrorres que había vivido Sagitta con él, pero desconocía qué había hecho que lo mirase con instintos asesinos cada vez que revoloteaba cerca de mi amiga. Viéndolos juntos, sentí una punzada en el corazón, retiré la mirada y me puse en pie.

\- Aimée...

Me detuve dando la espalda a Hyoga, quién también se había puesto en pie.

\- No puedo, Hyoga. Lo extraño demasiado como no sentirme desdichada, no me malinterpretes, pero quisiera poder estar así en estos momentos.

Me despedí rápidamente de Hyoga e hice señas a Eva que se despidió con desgano, triste de verme tan abatida.

Volví a mi cabaña y tras beber un largo sorbo de agua, tomé una respiración fuerte, llenando mis pulmones, encendí suavemente mi Cosmo y concentré todas mis energías en un punto sobre la Tierra que conocía de sobra.

"_¿Isaak?_"

Unos segundos interminables de silencio terminaron con mi resolución, mis manos sudaban, di un respingo cuando sentí su Cosmo vibrar con el mío.

"_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_"

Respondió, parco, indiferente y hasta molesto. Me mordí el labio, tratando de que el llanto que otra vez me nublaba los sentidos no se transmitiera a través de mi Cosmo.

"_Me niego a aceptar que ésto termine así, no puedo._"

"_No me dirijas la palabra, Aimée, esto se terminó, es todo lo que queda."_

"_Yo no sabía que ésto iba a pasar"_

Supliqué, y era cierto, no pensaba que nada de lo que estaba pasando fuera a suceder, estábamos tan cerca de lograr algo sin precedentes desde la Era del Mito, que me rehusé a ver las llamadas a tierra que la vida me estaba dando, y de pasó, pensé que podía hacerlos felices a todos. Proteger la felicidad de Marah y continuar con la mía.

"_Yo sí, y no me escuchaste. Desinteresadamente pensaste en la felicidad de tu amiga, y te olvidaste de la tuya, y malas noticias, Aimée, estábamos los dos en ésto."_

No fui capaz de contener por más tiempo las lágrimas. _"Ha sido Poseidón, el mismísimo Rey de los Mares insuflando su Cosmo en su Escama el que nos ha prohibido a todos so pena de muerte, continuar cualquier trato con Atenea... y eso te incluye a tí, Aimée"_

"_Isaak..." _

"_No digas nada más." _

Sentí su Cosmo desvanecerse lentamente, y me invadió una ola de pánico, no podía ser que de ser ésta la última vez que habláramos, fuera peleando de nuevo.

"_Kuuntele!" _supliqué, y aunque no recibí respuesta, sentí la llama leve de su Cosmo_ "Por favor perdóname, yo no quería ni sabía que ésto pasaría, por favor" _

"_Ei se mitään... kulta._"

Dijo al fin, y sólo entonces pude darme cuenta que tenía la voz quebrada, que estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo por no sonar débil hablando conmigo, de mantenerse inmutable a pesar de su explosión de ira del día anterior. Él también estaba derrumbado y todo ésto era responsabilidad de una sola persona: no podía perdonarla, no me sentía capaz de ignorar lo que Isaak decía, que su egoísmo y su reciente felicidad se tradujeron en desdicha y angustia para mí.

"_¿Podrás perdonarme?" _volví a suplicar, no entendía porqué tenía éste sentimiento de culpa tan arraigado dentro de mi pecho pero necesitaba que me perdonara por ingenua, por crédula, por egoísta.

"_En tiedä, ehkä en koskaan" _

Me sentí morir, pero me armé de valor una última vez.

"_Minä rakastan sinua." _Dije.

"_Debo irme"_

Y su Cosmo se desvaneció en segundos. Volví a echarme a llorar, apretando los puños y apretando los dientes, no podía, me negaba a aceptar que ésto estaba pasando, y él no podía perdonarme, estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera se molestó en responder a mí "te amo" como lo hacía siempre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N

**Korítsi Mou:** Mi niña.

**Kuuntele!:** Escúchame (finés)

**Ei se mitään:** No pasa nada

**Lopeta:** ¡Para!

**En tiedä, ehkä en koskaan:** no sé, quizás nunca


	31. Buried Alive by Love

11

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento, no gano nada con ella excepto la satisfacción de escribir sobre algo que me apasiona y matar tiempo de ocio con una gran amiga.

Disfruten la lectura.

::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 31: Buried Alive by Love**

\- Venga, Aimée, tienes que probar bocado.- Eva estaba parada en la puerta de mi cocina, con una cuchara de palo en la mano derecha y un trapo en mano izquierda, mientras que yo estaba sentada sobre la cama con varios documentos desparramados en un orden que sólo era claro para mí. La española, terca como sólo ella podía serlo, había insistido en preparar la cena para ambas en mi casa para asegurarse de que cenara. Después de esa última conversación con Isaak no había deseado intentar un nuevo acercamiento, de todas formas, me mortificaba la posibilidad de ponerle en peligro por tratar de solucionar las cosas con él en la distancia. Me escondí un par de días en mi casa, saliendo sólo a cumplir mis deberes, nada más, me había refugiado en mi cabaña entre montones de trabajo pendiente y muchos recuerdos por evitar.

\- Está bien, está bien. - Me senté en la mesa, y se me hizo agua la boca cuando el olor del plato de sopa y patatas al vapor inundó mi nariz. Eva me acompañó en la mesa y cenamos en silencio. Cuando terminé mi plato me di cuenta que Eva llevaba un buen rato mirándome sin reserva, rumiando algo en su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté al fin.

\- Marah, está por regresar...

Me llevé los dedos a las sienes, Marah era un tema que llevaba pensando durante esos días de confinamiento voluntario, y por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que el egoísmo de mi amiga me tenía sumida en la depresión más profunda. Y no era su culpa completa, pero deliberadamente había asumido el riesgo de casarse con Kanon y ni ella ni nosotros pensamos en las consecuencias que eso traería, pero, ¿alguien lo pensó? Maldije no estar del todo familiarizada con las costumbres griegas como para saber a qué atenerme. Miré a Eva, quien se había quedado muda otra vez esperando mi respuesta.

\- Ya lo sé, me ha contactado varias veces pero no quiero hablarle.

\- A mí también, no sé cómo responderle, no es justo contarle así. - Solté una sonrisa amarga, nada era justo para la pobre Marah. Apreté los ojos con los dedos, me levanté para limpiar la mesa. De repente, el Cosmo del Patriarca resonó con el nuestro ordenándonos acudir al Templo de Atenea de inmediato, dejamos los platos en el fregadero y nos pusimos en marcha. Grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando en el ascenso nos encontramos con Shaina, Marín, June y junto a nosotras, los demás Santos de Plata.

Entrando al salón, alguien me tomó de la mano. La alta figura de Crystal me recibió con una sonrisa que correspondí de la misma manera, me estrechó en un abrazo ligero y con Eva, entramos. El sitio estaba lleno en su totalidad, ni un alma cabía en ese sitio, estábamos todos los Santos de Plata. De reojo vi a Perseo examinándonos, rodé los ojos molesta.

\- ¿Eso que ha sido?- preguntó Crystal, curioso. Eva se aclaró la garganta fingiendo serenidad y se encogió de hombros, escondiéndose tras la figura del maestro de los hielos.

\- Es una larga historia, Maestro.- Crystal levantó las cejas y me moví para cerrarle la vista a Perseo. La puerta se abrió nuevamente, y ésta vez entraron los Santos Dorados, todos los miramos con curiosidad, y les abrimos paso para que se enfilaran junto al trono del Patriarca.

Shion ingresó al salón y todos, al tiempo, nos inclinamos en reverencia y permanecimos en el suelo hasta que Atenea también entró al salón, pero a diferencia del Patriarca, no se sentó en su trono. Se quedó de pie, en el centro de la escalera mirándonos con compasión, tratando de serenar a la parte humana que era tan propia en ella como su divinidad.

\- Mis queridos Santos...- dijo al fin. - Es doloroso para mí tener que anunciarles que debemos estar alertas y preparados para defendernos. - hizo una breve pausa, tomó aire y se tomó los dedos de las manos. - Hemos roto nuestra alianza con Atlantis por varias diferencias, y tenemos presiones desde el Olimpo.

Todos los Santos murmuraron e hicieron comentarios, llenando la sala con sus susurros. Agaché la cabeza apesadumbrada, Eva me tomó de la mano y cuando alcé la cabeza, los ojos de Crystal hacían las preguntas que su boca no se atrevía a formular. Todavía apretando la mano de Eva, traté de sonreírle a Crystal.

\- Queremos hablar esto con ustedes primero, ya que son la fuerza de mayor poder de toda la orden, de su trabajo arduo depende que los jóvenes aprendices y las aldeas de los alrededores no sufran daños colaterales. - Shion tomó la palabra, poniéndose en pie junto a Atenea. - No esperamos un ataque frontal, pero no podemos bajar la guardia.

\- Sí. - Dijimos todos al tiempo.

\- Tanto Poseidón como Apolo podrían intentar presionarnos. De ahora en adelante, nos dividiremos la vigilancia del Santuario. Los anillos de seguridad externos están cubiertos, pero debemos garantizar que todos estén protegidos. Conformaremos pequeños escuadrones que rotarán cada semana. - Shion bajó las escaleras y permaneció de pie frente a los Santos Dorados, intercambió miradas con Dokho de Libra antes de otear el lugar con sus ojos violeta. - Recibirán instrucciones precisas de las rondas de las cuales cada uno debe hacerse responsable.

\- Maestro, - intervino Shaina con la voz algo temblorosa. - ¿estamos a punto de entrar a una nueva Guerra Santa?

\- No Shaina, y esperamos que no sea el caso en el futuro. Sólo estamos tomando precauciones, las mismas que se han de estar tomando en Atlantis e incluso en Asgard.

\- Ustedes son mi razón de ser, - continuó la diosa. - Y es por esto que quiero conservarlos a todos y cada uno, estas precauciones nos permitirán responder con agilidad si algo pasa. Sin embargo, confío en que sólo tendremos que desplegar medidas preventivas. No os angustieis, no viviremos una guerra como la Hades si estamos alerta.

Tras la respuesta de la diosa, un pesado silencio sobrevino en el salón. Unos y otros se miraban, esperando que alguien más hiciera alguna otra pregunta. La misma diosa movía de un lado para otro sus ojos verdes, finalmente cerró los ojos.

\- Gracias, Maestro, Atenea.- concluyó Shaina.

\- Pueden retirarse.- La multitud comenzó a dispersarse, me di la vuelta para salir. - Aimée, espera por favor. - Pude ver que varios de los Santos de Plata se daban la vuelta con curiosidad, y otros murmuraban por lo bajo, molestos. Suspiré, si cuando éramos aliados había personas que desconfiaban de mí, no había motivo para que no lo hicieran ahora. Me despedí de Eva y permanecí de pie hasta que estuve a solas con el Patriarca y la diosa.

\- Aimée, queríamos saber si estabas bien, tu maestro nos ha hablado con preocupación.- Sonreí con timidez y dejé escapar una risita de mis labios. Aldebarán nunca cambiaría, y en lugar de ir a preguntarme directamente si estaba bien, había tanteado el terreno con los altos mandos, provocaba reírse a carcajadas, pero así era mi querido Maestro.

\- Mi señora, Su Santidad, agradezco que me procuren su cuidado. Honestamente, - dije suspirando para tratar de controlar un nuevo ataque de llanto,- siento un gran vacío, pero sé que estaré bien, más adelante...- me encogí de hombros.

\- Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que necesites, si la presión de Asgard es demasiada, haznoslo saber.

\- No, no, al contrario, - me apresuré a decir - pensar en el trabajo me ayuda a mantenerme serena. De verdad, muchas gracias.

Ambos asintieron y me dieron permiso para salir, y sin pensarlo me encontré de vuelta en la Calzada Zodiacal. Pasé corriendo casi hasta Capricornio, no tenía deseos de una nueva ronda de verdades _a la Camus_. En Tauro me detuve brevemente a saludar a Camille, y fui directo a buscar a mi Maestro, lo encontré en la planta alta junto al sitial de Tauro meditando; cuando me vio entrar casi se pone en pie de un salto, pero le indiqué que se quedara en loto y me senté junto a él en seiza, mirando al frente. La noche estaba aún clara y pronto el invierno llegaría... lo que hubiese dado por pasar un único invierno junto a Tarja, olvidándome de todo.

\- _Tudo bem, menina_?- Sonreí, volteando la mirada hacia mi Maestro.

\- Me hubieras preguntado antes de preocupar al patriarca, Maestro.- Aldebarán se puso rojo de la vergüenza y se rascó la cabeza, a leguas apenado. Puso su enorme mano sobre mi cabeza y me examinó por unos segundos.

\- Lo sé, sólo que no sabía cómo hacerlo, tampoco quería importunarte.

\- Ah, Aldebarán, lo último que harías tú sería importunarme. - Me apoyé en su brazo, con el otro me palmeó el hombro dándome aliento, cerré los ojos, dejando que esa expresión escasa de cariño me reconfortara, al menos un poco. - Pero no, no estoy bien, me duele, lo extraño, y no sé qué hacer para que ésto pare...

El abrazo de Aldebarán se hizo más fuerte, saqué uno de mis brazos y correspondí el gesto. Mi Maestro nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, pero no escatimaba en muestras afectuosas cuando así lo requería la situación. Uno de los grandes cambios que había tenido mi vida con la ausencia de Isaak en ella, era una ansiedad creciente en la que sólo pensaba que si él estaba a mi lado iba a estar bien. Con horror descubrí que me había vuelto dependiente a la presencia de Isaak rondando alrededor, haciéndome las cosas más sencillas, consultándole su opinión para la mayoría de cosas que hacía, etc., y ahora estaba otra vez por mi cuenta, sin saber qué hacer conmigo misma. Aldebarán me soltó y limpió el par de lagrimillas que caían por mi cara, le di las gracias y ya de pie, me incliné para darle un beso en la sien antes de salir corriendo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sorrento andaba de aquí para allá con impaciencia frente a la gran puerta que daba paso al Salón del Trono de Poseidón, y de allí, al Gran Soporte Principal. Estaba a la espera de órdenes por parte de Julián-Poseidón, y contaba con que el Ángel Teseo se fuera pronto, había venido con noticias por parte de Apolo, y su intuición susurraba que no eran buenas noticias. Frente a él, los demás Generales le miraban, igual de impacientes pero menos dispuestos a demostrarlo; para Atlantis el que Apolo metiera tanto sus narices en los dominios de su divino tío, era un quebradero de cabeza.

Tan sumergido estaba Sorrento en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó la presencia de María ni que ésta lo llamaba. La mujer se acercó y apoyó su mano sobre el hombre del General de Siren, que por acto reflejo se echó para atrás, pero de inmediato inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

\- Aún no tenemos noticias.- Dijo el joven, la mujer tomó una de sus mechones negros y lo enrolló entre sus dedos en un gesto nervioso. Sorrento la miró detenidamente, María era una mujer joven, tal vez de unos treinta años o menos, medianamente alta, de piel bronceada y ojos azules, era muy hermosa. Su mirada estaba teñida de preocupación infinita, con Atlantis y El Santuario de nuevo como enemigos, aunque no existiera una guerra declarada, había motivos de sobra para preocuparse.

\- ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Ya nosotros no podemos presionar a Atenea- Dijo en un susurro, casi suplicando. Sorrento apoyó su mano en el hombro de la vestal, pidiéndole que se calmara, ella asintió, por reflejo miró hacia los demás Generales, sus rostros no mostraban ningún gesto, pero todos se veían tensos. - Está bien, está bien.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, se dio la vuelta, miró de nuevo a Sorrento y se alejó de la puerta tan rápido como apareció. Sorrento volvió a su andar en círculos hasta que Isaak le tomó del brazo para que se detuviera.

\- Caminando así no vas a acelerar el tiempo, quédate quieto. - Isaak le soltó y se apoyó contra una columna, mirándole de reojo. Sorrento concedió dejando caer los hombros y un suspiro resignado, se apoyó contra la misma columna en la que estaba Isaak, pero en uno de los lados adyacentes y volteó el rostro para hablarle en voz baja.

\- Puedes hablar conmigo si quieres, ¿lo sabes? No te vas a morir por eso.

\- No necesito hablar de _eso_, Sorrento. Se acabó y punto. - Siseó dando el tema por terminado, Sorrento puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado. Isaak podía ser cabeza dura cuando se lo proponía, y lo sabía de sobra. Miró de reojo a los demás, todos habían intentado a su manera que Kraken soltara el tema, incluso habían tratado de llenarle el sistema de vodka, pero se habían embriagado todos primero que él, Sorrento había optado por insistir una última vez más, se daba por vencido. Si lo que Isaak quería era guardarse la rabia y el dolor para él, lo dejaría, siempre y cuando fuera el mismo guerrero de siempre, no tenía de otra.

Cuando Eo ideó el plan no tuvo en cuenta que Isaak era inmune al licor, o por lo menos, había ignorado la alta resistencia que éste tenía. Como buen nórdico, se calentaba dando sorbos de licor de vez en cuando cuando permanecía semanas enteras en su Pilar, ni hablar de Asgard.

\- ¡Por favor, cooperen!- Chistó Escylla cuando no encontró ninguna expresión de entusiasmo en Krishna. Miró a Sorrento que desvió la mirada, pero Bian y Kaysa no quitaban sus ojos de la botella que tenía en las manos.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Dijo Kaysa, visiblemente emocionado. Eo retiró la botella de su alcance y le indicó con el índice que se detuviera. Krishna trató de tomar la botella, pero Eo fue más rápido y se alejó un par de pasos.

\- Alto ahí, ésta belleza- alzó la botella- es para nuestro querido Kraken, a ver si nos cuenta por fin qué pasó.- Bian negó entre divertido y apenado. Tomó una de las sillas del salón y la arrastró junto a la mesa, Eo hizo lo mismo seguido por Krishna y Kaysa. Sorrento se quedó de pie junto al ventanal, con los brazos cruzados y distraído, sus ojos violeta se abrieron como platos cuando vio a los demás sentados en la mesa alrededor de la botella.

\- No puede ser...- Se frontó las sienes con insistencia, incrédulo. - No me voy a prestar para ésto.

\- No seas aguafiestas, Sorrento, míralo por el lado amable, - trató de conciliar Bian. - Haremos un brindis por nosotros, y pase lo que pase, estaremos en comunidad.

Siren rodó los ojos y se puso en pie, dispuesto a irse. Tomó la puerta para salir pero en ese momento entró Isaak empujado por Tethys, que lo hizo seguir a trompicones, devolviendo a Sorrento en el proceso hasta el centro de la sala.

\- Ustedes dos,- dijo Tethys, plantándose en la puerta y mirando a Siren y Kraken con insistencia- necesitamos relajarnos un momento, ¡así que abran esa botella de una buena vez!

Varias copas después, un muy ebrio Kaysa le susurró a Isaak el plan maestro de Eo para embriagarle para que soltara todo, además de hacerle insinuaciones terribles sobre el mucho consuelo que podría encontrar la Santa de Cetus en El Santuario. Isaak, por poco y los mata de hipotermia en ese momento, antes de salir dando un portazo y vociferando maldiciones en finlandés, con Sorrento detrás, menos ebrio que el resto, aprovechando la oportunidad para escapar.

Se sacudió los recuerdos con algo de vergüenza, se había hecho enredar en ese plan sin quererlo, y le molestaba. Volvió la vista a Isaak una vez más y maldijo por lo bajo.

La puerta del salón se abrió y todos tomaron sus posiciones de guardia en cuestión de segundos. Teseo paseó sus ojos verdes por la instancia examinando a cada uno de los Generales. Veía en ellos hombres fuertes pero recelosos, algo inexpertos pero competentes, se sentía aliviado de que su divino tío tuviera junto a él guerreros que pudieran defender su causa una vez más sin dudarlo. Salió casi flotando, y desapareció en la salida del Templo de Poseidón

\- Siren...- La voz de Julián lo llamó con autoritaria suavidad, en ese estado, trataría más con Poseidón que con el joven Solo. Sorrento entró al salón y se hincó en la rodilla derecha. -Mantén alerta a los ejércitos, Apolo nos envía noticias interesantes.

\- Disculpe, Emperador, ¿no es Apolo una amenaza para nosotros?

\- Lo es si bajamos la guardia. Sin embargo, -Julián apoyó la barbillas sobre las manos cruzadas- ha prometido encontrar a Anfítritite, después de todo, la chica que tiene Atenea es el recipiente de la Pitia...- A Sorrento se le fue el aire. Conocía muy bien los planes de su Señor de restablecer su reino, pero no contaba con que tendrían que vérselas luego con otro dios reencarnado igual de voluble e irascible que el Rey de los Mares, sólo que con mejores modales. Una intensa migraña se apoderó de la cabeza de Sorrento, y quiso devolver el tiempo a un par de días, cuando la alianza todavía podía salvarse. - Ella la encontrará por nosotros, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que se subordine a él...

\- ¿Ha pedido algo a cambio?

\- Los mares se agitarán un tiempo... Avisa a los demás Generales.

...

Isaak regresó a Asgard varios días después, el clima de otoño hacía todo más dificil, la visibilidad para él ya era de por sí un problema, su ojo derecho no lograba detectar bien la profundidad y era en tiempos como esos en los que de verdad maldecía a Hyoga con toda su alma. El casco de su Escama lo protegía lo suficiente como para que la nieve que caía como lluvia no lastimara ninguno de sus dos ojos, aunque el izquierdo no le servía para ver, por lo menos le permitía entrada de luz a pesar de ser sumamente sensible. Ese día se resignó a usar la capa, el metal de la Armadura no ayudaba mucho a protegerlo del frío, apenas empezaba su jornada de supervisión en los trabajos del Pilar del Ártico, y luego debía sentarse a renegociar los términos entre Atlantis y Asgard con Hilda.

Yan le acompañaba en todo momento, su cabello rojo estaba cubierto por el casco de su Escama que era cerrado casi en su totalidad, sus ojos destacaban entre tanto color rojizo y oscuro. De vez en vez miraba de reojo a su señor, Isaak llevaba días más parco que de costumbre, menos sarcástico y menos a la vista de sus subordinados. Ninguno se había tomado ese cambio de actitud a la ligera, un mínimo descuido haría que se enfureciera,así que todos hacían lo que debían a tiempo y sin chistar. Isaak era famoso por el trato respetuoso con sus subordinados, pero también era bien sabido que podía llegar a ser cruel e insensible, nadie quería meterse con ese Isaak.

Caminaron a través del bosque por varios kilómetros siguiendo el Cosmo y la indicaciones del joven Andrei, apostado en la entrada del campamento de las Marinas al tiempo que entregaba órdenes de cuando en cuando a las Marinas que se acercaban por instrucciones. La nieve era tan fuerte que ni los alces rondaban desprotegidos, ni los lobos salían a acecharlos.

\- Señor Isaak, - el aludido miró a Yan, quién le señalaba el campamento, varios metros a la distancia. - hemos llegado por fin.

\- Ya era hora. - comentó, exhausto por el uso excesivo de su Cosmo para calentarse en medio de la tormenta. Maldijo todo el camino de ida, su tarde ideal era dentro de su sauna hasta que no soportara más el calor del vapor, encerrado y lejos de las miradas curiosas o los comentarios por lo bajo de quiénes encontraban divertida su situación.

Andrei los recibió con una reverencia, misma que Yan e Isaak se esforzaron por evitar para el chico no se hincara sobre la nieve fría. Los condujo hasta una cabaña grande y cómoda en la que el fuego chisporroteaba con violencia en la chimenea. Allí, gran parte de los hombres, muchos de ellos Capitanes Marinos, descansaban buscando el calor que manaba de la chimenea. Isaak no dudó en quitarse su armadura y usar un abrigo en su lugar, Yan hizo lo mismo, hasta que la nieve no terminara de caer no tenía sentido que fueran a inspeccionar los trabajos de ese día.

\- ¿Vodka?- Ofreció Andrei.

\- Por favor- respondieron al tiempo, intercambiaron una breve sonrisa y se sentaron junto a los demás hombres que les abrieron espacio de inmediato. Todos sus hombres le miraron, esperando alguna orden o comentario, pero éste les indicó que continuaran conversando. El joven que estaba hablando al momento de su llegada, asintió y continuó con su relato.

\- Como les decía, los aldeanos dicen que el Ragnarok está cerca. Hace muchos años no había una nevada como ésta. - Miró hacia la ventana, cuando hablaba movía mucho los brazos. - Todos piensan que Thor está desencadenando su ira con ellos.

\- Lo que no saben es que el Señor Poseidón es quién puede controlar ésta nevada.- Dijo otro.

\- ¡Silencio! Ofenderás a los dioses del Norte. - Replicó una chica de cabellos azules. - Poseidón nos ampare si Thor se enfurece. - Miró brevemente a Isaak buscando aprobación, pero el General no tenía ninguna intención de intervenir en la conversación.

Andrei llegó con una botella y un par de copas para Yan e Isaak, la despensa estaba llena de varias de esas mismas botellas. Después de meses en el arduo frío del Ártico, las Marinas a cargo de la restauración del Pilar del mismo nombre, habían optado por calentarse con licor, el chocolante caliente no lograba los mismos efectos.

\- Podemos irnos a un lugar más privado, si lo desea. - Yan se inclinó sobre el hombro de Isaak pero éste rechazó la oferta.

\- Déjalos, llevan meses aquí, es apenas natural que se familiaricen con las supersticiones de los locales; además, mírales, están todos juntos, reunidos compartiendo entre ellos, ésto es lo que necesita Atllantis- el Capitán de la Beluga asintió.

La nieve los dejó encerrados por otras tres horas en las que el suelo se cubrió de blanco en su totalidad. Salieron empujando al puerta, y primero tuvieron que barrer el camino hacia la zona de extracción del hielo, el techo de la cabaña y las ventanas. Luego, tuvieron que poner en pie la atalaya de vigilancia nuevamente, limpiar la nieve que había cubierto, parcialmente, el agujero por el que extraían el hielo y reinstalar las poleas.

Isaak se paseó por todo el lugar tomando apuntes, una costumbre útil y práctica que había tomado de Aimée, y hablando con las Marinas; no quiso agobiarlos dentro de la cabaña, pero una vez fuera, debían informarle detalladamente cómo iba su parte del trabajo. La queja principal era que el clima comenzaba a interponerse en sus labores: lo que habían hecho esa tarde tenían que hacerlo todos los días que nevara.

\- ¿Todo bien, Señor Isaak?

\- No, Yan, con los inconvenientes que han tenidos los hombres con el clima, tardaríamos más en reparar el Pilar del Ártico, es una pésima noticia dadas las circunstancias.

\- Pero, la reina Anfítrite está por arribar a su Templo, ¿no podría ella prestarnos su divina ayuda?- Dijo el pelirojo con entusiasmo.

\- Primero deben encontrarla,Yan, y eso va a tardar también.- Suspiró resignado, por lo menos iba a tener mucho trabajo del cuál ocuparse los días siguientes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Aimée y yo habíamos sido asignadas para custodiar los alrededores del Coliseo y la Fuente de Atenea durante esa noche, nuestro relevo era casi que 24 horas después y sólo teníamos pequeños descansos para comer algo e hidratarnos si era el caso, pero con el invierno en la vuelta de la esquina, el clima había vuelto a ser soportable para nuestra infinita fortuna. Las rondas se habían convertido en una pesadilla, aunque la diosa insistiera en que debíamos permanecer serenos, nadie estaba realmente tranquilo: los que habían luchado contra Hades revivían esos recuerdos todo el tiempo, y los que no, como nosotras, nos la pasábamos pensando cómo reaccionaríamos en caso de vernos envueltas en una guerra con Apolo o Poseidón.

Un Cosmo familiar nos sorprendió mientras paseábamos por la Fuente de Atenea,examinando cada posible rincón de los bosques. Volteé a mirar a Aimée, estaba roja de la ira, apretando los puños y los dientes buscando su autocontrol en alguna parte. Me mordí el labio, esto no iba a terminar bien entre esas dos y sabía que, de alguna manera, me pondrían a escoger entre ellas. Con el Cosmo de Marah, llegó el de Kanon y con ellos, la causa por la que estábamos en esta situación: Marah había contraído matrimonio negándole a Apolo la posibilidad de ejercer su poder sobre ella, al menos en la teoría.

\- Vámonos.- Susurró Aimée, adentrándose más en el bosque tomando a dirección opuesta por la que venía Marah, la seguí sin oponer resistencia, íbamos por el camino que nos habían asignado, y sabía que Aimée no haría un alto en sus obligaciones, y menos aún para ver a la gata, ni hablar de Kanon.

Salimos del bosque y caminamos hacia el Coliseo, una luna enorme, llena y muy brillante iluminaba la arena vacía. Nos sentamos en unos escalones cerca del balcón en el que la diosa observaba algunos de los combates por las armaduras cuando acudía al Coliseo. Aimée alzó la mirada hacia la luna y frunció el seño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esa luna... es demasiado brillante. - dijo. - Es como si Artemisa estuviera diciéndonos que nos tiene vigilados.

Me rasqué la cabeza, no tenía mucho que decir en realidad, podía ser cierto o una forma de la nórdica por evitar el tema de Marah, no quise presionarla. Tarde o temprano tendrían que verse las caras, el Patriarca podría ponernos a rondar a las tres, y a mí me angustiaba pensar que estaría metida en medio de sus temperamentos y orgullos.

\- ¿Crees que vayamos a una guerra?- Aimée se encogió de hombros.

\- Espero que no, no podría soportarlo. Además, Poseidón no es tan insensato, temperamental, sí; pero no tonto. Él sabe que está en desventaja en éstos momentos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Su ejército no es tan numeroso, y dudo que quiera arriesgar a sus Generales de nuevo.

\- Caramba, todo ese tiempo bajo el mar te ha servido de algo, ¿eh?- Aimée sonrió con amargura.

\- Supongo que sí.

Terminamos nuestra ronda cerca de la medianoche. Aimée salió para su cabaña y yo para la mía, encontré sobre la mesa un mensajito breve de Shura. Sonreí como tonta, abrí el papelito y lo besé, dentro decía: "_Te quiero, chiquilla despreocupada. Mantente alerta cuando rondes, no quiero que nada de te pase. S._". Guardé la notita dentro de mi caja de cosas importantes, bien al fondo de mi ropero. No tenía hambre, así que sólo tomé algo de vino y luego agua y me preparé para dormir. Mi cama se sentía calientita y comfortable en esos momentos, estaba tan agotada que una vez apoyé la cabeza sobre la almohada, me quedé profunda.

Me desperté sobresaltada cuando el Cosmo de Marah se encendió con fuerza, entré al baño para cambiarme y salí corriendo hacia la casa de mi amiga, me preocupé más cuando escuché gritos en el interior, entré a tiempo de separar a Marah y Aimée, que ya se habían golpeado mutuamente. Las sujeté del brazo y el cabello, ambas forcejeando por irse sobre la otra, Aimée tenía la cara contraída de ira, roja y por sus mejillas había rastros de lágrimas que no terminaban de secarse, y un moretón cerca de la boca. Marah también sangraba por la boca, pero, en cambio, se veía serena, aunque la fiereza en sus ojos mostraba sin reservas que estaba furiosa hasta la médula.

\- ¿Pero qué putos cojones está pasando aquí?- Ambas seguían gritándose, mi voz apenas audible entre las suyas. Las halé del cabello nuevamente, Marah se quedó quieta, la miré unos segundos antes y por fin la solté, Aimée no dejaba de respirar pesadamente, pero se quedó quieta y la solté a su vez. Me cuidé de interponerme con todo mi cuerpo entre ellas, apoyando cada mano en su pecho, aunque servía de muy poco. Marah era menudita, pero si Aimée cambiaba de opinión, cargaría con las dos pues era la más alta de las tres.

\- Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente, Aimée, que tu destino y tu vida estén en manos de dioses caprichosos y tu no puedas siquiera opinar al respecto. - Marah, altiva había soltado esas palabras sin la menor consideración. Aimée hizo ademán de responderle pero toda la fachada dura de los días anteriores acaba de quebrarse, sendos lagrimones rodaron por sus mejillas y sin girarse a vernos, salió de la cabaña de Marah en un suspiro.

Me quedé mirando la puerta sin saber que hacer mientras Marah respiraba y se sentaba en una de la sillas del comedor. Me giré a verla, una ola de remordimiento me consumía, por un lado, Aimée tenía razón: Marah y Kanon habían sido egoístas, la premura de su boda había terminado una alianza importante y puesto a muchas personas en peligro nuevamente; pero Marah también tenía razón, ¿qué podía hacer ella al respecto? Apolo no dejaba de acosarla, de eso no tenía la menor duda, y tenía derecho a un trocito de felicidad... o eso creía, de todas formas no me parecía justo que Aimée fuera la más lastimada, por el momento, en esa confrontación.

\- Tu lo sabías todo, ¿no?- preguntó Marah, asentí, no tenía caso mentirle, decirle la verdad era lo menos que podía hacer. No pensaba que fuera prudente decírselo mientras estuviera fuera del Santuario, y menos si el Patriarca no se lo decía personalmente, aunque era mi amiga también, no era mi responsabilidad decírselo. - ¿Quién crees que tiene la razón, ella o yo?

Jugué con mi cabello por reflejo, no me atreví a mirarla pero en mi cabeza la respuesta saltó de inmediato. Di unos pasos hacia la puerta y en el marco me volteé a verla.

\- Las dos. - dije simplemente y cerré la puerta. Shaina parecía disfrutar del espectáculo en su cabaña, riendo como posesa mientras me alejaba de allí. Encontré a Aimée hecha un ovillo junto a su cama, con su collar en la mano y abrazando una almohada para mitigar el llanto agonizante que salía de su ser. La pobrecita gritaba de dolor, se me contrajo todo, ésta chiquilla había sido la primera persona ajena a las vestales a quién le había abierto mi corazón y acogido con cariño; y ahora el suyo estaba expuesto, hecho pedazos a la vista de todo el mundo. Me incliné para abrazarla y la obligué a soltar la almohada, tenía los ojos inflamados otra vez, la naríz roja y la cara muy caliente.

\- Venga, ya pasó, chavala. - La abracé acariciándole el cabello esperando que se calmara. Mi camisa se estaba mojando con su llanto pero me dio igual, me senté junto a ella esperando a que se tranquilizara.

\- La has oído...- dijo, a duras penas articulando. - casi complacida de que yo sienta lo mismo, ¡no es justo, Eva! ¡No es justo!- Golpeó el suelo de piedra rompiendo algunas, le tomé las manos para que no continuara.

\- Aimée, tú sabes como es Marah, cuando algo la toma desprevenida, ataca sin medirse, no creo que piense así de verdad.- Aimée volvió a llorar. - Démosle tiempo, se le pasará y te comprenderá; pero debes calmarte, así no vas a hacer nada, llorar no sirve de nada en éste momento, debes ser fuerte, chavala.

\- N-no puedo...

\- Claro que puedes, ten más fe en ti misma.

\- Eva, no puedo.- Dijo, limpiándose la cara. - Isaak no es perfecto, pero era mi vida, no puedo dejarlo ir así nada más.

\- Aimée... ésto tiene que solucionarse sea como sea, levanta ese trasero del suelo tía, dúchate y sácate eso de la cabeza, ¿me oyes?- El cambio en mi tono de voz la hizo espabilar porque comenzó a respirar hondo, se puso en pie y se metió a la ducha sin chistar. Me dejé caer sobre su cama sorprendida de que, en efecto, me hubiese hecho caso. La acompañé hasta que se quedó profunda, usé uno de los cristales de mi pulsera de opio y lo deshice en el té que le preparé mientras salía del baño, Aimée tendría que reaprender a vivir por su cuenta y superar su dolor a la buenas o a las malas, pero primero tenía que dormir como lirón hasta que descansara de verdad, ya la excusaría luego con el Patriarca.


	32. Love's the Funeral of Hearts

13

Disclaimer: Quisiera tanto que Kurumada me cediera a varios de los de los chicos, por lo menos a las Marinas que tan olvidadas me las tiene, pero bueno, ni modo. Agradezco a todos los que me han acompañado en éste viaje durante todo el año, jajaja.

Feliz lectura.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 32: Love's the Funeral of Hearts**

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, traté de ponerme en pie y me fallaron los pies, parpadeé varias veces tratando de enfocar la vista de mi casa, pero fue imposible. Me restregué los ojos y me dejé caer al suelo frío de piedra tratando de recordar porqué había dormido tan pesadamente hasta que recordé que Eva me había acompañado hasta que me dormí. Levanté la cabeza y miré el vaso de arcilla con recelo, hice otro esfuerzo y pude ponerme en pie esta vez.

Me lavé la cara y me miré al espejo por primera vez en días, me aterró verme ojerosa y desaliñada, volví a mojarme la cara, el frío del agua me refrescaba. Me acerqué a la ventana de la cocina y con dolor registré que la planta que me había regalado Aldebarán cuando gané mi armadura, se estaba secando, el sol era brillante, grande y sus rayos anaranjados me hicieron pensar que ya era tarde. Asomé la cabeza por la ventana, el reloj de Meridia indicaba que eran las once de la mañana, extrañada, cerré la ventana, regué la planta y le conté mis problemas, esperando que reviviera. Me duché rápidamente y salí al Coliseo, aún estaba a tiempo de tomar mi puesto en la guardia.

Llegué corriendo, casi sin aire y muerta de hambre, y la primera persona que me encontré fue a la agradable Shaina de Ophiuco, quien sonrió de inmediato al verme.

\- _Bongiorno, bella._ \- dijo con sarcasmo. - Bonito espectáculo el de anoche, seguro que con los golpes que le diste a Corona Boreal, Kraken ya debe estar entre tus sábanas de nuevo, ¿no?

Frené en seco y apreté los puños, mi cabeza adormilada no había registrado aún que el día anterior había golpeado a Marah, que le había gritado y echado en cara todo el dolor que sentía y que era muy probable que me la encontrara en cuestión de minutos. La ofensa en las palabras de Shaina me hizo despertar completamente, apreté los ojos, peleando con la migraña y seguí mi camino ignorándola, a ella tenía que tratarla de la misma manera que hacía con Tethys, silencio.

\- ¿Qué, te comieron la lengua los ratones? O es que el síndrome de abstinencia te está afectando seriamente, aquí puedes encontrar quién te ay-

Lancé mi puño contra unas rocas detrás suyo, obligándola a callarse, no me podía dar el lujo de golpearla o me metería en problemas, y el Patriarca ya tenía suficiente con mi metida de pata inicial al dejar que fuese Isaak quién informara sobre el matrimonio de Marah a Poseidón.

\- Mira, maldita bruja, - dije entre dientes, controlando mi temperamento. - No es tu problema con quién me revuelco, métete en tus asuntos y déjanos en paz, buscate una vida, o bien sigue tu propio consejo, seguro algún Santo te pueda ayudar.

Shaina parpadeó incrédula unos segundos antes de elevar su brazo y llenarlo de Cosmo púrpura dispuesta atacarme, su cara estaba roja de ira, tenía toda la intención de colgarse de mi yugular.

\- Por putas como tú, las Amazonas ya no somos respetadas de la misma manera, mocosa insolente, me las vas a pagar.

Se fue contra mi y clavó sus uñas en mi brazo, la golpeé bajo el tórax buscando sacarle el aire y salir de allí, no tenía caso enfrascarme en una pelea en éstos momentos, no podía. Logré sacarle el aire, pero ella también pudo enterrar sus uñas en mi cuello, haciéndome sangrar profusamente. Maldije por lo bajo antes de alejarme varios pasos sin darle la espalda, me choqué con Crystal, que al ver las marcas en mi cuello me ofreció un pañuelo.

\- _Kiitos paljon_, maestro.- Crystal sonrió divertido.

\- Hace mucho no escuchaba esa frase, es divertido volver a hacerlo. Pero, de nada, Aimée, ¿estás bien?

\- S-sí... Shaina me ha pillado de mal humor. - Crystal suspiró, nada contento con las noticias, podría apostar que Shaina no era de su agrado, pero, ¿de quién? La mujer no perdía la menor oportunidad para joderle la vida la resto de sus compañeros, fuera lo que le pasara, alguien tenía que ponerle remedio antes de que pillara a algún Santo de Oro, por ejemplo, despierto con el pie izquierdo. Crystal me acompañó en silencio y rogué porque no mencionara a Isaak, no tenía deseos de hablar sobre él, tenía que hacerme a la idea de que se había terminado para siempre y concentrarme en mis labores, pero, ¿podía uno olvidar al primer gran amor de su vida? Suspiré audiblemente, Crystal me encaró preocupado.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Sí, Maestro, estoy bien, de verdad.- Traté de hacer ojitos suplicantes, el Santo de los hielos cedió a regañadientes. Caminé junto a él hasta que detecté que se acercaba a Camus, quien se había dignado a pasear su indiferente existencia por el Coliseo. Me excusé brevemente, fingiendo recordar una diligencia pendiente y me escabullí al lado opuesto, cuidandome de no toparme a Marah, no era momento para verla. Ubiqué a mi Maestro, pero junto a él estaban Saga y Kanon: mi mirada se tiñó de rojo sobre el menor de los gemelos, encendí mi Cosmo y me concentré en encontrar a Eva, mejor me le unía antes de que terminara metida en otra pelea.

"_¿Eva, dónde estás?_"

"_Chavala, ¿descansaste?_"

"_Sí, ¿dónde estás?_"

Seguí las indicaciones que me dio y me le uní junto a la Fuente de Atenea, la encontré con los pies sumergidos en un pequeño estanque mientras preparaba un pequeño sandwich, me senté junto a ella, tratando de no hacer muy evidente que tenía la boca hecha agua y mucha, MUCHA hambre. Ella, más lista, dio un bocado y luego me lo ofreció, le agradecí y acepté apenada, ofreciéndole también. Del pobre sandwich no quedaron ni las esquinas del pan, que ambas detestábamos y siempre sacábamos a un lado, no había sido un gran desayuno, pero mantendría mi estómago ocupado por un tiempo.

Eva miraba el agua con ojitos coquetos, pero por alguna razón, no se atrevía a meterse al agua. Le di un empujoncito, inocente, según yo, y cayó de narices al agua con un grito precediéndola, luego sacó la cabeza y me tiró agua hasta que estuve empapada hasta las orejas, riendo, salió del agua lanzando una última manotada al agua.

\- No creas que se me ha olvidado preguntarte cómo amaneciste.

\- Bien, ¿qué me diste?- Trató de aguantar la risa, recostada sobre los hombros en el pasto, pero un pequeño temblor en sus cejas la traicionó. - Ese té tenía algo...- la palmeé suavemente, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y su espalda fuera a dar al suelo, luego rió y me enseñó la pulsera que tenía en su muñeca derecha.

\- Es opio- explicó- Irene me lo hacía beber cuando tenía pesadillas en Sagitario, y tú necesitabas dormir bien.

\- Pues me ha dado migraña- dije, haciéndome la ofendida, cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos. - Podrías haberme matado. - Abrí un ojo, momento que aprovechó ella para empujarme y lanzarme al estanque como venganza, pataleé y grité, pero el agua me hacía bien, me sumergí nuevamente y antes de salir, bebí un poco: "_Atenea, por favor, ayudame a sanar éste corazón herido, no quiero sentirme más así_".

\- No me digas que eras una inocente niña, por lo que sé, hartos problemas le diste a las buenas monjitas, ¿no?- Reí con malicia, era cierto, recordé que la primer a anécdota que le había relatado a Marah era aquella en la que, un día de aburrición, había usado las gotas de dormir de la superiora Anita, en el frasco del vino de consagrar. El padrre Valo había terminado la misa de ese día con mucho esfuerzo, y todos los que probaron el vino en la comunión habían caído presas del sueño minutos después. Tarja me descubrió, pero en lugar de regañarme en público, me había enviado toda la semana al taller de velas a ayudarle a las hermanas más ancianas, con ellas no podía ni hablar. Tarja sabía por donde neutralizarme, esa semana de silencio había sido la peor de mis días en Lintula. - Eh, Aimée.

Eva chasqueaba sus dedos frente a mí, que tardé unos segundos en reaccionar. Salí del agua y me senté en el borde, escurriendo mi trenza y luego agaché la mirada.

\- Lo de ayer... fue muy malo.- Eva suspiró, todo rastro de buen humor desaparecido. - No me respondas, sólo que... estoy tan enojada.- Apreté los puños, como si ese gesto fuera a sacar este sentimiento ajeno e incómodo que tenía atrancado en el pecho.

\- Mira, ambas son mis amigas, y ambas tienen razón, pero no pueden quedarse así toda la vida, nos necesitamos las tres... - dijo, sentándose muy derecha y buscando mi mirada. - Arreglen sus asuntos, yo estaré ahí para las dos.

\- Gracias.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El invierno desapareció de un día para otro, una mañana el sol apareció en el horizonte casi a la madrugada y no se escondió hasta muy entrada la noche. El calor había vuelto a ser insoportable para los habitantes del Santuario, que ya se preparaban para el invierno. La arena del Coliseo permanecía vacía casi la mayor parte del día, para los aprendices nuevos era un alivio que muchos de sus maestros estuvieran ocupados en la protección del Santuario, más que en sus rutinas diarias, de lo contrario, el índice de insolados hubiese sido muy alto, ni siquiera el Cosmo protector de la diosa lograba evitar que el sol golpeara con tanta violencia.

Para colmo, los guardias que custodiaban los pueblos y las afueras habían notado que el nivel de las olas en Cabo Sunión comenzaba a subir, la marea se apresuraba a inundar lentamente todo a su paso, empeorando las cosas; con el mar embravecido, los pescadores de Rodorio y Athene no podían sacar sus barcos más que un par de metros y eran pocos los peces que estaban disponibles tanto para los locales como para los habitantes del Santuario, quienes se proveían de ambas aldeas. Y el sol, bueno, el sol secaba los cultivos, los árboles y volvía árida la tierra.

\- Pero, ¿cómo es posible, buena mujer, no va a vendernos nada?- Jabu de Unicornio trataba de razonar con la dueña de uno de los puestos de verduras de Rodorio. En su rato libre había aprovechado para abastecerse un poco, ya que con los tiempos que se venían, poco tiempo iba a tener para pensar en su alacena.

\- Apenas y tengo para mí familia, Santo, no voy a venderle nada, váyase.- La mujer ya estaba molesta por la insistencia con la que Unicornio trataba de convencerla. El joven dejó caer los hombros, derrotado y se dio la vuelta de regreso al Santuario, su turno estaría por comenzar pronto y debía reunirse con Ban e Ichi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los muros de Asgard aparecieron como un oasis en medio del desierto. Isaak sonrió por lo paradójico de su pensamiento, pero tenía prisa por salir de esa tormenta de nieve que los perseguía desde Noruega. Había venido con Yan y Andrei, el más joven de los tres, y quién debía aprender a manejarse en situaciones diplomáticas, pronto Poseidón exigiría la presencia constante de sus Generales en los Pilares, así que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguno de los dos fuera encargado con las negociaciones con Asgard.

La verja estaba congelada, Isaak encendió su Cosmo anunciándose ante los vigilantes que enseguida se apresuraron a abrir la puerta. Los Marinos cruzaron el puente, y una vez adentro les cortaron el paso.

\- El señor Sigfried vendrá pronto- esa fue toda la respuesta que obtuvieron los rostros preocupados de Yan y Andrei, Isaak, sin embargo, estaba impasible, conocía muy bien cual era el protocolo de los asgardianos, hasta que no hubiese un tratado firmado, el recibimiento no iba a cambiar.

\- Con éste frío se me antoja un cigarro. - Dijo Yan, Isaak lo miró de reojo.

\- Eso es malo, Yan. - Reprochó el joven Andrei, revolviéndose los cabellos rubios en un gesto nervioso.

Isaak se entretuvo haciendo figuras pequeñas con su Aurora Boreal, Andrei se paró junto a él observando embelesado el juego de luces en las manos de Kraken. La cosmoenergía de Alpha Dube los puso alerta, y segundos después, Sigfried apareció en el umbral del castillo, invitándoles a pasar.

"_Ya era hora_"

Farfulló Yan al cosmo de Isaak que sonrió levemente, él también sentía interminables esos segundos de espera en la nieve. Atravesaron los pasillos altos y estrechos del Valhala antes de llegar a la entrada principal del castillo de Hilda. Dentro, la humedad y el frío fueron reemplazados por el calor de cientos de chimeneas encendidas en todos los pisos para calentar todo el lugar. Andrei andaba con la boca abierta de asombro y un par de veces tropezó con Yan, quien trataba de no reírse ante la inocencia del joven.

En el sitial del trono Hilda estaba rodeada por los demás Dioses Guerreros. Isaak hizo señas a sus subordinados de esperarle junto a la puerta antes de que Sigfried, que ya había volteado hacia ellos, se los indicara. Se acercó con cautela, ignorando parcialmente a los guerreros que lo observaban con severidad, a un par de pasos del trono se inclinó respetuosamente.

\- Señora Hilda, gracias por recibirnos nuevamente.- Hilda asintió, y con un gesto de la mano ordenó a sus Dioses Guerreros que abandonaran sus posiciones de guardia.

\- Espero que podamos aclarar nuestros asuntos, General Kraken, pues no nos sienta muy bien que tanto desde Atlantis como del Santuario se nos oculte información importante, si no confiamos los unos en los otros, no podremos sacar ésta alianza adelante.

\- Tiene toda la razón, Señora Hilda. Por eso mi Señor me envía a ofrecerle sus más sinceras disculpas, no esperábamos presiones por parte de Apolo.

\- ¿Y las relaciones con el Santuario?- Isaak agachó la cabeza. - Nulas por el momento, lamento decir.

\- Comprendo, por favor descansen por ahora. Hablaremos durante la semana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez instalado en el cuarto que le fue asignado, Isaak se echó a dormir, no tenía deseos de seguir pensando en todas las posibles maneras en que podría cobrarle a Kanon el atrevimiento de arruinar su trabajo de años, ni las posibilidades de ver a Aimée. A veces podía sentir el cosmo de ella explotar con ira en el Santuario, había repasado una y otra vez la conversación que habían tenido por última vez, no le había mentido, no sabía si podría perdonarla por desplazarlo en sus afectos, por interponer la felicidad ajena a la propia y permitir que todo se fuera al trasto, la adoraba, pero estaba muy molesto y eso le sacaba de quicio, mil y un veces trataba de convencerse de que estaba equivocado y mil y un veces se daba la razón al final.

Se cubrió por completo con la mullida cobija de lana, como escondiéndose del mundo, no tenía ningún deseo de ser molestado hasta el día siguiente, además, había usado su cosmo todo el día para calentarse, estaba exhausto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shura jugueteaba con mis cabellos, yacíamos juntos sobre su cama después de liberar estrés mutuamente, pero yo estaba ausente y me sentía mal. En la mañana, me había topado con Marah cuando salía de su cabaña rumbo al Coliseo, me acerqué a ella para saber cómo estaba y me detuvo a medio camino con una mirada gélida, indiferente. No supe muy bien qué hacer en ese momento, así que la observé mientras se alejaba con pasos rápidos; para colmo, Aimée había despertado en la tarde sintiéndose morir pero aún molesta con Marah, el intercambio que habían tenido la noche anterior había sido horrible, de no haber intervenido se hubieran roto en pedazos las dos, y ambas eran muy capaces de hacerlo aunque se arrepintieran después.

Shura tocó mi hombro, obligándome a moverme.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cielo?

\- Mis amigas no se pueden ni ver, - volteé a verle, sentándome en la cama y cubriéndome con la sábana. - No sé qué hacer, Shura, estar en medio no es agradable, además... toda ésta tensión los tiene a todos mal.

\- Nos...- dijo, sentándose también y tomándome la mano. - Eva, estar en una guerra no es agradable, la angustia que sientes no tiene nada que ver con la tensión que percibes ahora, y muchos no quieren morir, ni pasar por eso. Yo tampoco querría tener que pasar nuevamente por eso, pero preocupándonos de más no hacemos nada.

\- Pero es que... me asusta, nosotras nunca hemos estado en una guerra, ¿y si lo echamos a perder?- Sentí un zape en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, que respondí buscando las costillas de Shura con mi codo, sin éxito, el muy bastardo hacía trampa y se movía a la velocidad de la luz a veces. - ¿por qué habrías de echarlo a perder? Todas ustedes son guerreras capacitadas.

\- Y luego está Apolo.

\- Apolo, por sí solo, es asunto de Atenea, es la única que puede intentar razonar con él.

Lo miré dubitativa, no podía ser que él, de entre todas las personas, fuera el más optimista en estos momentos, la situación no tenía cara de solucionarse pronto, era imposible: Atenea no entregaría a Marah, Apolo no dejaría de acosarla y de presionar a Poseidón, y Poseidón no establecería ninguna tregua con el Santuario bajo esas condiciones, miré a Shura con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo dices para que me tranquilice.

\- Tal vez. - Se encogió de hombros. - Mira, ya nos confiamos una vez y acabamos muertos la mayoría, ¿sí? Hay que ir con cautela, y eso implica mantener la cabeza fría quieras o no.

Suspiré y me eché otra vez sobre la almohada, él hizo ademán de abrazarme, y yo me acurruqué en su pecho buscando que me diera alguna tranquilidad, misma que no parecía querer visitarme en esos momentos.

...

Esa mañana le pedí a Aioros que entrenara conmigo pero era imposible, los Santos de Oro estaban de aquí para allá vigilando que cada grupo de guardia estuviera haciendo bien su trabajo, recolectando informes y preparándose ellos mismos también. El Santuario estaba hecho un caos, y no había mucho por hacer. Intenté acercarme nuevamente a Marah pero volvió a ignorarme olímpicamente mientras subía las Doce Casas, tal vez rumbo a Géminis, o Leo, maldije por todo lo alto, si Marah no me permitía estar cerca de ella no podría vigilarla como me había ordenado el Patrairca.

Molesta, caminé hacia la villa de las Amazonas y me llamó la atención un tumulto, me abrí paso entre los muchos aprendices que estaban apilados junto a un peñasco y sus maestros que trataban de obligarles a regresar a sus labores. Cabo Sunión estaba inundado por completo, la prisión estaba sumergida y de la playa no queda más que un lodazal de arena revuelta con desechos que sacaba el mar con furia, las olas subían a varios metros por encima de lo normal, y de no ser porque la tierra no temblaba, podría jurarse que en cualquier momento se haría sentir un maremoto. Los barcos de los habitantes de Athene luchaban por mantenerse a flote atados a los puertos, inundados también por las fuertes corrientes de agua. Me eché hacia atrás, era demasiado.

\- ¡Aimée, Aimée!- Entré a la casa de la Taurina Jr hecha un mar de nervios, la saqué a rastras hasta el acantilado junto a su cabaña. Retrocedió un par de pasos cuando vio como estaban las cosas.

\- Esto no es bueno, Eva. Poseidón está, deliberadamente, inundando las costas. _Perkele_..- La miré ansiosa y ella me miró de vuelta. - Hay algo peor...

Me llevó de vuelta a su casa y abrió el fregadero, el agua que generalmente era cristalina, estaba turbia a intervalos en los que arena y tierra caía en el sifón. Las fuentes de agua estaban siendo contaminadas por las inundaciones. El sol seguía saliendo muy temprano en la mañana y escondiéndose muy tarde, casi en la noche.

\- Y en Asgard las tormentas de nieve no paran, a éste paso, va a colapsar la vida en el Norte, y eso es raro que pase.

\- ¿Y tú por qué estás tan informada de Asgard?

\- Sigfried, es mi informante si queremos llamarlo así, y le agradezco que lo haga porque no me gustaría llegar allá nuevamente sin saber a qué panorama me enfrento.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas?

\- No lo sé, con ésta sequía, Apolo, y todas las medida preventivas, no sé cuándo me permitan irme del Santuario.

Tuvimos que hervir el agua varias veces antes de poder hacer algo decente con ella sin morirnos de enfermedad o envenenadas por la suciedad. La comida comenzaba a escasear también, y el estado general de pánico se había generalizado en todos los aprendices, muchos habían intentado huir tanto por lo mucho que se habían intensificado los entrenamientos, como por el estado general del clima.

Así se nos fueron varios días con sus noches. Para colmo, llevaba una semana sintiendo explosiones de Cosmo en la cabaña de Marah, al principio, Kanon encendía su cosmo y no pasaba nada, pero como el muy maldito se había ido para una misión, mis noches se habían convertido en los momentos del día en los que de verdad tenía que vigilar a Marah, cuando al Patriarca me pidió un informe detallado, tuve que ser brutalmente honesta.

\- Su Santidad, admito que ha sido una tarea nada fácil. Marah se resiste a hablarme, sin embargo, su Cosmo ha comenzado a encenderse con más fuerza durante las noches. La he tenido vigilada, por lo menos para que nadie se acerque.

Shion se frotó las sienes con insistencia, bajó una de sus manos hasta la barbilla y casi podía ver los engranajes de su cabeza tratando de conectar las ideas. Me miraba de reojo, junto a él, Dokho de Libra hacía el mismo gesto, sólo que con un brazo cruzado sobre el pecho. Se miraron y en sus rostros se reflejó una gran preocupación.

\- Mantenla vigilada de esa manera entonces, Eva, no podemos permitir que se salga de control.

\- Sí, señor.

Y justo esa noche estaba de nuevo frente a su ventana como si fuera un ladrón, esperando el momento en el que su Cosmo se encendiera y ella comenzara a flotar por los aires. Me daba pavor pensar en las cosas que podría estar soñando, ¿y si el dios la contactaba? Cuando se peleó con Aimée, esta última me había dicho que el dios había llamado a Marah egoísta en sueños. Y por supuesto, cuando Shura vio las enormes ojeras que decoraban mi rostro, encendió de nuevo todos sus instintos sobreprotectores, pero potenciados, muy a mi pesar y regocijo, paradójicamente.

\- Te exijo, Eva- Lo miré desafiante, detestaba que me dieran órdenes o me indicaran qué tenía qué hacer. - No me mires así, hablo en serio, te exijo que descanses. Si no puedes durante la noche, hazlo en el día, pero no pienso permitir que te desgastes físicamente. - Traté de protestar pero alzó su mano, autoritario, volví a fruncir el ceño sintiéndome como una niña regañada cuando ha hecho algo muy malo. - Debes estar en óptimas condiciones en éste momento, no tengo que recordarte que hay una Guerra Santa en curso, ¿_verdad_?

Desvié la mirada hacia el lado opuesto, cruzada de brazos. Sí, tenía razón, debía descansar; sí, tenía razón, estábamos de cara a una guerra, no podía estar desgastada o cansada pero no podía quedarme cruzada de brazos ni abandonar mis demás obligaciones por hacer la siesta. Me mordí la lengua, no era prudente pelear con Shura en éstos momentos, además, se molestaba porque se preocupaba por mí, no podía ser tan injusta. Alcé la manos con las palmas abiertas a la altura del pecho.

\- Está bien, haré lo posible por descansar, cielo, pero no te enojes.

\- Eso espero.

Lo abracé, ese simple gesto calmaría sus humos por un rato, ya luego buscaría la manera de, en efecto, descansar.

...

Marah me permitió hablarle un par de días después de eso, aunque fue muy breve. El Coliseo estaba a reventar de gente, Denes había tomado por aprendices a dos chicos de unos siete años, me senté a ver de qué manera los entrenaba elevando una plegaria a Atenea para que no les friera la cabeza con su locura paranoíca y posesiva, ni con sus abusos. La gata estaba sentada un par de gradas más abajo en la sombra, Aioria hablaba sin parar con Aioros, que por los gestos que hacía, se veía igualmente cansado. Tomé aire y me senté junto a Marah, cerrándole la salida, al otro lado estaba Aioria que me miró con curiosidad.

\- Anda, no te enojes conmigo, Marah.- Tanteé el terreno, mi amiga me miró otra vez con esa indiferencia tan dolorosa que sabía fingir tan bien.

\- Escogiste tu bando, déjame en paz.

\- A ver, yo no he escogido ningún bando, ambas son mis amigas y a ambas les hablo, es apelea no es mía.

\- Pero dijiste que las dos teníamos razón y luego te fuiste.- Reclamó.

\- Claro que me fui, no sabía qué más decir, y bueno... Aimée estaba realmente mal. Joder, no me hagas ésto, - me quejé de vuelta.- no tengo ninguna intención de quedar en medio de su pelea.- Dije, algo molesta y ofendida de que pensara siquiera que podría abandonarla en esos momentos. Aimée no había sido capaz de calmarse todavía, pero conociéndola, sabía que estaba por ahí rumiando la manera de solucionar el asunto, al menos, más adelante.

Pareció meditarlo unos minutos, aún si dejar de lado su actitud altiva. Me sudaban las manos de lo nerviosa que me había puesto, pero tenía que seguirlo intentando, Marah también era mi amiga y debía estar a su lado.

\- Está bien.- Dijo al fin, dejando escapar una sonrisa por la comisura de los labios. Le ofrecí mi mano y la estrechó con fuerza, al menos algo comenzaba a mejorar sustancialmente.

:::::::::::::::::

\- Saatana!- El calor acaba de arruinar el último pescado, se suponía, fresco que tenía de reserva para hacer un almuerzo medianamente decente. Las pocas especias que tenía de Finlandia se habían agotado, el chocolate también. MIré la olla de sopa con desconsuelo y odio, a éste paso terminaría por odiar las sopas, pues era lo único que podía prepararse rápido.

Bajo mi puerta lanzaron un sobre, me emocioné cuando vi el sello postal, seguro era de Tarja, y no me equivoqué. Rompí el sobre con el cuchillo para no dañarlo y leí la carta:

"_Pequeña, recibí tu última carta, tal vez muy tarde. Veo que sigues siendo felíz, para cuando leas éstas líneas, quiero que sepas que te tengo en mi corazón y que no puedo esperar el momento en el que por fin pueda abrazarte. El otoño ha empezado y ya las hojas comienzan a llenarse de nieve en sus bordes, he tomado algunas fotos para tí, espero te gusten._

_Esta vez no sólo te escribo para reiterarte mi amor fraterno, sino porque he recibido la visita de dos abogados, según sus tarjetas de presentación, que trabajan para la Fundación Graude. Me han dejado documentación importante relacionada con la casa que pertenecía a tus padres, me la han confiado por ser yo tu tutora, aunque a partir del otro año tendrás libertad de decidir qué hacer con ella. También he tomado algunas fotos para tí, me han dicho los mismo abogados que está restaurada, así que es un lugar seguro para vivir. La semana pasada fuimos a pintarla, las paredes son blancas como a nieve que tanto te gusta. _

_Adjunto una copia de los documentos para que sepas de qué te estoy hablando, y regresa, visítanos de vez en cuando, ¿podrías? Nos harías muy felices a la superiora Anita y a mí, si es en invierno haríamos velas juntas, y serían las más bonitas, estoy segura._

_Con amor,  
Tarja_ ".

La carta no hizo nada diferente a revolcarme las emociones todavía más, si es que cabía. Las últimas noches desde mi pelea con Marah las había pasado en Tauro, Camille y Aldebarán se habían encargado de llenarme de todo el amor que sentía que me faltaba con la ausencia de Isaak. Era increíble ver como un poco de cariño fraterno y amoroso podía mitigar tanto dolor, pero mi familia real estaba en Finlandia, Tarja me había educado con esmero, me había querido y protegido y lloró conmigo cuando tuve que dejarla, le debía eso, una última visita por lo menos. Lástima que no me sentía en condiciones de pedirle al Patriarca que me permitiera viajar de Noruega a Finlandia por unas semanas, menos con la situación actual. Besé la carta y rogué porque todos estuvieran bien, Heinavesi no estaba junto al mar, y ya habría caído nieve para ese entonces, por lo que la sequía tardaría un tiempo en dañar los cultivos y matar a las abejas con las que las hermanas en Lintula hacían sus velas para donar a la caridad.

Puse la carta sobre la mesita de noche, y recordé de pronto que Tarja mencionaba a la Fundación Graude, propiedad de la diosa como Saori Kiddo, ¡claro, así era que Tarja y Julián habían conseguido enviarme cartas hasta El Santuario! Garabateé una rápida respuesta para Tarja: le pedí que perdonara tantos años de ausencia, que la extrañaba y esperaba verla pronto -como había prometido en mi última carta-, que agradecía lo que seguía haciendo por mí aún en la distancia y que luego pensaría qué hacer con la casa de mis padres, antes que nada quería verla y luego ya pensaría qué hacer con ella. Miré de reojo los documentos: no sólo estaban las escrituras de mi casa, en un sobre estaban las fotos de las que Tarja me hablaba, mi pasaporte y otros datos notariales que no me molesté en revisar. Una de las fotos mostraba a Tarja junto a las que fueran mis amigas, Seija, Riina, Suvi. Habían crecido también y ya no se veían como niñas inocentes. Riina, la mayor de nosotras, llevaba perforada la naríz y la ceja, el cabello muy negro y la ropa del mismo color; Suvi seguía siendo una mujer delicada, con un vestido de flores y el cabello rubio recogido en una alta coleta y Seija era el punto medio entre ambas, con el cabello rojo y los ojos muy verdes. Era obvio que habían tomado esa foto en verano. Pegué la foto en la pared sobre la cabecera de mi cama, algo tendría que recordarme que allá afuera también había toneladas de amor para mí y personas por las que debía esforzarme en dar lo mejor de mí en Asgard, lo que pasara allí sí las afectaría a ellas directamente. Salí en busca de Jabú de Unicornio, él podría ayudarme a enviar la carta de respuesta. Dí fácil con él, estaba en el Coliseo, como casi siempre, entrenando con sus demás compañeros, cuando vieron que me acercaba, miraron con curiosidad, Hyoga estaba con ellos y tuve que reprimir una sonrisa malvada cuando se puso pálido, seguro esperaba que le llamara "_sorsa_", el muy _typerä_.

Jabú prometió enviar la carta a Tatsumi, el mayordomo de la diosa, y quién se encargaba de los asuntos de la Fundación Graude. La tarde era insoportable, parecía mediodía pero estaba por atardecer según el reloj de Meridia. Bufé, otra vez me estaba insolando y el ardor en la cara me ponía de mal humor, y con el agua contaminada casi siempre, pronto tendría que salir cubierta con una capucha para no lastimarme, en días así era cuando más extrañaba la nieve. Me despedí de los Santos de Bronce, caminé sin rumbo hasta terminar en la entrada a las Doce Casas pero una explosión de cosmo me detuvo, era Marah... y Shaina. Me apresuré a seguir el hilito de cosmo, me encontré con Eva en el camino y juntas corrimos hasta su cabaña donde Hyoga y Seiya la depositaban sobre su cama, no había notado que Kiki venía tras nosotras. Entramos y con horror vimos que ella y Shaina por poco y se desfiguran la cara, rápidamente ordené a Kiki buscar algo de agua mientras Eva limpiaba lo que podía de la ropa maltrecha. Seiya y Hyoga hablaban en voz baja, estupefactos y en japonés, pasamos de ellos mientras atendíamos a la gata. Me sentí muy mal, casi culpable de verla así, ojerosa, delgada y paliducha... por las noches sentía su cosmo encenderse, pero tercamente había mantenido la distancia, llevábamos días sin hablarnos. Kiki entró con un agua pastosa,excusándosee por no poder encontrar nada más limpio.

"_Vamos a tener que limpiarla así, Eva_".

"_No hay de otra, déjame hervir el resto de esa agua asquerosa, de algo ha de servir después_"

Eva tomó parte del agua que Kiki había llevado y la vertió en una palangana, luego en una olla y encendió el fuego mientras regresaba con un trapo que me entregó. Lo humedecí y justo cuando apoyé el trapo sobre el rostro de Marah, abrió los ojos, agaché la mirada concentrándome en la herida que tenía sobre la ceja.

"_Trata de no tocarme con la mano desnuda, Aimée_"

Y me sonrió, o hizo el intento, quise llorar de nuevo, pero ésta vez de culpa, me dolía ver a Marah con la cara hecha trizas, todo el malhumor y resentimiento que tenía con ella hasta ese momento, se esfumó de inmediato, ella era como una hermana, la persona por la que había puesto en riesgo mi relación con Isaak, la primera amiga que había tenido en éste lugar inhóspito, era absurdo estar peleadas cuando ella era el botín que reclamaba el dios Sol. Cada segundo que estuviera sola y desprotegida, sería vulnerable a los chantajes del dios y no podía permitírmelo, jamás me lo hubiese perdonado.

"_¿Qué está pasándote? ¿Y por qué diablos peleaste así con Shaina?_"

hace unos días me hubiera gustado haber sido yo la que le hubiera pateado el trasero a esa mujer, aunque Marah, según parloteaba Kiki, había hecho lo propio y le había dado una buena tunda.

"_No tengo idea_"

Al limpiarle la ceja, ésta vez más cerca de la herida abierta, brincó y retiré la mano pensando que la había lastimado.

\- Lo siento, Marah.- Movió sus manos para indicar que estaba bien, pero yo no me disculpaba por haber tocado su herida, o su rostro accidentalmente, me disculpaba por ser una caprichosa egoísta. Yo también había caído en el mismo error del que acusaba a mi amiga, me había encerrado en mi propio dolor y la había culpado de lo que fueron decisiones mías, por protegerla a ella, sí; pero mías al fin y al cabo.

Eva aprovechó el momento para sacar a Seiya y a Hyoga de la casa y así poder tener más privacidad, no sin que Marah les gritara que no le dijeran a nadie.

\- Ahora sí, dinos, ¿qué está sucediendo?- Eva cerró la puerta, se nos acercó con los brazos cruzados, preocupada, miraba de Marah a mí cada tanto y luego al suelo, finalmente se sentó junto a nosotras en la cama de Marah.

Pasaba que Marah no estaba durmiendo, que entraba en trance una vez cerraba los ojos y no había manera de evitarlo, Kanon la adormecía con su cosmo pero no estaba en El Santuario, se había ido de misión y no había manera de saber cuándo volvería. Ni Eva ni yo quisimos irnos, cocinamos algo, y casi morimos de horror cuando una muy metódica Marah despescuezó una gallinita para la cena, aunque luego de preparada y tras la resistencia inicial, había que admitir que le había quedado deliciosa. Esa sería, probablemente, la última comida buena de la que gozaríamos hasta nuevo aviso, así que la disfrutamos sin reserva y luego fuimos a llevarle un poco a nuestros maestros. Con Eva nos quedólal duda de si le daría a Shura o a Aioros, pero conociéndola, seguramente se las arreglaría para tenerlos a ambos probando bocado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shion tenía una ojeras enormes, estaba medio despeinado y la voz le temblaba de furia y preocupación. Junto a mí, Kanon tenía el rostro desencajado de ira y Eva estaba lívida; Aioros trataba de controlar a Aioria, que por poco y destrozaba el Salón Patriarcal para desestresarse. Habíamos sido citados por un asunto de máximo urgencia, Marah había tratado de abandonar El Santuario, nos dejó cartas a todos y quiso salir huyendo, con tal mala suerte para ella -y fortuna para nosotros-, que se encontró con Kanon en la huída. Ni corto ni perezoso la inmovilizó y noqueó y ahora estaba encerrada en el laberinto de luces y sombras de la Casa de Géminis. Dimos un respingo cuando Saga entró al Salón, volvimos la vista hacia Shion, que intercambiaba miradas con Saga, luego suspiró.

\- Está encerrada, Maestro, la mocosita no podrá irse sin nuestro permiso. - Saga rompió el silencio, se veía contrariado. Kanon lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Vigílenla, Saga, y que no salga de ahí, no podemos permitir que huya del Santuario, eso es lo que Apolo quiere.- Géminis asintió. - Vamos a tener que acelerar las cosas... Aimée, en un par de días partirás para Asgard, no tiene sentido dilatar más esa conversación con Hilda, ahora más que nunca necesitamos todo el apoyo que sea posible o Apolo tomará ventaja. - Asentí. -Kanon,- el aludido miró al Patriarca, parecía ausente. - te necesito con la cabeza fría, sabemos como es Marah, hará todo lo posible por salir, y si ve una oportunidad, lo hará, no la subestimes.

\- No saldrá de ese laberinto por nada del mundo, Su Santidad.

\- Más te vale.- Gruñó Aioria. Eva y yo intercambiamos miradas tensas, iríamos a visitar a Marah y trataríamos de convencerla a nuestra manera, porque si de su maestro y su esposo se trataba, estaría confinada a vagar por ese laberinto hasta que muriera.


	33. The Sins of Thy Beloved

15

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, pero harto me gustaría.

::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 33: The Sins of Thy Beloved**

Las altas y oscuras torres de Asgard se me antojaban intimidantes en esos momentos, de no ser porque el frío era tal, juraría que mis manos estaban sudando. Hyoga había sido enviado junto a mí, confiando que otra cara conocida ayudara a distender el ambiente; el Patriarca nos había enviado confiando que lograríamos el apoyo total de Hilda; hasta hace unos días hubiera aceptado de buena gana salir del Santuario, pero la verdad era que había partido intranquila, con un vacío enorme en el estómago y con deseos de terminar pronto y regresar corriendo.

Mi viaje apresurado a Asgard era consecuencia de intento de escape de Marah, traía conmigo la carta que me había escrito como despedida, como una especie de amuleto con que el que podría ayudar a retenerla en El Santuario estando yo a la distancia. No había tenido oportunidad de despedirme, Kanon me lo había impedido deliberadamente.

...

El Patriarca nos había permitido retirarnos pero ninguno de los presentes hizo ademán de salir pronto, a excepción de Kanon, quien salió sin mirar atrás siquiera hacia la Casa de Géminis.

\- ¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Eva por lo bajo, me encogí de hombros dando una mirada de soslayo a Saga y Aioria. El Santo de Leo tenía el rostro rojo de ira, era muy evidente, sobre todo, en el cuello donde también sobresalían varias de sus venas. Saga se veía cansado. Aioros salió tras nosotras. - Maestro, ¿estará Marah bien?

\- Confiemos que sí, Eva. Kanon está realmente molesto.- Ambas arrugamos la frente de pensar qué podría pasarle a nuestra amiga estando a merced de su marido y con la venia del Patriarca y la diosa. Eva y yo teníamos las manos tomadas, un gesto ansioso que nos ayudaba a no gritar histéricas de ira a su maestro y su marido.

\- Vamos a verla, Eva.- Dije, mirando directamente a Saga, que sólo se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Seguras que es una buena idea?- preguntó Aioros a ver que la idea no le había sentado bien a su hermano menor. Asentí de inmediato, Eva también aunque con menos seguridad, nos adelantamos para ingresar a las Doce Casas. Afrodita de Piscis nos ignoró como de costumbre, en Acuario Camus no dio señales de vida. Eva hizo una parada técnica en Capricornio para contarle a Shura brevemente qué estaba pasando y lo que íbamos a hacer, no fue nada tranquilizador el que nos insistiera, mientras nos acompañaba a la entrada, que tuviéramos mucho cuidado y nos lo pensáramos dos veces porque no queríamos vernoslas con Kanon molesto. Después de que Eva le aseguró una y mil veces que estaríamos bien y que nada pasaria, nos dejó ir. Vi cierta reticencia en ambos cuando se despidieron, me di la espalda y me adelanté para no incomodarlos, después de todo, el mundo no iba a dejar de seguir su curso porque yo no pudiera verme nunca más con mi compañero. Ya iba en Sagitario cuando me alcanzó.

\- No te tienes que esconder de mí para darle un beso a Shura, _typerä_.- dije, tratando de que mi tono sonara bromista, cosa que al parecer conseguí cuando mi amiga soltó una risita tímida, sonrojándose. Era escaso verla así, Shura la tenía mal, le di un codazo para que espabilara, me lo devolvió y el resto del camino lo bajamos trotando, en Cáncer nos detuvimos un rato considerable. El solo pensamiento de tener que enfrentarnos a Kanon para poder ver a Marah era estresante, tomamos aire e ingresamos en la Tercera Casa, el laberinto nos envolvió también. Cuando iba a abrir la boca, Eva me codeó, tomando la iniciativa.

\- Santo de Géminis, venimos porque queremos ver a Marah.- Una risa estridente nos hizo estremecer, me moví, con deseos de exigirle que nos dejara verla pero Eva volvió a tomarme de la mano. - Queremos tratar de convencerla de que no huya, por favor.

\- Eso debieron haberlo hecho antes de que ésto pasara.- Apreté los dientes, el Cosmo de Kanon se concentraba alrededor nuestro como presionándonos .

\- Todavía estamos a tiempo de ayudar, queremos verla, Kanon.

\- Todavía hablas, Cetus, - apreté los puños, nos dimos la vuelta cuando sentimos a Kanon detrás nuestro. - Llevabas un par de días molesta, ¿verdad? Considérate responsable de que Marah tratara de escaparse también.

\- ¿C-cómo te atreves?- chillé, furiosa. - A diferencia tuya, Marah tiene consciencia, hijo de puta, no te desquites conmigo.

\- ¿O qué? Ya no tienes quien te defienda. - Eva susurraba que me calmara, tomándome del brazo mientras luchaba con mi fuerza y con la creciente ira que bullía dentro de mí. Kanon parecía estar disfrutando ese intercambio de palabras, estaba liberando estrés de cuenta mía, el muy maldito. - En éstos momentos podrías estar buscando un sustituto, ¿sabes? No pretendas pensar que Kraken se quedará pensando en este impase toda su vida.

Me solté del agarre de Eva en dos segundos y le estampé un puñetazo a Kanon en la cara que lo mandó a volar varios metros. Sentí el agarre de sus manos en mi cuello a la velocidad de la luz, aunque me satisfizo comprobar que un hilito de sangre salía de su boca.

\- Dime lo que se antoje, pero déjanos ver a Marah, ¡serás su marido, pero no su dueño!- Mientras, Eva trataba de mediar entre ambos para que nos calmáramos. Ya me estaba levantando del suelo y aire empezaba a fallarme, aún así le sostuve la mirada todo lo que pude.

\- Marah no saldrá de aquí, y ustedes no la verán tampoco, ya se los dije, el momento de haber hecho algo útil por ella ya pasó, largo de mi Templo. Eva retrocedió unos pasos pero se mantuvo firme, indicándole con señas que no se iría sin mí.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?- Con la voz de Saga, Kanon soltó su agarre en mi cuello. Con un gesto de su cabeza, Saga nos ordenó salir, obedecimos de inmediato mientras yo luchaba por ponerme en pie y respirar mientras huía junto a Eva. En la puerta de Géminis lanzamos una última mirada preocupada antes de desaparecer.

Llegamos a la cabaña de Eva, lo primero que hice fue tirarme al suelo buscando aire y la superficie fría de las piedras. Eva leyó en voz alta la carta que Marah le había escrito, hablaba de olvidar el pasado y disfrutar la vida. Saqué la mía del bolsillo del pantalón, la leí, a mí me deseaba que fuera felíz y que las cosas se arreglaran. A ambas nos escribía dando las gracias por la amistad que nos unía, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, a Eva también. Se sentó en el suelo junto a mí, ninguna tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó al española, moví la mano restándole importancia. Tal vez amanecería con la garganta reseca, pero me daba igual. Insistiría hasta que Kanon nos permitiera ver a marah. - Ten cuidado Aimée, Kanon pierda fácil los estribos... y queremos ver a Marah.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- Te dolió lo que te dijo.

\- Claro que me dolió, no sólo no nos deja ver a Marah, sino que se burla de mi dolor.

\- Se la dejaste fácil.

\- Lo sé, pero, - me levanté, apoyándome en el codo.- ¿y si tiene razón e Isaak se olvida de mí, Eva?

Eva negó con la cabeza, tomó un resorte para el cabello y me lo aventó en la frente.

\- Y tú le crees, joder... eso es lo que quiere. No caigas en su juego, él es un experto manipulando mentes, chavala, no vas a ser la primera persona en quién lo demuestre, debes ver sus intenciones aunque lo que te diga te duela.

\- Tienes razón, he sido una tonta. - Suspiré, echándome al suelo.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Hyoga me codeó cuando no le respondí la segunda vez que me habló, moví la cabeza confundida hasta que el portón que daba acceso a la entrada a Asgard nos recibió, los largos y empinados caminos estaban cubiertos de nieve pero era una nieve fea, gris, pantanosa. Tardé varios minutos en familiarizarme con la panorámica, sólo el Valhalla se veía igual de imponente en la cima de la colina en la que estaba construído.

\- No puede ser, aquí también...- dijo Hyoga a mi lado quedamente mientras ascendíamos por las escaleras que nos llevaban a la entrada principal del castillo. El Ártico se estrellaba violento contra las costas heladas llevándose consigo fragmentos de iceberg al fondo del mar. El viento golpeaba con más fuerza y las tormentas eran comunes, desde que nos habíamos bajado del tren en Oslo hasta este momento, no había parado de nevar, era un milagro que en los pequeños poblados no estuvieran bajo capas de nieve a éstas alturas.

En la reja que da paso al Valhalla el procedimiento fue el mismo, los guardias nos franquearon el paso, nos hicieron esperar mientras consultaban órdenes y luego nos hacían pasar hasta el primer puesto de vigilancia donde debíamos esperar a que alguno de los Dioses Guerreros llegara a nuestro encuentro.

Esta vez no nos recibió Sigfried, sino Hagen de Merak Beta: sus enormes ojos azules se llenaron de odio cuando vio a Hyoga, lo saludó por cortesía.

\- Bienvenidos de nuevo a Asgard, la señora Hilda los espera.- Dijo sin más y nos dio la espalda caminando despacio para que lo siguiéramos. Miré a Hyoga de reojo, por sus ojos azules rodaba la culpa, le di una palmadita y comencé a caminar tras Hagen, Hyoga emprendió la marcha. A medida que avanzábamos hacia el Valhalla, teníamos una vista más clara de cómo la ola de calor, inundaciones y desastres que Apolo había ocasionado -con ayuda de Poseidón-, había afectado las tierras heladas. Los lagos estaban pantanosos, cuando lo esperado era que estuvieran congelados a éstas alturas, el otoño en el reino de Odín debía ser de tierras de un blanco puro, casi sentía mi boca en el suelo, era horrible. La nieve caía con fuerza cuando nevaba, el resto del tiempo casi que podía sentirse calor.

Hagen se detuvo, Hyoga tuvo que agarrarme del brazo para no irme de bruces contra el Dios Guerrero. Las puertas altas y los pasillos calurosos del castillo nos dieron la bienvenida, en cada columna habían encendido dos antorchas en lugar de una, las alfombras rojas habían sido reemplazadas por unas azules. Hagen nos llevó hasta el salón del trono de Hilda, donde una emocionada Flare nos recibió con un abrazo fuerte.

\- Me alegra ver que estás aquí, es maravilloso.- parecía demasiado entusiasmada por nuestra visita. - Oh, Hyoga, cuánto tiempo.- Me tomó de las manos y me estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. - Has de estar emocionada, ¿verdad?

La miré extrañada, negando con la cabeza, realmente no entendía porqué debía estar emocionada si la situación era todo lo contrario, más bien estaba tensa, triste, deprimida; Hilda por su parte nos miraba amable, pero su semblante era serio. Soltamos a Flare y con una inclinación de cabeza saludamos a Hilda que nos indicó con la mano que nos acercáramos.

\- Señora Hilda, es para nosotros un honor que nos reciba en éstos momentos de tensión. Queremos que sepa que haremos todo lo posible por aclarar todos los malos entendidos que puedan existir entre Agard y El Santuario, nuestro mayor interés es que juntos podamos restablecer el orden perdido.

Hilda asintió y se puso en pie, Hyoga y yo levantamos la mirada hacia ella que nos sonrió de vuelta.

\- Eso espero, querida Aimée. Para nosotros no es agradable estar en medio de una confrontación que no es nuestra. Haremos lo posible por mediar en éste conflicto, pero como le he dicho anteriormente al General de Kraken, mi pueblo es mi prioridad.

Y sentí de pronto que me daba un derrame, ¿Isaak había estado en Asgard? El corazón se me aceleró en dos segundos de sólo pensar que podría verlo pronto, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar? Luché con todas mis fuerzas por concentrarme en lo que estaba, la voz de Hyoga llegó lejana a mis oídos.

\- ¿Han venido las Marinas antes, señora Hilda?

\- En realidad, estamos aquí.- La voz de Isaak atravesó todo el salón seguida de su eco. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, se me secó la boca y me quedé muy quieta. Miré a Hyoga de reojo, también se había sorprendido. Él había girado la cabeza mientras los pasos de Isaak retumbaban por el salón a medida que se acercaba, se detuvo junto a Hyoga saludando a Hilda, no fui capaz de no mirarle por más tiempo, su semblante era tranquilo y su rostro no mostraba ningún gesto.

\- Hyoga, Aimeé.- Saludó sin más, tomé aire lo más discretamente que pude antes de concentrarme en Hilda, sus ojos azules chocaron con los míos.

\- Quiero que descansen por ahora. El clima no ha sido benevolente en éstos últimos días y hay muchas cosas en las que debemos ponernos al corriente. - Hyoga y yo asentimos, con una reverencia nos pusimos en pie y salimos del salón. Eché una última mirada a Isaak pero él no se dio la vuelta, con la cabeza gacha salí del salón arrastrando los pies.

Flare salió tras nosotros y nos alcanzó en el vestíbulo, justo cuando Hyoga y yo nos separamos, cada uno para ir a la habitación que se nos había asignado.

\- Aimée, quería hablarte unos minutos. - La miré extrañada, pero accedí a seguirla por el mismo pasillo al que me dirigía de todos modos. Entramos a una pequeña sala de estar, me invitó a sentarme, me quité los guanteletes de mi armadura para calentarme los brazos en la chimenea. La vi observar el fuego unos segundos hasta que fijó su mirada en mí.

\- Hace un tiempo no te veía.

\- Lo sé, señorita Flare, ha sido...- miré al techo buscando las palabras correctas, había tantas formas de describir esas últimas semanas que se agolparon todas al tiempo en mi garganta. - ...complicado.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Me encogí de hombros, no me atrevía a ser completamente sincera con Flare, aunque era una persona amable y generosa, no podía olvidar que seguía siendo un agente diplomático fuera del Santuario.

\- He estado mejor, honestamente.

\- Comprendo.- Se llevó sus delicados dedos debajo del labio, luego volvió a mirarme. - Sólo quería que supieras que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que desees. Los tiempos son difíciles y hay malos entendidos, pero la confianza sigue ahí, ¿eh?

\- Gracias señorita Flare.

Se disculpó y salió del salón, decidí aprovechar la chimenea para calentarme un rato más mientras pensaba qué haría ahora que estaba cerca de Isaak. Independiente de lo que hubiera pasado entre Atlantis y El Santuario, sentía que debíamos hablar y había pasado el tiempo prudente en el que ambos podríamos haber pensado mejor los hechos, esa conversación tendría que suceder. Suspiré. no me sentía preparada para verle tan pronto pero debía solucionar cuantos asuntos pudiera, Asgard era uno, mi estado sentimental, otro.

Me levanté cuando el calor de la chimenea fue demasiado para soportarlo. Recorrí el pasillo buscando la habitación que se me había asignado, era sencilla pero cómoda y con un pequeño balcón que daba vista a los hielos eternos. Me entristeció ver que el lago debajo del balcón estaba gris, pastoso y feo. Sobre la cama había un par de vestidos y un abrigo, seguramente una cortesía de Flare, sonreí y tomé uno de ellos, blanco con los puños bordados en un rojo carmín. Me agradó ver que me servía y me quedaba bien, y para mi sorpresa, calentaba mejor que mi armadura o cualquiera de mis ropas. Me puse el abrigo y salí en busca de Hyoga, antes de cualquier asunto personal, teníamos que hablar con Hilda y presentarle las excusas y las cartas que Atenea enviaba con nosotros.

De vuelta en el vestíbulo, lo esperé mientras miraba por la ventana cómo caía una nueva tormenta de nieve. Me volteé cuando me sentí observada, frente a mí estaba Yan, el subordinado de Isaak a quién saludé amablemente, éste en cambio se volteó sin responder a mí saludo, fruncí el ceño, daba igual, no es como que Poseidón los tuviera vigilados las veinticuatro horas, en especial en un reino lejano. Tras él, corriendo, pasó el joven Andrei quién sí me saludó con efusividad, de alguna manera me recordaba a Kiki aunque era mucho mayor que el lemuriano, lo vi alejarse mientras jugaba con mis dedos, ¿y si pasaba Isaak? ¿Qué haría o diría? Centré la mirada en la ventana de nuevo.

\- Perdóname por hacerte esperar.

\- ¡_Sorsa_, estaba a punto de morir de un ataque de ansiedad aquí!- Hyoga sonrió divertido y resignado, jamás iba a dejar de llamarle _sorsa_, y parecía que ya comenzaba a encontrarlo divertido, porque no protestó ni hizo ningún puchero.

\- ¿Lista?

\- No, pero vamos, Hilda nos está esperando, no es cortés que lleguemos tarde.

\- Pues andando.

...

Frente a Hilda estaban Hagen y Sigfried, éste último se nos acercó muy amable y estrechó nuestras manos. Se excusó por no haber tenido oportunidad de recibirnos, y nos habló de las dificultades del clima, mismas que le contamos, habíamos tenido en Grecia también. Hagen se retiró unos minutos después, incapaz de disimular el disgusto que le causaba la presencia de Hyoga, cosa que le ganó una mirada de reproche de su capitán. Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, Sigfried nos dejó y salió a recibir y conversar con Isaak, suspiré resignada al notar que tampoco había volteado a mirarme ésta vez, me concentré en Hilda.

\- Aimée, Hyoga, sean de nuevo bienvenidos a Asgard, espero que Atenea tenga algunas noticias para mí.

\- Así es, señora Hilda.- Me levanté y le extendí las cartas, esperamos mientras las leía, en total eran dos aunque desconocíamos cuál era su contenido. Terminó de leerlas y nos miró fijamente.

\- Esta carta habla de intervención por parte nuestra en el conflicto con Apolo y Poseidón. - dijo muy seria, doblando el papel y poniéndolo sobre su regazo. - De hacer eso, mi pueblo terminaría afectado, no puedo aceptar tal petición sin conocer qué ha ocasionado todo ésto, ni El Santuario ni Atlantis han sido completamente honestos con Asgard, no puedo cooperar así.

\- Juro, Hilda, que hay un buen motivo tras ésto. - Intervino Hyoga, quise pegarle, eso a Hilda no le importaba, y por la cara que hizo, poco faltó para que se echara a reír en nuestras narices.

\- Hay varios sucesos que queremos aclararle, señora Hilda, esa es nuestra orden, por favor no se predisponga, nuestra señora hace lo que cree que es mejor para toda la humanidad. - me apresuré a hablar antes de que Hyoga metiera un poco más la pata. - Y está usted en todo su derecho de sentirse molesta y contrariada, permítanos explicarle.

Terminamos hablando con Hilda en la cámara posterior del salón del trono, allí le explicamos qué estaba pasando, porqué habíamos roto contacto con Poseidón. Tuvimos que explicarle también que era una de nuestras compañeras lo que Apolo quería, cuidándonos de no revelar su nombre, y explicando porqué el capricho de Apolo era más desastroso que beneficioso. Por supuesto, para Hilda no eran buenas noticias saber que había un tercer dios griego en puja por encarnar y hacer de las suyas en la Tierra, aunque ella era una sacerdotisa poderosa, su poder no era comparable y dado que Asgard terminaba involucrado de una manera u otra, la noticia le había caído como balde de agua fría.

La vimos ponerse en pie, pasear por el salón y juguetear con sus aves antes de que se diera la vuelta y nos respondiera algo.

\- Esas no son buenas noticias, en verdad...

\- Hemos tratado de solucionarlo por nuestra cuenta, señora Hilda, pero no ha sido posible.

\- ¿Y qué ha tenido que ver Poseidón en todo ésto?

\- No lo sabemos, algo ha usado Apolo para presionarlo pero no logramos saber qué.

\- Comprendo. - Hilda volvió a ponerse en pie y andar por el salón, se veía nerviosa, nada que ver con la mujer altiva y segura que nos recibiera antes, y entre más paseaba Hilda por su salón, más ansiosa me ponía a mí. Hyoga parecía lograr mantener la calma, pero yo había fallado estrepitosamente. Estaba mordiéndome las uñas en la comisura de los dedos, buscando que algo que mantuviera ocupada hasta que Cisne me estampó una manotazo en la muñeca, me mordí la lengua por accidente y apreté los ojos para no gritar. - Bien, supongo entonces que debemos aprovechar que están ustedes y el General Kraken aquí, algo podremos hacer.

\- Bueno, Hilda. - interrumpió Hyoga. - Las Marinas tienen órdenes de no tener contacto con nosotros, eso será problemático.

\- Yo tengo algo más de esperanza, Hyoga. - Y me guiñó el ojo, para mi infinita mala suerte; si Hilda contaba con que lo que quedara de mi relación con Isaak serviría para algo, realmente no teníamos esperanzas. - Yo me ocuparé de las Marinas. - Mentalmente agradecí que así fuera, negociar con él no iba a ser sencillo de todos modos, era mejor que lo hiciera alguien que sí tuviera la cabeza fría.

...

Tras varios días en Asgard, las cosas parecían tener pinta de mejorar pero no pronto; mientras, mi trato con Isaak se había reducido a saludos corteses y formales en los pasillos, lloraba cada noche, muy en el fondo yo esperaba que me sorprendiera en la noche y me abrazara hasta que toda esta pesadilla se terminara, sin embargo, mis noches en vela se llenaban de recuerdos innecesarios y repasos de conversaciones tensas entre ambos, había muchas cosas que no debí haber dicho y hecho, y cosas que sentía que él tampoco; lo más grave, haber pasado por encima de mi papel diplomático para informar a su señor acerca de Marah y Kanon; entre más lo pensaba, más me convencía de que había sido un error y en su momento yo no había sido capaz de darme el lugar que me correspondía, había permitido que un asunto personal interfiriera en mis deberes como Santa... y ese pensamiento me aterró, acababa de darle la razón a Camus, afortunadamente él no lo sabría nunca.

Me puse en pie y me vestí, ya comenzaba a amanecer y seguro podría encontrar a Isaak antes de que saliera a entrenar o hacer cualquier cosa de las que acostumbraba a hacer en las madrugadas. Los guantes no me cubrían lo suficiente, estaba tan nerviosa que me temblaban los labios y las manos. Llegué al patio interior principal, y ahí estaba entrenando, justo como siempre lo hacía. Bajé las escaleras con cautela, dándole tiempo de que sintiera mi Cosmo e hiciera algo, pero me ignoró olímpicamente hasta que no aguanté más y me senté en uno de los muros frente a él.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir ignorándome?

Isaak detuvo su entrenamiento aunque no hizo ningún gesto, me miró de soslayo por encima del hombro y luego continuó con su entrenamiento unos minutos más. Me mordí el labio, no podía obligarlo a hablar si él no quería, esperé unos minutos más hasta que sentí que las lágrimas iban a traicionarme, me di la vuelta para irme.

\- No es conveniente que estemos hablando, lo sabes, es todo.

\- Lo sé, sólo...- Una vez de espaldas, dejé que un par de lagrimones rodaran por mis mejillas, estaba segura en ese momento, a menos que hablara no lo notaría. - Nos vemos luego, supongo.

\- Sí, claro.

Caminé por el pasillo tan rápido como me fue posible, atravesé el vestíbulo y subí las escaleras corriendo, me choqué de frente con Hyoga, quien había ido a decirle nada, busqué que me abrazara y llorar en su hombro, un poco confundido, me acarició la cabeza antes de tomarme por los hombros y obligarme a mirarle.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Isaak- chillé, otra ronda de lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas. - Es como si no hubiera pasado nada, dos años juntos... y actúa como si nada.- Volví a chillar en el hombro de Hyoga, esta vez ahogándome por la falta de aire. El Cisne encendió su Cosmo y dejó que algo de aire frío me reconfortara.

\- ¿Quieres que hable con él? Tal vez...

\- No... esto es entre él y yo.

\- Esta bien, sólo no presiones demasiado, lo digo por tu bien. - Asentí.

\- Voy a ducharme, nos vemos luego, Hyoga. _Kiitos_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron varios días desde la partida de Aimée, Marah continuaba encerrada en Géminis y nadie daba razón de ella, incluso había dejado de sentir su Cosmo. En consecuencia, había decido recordarle al Santo de Géminis que era orden del Patriarca el que yo mantuviera vigilada a Marah, le gustara o no. En la entrada de la Tercera casa respiré profundamente y entré, el laberinto me envolvió de inmediato y para mi buena fortuna, fue Kanon quién me impidió el paso.

\- Santo de Géminis, pido permiso para ver a Marah.

\- Ya les he dicho que no la verán, a la menor oportunidad podría escapar, su momento de actuar ha pasado.- Se cruzó de brazos, mirándome desde la segunda planta del Templo.

\- Kanon, - dije, olvidando por completo su rango y posición, daba igual, tratándolo con respeto excesivo no iba a prestarme atención. - el Patriarca me ha ordenado mantener vigilada a Marah mucho antes de que ésto sucediera, _tengo que verla_.

Sentí su poderosa cosmoenergía frente a mí aunque no podía verlo, retrocedí un par de pasos pero mantuve mi postura firme y la cabeza en alto.

\- Entonces has hecho mal tu trabajo, _Sagitta_, - el excesivo énfasis en el nombre de mi armadura envió el mensaje claro y simple, no le había gustado un pepino el que le hubiera llamado por su nombre. - de lo contrario Marah no hubiese intentado escapar, largo.

\- No me voy a ir hasta que la vea.

Por fin salió de entre las sombras y se paró amenazante frente a mí cuan largo era, sostuve la mirada e hice ademán de avanzar al interior del Templo.

\- No me gusta repetirme, _largo de mi templo_.

\- No pienso irme.

\- El que seas la estudiante de Aioros no te servirá de nada, Sagitta, fuera.

Y cuando menos lo pensé, resulté empujada y sacada a trompicones de Géminis, cuando me sacó cerró el enorme portón del Tercer Templo. Furiosa, lancé una patada a la puerta antes de irme y subir hasta el Templo de Atenea, el Patriarca tendría que saber de ésto y hacer algo, Kanon no podía dejar a Marah confinada como si fuera una leprosa, tarde o temprano tendría que dejarla salir; además, tenía que hablar con ella, saber cómo estaba... el laberinto impedía que el Cosmo de cualquiera que no fuera su dueño ingresara a través del mismo y llegara a ella.

Shura me vio subir con tranquilidad desde las escaleras de Capricornio, sentado y puliendo el casco de su armadura, o lo que es lo mismo, buscando en qué ocupar el tiempo cuando no tenía nada qué hacer. Sonreí levemente, cuando se sentía desocupado podía ponerse muy pesado tratando de buscar algo qué hacer.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, cariño?- preguntó cuando aún estaba a un par de escaleras de alcanzarle.

\- El gilipollas de Kanon no me deja ver a Marah.- gruñí. - Voy ya mismo a decírselo al Patriarca.

\- Espera, Eva. Ese es un asunto entre ellos. - Shura dejó su casco de lado y me tomó de la mano buscando persuadirme y en el proceso, acercándome a él. Hice ademán de acercarme más y le di un besito en la mejilla, luego me paré frente a él con los brazos sobre la carrera como jarras.

\- Claro que es asunto mío, tío. Ella es mi amiga, y además, tengo órdenes del Patriarca para vigilarla y evitar que se meta en problemas, y ahora está metida en un grave problema con ese histérico que tiene de esposo, venga, ¿crees que es normal que la tenga encerrada, sabiendo que estamos en el lugar más seguro del mundo para ella, y que no deje a nadie verla?

Shura no dijo nada, pero su mirada hablaba por él, me daba la razón, y por supuesto, nada de ésto era normal. Suspiró luego, resignado.

\- ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Aioria?- Rodé los ojos, Aioria era otro que tendría a bien dejarla encerrada hasta que se le quitara la idea de escapar, que en su caso y conociéndola, sería nunca.

\- Ése es otro, joder. Por él también se quedaría encerrada toda la vida. - Shura volvió a tomarme la mano.

\- Bueno, ve a decírselo al Patriarca.- accedió, y luego su rostro se contrajo levemente. - Y Kanon me va a oír, ¿te hizo algo?

Sonreí, le di un beso en los labios y le solté la mano. Luego me volteé cuando sentí su mirada clavada en mi espalda, me reí divertida. Shura podía ser tan sexy cuando quería, y dulce, todo al tiempo. Me adentré en Capricornio y seguí mi camino hasta que llegué al Templo Papal, Kanon me las pagaría, no era justo retener a Marah de esa manera.

El guardia hizo mala cara cuando le dije que no tenía audiencia con Shion pero que necesitaba verlo con urgencia. Volvió y abrió la puerta sin decirme nada, le devolví la mala cara, era increíble los malos modales que podían llegar a tener los CdC. Entré a paso veloz y me arrodillé ante Shion que me miró con curiosidad.

\- Su Santidad, por favor disculpe esta visita tan inesperada, pero tengo algo importante que informarle.

\- ¿De qué se trata hija, te veo molesta?- me sonrojé, pero era cierto, estaba molesta hasta las orejas.

\- Así es, Kanon no me permite ver a Marah, Gran Patriarca, y de ese modo no puedo cumplir la orden que me fue dada de vigilarla en todo momento.

\- ¿Cómo que no permite a nadie verla?

\- No señor, la tiene encerrada en el laberinto y no permite que nadie la vea. Es un poco exasperante, hay varios ahí afuera que nos preocupamos por ella, no sólo su esposo.

\- No te preocupes, hablaré con él. - Miré al Patriarca, aunque se veía sereno, tenía la mandíbula tensa. - Por otro lado, necesito que comiences a alistarte, pronto te enviaré a la misión de la que hablamos anteriormente.

\- Sí señor.

\- Shura irá contigo, ya que la misión de la que te ocuparás estaba a su cargo en el pasado.

\- Sí, señor, gracias por tanta confianza.

\- Ahora ve, yo hablaré con Kanon.

::::::::::::::::::::

Me desperté decidida a encarar a Isaak de una vez y por todas, era imposible que tras una semana y breves intentos de conversación nada hubiera pasado. Es decir, yo sabía que él no se echaría a los brazos, pero no podía creer tanta indiferencia y frialdad de su parte, esto no era por lo que yo había invertido dos años de mi vida junto a él.

Lo encontré mientras salía junto a sus subordinados, Andrei abrió sus enormes ojos con sorpresa y Yan continuó su camino con el semblante fruncido, Isaak no avanzó más y me miró impasible.

\- Necesito unos minutos contigo.- dije por fin, y aunque me veía medianamente decidida, por dentro mi urgencia inicial comenzaba a desmoronarse. Él asintió.

\- Serán unos minutos- dijo a sus subordinados sin quitarme la vista de encima. Ellos asintieron y continuaron su marcha.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay de qué, ¿de qué quieres hablar, exactamente?

\- Oh por favor, ¿en serio?- Me llevé los dedos a las sienes. - Isaak, no estamos en la mejor situación del mundo, pero no creí que tras dos años juntos me tratarías con tanta frialdad, eso me hiere. - dije al fin, para qué ponerme con rodeos si él no tenía ninguna intención de darle largas al asunto, y ya que parecía sufrir de amnesia, me sentía con el deber moral de refrescarle la memoria.

\- Ya te lo dije, Aimée. La situación no da para nada más, creo haber sido muy claro antes, mi lealtad está con Poseidón, no voy a desobedecer sus órdenes por un capricho tuyo.

Me sentí ofendida, no tenía otra manera de explicarlo, ¿un capricho mío?

\- No te estoy pidiendo que desobedezcas a Poseidón, Isaak, ya te lo había dicho. Pero antepones todo a tus propios intereses, la noticia del matrimonio de Marah, por ejemplo, era mi deber comunicarlo, no el tuyo...

\- ¿Lo hubieras hecho? Vamos, no me insultes de esa manera. Esa muchachita insulza siempre estuvo por encima mío, Aimée, no te hagas la ofendida por algo que no es mi culpa.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Lo que has oído.- Y dejó escapar una sonrisita sarcástica de sus labios, lo odié en ese momento como nunca pensé que podría llegar a hacerlo, pero agarré a mi autocontrol de donde pude antes de que se desvaneciera.

\- Eres tú el que no me está escuchando, comunicarle ese hecho a Poseidón era mi deber, no importaba cuándo.

\- No importaba... ni importa, Aimée. Todo eso ha quedado atrás, así que no tengo intenciones de continuar ésta conversación que no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte, estaba cumpliendo mi deber, punto.

Y tal cual lo dijo, me dio la espalda y se echó a andar, no sin antes darme una mirada de soslayo. Quise salir tras él y volverle la razón a golpes, pero no tenía sentido, en verdad se había terminado todo, _todo_... ya los años de infancia ni siquiera pesaban entre nosotros, sino lo que habíamos compartido como pareja.

Le di la espalda, y aunque tenía lágrimas amenazando con rodar por mis mejillas, estaba más molesta que otra cosa. Tenía una audiencia con Hilda, y usaría ese impulso que me recorría el pecho para defender mi propia causa y dar lo mejor de mí, al diablo con Isaak, si pensaba que podría doblegarme de esa manera, bien, dos podíamos jugar a lo mismo. Me crucé con Hyoga justo antes de entrar y me vio tan enojada que no dijo una sola palabra.

Hilda estaba con Sigfried, al menos había una cara amable que apoyaba nuestros esfuerzos por recomponer la situación. Estaban conversando cuando llegamos, Hilda nos miró un rato antes de que Sigfried se pusiera en pie y nos dejara a solas.

\- Hilda, esperamos que haya meditado un poco más lo que nuestra señora le ha escrito, queremos conocer su respuesta.- Comenzó Hyoga cuando yo no abrí la boca y seguía con la mirada en el suelo.

\- Así es, he hablado con el General de Kraken, las causas por las que Poseidón fue presionado son de carácter personal. Apolo le ha chantajeado con asesinar a uno de sus hijos; eso es básicamente lo mismo que ha hecho Atenea con ésta Santa que quiere Apolo, en ese sentido no podría reprochar demasiado.

\- Comprendemos, señora Hilda. - Hablé por fin pero mi voz me sonó distante, fría. - Aún así, esperamos que comprenda que aunque nuestra señora ha tomado acciones por su cuenta, lo hace, a fin de cuentas, para proteger a todo el planeta y sus habitantes

Hilda me miró extrañada, parpadeando un par de veces.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?_" - Gruño Hyoga a mi Cosmo. "_Harás que nos saque a patadas de aquí, y créeme, Isaak tiene una gran ventaja en lo que Asgard se refiere, cálmate._"

"_No me hables de Isaak, Hyoga. Es cierto, Hilda debe hacer algo, ésto la afecta a ella también_"

\- Lo que quiero decir, señora Hilda. - busqué corregirme. - es que no pretendemos ponerla en una situación en la que deba escoger bandos, en lo absoluto; Atenea sólo quiere que cooperemos entre todos para contrarrestar los daños colaterales.

\- Lo sé, Aimée, aunque es difícil en mi posición. Poseidón tiene gran influencia en éstas tierras. - agaché la cabeza, de nuevo Hilda nos daba la espalda sutilmente. - De todos modos, he comenzado a tantear el terreno con ellos, aunque no será fácil.

De repente quise levantarme y darle un abrazo enorme a Hilda, ¿había comenzado los acercamientos por su cuenta? Miré a Hyoga, estaba tan sorprendido como yo lo estaba, era increíble, casi quise sonreír histérica, era increíble, no era capaz de pensar algo más.

\- Hilda, eso es...

\- Ya les he dicho, Hyoga. No estoy en una posición sencilla, pero esto nos afectará a todos si no hacemos algo, así que es mi deber tenderles la mano. Después de todo, seguimos siendo aliados.

\- Gracias, señora Hilda, en verdad.

Hyoga y yo salimos y más tardó la puerta en cerrarse que él en abordarme.

\- ¿Qué te está pasando?

\- Nada, Hyoga. - No quería hablar del asunto, no hasta que hubiese repasado esa conversación varias veces en mi cabeza. Cuando me soltó del brazo, manoteé para que me soltara.

\- Vamos, Aimée, no actúes como él, no eres así.

\- Basta, Hyoga, no quiero hablar del asunto, se acabó y punto.

Dejé a Hyoga con la palabra en la boca, en verdad no quería tener esa discusión en la mitad del pasillo donde cualquiera, incluso el mismo Isaak, podría escucharla. No me interesaba suplicar más, ni entender más.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación y me quedé unos minutos pensando qué podría hacer, en algo debía ocupar el tiempo para que la situación no me desboradara. Casi había irrespetado a Hilda unos minutos antes, no podía permitirle a mis emociones nublarme de esa manera. Me tendí en la cama, esperando que el sueño me ayudara, en cambio, di un brinco cuando la voz del Patriarca habló a mi Cosmo.

"_Aimée, no tengo buenas noticias para tí._"

"¿_Pasa algo, Su Santidad?_"

"_Sí, Aimée, y debes comunicárselo a Hilda cuanto antes... Marah ha escapado del Santuario_"

Enterré la cabeza entre las almohadas, no podía ser, no. Marah, maldita sea, si había escapado en verdad había decidido entregarse a Apolo por voluntad propia, ahogué un grito con las almohadas y apreté los puños.

Ni siquiera presté atención a si Shion me había hablado de nuevo, aunque parecía no haberlo hecho.

"_Esto es difícil, Aimée, pero debemos mantenernos fuertes, así lo quiere nuestra señora_"

"_Así será_"

Dije entre llantos, la cálida cosmoenergía de Cetus me envolvía desde su Caja de Pandora, tratando de reconfortarme, pero era demasiado. Me puse en pie y abrí la llave del lavabo, me mojé la cara y traté de calmarme, pero cuando tenía la mano sobre la puerta, otra ola de llanto me impidió mantener la calma, no era posible, ¿qué sería de ella de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué haría Apolo con ella? ¿Podría seguir siendo Marah? El aire que entraba desde el balcón me ayudó a serenarme, pero la hinchazón en mis ojos no iba a desaparecer pronto.

"_¿Eva?_"

"_Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?_"

La voz cósmica de Eva se escuchaba quebrada, triste y sin rastro de su alegría característica

"_Sí..._"

Chillé de vuelta. Ambas nos quedamos un rato en silencio, mismo que Eva se atrevió a romper a las malas.

"_El Patriarca y Atenea deben poder hacer algo, chavala, tengamos fe._"

"_Eso espero. Maldita sea, estoy tan lejos..._"

"_Eh, yo estoy en El Santuario y no puedo hacer nada. Más haces estando allá, tranquila chiquilla, la encontrarán y traerán de vuelta._"

El intercambio con Eva tampoco duró demasiado, ninguna sabía de qué manera reconfortar a la otra. No importaba qué nos dijéramos ambas sabíamos que tal vez no volveríamos a ver a Marah jamás, y ese sentimiento me destrozaba, no era justo con ella, ni con nadie que Apolo la chantajeara de esa manera. Miré con odio una ola que se alzó sobre los témpanos, Poseidón también era responsable y no había manera de que ninguno pagara el daño tan grande que había hecho. Suspiré y me dejé caer sobre la fría piedra del balcón, de inmediato mi cara lo resintió y luego lo recibió, debía prepararme para informar a Hilda, el show tenía que continuar y yo tendría que perdonar los pecados de mis seres amados.


	34. Drawn and Quartered

13

**Capítulo 34: Drawn and Quartered**

Abrí la puerta decidida a dar la noticia de una buena vez, sentía que el corazón estaba por reventarme el pecho, el "_du dum_" aumentaba su ritmo conforme me acercaba al Salón del sitial de Hilda. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado de no caer, al no estar acostumbrada a usar vestido, me volvía torpe pues la tela se enredaba entre mis pies.

Hagen de Merak Beta me saludó mientras salía del salón, agaché la cabeza respetuosamente. En realidad, no quería que me viera los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Empujé la puerta y al fondo estaban Hilda y Flare conversando con las manos tomadas. Hilda peinaba un mechón rebelde que se escapaba del tocado de su pequeña hermana. De reojo escuché los murmullos de Hyoga e Isaak, recostados contra la pared a cierta distancia el uno del otro, hice un esfuerzo muy grande para no quedármeles viendo. Mi mayor problema ahora no era Isaak, seguía sin comprender su actitud pero dos podíamos jugar a lo mismo, no iba a dejarme achicopalar por su testarudez y sequedad.

Frente al sitial, Mime tocaba un melodía tranquila, casi con pereza. En una de las pausas alzó la mirada, me sonrió y me guiñó el ojo; luego siguió tocando. Me acerqué lo más que pude a Hilda y Flare haciendo una reverencia.

\- Señora Hilda.- Esta interrumpió su conversación con su hermana y me miró con detenimiento de arriba abajo.

\- Acércate, Aimée, por favor, ¿alguna noticia del Santuario?- La voz amable de Hilda me hizo perder el impulso inicial, asentí y tomé aire lo más profundo que me fue posible, debía mantener mis emociones a raya para no meter la pata.

"_¿Qué pasó?_"

La voz de Hyoga era pura preocupación, había dejado su lugar junto a Isaak y caminaba hacia mí, lo miré de reojo por unos segundos, no quería cruzar miradas con Kraken bajo ninguna circunstancia o me quebraría. Ese salón se sentía como un cuarto al vacío donde la presión de todo lo que estaba pasando me aprisionaba contra un punto en el suelo del que no podía moverme. Miré a Hilda a los ojos y le di la noticia:

\- Marah de Corona Boreal ha escapado del Santuario y se ha entregado al dios Apolo. - Al final de la frase se me quebró la voz por falta de aire, Hilda parpadeó unos minutos, Flare se llevó las manos a la boca y Mime dejó de tocar por unos segundos antes de retomar la melodía que estaba interpretando. Hilda movió los labios, pero antes de que ella hablara, para mi sorpresa, Isaak decidió dirigirme la palabra.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por su propia voluntad?- Parecía sorprendido, no quise verle, mi mirada seguía clavada en Hilda que no reaccionaba, sus enormes ojos azules brillando con una preocupación más que evidente. Giré el rostro para encarar a Isaak, dedicándole la mirada más indiferente que pude lograr, una que nunca pensé podría dedicarle a él.

\- Sí, y puede anunciárselo a su Señor, General de Kraken. Es oficial, estará sumamente complacido.

Isaak no esperaba que yo le hablara así, pero no tardó mucho en recomponer su rostro de sorpresa e indignación por uno gélido, y por supuesto, esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas sarcásticas antes de responder.

\- Sí, sumamente complacido. Pero supongo que ese pequeño acto no alterará la situación actual.-

Hyoga se interpuso entre ambos, giré mi cabeza de vuelta a Hilda. Mime no había dejado de tocar su arpa, pero como Flare, nos miraba a Isaak y a mí con inusitado interés. De pronto, el cosmo de Marah llenó el salón sin previo aviso, era débil pero se sentía tranquilo y sosegado.

"_Adiós, Aimée_"

Fue lo único que dijo, y cómo irrumpió al salón de la nada, desapareció. Me quedé de piedra, Marah se estaba despidiendo de mí, y la debilidad en su cosmo sólo podía significar una única cosa, miré a Hyoga con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, luchando aún por contener el llanto.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Flare preocupada.

\- Es el cosmo de Corona Boreal,- de inmediato me rodeó los hombros con las manos obligándome a mirarlo de frente. -¿qué te dijo Aimée?

Volví a tomar una bocanada de Aire, y traté de hablar pero me fue imposible contener las lágrimas. Hyoga me tomó de la mano en ademán de evitar que me fuera al suelo, agaché la cabeza sollozando antes de limpiar la cara y mirar de nuevo a Hilda.

\- Se estaba despidiendo.- Balbucí.

\- No puede ser...- Hilda se llevó el índice al mentón, pensativa, su mirada llena de compasión hacia mí, de vez en cuando se mordisqueaba la uña discretamente, la noticia le había preocupado tanto como a mí, desde luego por razones diferentes. No podía creer que estuviera a cientos de kilómetros de Grecia en donde tal vez hubiera podido hacer algo para detenerla, ayudarla, estar ahí... pero durante todos los días en que estuvo confinada en el laberinto de Luces y Sombras, mi cosmo nunca pudo alcanzar el suyo. Sentí otro cosmo familiar encenderse, al seguir la dirección de la mirada de Hyoga, vi que el lugar en el que segundos antes estuviera Isaak, estaba vació; su cosmo se encendió con más fuerza mientras salía del salón, seguramente a dar las noticias a Sorrento. Miré hacia la puerta esperando que su máscara de frialdad se derrumbara en ese momento, que me abraza, que hiciera algo, pero sólo recibí la muda indiferencia de su espalda mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

\- Maldito insensible...- Murmuró Hyoga, mientras me obligaba a ponerme en pie y me enrollaba en un abrazo. Lloré en su hombro cuanto pude, sin importar en donde estaba, me daba igual. Mi casi hermana se iba para siempre, y yo ni siquiera había podido hacer algo realmente útil para rescatarla de su destino trágico.

Hyoga me sacó del salón a empujones, aunque luché por quedarme ahí.

\- Señora Hilda, perdóneme, por favor...

\- Aimée, necesitas tiempo para tí, gracias por venir a decírmelo. Cálmate un poco y hablaremos luego, es lógico que estés así, no te disculpes por favor.

\- Gracias, Hilda.

Seguí a Hyoga por el pasillo, como si fuera una niña regañada. Nos cruzamos con Yan y Andrei, el primero miró con curiosidad y el segundo estuvo a punto de acercársenos, pero el primero se lo impidió. Oficialmente odiaba a Yan, era tan antipático que a duras penas podía soportarse a sí mismo, o bueno, se había portado tan mal conmigo desde que Atlantis y El Santuario rompieron relaciones que era increíble pensar que alguna vez habíamos hablado siquiera; y luego hice la conexión, era uno de los pocos amigos de Isaak en el mundo submarino, y entendía muy bien porqué... para ambos, el asunto de mantener la cabeza fría y no mostrar ninguna clase de emoción era casi como una religión a la que se atornillaban sin pensarlo dos veces, desde luego, en el caso de Isaak no sólo estaba eso, los años de infancia debían pesar de alguna manera, pero él estaba determinado a aferrarse a la fidelidad y gratitud que sentía hacia Poseidón, en ese caso, las noticias en el mundo submarino tendrían un buen recibimiento, al menos Apolo los dejaría en paz y podrían dedicarse a lo que se les ocurriera. Por las ventanas, el sol brillaba con intensidad pasmosa, como si las semanas de tormentas de nieve y lluvias por todo el mundo jamás hubieran existido.

Subimos las mismas escaleras que llevaban a mi cuarto, pero el Cisne me hizo andar por un par de puertas más hacia el fondo del pasillo hasta que terminamos en un pequeño balcón, escondido de los transeúntes y con la suficiente privacidad como para conversar; pero una vez a solas, mi mirada se quedó clavada en el horizonte, y la mirada de Hyoga comenzaba a arder sobre mi rostro.

\- Di algo, ¿estás bien?

\- No, Hyoga, no estoy bien, esto es demasiado, -Golpee la barandilla de piedra, soltando pequeños pedazos que cayeron hacia el precipicio.- ¡Marah está muerta!

Comencé a sollozar y maldecir en finlandés mientras buscaba aire, Hyoga trataba de enfriarme la cara con una versión minúscula de su polvo de diamantes con una mano, y con la otra me apretaba el hombro suavemente indicándome que estaba conmigo en mi dolor. Su rostro estaba apesadumbrado, aunque no conocía a Marah a un nivel tan personal como yo, la apreciaba, también había sido testigo de las últimas alucinaciones, de su pelea con Shaina e incluso había recibido alguna clase de mensaje cuando la tocó durante esa ocasión; él conocía de cerca lo que el asedio de Apolo había hecho en su vida de alguna manera; cabizbajo, sostuvo su mano sobre mi hombro, gesto que imité. No hablamos, no había nada que pudiera mitigar el dolor de perder a la gata, _nada_.

El silencio abrumador no ayudaba a aligerar el vacío en el pecho, por un instante me detuve a pensar en contactar a Eva pero no me sentía con fuerzas de hacerlo, estaría tan mal como yo debía estarlo en ese momento, y no habría manera de que ninguna consolara a la otra; sería incluso peor. Sabía que estando ella en el Santuario, todo sería peor para ella, a mí al menos me quedaba el sol muriendo en el horizonte sobre la fría nieve que se extendía sin fin para entretenerme.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Adiós, Eva_"

Esas fueron las palabras que recibí de Marah antes de que su cosmo se desvaneciera por completo y el jarrón de barro que tenía en las manos se estrellara estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Me senté en la cama, pálida y temblando, sentía que las lágrimas humedecieron mi cara pero estaba como en shock, varios minutos pasaron hasta que fui consciente de mis propios sollozos, me tapé la cara y lloré con más fuerza, casi gritando. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que tantos esfuerzos de la diosa, de Aimée, del Patriarca fueran en vano ahora que Marah ya no estaba? Cuando había escapado, pensé que la regresarían a la malas de alguna manera, que evitarían su sacrificio... ¿Y yo? Yo no había podido vigilarla como debía, tal vez hubiera evitado que se escapara, o en su defecto la hubiera descubierto, pero ya era muy tarde para eso, su cosmo se había ido.

Me agaché a recoger los pedazos de barro pero me quedé viendo como el agua que quedaba en algunos trozos brillaba por el sol grande y brillante que seguía en el horizonte. Tiré un pedazo contra la puerta, y en ese preciso momento entró Shura, que en dos segundos me quitó otro pedazo de barro roto de la mano, tal vez pensando que un impulso haría una locura; y me tomó en brazos, sentándose conmigo en su regazo sobre la cama.

\- Ya, ya, shhhh.

Me abracé a su cuello como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y lloré todavía más fuerte, sorprendida de que hubiese bajado hasta mi cabaña y agradecida de que lo hubiera hecho. Lloré hasta que me dolió la garganta, mientras él me acariciaba el cabello y me daba besitos en la cara y el cuello, buscando reconfortarme

\- Está muerta, Shura, está muerta...

Shura buscó obligarme a levantar la mirada, con el dorso de la mano me limpió las lágrimas y me retiró el cabello que tenía alborotado y pegado por toda la cara, acercó su rostro al mío y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

\- No tienes más remedio que ser fuerte...- Su voz era suave, casi un susurro en mis oídos, cauta, buscando las palabras precisas, aunque fueran pocas. No me gustaba la perspectiva del asunto, pero no tenía más alternativa que seguir adelante, ¿no? Me solté de su abrazo y me puse en pie, pero él me tomó de la mano y me obligó a sentarme otra vez, empujándome suavemente hacia la almohada mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

\- Tengo que limpiar eso.

\- Yo lo hago por tí.- Me dio un beso en frente antes de ir hasta la cocina y regresar con un vaso de agua, que me ofreció. Apoyé mi peso sobre el codo y me bebí de buena gana el vaso, casi en su totalidad. Se lo entregué de vuelta, lo puso sobre la mesa de noche y se sentó de nuevo junto a mí. - El Patriarca nos ha convocado en un par de horas,

\- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

\- No lo sé. - Agachó la mirada y yo sólo me acomodé en la almohada mirando al suelo sin saber muy bien qué decir, además del vacío que sentía en medio del pecho, la incertidumbre sobre los días venideros sería algo de lo que tendría que escuchar hablar por mucho tiempo, porque estaba segura que nadie sabía para qué quería Apolo a su Pitia.

\- ¿Tendremos que irnos del Santuario de todas formas?- Se encogió de hombros, el Patriarca tendría que sacarnos de la duda luego. Mientras, luchaba por no volver a llorar hasta quedar sin aire mientras apretaba la mano de Shura, que acariciaba la mía con el pulgar. Mi almohada estaba mojada y los ojos me ardían.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó, pero ninguno de los dos se movió de donde estaba hasta que el cosmo de Shion hizo resonar el cosmo de Shura, quien muy a regañadientes se levantó de mi lado y se fue, no sin antes dar una mirada hacia atrás. Le hice señas con la mano para que se fuera y traté de sonreír. Cuando se fue, me quedé unos minutos con la mirada clavada en los pedazos de vasija que seguían desparramados en el suelo.

\- Joder, tendré que limpiar yo.

Y sin más, me puse de pie, recogí los pedazos, sequé y limpié el suelo. Sobre la mesa estaba mi maleta a medio hacer, la cerré y la puse sobre una de las sillas, prefería esperar alguna palabra del Patriarca antes de continuar jugando tetris con toda mi ropa en el fondo de la maleta.

...

Me decidí a salir cuando ya casi había caído la noche, como Shura no respondía a mis llamados ni daba señales de vida, subí hasta Capricornio. En el camino, la primera persona con la que me encontré fue Shaina y quien parecía muy complacida con el resultado de los acontecimientos, hice todo el esfuerzo posible por ignorarla, la escuché balbucir algo en italiano y luego en griego sobre que Marah por fin había hecho lo correcto, apreté los puños y corrí hacia las Doce Casas. Me detuve en Aries, donde un preocupado Kiki salió a recibirme, se me colgó de la cintura dándome un abrazo. Lo estreché con más fuerza cuando comenzó a llorar sobre mi hombro. Le revolví el cabello varias veces y traté de animarlo pero fue en vano, con señas le pregunté por Mu.

\- No ha regresado desde que fue convocado por el Patriarca.

\- Entonces es más grave de lo que parece- respondí, algo ausente. Él asintió.

Me despedí de Kiki y seguí el ascenso hasta Capricornio. Allá solo estaba Alina, a quien había terminado por ignorar tajantemente dada su actitud grosera y gruñona hacia mí. En la habitación de Shura vi que también había dejado la maleta a medio hacer, puesta junto a una pequeña fila de ropa sobre el _kliné_, sin saber muy bien qué ponerme a hacer, caminé en círculos buscando un libro o alguna cosa que me mantuviera ocupada mientras terminaba la audiencia con el Patriarca, hasta que recordé mi conversación previa con Aimée y me decidí a contactarle.

"_¿Chavala?_"

Me aventuré a llamarla, aunque no sabía bien qué horas serían en Asgard o si estaría despierta. Según le había entendido en alguna ocasión, el huso horario era similar.

"_Hei, Eva._"

El tono de su voz me terminó de destrozar el alma, entrecortado y apagado. Yo sabía que a ese par las unía una amistad maravillosa, la nórdica debía estarla pasando muy mal, Marah era como su hermana. Estuve unos minutos en silencio, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Preguntarle si estaba bien? Eso era lo que la mayoría de la gente hacía en una situación de éstas, y era lo que menos ayudaba, además, _sabía_ que no estaba bien, ni yo lo estaba. Para mi sorpresa fue ella la que continuó conversando.

"_Marah se ha despedido de mí mientras estaba con Hilda, frente a Isaak... qué desastre Eva, las cosas no tenían porqué haber terminado de ésta manera._"

"_Estamos de acuerdo... aquí la situación está muy tensa, los Dorados llevan horas reunidos con Shion, y nadie sabe que va a pasar ahora._"

"_Lo mínimo que debería pasar es que Apolo y Poseidón se calmen, ¿no?_"

"_Sí..._"

"_Perkele... Eva, ya la extraño._"

"_Lo sé, yo también._"

Y hasta ahí nos llegó la conversación porque cada uno por su cuenta volvió a llorar, incluso en nuestras voces cósmicas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me las ingenié para armar una muñequita de trapo durante la noche y salí con ella hacia el bosque a la afueras del Valhalla una vez el sol despuntó en el horizonte. Hyoga insistió en acompañarme pero le pedí que me dejara sola, era mi momento, mi espacio y mi despedida. Busqué un lugar entre la nieve que aún estuviera blanco y se viera bonito, justamente cerca a un lago congelado y en medio de dos abedules y una piedra en donde puse la muñequita. Con los guantes puertos hice un agujero en la nieve y la tierra, y ahí metí la muñequita, que luego cubrí de nuevo. Con la masa de la tela, la tierra y la nieve quedaron por encima de su nivel habitual.

Los antiguos vikingos solían enterrar a sus muertos en túmulos o en barcos que luego incendiaban con flechas, y rindiendo honor a las costumbres de mis antepasados, le di a mi manera un último adiós a Marah. Me senté sobre la piedra y con las manos sobre las rodillas comencé a hablarle al túmulo.

\- Kitty...- Tuve que limpiarme una lagrimota. - Hay muchas cosas que nunca te dije de frente, aparte de que Kanon me cae muy mal, pero eso siempre lo has sabido.- Me reí sola, para mí, como si fuera un chiste. - Eras como mi hermana, ¿sabes? Cuando estaba en el internado, allá tuve muchas amigas, pero ninguna como tú...- tomé aire. - Fuiste la primera persona fuera de Tauro que fue amable conmigo, y cuando te fuiste a Londres... _saatana, typerä kissä_... te voy a extrañar montones, ¿qué haremos Eva y yo sin tí?

\- Seguir adelante, por supuesto. - Me puse en pie de un brinco para encontrarme de frente con Isaak, y aunque en el salón desee tenerlo cerca, ahora sólo tenía ganas de golpearle, de que me dejara en paz.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Se encogió de hombros, incómodo y sorprendido, como en el salón.

\- Estás molesta conmigo.

\- No te imaginas...déjame sola.

\- Aimée...- dio un par de pasos inseguros hacia mí y yo me retiré la misma cantidad de pasos para mantener la distancia. - No hagas ésto, no tenemos opción, yo... yo sólo...

Me reí, me tuve que reír fuerte, con ganas y llorando al tiempo, ahora sí quería abofetearlo con todas mis fuerzas. Él se quedó de pie, sin decir nada, estoico y herido hasta que me calmé y lo miré de vuelta, todavía con un par de lágrimas furtivas.

\- Vete, de verdad, no quiero verte. Me has tratado como menos que a una extraña Isaak, has sido cruel e insensible.

\- Pero, Aimée...- Volvió a tratar de cortar la distancia entre nosotros, pero yo volví a dar varios pasos hacia atrás alzando el índice.

\- Ya sé que vas a decirme, pero para el tiempo que hemos compartido juntos y la historia que tenemos en común, al menos esperaba unas palabras en privado para éste momento, no tu maldita risa sarcástica, así que no, no quiero verte, déjame llorar a mi amiga en paz Isaak, lo digo en serio.

Me dedicó una última mirada confundida antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Caí de rodillas junto al túmulo, dos pérdidas absolutas en el mismo día, apreté la nieve con los puños y la golpee, como si fuera la responsable de la muerte de Marah, de las metidas de pata de Isaak. Terminé revolcándome sobre ella buscando que el frío me calara hasta el alma, pero fue inútil. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, pero cuando empezó a oscurecer, regresé al Valhalla.

...

El frío que me quedó de estar tirada en la nieve me obligó a sumergirme por largos minutos en un tina caliente para que no me diera hipotermia ni pillara un resfriado, cuando me salí devolví mi reflejo en el espejo, todavía tenía los ojos rojos, pero menos inflamados. Me sentía igual de mal pero al menos me veía más presentable para verme con Hilda.

Esta vez me puse algo de mis ropas, dentro de las que había un pantalón oscuro y una camisa negra, encima me puse un nuevo abrigo, facilitado por Flare, blanco con decorados azul cielo muy sutiles. Me sequé el cabello lo mejor que pude, el frío de la noche asgardiana era inclemente, y no duraría mucho si no me secaba pronto el cabello, me senté junto al fuego con una toalla en la mano. Junto a mí estaba mi maleta, de uno de los bolsillos saqué la carta y la leí otra vez, me partía el alma saber que esto era lo último que había recibido de Marah en su corta vida, era tan injusto, tan sólo teníamos veinte años, sin guerras de por medio nos esperaba una vida larga juntas. El sol se puso lentamente mientras una explosión de cosmo mayor se sentía desde Grecia, guardé la carta dentro de mi Kalevala y me fui por Hilda.

Hyoga dio un salto cuando me vio entrar, Hilda detuvo su conversación con Sigfried de inmediato y se acercó a mí indicándome que la siguiera, por el rabillo del ojo vi que Isaak estaba también en el salón, y había callado a sus subordinados con un gesto de la mano, pero lo ignoré deliberadamente. Nos sentamos en el salón privado que había tras el trono.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Aimée?

\- Triste, Señora Hilda, no puedo mentirle, Marah era...- Me tomó de la mano, para mi sorpresa.

\- Esta tarde hemos elevado una plegarias a Odín, esperando que su alma viaje segura. - Asentí, agachando la cabeza. - Y he hablado con el Patriarca, Shion ha pedido que regreses de inmediato con Hyoga...

\- ¿De verdad, Señora Hilda?- Asintió y me soltó la mano.

\- Así es, Aimée. Planean hacer un pequeño funeral simbólico, es importante que esté ahí... le he dicho cómo te has puesto, así que me ha pedido que te lo comunique. Aunque Hyoga lo sabe también.

\- Supongo que debo arreglar nuestros asuntos primero, ¿verdad?

\- No, vete, rinde homenaje a esa alma que viaja. Aquí estaremos nosotros para cuando vuelvas.

Casi quise abrazar a Hilda. Me puse en pie y salí de nuevo al salón, Isaak se había ido con Yan, pero Andrei se había quedado ahí, y una vez bajé las escaleras, se me acercó con timidez. Lo miré extrañada, aunque la curiosidad me invadía, porque si estaba ahí, había desobedecido órdenes directas de su superior.

\- Santa de Cetus, sólo quería decirle que lo siento mucho, y espero esté bien pronto.

Parpadeé un par de veces sin entender, y luego asentí. No aguanté el impulso de revolverle los cabellos al chico, que de inmediato hizo un ademán de taparse la cabeza.

\- Gracias, Andrei. - Le llamé por su nombre para sonar más familiar y amable. - Espero que sea como dices.

\- El señor Sorrento le envía saludos...

Me detuve en seco, pero no podía tratar de sacarle ninguna información al chico, podría meterlo en problemas. Bueno, si Sorrento tenía esa cortesía, y era el General de Generales, ¿por qué Isaak no podría? Sentí más ira con él que antes, y más me molestó el intento de acercárseme que había hecho en el bosque, el muy cobarde estaba pisando terrenos seguros para él. No había esperado un abrazo caluros delante de Hilda, en eso había sido sincera, pero sí un acercamiento más amoroso de su parte. Una oleada de culpa me recorrió el cuerpo al recordar todo lo que había hecho y vivido con él, y que todo eso había sido para nada...

En la puerta del salón, los gemelos Zyd y Bud me saludaron con una revencia; tras ellos venía Mime, que nuevamente me guiñó el ojo, y esta vez no dudé en dedicarle una mirada confundida. Me dio espacio para salir, y cuando se lo agradecí, puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

\- Espero que este momento triste no dure para siempre, Santa de Cetus. Es más bonita cuando sonríe.- Me soltó y siguió su camino. En otra circunstancia me hubiera sonrojado profusamente, pero una vez retiré la mirada de la puerta, me encontré con la mirada de Isaak, que, inexpresivo, miraba también hacia la puerta del Salón de Hilda, fruncí el ceño y me obligué a ignorarlo, pero me tomó levemente de la muñeca, sentí que me puso un papelito en las manos antes de soltarme otra vez e irse. Apreté los puños, el contacto de su mano con la mía había devuelto esa sensación de calidez que sentía junto a él, pero sus gestos eran tan erráticos que continué sintiéndome confundida y molesta, merecía por lo menos una disculpa directa, no gestos confusos.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto para empacar mis cosas, abrí la nota. Eran una par de líneas breves en finés, un pasaje del Kalevala, y había una líneas subrayadas con una fina línea debajo de las letras: "_La madre respondió: "¡Poco conoces el alma, poco conoces lo que es un corazón de madre! Cuando yo se pa tu muerte, lloraré ríos de lágrimas en mi alcoba, ríos que inundarán la casa. Sí, lloraré en silencio en la escalera, sollozaré a gritos en el establo. __**La nieve se fundirá en los helados caminos, los caminos mismos se borrarán. Pero el césped germinará con mi llanto, y sobre el césped cantarán los arroyos**_".

El pasaje hablaba de un noble guerrero que, antes de partir a la guerra, pregunta a sus padres si le lloraran de caer en la guerra. Su padre le responde que no lo hará, pero su madre, llena de sentimiento, le dedica las líneas que Isaak había tomado para mí; en otras palabras, significaba que de esas lágrimas, nacería nueva vida y fuerzas para continuar. Metí el trozo de papel en mi bolsillo, y me senté inmóvil en el tapete, no sabía cómo sentirme, pero mi molestia con Isaak no se pasaría tan fácilmente.

...

El viaje a Oslo fue silencioso y hacia Atenas tormentoso. Hyoga hizo esfuerzos, todos vanos, por alegrar un poco el ambiente y subirme el ánimo pero no tenía deseos de escucharle, sólo quería encerrarme en mi propia nube de pensamientos y ver el paisaje, que se ponía más cálido y alegre a medida que llegábamos al sur por tren.

Antes de partir de Asgard, y sin saber cómo, Isaak se las había ingeniado para meter otra notita entre mis cosas. Había jugado con ella todo el camino, releyéndola una y otra vez, desde luego, la había escrito en finés y decía: "_Vihaan nähdä sinut näin, olkaa vahvoja. Rakastan sinua, vaikka ei riitä kaiken mitä tapahtui._". Groso modo, me pedía ser fuerte y me decía que me quería aunque no lo pareciera por los últimos hechos, pero no era suficiente una nota ni dos para borrar todos los desengaños que había pasado de cuenta suya las últimas semanas.

La voz mecánica del operador de trenes, que anunciaba la última parada de tren, me devolvió a la realidad. Tan abstraída había estado todo el viaje que ni siquiera me había quitado el abrigo cuando dejamos atrás el Norte, y la ola de calor que sentí me recordó a dónde había llegado. Hyoga estaba dormido, así que pateé suavemente su tobillo y despertó de un brinco, haciéndome reír.

\- Pensé que habías perdido esa capacidad.- Dijo, bromeando.

\- Estuve a punto, aunque ahora no tengo muchos motivos para reír. Vamos _sorsa, _llevan días esperándonos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shura tuvo que zarandearme para que despertara, había pasado en vela buena parte, viéndole dormir a él mientras yo buscaba tranquilizarme, luego de la larga audiencia con el Patriarca, los anillos de seguridad del Santuario se habían incrementado, pero ni pasar las noches junto a Shura me estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo.

\- Mmmm...- Batallé perezosamente por continuar en los dominios de Morfeo y me di la vuelta, tapándome con la sábana con fuerza.

\- Eva...- La voz, todavía adormilada de Shura, luchaba con toda su paciencia por sacarme de la cama a las malas, todavía me movía del hombro. - Vamos, me pediste que te despertara para ayudar a Irene y Agnés con el ritual...

Mi mente hizo clic y el sueño se fue en dos segundos, me di la vuelta, insegura de qué hacer. Shura me tomó de la muñeca y me haló para que me sentara y espabilara, una vez sentada, me abrazó y me dio un besito en la frente a modo de buenos días. Respondí su abrazo y enterré la cabeza en su cuello. Me separé de él, me metí a la ducha y salí como alma que lleva el diablo, aunque noté que él no había seguido durmiendo y se había levantado también.

La situación había continuado siendo tensa para nosotros en el Santuario, pero el clima y el mar se habían calmado, lo que significaba que por lo menos, ya no habría más olas de calor. Las fuentes de agua y alimento se habían restablecido esa misma tarde en la que Marah había muerto, y en Athene, Rodorio y Kamalákion, los habitantes volvían a llenar de suministros al Santuario. La noche anterior había tenido la primera cena decente en mucho tiempo, cortesía de Shura; quién, además, no me había dejado sola un minuto. Todavía lloraba en las noches y tenía insomnio, mismo que era llenado de imágenes y recuerdos de Marah: nuestra pelea por la armadura, cuando tuve que procurarle varios cuidados cuando su cuerpo y cosmo se negaban a responder, su regreso de Londres... cada noche me asaltaba un recuerdo diferente, y era tan vívido como el anterior, lo que lo hacía más doloroso. Aimée estaba pasando por lo mismo, y para colmo, la pobre tenía que verle la cara a su ex, que según sus breves palabras, la habìa desconocido totalmente hiriéndola más, si cabía.

Llegué a Leo con pasos lentos, y me adentré a la segunda planta con cuidado de no toparme a Aioria, o al menos, de no agarrarle de mal ánimo. Agnés estaba en un cuarto adyacente a la cocina, en sus manos tenía una túnica de lino finamente bordada. Toqué la puerta para llamar su atención, me desconsoló verla tan pálida y demacrada, me acerqué a ella y la estreché en un abrazo. por la sojeras que tenía, era obvio que no había dormido, y que su cabeza no hacía nada diferente a darle vueltas al asunto de Marah. Junto a una mesa estaba recostados cuatro braseros de bronce y en un tarro más al fondo, varios gramos de mirra esperaba para ser usados.

\- ¿A qué hora será el ritual, Agnés? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?- Mi voz sonaba distorsionada por el esfuerzo que hacía para no llorar. Agnés, por su cuenta, estaba muda, con una sencilla negación de la cabeza. Unos pasos sonaron junto a la puerta, y un par de toques antes de que Dora entrara a la habitación, y tomara a la vestal de leo del brazo y la obligara a sentarse en un taburete mientras le ofrecía un té, tal vez de opio como el que Irene me daba a mí en Sagitario.

\- Será mejor que dejemos a Agnés descansar, Eva. Tal vez Irene precise ayuda en el Salón del Patriarca.

Asentí, y ni corta ni perezosa, salí de Leo y subí hasta el Templo del Patriarca. Para mi infinita desgracia, me encontré nuevamente con Shaina, que al verme con los ojos llorosos, no disimuló una enorme sonrisa. Tras ella venía Denes, enfundado en su armadura. También torció la boca de medio lado, aunque sin sonreír abiertamente, la vista de los espacios que Marah le había dejado cuando intentó retarla tiempo atrás, y perdió varios dientes en el intento. Quise reírme con ganas, pero no podía, verle hacer intentos miserables de burlarse de mi dolor y saber que la responsable de ello ya no estaría entre nosotros con sus travesuras e ideas locas, tenía más peso. Seguí mi camino sin determe en ellos un segundo más.

El guardia me dejó entrar sin preguntar, el Salón estaba vacío, pero en la parte trasera había mucha más actividad. Ruidos de leños y maderas rodando, y varias personas hablando al tiempo venían desde la explanada que había en la parte trasera. Me acerqué hacia la puerta lateral que daba paso al lugar, allí me encontré con la mirada intensa de Irene que de inmediato le dio instrucciones una vestal más joven y se me acercó, tomandome la cara entre las manos.

\- _País,_ ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Quiero ayudar, Irene, en algo. No encuentro que hacer hasta la tarde, y... bueno, es lo mínimo que se merece Marah.

\- Lo sé, pero es demasiado que veas eso.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Me señaló un túmulo detrás de la pira que estaban montando. Podía verse una silueta femenina, me llevé las manos a la boca, horrorizada y dando varios pasos hacia atrás. Irene me tomó de los brazos, obligándome a permanecer donde estaba.

\- Tranquila, _país_. - dijo con su voz serena. - Es una figura de madera, pero para que rito pueda ser hecho como debe ser, hay que hacerlo como si la tuviéramos de cuerpo presente.

\- Hay, Irene... esto es horrible. Aimée no va soportar esa vista...

\- Para cuando ella llegue, estaremos listos. No te atormentes de ésta manera, el señor Aioros me ha pedido encargarme de todo ya que su hermano se encuentra muy mal.

\- No es para menos...

...

El cosmo de Aimée llegó al Santuario, y estuvo buena parte en Tauro, de donde salió acompañada de su maestro. Logré convencer a Irene de que me permitiera ayudarle, y finalmente tuve una parte en los preparativos del entierro. Entre otras cosas, ayudé a vestir la figura de madera con el vestido de lino que Agnés había preparado para la ocasión; también me ocupé en preparar la mirra y ponerla en los braseros, previamente ubicados en cada extremo de la pira fúnebre. Shura se me unió unos minutos antes, llevaba puesta su armadura en señal de respeto, cosa que le agradecí montones, él nunca había tenido un trato cercano con ella pero ahí estaba, a mi lado. Me abracé a su torso, cubierto en oro, y no quise soltarlo, sólo para saludar a Aimée y tomarla de la mano. Me partió el alma ver su semblante pálido, alguna venas se veían a través de su piel y el labio inferior le temblaba, así debía de verme yo. Me rehusaba a mirarme en un espejo, y fue mejor.

Cuando Kanon, Aioria llegaron tras el Patriarca y Atenea, la figura de madera y el espíritu de Marah estuvieron del lado de Hades, cruzando hacia Inframundo de la mano de Caronte. Los llantos y golpes de pecho de los que observábamos mientras el fuego consumía todo a su paso, era lo único que se escuchaba en el ambiente. Una estrella fugaz recorrió el cielo mientras entraba la noche. Shura me sacó a rastras, y Aldebarán a Aimée, era suficiente dolor para ambas. bajamos a Capricornio y Tauro, respectivamente, en silencio. Era momento de seguir adelante y comportarnos como las Santas que había jurado ser para cumplir con nuestra misión, Marah no cuidaría desde los Eliseos y alún día nos reuniríamos nuevamente.


	35. End of Innocence

12

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, pero Aimée y Eva insisten en vivir en ese universo así que les he dado gusto de la manera en que he podido.

Gracias por seguirnos leyendo a Lara Harker y a mí, sus bellos reviews y su lectura nos motivan a continuar escribiendo. Uno más para su disfrute, felices fiestas.

**Capítulo 35:**

La explanada frente al Gran Soporte Principal estaba repleto de Marinas, ni un alma cabía de más, así que los pocos que acaban de llegar terminaron por acomodarse en las columnas, los más jóvenes trepando o subidos en los hombros de algún buen compañero que tuviera a bien cargarlos. Poseidón los había convocado en la mañana, y cuando la alta figura de Julián Solo, con su Escama Divina, salió desde el Salón del Trono, todos guardaron silencio. Junto a él venía el general de Siren y la sacerdotisa, así que las noticias debían ser muy importantes o muy graves.

En la primera fila estaban los demás Generales, a excepción de Kraken, quién llevaba días buscando recomponer las relaciones diplomáticas con Asgard, pues los trabajos en el Pilar del Ártico se habían detenido, en parte por el clima y la peste que había asolado a todo el mundo; y en parte porque Hilda se había negado a continuar cooperando si no recibía una explicación concreta de la situación. No obstante, la segunda al mando de sus subordinado, Irina, estaba ahí para representarle.

\- Mis guerreros,- dijo Poseidón, por cuyo tono todos pudieron reconocer al joven Solo. - estuvimos ad portas de vernos en una situación penosa por la terquedad de Atenea y las presiones que Apolo colocó sobre nuestros hombros, buscando que nos aliáramos a él. Pero hemos logrado salir airoso de esta situación, por lo que pronto Atlantis, nuestro hogar, estará completamente restablecido.

Saltándose el protocolo, las Marinas vitorearon con entusiasmo a su señor, algunos alzando las manos al aire, y otros inclinando la cabeza con respeto y devoción. En los más pequeños, el brillo de sus ojos daba cuenta de la ilusión que la noticia les ocasionaba. Julián alzó su mano derecha y todos callaron de inmediato.

\- Apolo, como muestra de buena voluntad, ha prometido encontrar algo muy preciado para nuestro reino. Su Pitia, que ha regresado después de muchos años, será el vehículo para dicho fin. Es por eso que los exhorto a seguir entrenando tan fuerte y con el mismo entusiasmo que han mostrado hasta ahora, Atlantis verá su nueva gloria pronto y todos ustedes serán testigos de ellos.

Las Marinas volvieron a estallar en gritos de júbilo, muchos lanzaban sus cascos al aire, se abrazaban y aplaudían. Julián se alejó del lugar y regresó al salón del trono, donde lo esperaba Teseo. El gesto de alivio que había en sus ojos verdes hablaba de lo mucho que había pasado desde que Apolo lo usara para presionar a Poseidón, eso y varias marcas en su mejilla derecha y en sus brazos. Julián se sentó en el trono, y en ese instante sus ojos se nublaron, Poseidón había tomado control absoluto sobre su cuerpo. Sorrento y María permanecieron a una distancia prudente.

\- Me llena de júbilo veros es buen estado, hijo mío.- Teseo asintió, un poco contrariado por el trato cariñoso que le procuraba el alma de Poseidón en el cuerpo del joven Solo. - Esas heridas, ¿sanarán?

\- Por supuesto que sanarán, la sangre de mi divino padre así me lo permite, y la inmortalidad dada por la grácil Artemisa.

Poseidón asintió, aunque su mirada se mantuvo en las marcas sobre los brazos de su valeroso hijo. Apolo pagaría su osadía, por fortuna, el daño que había ocasionado en su relación con Atenea podía repararse, porque, ¿qué era la vida de una simple mortal comparada con la de la vida en toda la tierra? Los planes de Apolo seguían siendo vagos para él, pero Delfos había renacido, y por ende, su culto lo haría muy pronto también. El pesado silencio fue interrumpido por Teseo nuevamente.

\- Mi señor os pide un poco de paciencia mientras la Pitia se repone y es sometida a los vapores del Chasma Ghes. Yo vendré y podrás enviar a quién consideres valioso de visitar el sagrado Oráculo, divino padre.

\- Así será.

Teseo abandonó la antecámara tan pronto como pudo. Los ojos de Julián Solo volvieron a su azul índigo habitual, el dios le había devuelto el control de su cuerpo. Se recostó sobre la cabecera del trono, cerrando los ojos y recomponiéndose, cada vez que el dios le abandonaba así, lo dejaba agotado y sin energías. Sorrento se acercó a él.

\- Cada vez se pone peor, ¿verdad?- Julián no respondió pero asintió. María tomó la mano izquierda del joven, le quitó el guantelete y la muñequera de la armadura de Poseidón y acto seguido, envió una descarga de su cosmo a través del brazo, hasta la cabeza del joven Solo. Dio un respingo, pero aguantó estoicamente el dolor inicial, María se las ingenió para graduar su cosmo hasta que éste dejó de entrar en contacto con el de su joven señor.

\- ¿Mejor, mi señor?

Julián alzó la cabeza y se enderezó aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- Así es María, gracias. - La sacerdotisa asintió, y Sorrento respiró aliviado una vez más, sentándose en la escalera más cercana al trono.

\- Vas a tener que enviar a alguien a Delfos, te guste o no.

\- Ya lo sé, Sorrento, pero no estoy seguro de a quién enviar. Si lo que dicen en los mitos es cierto, es un lugar peligroso, cualquiera no soportará los vapores del Chasma Ghes, por hablar de lo peor. La visión de la Pitia es también aterradora, y su poder también, tú lo has sentido cuando despertó.

María dio un paso al frente, captando la atención de ambos jóvenes.

\- Yo podría ir, si usted me lo permite, señor Solo. Es mi tarea encontrar el alma de la reina Anfitrite, las estrellas me hablan pero son vagas en sus conclusiones, en cambio la Pitia, ella, ella podrá ayudarnos.

\- En verdad quieres encontrar a Anfitrite, ¿verdad?- Julián apoyó su cabeza en el puño derecho, la izquierda todavía colgaba sin armadura del brazo de la silla del trono. María asintió nuevamente, y luego alzó la cabeza, buscando los ojos de su señor.

\- Para eso fui educada, señor. Mi abuela y mi madre sirvieron al rey de los mares aún cuando él no estaba de vuelta. MI madre me trajo a Atlantis cuando ese impostor llevaba un par de años aquí, y algunas marinas habían renacido. Ambas esperábamos poder servir a la reina también, y ahora yo, honrando a mis antepasadas, deseo hacerlo también.

\- Entiendo, María. Pero no te precipites, has de tener cuidado en Delfos, aún tenemos que esperar. - La mujer asintió y con una reverencia, se alejó del trono y salió del salón con pasos rápidos.

Julián se agachó a tomar las partes de su armadura que María le había retirado y se las puso de nuevo. El muro tras el trono se abrió de nuevo, y esta vez entraron Bian, Krishna, Kaysa, Eo, y Tethys, Sorrento se puso de pie y les vió entrar mientras conversaban entretenidos hasta tomar su posición frente a Julián, tethys miró a los demás antes de tomar la palabra.

\- Julián... - dijo, con algo de recelo.- Tus generales y yo hemos pensado que es momento de otorgar la escama de Dragón del Mar a una Marina valerosa, que pueda asumir la custodia del Pilar del Atlántico Norte.

Julián miró inquisitivo a Sorrento quién asintió, a su vez.

\- Es hora, Julián... El Santuario no debe estar muy contento con lo que ha pasado, y aunque dudo que vaya a hacer un ataque frontal, no hay que subestimarlos. Además, hace años que Kanon ha dejado de vestirla, la Escama merece un dueño digno de ella.

\- Yo mismo lo he pensado también, - dijo, poniéndose de pie y bajando las escaleras que lo separaban de sus Generales. - Deseo que cada uno de ustedes presente un candidato digno de todos sus hombres, luego, deberán batirse a duelo y que sea Dragón del Mar quién escoja a su portador. - Todos asintieron. - Sorrento, avísale a Isaak.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche lo había recibido con un intenso dolor de cabeza, y apenas comenzaba. Tenía que asistir a otro evento social, otro de tantos organizados por uno de sus tíos en un intento futil por convencerle de vender algunas de las acciones de la compañía que a su padre tanto le había costado sacar de la bancarrota, los detestaba por eso. Junto a él, en el auto, estaban Circe, su madrasta; y su hermana pequeña, Celine. La chica, que rondaba los 12 años, se la pasó enumerando los detalles de lo que llevaba puesto, mientras su madre aprobaba, orgullosa y la corregía en algún detalle insignificante. Julián fingía estar ocupado en su teléfono, se encontraría con Sorrento y Tethys en la dichosa fiesta, y esperaba que este año existiera algo que le permitiera soportar la noche con relativa paciencia, además de sus dos acompañantes. Sorrento lo hacía por solidaridad con él, pero a Tethys la movía el deseo de conocer e involucrarse en el mundo humano lo más que pudiera, para ella el mar era su casa, su hogar y su hábitat natural, así que acompañar a Julián era una especie de hobbie desarrollado con el tiempo.

Cuando por fin llegaron, el conductor abrió la puerta, Circe y Celine bajaron de inmediato. Julián se tomó su tiempo, debía sacarse el mal humor en dos segundos antes de que la prensa local le inventara más rumores acerca de su relación con su madrastra. Se bajó del auto, saludó a algunos conocidos que llegaban al tiempo, y dentro estrechó la mano de sus tíos y primos, que, con fingido afecto, le preguntaban cómo se encontraba, su llegada tarde fue deliberada, así que serían un par de horas los que tendría que soportar. En el salón, varios de sus compañeros de instituto lo esperaban para departir, mentalmente llamó a Sorrento, pero Siren no respondió de inmediato, así que se acercó al grupo y compartió un par de copas de vino. Apolonia, otra rica heredera como él, entró al salón acompañada de otra joven, de cabellos rojos y ojos castaños: Julián la reconoció de inmediato, era la joven cantante que había participado en su última fiesta de negocios, aunque no lograba recordar su nombre, ni que fuera tan hermosa. Los ojos de ella se cruzaron con los suyos, ambos se saludaron con educación.

\- Quiero que todos conozcan a esta mujer, su nombre es Danika, estuvo conmigo en el conservatorio, y ella evidentemente terminó los estudios de canto. - El grupo sonrió ante el intento de broma de la joven Apolonia, que tomó su lugar junto a Julián, quedando entre éste y Danika. - Por fin te has dignado a salir de ese mansión tuya, Solo, nos tenías muy olvidados.

\- Sí, bueno, no he estado mucho en Atenas, Apolonia, mejor cuéntame de tí, ¿a qué te dedicas ahora?- Julián trató de desviar la atención sobre su persona lo más que pudo, sobre todo porque las útlimas semanas las había pasado en Atlantis tratando de ponerle freno a los chantajes de Apolo. Le causaba gracia que la persona con la que estuviera hablando tuviera una variante del nombre del dios Sol. La chica se extendió en detalles sobre vacaciones en islas exóticas recorriendo el mar en yates junto a su nuevo prospecto de novio, además de varias pruebas fallidas para la universidad. Mientras, había captado varias miradas furtivas que Danika le dedicaba de vez en cuando, y se sintió complacido, pues la encontraba atractiva también. Sorrento apareció de la nada, para alivio de Julián, la conversación ya lo estaba durmiendo, tuvo un intercambio de palabras en alemán con Siren, de modo que hizo las veces de traductor con Apolonia, y presentó a Sorrento como un gran flautista vienés, amigo de hace muchos años, y no mentía dle todo, sólo que las melodías de Sorrento, eran un arma de doble filo.

Ambos salieron del pequeño salón, buscando algo de privacidad.

\- Si no te conociera, Julián, hubiera apostado que sostenías una conversación entretenidísima...

\- No te burles de mí, Siren. Podría haber tomado una siesta y Apolonia ni lo hubiera sospechado.

\- Pero tu madrastra sí, no te quita los ojos de encima.- Julián rodó los ojos, exasperado.

\- Lo que esa mujer haga me tiene, relativamente, sin cuidado.

Tethys se les unió, traía consigo un par de copas. Ella era la espía perfecta para ver cuando se hablan asuntos indeseados para Julián, como el hecho de que su madrastra pensara en buscarle una esposa, desde luego, una que ella pudiera manipular a su favor. Aunque esas no eran noticias nuevas, ni eso ni que de todas formas tendría que compartir su lugar en Atlantis con quien quiera que fuera Anfitrite, y por eso no se había atrevido a acercarse a Danika, no tenía sentido perder el tiempo así. Bufó molesto.

\- Por cierto, Isaak ha regresado, con un genio de los demonios...

\- Déjame adivinar porqué- contestó Julián en tono de burla.

\- Yo no sé qué tiene de especial Cetus que él no pueda fijar sus intereses en otra persona, Atlantis está lleno de mujeres hermosas. - Tethys parecía exasperada, y para nadie era un secreto que ni ella ni Aimée se caían bien, pero la sirena lo estaba verbalizando, aún más, cuestionando el aparente capricho de Kraken con ella.

\- Eso lo sabrás el día que te enamores, Tethys.

\- Sorrento, no me digas que piensas eso.- Siren negó con la cabeza tajantemente, Tethys pareció respirar aliviada.

\- Estoy seguro, aunque él no hable de eso y lo niegue.

\- Por cierto, - los interrumpió Julián. - ya fue suficiente de molestarse con el Santuario, ¿no creen? Debemos pensar en un acercamiento, porque a Saori también le conviene que estemos en uenos términos, e Hilda ya ha comenzado a insinuar la idea.

Sorrento asintió, Tethys se encogió de hombros.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Isaak regresó a Atlantis con los nervios de punta, no sólo le había dolido que Aimée lo hubiera rechazado, sino que se hubiera empeñado en ignorar su escasos intentos de acercársele, peor aún, había notado cierto interés en ella de uno de los Dioses Guerreros, y para su tormento, debía mantener su autocontrol, de modo que no fuera a estropear los frágiles lazos con Asgard. Aimée había partido con Hyoga hacia el Santuario y este último, antes de irse le había dado el sermón de su vida. Yan trataba de animarlo, pero sus métodos consistían en hablarle mal del Santuario, y no le estaba ayudando.

Irina los recibió en el Pilar del Ártico con cara de acontecimiento, la llamó aparte dentro del PIlar y se sentó junto a la chimenea, quitándose la Escama.

\- Dime que me tienes buenas noticias, Irina. - Dijo, sin más. - Honestamente, no tengo humor para buscar solución a nada.

Irina dudó unos segundos, no llevaba su escama, sino un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, y un par de guantes. Jugó con el cuello del abrigo hasta que posó su mirada en él, que miraba el fuego con interés, pensando en sus propios asuntos, seguramente.

\- Pues... Poseidón pide que elijas un candidato dentro de tus hombres para competir por la Escama de Dragón del Mar.

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó, sorprendido. Irina asintió, dando vueltas por el salón. - Supongo entonces que he de nominar a alguien... _saatana._

\- ¿Tan horrible es?

\- Tengo muchos buenos candidatos, no sería justo elegir a uno.

\- Pero debes...

Isaak resopló, lo único que quería era encerrarse por horas sin ser molestado, y ahora tendría que ponerse evaluar las cualidades y falencias de sus mejores hombres para nominar a alguien. Irónico era que, una vez muerta su esposa, Poseidón hubiera decidido reemplazar la memoria de Kanon, entregar esa Escama, y cerrar el capítulo que lo involucraba de una buena vez. Ahora sí era cierto que Atlantis renacería con todo su esplendor.

\- Muy bien, para mañana Poseidón tendrá mi candidato, y espero que los demá sno quieran colgar mi cabeza por excluirlos...

\- Tus hombres te respetan, Isaak.

\- _Anteeksi _Irina... no estoy de mucho humor, aunque espero que lo que dices sea cierto.

Irina dejó a Isaak a solas, momento que aprovechó para encerrarse en su habitación y en su sauna. Se recostó en la escalera superior, y una vez cerró los ojos, se arrepintió de inmediato: a su cabeza volvieron las imágenes de la primera vez que estuvo con Aimée en ese lugar, de lo fácil que habían terminado amándose aún con todo el vapor que les quitaba el aire, y de lo mucho que comenzaba a extrañarla. Llevaban un mes sin hablarse, desde luego porque él así lo había querido, tratando de protegerla, y desde luego, protegerse así mismo de ese dolor atenazante que había sentido cuando Poseidón le había dado la orden de ir al Santuario, romper el pacto y regresar, mandando todo al diablo. Pero nada había salido como él había calculado, dadas las circunstancias, había tratado de convencerse de que la olvidaría pronto, que podría dedicarse a los encuentros esporádicos con alguien sin compromiso y olvidarse del asunto, salir invicto y sin dramas de por medio, pero la idea que lo atormentaba días atrás lo aterraba, y era reconocer para sí, que se había enamorado perdida e irremediablemente de Aimée, y que no estaba tan dispuesto como en principio a renunciar a ella.

Y luego estaba lo que sentía la propia Aimée, por lo que había visto, estaba realmente molesta y herida; además, el saber a su amiga muerta la había destrozado, lo había visto con sus propios ojos en el Salón de Hilda, y Hyoga le había recriminado luego el no haberle dedicado una sola palabra. La verdad era que no tenía idea de cómo alentarla sin desobedecer a Poseidón, así que había tomado distancia, y creía estar haciendo lo correcto, aunque sintiera un vacío en el pecho y en la boca del estómago.

No duró mucho en el sauna, cuando en el pasado ese espacio le servía para pensar con claridad y alejado de todo, ahora sólo lo llenaba de recuerdos que no sabía manejar. Salió de su habitación y con un papel en mano, se sentó junto a la chimenea donde hizo una lista de los mejores de sus hombres, pensando en las cualidades como guerreros y en las aptitudes como seres humanos, después de todo, los zapatones de Kanon eran unos difíciles de llenar, más cuando la historia de su manipulación en la guerra pasada seguía reciente; él mismo trató de alegrarse de su desgracia, pero los efectos colaterales lo golpearon a él también, desde siempre, sólo que fue tan terco de hacerse el indiferente. Yan e Irina eran dos de sus candidatos indiscutibles, eran los que más tiempo llevaban a su servicio, y también de los más fuertes, por otro lado, pensaba en que los necesitaría en un futuro no muy lejano, despuès de todo, las tensiones con Apolo no habìan terminado, garabateò un par de nombres con sus cualidades al frente y echó el papel al fuego, mejor si nadie se enteraba de los candidatos, lo último que necesitaba eran celos entre sus hombres.

Salió a inspeccionar el estado del Pilar del Ártico, más por costumbre y or buscarse algo que hacer que por deber. Anduvo lentamente los largos pasillos que comunicaban su pilar con los demás, la temperatura comenzó a subir y, para su sorpresa, se encontró extrañando ambientes más cálidos. Junto al Ática, el coliseo de Atlantis, se encontró con Bian, que iba de gancho con Fedra, la que fuera la amiga, por llamarle de alguna manera, de Aimée en Atlantis.

\- Parece que todavía eres de los nuestros, - dijo Bian por todo saludo, Isaak le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa de medio lado, pero se sentía incómodo e insincero actuando como si nada le pasara. - estuve por pensar que te quedarías en Asgard.

\- Jamás.- Y siguió su camino, aunque pudo notar todo el tiempo la mirada de la chica sobre él. Se alejó cuán rápido pudo, la chica podría cambiar de opinión y preguntarle por Aimée, y eso era lo último que quería que pasara. En la arena, las jóvenes Marinas entrenaban fuertemente, ya se había corrido el rumor de que Dragón del Mar buscaba nuevo dueño, y todos querían tener la oportunidad de mostrar su valía a Poseidón. Paseó la mirada por las gradas, y por poco cruza miradas con Katerina, una de tantas marinas que ostentaba el mismo rango de Tethys: por encima de los Capitanes y por debajo de los Generales; en otro tiempo se hubiera dejado enredar nuevamente por sus miradas coquetas, su curvilínea figura y esa personalidad magnética y seductora que tenía; y no es que no pensara que un buen acostón pudiera quitarle el estrés; pero sus problemas iban más allá de lo físico. Además, la misma Katerina lo había mandado al trasto cuando se cansó de acostarse con él, y buscó alguien más maleable, porque lo que sí tenía esa chica era un carácter de los demonios. Isaak se sentía ansioso, y entre más esfuerzos hacía, menos lograba evitar que sus pensamientos vagaran hasta El Santuario. Concentró de su cosmo unos instantes, y justo cuando tuvo en mente los dos lugares en los que con certeza podría encontrar a Aimée, sintió un golpe en el hombro que lo regresó al fondo del mar, resopló molesto y miró al imprudente: Bian con Eo se habían acomodado en la grada superior y había usado su hombro como apoyo para los pies, se paró de un salto, liberando su hombro.

\- Te has perdido de bastante, Kraken, te veo distraído, ¿estás bien?

\- Mejor que nunca- Mintió mirando a Escylla a los ojos, quien sonrió incrédulo.

\- Sorrento ha de estar por regresar, y las cosas se pondrán interesantes. No puedo esperar a ver quién de nuestros hombres tendrá la molesta tarea de borrar la memoria de Kanon para siempre. - Dijo Bian, había cierto rencor en su tono que Isaak supo reconocer como el mismo que él usaba cuando tocaban el mismo tema frente a él. Casi pensaba que podía alegrarse porque a vida estuviera cobrándole las hazañas al geminiano, pero era una alegría agridulce, muy diferente a lo que llegó a imaginarse en el pasado, en especial la primera vez que lo vio caminando tranquilo y sin culpas en El santuario.

"_Irina_"

La aludida dio un brinco cuando la voz cósmica de Isaak la contactó de sorpresa robándole una sonrisa divertida a Kraken.

"_¿Sí?_"

"_Reúne a Yan, Ivan, Antti, Olga y Sansa. Desde luego, tú también debes estar ahí._"

"_¿Pasa algo?_"

"_He cambiado de opinión en algo, quiero verlos antes de que regresen Sorrento y Julián, quiero escuchar sus opiniones antes de tomar una decisión._"

"_Así será_"

Se iba a concentrar en dedicarse a sus labores, si la lealtad a Poseidón era tan importante para él, lo demostraría en todo momento, y sabía que contaba con el apoyo de sus mejores hombres. Yan se habían encargado, junto con Irina, de inspeccionar el Pilar del Ártico y a las marinas que habían trabajado en él. Los demás, habían dedicado buena parte de sus tareas a hacer labores de inteligencia y a ser el apoyo en caso de un ataque, si alguno de ellos iba a llevar sobre sus hombros el título de general, quería contar con sus opiniones pues confiaba en ellos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fue muy poco el tiempo que tuvimos para llorar a Marah después del entierro. Kanon y Aioria fueron los últimos en salir de la explanada junto al Salón del Patriarca. Aimée y yo nos escabullimos junto a Shura y Aldebarán hasta Capricornio en donde ambos Santos nos obligaron, casi, a beber un té de hierbas mezclado con ouzo para provocarnos sueño, cosa que no pasó, aunque sí nos dejó pasmadas un buen rato, de modo que ni lloramos, ni pataleamos ni nos entregamos al dolor. Aimée me contó brevemente cómo habían sido los últimos días en Asgard, lo despechada y sola que volvía a sentirse y lo mucho que deseaba desentenderse del Santuario por un tiempo.

\- ¿Estás segura?- Hablábamos en susurros, si Aldebarán nos escuchaba, era capaz de encerrar a Aimée hasta que cambiara de opinión. Por lo menos, él sí me permitiría verla.- Nos habíamos atrincherado en un cuartito contiguo a la cocina, y por Atenea que agradecí que Shura y Aldebarán se hubieran enfrascado en una de sus habituales discusiones.

\- No sé, es sólo que... bueno, quisiera unos días para mí y ser una persona normal, ya sabes...- Aimée tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre mi hombro, ambas contra la pared sentadas en un _kliné_ pequeño.

\- Venga, ¿y si le dices al Patriarca?

Aimée abrió los ojos como platos ante mi sugerencia, aterrada ante la sola idea.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? No creo que me lo permita, y bueno, no quiero ir a Finlandia en la mitad del invierno, con Asgard es suficiente.- Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo levemente. Como yo no conocía la nieve, no me imaginaba muy bien cómo sería, aunque era raro verla huir del invierno cuando siempre se quejaba por el sol inclemente del verano griego.

Estuvimos todo el tiempo tomadas de las manos, de vez en cuando nos abrazábamos, y luego de actualizarnos sobre nuestras vidas, fue poco lo que hablamos. Aldebarán se la llevó para que descansara, casi que tomándola de la mano. Una vez solos, Shura se me acercó y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

\- Vas a estar bien, lo sé.- Dijo, dándome un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

\- Eres cosa seria tía, te pondrás bien, sólo lo sé.

\- ¿Cosa seria, eh?

\- Oh,sí.- Esta vez usó un tono más juguetón, y algo dentro de mí me movió a buscar sus labios y besarle con necesidad posesiva. La sorpresa le duró unos pocos minutos, porque muy pronto estuvimos sobre su cama respirando pesadamente. Por un lado, me sentía algo culpable, pero por el otro, quería dejar de pensar y sentirme mal, aunque fuera por unos minutos, que se extendieron buena parte de la noche: no si era el dolor, el cansancio o la angustia, pero me sentía más sensible, más dispuesta a responder a las caricias de Shura y perderme en ellas, y se lo agradecí en silencio; de otra manera hubiera terminado enloqueciendome presa de los recuerdos, de los "_Y si hubiera_" que tanto me atormentaban, porque en el fondo creía que de haber estado más atenta, hubiera podido evitar o retrasar la desgracia para Marah.

...

"_Un campo de flores de muchos colores se extendía hasta el horizonte, sin fin aparente. La luz era nítida, rojiza y en el cielo aves de toda clase y mariposas de muchos colores. El aire era puro y el sonido que viajaba con el viento llevaba consigo sonidos de liras y flautas de madera. _

_Una silueta se dibujaba a lo lejos,era una joven ataviada en un largo peplo azul claro, sus cabellos largos y castaños se movían al compás de sus movimientos, luchando contra las breves ráfagas de aire que se lo alborotaban de cuando en cuando. La luz llegaba detrás de la silueta, por lo que no era posible ver su rostro a contraluz. La voz de Sagitta me susurraba que me acercara, que buscara a la chica, pero mis pies no me obedecían; con esfuerzo traté de moverlos y con renuencia me respondieron; Sagitta canturreaba emocionada, invitándome a seguir y cuando estuve a un par de pasos de la chica, caí de rodillas al suelo._

_Era Marah, y en ese momento entendí que el lugar con el que estaba soñando era los Eliseos. Me acerqué a ella pero era como si algo se interpusiera entre nosotras y cada vez que yo me acercaba, ella se alejaba, como ignorando mi presencia._

_\- Marah...- Mi voz salió antes de que pudiera sentarme a pensarlo. Marah se detuvo y se dió la vuelta, sólo en ese momento me reconoció. Caminó hacia a mí pero una barrera la separaba de mí, invisible pero real. _

_\- Eva... - el sonido de su voz era dulce, pero había cierta tristeza velada en su tono. - Perdónenme por irme así, no era justo que gente inocente muriera por mi culpa._

_Las mejillas se me humedecieron, traté de acortar la distancia entre nosotras, abrazarla; pero la pared invisible que había entre nosotras me lo impedía. Marah volvió a hablar._

_\- No trates de cruzar esa barrera, tú todavía estás viva..._

_\- Tú también eres inocente, ¿tenías que morir por el capricho de un dios?_

_Marah levantó su índice frente a mí y luego se lo llevó a los labios, en una clara advertencia de no blasfemar contra los dioses._

_\- Tal vez... si hubiera insistido más, si te hubiera vigilado, estarías ahora con nosotros, Marah. Perdóname. _

_Marah negó con suavidad y luego me sonrió._

_\- Sólo quería verte de nuevo y darte las gracias, Eva. Ahora vete, nuestra señora espera de tí y de Aimée grandes cosas, dile que también la quiero y jamás la olvidaré. _

_La silueta de Marah se deshizo, tragada por un halo de oscuridad que apareció de la nada._"

...

La voz de Shura llegó a mis oídos con una preocupación difícil de ocultar, y yo luchaba por seguir dormida y evitar que Marah desapareciera por completo. Yo pedía que no me despertara, llamaba a Marah mientras los brazos de Shura me tomaban y me zarandeaba tratando de despertarme. Estiré las manos buscando liberarme, hasta que me desperté por completo y comencé a llorar con fuerza, teniendo un ataque. Shura me tomó entre sus brazos de nuevo, esta vez abrazandome y tapandome con la sábana, y sólo en ese momento, al sentir la piel de su pecho, recordé que habíamos pasado la noche juntos. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello mientras buscaba el aire que le faltaba mis pulmones.

\- Es Marah...- le dije, su espalda se tensó y su cabeza se inclinó un poco más hacia a mí, tenía toda su atención, aunque no dejaba de darme caricias en los brazos buscando tranquilizarme. - Me habló, está en los Eliseos...- El pecho de Shura estaba empapado por mis lágrimas, pero él ni se inmutó. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos obligándome a mirarlo.

\- Si está en los Elíseos, cariño, está en paz...- Traté de quitar mi cara de su agarre, molesta, pero él era más fuerte.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es injusto lo que le ha pasado a Marah- Chillé, liberando mi rostro de entre sus manos. Me levanté de la cama y me cubrí como pude con la sábana, me encerré en el cuarto de baño y me puse una túnica delgada que siempre dejaba ahí por si decidía quedarme con Shura, y luego me dejé caer contra la puerta.

Shura golpeó suavemente la puerta.

\- Ábreme, Eva.

Apreté los puños, molesta y no le contesté.

\- Ábreme, vamos.

\- No quiero, ¿cómo puedes pensar que Marah está en paz? ¡Joder!

Escuché el pesado resoplar de Shura antes de sentir que se apoyaba sobre la puerta.

\- Porque lo está, el Hades es en verdad un infierno...

\- Eso no cambia el hecho de que esté muerta, ¿cómo puede estar en paz? ¡Es injusto!- Golpee el suelo de piedra con los puños, frustrada, molesta y aburrida. Shura se retiró de la puerta.

\- Es injusto... pero está en el lugar más tranquilo del Hades, Eva, los círculos del Hades son... un tortura, y los vives cada día a conciencia.- Con eso, se retiró de la puerta. Escuché sus pasos hasta que se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama. Me golpeé la frente recordando que Shura ya había tenido su temporada en el Hades y sabía de lo que me estaba hablando, me puse en pie y salí despacio del cuarto de baño.

Estaba sentado sentado en la cama mirando hacia afuera por la ventana que daba la bienvenida a la luz del sol que apenas comenzaba a salir. me senté junto a él y apoyé mi mano sobre la suya, él no apartó la mirada de la ventana.

\- Perder a alguien que quieres no es fácil, ni agradable. - dijo, y me miró directamente a los ojos, sabía que me hablaba de Aioros. - De nada sirve pensar en lo que hubieras podido hacer, Eva. Honra su memoria, y sé una versión mejorada de tí misma...

\- En el sueño,- dijo- Marah dijo que nuestra señora esperaba cosas grandes de Aimée y de mí.

\- Y es cierto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ambas fueron entrenadas por Santos de Oro, y son Santas de Plata. La responsabilidad que viene con eso es mucha, y las expectativas también.

\- ¿Y si no puedo hacerlo?- pregunté, subiendo los pies a la cama y moviéndome para abrzar a Shura por detrás, apoyando mi frente sobre su cabello.

\- Podrás, si no fuera así, no te enviarían a una misión por fuera.

\- Pero voy contigo.- Shura se dio la vuelta, recostando la espalda sobre la cabecera de la cama. Estiró la mano para que la tomara, entrelacé sus dedos con los míos.

\- Sólo por esta vez, y no pienses que seré alcahueta contigo, porque te estás equivocando.

Le lancé una almohada como toda respuesta. Tal vez era cierto, sólo nos quedaba ser fuertes, llorar a nuestra amiga peor honrar su memoria siendo la smejores Santas que que la orden hubiera podido ver; y si hasta entonces habíamos podido ser una niñas, ahora debíamos crecer y convertirnos en las mujeres y guerreras que Atenea esperaba que fuéramos, honrándola con nuestra lealtad y fuerzas. La inocencia se nos había terminado.


	36. Still Standing

12

**Disclaimer:** agradecerles el tiempo que dedican a leer esta historia. Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, aunque de regalo me encantaria recibir a Shura e Isaak de regalo. Eva y Aimée son de mi creación.

Agradezco Shadir, Kari y a mi adorada Lara Harker por su tiempo y compañía en el desarrollo de la historia. Siento que a las chicas les ha tocado crecer pronto y afrontar situaciones complejas para su edad, eso es lo que quiero explotar de ahora en adelante y sus comentarios serán de mucha ayuda en ese proceso. De nuevo gracias y disfruten.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 36: Still Standing**

Estuve una semana en El santuario, y sólo hasta entonces me di cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a Camille y a mi maestro. Aldebarán no me permitió dormir en mi cabaña, y casi me exigió quedarme en Tauro, y el cambio me sentó bien; por lo menos no era un lugar que estuviera inundado de recuerdos de Isaak, aunque sí unos cuantos de Marah, como el día en el que nos habíamos visto por primera vez, chocando la una con la otra y gruñéndonos como gatas. Mi maestro había usado unas banditas de Hello Kitty para tapar la sangre que salía de la frente de Marah; reprimí una risita y en ese momento Camille entró con una bandeja llena de aceites y esencias, seguramente venía del Templo del Patriarca.

\- Estás de mejor humor, _país._\- dijo, mientras me acompañaba y se sentaba sobre la cama mientras hacía las maletas.

Doblé una camiseta y me senté junto a ella, suspirando. Sí, estaba de mejor humor que las semanas anteriores, aunque todavía tenía resaca emocional por todo lo que había pasado las últimas semanas. Asgard me esperaba de vuelta con el desafío de ganar terreno en las negociaciones que Poseidón ya había iniciado, y en las que me llevaba ventaja.

\- Tal vez Camille...- respondí al fin, alzando la cara para mirarla. - aunque debo volver a Asgard y allá está la mitad de mis tristezas.

\- ¿Tan mal se ha puesto la cosa?- preguntó, preocupada. Sólo a Eva le había hecho un breve resumen de lo que fueron mis escasas y muy desalentadoras conversaciones con Isaak, y de lo herida y decepcionada que me sentía.

\- Sí... lo peor Camille es que lo sigo queriendo, y me siento tonta.

Camille me tomó las manos y se puso de pie, obligándome a seguirla. Me llevó hasta el cuarto de baño y me obligó a mirarme frente al espejo. Mi reflejo se veía más alegre que la vez pasada, menos pálida y con los ojos un poco más brillantes.

\- No eres tonta por atesorar todo lo bueno que te ha pasado.- Apoyó sus manos en mi hombros, mirándome a través del espejo. - Ambos son jóvenes, inexpertos, y están en medio de un mundo complicado, Aimée.- Bajó una de sus manos y salió del cuarto de baño, la seguí hasta el cuarto y de uno de los bolsillos de mi maleta, tomó el colgante del mjölmir que me hubiese regalado Isaak, abrió el broche y me lo puso alrededor del cuello.

\- Pero, Camille...- insistí, corriendome de su alcance antes de que cerrara el broche del collar sobre mi cuello. - Isaak me ha tratado con sequedad, ha sido cruel...- Agaché la cabeza derrotada, y ella me tomó la cabeza entre las manos, obligándome a mirarla.

\- No te estoy diciendo que ignores lo que ha pasado porque lo quieres; pero cuando todo se calme, por lo menos, deberían hablar y ya estará en tus manos decidir qué pasa después.- Tomó el colgante, me abrió la palma de la mano y depositó el colgante, y me cerró en la mano.

Suspiré, tenía razón en algo, más tarde que temprano tendríamos que hablar, y me escucharía le gustase o no.

\- Por ahora, tendré que hacerme la indiferente, o algo...

\- Ocúpate de tu trabajo nada más- Me guiñó el ojo.

Le sonreí, le devolví el colgante y me di la vuelta para que me lo abrochara. Una vez puesto, le di un besito antes de meterlo dentro de mi camisa.

De la primera planta llegaron varias voces, una de ellas de Aldebarán; la otra, para mi infinito desprecio, de Kanon. Camille me ordenó quedarme en el cuarto, pero la seguí hasta la puerta, ella salió hasta el balcón de la segunda planta, escondida entre las columnas.

\- Te prohibo meterte con mi alumna, Kanon, déjala en paz...- la voz de mi maestro sonaba distorsionada por la lejanía. Kanon respondió algo ininteligible, pero Camille se devolvió y cerró la puerta tras ella, pálida.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Camille?

\- Sólo, no salgas Aimée... Kanon está histérico, parece que no ha dormido bien, y está bebido.

\- Pero, ¿qué? ¿para qué quiere buscarme?- Insistí, tratando de abrir la puerta, y aunque Camille no tenía la misma fuerza que yo, se plantó con firmeza en la puerta para que no la abriera. Resignada, me senté en el colchón otra vez, mientras ella juzgaba mis intenciones hasta que finalmente se me acercó.

\- Aimée, Kanon y tú no se caen bien, además de tu relación con Isaak y las presiones de Poseidón para que Marah se entregara... todo eso junto, lo tienen furioso y como no hay nadie de Atlantis con quién desquitarse, lo hará contigo si se lo permites.

Fruncí el ceño, aunque a mí me molestara la situación, sabía que Kanon era en extremo peligroso y no tenía deseos de arruinarme los últimos días en El Santuario teniendo una discusión con él en la que saldría mal herida y lastimada, pues si algo tenía el gemelo menor, era una lengua afilada que destilaba el mejor veneno si se lo permitían, y yo no sabía como evitarlo. Eso sí, tarde o temprano tendría que encontrármelo en mi subida hasta el Templo del Patriarca. Sabía por Camille que había tenido unos días terribles, que se había peleado con Saga y que estuvo unos días en cama, entendía su dolor; pero eso no le daba derecho a querer desquitarse conmigo. Me recosté en la cama, Camille me palmeó la rodilla con ternura, ¿qué más le iba a hacer?

\- ¿Qué es lo peor que podría decirme?- Insistí. - Que soy una tonta, que la muerte de Marah es mi culpa...- Agaché la cabeza, y Camille me dio un zape.

\- No es lo que pueda decirte, sino que podría atacarte... no sé Aimée, está muy mal. no sólo es la bebida, está trastornadoo también.- Mientras hablaba, la vestal manoteaba nerviosa y miraba hacia la puerta cada cierto tiempo.

\- A estas alturas...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba entrenando con Aioros, como de costumbre, cuando el Cosmo de Shion contactó con el mío ordenándome acudir a su presencia. De inmediato, mi maestro dio por terminado nuestro entrenamiento de rutina y me acompañó hasta el hall de Sagitario donde tomé una toallita que tenía y me limpié la cara, la doblé y la metí en un pequeña maleta que cargaba conmigo todo el tiempo, de esas que se atan a la cintura; pero antes de salir hacia Capricornio, Irene me tomó del brazo.

\- ¡Ven acá niña, debes ir mejor presentada ante el Patriarca!- me haló por todo el corredor hasta la cocina de Sagitario mientras yo trataba de explicarle que tenía mi armadura en Capricornio y que planeaba usarla para ver al Patriarca. Me tendió un trapo húmedo con esencia de lavanda con el que me limpié la cara, el cuello, el pecho y los brazos; luego me soltó el cabello y me lo ató en una trenza, parecida a las que se hacía cuando usaba un himatión en ceremonias especiales.

\- ¡Irene! Déjame ir o llegaré tarde.- protesté, todavía con mi cabello en sus manos mientras ataba la trenza con un caucho oscuro.

\- Ya, vete. - Dijo, una vez soltó mi cabello. Y sin pestañear salí corriendo hasta Capricornio en donde tomé la caja de mi armadura y la vestí como un suspiro, para luego salir corriendo hacia el Templo Papal. Una vez allí, me detuve en la entrada para tomar aire con la mirada exasperada del guardia. Entré con paso veloz, frente a Shion ya estaba Shura, me arrodillé junto a él e incliné la cabeza como saludo, Shura me dio una mirada rápida pero recriminadora, en sus ojos estaba la frase: "¿por qué llegas tarde?", agaché la mirada

Shion, para aliviar la atención, se aclaró la garganta y ambos lo miramos al instante.

\- Shura, Eva, las tensiones se han liberado un poco para nosotros aunque a un costo muy alto- agaché la cabeza, aunque Shion lo hacía sonar como algo natural, también le dolía que hubiéramos perdido a Marah de manera irremediable. - Por eso es hora de que ustedes viajen a reclutar a nuevos aspirantes a Caballeros.

Ambos asentimos.

\- Shura, tu labor es entrenar a Eva, para que en adelante pueda ella hacer ésta tarea y entrenara otros por su cuenta.

\- Sí, señor.

\- Eva,- continuó Shion, escrutándome con sus enormes ojos violeta. - nuestra señora tiene su confianza puesta en tí para ésta misión.

Asentí con suavidad y luego enfrenté sus ojos, buscando algo que me estuviera velado en sus palabras. Saber que la responsabilidad caería en mí me llenaba de terror, pues nunca había hecho nada semejante; sin embargo, la confianza de nuestra señora me daba aliento para embarcarme en esa misión con toda mi alma.

\- Así será, señor.

\- Para ello, espero que puedan partir mañana en la mañana. Su primer lugar, como ya saben, es en España, donde ambos se encontrarán con viejos conocidos de la Orden. - Shura y yo asentimos nuevamente. - Luego, deberán viajar por toda la península ibérica y adentrarse por los Alpes, hasta llegar de nuevo a Grecia. Shura te dará los detalles de cómo proceder una vez fuera, y que Niké los corone.

\- Gracias, Santidad.- Dijo Shura, yo sólo asentí con timidez antes de ponerme en pie y salir detrás de Shura, como mandaba el protocolo al ser él de un rango superior. Sin embargo, ya en la puerta, se quedó atrás hasta que salí del Salón y el guarda cerró la puerta. Caminamos juntos hasta la escalinata, y echando una mirada hacia atrás, se me acercó tomándome del brazo.

\- ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- susurró, conteniéndose. Suspiré contrariada, Shura enojado no era mi persona favorita, y sabía lo mucho que le molestaba el que el entrenamiento e Irene me hubieran retrasado más de lo que yo esperaba.

\- Shura, disculpame, por favor. - Dije, buscando un tono conciliador. - Estaba entrenando con Aioros y luego Irene me retrasó, no era mi intención llegar tarde.

\- Hablamos del Patriarca, Eva. Por más paciente que él sea, es una falta de respeto hacerlo esperar a él, incluso a mí...

Mentalmente me froté las sienes, exasperada. Shura podía ser terco y pesado cuando se lo proponía, y según cuentas, hoy no había amanecido de buen humor.

\- Ya lo sé, ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¡Lo siento!

Shura se frotó los ojos molesto y andó dando zancadas escalinata abajo, lo seguí calladita y a cierta distancia, cuando se ponía en plan digno, me molestaba montones; pero también estaba a punto de salir de viaje con él y no me convenía pillarlo de mal humor, menos cuando sería entrenada por él que como maestro, era doblemente estricto. Antes de llegar a Piscis me le adelanté y me paré a medio camino frente a él, obligándole a detenerse.

\- Vale, lo siento, de verdad, no te enojes.- Susurré con melosería, poniendo mis manos sobre la pechera de su armadura. Shura tomó mis manos entre las suyas, seguía molesto pero su gesto se había suavizado completamente.

\- Sabes que tengo un problema con eso, detesto que me hagan esperar y, bueno, ya te lo dije, era el Patriarca...

\- Ya lo sé...- Agaché la cabeza, mi redescubierto espíritu rebelde detestaba todo intento de Shura por aleccionarme, pero mi sentido común me dictaba que fuera sensata, él tenía razón. Hubiera podido plantarle cara a Irene y decirle que llegaría tarde y en cambio, la dejé acicalarme como si se tratara de un concurso de belleza porque sabía que estaría junto a Shura; y había olvidado su manía con la puntualidad: el resultado, no se había detenido a mirarme como lo hacía de costumbre, me había salido el tiro por la culata por partida doble, suspiré. - No te enojes conmigo.

Subi dos escalones, quedando a la altura de su cara y le di un besito en la mejilla, él todavía tenía mis manos entre las suyas. Me soltó, agachó la cabeza y me respondió con un besito delicado en los labios antes de seguir bajando. Ya más relajada, lo seguí hasta Capricornio.

...

Muy entrada la madrugada, Shura me levantó para salir de viaje. Estaba de mal humor, mi adorado Santo de Oro no había querido pasar la noche conmigo diciendo que debíamos descansar bien, pero venga, que no íbamos a pasar la noche completa en vela, y así tuve que irme a dormir con unas ganas tremendas de estar bajo sus brazos; cuando me despertó traté de enrollarme otra vez con la sábana pero me la arrebató tan fuerte que por poco y me sienta de golpe; lo miré molesta, somnolienta y desubicada.

\- ¿Cinco minutitos más?

\- No- rió, halándome del brazo hasta la ducha. - Nos dejará el tren, además, entre más rápido lleguemos, más tiempo libre vamos a tener...- y eso último lo dijo con un convincente y juguetón tono seductor.

Me metí a la ducha, apenas despertando. Abrí la llave y el agua fría me hizo retroceder un par de pasos, el muro también estaba frío; gruñí antes de meter primero la pierna derecha, luego la izquierda; un brazo, el otro y finalmente el pecho y la espalda; ahogué un grito cuando el chorro de agua helada cayó sobre mi espalda. Me lavé rápidamente la cabeza, el cuerpo y salí tiritando de frío ante la atenta y divertida mirada de Shura, que estaba por destornillarse de la risa en el suelo, llorando y pataleando.

Pasé junto a él dándole un empujón antes de sentarme en la cama a secarme el cabello. Él se metió a la ducha, todavía muerto de la risa, cuando salió buscó mojarme con el cabello, del que le caían gotas por los hombros y la espalda. Le tiré una toalla y salí al hall del segundo piso, en donde habíamos puesto nuestras maletas y las cajas de nuestras armaduras, luego, en la cocina puse algo de agua caliente para tomar un té y busqué un par de tostadas; minutos después Shura llegó y me ayudó con lo que quedaba. Comimos en silencio y tomamos el equipaje.

\- ¿Debemos ir donde el Patriarca antes?

\- Si hacemos eso, nos enviará a Jamir de una patada.- Reí, y comenzamos el descenso de las Doce Casas hacia la salida del Santuario. En Tauro, una muy somnolienta Aimée salió a despedirse, todavía con su ropa de dormir y algo despeinada.

\- ¿Tú que haces despierta a ésta hora, chavala?- Pregunté, soltando mi maleta en el suelo junto a ella, que sólo se limitó a darme un abrazo, muy fuerte.

\- No podía dejarte ir sin despedirme, por si acaso...- Agachó la cabeza, la envolví en un abrazo fuerte. Shura nos miraba a cierta distancia, enternecido por el gesto simple de Aimée; me hizo señas de que se adelantaría, y asentí todavía abrazando a mi amiga.

\- No te preocupes, tía, - la tomé de las mejillas. - Aquí volveremos a encontrarnos pronto, lo prometo. Anda, quita esa cara larga, todo debe estar por mejorar... aunque nos falte una parte de esa dicha.

\- Eso espero, Eva. Cuídate y buen viaje.- Volvió a abrazarme, estampándome un beso en la frente. Le revolví el cabello, tomé mi maleta y salí corriendo. Cuando ya iba en la puerta le grité.

\- ¡Y vete a dormir que te ves horrible!

\- _Typerä_!- Le escuché responder mientras se perdía de mi vista. Alcancé a Shura casi en el camino que daba hacia la Villa de las Amazonas. De ahí, caminamos hasta Rodorio, Athene y Kamalákion, y luego hasta el Pireo en donde tomamos un barco que nos llevaría hasta Italia. Los encargados de la Fundación Graude se ocuparon de las acomodaciones, y hasta Italia estaríamos cómodos en un cuartito pequeño con una litera, un cuarto de baño y una mesita. Ubicamos las maletas en una esquina junto a la litera y me eché sobre la parte de abajo de la litera.

\- Tú eres alto, así que te jodes.- Y me recosté, escuchando la carcajada de Shura mientras sacaba un par de cosas de su maleta, se quitaba la chaqueta y se sentaba junto a mí.

\- Vale, siempre y cuando me dejes dormir contigo.

\- Ah, no, ayer no quisiste darme ni la hora, te jodes por eso también.- Alcé los pies sobre el borde de la cama y me crucé de brazos, mirando hacia el lado opuesto.

\- Era el deber.- dijo simplemente.

Me senté, y mirándolo me crucé de piernas.

\- Hablando del deber, tío, ¿cómo, cuándo y dónde haremos todo lo que haremos en esta misión?- El semblante juguetón de Shura cambió por uno mucho más serio, sabía lo orgulloso que se sentía de servir a la diosa y el poder entrenarme en algo que él hacía muy bien; buena parte de los antiguos Santos de Plata habían sido reclutamientos suyos: Albiore, Crystal, entre otros.

\- Bien, manos a la obra.

Voy a resumir la extensa explicación de Shura: nuestro objetivo era llegar a España, a uno de los campamentos de Santos que estaba ubicado en los alrededores del camino hacia Santiago de Compostela; allí, evaluaríamos a varios de los candidatos que tenían por su habilidad, fuerza y carácter; luego deberían seguir un período de entrenamientos indicado a sus maestros por Shura, el objetivo era que éstos chicos se presentaran en seis meses al Santuario, para ser evaluados por otro grupo de Santos que determinarían si serían aceptados como aprendices de Caballero y el nivel de dicho entrenamiento.

De España viajaríamos a Francia en los Alpes, a Sicilia en Italia, y de ahí viajaríamos por Alemania, Austria, y toda la Europa Occidental hasta llegar de regreso a Atenas; en todas partes haríamos lo mismo, evaluar, entrenar y seleccionar a los futuros aspirantes a Caballeros. Y mientras tanto, Shura me entenaría a mí para poder hacer todo ese proceso sola, además de enseñarme las rutas de acceso a los diferentes campamentos de entrenamiento a lo largo y ancho del mundo, en su maleta tenía un mapa tachado en varios puntos con una "X" o un punto con alguna anotación.

\- ¿De verdad tendré que hacer eso sola?

\- Sí.

\- Por Atenea, Shura, es demasiado...- me puse en pie, andando en círculos, mordiéndome el labio.

\- Al principio... no te estreses pensando por adelantado, cariño, puedes hacerlo.

Me detuve a mirar a Shura, y él se puso en pie, tomó la caja de mi armadura y la puso frente a mí, la abrió suavemente, y el brillo y Cosmo de Sagitta inundó la habitación. Dejó que el brillo me cegara por unos segundos y luego volvió a cerrarla, escuché la voz cósmica de Sagitta refunfuñar a mi Cosmo.

\- Pero...

\- Eva, si estás aquí es porque Atenea cree que puedes hacerlo. Has pasado muchas pruebas en El Santuario para llegar hasta aquí, ten más confianza en tí misma.

Me rasqué la cabeza y me revolví el cabello en un gesto nervioso, y luego por impulso abrí la puerta.

\- Por ahora, tengo hambre, vamos a buscar el desayuno, ¿quieres?- dije, zanjando la cuestión. era demasiado para procesar en pocas horas, y esa era la parte menos complicada del asunto. Aún así, en el fondo, estaba tranquila, Shura no me dejaría sola a menos que no me viera realmente preparada; estaría bien siempre y cuando fuera honesta con él acerca de mis capacidades; pero también me daba terror defraudarlo.

Salimos a la cubierta, y de ahí hacia el comedor, y fingimos ser una pareja de novios que viajaba despreocupada por el Mediterráneo, entre más bajo perfil tuviéramos, mejor nos iría.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¿Es una broma?- Sorrento casi tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, un leve mal humor comenzaba a apoderarse de él a medida que recibía reportes de sus hombres. En todas las costas que daban acceso a Atlantis, varios hombres habían sido atacados a traición por un grupo de hombres con armaduras broncíneas y peplos que brillaban como el sol. Y justo eso era lo que le preocupaba, la descripción de los atacantes coincidía con la de unos guerreros en particular, mismos que desde la era del mito servían a Apolo como su ejército, y eran conocidos como los Apellai.

\- Han vuelto, es lógico... - María interrumpió el tren de pensamiento de Sorrento, que la miró buscando más respuestas. - Apolo, la Pitia, Delfos... lo que no entiendo es, ¿planean atacarnos en serio?

\- Es una posibilidad, aunque hasta ahora sólo han hecho un acercamiento tímido.- Sorrento completó. Estaba sentado en un salón contiguo al Trono de Poseidón él, los demás Generales, María y Julián- Poseidón, y todos tenían gestos graves, el panorama no era alentador.

\- Podremos contrarrestarlos si llegan a Atlantis.

\- Sí, Krishna, podremos... pero esto no hace parte de los acuerdos a los que se había llegado con Apolo, ¿Julián?- El aludido tenía ambas manos juntas, mirando con atención el centro de la mesa. Cuando Bian lo llamó, levantó la mirada, mirando primero a Sorrento y luego a los demás.

\- No lo es, es cierto.- Se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa. - Apolo no estaba muy complacido con las presiones que tuvo que ejercer sobre nosotros y Atenea, aunque yo no lo tomaría como una declaración de guerra.

\- ¿No? ¿Entonces qué demonios es eso?- Todos miraron a Kaysa escandalizados, y más de uno lo golpeó mentalmente por insolente. Julián sonrió de medio lado, cuando Poseidón ocupaba buena parte de su conciencia, no era tan tolerante con las bromas.

\- Una advertencia, evidentemente. Y si cedemos nuevamente a sus presiones, nos tendrá en la palma de su mano. - Julián rodeó una vez más la mesa y se apoyó hacia adelante, sosteniendo su peso en las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa. - Estén alerta, pero yo no pienso movilizar a nadie, ni arriesgar a mis hombres por el capricho divino de Apolo.

\- En ese caso, debemos cerrar los círculos de vigilancia alrededor de los Pilares, ¿Isaak, el Ártico soportará bien, verdad?

\- Así es. He ordenado a mis hombres estar alertas y vigilar con más énfasis la zona en donde se extrae el hielo para el Pilar, en unos días estaríamos de nuevo en esas labores.

Julián asintió, Sorrento también. María se acercó a Julián y susurró unas palabras, luego miró a los demás y esperó la aprobación de Julián para hablar.

\- Quiero recordarle a todos ustedes, - dijo con timidez, aunque era una mujer poderosa, los seis Generales la intimidaban a su manera, y sabía lo poderosos que eran a pesar de su inexperiencia en la guerra. - que Apolo ha prometido encontrar a la reina Anfitrite, y por ello deben ser en extremo cautos con sus provocaciones, sería una pena para Atlantis no tener a su reina, pues su Cosmo, así como el de nuestro Señor, dan vida a buena parte de este reino que aún no despierta por completo.

\- ¿De verdad que no vamos a responder? Yo podría leer las mentes de esos hombres y- Eo apoyó su brazo en el hombro del General del Antártico, y éste dejó caer los hombros, resignado.

Los Generales continuaron reunidos con Julián-Poseidón creando una estrategia de protección para Atlantis y, sobre todo, para todos sus habitantes. Planes de contingencia llovían de un lado para otro, y las ideas no dejaban de flotar en el aire. Mientras, los planes para elegir al nuevo portador de Dragón del Mar seguían en marcha: todos los candidatos presentados a Julián habían sido aprobados y entre ellos habían librado pequeñas batallas de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, los ánimos entre unos y otros estaban caldeados y de haber podido matarse entre ellos, lo hubieran hecho.

María continuaba buscando señales para encontrar a Anfítrite y ya se estaba preparando para visitar Delfos en un futuro cercano, y sus vestales vivían malhumoradas de tanta presión que tenían encima.

\- ¿Y si vuelven a atacarnos los Apellai, qué haremos?

\- Aguantar sin atacarles de vuelta.

\- No, Sorrento, no... hay algo más que podamos a hacer...- Insitió Krishna.

\- No- Sorrento se veía impaciente, bajo los ojos tenía ya unas ojeras, apenas perceptibles por su piel bronceada. Hizo un esfuerzo por no golpear la mesa y mandarla a volar. Intercambió una mirada con Isaak, quién suspiró molesto y luego tomó la palabra.

\- Si los atacamos, les daremos oportunidad para presentar un asalto real con todas sus fuerzas, nadie quiere eso.

\- Pero...

\- _Saatana_, hombre, que no.- Isaak perdió la paciencia con Krishna, alzó levemente la voz. - No queremos un ataque directo porque nuestros hombres son todavía inexpertos, ¿quieres perder una parte de tus hombres en ese despropósito?

\- Está bien, está bien- Concedió, no muy convencido. En parte, Krishna tenía razón en insinuar que iniciaran un ataque para defenderse, después de todo, y según los cálculos hechos por los centinelas, las fuerzas de Poseidón eran más numerosas que las de Apolo, y les tomaría tiempo organizarse hasta ser un ejército de verdad. Aún así, en la mente de Poseidón sólo estaba contener a Apolo para poder tener junto a él a su reina y regresar su hogar a su antigua gloria.

Cuando terminó la improvisada reunión de Generales, cada uno salió de ahí cuán rápido pudo. Los ánimos no les daban para más, sólo Sorrento salió junto a Julián, quien volvía a ser él mismo por completo.

...

El Ática estaba lleno de nuevo, esta vez para celebrar el _Haloa_, y de paso, presenciar la elección del nuevo General Marino. En el centro de las gradas estaba el palco de Poseidón, y debajo de éste, un pedestal mostraba a los asistentes la Escama que fuese vestida por Kanon varios años atrás. Una buena parte del ejército estaba presente, aunque cada sección del ejército había apostado hombres en los Pilares y en el Templo de Poseidón como medida preventiva.

Junto a una de las salidas, Irina se encontraba dando vueltas como un león enjaulado, cuando sintió la presencia de Isaak, trató de calmarse sin éxito. Él la había elegido a ella para ser su candidata a luchar por la armadura de Dragón Marino. Sus enormes ojos azules escaneaban las gradas, buscando a los demás competidores: por lo que sabía, podría tener problemas con los candidatos de Bian y Sorrento, quienes llevaban los mismo años que ella sirviendo a Poseidón, y por ende, más años de entrenamiento y experiencia.

\- Podría apostar que estás nerviosa...- Irina se dio la vuelta de un salto, la voz de Yan la sacó de sus cálculos. Se acercó a ella hasta que su nariz estuvo por rozar la de ella.

\- Sí, no, tal vez...- Dijo ella, alejándose un par de pasos hacia atrás.

\- No me rehuyas...

\- Déjame, debo estar concentrada y en cualquier momento podría aparecer Isaak. Prometimos no incomodarlo, ¿recuerdas?- Yan puso los ojos en blanco unos segundos y luego sonrió, cediendo. Se paró junto a Irina, observando a los dos contrincantes que ella consideraba de más riesgo, su mirada subió un par de gradas hacia la izquierda y se quedó con un hombre de piel morena y ojos hazel, aprendíz de krishna y luego miró a Irina de vuelta. Ella lo miraba con nervios contenidos, había seguido su mirada y visto también al candidato por el Océano Índico, en su hombro sintió una palmadita que no venía de Yan, se dio la vuelta y se encontró la sonrisa sarcástica de Isaak.

Irina trató de sonreírle de vuelta, aunque con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Cabeza fría, Irina. No pienses en ellos más que cuando los tengas en frente- Tanto ella como Yan asintieron. - Además, pase lo que pase ahí, -dijo, señalando la arena - eres la mejor, de eso no hay duda. - Y su sonrisa sarcástica se ensanchó un poco más, con orgullo.

\- De consentirla tanto la vas a malcriar- resopló Yan.

Isaak chasqueó la lengua e Irina le dedicó una mirada admonitoria. Yan se encogió de hombros antes de acercarse a Isaak también y poner un mano sobre su hombro. Kraken a duras penas se movió.

\- En fin,- dijo - sólo venía a desearte suerte, aunque no la necesitas, Irina.

\- Gracias, _General._

Isaak le dio un saludo militar antes de salir, y luego se despidió de Yan con un gesto de la mano. Mientras se alejaba, pudo escuchar el leve cuchicheo de Irina mientras regañaba a Yan. Ese día llevaba su armadura, era una de las tantas precauciones que habían tomado junto a Sorrento; en caso de un ataque sorpresa, debían estar listo para defender el reino submarino.

El palco donde debía estar aún estaba vacío, y no iba a ser él el primero en ocuparlo. Se sentó en una de las gradas intermedias, cerca de otros de sus hombres. Más allá, vio a Fedra nuevamente, quien se le quedó mirando todo el tiempo, por más que él evitó su mirada; Bian estaba ocupado hablando con su candidato, así que no se dio por enterado, y mientras, Isaak maldecía en sus adentros. Sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a él, pero el esfuerzo por ignorar a Fedra y su mirada llena de preguntas por Aimée, le hizo obviar esa compañía hasta que la misma se hizo notar acariciándole el cabello.

Isaak reaccionó de inmediato, y cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Katerina, se quedó frio. Ella continuaba acariciando su cabello, hasta que él abrió distancia entre ambos.

\- No seas tan arisco...- Dijo con tono meloso y seductor, cerrando nuevamente la distancia entre ellos, mientras Isaak retiraba la cabeza para que dejara de acariciarle el cabello, ese gesto lo tenía con los nervios de punta.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Hablar... ya sabes. - Isaak puso los ojos en blanco, pero ella en lugar de molestarse le dedicó una sonrisita traviesa. - No te hagas, ya me han contado que estás solo, yo estoy sola.. ya sabes.

Insistió, y mientras, su dedo acarició la mejilla de Isaak y recorrió con él buena parte de la pechera de su armadura hasta que él se puso en pie y se alejó.

\- Déjalo, lo que sea que estés pensando, no me incluyas en ello.

Katerina, en lugar de sentirse enojada u ofenderse, cruzó las piernas y apoyó el codo en la grada superior, mirando divertida la escena que Isaak le planteaba.

\- O sea que es cierto, de verdad quieres a esa Santa... ¡por los dioses!

\- Métete en tus asuntos.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se alejó de ella con pasos tranquilos para no delatarse más. Suspiró al momento en que llegó al palco que le correspondía a los Generales. Para su alivio, allí estaba Sorrento ya. Ambos se quedaron absortos en sus propios pensamientos, mientras los guerreros que disputarían las armadura, los demás Generales y Poseidón tomaban sus lugares para dar inicio al _Haloa._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N**

**Haloa: **Fiestas celebradas durante el mes de Poseidón (diciembre) con las que se pretendía proteger los granos que comenzaban a germinar.


	37. De Cara al Mar

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no es mío, pero harto querría yo vivir en Atlantis. Por lo demás, Aimée y Eva son de mi creación y esfuerzo.

Avisos varios:

A Kari y Shadir, gracias por seguir esta historia y alegrarme el rato con sus comentarios. La verdad es que a mí las Marinas como personajes me encantan, y la atmósfera de Atlantis también, había que darles su merecido espacio para atara cabos y desatar otros, jajaja.

A Caliope07, ¡bienvenida a Crossroads! Amé que queiras darle cocotazos a todos en Atlantis, yo también querría, imaginate Aimée. Pero bueno, las Marinas también son jóvenes y con grandes responsabilidades, a veces se les funde la cabeza, vamos a ver cómo arreglan ese embrollo. Por cierto, es Poseidón quién quiere encontrar a su esposa, pero necesita la ayuda de Apolo, y por eso _tuvo_ que cooperar, luego profundizaré en eso, no te preocupes.

A quienes leen sin comentar, también gracias por permitirme darle vida a las locuras de Aimée, ¡dsfruten!

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 37: De Cara al Mar**

El Ática estaba a reventar, sus enormes dimensiones tenían espacio para la totalidad de los habitantes del reino submarino. Los nuevos aprendices, llegados de todas partes del mundo, eran los primeros en hacer presencia en el gran Hipódromo y buscar las mejores gradas para observar el espectáculo que se les presentaba; sus maestros, casi todos Capitanes Marinos, se sentaban a su lado, manteniendo un ojo vigilante. La mayoría de los espectadores no tenían conocimiento de la historia pasada de Atlantis, ni de los detalles acerca de la guerra contra Atenea, así que para muchos, la batalla por la Escama de Dragón del Mar era sólo eso, una batalla más. No obstante, para los Generales, era la oportunidad de cerrar un capítulo desastroso que había puesto en evidencia su falta de experiencia y lo débil de los cimientos de la Atlantis en la que Kanon era el amo y señor.

Con el aforo lleno, Julián-Poseidón hizo su entrada desde el palco principal, momento en el que el dios de los mares tomó posesión completa de su cuerpo frente a todos sus súbditos, que se alzaron en vítores cuando sobre ellos el mar se agitó con furia. Se acercó al balconcillo, su voz grave llenando el lugar.

\- Mis atlantes…- dijo, alzando ambas manos sobre su cabeza, portando su tridente en la derecha. – Este es un día especial para nosotros, daremos inicio a una nueva etapa en nuestro reino; los pecados cometidos por un impío Santo de Atenea en este lugar serán olvidados cuando un valiente y fiel guerrero tome la Escama del Dragón del Mar…

Tras Poseidón, los Generales y otras marinas de rango intermedio, como Tethys, escuchaban con atención a su señor, que tras la pausa continuó.

\- El agua con que una vez tratamos de purificar la Tierra, limpiará ahora nuestro reino. – Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta. María junto a dos vestales más se acercaron a él portando un ánfora sagrada, decorada con los mitos que coronaban a Poseidón como dios del mar. Éste sumergió ambas manos en el líquido y encendió su Cosmo, haciendo que el agua resonara con él. Apagó su Cosmo y con el tridente señaló hacia la Escama de Dragón Marino, que brilló con fuerza, encegueciendo a los que estaban más cerca de su pedestal, ubicado en el centro de las gradas, debajo del palco en el que estaba Poseidón.

\- Guerreros que disputaréis la sagrada Escama… recordad que ella escogerá al que más valor y templanza muestre entre vosotros, así que os invito a dar lo mejor de cada uno. ¡Y que empiece la nueva era de Atlantis!

Las Marinas volvieron a vitorear. María y las otras dos vestales salieron con una reverencia. María llevaba el ánfora, depositó el agua sagrada en un pequeño altar en la parte posterior del palco, para ungir con ella al vencedor. Los seis candidatos salieron hasta el centro de la pista, y junto se inclinaron ante Poseidón, ellos eran: Drake, candidato de Bian de Hipocampo; Idas, candidato de Eo de Escilla; Agní, candidato de Krishna de Crisaor; Meleah, candidata de Kaysa de Leúmnades; Irina, candidata de Isaak de Kraken y Otto, candidato de Sorrento de Sirena. Fue Drake quien tomó la palabra.

\- ¡Salve, Poseidón, agitador de las olas y la tierra! Prometemos, honrando la confianza de nuestros superiores, luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas para complacerte y demostrar nuestra valía a la Escama de Dragón de Mar.

Con una reverencia, todos se pusieron en pie y salieron de la arena, al tiempo que un silbato daba la señal para que dos enormes hipocampos: Orión y Polífemo, entraran en la arena jalando dos carruajes de nácar pulido mientras que sus jinetes se alistaban para la carrera. Una trompeta dio la señal de salida y los dos animales iniciaron el galope; en cada vuelta los jinetes alzaban sus brazos saludando a su señor, que los recompensaba con una inclinación de cabeza. En las gradas, el bullicio era cada vez mayor.

\- Siempre son el mejor espectáculo. – Dijo Bian con orgullo. – No me cansaré de repetir que son los mejores hipocampos que he criado jamás.

\- Espera que Meleah le rompa las narices a Drake y no estarás tan sonriente- respondió Kaysa con algo de cizaña mal disimulada. Bian se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

\- Sólo uno puede vestir esa Escama, Kaysa, y créeme, Drake no será el primero en caer.

Tethys se sentó entre ellos, evitando que continuaran discutiendo, y con una mirada reprobadora, miró a Poseidón, quién tenía la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia atrás. Los dos generales agacharon la cabeza, apenados y su señor volvió su atención a la carrera justo cuando Polífemo cruzaba la meta, seguido por muy poco de Orión. En ese momento, Poseidón abandonó el cuerpo de Julián, quien tuvo que contenerse para no tomarse la cabeza y los ojos de dolor y perder la compostura. Sorrento y Tethys se acercaron a él discretamente.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sorrento, a lo que Julián asintió tratando de mirar al frente con la dignidad del monarca que era.

\- Nunca va a dejar de ser molesto, Siren, pero ya comienzo a acostumbrarme.

\- Podemos buscar una forma, mi señor…- insistió Tethys, pero él negó, tajante. Tethys se retiró un poco, y Sorrento la imitó para tomar su posición junto a Isaak, que no quitaba los ojos de la arena, tal vez tratando de disfrutar en verdad el espectáculo que ofrecían los enormes caballos.

Terminada la carrera, varios aprendices se lanzaron a la arena para presentarle a su dios una demostraciòn del _Pankratio_. Juliàn seguìa asintiendo y sonriendo de medio lado, como lo hacìa Poseidòn, aunque al tiempo hablaba por lo bajo con Tethys o Marìa, quienes se habìan apostado a ambos lados del trono, tratando de nivelar los niveles de su Cosmo para que no se indispusiera más ni perdiera el conocimiento. María lo ungió con un paño remojado en el ánfora consagrada por Poseidón durante unos minutos; el gesto no pasó muy desapercibido; pero supusieron que era algún ritual propio de dios, JUlián dejó que el agua mojara su cabeza y toda su cara, comenzó a sentirse mejor, hasta que con una levísima señal, le indicó a María que era suficiente.

\- Puedes retirarte unos minutos si deseas, Julián, insisto.- Sorrento trató de convencer al joven Solo de que tomara un descanso, pero él insistió a su vez en quedarse.

\- Esto lo veré una vez en toda mi vida, Sorrento, prefiero morir de jaqueca a perdérmelo. - El aludido sonrió, comprensivo, él tampoco se lo hubiera perdido de estar en el lugar y situación de Julián. Volvió a su silla y se inclinó un poco hacia Isaak.

\- Hay algunos asuntos que debemos hablar con quién gane esa armadura, junto a nuestros pilares, son zonas estratégicas para Atlantis.

\- Lo sé, espero qe gane el más competente...- suspiró con algo de cansancio.

\- ¿Todo bien?- Inquirió Sorrento.

Isaak escaneò las gradas hasta encontrar a Katerina y frunciò el ceño, ¿què le habìa picado? Estaba claro que andaba sola y por eso lo habìa buscado, ponièndole los nervios de punta. De sòlo pensar en caer de nuevo, se le erizaba la piel; Katerina estaba junto a otros dos Marinos de su rango, hablando con la coqueterìa que la caracterizaba, ignorando a Sorrento de paso. Parpadeò un par de veces, no tenìa punto de comparaciòn con Aimèe, volviò la mirada a Siren que por poco y encuentra el recorrido de su mirada.

\- No sè, supongo que sì, Sorrento.

\- Eso espero. - Apoyò su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Kraken que lo palmeò de vuelta.

Una caravana de vestales llevaba en sus manos ramos hechos con algas y corales, adornados con finas perlas y otras piedras preciosas del fondo del mar como el cuarzo. Tras ellas, dos jòvenes traìan consigo una tea ardiente. La comitiva se abriò paso entre las gradas, hasta alcanzar el pedestal de Dragòn Marino, que brillaba liberando destellos dorados y anaranjados. Las vestales depositaron los ramilletes alrededor, mientras que los jòvenes ubicaron la tea frente a la Escama, que volviò a brillar.

Finalmente, los combates por Dragòn del Mar comenzaron. Cada uno de los postulantes saludò con respeto a su General, recibiendo un saludo de vuelta y la ovaciòn de sus compañeros de armas y Pilar. Uno a uno, se encaminaron hacia la arena. Yan logrò robar dos segundos a Irina para desearle suerte con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Algo avergonzada, sigiò el camino tras sus compañeros y contrincantes.

Uno a uno, los Generales arrastraron sus sillas hasta el trono de Poseidòn, invitados por Juliàn, quién había comenzado a molestarlos a todos acerca de una recompensa para aquel cuyo candidato fuera el campeón.

\- Ahora sí, Kaysa, prepárate para cerrar la boca. - Dijo Bian, dándole un codazo al General del Antártico.

\- Serás tú quien calle primero, Bian... ya verás.- Respondió el otro, con una sonrisa de lado a lado. - Meleah fue entrenada personalmente por mí, jovencito.

Bian hizo una mueca al ser llamado "jovencito", pero se hizo el desentendido después. Eo había captado su atención, justamente, el primer combate se libraría entre Drake y Meleah. Los otros Generales se recostaron en sus sillas, esperando la definición del combates, mientras Kaysa y Bian miraban con el gesto contraído.

En la arena, Meleah, una joven de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, muy menuda y pequeña; la joven entró con la actitud de una ganadora, haciendo gestos de derrota a Drake, alto, rubio y de ojos negros. En el centro de la arena, ambos comenzaron golpeándose sin lanzar ningún ataque. Al principio, Meleah iba a la delantera pues había usado su estatura para escabullirse de los ataques de Drake, hasta que éste último comenzó a invocar su Cosmo, y con él, a mover los vientos bajo el mar. Meleah se camufló exitosamente con el suelo, mientras se arrastraba, buscando llegar a la zona desprotegida de Drake, sobre sus pantorrillas. Pero el candidato de Bian vio muy bien a través de su oponente, ya que en el último minuto, lanzó su masa de Cosmo hacia sus pies, aplastando a la joven y ganado el combate.

Bian saltó de su asiento mientras Kaysa maldecía por lo bajo. Se puso en pie y salió del palco, mientras Eo se reía a carcajadas. Isaak trató de reírse también hasta que vio a Irina saliendo al campo, acompañada del candidato de Krishna, Agní. El joven, de piel oscura y ojos hazel, contrastaba a la vista con la piel blanca, el cabello rubio y los ojos azules de Irina. Isaak echó una mirada rápida hacia las gradas, Yan se veía tenso y preocupado, sonrió con ironía cuando vio que hasta se mordía las uñas; Krishna, al otro extremo, lo miraba con cautela, mientras que Sorrento a su lado le palmeaba el hombro.

\- Tengo plena confianza en Irina, Siren. Mantente en el asiento, te va a entretener.- dijo, confiado. No había escogido a Irina en vano, era la mejor, y si había alguien capaz de llenar los zapatos de Kanon, era ella, lo sabía. Además, parecía ser la única de sus hombres que no lo miraba con preocupación y lástima, la única vez que había mencionado a Aimée en todo éste tiempo, fue en una reunión técnica, ponderando la información que la Santa de Cetus podría poseer que perjudicara en el futuro a Atlantis. Siempre agradecìala discreciòn de la Marina acerca de ese tema, en el cual, ninguno de sus hombres parecìa tenerle respeto.

\- Espero que sea como dices, Isaak.- Intervino Julián,- porque ya ves cómo terminó Kaysa. Krishna rió por lo bajo, Isaak lo miró de soslayo pero no hizo ningún gesto màs que encogerse de hombros, haciendo que su compañero se pusiera rojo de la ira. Antes de que comenzara el combate, cruzó miradas con Yan y le extendió el pulgar hacia arriba.

Agní usaba las mismas técnicas de chakra que Krishna, y creó una barrera entre él e Irina de la que ella tardó bastante en deshacerse. Su combate comenzó directamente con ataques de Cosmo, golpeándose con fuerza contra las paredes. Irina logró entrar a la defensa de Agní cuando este estuvo a punto de lanzar su ataque más poderoso, ella fue más lista y logró devolver la potencia y los daños de ataque a su dueño con un ataque similar al Gran Cuerno, valiéndose de mucha potencia cósmica para lograr que la masa de Cosma que viajaba hacia ella rebotara en sus manos y regresara por donde había venido. Irina remató al joven con una patada que lo dejó en el suelo, tomándose el abdomen.

Isaak no saltó de su silla pero Yan sí, junto a él estaba Andrei. Yan lo tomó de los hombros como si fuera un chiquillo y lo elevó en celebración.

\- Te has salvado... por ahora.

\- Es sólo el principio, Siren, no pierdas la cabeza que sigue tu candidato.- Sorrento y Julián rieron cómplices ante el comentario de Isaak. Pero era cierto, Otto tenía demasiados ojos encima, no por nada, era el candidato del jefe de las fuerzas de Poseidón, todo el mundo esperaba que él fuera más fuerte de lo que se veía. Cuando se paró frente a Idas, envió un saludo reverencial a Sorrento, que el General respondió desde donde estaba.

Idas tenía la misma estatura y contextura; y ambos dieron un combate a la altura en el que resultó vencedor Otto. Y de nuevo, Drake pasó a la arena, luchando contra Irina, quién le ganó por poco. Al final, Isaak y Sorrento se miraron, incapaces de disimular la diversión que les producía tener que sufrir juntos por sus subordinados.

\- Ahora sí que se puso interesante.- Bian rompió el silencio, aunque su voz no sonaba tan alegre ni tan interesada en el combate.

\- Te hacía lloriqueando en una esquina... me sorprendes, Bian.

\- Guárdate el veneno para cuando Irina le patee el trasero a Otto, vas a ver. - Replicó Hipocampo. - Haz como Isaak, que no ha dicho nada.

\- A mí no me metas en eso.

\- Vamos, Kraken, de ésto si podemos hablar, ¿no?

Bian se arrepintió de haber dicho lo último, en el palco se hizo un incómodo silencio, sólo roto por el bullicio de la gente en las gradas que esperaba impaciente a que Irina y Otto entraran en la arena para ver quién de ellos tendría la Escama de Dragón del Mar. Isaak se concentró con más ánimo en la arena, mientras las miradas del resto lo taladraban por la espalda, hasta que suspiró, resignado.

\- Terminé con Aimée sí, ¿y? ¿Era tan extraño?

Bian se la pensó antes de responder, Eo, Krishna y Kaysa lo miraron con curiosidad, Sorrento con asombro y Tethys con malicia; Bian estaba por disparar su dardo verbal, pero aprovechando la oportunidad, Julián se le adelantó.

\- Sinceramente... ¿cómo dejas ir una mujer así, Kraken?

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Isaak no salìa de su asombro al escuchar esas palabras de boca de Juliàn. Sintiò la indignación recorrerle la espalda hasta la cabeza y las mejillas sonrojàndosele de ira.

\- Lo que oyes... Poseidón puede pensar unas cuantas cosas, y yo estar en desacuerdo. - dijo, con toda la seriedad del caso. Isaak lo miró con recelo unos minutos, coincidía con Julián en lo extraordinaria que era Aimée, pero no por eso iba a discutir su vida con ellos.

\- De todos modos, eso no le importa a ninguno de ustedes.

Y antes de que alguien más respondiera, se puso en pie y salió hasta las gradas junto a Yan, quién le hizo espacio y lo miró espantado.

\- ¿Malas noticias para Irina?- Isaak negó sin decir nada. Bian había logrado quitarle todo el buen humor que había tenido hasta el momento, y Julián, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para calmarse.

El combate comenzó por fin. Le preocupaba ver que los movimientos de Irina eran más lentos, pues acababa de salir de un combate, y aunque era muy fuerte; sabía que no la tenía fácil contra Otto que estaba menos cansado y con mayores presiones encima; aùn asì, no hizo ningùn comentario, Yan tenìa el cabello revuelto y a duras penas parpadeaba, Andrei lo miraba preocupado y de vez en cuando trataba de abanicarlo con sus manos o Cosmo.

Otto era un experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que Irina tenía bases más fuertes en los combates a distancia, de los que se valía de su Cosmo para usarlo a modo de arma o extensiones de su brazo; a pesar de ello, Otto logró arrinconarla e inhabilitar sus movimientos. Comenzó a golpearla con velocidad hasta que enterró su cara en el suelo, tomando unos minutos para respirar por su cuenta.

Irina se levantó con las manos temblorosas y escupiendo sangre. Se sostuvo contra uno de los extremos del Ática mientras recuperaba el aire y concentraba su Cosmo alrededor de sus manos para lanzarlos con fuerza. Otto la miraba con despreocupada indiferencia, creyéndose vencedor hasta que le golpe de Irina lo alcanzó por los pies y su cara fue a dar al suelo. Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con una Irina, cuyas manos estaban enterradas en la arena: había hecho viajar su Cosmo a través del suelo.

En el palco de Poseidón, Sorrento apretaba su antebrazo con los dedos, sin hacer mayores gestos para no delatar su ansiedad. Isaak y Yan miraba con frialdad la arena, analizando los ataques de ambos contrincantes.

\- ¡No voy a permitir que una mujer me gane!- Gritó Otto con la cara contraída de ira.

Irina se limpió la boca con el borde de su camiseta mientras sonreía con cierta molestia.

\- Deja esas babosadas para El Santuario, zopenco. Nuestro señor busca guerreros fuertes, y también inteligentes... ¿qué pensaría _Herr Sorrento_ si te escuchara tantas estupideces?

Otto se puso lívido e Irina sonrió todavía más, había dado en el blanco. Rápidamente se preparó para atacar y recibir el contra ataque de Otto, quien ya se había recuperado del golpe en su ego. Ambos elevaron sus Cosmos nuevamente, y en las gradas el bullicio se volvía más insoportable; cada Marina escogiendo su bando y otros tantos apostando entre sí por el resultado de la pelea. Los Cosmos de Irina y Otto chocaron con violencia, enviandolos a ambos hacia la pared y levantando una enorme nube de polvo.

\- Pero, ¿qué demonios?- Yan saltó de su sitio y salió corriendo hacia la arena. Tras él iba Isaak, también con prisa, pero sin correr. En el camino se encontró con Sorrento, quién asintió antes de continuar su camino hacia el extremo opuesto del campo donde Otto yacía inconsciente. A medida que la nube de polvo se despejaba, las figuras de los participantes fueron identificables, pero ambos estaban inconscientes en el suelo. Yan trataba de despertar a Irina dándole golpes leves en la mejilla y zarandeándola hasta que el mismo Isaak lo quitó de un empujón del camino y se agachó junto a ella.

Yan balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles mientras Isaak revisaba los signos vitales de Irina.

\- ¡Yan!- gritó al fin, sobresaltando al otro. - Es ahora cuando debes mantener la calma, de otra forma no podrás ayudar a Irina.

Con su Cosmo, juntò un poco de aire frìo con el que la ayudò a refrescarse. Irina parpadeò levemente, y luego tosiò hasta que sintiò que el le fallaba el aire otra vez. Isaak le tendiò la mano, y Yan tambièn, hasta que pudo ponerse en pie, con las piernas fallando. Al otro extremo de la arena, Otto no lograba ponerse del todo en pie, Irina se soltò del agarre de sus compañeros y avanzò hacia el centro, momento en el que la Escama de Dragòn Marino cubrió su cuerpo, y su Cosmo se vio repotenciado y sus heridas sanadas; Yan estuvo a muy poco de abrazar a Isaak, y èste sonriò complacido. Su mirada encontró la de Sorrento que nuevamente volvió a asentir, aunque en sus ojos había cierta luz, que no supo identificar; asintió de vuelta y le dio las gracias mientras Otto salía de la arena junto a èl y otros dos de sus subordinados que se habìan acercado a ayudarle.

La Escama dejò de brillar, mostrando por fin a Irina con ella puesta. El casco le cubría buena parte del rostro, pero resaltaba sus ojos azules. Yan estaba a punto de dar saltitos, Isaak le dio una palmada en la espalda y subió todo el camino de vuelta hasta el palco de Poseidón. Allí, Julián lo esperaba de pie.

\- Te saliste con la tuya, ¿no?- Isaak se encogió, no muy seguro de cómo responder. Julián se acercó al balcón y alzó ambas manos sobre su cabeza, como hiciera Poseidón en principio. En las gradas los gritos, las risas y las conversaciones se escuchaban con mucha fuerza.

\- Un nuevo General se une a nuestras fuerzas, los valientes guerreros que lucharon por la Escama de Dragón del Mar han demostrado su valía, e Irina ha vencido sobre todos ellos. Los Guerreros del Atlántico Norte serán comandados por ella de ahora en adelante, ¡celebremos ésta victoria!

Y con una última ovación de los atlantes, se retiró del Ática seguido de todos los Generales. En la arena varias bailarinas y músicos entraron para animar el lugar con flautas y liras, invitando a los presentes a bailar al compás de los viejos himnos. En la cámara posterior, Irina se presentó ante Julián y con una reverencia presentó sus votos y juramento de fidelidad, para luego ser ungida con el agua sagrada del ánfora que llevaba María en las manos. El Cosmo de Poseidón ayudó a sanar el resto de las heridas que quedaban de la batalla, pero el cansancio seguía ahí. Uno a uno, los demás Generales la saludaron y estrecharon su mano, hasta que fue el turno de Isaak que le dió la mano y luego la despeinó más de lo que ya estaba, haciendo que ésta soltara una maldición en su natal húngaro.

\- ¿Ves que tenía razones para estar tranquilo?- Dijo al fin, de nuevo de buen humor.

\- Gracias, Isaak. Aunque, no puedo negar que los extrañaré...- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa tímida y agradecida, y mirando luego a Yan.

\- Lo extrañarás a él, puedes ser sincera...

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Estoy presente...- Protestó Yan antes de tomarla de la mano. Isaak aprovechó el momento para excusarse con ellos y salir huyendo nuevamente. De todos modos, debía reunirse con sus compañeros, luego se uniría por unos minutos a la celebración en su propio Pilar. Dio un último vistazo a las gradas, todo Atlantis se veía unido, feliz y rebosante, sonrió con amargura, él no lograba compartir del todo esa emoción, pero confiaba poder reponerse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Desde la tercera planta de la Casa de Tauro, el océano se veía movido, pero la solas no eran fuertes ni violentas como cuando había tormentas ni como aquellas enviadas por Poseidón cuando ayudó a Apolo para presionar a Marah. Me eché a respirar un poco del aire con salitre, a veces extrañaba visitar Atlantis, estar allà abajo era relajante, el lugar hermoso y siempre había alguna novedad para descubrir, mientras que en El Santuario, con los últimos sucesos, no era mucho lo que pudiera hacerse por la seguridad reforzada, y Santos de un lado para otro gritàndo órdenes e improperios a los incautos aprendices que se cruzaban en su camino durante los toques de queda.

Una nueva tanda de aprendices griegos habìan llegado unos dìas atràs traìdos por Milo y Camus de las islas aledañas. Una de ellas era la isla de Melos, misma de la que era oriundo MIlo, a quien tuve que escucharle màs de treinta minutos de retahìlas e historias acerca de sus años de entrenamiento como santo y su dieta basada en escorpiones, para que, segùn su maestro, se volviera inmune y pudiera portar la sagrada armadura con màs honor. Para varias, Camus habìa permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, moviendo a duras penas las cejas cuando Milo comentaba algo que sonaba exagerado y a todas luces fuera de proporción.

Cuando pude escaparme, bajè hasta mi cabaña, no deseaba incomodar más a Camille, que aunque lo negara, se intimidaba y no se mostraba tan afectuosa con mi maestro como cuando, segùn èl, estaban a solas, y asi me lo habìa dicho una vez en el comedor, sospecho, con el propósito de que yo hablara con ella acerca de eso para que lo dejara; con lo que no contaba mi maestro, era que a las dos nos daba la más grande de las vergüenzas tocar ese tema. Ya habìa sido complicado cuando Camille me había preguntado si había continuado tomando el té de Sylphium.

Me había pillado insomne cazando galletitas para echar al té que acaba de prepararme, en pijama, medio dormida, y encaramada a la alacena cual ardilla buscando nueces. Cuando encendiò la luz, me dio el susto de la vida y me dejó ciega por unos segundos.

\- _Pàis_, lo siento mucho.- se apresurò a decir, acercándose a la alacena y tendiendome la mano para que bajara mientras yo tapaba la luz con la palma de las manos puesta sobre las cejas.

\- No te preocupes, sólo buscaba algo dulce. - Sonreí apenada, Tauro ya no era mi casa, y me sentía como una ladrona capturada en flagrancia. Camille me ayudó a poner bien los pies en el suelo y leugo tomó una caja de galletitas de un estante diferente.

\- Estas son especiales.- Guiñó el ojo y estiró la caja hasta que estuvo frente a mis ojos. Casi lloro de emoción, eran galletas de mantequillas, mismas que ella solía dejar por ahí cuando Aldebarán me castigaba para alegrarme los días de amonestación, sobre todo cuando Marah y yo fuimos descubiertas lanzando cuervos a diestra y siniestra sobre Shaina.

\- _Kiitos_, Camille, _kiitos_, _kiitos_, _kiitos_...- dije mientras la abrazaba con la caja en la mano y dando saltitos de alegría.

\- Ahora, tómate ese sylphium antes de que se enfríe o probarás el infierno.- Dijo, mientras apagaba la luz principal y encendía una lámpara que nunca había notado antes.

\- Camille, yo...- dije, agachando la cabeza y mirando hacia arriba para pillar su mirada.

\- ¿Qué? Bébetelo.

\- Es que he dejado de tomarlo, ya sabes, ya no...- La cara de Camille se puso lívida.

\- ¿Hace cuánto dejaste de tomarlo?- preguntó, quitándome las galletas de la mano y haciéndome sentir como un niño al que le quitan su chupo, su biberón o su juguete.

\- Pues... desde que terminé con Isaak.

\- Y antes de eso, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que estuviste con él?- Me rasqué la cabeza, si las cuentas no me daban mal, casi dos semanas o una semana y media antes. Nos la habíamos pasado peleando por el matrimonio de Marah, por si debía decirle o no a Poseidón ese hecho, entre otros asuntos que no llegaba a recordar. La última noche ni siquiera había querido dormir junto a mí. Le dije a Camille lo que recordaba y luego hizo sus propias cuentas con los dedos, haciendo más presión en su índice cada vez que cambiaba de semana. - Van dos meses... niña, ¡por los dioses! No puedes dejar de tomarlo así.

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- ¡No!- Dijo, tratando de no alzar la voz. - Podrías llevarte un susto terrible, y no creo que estés para eso.

Y no lo estaba.

\- ¿Quién te enseñó a tomar el té, Aimée?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Quién te lo dió? No fui yo.- Camille me miraba inquisitiva e impaciente, tal vez le había vuelto el sueño.

\- Fue Eva.- Y luego tuve que escucharla perjurar y enumerar los jalones de orejas que le daría a la española por darme la información a medias, de lo irresponsables que habíamos sido las dos, de que debía haberle preguntado a ella en primer lugar; que si Aldebarán se enteraba se iba a poner histérico y otras tantas frases en griego que no pude entender en absoluto.

\- Bueno, bébete ese té y toma tus galletas. - Dijo, calmándose a medias y caminando hacia la puerta. - Mañana vuelves a tomarte el sylphium, ¿me oyes?- Y salió, pagando la luz dejándome a oscuras en la cocina otra vez.

Resoplé tratando de aguantar la risa, Camille tenía días en los que ni ella misma se soportaba, menos mal, el día que regresé a mi cabaña no había sido uno de esos, pues me empacó dos cajitas de galletas y un tarro enorme de té de sylphium que miraba con desprecio cada vez que iba a beberlo sin ninguna clase de endulzante, como me lo preparaba Isaak.

El polvo y las arañas se habían tomado mi casa por asalto, así que no más entrar, tuve que ponerme manos a la obra a sacudir, barrer y trapear. Terminé hecha un bultito rubio, ennegrecido y lleno de hollín. Tuve que meterme a la tina después de eso, ùes comencé a estornudar sin descanso hasta que estuve limpia y desempolvada. Mis camisas y toda mi ropa estaba tal cual la había dejado, incluso las dos camisetas de Isaak que, a este paso, nunca le iba a regresar. Tomé una de ellas y me la puse con unos shorts. Me encerré otra vez en el cuarto de baño, comencé peinarme el cabello, que ya estaba por bajarme de la cadera, lo dividí en dos e hice cálculos de cuanto podría cortarlo. Me lo até en la coronilla tanteando la idea de cortarlo por completo, pero no me sentí capaz de cortar siquiera hasta los hombros.

Saqué unas tijeras de la cocina y tomé la mitad de mi cabello, y sin demasiado tiempo para pensar, comencé a cortarlo; mechón por mechón, iba perdiendo centímetros. Una vez terminé, tomé una peinilla y comencé a pulir los cadejos de cabello desiguales. Me eché el cabello hacia atrás y el aire me hizo estremecer de frío. Me enrollé en las cobijas, y sin darme cuenta, abrazada a la almohada que usaba Isaak cuando solía quedarse conmigo.

...

Tenía los ojos encharcados mientras Mu reparaba en su templo los restos de una armadura plateada y azul turquesa. Kiki revoloteaba pasándole martillos, cinceles y frascos con polvo de estrellas mientras él mismo tomaba pequeños pedazos y los pulía con los mismos materiales, preparando la pieza para el trabajo exhaustivo de Mu. Al principio, no logré ver de qué armadura se trataba, pero cuando varios pedazos se unieron débilmente gracias al polvo de estrellas, reconocí a Corona Boreal: la armadura de Marah.

Me acerqué lo más que pude antes de que Mu me indicara con el brazo estirado que no me acercara más. Sentí lástima de la armadura, estaba hecha pedazos.

\- ¿Es reparable, Mu?- pregunté con timidez, no fuera que en un acceso de ira, Mu me aventara un cincel en la cabeza y llegara la fin de mis días.

\- Fue destruída por completo, seguramente por Apolo... el golpe la ha dejado muy malherida, pero con algo de paciencia podremos repararla, no te preocupes.

Me llevé ambos brazos al pecho, sintiéndome aliviada: una parte de Marah estaría a salvo e intacta después de un tiempo de tratos cariñosos y considerados departe de Mu, que seguramente la repararía a una versión mejor y más resistente.

\- Debe estar lista pronto, para que su nuevo dueño pueda vestirla.

\- ¿N-nuevo dueño?- Pregunté, preocupada de inmediato triste otra vez. Kiki asintió con pesar.

\- Las armaduras no pueden estar mucho tiempo guardadas, Aimée. - explicó el chico. - Por eso Mu ha convertido una prioridad el repararla. Si el guerrero muere, debe pasar a otro, ellas no guardan luto...

\- Ya veo...- no me gustó esa costumbre, sentía como si estuvieran mandando el recuerdo de Marah al olvido en un santiamén, como si su sacrificio hubiese sido en vano. O tal vez seguía muy sensible, y no era para menos: Eva llevaba una semana fuera del Santuario y a duras penas habíamos hablado, Aldebarán tenía un nuevo estudiante por el cual velar y Marah e Isaak ya no estaban en mi vida.

Tenía por consuelo que pronto estaría de nuevo en Asgard trabajando por recuperar los acuerdos con Hilda, lejos de todo lo que me recordara la ausencia de mi mejor amiga.


	38. Apprentice

12

**Disclaimer:** Ustedes lo saben y yo lo sé, Saint Seiya no me pertenece, :(

¡He vuelto!, en forma de capi de Crossroads, aún tengo ideas pendientes por hilar, espero me sepan perdonar queridos lectores el que este capi no sean tan extenso como de costumbre.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 38: Apprentice**

Desperté en medio de la noche sintiéndome terriblemente mal, sudaba y mis manos estaban frías. Me senté lo más despacio que pude sobre la orilla de la cama y apoyé los pies sobre el frío suelo de piedra de mi cabaña. Eran las tres de la mañana, había tenido una pesadilla y ésta tenía que ver con Isaak.

El sueño en sí no pude recordarlo, había sido algo bonito, congelado en el tiempo que me había dado cierto bienestar hasta que desperté y volví a la realidad en paracaídas, la sensación de angustia que me acompañó una vez abrí los ojos me espantó el débil sueño que tenía. Volví a recostarme y di varias vueltas sobre mi cama hasta que desistí de intentar dormir, me puse mi ropa de entrenamiento, me limpié la cara y los dientes y salí a entrenar.

Días antes, los Apellai habían llegado a Athene, hostigando a los habitantes del pueblito y tratando de encontrar la manera de adentrarse en el Santuario, jamás había visto a mi maestro tan tenso y malhumorado como ese día. Y por ello, las medidas de seguridad se habían triplicado, pues corría el rumor de que la diosa tenía pensado salir escoltada para encargarse personalmente de algún asunto relacionado con Apolo y nadie quería que algo le sucediera. Yo tuve que custodiar varios días las afueras, y estar en contacto con la gente me ayudó mucho a distraerme, en parte porque los chiquillos me molestaban por mi estatura y de vez en vez me pedían que los cargara y jugara con ellos, cosa que hacía cada que podía. Sin embargo, cuando mis turnos de custodia se terminaban, tenía varios días de descanso y de rondas internas. Mi viaje a Asgard se había pospuesto por seguridad, y así, había tenido que pasar varias noches insomne.

El Santuario durante la madrugada era un lugar casi muerto, desolado y en ruinas, como la Acrópolis que lo precedía varios metros más abajo en Atenas. No obstante, había cierta magia en la madrugada que le daba un encanto mayor, un aura de misterio y algo de tranquilidad. A esa hora no tenía que vérmelas con la lengua ponzoñosa y bífida de Shaina, ni de Argol, el nuevo, del que nunca recordaba el nombre. Me escabullí a través de los cercos de seguridad lo mejor que pude, varios Santos y CdC yacían dormidos sobre sus puestos de vigilancia, tal vez llevaban días sin ser relevados, no podía culparlos; aunque Apolo continuara siendo una amenaza más o menos palpable, no parecía que estuviera muy interesado en hacer algún movimiento por ahora, cosa que nos alegraba y nos mantenía en vilo .benditos.días.

Mi lugar favorito de entrenamiento era la Fuente de Atenea, o mejor, sus alrededores. El lugar era siempre muy tranquilo, poco concurrido y proporcionaba sombra suficiente para que mis pobres brazos y mejillas no padecieran la insolación que había soportado durante las primeras etapas de mi entrenamiento. Al llegar allí, pasé cerca al claro en el que Isaak y yo tuvimos uno de nuestros últimos momentos, y donde me terminó. Ya no se me inundaban los ojos de lágrimas, pero el pecho se me atoraba con la misma sensación de angustia con la que me había despertado, y estando allí, se intensificó hasta el punto de inmovilizarme; el vacío recorrió la boca de mi estómago y los brazos, y tuve que detenerme a respirar hondo, desde el abdomen, para calmar los bríos de mi mente, que volvía a llenarse de muchas preguntas y de muchos "¿Y sí...? ¿Será qué...?" y varios "Tal Vez"... cerré los ojos y golpeé el suelo con fuerza, molesta de sentir que Isaak era tan dueño de mis emociones, que yo se lo había permitido de alguna manera, y que tan sólo lo notaba ahora que su presencia era una constante en mi vida por su ausencia.

\- _Perkele! Saatana! Perkele!_\- Resoplé, golpeando el suelo con mis puños a un ritmo constante, rápido y violento. Estaba enojada conmigo, con Isaak, con el mundo y la vida si era precisa, con Apolo y, de alguna manera, con Atenea también. Dejé de golpear el suelo cuando sentí mis nudillos rotos, desencajados y sangrantes. Me di la vuelta hacia el bosque y comencé una seguidilla de saltos, piruetas, vueltas, patadas al aire, puños... me quedaba quieta por unos segundos y lanzaba mi Gran Cuerno, una y otra vez contra el mismo árbol, del que ya sólo quedaba un resquicio inerte, sin vida y reseco.

Pasaron casi dos horas, el cielo había comenzado a aclararse para cuando terminé mi entrenamiento. Estaba agotada, pero quería continuar, me movía la ira de no poder hacer nada para arreglar o mejorar mi situación. También tenía muchos deseos de abofetear a Isaak y gritarle lo cretino que era, lo insensible y cobarde que se había comportado y mandarlo al diablo, pero no podía, lo amaba tanto como lo odiaba en ese momento, y la fuerza de lo que habíamos compartido juntos me impedía dar ese paso contundente. Me miré los brazos y una idea cruzó por mi cabeza.

Andé los pequeños pasos que me separaban del claro y me senté en la orilla, me quité los guanteletes y sumergí las manos en el agua, de paso las piernas, mojándome parte de la ropa. Una punzada de dolor se apoderó de mis nudillos, pero lo ignoré, concentré mi cosmo en los brazos y recordé cómo debía detener los movimientos atómicos para congelar las cosas... el familiar y agudo ardor recorrió mis antebrazos con rapidez pero lo soporté con estoicismo, estaba harta de sentirme mal, hundida en mi pena y dolor. Si debía dolerme algo, que su causa fuera física, real y concreta. Lentamente, el agua a mi alrededor comenzó a congelarse, primero con enlaces pequeños que se fueron fortaleciendo, así como el ardor en mis antebrazos y el aire frío que emanaba de mí. Un par de lágrimas traicioneras salieron de mis ojos cuando el ardor empezó a extenderse hacia el resto de mis brazos, lancé un grito ahogado de dolor, esta vez físico, real. Dejé de sentir los brazos para cuando las punzadas estaban por llegar a mis hombros, así que traté de detener el aire frío, tarea que se me complicó al tener los brazos entumecidos e insensibilizados pero lentamente mi Cosmo dejó de emanar hasta que se deshizo por completo. Mareada y dolorida, casi voy a dar de narices al agua, logré sostener mi peso con las piernas y me eché hacia atrás, cuando las saqué del agua, estaban frías.

Tiritando de frío, hice acopio de las pocas energías que me quedaban y me puse en pie como pude. Apoyar los brazos me dolía demasiado como para sostenerme, así que a trompicones llegué hasta mi cabaña y me encerré en el baño casi una hora. Volví a gritar de dolor mientras remojaba mis brazos y al tiempo los frotaba para calentarlos; podría parecer una necesidad de mi parte -y en parte lo era-, pero me había servido para centrar mi atención en mí y mis asuntos otra vez, al menos de forma temporal. Suspiré cuando por fin sentí algo de vida en mis brazos, maldiciendo por lo bajo... lo peor iba a llegar al día siguiente, vería el infierno por cuenta de mi terquedad.

...

"_Llegamos a la cabaña y en dos segundos entró en la cocina, sobre el pequeño fogón puso la tetera con agua a hervir, tomó un par de toallas y vendas, luego se sentó en el suelo junto a mí. Encendió su Cosmo, otra punzada de dolor me recorrió los brazos, pataleé en la orilla de la cama pero él no me permitió moverme._

_\- ¡Para, me duele!- dije llorando y sin poderme contener._

_\- No, prometo dejarte descansar después.- estiró su brazo y con el pulgar me limpió el rastro de lágrimas que tenía en la mejilla y el mentón.- continuó masajeándome con su Cosmo desde la punta de los dedos hasta la base del antebrazo una y otra vez, de arriba abajo. – Enciende tu Cosmo gradualmente, kulta._

_Hice caso sin chistar, esta vez también me dolió sentir el flujo de mi Cosmo por todas mis células, era como si me estuvieran arrancando curitas sin anestesia y de forma dolorosa pero en las venas. Llegué a punto de equilibrio y sostuve mi Cosmo encendido, Isaak me hizo señas de que no tardaba y se metió otra vez a la cocina, regresó con una palangana llena de agua hirviendo y una de las toallas sobre el hombro. Volvió a sentarse sobre el suelo, metió la toalla –y aunque también se quemó-, la escurrió y me la puso en el brazo, volví a gritar de dolor pero entendí lo que estaba haciendo, calentar gradualmente mi brazo no iba a funcionar, el truco con el Cosmo era sólo temporal. Repitió el procedimiento unas tres veces más en cada brazo hasta que el agua se enfrió, luego me vendó los dedos, la mano, la muñeca y el antebrazo. _

_\- ¿Qué me está pasando?_

_\- ¿Yo preguntaría el por qué?- tomó una de las sillas del pequeño comedor y se sentó frente a mí, – Se te están congelando los brazos, ¿es la primera vez que te pasa?_

_Negué con la cabeza y vi un destello de enojo cruzar su rostro._

_\- Eres una irresponsable…- me regañó, mientras me frotaba los dedos con sus manos para que se calentaran más rápido. –Podrías perder los brazos si no te cuidas, Aimée._

_\- ¿Seguirá pasando?_

_\- Es probable, te prohíbo usar esa técnica, ¿me oyes?_"

...

Desperté sobresaltada, todavía en la bañera y con más de medio cuerpo hundido. La prohibición de Isaak me rondaba la cabeza una y otra vez, pero decidí mandarla al diablo, como a él. Resoplé y con el mayor de los esfuerzos, me até la toalla y salí de la tina. Me vestí sin prisa, no cené y cuando estuve lista, tomé todos mis apuntes y notas sobre Asgard y los dejé ordenados sobre la mesita del comedor, y los pisé con un par de libros viejos sobre el Norte que Aldebarán me había conseguido, no sé de dónde rayos. Caí como piedra cuando mi cabeza tocó la almohada y esta vez no tuve ningún recuerdo ni pesadillas con Isaak, Marah o Apolo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Isaak estaba reunido con Irina y Sorrento cuando sintió el despliegue de Cosmo que Aimée había hecho desde el Santuario, no sabía explicar cómo ni porqué siempre lograba hacerlo, a pesar de estar tan lejos el uno del otro. Una vez reconoció la naturaleza del cosmo que había utilizado, le hirvió la sangre... Aimée sabía que no debía usar su aire frío, sin embargo, lo había hecho y él se lo había prohibido. Sintió que su respiración se aceleraba y captó de reojo la mirada inquisitiva de Irina, que no paraba de asentir en silencio a todas las explicaciones y protocolos que Sorrento le explicaba en ese momento. Cerró los ojos y escondió parte de la cara entre los brazos en un intento de calmarse, pero le fue imposible. Odiaba saber que Aimée, deliberadamente, estaba atentando contra su bienestar, así fuera usando una de sus propias técnicas. Quiso golpear la mesa pero se contuvo apenas, poniéndose de pie y saliendo a tomar aire.

No llevaba su Escama, por lo que pudo estirar bien los brazos y masajearse suavemente los hombros hasta que un par de brazos gentiles pero firmes se ocuparon de esa tarea. Se volteó prevenido, y casi sufre un infarto fulminante al encontrarse, otra vez, cara a cara con Katerina. La Marina no llevaba su Escama, sino un pantalón ajustado y una camisa compuesta de varios velos, que en conjunto, cubrían todo en donde debían hacerlo. Carraspeó para distraer la atención de la chica, que lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Tendrías que haberte visto la cara- dijo ella, tratando de romper el hielo.

\- Ya.

\- De veras.- replicó ella, riendo de nuevo, - ¿por qué estás tan tenso? No es común en tí.- dijo, acercándose a él con cautela hasta que percibió cierta aprehensión en él y se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

\- ¿Te parece poco tener a Apolo respirándonos en el cuello?- dijo él, con toda la seriedad del caso, y sonando mas cortante de lo que en realidad pretendía.

\- No me refería a eso...

Isaak parpadeó unos segundos y luego se revolvió el cabello, nervioso, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Katerina. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró un poco más la distancia entre ellos, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de ella.

\- Katerina...

\- ¿Sí?- respondió ella, mirándolo con cierta expectativa.

\- No tengo ninguna intención de discutir ese tema contigo... ni con nadie. - Y acto seguido, la soltó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. - Lo que pase conmigo más allá de Atlantis es mi asunto nada más.

Katerina torció la boca en un gesto parecido a un puchero, y se cruzó de brazos, examinando a Isaak de arriba abajo, luego volvió a cruzar su mirada con la de él. Ella sabía que algo en él había cambiado, y que ya no era el mismo tipo frío e insensible que ella había conocido. En su momento, había sido perfecto, pues nunca tuvo un interés romántico en el General de Kraken, y sospechaba que él tampoco; lo reconoció y lo desconoció al mismo tiempo: aunque seguía siendo temperamental y de ideas fijas, algo en él se había suavizado. Era evidente la tristeza que adornaba su mirada, y que él ocultaba con estrés, indiferencia y parquedad, escudándose en los eventos con Apolo -que a todos los tenían con los nervios de punta- para ocultar sus sentimientos más profundos. Además de eso, lo encontraba mucho más atractivo que antes, ya no era un jovencito sino un hombre joven de rasgos muy finos y un cuerpo muy trabajado.

Isaak sintió la mirada escrutadora de Katerina y volvió a aclararse la garganta, ganado su atención una vez más. Katerina se encogió de hombros.

\- Está bien... de todos modos, no venía a proponerte ser tu paño de lágrimas, Isaak...

Isaak arrugó el ceño y luego levantó la ceja derecha, incómodo por el giro que estaba tomando la conversación, guardó silencio hasta que Katerina continuó, cerrando una vez más la distancia entre ellos, y jugando con su índice sobre el pecho de Isaak.

\- Es muy simple, ninguno está comprometido, ¿no querrías revivir los viejos tiempos de los dos?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, odió que su cuerpo respondiera a esas propuestas con cierta anticipación, traducida en un súbito frío en las manos y resequedad en la garganta. Luego, soltó una carcajada, amplia, fuerte, justo lo que necesitaba de verdad para relajarse, todo eso mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente.

\- Esto es increíble...

\- ¿Te parece muy gracioso? Hablo en serio, Isaak.- Katerina trató de pegarse más a él, pero Isaak la rechazó educadamente.

\- Me parece absurdo, Katerina... - y al ver que ella se cruzaba de brazos y le indicaba con la mano que continuara hablando, no tuvo más remedio que elaborar. - No tengo ningún interés en tu propuesta, entre otras cosas, porque no sería capaz de mirar a Aimée a los ojos la próxima vez que la vea... y porque el pasado es eso, el pasado.

Esta vez fue Katerina la que rió, aunque fue una risa de derrota. Negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, luego apoyó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Isaak a propósito, sabiendo que ese gesto le molestaría al hacerlo en el lado en el que su visual era nula.

\- Está bien... aunque, supongo que por lo menos podrías conversar de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?

\- No parece buena idea.

\- Antes no eras así.

\- Antes era otra persona...

\- Muy bien, muy bien... de todos modos, mi propuesta queda en pie por si cambias de opinión.

Lentamente Katerina se alejó, y cuando estuvo fuera de vista, Isaak soltó un gruñido frustrado y molesto, y antes de que abriera la puerta para volver a su reunión con Sorrento, Irina salió de la misma, se acercó a él y lo tomó de ambas muñecas, obligándolo a mirarla.

\- Cálmate.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Estoy calmado, Irina...

Irina soltó las muñecas de Isaak y le tomó el mentón con fuerza, obligándolo a mirarla.

\- Lo digo en serio, cálmate. Y no me mientas, tranquila no tienes ni la conciencia.

Isaak soltó una risita sumisa y agachó la cabeza. Irina se odió en ese momento al darse cuenta que, en efecto, había dado en el clavo con el asunto que traía a Isaak distraído y temperamental. Erróneamente había pensado que se trataba sólo del asunto con Aimée, pero acababa de descubrir que no era lo único.

\- Lo siento... yo...

\- Olvídalo, tienes razón, tranquila no tengo ni la conciencia, ese es el problema.

\- Tampoco era eso lo que quería decir... de veras lo siento.- Isaak soltó una risita y luego pasó la mano por el cabello de Irina, despeinándola. - ¡Oye!

\- ¿Cómo están las cosas allá dentro?- Dijo, tratando de aguantar la risa y señalando hacia donde se encontraba Sorrento. Irina se encogió de hombros, Isaak le palmeó el hombro y siguió hacia la puerta, perdiéndose tras ella unos segundos pues.

En la sala, Sorrento estaba serio, con la mano sobre los ojos y molesto, aparentemente. Cuando Isaak entró, levantó la mirada en silencio y la volvió hacia la ventana que tenía enfrente. Kraken se acercó lo suficiente para tomar la silla que tenía al lado, y se sentó junto a él.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pidió saber, Sorrento lo miró de soslayo una vez más antes de soltar un suspiro cansado.

\- Apolo...

\- ¿Qué pasa con él ahora?- preguntó, casi exasperado. Más de una vez había tenido que enviar a varios de sus hombres a proteger las costas del Ártico, pues los Apellai seguían hostigando las poblaciones cercanas y buscando la manera de colarse en Atlantis, sin éxito. Isaak había previsto esa maniobra y por eso sus hombres abandonaban el mundo submarino a través de pasajes diferentes cada vez que salían al ataque.

\- La Pitia nos ha concedido por fin una audiencia, María está felíz... pero a mí ésto sigue sin darme buena espina, ¿sabes si ha pasado algo similar en el Santuario?

\- No tengo ninguna clase de información sobre el Santuario, Sorrento...

\- Lo sé... - la mirada de Sorrento se cruzó brevemente con la suya. - y es una lástima, no sólo por lo estratégico que hubiera podido ser...

Isaak se encogió de hombros, Sorrento continuó.

\- De alguna manera nos las apañaremos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Caminamos tres horas a través de las montañas de los Pirineos casi sin hablar, le frío y la neblina hacían imposible no concentrarse en el camino, que a veces era vasto y sin obstáculos, y otras escarpados y lleno de acantilados peligrosos. Shura parecía en su esencia, andaba por los estrechos pasajes como si se trataran de los pasillos de Capricornio, y eran pocas la veces que nos habíamos detenido a beber agua o a comer. Si cuando Marah había despescuezado la gallinita en presencia mía y de Aimée me había impresionado, cuando Shura se valió de sus habilidades para la caza para buscarnos y prepararnos la cena, me quise morir. No sólo era metódico cazando, sino despellejando, limpiando, cortando y poniendo al fuego los conejos, aves y ciervos que nos habían servido de alimento.

El primer día tuve un ataque de pánico y nervios que lo sacó de quicio el resto del día hasta que por fin me acostumbré a medias, al asunto.

Nos habíamos adentrado en la montaña por fin, en el pueblo más cercano nos habíamos hecho con provisiones de grano e implementos para acampar, así como una manta, entre otros. Hacía frío, así que andaba casi de la mano y cosida a Shura.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cielo?- preguntó, con esa condescendencia característica suya.

\- No sé, supongo que estoy ansiosa, y este bosque brumoso no ayuda...- dije, apretándole más el brazo, hasta que lo pisé sin querer y por poco lo hago tropezar. - ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Shura soltó una carcajada, que resonó por todo el lugar, y se dio la vuelta para mirarme, haciéndome sentar en un tronco seco que había por ahí.

\- ¿Por qué habrías de estar ansiosa?

\- No preguntas en serio... mira todo lo que tengo que memorizar, incluídos éstos caminos, que, para ser sincera, me asustan... es como que de la nada va a aparecer una horda de muertos vivientes, lobos o fantasmas a jodernos la vida... y este silencio... ¡me enloquece, Shura!

Shura me dio un besito antes de sentarse junto a mí, enrollándome con sus brazos.

\- Niña tonta, no va a pasar nada de eso. Además, tienes toda la fuerza para defenderte.

\- Aún así, sigo pensando que ésto es demasiada misión para mí.

Shura me tomó del mentón, obligándome a mirarlo. Su mirada se endureció levemente, detestaba que me quejara y que comenzara a balbucear mis dudas acerca de mis habilidades, mismas en las que él confiaba ciegamente. Me daba tanto miedo decepcionarlo que prefería estar en el Santuario sin oficio, sólo para que esa posibilidad no existiera. Suspiré lentamente, y me apoyé sobre su hombro, él me abrazó con seguridad, mientras con sus palmas recorría todo mi brazo para calentarme.

\- Mi vida, salir del Santuario no es fácil, y nadar por el mundo tampoco lo es, peor no tienes a qué temerle. Piensa en ésto como una de las tantas aventuras que has querido tener. Si un crío de diez años pudo hacerlo, estoy seguro de que tú también podrás.

\- ¿Tenías diez años cuando saliste por primera vez?- pregunté, intrigada.

\- Más bien, cuando regresé al Santuario con mi armadura, pero sí. Desde entonces, a eso me he dedicado cuando no estoy custodiando Capricornio.

Acaricié su mejilla con mi pulgar, y luego le robé un besito de los labios, mismo que él profundizó, abrazándome y echándome hacia atrás sobre el tronco. Busqué su cuello y su cabello con mis manos, obligándolo a que se me acercara más, mientras sus labios paseaban por mi cuello y pecho, acelerando mi respiración. Un brisa helada, sin embargo, me quitó las ganas de estar con él, pues me senté de inmediato sobresaltada.

\- Shh, tranquilizate, Eva. De lo contrario, esto será más tormentoso de lo normal. - Shura había quedado un poco descolocado con mi súbito cambio de humor, pero tuvo la paciencia suficiente para comprender que era normal y evidente que cualquier cosa dentro de ese bosque me iba a asustar al principio.

Me encogí de hombros.

\- Trataré, lo prometo.

Continuamos nuestro viaje tomados de las manos, y acampamos en una colina, cerca de una formación rocosa que nos daba techo en caso de lluvia. Shura me permitió dormir un poco mientras él salía a cazar, y para mi desgracia, desperté cuando venía con un conejito muerto en las manos, aunque por su apariencia, había tenido el mayor cuidado al momento de atacarlo para que no sufriera demasiado.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunté con la voz cortada.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Eva? Es la cena, no creerás que vamos a pasar por esta montaña sin probar bocado de carne, ¿no?

Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas, me acerqué a él y le quité el conejito de las manos, acunándolo mientras le tocaba las orejas, que todavía no se sentían frías. Cerré los ojos y mentalmente le agradecí por proporcionarnos el alimento y la energía que necesitábamos. Miré a Shura que me miraba de vuelta, perplejo y sin saber muy bien qué hacer hasta que me acerqué a él y le devolví el conejo.

\- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, daré una vuelta, no quiero ver, ¿está bien?

\- Eva...

\- Perdóname, es que me impresionó... aun así, agradezco los cuidados que me das, amor, de verdad. - Me empiné y le besé la mejilla antes de alejarme un rato en el bosque. Me senté en un roca cercana, la noche había despejado y se veían varias estrellas, todavía hacía frío y era seguro que tendría que esperar un muy buen rato antes de que Shura me llamara o me buscara. Me sentí al recordar el berrinche que acababa de hacer, así que me propuse facilitarle las cosas en adelante, no podía ser que además de ocuparse de su misión, tuviera que vérselas con mis líos emocionales y cambios de humor repentinos.

Concentré mi Cosmo y pensé en mi maestro, ubicándolo en alguna parte del noveno Templo. SuCosmo vibró con el mío cuando lo llamé, y de inmediato sentí su presencia cálida y tranquilizadora junto a mí.

"_No esperaba que me contactaras tan pronto, chiquilla, ¿qué tal la misión?_"

Suspiré, ¿qué tal iba en verdad la misión?

"_No lo sé maestro, a veces siento que es demasiado para mí. Y el viaje es difícil, además, no quiero tener roces ni problemas con Shura, y la verdad, veo muy complicado el que no suceda_"

"_Eva... no pienses tanto las cosas, ocúpate de lo que te llegue día a día y así no estarás tensa y preocupada sin necesidad. Es verdad, dale una mano a Shura en ésto, las cosas no están fáciles para ninguno ahora, así que... considérate afortunada de estar fuera de aquí_"

Me revolví el cabello, exasperada. Aioros tenía cierta razón, pero en lo afortunada que era al estar fuera del Santuario, si Apolo decidía jodernos la vida directamente, que un par de Santos estuvieran fuera del Santuario no sería uno de sus problemas. Ya se había salido con la suya una vez, ¿qué podría impedir que lo hiciera de nuevo? Era descorazonador pensar en Marah y saber que su cuerpo estaba por ahí, cerca nuestro, pero que su alma guerrera y rebelde estaba atrapada en los Elíseos para siempre.

"_Tal vez, maestro, pero no sé... tampoco quiero ser una carga para Shura._"

"_Nah, ese tipo te adora. Eso sí, dale una manito con lo que puedas, chica, no creas que porque él no te pida ayuda, no la necesita, verás que se relaja un poco y tú ocupas esa cabeza loca que tienes._"

"_¿Gracias?_"

La risotada de Aioros llenó todo el espacio, casi podía sentirla, obligándome a reír también.

"_Debo irme, me has despertado, así que ahora tienes una deuda conmigo, ¡relájate, chica!_"

Regresé a nuestro campamento sin pensarlo mucho. Shura ya estaba asando el conejito, pero tenía la mirada perdida en el fuego, me extraño que no me hubiera sentido llegar, o que estuviera fingiendo no hacerlo. Lo abracé desde atrás, dándole un beso en la mejilla, sin soltarlo. Él apoyó su mano en mi antebrazo y me tomó la mano, besándomela.

\- Me gustaría saber qué piensas...- dije, buscandole tema de conversación y rogando porque soltara la lengua.

\- Muchas y muy variadas cosas.- Dijo, dedicándome esa mirada pícara y juguetona suya.

\- Anda, en serio. La cara que tenías no se parece en nada a la que tienes ahora, Shura.

\- Adivina.

\- Oh, por favor.- puse los ojos en blanco, momento que aprovechó Shura para darle la vuelta a la carne. - No juegues conmigo, de vedrad, ¿en qué pensabas?

Su semblante cambió radicalmente a uno de completa seriedad tras mi pregunta, y casi sentí como que debía arrepentirme por presionar una respuesta.

\- Trataba de calmar la ira que tenía hace unos minutos, tu actitud me sacó de base, y con todo lo que está pasando, en estos momentos no soy el tipo más paciente del planeta, Eva.

\- Lo siento...

\- No te disculpes, de todos modos, no tenemos otra opción hasta que lleguemos al campamento, y eso si es que tenemos la suerte de que nos reciban de buenas maneras.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Me senté junto a él en el tronco que ocupaba, y apoyé mi cabeza sobre las manos, escuchando con atención.

\- Hablo de que existe la posibilidad de que encontremos que varios de esos campamentos tengan líderes insubordinados, la parte menos complicada es llegar allá. Y creeme, ya han de saber lo que está pasando con Apolo.

\- Ay, Shura...

\- Pero mientras, agradezcamos a este conejo que hoy podemos probar algo de carne.

Sonreí levemente y recibí mi porción de carne ensartada en un palillo, que no me explico de donde rayos sacó Shura. Olía delicioso, y el estómago me gruñía de hambre para ese momento. Di un pequeño mordisco, con la atenta mirada de Shura sobre mí, y tras pasar la impresión inicial y acostumbrarme al sabor, le tomé gusto y comí con soltura. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como Shura respiraba aliviado mientras probaba su porción.

No hablamos mucho tras la cena, y nos dormimos tan pronto nos acostamos en la cama improvisada con varias sábanas. Fue un sueño incómodo, lleno de despertares repentinos por los ruidos del bosque, y mucho frío; la madrugada fue igual, así que nos vestimos y echamos andar, primero, buscando un claro o un río donde poder asearnos; y luego, retomando el camino hacia le dichoso campamento, al que llegamos casi caída la tarde.

Consistía en una fortaleza alta de madera oculta por los árboles, con dos torres de vigilancia a cada extremo y tres hombres en ellas quienes nos franquearon el paso hasta que estuvimos tras la reja principal. Allí, varios hombres, apuntandonos con lanzas y espadas preguntaron nuestros nombres, dirigiendo sus miradas a mí, y yo a mi vez miraba a Shura, quién tomó la palabra finalmente. Podía ver que estaba medianamente molesto.

\- Mi nombre es Shura, Caballero Dorado de Capricornio, - de inmediato, las caras de los hombres y mujeres se adornaron con sorpresa y como si se estuvieran quemando, se alejaron un par de pasos de nosotros. - y ella es Eva, Santa de Plata de Sagitta; estamos aquí por órdenes del Patriarca Shion, antiguo Caballero Dorado de Aries y la mismísima Atenea, ¿quién es el encargado de éste lugar?

\- Para ser un Santo de Oro, no tienes tus datos muy actualizados. - La voz de un anciano se alzó entre los susurros y exclamaciones de los demás, y la cara de Shura se contrajo en gesto de molestia evidente. Tras nosotros, un anciano de cabellos blancos, y casi ciego, alto y con la piel curtida por el sol nos miraba con altivez.

\- No puede ser...- Oí balbucir a Shura para sí. Miré entre él y el anciano, esperando que en algún momento alguno de los dos dijera algo más. Por fin el anciano habló.

\- No esperaba volver a verte, crío, pero siempre es interesante cuando sucede.

\- Puedo decir que estoy igual de sorprendido, Maestro...


	39. Warriors of the World

14

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, pero Eva y Aimée hacen parte de mi ser y propiedad intelectual. Espero que quienes han seguido Crossroads hasta la fecha sigan encontrando en ella una historia divertida y digna de leer. Gracias por su tiempo y lectura.

**Capìtulo 39: Warriors of the World**

La cabaña del maestro de Shura estaba ubicada en la parte central de la pequeña ciudadela a la que habíamos llegado y que no tenía un nombre en particular, todo el que quería llegar a ella debía desviarse del camino que conducía a Santiago de Compostela y atravesar el bosque, en donde sólo se veían a cada ciertos metros, señales pequeñas que indicaban que era el camino correcto. Cualquier incauto hubiera muerto de frío, hambre o devorado por los animales.

Luego de barullo inicial formado por la presencia de dos Santos provenientes del Santuario, fuimos llevamos por el viejo maestro hasta su cabaña en donde, según él, podríamos conversar con más calma luego de tomar un té caliente, cosa que agradecí. Al mismo tiempo, maldije no poder pegarme de Shura hasta la médula, pues el frío era tanto que ni siquiera el abrigo que llevaba me protegía como era debido. Brevemente pensé en lo que tendría que pasar Aimée cuando viajaba a Asgard y que nunca la había escuchado quejarse.

El viejo andaba con un bastón y apoyado en el hombro de uno de sus jóvenes ayudantes, si mal no recuerdo su nombre era Raúl. Alto, de piel bronceada y unos ojos negros que te mueres; retiré la vista en cuanto me sentí observada, lo último que necesitaba era una escena de celos de Shura, la cual era muy capaz de interpretar si se sentía vulnerado de alguna manera, ese era el minúsculo detalle de nuestra relación que nunca había evolucionado realmente. Para evitarlo, me senté junto a él y tomé su mano izquierda entre mi abrigo y el suyo, mientras él unía su dedo meñique con el mío. La fogata estaba todavía muy joven, y tardaría varias minutos en despedir calor por toda la habitación.

\- No esperaba tener visitas tan ilustres por estos días...- el tono del anciano era, a todas luces, sarcástico. Ya empezaba a entender el humor de cierto individuo junto a mí, pero al ver que a Shura no le hacía gracia, me tragué la pequeña risita que se había formado en mis labios.

\- Me lo imagino...- respondió Shura. Para nuestra sorpresa, el joven Raúl se introdujo en la conversación por su cuenta ignorando la mueca de desaprobación de su maestro.

\- Es un honor tenerlos aquí, señor Shura... es... es... ¡wow! - Shura aceptó el cumplido del joven con una leve sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza, pero se contuvo de decir alguna cosa, tras Raúl, su maestro lo miraba fijamente y con la mirada más seria que jamás hubiera visto.

\- Lamento no profesar el mismo entusiasmo de buenas a primeras, Shura, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Shura contrajo los brazos brevemente bajo la capa que lo cubría, deslicé mi dedo un poco más hacia su mano para transmitirle un poco de la tranquilidad que yo tampoco sentía, que se sintiera apoyado. Él se aclaró la garganta y antes de soltarme, apretó suavemente mi manos, sentándose derecho.

\- Muy bien, seré directo. - Hizo una pausa para medir los gestos del anciano y continuó. - El Santuario requiere que los campos de entrenamiento de todo el mundo presenten a sus mejores candidatos. Los más calificados serán entrenados en Grecia.

El silencio que siguió a la última frase de Shura no auguraba nada bueno. El anciano se levantó con dificultad de su sitio y con el bastón a cuestas comenzó a andar de un lado para el otro refunfuñando para sí, hacía una pausa, miraba a Shura y continuaba refunfuñando entre dientes. Shura permanecía en su sitio, aparentemente sereno y muy serio. Raúl y yo cruzamos miradas sin entender una pizca de lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que el anciano se acercó con bastón en mano a Shura, obligándole a ponerse en pie y a la defensiva mientras gritaba.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a entregarle otro de mis chicos al Santuario? ¡Ese Santuario es una vergüenza, todo lo que toca lo corrompe!

Voltée a mirar a Shura en el momento en el que su rostro se ponía pálido y su labio inferior temblaba de ira y algo más que en el momento no supe identificar. Me moví lentamente hacia su lado pero me indicó con la mirada que me quedara atrás.

\- Son órdenes de Atenea, ¿cómo te atreves a cuestionarla?- dijo Shura, amenazante.

Su maestro volvió a acercarse peligrosamente, aunque Shura fuera casi dos cabezas más alto que él, sin ninguna clase de temor.

\- ¿Y qué hizo ella cuando las manos sucias de Ares enlodaron con su influencia a éste lugar? ¿Qué retribución recibimos de la diosa cuando te atreviste a usar la técnica prohibida contra uno de tus camaradas con la venia de Hades? ¿Tanta misericordia tiene ella con los traidores y tan poca con sus súbditos leales?

\- Pero qué...- Shura ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la frase. Temblaba de ira y estaba cada vez más pálido, llegué a temer que sufriera algún ataque de histeria, que matara a ese anciano insolente en un ataque de ira del que luego se arrepentiría, pero en lugar de esperar una reacción suya, tomé la iniciativa de intervenir por mi cuenta, con o sin la autorización de Shura, poniéndome entre ambos y respirando varias veces antes de interponerme entre ambos.

\- ¿No cree que está sobredimensionando las cosas?- dije, tratando de sonar lo más seria y diplomática que pude, aunque en el fondo sabía que fallaba miserablemente. La sangre me bullía con fuerza y la ira me recorría todo el cuerpo, ¿qué le daba derecho a ese viejo miserable de sacar en cara todos esos asuntos pasados de Shura? Él no era ni la mitad de responsable de todo lo que había pasado, y yo había escuchado su versión de la historia y de la Aioros también, me parecía injusto y muy sucio.

\- ¿Qué vas a saber tú, cría? ¿Acaso tendrás veinte años, un poco más? Podrían entregarte a ti también a un dios como Artemisa, Ares o a Apolo nuevamente, Atenea no parece estar interesada en proteger a sus caballeros y yo no pienso entregarle a ninguno de mis chicos tan tranquilamente...

\- Eva...- la voz de Shura detrás mío se escuchaba casi como un susurro, lo miré de reojo y vi que había logrado recobrar buena parte de la compostura, pero estaba muy lejos de estar sereno o en condiciones óptimas de hacerle frente a su maestro. Lo miré de reojo y extendí mi mano abierta en el aire pidiéndole un par de minutos más, a lo que accedió para mi sorpresa.

\- Usted puede pensar de mí que soy lo joven que quiera, pero soy una Santa de Plata y también conozco los hechos, por lo menos de las fuentes directas... lo que ha pasado con Marah, la Santa de Corona Borealis - corregí de inmediato- es más que desafortunado, pero todo esto ha sido voluntad de la misma Santa... no se atreva...- sentí mi voz quebrarse por el esfuerzo de sonar neutral con el asunto aunque las sensaciones de la pérdida de mi amiga volvían a subírseme a la cabeza y estaban a punto de estallar. - a juzgar una situación que no conoce de primera mano, Atenea ha procurado siempre protegernos y mantenernos a salvo y es por eso que a todos nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad de servirla y protegerla.

El viejo maestro de Shura se quedó quieto unos instantes, mientras yo me di la vuelta para encarar a Shura que me miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, suficientes para saber que estaba destrozado y agradecido, al menos le había dado algo de tiempo para componerse brevemente; parpadeó despacio, dándomelo a entender. Se puso delante mío otra vez y fue mi turno de quedarme callada y esperar a que él manejara la situación con todo lo que sabía.

\- Eres una niña ingenua...

\- O una Santa con más devoción que la que tu demuestras, _maestro_... - Shura arrastró las palabras con cierto rencor. - Atenea es quién más sufre con lo que ha pasado, pero el Santuario debe seguirse fortaleciendo, y es una orden directa, no una opción a la que puedas abstenerte... Volveré en dos días, y para ese entonces espero que hayas escogido a los mejores de tus discípulos.

Y sin dar oportunidad de réplica, se dio la vuelta y salió de la cabaña hacia la puerta de la fortaleza dando amplias zancadas y con la mirada al frente. Lo seguí lo más rápido que pude, pero estaba a unos pasos de echarse a correr a la velocidad de la luz. Para ese entonces ya estábamos en el bosque y logré tomarlo de la mano antes de que echara, en efecto, a correr a la velocidad de la luz, dejándome a merced del bosque.

\- ¡Basta!- le dije, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos. Opuso cierta resistencia antes de agachar la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

\- No puedo... - dijo, otra vez en un hilillo de voz. - no me siento con derecho de replicar a lo que ha dicho, tiene razón...

\- Shura... mírame.- Con cierta renuencia, Shura alzó la cabeza para encararme, sus bonitos ojos verdes estaban encharcados y esa misma mirada de culpa y auto reproche que llevaba años sin ver, había vuelto en dos segundos. - Debes dejar ir esa culpa, libérate de ella, de lo contrario no podrás servir a Atenea como deseas hacerlo... además, estoy contigo en esto aunque sea torpe para estas cosas.

Shura soltó una risita tímida antes de abrazarme, me apreté a él tanto como pude.

\- Callaste al viejo, date por bien servida, amor.

\- Pero si sabes que es un viejo complicado, ¿por qué dejas que te lastime así con sus palabras?- Shura soltó su abrazo en mi espalda pero yo me rehusé a dejarlo ir, alcé la cabeza para buscar sus labios, y acariciar sus mejillas.

Un largo y pesado silencio se instaló entre nosotros, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Shura se hundiera en su propia culpa y miseria una vez más. Esta vez tenía más herramientas, y no pensaba dejar que me alejara de su vida como trató de hacerlo cuando Aioros regresó a la vida.

\- Shura...

\- Lo admiro, siempre lo he hecho, es gracias a él que soy un Santo de Oro y saberme en tan malos términos con él... bueno, es horrible.

\- Ven aquí.- Le di un beso, que rápidamente profundizó él mientras me alzaba en brazos y me apoyaba contra el primer árbol que tuviéramos cerca. La respiración se nos aceleró y rápidamente nos escuchamos gimiendo y gruñendo entre suspiros en medio de bosque y con la noche apenas empezando. Fue rápido, brusco y muy excitante, no quise que me soltara una vez terminamos y lo obligué a sentarse de espaldas al árbol mientras permanecía a horcajadas sobre él, besándole el cuello y la cara.

\- ¿Mejor?- pregunté con una sonrisilla pícara.

\- Eres una pervertida sin remedio...

\- Que te hace sentir mejor, gilipollas.- Ambos reímos mientras tonteábamos el uno con el otro. Tiempo después, preparamos el lugar para acampar, sin comer, y nos echamos a dormir. Shura se veía más relajado, pero sospechaba que en cuanto me durmiera, daría rienda suelta a todo ese tren de culpas que no terminaba de soltar de su vida.

Abrí los ojos en la mañana cuando el frío de la montaña caló mis huesos. Me revolví entre las cobijas y estiré el brazo buscando a Shura, pero no estaba. Refunfuñé dándome la vuelta, buscando calor en el sitio en el que había dormido, pero fue imposible. Me rendí en mi intento de seguir durmiendo cuando no pude calentarme de nuevo, salí de la tienda y para mayor decepción, no vi señales de Shura. Tomé mi maleta de mano y busqué un río. Encontrar alguno me tomó casi una hora, misma en la que trate de localizar a Shura sin éxito. Frustrada, mojé un pañuelo y me limpié la cara, los brazos y las piernas; luego, me quité la ropa y me sumergí, la corriente no era muy fuerte y tampoco estaba muy fria.

Distraída como estaba, no me percaté de que estaba siendo observada hasta que estuve con medio cuerpo fuera.

\- ¡Pero qué coño, Raúl!- grité histérica, saltando por mi ropa cuán rapìdo pude y metiéndome tras un árbol.

\- L-lo siento, pensé que me habías detectado y no te importaba, yo...

El pobre tipo no espabiló cuando salí del árbol y le estampé una cachetada.

\- ¡¿Es que te parece normal, gilipollas?!

\- N-no...- dijo, agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté, recobrando la compostura hasta que vi la alta figura de Shura aparecer entre los árboles; fue inevitable no sentir un frío recorrerme la espalda, si las miradas mataran, Raúl estaría descuartizados en ese momento. Mi adorado Capricornio estaba más que molesto.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó sin una pizca de paciencia. Raúl entendió al vuelo que tenía que hablar rápido e irse por donde había venido.

\- Señor Shura, el maestro no piensa obedecer de la orden del Santuario y está trasladando a los jóvenes más aptos fuera del campamento.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- dijimos Shura y yo al tiempo.

Su cara se contrajo es una cara de ira aún mayor mientras Raúl se encorvaba, como protegiéndose de lo que estaba por caerle.

-Si ese anciano cree que con eso podrá evitar que cumpla con mi deber, está equivocado, dile eso muchacho. Eva..

Me apresuré a tomar mis cosas y adentrarme en el bosque tras él. El panorama no pintaba nada bien, Raúl giró sobre sus tobillos de vuelta al campamento.

Caminé tras Shura tratando de seguirle el paso, pero entre mis ropas húmedas, el hambre y que yo no podía moverme a la velocidad de la luz, tardé un tiempo en llegar al lugar en el que habíamos dormido la noche anterior. Al llegar allí, me senté junto a la fogata esperando que él dijera algo, pero pasaron los minutos y él no decía una sola palabra; mientras yo trataba de secarme las puntas del cabello mojado para no pescar un resfriado, hasta que noté que su mirada viajaba a través de mi camisa, pero no con lujuria juguetona, sino con ira.

\- ¿Qué coño estabas pensando?- Espetó, iracundo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunté, confundida. En el fondo sabía de qué se trataba esto pero cuanto más demorara mi conciencia en registrarlo, menos idioteces terminaría por decirle luego a Shura. Volvió a mirar mi camisa y por primera vez hice ademán de observarme, y fue entonces cuando registré que se me veía TODO, que mi camisa estaba mojada todavía y que la tela era muy delgada, por acto reflejo me cubrí con las manos. - Yo... emm, ¿lo siento?

\- ¿Lo sientes?- repitió, molesto. - No se trata de eso, Eva, ¡estás en un jodido bosque, carajo!- Tuve que escuchar como Shura se despachaba por lo que había sido una indiscreción fatal de mi parte y un descuido que no podía volver a permitirme. Sus argumentos iban entre lo ingenuo que había sido mi gesto, hasta lo irresponsable. Según él, su maestro podría atacarnos, e intentar algo en contra nuestra con tal de que no nos lleváramos a ninguno de sus pupilos. Comencé a sentir una punzada en la sien y los brazos me hormigueaban de molestia, comprendía lo que decía pero no soportaba su tono en exceso autoritario y prepotente. Mi espíritu rebelde comenzaba a gritarme que lo abofeteara, que saliera corriendo de vuelta al Santuario, y hasta que terminara con él. Este último pensamiento me puso alerta y en una actitud conciliadora, pero con la voz trémula lo interrumpí.

\- Shura...- dije, con las palmas abiertas en el aire, como si estuviera sobre una mesa invisible. - Sé que lo que pasó te molestó, pero no es necesario que te alteres así, -hice una pausa, mi voz aún trémula, enfatizaba cada frase con enojo contenido- ya te expliqué que no te encontré y deseaba darme un baño, ya me conoces... ¿podemos empezar con lo que tenemos que hacer para el día?

Tras unos segundos interminables de silencio, Shura concedió de mala gana y con señas me pidió que lo siguiera. Andamos otro rato por el bosque, sólo nos detuvimos a comer algo en silencio, mis nervios estaban de punta, era evidente que Shura no pensaba tranquilizarse pronto y lo que me esperaba era un entrenamiento para poder ser de utilidad en un día, y no me auguraba nada bueno, y así fue.

\- Lo que necesitas saber para comenzar tu misión es identificar el Cosmo de los posibles aprendices, y para eso debes armonizar tu propio Cosmo con el entorno en el que te encuentras.- Mi lección comenzó con un hormigueo en los brazos, podía sentir el enorme Cosmo de Shura rebosando de ira pero no lo hacía manifiesto con el característico brillo dorado. Lo imité pero el mío sí se manifestaba con su brillo naranja, y cuando trataba de disminuir su brillo, éste se apagaba; miré a Shura con cara de corderito y su semblante se ablandó, pero unos milímetros.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- N-no puedo encender mi Cosmo sin que se manifieste su luz...- estuve a punto de juntar tímidamente los dos índices. Me dio la impresión de que Shura exhaló con impaciencia, en cambio, me tomó de la mano y me hizo sentar contra un árbol, sobre unas rocas.

\- Apaga tu Cosmo y enciéndelo sólo cuando te lo diga.- ordenó, sentándose a mi lado. - primero debes identificar el Cosmo de todo lo que te rodea, Eva, desde la roca en la que estás sentada hasta el viento que te cala los huesos.

Traté de hacer lo que me pedia pero solo sentí la potencia de su enorme Cosmo en reposo. Traté una vez más, esta vez, cerrando mis ojos y dejando qùe mi propia energía cósmica fluyera a través de mi. Sin embargo, no dejaba de escuchar las palabràs molestas de Shura, el día iba a ser muy largo. Y no me equivoqué, cuando hice el tercer intento fallido, mi maestro temporal se puso en pie y comenzó a aleccionarme.

\- Eva, debes olvidarte de tí misma cuando trates de conectar con el Cosmo de las cosas, aquí no se trata de que tú energía supere la energía de la naturaleza, como pasa cuando vas a golpear un roca y luego la haces pedazos. Tú no importas en éste momento, debes salir de tí misma para sentir el Cosmo en las cosas inertes o lejanas a tí.

Yo trataba de entender a lo que él se refería, pero algo en mí encontraba una resistencia natural a sus palabras, ¿olvidarme de mí misma? ¿Que yo no importaba? Algo en el discurso de Shura no me estaba cuadrando, y mientras trataba de escucharlo con cabeza fría, el autoritarismo con el que me hablaba me intimidaba. No podía evitar extrañar a Aioros y sus modos suaves, incluso cuando estábamos dándonos golpes y él gritaba las lecciones, y claro, mi cabeza se perdía en esos pensamientos sin lograr atender a lo que Shura me pedía que hiciera, pero también sentía que no era capaz con ello, desde que había recibido mi asignación en el Santuario, me había sentido de esa manera.

\- ¡Eva!- Dí un respingo cuando Shura me llamó alzando la voz. - Concéntrate, ¿qué fue lo último que te dije?

\- Pues... este, no lo sé.- Sin decirme una palabra, se dio la vuelta con toda intención de irse. - ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?

\- Tengo que cerciorarme de que ese anciano está haciendo lo que debe, y tú me haces perder el tiempo... ya sabes que debes hacer, ahora regreso.

Y sin más, se perdió entre los árboles del bosque. Por unos segundos me quedé quieta, parpadeando y con la boca medio abierta sin procesar muy bien lo que había pasado; pero cuando reaccioné lo maldije mil veces en mi cabeza. Unas finas lágrimas de ira corrieron por mis mejillas, no me estaba gustando éste lado de Shura, y tendría que vérmelas con él durante otro par de meses sin tener a dónde huir de él, porque para colmo, mi supervivencia en este mundo fuera del Santuario, dependía en gran medida de él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba algo nerviosa por el regreso de los mensajeros de Asgard, esperaba que fuera Siegfried quien llegara a renegociar los términos de nuestra alianza. Durante las semanas de más que estuve en el Santuario, me había reunido varias veces con Atenea y el Patriarca, todos coincidimos en que era indispensable que Asgard volviera a tener confianza en el Santuario, y comprendiera el modo en el que se había obrado como una manera de salvar la tregua a toda costa sin involucrarlos nuevamente. Aunque los actores del conflicto anterior seguían inmutables, y esta vez, Poseidón no se había andado con sutilezas, había logrado presionar lo suficiente para que Marah cediera a la presión.

Marah... todavía me sentía un nudo en la garganta al pronunciar su nombre, hablar de ella o recordar su risa. Nunca había soñado con ella, pero Eva sí, y eso también me dolía de alguna manera, ¿no habría querido hablar conmigo aún estando en los Eliseos? Me regañé por insensible, Marah estaba a bien muerta para ese entonces, y a mí sólo me restaba vivir por ella y cumplir mi deber como Santa como ella hubiera esperado que lo hiciera. Continué con mi vida a regañadientes, siempre visitando a Aldebarán en las mañanas para meditar con él y recibir una dosis de energía positiva vital para mí duelo con todo lo que había pasado. Entre otras cosas, ya no me dolía llevar el Mjolmir en el cuello, aunque por respeto a la diosa lo mantenía guardado en mi camisa; y casi siempre mi maestro me obligaba a desuyar con él y Camille, así que el sentimiento de familia volvía a rodearme. Luego, bajaba por Kiki para entrenar un poco, y ahí estaba cuando fui llamada a la presencia del Patriarca.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Aimée?- Kiki gritaba retándome, mientras me lanzaba varias patadas, tratando de hacerme perder el equilibrio, su cabeza ya estaba a la altura de mi hombro, pero seguía siendo más bajo y a veces su estatura me jugaba malas pasadas, aunque había aprendido a esquivarlo, con telequinesis y todo. Me lancé hacia atrás, escapando de su patada y lanzando una versión pequeña y de una mano del Gran Cuerno que por poco lo poner a morder el suelo, aunque el contraatacó con una Starlight Extinction que casi me quema medio cabello, y del que no pude escapar tan fácil.

Shaina se reía en las gradas cada que Kiki me asestaba un golpe, pero había aprendido a ignorarla, para desgracia e ira de la bífida esa.

\- No te confies tanto, _pieni lammas._\- Y lo ataqué de vuelta con mi Gran Cuerno en todo su poder, por poco rompo su Crystal Wall, cosa que me hizo dar saltitos de dicha. Mu parecía aprobar el que entrenáramos casi todos los días, tal vez le daba respiro, porque el adolescente Kiki se volvía cada vez más activo.

\- ¡Aimée, eso es trampa!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque usaste tu poder completo. - Kiki hizo un puchero y yo me eché a reír a carcajadas.

\- _Typerä!_ Esa es la idea, ¿no esperas que un enemigo sea blando contigo siempre, o sí?

Terminamos el entrenamiento. Íbamos hacia Athene por algunos suministros cuando Jabu me cerró el paso llegando a la salida del Santuario, tenía en sus manos un sobre sellado que me entregó con diligencia, estaba escrito en Finlandés. Le dí las gracias y di un par de pasos para seguir con mi camino.

\- Aimée, el Patriarca me ha dicho también que desea verte en una hora, ya ha llegado alguien de Asgard.

Asentí, y miré a Kiki encogiéndome de hombros, ese día no podría acompañarlo, y según cuentas, no podría hacerlo en mucho tiempo, pues sólo estaba esperando señales de Asgard para volver al Valhalla. El miró apesadumbrado, y le revolví el cabello.

\- Descuida, prometo que te acompañaré cuando vuelva. Gracias Jabu.

Llegué a mi cabaña tan pronto como pude sin echar a correr, cerré la puerta tras mío y abrí el sobre. Era de Tarja, me contaba cómo iban los trámites gracias a la ayuda de la Fundación Graude; pronto las escrituras de la casa de mis padres estarían a mi nombre, pero era enfática en mencionar que debía presentarme personalmente para que el asunto fuera completamente legal, menudo lío, pensé antes de que en la carta, la misma Tarja mencionara que había enviado una copia del documento legal y la citación legal a Saori Kiddo y a los abogados de la Fundación, con una copia traducida al inglés y otra al japonés para que no tuviera inconvenientes, la fecha era a mediados de abril, unas fechas antes de mi próximo cumpleaños. Sonreí, todo parecía muy conveniente y estaba segura que Tarja se las había ingeniado para permitirme visitar Finlandia una vez más. Podía ser insistente si se lo proponía, pero sentía que era momento de verla y darle un adiós real, antes de dedicarme por completo a mi vida de Santa, la cual implicaba desapego del mundo exterior y de cualquier vínculo por fuera del mundo en el que vivía, donde los dioses del Olimpo hacían de las suyas con la humanidad cada que se les antojaba.

Días antes había recibido la orden del Patriarca de tener mi equipaje listo, así que sólo tuve que meter la carta en uno de los bolsillos de mi maleta y darme un ducha rápida para estar presentable. Me puse mi armadura, que vibró de felicidad cuando volví a vestirla.

"_También me alegra vestirte y que me protejas, Cetus"_

Hablé a su Cosmo, había descubierto que mi armadura era lo que podría llamarse, mimada, y que gustaba recibir expresiones de afecto de cuando en cuando, así que me esmeré en mantenerla contenta, así su Cosmo y el mío fluían mejor. Cuando se lo comenté a Mu, pareció reírse para sus adentros con ternura, pero me reafirmó lo que yo pensaba de mi propia armadura.

Llegué al Salón del Patriarca para encontrar a un contrariado Hyoga en la puerta, esperándome.

\- ¿Y a tí que te pasa, _sorsa_?- Pregunté, pero su cara de tragedia se giró hacia la puerta, que abrió para darme paso y ahí lo entendí. Frente a Atenea y el Patriarca, estaba nada más y nada menos que Hagen de Merak Beta vestido con su poderosa y llamativa armadura. El fan número uno del Cisne en las tierras del Norte había venido por nosotros para llevarnos de regreso a Asgard escoltados. Tuve que soportar el espasmo de risa que tuve, porque ninguno de los dos se soportaba y el viaje a Asgard era de casi dos semanas en tren, y tres por tierra, si teníamos suerte.

\- Hagen- Saludé con una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de reverenciar a Shion y a Atenea, quién nos recibió con una cálida sonrisa. Hyoga hizo lo propio más por educación que por convicción y fue fulminado con la mirada por el Dios Guerrero.

\- Hyoga, Aimée, Hilda envía a Hagen para que sea su guía hasta Asgard, de modo que pueda ponerlos al corriente de lo que Hilda espera que podamos hacer por ella y su pueblo, y por la alianza que tenemos. Poseidón parece haber dado el primer paso en restablecer las cosas, así que no es extraño esperar que también envíe a alguno de sus Generales al Santuario nuevamente. - Sentí un vacío en el estómago, ¿enviarían de nuevo a Isaak? Y si fuera así, yo ya estaría lejos de aquí para saberlo por mí misma, suspiré y me concentré en la mirada del Patriarca, quien adivinando mis pensamientos, me miraba fijamente. - Hagen es el segundo al mando, así que vas en buena compañía. Mientras, espero que os alisteís para el viaje, partis en dos horas.

Asentimos y salimos del salón una vez más. Cuando estábamos por llegar a Piscis, solté la carcajada, Hyoga me miró con desesperación y ojitos de perrito degollado.

\- ¡No te burles de mi desgracia, Aimée, es horrible! ¡Hagen me odia! ¿No lo entiendes?- Me reí más fuerte, apoyándo las manos en las rodillas para no perder el equilibrio.

\- ¿Por qué exactamente odia? Sé que tiene que ver con Flare, pero...

\- Él cree que yo puse a Flare contra Hilda en la batalla contra los Dioses Guerreros, y por celos, obviamente, aunque no tendría porqué pero ya ves.

\- O sea, ¿el tipo te tiene celos porque sí?- Volví a reír y esta vez tuve que sentarme. - Este viaje va a ser muy largo, espero que no te dejes sacar los ojos, ¿eh? No pienso ganarme a es etipo de enemigo por defenderte.

\- _Spasiva!_\- Dijo con sarcasmo. - Ah, y otra cosa, ni se te ocurra llamarme Sorsa en su presencia, te lo prohibo, ¿me oyes?

\- Isaak tenía algo de razón sobre tí, eres tan dramático.

Hyoga puso los ojos en blanco y luego me miró con maldad.

\- Ahora estás de acuerdo con él, ¿no? Vaya...

\- ¡Oye! Nuestras diferencias no eran tan marcadas antes, ¿sabes?

Seguimos bajando en silencio, encontramos a Afrodita tomando té junto a sus rosas, examinando el tallo de una que se veía medio seco, lo miré con desprecio y aceleré el paso; podía ser un Caballero de Oro, podía estar siguiendo órdenes del Patriarca, pero eso no le quitaba culpa por la manipulación a la que sometió a Marah, jugando a imitar sus costumbres inglesas e inflando su ego de leona con un doble propósito.

\- ¿Aún lo extrañas?- Se aventuró a preguntar Hyoga cuando dejamos una vacía Acuario, para mi eterna dicha.

\- Claro que sí, pero no puedo hacer nada. Isaak es tan cabezota como yo, además, él no parece estar interesado en hacer nada para quedar en buenos términos al menos, así que yo no pienso mover un dedo más para que eso pase.

\- Estás dolida.

\- Lo estuve, estoy decepcionada que es diferente.

\- ¿Y si las cosas cambiaran, qué harías?- Me mordí el labio, ni yo misma lo sabía, podría echármele a los brazos como si nada o darle un puñetazo de bienvenida. Me encogí de hombros y seguimos caminando.

Dos horas después, estábamos en las puertas del Santuario caminando tras Hagen, quien parecía haberse vuelto mudo cuando se despidió de Atenea. Bajamos hasta el puerto Pireo y tomamos uno de los barcos que iban hacia el Norte. Allí, Hagen nos explicó que Hilda confiaba que Atenea fuera más sincera con ella esta vez, y que la prioridad era lograr que Poseidón y sus Marinas abandonaran pronto sus dominios, pues su presencia comenzaba a sentirse como una amenaza para los habitantes de los pueblos cercanos. Pregunté si ellos tenían informes acerca de los avances en la sreparaciones del Pilar del Ártico.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó, escéptico. Me sentí aliviada al comprobar que no tenía ni idea de la clase de relación que había tenido con Isaak, de lo contrario, el tipo no confiaría en mí. Al mismo tiempo me extrañó que Hagen no supiera esa información o no la recordara, meses atrás habíamos ido junto a Hilda a ese lugar junto a Isaak.

Hagen pareció caer en cuenta de la pregunta tonta que había hecho y trató de enmendarlo, mirando a Hyoga con algo de inseguridad por el rabillo del ojo. Quise pegarle y rodar los ojos pero le expliqué de todos modos.

\- Además de la visita que hicimos con Hilda, durante mis viajes a Atlantis, Poseidón me permitió ver el Pilar y explicarme la importancia que ello tenía para su reino, todo eso para que de alguna manera, mi intervención permitiera facilitar las cosas, al estar yo en un punto neutro entre ambos. Sólo tengo curiosidad.

\- El clima no ha ayudado mucho, así que han tenido que enviar más hombres; pero los seguidores de Apolo los han atacado varias veces, eso pone en riesgo a nuestra gente.

Asentí, tratando de buscar una explicación a porqué Apolo estaba tan interesado en jodernos la vida si ya tenía a Marah con él.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Los Apellai también han atacado Asgard?- Hagen lo fulminó con la mirada y luego se vio obligado a responder cuando mi atención volvió a él.

\- No directamente, sólo ha ido tras Poseidón, tal vez para molestarlo. No han intentado ataques frontales desde hace mucho, y esperamos que se quede así.

Se coló entre nosotros un silencio incómodo, la perspectiva no se veía tan positiva. Si teníamos que vernoslas con los Apellai de nuevo, las relaciones con Asgard podrían enfriarse otra vez y eso no le convenía ni al Santuario ni a Atlantis e Hilda lo sabía, estaba sacando provecho de ello al obligarnos a proteger a su gente. Un súbito dolor de cabeza se apoderó de mí, y esto apenas era el principio del viaje, Hagen no tenía ni la mitad de la diplomacia y educación que tenía Siegfried y ya comenzaba a caerme mal de verdad.

Me excusé y me fui hacia la pequeña habitación que tenía para el viaje. Antes de irme, Atenea me había entregado un sobre, y sospeché que tendría que ver con la carta de Tarja. Lo abrí y ahí estaba, una carta escrita en griego con su propio puño y letra en el que me decía que confiaba que lograra representarla tan bien como las veces anteriores en Asgard, que mi misión era persuadir a Hilda de que Apolo no tenía intenciones de meterse con el Norte, lo cual parecía ser cierto. Y por último, escribía que una vez terminadas mis labores diplomáticas en Asgard, podía ir a Finlandia a encarar mis asuntos familiares, que contaría con el apoyo de uno de los abogados de la Fundación, quien ya estaba en Helsinki y viajaba de vez en vez a Heinavesi y que podía permanecer en mi ciudad natal dos semanas más después de cumplidos los asuntos legales que me obligaban a viajar de vuelta a mi hogar.

Lloré, pataleé y brinqué de la emoción con el sobre apretado en el pecho, por fin vería a Tarja. Y tendría un breve reencuentro con la infancia que tanto me atormentó durante los primeros años de entrenamiento. Agradecí a Atenea permitirme cerrar un ciclo con algo de tranquilidad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Irina mientras vestía la escama de Dragón del Mar en la playa de Cabo Sunión.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- No te hagas el idiota conmigo crío, ya sabes de qué hablo.

\- Antes me tenías más respeto.- Isaak fingió una cara de puchero, haciendo que Irina soltara una carcajada. Su pelo rubio brillaba demasiado con el sol de primavera griego, y su sonrisa combinaba muy bien con el paisaje que tenía detrás.

\- Antes eras mi jefe- dijo con tono burlón, y luego negó con la cabeza. Isaak sonrió de medio lado antes de empezar el ascenso por la playa hasta los linderos del Santuario. Sentía la mirada de Irina sobre su espalda, pero ni él mismo sabía muy bien cómo se sentía. El sudor frío en su espalda era un indicador claro de que estaba nervioso, pero tampoco sabía que podía encontrarse una vez entrara al Santuario, no sólo era su misión y Aimée lo que le preocupaba, sino Kanon y Aldebarán.

\- No sé qué esperar allá arriba, ¿sabes?

\- Dímelo a mí, ¿qué tal es el Santuario?

-¿Cómo te va con las escaleras?- sonrió con malicia, Irina lo miró con horror y resignación. Llegaron al puesto de control donde los recibió Camus de Acuario, tras las breves y respectivas presentaciones, continuaron su camino hacia la Calzada Zodiacal. Camus hablaba de vez en cuando,explicando, sobre todo a Irina, la funcionalidad de las Doce Casas y hablando brevemente de cada uno de sus habitantes. En Aries, Mu los dejó pasar sin mayores preguntas, pero en Tauro, Aldebarán se plantó por unos minutos en el camino.

\- Aldebarán, ellos son las Marinas de Poseidón que-

\- Sé muy bien quien son, Camus. - Dijo con absoluta seriedad. - No esperaba verte de nuevo, Isaak.

\- Yo tampoco, Aldebarán. - Algo en el tono afable del Toro Dorado no terminaba de encajarle a Kraken, y sabía que se las tendría que ver con él en algún momento de su visita. Aunque su terquedad gritaba que Aldebarán no tenía velas en sus asuntos con Aimée, el sentido común le decía que era como su padre y tutor, y como tal bien podría partirle la cara si le daba la gana, en otra circunstancia hubiera salido corriendo.

\- Espero podamos hablar más tarde, pasen por Tauro, por favor.- Isaak asintió mientras Irina lo miraba inquisitiva.

"_¿Qué rayos?"_

Irina no se fue con rodeos y preguntó directo al punto.

"_Es el maestro de Aimée, tal vez sea la última vez que me veas"_

Bromeó Kraken con el semblante levemente desencajado. Desde el principio supo que esta visita al Santuario no iba a ser fácil, se dirigían hacia la Tercera Casa y le preocupaba la reacción de Kanon ante las Marinas y ver a su antigua armadura con otro portador. Julián lo había hecho apropósito, lo sabía, el joven Solo podía ser más tranquilo que Poseidón pero era igual de vengativo, y no había perdido la oportunidad de restregarle a Kanon su desprecio de alguna manera, aunque fuera indirectamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N**

**Pieni lamma:** pequeña oveja en finlandés.

**Spasiva:** Gracias en ruso.

¡Hola de nuevo queridos lectores!

El trabajo ha tenido a su servidora algo distanciada dela historia, pero se pone buena la cosa otra vez. Agradezco nuevamente todas sus palabras amables y comentarios que ayudan a mejorar y mantener la historia en perspectiva.

**Caliope07:** Gracias por tus palabras, creo que ninguno de nosotros termina de aceptar lo que ha pasado con Mara, Lara Harker nos hace sufrir, no crean, a mí también me duele y por adelantado. Sobre Aimée y Eva, bueno, dicen que el dolor fortalece y ellas deben crecer, aunque les duela montones, y bueno, Isaak tendrá que decidir qué es lo que quiere, así que ya verás…

**Cissy Kuran:** ¡Hola! Chévere que hayas salido del anonimato y que disfrute de éste pedacito de mí. Aimée significa "amada" en francés, ¿cómo la vez? También me gusta mucho su nombre, debo confesarlo, jajaja. Bueno, a mí siempre me ha gustado mucho Isaak de Kraken como personaje es tan complejo que es una pena que sólo haya aparecido para reprender a Hyoga y morirse después

**Shadir:** Gracias por seguir conmigo. Coincidimos en que Isaak es un idiota, y a Shura casi le da un infarto. Pero ellos también tienen que evolucionar y enfrentarse a sus miedos y temores, no sólo dar puños a la tierra y ya, jajaja.


	40. Chapter 40

12

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, pero Eva y Aimée hacen parte de mi ser y propiedad intelectual. Espero que quienes han seguido Crossroads hasta la fecha sigan encontrando en ella una historia divertida y digna de leer. Gracias por su tiempo y lectura.

Como nota aparte: ¿Están viendo Soul of Gold? Yo estoy dichosa con ese probadita de los Goldies, son tan ellos pero con muchos minutos en pantalla. Sigo esperando a que aparezca Shura, y rogando que hagan algo con Poseidón para que animen a las Marinas :P

**Capìtulo 40**

Una vez pisaron el último escalón, fueron envueltos por el Laberinto de Luces y Sombras. Isaak nunca lo había visto, e Irina menos, así que su instinto se puso más alerta mientras Camus encendía su Cosmo para avisar al dueño de la Casa que esta era una visita formal. Isaak ya le había informado que era posible que se encontraran con el antiguo dueño de Dragón del Mar, y aunque era poco probable, Irina sentía un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, algo en ese lugar no le daba confianza. No era la perspectiva de un lugar nuevo, sino la aprehensión y cautela que sentía en el Cosmo de Isaak lo que la ponía en el mismo estado.

Camus volvió a encender su Cosmo mientras el trío caminaba sin rumbo y empezaba a perder la paciencia.

\- Puedes irte si quieres, Camus, pero yo tengo asuntos pendientes con este par- La voz de Kanon tronó por cada rincón de la Tercera Casa. Exasperado, el Santo de Acuario enarcó una ceja y avanzó hacia lo que parecía el centro del laberinto. Isaak tomó una posición defensiva delante de Irina al tiempo que una ráfaga del Cosmo de Kanon los golpeaba con fuerza: estaba lleno de ira, odio y dolor.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios?- Irina no salía de su asombro, ese Cosmo lograba que los vellos de su antebrazo se erizaran de terror; aún así, tomó la misma posición defensiva de Isaak y esperó con paciencia. Frente a ellos, Camus desapareció en medio del laberinto. Maldijo el momento en el que su instinto le dijo que podía estar en peligro, se suponía que era esta una visita formal, concertada y amistosa, cosa que al guardián del Tercer Templo parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, se preguntaba si lo hacía por fastidiarlos o había algo más que no sabía con certeza.

Un gruñido ininteligible de Isaak en finlandés la puso todavía más alerta, tomó lugar junto a él mientras el laberinto parecía estrecharse más y más sobre ellos, hasta que su compañero perdió la paciencia.

\- Da la cara de una buena vez, miserable. - Irina se sorprendió al escuchar tal impaciencia en la voz de Isaak. Por toda respuesta, una carcajada desquiciada acompañó la aparición de una sombra al final del pasillo. Un hombre alto, de cabellos largos y una mirada desencajada de ira era el dueño del poderoso Cosmo.

\- ¿Contento, crío insignificante?- Isaak soltó una risa sarcástica. - Irina en cambio, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, no sabía si contrariada o asustada, pero no por el poder de éste hombre, sino por la intensa crueldad y odio que emanaba de su Cosmo, ¿era este hombre el que había tomado antes a Dragón del Mar? Sintió las vibraciones inquietas de su Escama, una intensa repulsión y vergüenza manaban de ella, como si quisiera proyectarlas al hombre parado frente a ellos; notó que el hombre la miraba de arriba abajo, analizando cada uno de sus gestos, y luego con una mueca de desprecio y autosuficiencia volvió su mirada a Isaak, quien lo miraba de vuelta sin perderse un solo gesto. - Puedo notar que vienes en compañía, y con mi antigua armadura. - Era obvio, Irina e Isaak sabían que el tema de la Escama sería sensible, pero no estaban preparados para lo que vino después. - Lo que no esperaba era que hubieras olvidado tan pronto a esa muchachita insulza y que tuvieras el descaro de aparecerte aquí con su reemplazo sin ninguna clase de pudor.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Irina pudo ver la sonrisa complacida de Géminis que se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios, al tiempo que ella e Isaak se ponían rojos de la ira, ¿cómo se atrevía? Comenzaba a cuestionar si de Géminis en adelante, todos los Santos de Oro iban a ponerles la misma cantidad de trabas para pasar.

\- Kanon, ¿qué demonios haces? ¡Déjanos salir de aquí!- la voz de Camus era un eco muy leve al que ninguno prestaba atención en ese momento, para frustración del Santo de Acuario. Su Cosmo lograba interferir lo suficiente con el laberinto, pero no para desvanecerlo.

\- Camus empieza a desesperarse, vamos a ver si en verdad es el tipo sin emociones que se precia ser; pero, Kraken, estoy sorprendido... casi diría que escandalizado, ¿Aldebarán no te rompió la cara? Yo lo hubiera hecho.

Isaak apretó los puños, casi sentía el metal de su Escama cortándole la palma y lastimando sus nudillos, los dientes también los tenía apretados y su mirada no se apartaba de Kanon, la tensión casi podía tocarse. Irina supo que si no actuaba pronto, su misión diplomática iba a irse al traste, Isaak estaba a muy poco de perder la paciencia y atacar al Santo de Atenea, así que apoyó su mano en el hombro de Kraken y dio un paso adelante, controlando su propio mal humor y temperamento.

\- Oye, para no importarte la armadura, estás haciendo mucho alboroto.

\- Tienes agallas... pero mi problema no es contigo.

\- No, y aún así me ofendes. Déjate de tonterías y déjanos pasar de una maldita vez, Atenea no querrá saber por qué la estamos haciendo esperar.

A Isaak por poco se le cae la boca al suelo, si hubiera podido, se hubiera echado a reír al suelo. La cara perpleja de Kanon era de oro, y ahora su atención estaba centrada en Irina, quien dio un respingo al sentirse observada con detenimiento por aquel extraño. había escuchado muchas historias acerca de él, pero no estuvo en Atlantis en los tiempos en los que usurpó el poder de Poseidón para vengarse del Santuario.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Kanon?- La voz de Camus sonaba débil, lejana, pero la molestia en su tono era evidente. - Déjate de tonterías, sabes que Atenea los espera, no me hagas perder el tiempo.

\- Ese es tu problema, Camus.

\- Calla, idiota. - Kanon dio un respingo cuando el Cosmo dorado de Saga hizo desaparecer el laberinto. - No olvides que tu lealtad es ahora con Atenea, y que debes mostrarle respeto a ella y a nuestros aliados, imbécil.

Cuando Saga apareció junto a Kanon, vistiendo la armadura de Géminis, Irina terminó de sorprenderse. No sólo era un Cosmo poderoso, sino más gentil y sobrio que el de Kanon, y estaba la armadura de Géminis que por sus formas y tamaño, la encontró hermosísima.

\- Dile a Julián que me las pagará, Kraken.- Y con eso, Kanon desapareció por uno de los pasillos del costado. Irina soltó una bocanada de aire que tenía atorado desde que el laberinto se alzó sobre ellos. Isaak continuó mirando el pasillo por el que Kanon desapareció seguido de Saga. Camus les hizo señas de continuar lo más pronto posible.

Estaban por llegar a Cáncer, Camus hizo una pausa y se giró para mirar a Isaak, quien ya sabía lo que le esperaba e hizo una mueca de desagrado, detestaba que Camus lo aleccionara, hacía mucho había dejado de considerarlo su maestro. Ese título sólo le valía a Crystal.

\- De nuevo dejas que tus sentimientos te dominen Isaak.- Isaak asintió, pero era más un gesto como para tomar impulso que de aceptación, tomó aire y mirandoa Camus a los ojos, le respondió.

\- Con todo respeto, maestro, Kanon merece todo el odio que pueda albergar. Por su culpa han pasado varias tragedias en Atlantis y en este Santuario, y si ustedes pueden olvidar una humillación fácilmente, en Atlantis no.

Caminaron en silencio por el resto de las Doce Casas, algunos de los Santos Dorados salían a curiosear a la nueva Marina, como el maestro Dokho, que les dio una cálida bienvenida; Milo que no perdió oportunidad en admirar la belleza de Irina y hacerla sonrojar, y Aioros, quién los acompañó hasta el Templo del Patriarca y una vez dentro, tomó su lugar junto a Atenea, que se veía complacida por recibir visitas de Atlantis nuevamente.

\- Atenea,- dijo Isaak con reverencia. - ha pasado mucho tiempo, nuestro señor envía el más cálido de los saludos y una nueva marina para poner a disposición de la tregua que tenemos por misión recuperar. Ella es Irina de Dragón del Mar.

Shion abrió un poco los ojos con asombro, recordaba que antes de la rebelión de Saga, el Santo de Géminis había derrotado a una marina que portaba esa armadura, y también sabía que esa misma era la armadura que usara Kanon en su momento. Analizó por unos segundos a la chica, su Cosmo era gentil, pero determinado, y manaba de ella una lealtad a Poseidón tan grande como la de Kraken.

\- Es un gusto teneros aquí de nuevo, Generales. - dijo, mirando a Isaak y manteniendo su mirada en Irina, quién se sonrojó un poco por los modos delicados y gentiles de Atenea. - Espero que junto a Julián, podamos continuar con los acuerdos a los que estábamos llegando, y lograr que Apolo se mantenga al margen esta vez.

Todos en el salón asintieron.

\- Isaak.- Shion ya se había acostumbrado a tener un trato más informal con el general de Kraken,- De todos modos, quisiéramos una explicación formal de por qué Poseidón actuó de forma tan impulsiva. Sabemos que Julián es más sensato.

Ambos Generales se miraron, incómodos. Julián les había ordenado dar una respuesta breve y sin muchos detalles, él se encargaría de explicar en detalle a Saori a través de una carta. Irina entregó la carta a Saori, quién la leyó rápidamente, luego miró de vueltas a los enviados de Atlantis.

\- Poseidón fue presionado por Apolo con la amenaza de ejecutar a uno de sus divinos hijos, eso motivó las acciones de nuestro señor, desafortunadamente. Apolo supo usar muy bien sus cartas, Atenea, Patriarca. Eso es cuánto estoy autorizado a desiros.

Shion asintió.

\- Bien, lo importante es que ahora estemos unidos de verdad. Por desgracia, Apolo ya tuvo lo que deseaba, así que a nosotros nos corresponde honrar el sacrificio de la Santa de Corona Borealis, continuando con nuestra búsqueda de una paz más estable.

La despedida fue breve, Isaak e Irina planeaban regresar ese mismo día a Atlantis, por lo que fueron escoltados por Camus sólo hasta una parte de las Doce Casas. De ahí en adelante, Irina iba tras Isaak, quién ya conocía el camino de salida.

Irina se tomó unos minutos para echarle un vistazo al santuario mientras estaban todavía a una altura considerable.

\- Esto es increíble. El lugar es tan austero pero tan hermoso.- dijo, apoyándose en una pequeña colina entre Leo y Virgo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Aunque no es muy diferente de Atlantis, también hay gente desquiciada.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes.

Y siguieron andando Calzada Zodiacal abajo, hasta que llegaron a la Tercera Casa. Géminis estaba vacía para alivio de Irina, el encuentro con Kanon la había dejado algo alterada, pues no esperaba que reaccionara de esa manera y menos que la tratara con tanta crueldad como lo había hecho. A Isaak la sangre todavía le bullía por el cinismo de Géminis, haciéndole olvidar temporalmente los nervios que tenía de encontrarse con Aldebarán, mismos que volvieron a atormentarlo cuando cruzaron el umbral de Tauro, Camille los vio entrar entre asombrada y aterrada mientras encendía algunas lámparas de aceite.

\- Camille- Saludó Isaak, la vestal asintió en reconocimiento al tiempo que posaba la mirada sobre Irina con algo de curiosidad. - Ella es mi compañera de armas, Irina de Dragón de Mar, es alguien de confianza.

Camille asintió y les hizo señas para que la siguieran hasta una salón en el segundo piso donde Aldebarán estaba sentado en loto, aparentemente meditando. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Camille se giró hacia ellos.

\- En este lugar deben entrar sin sus sagradas armaduras.

Irina miró a Isaak con escepticismo pero él sin decir nada más, se quitó la Escama de Kraken, la cual se apoyó junto al sitial de Tauro sin ningún problema. Con algo de duda, Irina lo imitó, su Escama, un poco más tímida, se ubicó un par de metros de distancia, pero cerca de Kraken.

\- ¿Estarás bien?- se aventuró a preguntar, Isaak sonrió con lo que parecía ser una mueca nerviosa y un intento fallido de risa; pero luego su semblante se relajó y se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso espero.

Camille tomó del brazo a Irina, mientras se alejaban, Isaak alcanzó a escuchar como Camille le contaba sobre la inmensidad y lujo sobrio de templo de Tauro, y le mostraba el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Aimée. Su Cosmo aún revoloteaba en algunos lugares del enorme templo, así que estar en ese lugar y sentirla tan cerca le dolía a Isaak más de lo que podía soportar. Se volteó en dirección a la puerta, Aldebarán lo miraba fijamente, y aunque había cierta seriedad tosca en el Caballero de Tauro, su aura en general era serena. Isaak cruzó el umbral de la puerta y esperó hasta que Aldebarán le indicara que se sentara frente a él, y luego le ofreció una copa de vino de una jarra que no había notado, y de la que el Toro también se había servido un trago.

\- Hace mucho que no tomábamos un trago juntos verdad, ¿verdad?- comenzó Aldebarán, su tono era a todas luces conciliador. Eso y el sabor del vino hicieron que Isaak bajara un poco la guardia, saboreó el vino amargo en su lengua mientras pensaba qué responder.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Cuánto ha sido, tres meses ya?- Isaak se encogió de hombros, para él era una eternidad.

\- Siento que ha sido más, ¿cómo están las cosas por aquí?

\- Agitadas, siempre hay algún imbécil dañando la poca estabilidad que logra alcanzarse. - POr un segundo se sintió aludido de alguna manera, y luego recordó que los Apellai también habían venido a causar estragos al Santuario. Asintió, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa se le escapara de los labios, misma que también salió de los de Aldebarán. Lo contempló un rato, probando el vino y mirando a intervalos entre el Santo de Oro y su copa de vino, buscando las palabras correctas que no se atrevía a dejar escapar de su boca. - Ella está bien, Isaak, aunque menudo lío en el que me metiste, crío cabezadura.

Isaak no supo si reírse a carcajadas y esconderse debajo de la mesa, la forma en la que Aldebarán decía las cosas siempre le había divertido. Era directo, pero también trataba de hacer que todo el mundo se sintiera cómodo en su compañía, aunque su estatura y fuerza engañaran la vista.

\- Sí, bueno... lo sé.- Y agachó la cabeza, no se sentía capaz de fingir dureza e indiferencia delante de Aldebarán. A él también había logrado ablandarlo en las varias ocasiones en las que Aimée se las había ingeniado para arrastrarlo hasta la Segunda Casa en más de una ocasión. - Soy un idiota.

\- Y uno muy grande, pero yo no soy quién para juzgarte. Sólo espero que cuando las cosas se tranquilicen, tengan la decencia de hablar las cosas como adultos. - Isaak levantó la mirada, confundido.

\- ¿Es que acaso hay algo más qué hablar? Aimée debe odiarme.

\- Tonto, siempre queda algo en el tintero, por eso deberían hablar, dale la cara.- dijo, enfático- Aimée no puede odiar a nadie, aunque diga que lo hace, su alma no alberga esa clase de emociones, te escuchará aunque quiera cachetearte.

\- Pero, la lastimé, Aldebarán. Fui el hijo de puta más grande del universo porque estaba molesto con ella. - Aldebarán bebió otro tanto.

\- Con mayor razón, si sabes que te has portado como un patán, disculparse no será suficiente, sé el hombre que merece, búscala y dale la cara, aunque las cosas entre ustedes no vuelvan a ser iguales jamás.

Isaak cerró los ojos unos segundos, interiorizando las palabras de su interlocutor, y estaba de acuerdo. Al menos por decencia, debía hacer lo correcto.

Aldebarán desvió la mirada y tomó un largo sorbo de su copa hasta vaciarla, luego volvió la mirada hacia Isaak, quien ya había contraído el rostro brevemente dejando ver su dolor. Este trató de articular algo más pero cerró los labios antes de que las palabras escaparan de su garganta.

\- Sí, y no te la mereces; pero sé que la amas aunque ni tú lo admitas. Así que por mi salud mental, espero que por lo menos no vuelvas a destruir la paz que ha logrado recuperar.

\- Es fuerte... estará bien.

\- Sí, pero no es de piedra, le tomará tiempo. No lo estropees o te rompo la cara, ¿me oyes? Recuerda lo que te dije cuando supe que ustedes tenían algo en serio, Isaak, ustedes como Santos tienen misiones que los llevarán por caminos distintos, pero todo ésto,- hizo un ademán señalando la habitación, refiriéndose al Santuario- es sólo una parte sus vidas... la pequeña paz que se había logrado es prueba de ello. Nuestros señores estarán más satisfechos si les servimos siendo honestos a lo que sentimos por ellos y por los que nos rodean.

Isaak no pudo soportar el tono condescendiente de Aldebarán un segundo más, tenía un hueco enorme en el pecho y un escozor en el lagrimal que le indicaba que estaba a punto de llorar. Asintió y en un hilillo de voz agradeció al Santo sus palabras y los cuidados que le habían procurado a Aimée. Sin esperar a Irina, bajó hasta la primera planta y se echó tras un pilar, apretando los dientes y luchando con las lágrimas que ya habían escapado de sus ojos. La mano comprensiva de Irina se sentía como acero hirviendo en su hombro, pero aceptó el gesto amigable de buena gana, y también maldijo el momento en el que Sorrento decidió que no sería él sino Isaak quien acompañar a Irina a Grecia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aimée bostezó aburrida en la cubierta del barco, Hyoga se había dedicado a evitar a Hagen tajantemente durante lo que llevaban de viaje, y el Dios Guerrero no era un conversador prolijo, cuando les dirigía la palabra, lo hacía para recalcar lo que debían hacer por Asgard como pago por la falla de comunicación del Santuario.

Agradeció llevar su Kalevala en la mochila, pero ya lo había leído tantas veces que no la divertía de la misma forma, sobre todo cuando releía el pasaje que Isaak le había citado como despedida la última vez que se habían visto. Estaban a par de horas de llegar a Noruega, eso le daría tiempo para alejarse de las peleas de su par de acompañantes y concentrarse en su misión con más tranquilidad, esa era una de las ventajas que encontraba de viajar en tren. Además, siempre podría encerrarse en un compartimento vacío si terminaba por no soportarlos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol comenzaba a caer, me sentía desdichada en medio del bosque. No sólo no había logrado conectar mi Cosmo con el bosque, sino que seguía sin saber de Shura. Detesté el momento en el que me habían escogido para hacerme cargo de una misión que a todas luces me quedaba enorme.

Seguía sentada sobre la roca y contra el árbol que se me había indicado. Traté de respirar una vez más, y de encender mi Cosmo sin hacerlo visible, había mejorado un poco; pero no lograba sentir más que la energía natural del bosque, no su esencia vital, que sería lo que me daría chance de detectar a los futuros aprendices de Santo. Mi mirada estaba fija en el árbol del frente, sentía que algo emanaba de él pero no lograba sentir la vida que llevaba dentro, el fluir de la savia y el agua que llegaba hasta sus hojas, ni la profundidad de sus raíces, menos aún, los pequeños insectos que vivían en él. Sólo lograba conectarme con un par de aves que cuidaban de sus polluelos a intervalos de tiempo.

Frustrada, me levanté de un solo impulso y golpeé la roca sobre la que estaba sentada. Llevaba rato luchando contra el creciente hormigueo en mis brazos, y mi respiración acelerada. Sabía que estar tanto rato sola en el bosque me estaba pasando factura en los nervios, pero trataba de controlarlo. Llamé una vez más a Shura vía Cosmo y no me respondió, así que me eché al suelo a llorar, golpeando la tierra y pataleando en el aire mientras lloraba como no lo hacía en años, sintiéndome débil e inútil, confinada en una situación en la que no quería estar.

Empecé a hiperventilar, y para mi desgracia, esta vez ni Irene ni Aioros estaban a mi lado para tranquilizarme. Odiaba al Shura estricto, su modo maestro en misión me asustaba, me hacía repelerlo, y eso era lo último que quería. Él había sido parte importante de mi felicidad de los últimos años, no podía ser que unos días en el bosque lo echaran a perder, pero... yo me resistía a aceptar que fuera apta para llevar a cabo esa misión.-

\- Perdóname, Atenea...- Murmuré hacia el suelo, mis lagrimones cayendo uno tras otro, mojando el suelo y empantanando mi camisa. - Perdóname.

Seguí llorando hasta que se me secó la garganta, tanto que ya tosía. Hasta que sentí que me alzaban en brazos y me sentaban de nuevo en la roca que hacía unos minutos estaba por destruir. Abrí los ojos, y para mi horror, me encontré con un Shura muy serio, pero su semblante se veía triste. Me cubrió con la capa de su armadura mientra me limpiaba las lágrimas y la tierra de la cara, luego me dio un beso suave en la cabeza y se alejó, quitándose la armadura de Capricornio, prendió la fogata y puso un par de peces a cocer. No me había dado que estaba cayendo la noche.

Volvimos a comer en silencio, echaba miradas de reojo a Shura. Más que molesto conmigo, se veía preocupado, tenso. Cenó de mala gana y no estaba de humor; me acerqué a él y traté de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, aunque con algo de temor por si me rechazaba, cosa que por fortuna no hizo.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunté con timidez, sabiendo que me devolvería la pregunta tarde o temprano.

\- Ese crío tenía razón, el viejo no nos la va a poner fácil.- Suspiró, resignado. - No quiero tratar a mi maestro como a un insubordinado, pero no me está ayudando... joder.

Me mordí el labio, si él, que se dedicó por varios años a esto estaba preocupado, ¿qué me quedaba a mí? Solté un suspiro resignado y me puse de pie, mirando al suelo.

\- ¿Y a tí qué te pasa?- preguntó, confundido.

\- Esto es demasiado para mí Shura, no voy a poder hacerlo.- El fuego iracundo de su mirada volvió a encenderse pero se quedó en silencio, escuchándome. - Ni siquiera pude hacer lo que me pediste en el bosque, ¿cómo se supone que voy a encontrar personas así? Dile a Atenea que esto es demasiado para mí, por favor.

Shura se puso de pie y me tomó de la muñeca con firmeza, sólo para que no me volteara. Aún así, giré el rostro hacia un lado, no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres deshonrarte a tí y a tu maestro en lugar de intentarlo?- Me alarmé en el momento en el que sentí un quiebre en su voz, pronunciaba cada sílaba con énfasis, y con la decepción más grande que le hubiera escuchado. Ni siquiera cuando hablaba del episodio de Hades se ponía así.

\- Pero Shura...- chillé, buscando liberar mi muñeca de su agarre. - No estoy lista para esto, y yo no quiero decepcionar a Atenea, ella necesita a alguien que pueda llevar los aprendices que necesita...

\- Tonterías, Eva. Te estás escudando en el miedo que sientes... ¿Sabes algo?- dijo, soltándome por fin y girando, mirándome de lado. - Está bien que tengas miedo, pero no que seas una cobarde, ¡escúchate, diablos! Esa no es la Eva que yo conozco.

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada, juraste proteger a Atenea y seguir sus comandos, y el que te encargues de esta misión es uno de esos, no tienes opción, así que es mejor que cambies la cara con la que estás viendo todo este lío.

Se frotó las sienes, sin duda, había tenido un día pésimo.

\- No puedo hacerlo.- Me miró de reojo, frunció el ceño y se volteó, rumbo a la pequeña carpa improvisada en la que dormíamos. No quise seguirlo, ni siquiera me apetecía dormir junto a él o iba a terminar ahogándolo con una mochila, ¿por qué no podía entender mi temor? Me quedé largo rato sentada junto a la fogata hasta que caí dormida.

Toda la noche soñé que estaba subiendo la Calzada de las Doce Casas sin poder avanzar del trayecto entre Sagitario y capricornio, era como si tres escaleras nuevas aparecieran cada que subía un escalón hacia la Décima Casa. Era de noche, y estaba envuelta en un halo de mi propio Cosmo, la única luz posible en medio de la oscuridad. Llamaba a Aioros y a Shura y en momentos esporádicos, sus espaldas se alzaban imponentes en el Templo de Atenea, aumentando la frustración de mi sueño.

Desperté sobresaltada en medio de la noche, tenía una manta cubriéndome, además de la capa de Capricornio. Shura ya se había levantado, su Cosmo resonaba a través de Cosmo muy cerca de donde estaba, así que con la manta al hombro, seguí su rastro hasta que lo encontré en medio de un claro meditando y alzando su Cosmo, podía sentirlo aunque no lo veía. Permaneció hierático varios minutos mientras yo lo observaba de pie. Abrió los ojos y me indicó que lo siguiera.

...

El bosque se hacía más escarpado y denso a medida que nos acercábamos de vuelta al campamento del maestro de Shura. Varios metros antes de llegar al gran portón de madera, nos desviamos varios metros hacia el sur, allí tras recorrer senderos más empinados, llegamos a otro portón de madera mucho más pequeño y discreto que el del campamento principal.

\- Ponte tu armadura.- Ordenó Shura, obedecí sin chistar. Sentí en Sagitta unas vibraciones turbulentas y confusas, le pedí que se calmara y me permitiera estar serena y aceptó a regañadientes. Entré tras Shura por la puerta principal hasta que nos encontramos con una verja como obstáculo. Shura se cruzó de brazos y encendió su Cosmo, dentro el murmullo general era imposible de ocultar, y varios aprendices se asomaban por entre los muros para mirar de cerca a un Caballero Dorado.

\- Amílcar, vengo aquí a obedecer las órdenes de Atenea, que debes cumplir tu también por el juramento que hiciste ante su sagrada esencia hace más de 40 años, dá la cara.

Frente a la reja, la multitud comenzó a dispersarse para dar paso al anciano, quién llevaba ropas similares a las que usara Aioros para entrenar. Raúl estaba con él, volteé la mirada, recordando que ese hombre me había visto bañarme en el río dos días atrás y que en parte, eso tenía a Shura molesto conmigo.

\- ¿Con qué derecho te presentas aquí de esa manera?

\- Con el derecho que me da portar la sagrada armadura de Capricornio, y la venia de la diosa. Déjate de tonterías y déjanos entrar o tumbaré esta verja.

El viejo se encogió de hombros, se dio al vuelta y comenzó a perderse entre la multitud de jóvenes que le seguían. Varios salieron tras él, pero la mayoría se quedaron de pie, esperando a que Shura actuara. Sin pensárselo dos veces, cortó el hierro con Excálibur, creando una conmoción. Corrimos los pedazos de reja y entramos hasta el campamento, Shura encendió su Cosmo de nuevo, y en un parpadeo, atravesó a la multitud y encaró al anciano.

\- Usar la técnica sagrada para...

\- Basta.- interrumpió Shura con tal autoridad, que el anciano tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. - Los jóvenes ideales están entre esa multitud de allí, son cinco en total. Preséntalos ante mí, o los escogeré yo mismo.

El viejo, aún perplejo por las habilidades de su alumno, respiró con resignación. Miró hacia los jóvenes y luego a Shura de nuevo. Volvió a encogerse de hombros, y uno a uno, llamó a los jóvenes por su nombre, los cuales se ubicaron en fila india frente a Shura. Observé asombrada cómo su semblante se relajaba mientras conversaba con los chicos, estrechaba su mano y examinaba algunas de sus habilidades.

En principio no parecía muy difícil, pero Shura había identificado a los chicos aptos con su Cosmo, dejando al anciano sin posibilidades de alargar sus evasivas por medio de sarcasmos y golpes emocionales mal dados. Raúl parecía asombrado, y a la vez contrariado, cuando se me acercó sentí una punzada de incomodidad, así que traté de ser tan distante como me fue posible.

\- Algo no está bien.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo los ha elegido?- preguntó, su tono era de incredulidad y asombro.

\- Esa es la fuerza del Cosmo.

\- ¿Tú también puedes hacerlo?- Me disgustó que me tuteara, y más su pregunta. Mentalmente lo insulté, obvio no podía hacerlo, llevaba dos días pensando que era la inútil más grande del planeta, y no me había atrevido a intentarlo una vez más durante el camino, esperaba que Shura se ocupara de los aprendices y me dejara tranquila, así al menos podría entrenar a solas y crear algo de espacio entre nosotros. Si yo seguía molesta, él lo estaba todavía más.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, Raúl se retiró y suspiré aliviada unos segundos hasta que sentí al viejo maestro junto a mí.

\- Te ves agotada, joven Santa.- Asentí, no iba a darle muchos detalles. - Y siento en tu Cosmo una tribulación que molesta a tu armadura.- Palidecí, miré al anciano con temor y podría jurar que di un par de pasos hacia atrás.- ¿Por qué no te involucras en el entrenamiento de mis aprendices?

\- Sólo quiero observary aprender.

\- Tonterías, sólo se aprende haciendo las cosas jovencita. No seas como varios de esos jóvenes ahí, entrenando por años, esperando que sólo por su increíble fuerza, sean los elegidos. Tú ya tienes una armadura, haz que portarla sea un honor, ve allá y aprende de verdad, no seas como los mediocres.

Casi sufro un ataque de nervios, era como si el viejo estuviera leyéndome la mente y me molestaba, ¿era demasiado absurdo que sólo con mirarme, este sujeto supiera qué pasaba por mi cabeza? Lo miré inquisitiva.

\- ¿Por qué me dice eso?

\- Tu postura te delata, no llevas la armadura con porte y gracia. - dijo, para luego mirar a Shura. - Ese imbécil de allá, tenía sus propias dudas, lo sé porque lo conozco, ¿pero crees que en algún segundo iba a permitir que su cuerpo lo delatara frente a mí? Por eso estoy aquí analizando tu postura, y no peleando con él.

Respiré hondo dejando caer los hombros, dejé al anciano solo y me acerqué a Shura. Mi verdadero entrenamiento comenzaba con estos jóvenes, y para ello tendría que ganarme su respeto. Shura miró de soslayo y dejó que una pequeña sonrisita adornara la comisura de sus labios. Volteé a ver al viejo, también sonreía y entonces comprendí. Sus luchas de poder habían sido un teatro, una puesta en escena diseñada para hacerme mover de mi zona de confort, desde el principio todo había estado planeado, al menos entre Shura y su maestro. Sentí una hueco en el estómago y la ira subir a través de mi garganta, pero había funcionado, mi espíritu combativo y mi curiosidad estaban a flor de piel, me correspondía asumir la responsabilidad que tanto me pesaba, y para ello, tendría que empezar por demostrarle a Shura que podía hacerlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::

El mar se retorcía con varias olas furiosas, una tormenta amenazaba con extenderse por toda la costa griega. En su balcón, Anika observaba como algunos barcos estaban por chocar unos con otros, lo que seguro provocaría pérdidas millonarias a su prometido. Se sentía abrumada, la fuerza del mar, su aroma y los vientos la transportaban a un mundo fuera de esa habitación, lejos de esa vida de tedio que transcurría entre recitales, eventos sociales donde no conocía a nadie y el encierro en su jaula dorada. Había terminado su lección de piano, y estaba por dominar un aria compleja de La Flauta Mágica, quería meterse al mar furioso, surfear las peligrosas olas y escapar, pero eso sólo podía hacerlo en sus sueños.

Su ascendente carrera la debía a la madre de su prometido, y cualquier intento por independizarse o terminar ese compromiso la llevarían a la ruina.

...

María daba vueltas nerviosa, Poseidón había tomado posesión de Julián nuevamente y no estaba complacido. Se tomaba los negros cabellos en anticipación, sabía que al dios de los Mares no le iba complacer la poca colaboración que estaba prestando Apolo, ya había entre ambos dioses un historial de engaños mutuos que no podía pasar desapercibido. Oró a las musas y los demás olímpicos que le dieran la sabiduría de palabra para enfrentarse a su Señor, la Pitia se había negado a leer el oráculo, así que la búsqueda de Anfitrite tardaría más en cuanto tendría que regresar de nuevo a Delfos e insistir hasta que Sibila la favoreciera. Poseidón iba a causar otra conmoción si no actuaban rápido. Había tomado la decisión unilateral de enviar a Bian hacia el Templo de Poseidón en Cabo Sunión y buscar entre las ruinas, algún indicio, fresco o relieve en donde se hablara de reposo de la reina de los mares y una forma de encontrarla. En sus manos tenía una perla nacarada que pertenecía al cetro de la ninfa, lo apretaba con ansiedad, esperando que ese pequeño objeto le permitiera comunicarse y traer de vuelta a su señora.

Hasta entonces, tendría que vérselas con el Rey, y luego con el maltrecho Julián. No serían dias buenos en Atlantis.

::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A**

Puáf! Por fin he logrado sacar ésto, jejejeje. Gracias a Tefi, Kari y Shadir por sus bellos comentarios, y a LaraHarker por seguir conmigo este camino loco, esperen The Lion's Roar que se viene con varias cosas interesantes.


	41. No Strings Attached

15

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no es mío y me duele, todo el crédito a Masami Kurumada. Aimée y Eva les agradecen seguir su historias :D

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 41: No Strings Attached**

Desperté sobresaltada en mi camarote, envuelta en una estela de mi propio cosmo y con el pelo alborotado, levitando por los aires. La brisa me golpeaba la cara con fuerza, sentía el viento frío sobre ella como si estuviera en Asgard ya. Me llevé la mano a la mejilla mientras apagaba mi cosmo y mi cabello volvía a su sitio: lágrimas y en ese momento recordé: Marah. Había estaba junto a Marah.

Moví la mano para abrir la pequeña ventanilla que había sobre la cabecera del camarote y toqué el Kalevala, ahí estaba, con sus páginas abiertas el relato de Aino, la joven que tanto había luchado contra su destino de desposar a Vainamoinen. Tenía sentido ahora, Marah había luchado con todas sus fuerzas por no perder su esencia y su vida en manos de Apolo, hasta que entendió que su destino era ineludible, y como la Santa leal que era, había optado por dejar atrás su egoísmo y sacrificarse por el bien de todos. Me sentí aliviada y nostálgica, la había visto feliz, tranquila y rebosante de energía y dulzura. Sus días en los Elíseos eran tan distintos a los últimos de su corta vida, era asfixiante recordar esos momentos de peleas, llanto y angustia. Esa era la palabra para describir las semanas anteriores al sacrificio de Marah.

Me eché otra vez sobre la cama, al parecer ni Hyoga ni Hagen habían percibido mi cosmo, era mejor así. Tenía deseos de estar sola con mis pensamientos, tenía una sonrisota que difícilmente se me borraría, era la primera vez en tres meses que mis pensamientos sobre Marah no terminaban en llantos ahogados en la almohada y una sensación de culpa que me ahogada. Y luego estaban Lumi y Sade, mi par de peludos hermosos, a los que le debía la vida, estaban junto a ella llenándola de amor, como alguna vez lo hicieron conmigo, no podía ser mejor.

\- ¿Aimée?- Salté de un brinco hasta la puerta y abrí de mala gana.

\- ¿Qué pasa, _so-_ me aclaré la garganta-, Hyoga?- Pregunté, adornando mi rostro con la sonrisa más amable que pude ofrecer. Tras Hyoga, Hagen esperaba con las cejas juntas y su cara de poco amigos. - Han llegado noticias desde Atlantis, y esta vez nos interesa.

\- ¿Desde Atlantis dices?- Hyoga asintió, eché un vistazo a cómo dejaba la pequeña alcoba y salí tras ellos a la cubierta. Algunos pasajeros seguían disfrutando de la comida nórdica que ofrecían cada tanto, y de la vista maravillosa. Estábamos a un día y unas horas del puerto de Oslo, así que la pequeña mini tortura que significaba mediar entre Hagen y Hyoga tendría que terminar pronto.

Buscamos un rincón solitario y alejado de los muchos turistas con los que viajábamos. Muchos de ellos se entretenían fotografiando los icebergs e imitando la escena de la barandilla de Titanic, era divertido estar tan cerca del mundo "real" y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Nos ubicamos de una zona de carga entre babor y estribor, usamos varias cajas de madera como sillas y escondite.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunté, dispuesta a entrar al asunto de inmediato, no quería un largo silencio incómodo lleno de miradas culpables y acusadoras, respectivamente. Además, Hagen no era la persona más conversadora del planeta, por lo que a é respectaba, bastaría tan solo con hablar con Hilda, Siegfried y Flare.

Se miraron por un segundo y luego Hagen tomó la palabra, arrugando la frente.

\- Tenemos informes, aunque no seguros, de que Poseidón ha empezado a mover más fichas, y ahora trata de conseguir algo en Delfos. Nuestra fuente nos dice que ya se han hecho dos visitas, y queremos saber, ¿qué quieren ellos de ese Santuario?- Los fríos y azules ojos de Hagen no se alejaron de mí en todo momento, también sentía la mirada de Hyoga sobre mí, además de los nervios suyos y los propios.

Me encogí de hombros, no tenía manera de saberlo y no podía dar un paso adelante sin autorización del Patriarca.

\- ¿Qué crees que puedan estar tramando?- Insistió Hyoga, y quise matarlo por meterme en situaciones comprometedoras y complicadas con alguien que sufría de problemas de confianza con los demás como Hagen, además, no tenía idea de qué podían estar tramando en el reino submarino.

Me revolví un poco en mi sitio, me mordí la uña, pensativa y luego miré a los ojos de Hagen.

\- Honestamente, no lo sé. La Pitia recita en su oráculo la respuesta a cualquier petición que se le haga a Apolo, generalmente es un verso complicado de entender; pero sé que María está en condiciones de decodificarlo para su Señor, eso es todo lo que sé.

Ambos hombres agacharon la mirada, meditativos. Yo, en cambio, ubiqué el mar con su rumor suave, tratando de que esa calma trajera a mi memoria alguna conversación con Isaak que me iluminara un poco el asunto, pero nada llegaba. Sólo el silbar del viento nocturno y el contraste del hielo, el mar oscuro y la noche. Hyoga se movió a mi lado, alejándose de Hagen, alguna vez me había contado que todavía sentía algo de pavor cuando viajaba en barco, los recuerdos del accidente y posterior naufragio del barco en el que partían de Rusia a Japón, más la muerte de su madre, lo atormentaban.

Hagen dio por terminada nuestra pequeña reunión, regresó a la parte de la cubierta en la que los turistas se entretenían todavía con el paisaje, mientras él trataba de camuflarse entre ellos y pasar desapercibido. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que una mujer se le acercó coquetamente, pero él la esquivó con agilidad. Luego, acompañe a Hyoga en la barandilla del barco, él mirando el cielo de Norte y sus estrellas, y yo embelesada con los bancos de medusas que viajaban al ritmo del barco, con sus pequeños cuerpecitos en forma de saco flotando e iluminando el mar oscuro.

\- ¿De verdad no tienes idea?- preguntó Hyoga, casual. Levanté la mirada para verle, y negué de nuevo.

\- Créeme que no sé nada de Delfos, lo único que me interesaría saber, es cómo recuperar a Marah, Hyoga. Y eso no es posible, así que...- me encogí de hombros y traté de no llorar, recordando mi conversación con Marah. Tenía que haber sido más que un sueño, mi cosmo se mantuvo encendido en mi sueño, y Cetus vibraba de felicidad cuando desperté. Es más, recordaba haber escuchado su voz guiándome al encuentro con mi amiga. Era un lugar hermoso, lleno de flores y prados muy verdes, con una luz tan intensa y cálida, que era imposible ver varios metros en el horizonte de haberse tratado de un lugar real en la tierra.

El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, y el abrigo que traía no era suficiente para calentarme. Huí hacia mi camarote de nuevo, Hyoga podía calentarse al oponer resistencia al frío del ártico con sucosmo de hielo, pero yo no tenía esa gracia, ya no. Desde que había perdido mi Ventisca Boreal, los viajes a Asgard se habían vuelto un infierno, y regresar a mi cuarto no fue la excepción. Sin embargo, me llevé una sorpresa al encontrar a Hagen frente a mi puerta, y con el ceño no tan arrugado como de costumbre, se veía pensativo.

\- No me atrevo a expresar lo que estoy pensando delante de ese Cisne odioso.

\- Ya veo. - dije, no pensaba escuchar quejas acerca de mi compañero, más que nada porque no era mi asunto. Yo estaba apenas comenzando mi entrenamiento cuando la batalla con Asgard ocurrió. - Aún así, Hagen, sea lo que sea que me digas, y sea de importancia para nuestra misión, lo compartiré con él.

\- Eso lo comprendo, Aimée- Aún así, su postura se volvió tensa. Lo invité a pasar, le indiqué que se sentara en un taburete junto a la pequeña cómoda, mientras yo tomaba dos tazas y servía algo de té que había reservado para la noche. Me senté sobre la cama y esperé paciente a que decidiera hablar. En ese momento noté que la temperatura del cuarto se elevaba, sin explicármelo, me abaniqué con las manos. - Lo siento, ha sido mi cosmo. - se disculpó el dios guerrero de Merak Beta, tras lo que sentí otra vez el aire frío circular por la pequeña habitación.

\- Eso es increíble- acoté.- Yo también tuve por un tiempo una doble naturaleza en mi cosmo.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

Me quedé en blanco, ¿qué había pasado finalmente con mi habilidad cósmica para usar el hielo? Ni siquiera Camus pudo explicarlo, Isaak tampoco y Aldebarán y yo nos quedamos en una nube negra de dudas que sólo terminó con una única certeza: no podía usar ese lado de mi cosmo si quería seguir teniendo brazos para ejecutar el resto de mis técnicas. También estaba la situación que viví cuando era pequeña, esa vez en la que por protegerme de una mamá alce muy molesta, el cosmo de Isaak había despertado brevemente, dando pie a Camus para encontrarlo y llevárselo lejos. Ese día, algo de su incipiente cosmo había sido transferido a mí. MIré de nuevo a Hagen, quién esperaba una respuesta.

\- Mi cosmo empezó a dañar mis tejidos, no supe porqué razón. NI quiera el maestro de Is-... de Hyoga, - corregí rápidamente, en medio de un ataque de pánico- supo dar una explicación concreta. Sólo no puedo usar esa parte de mi cosmo.

\- Entiendo. - El dios guerrero dio un último sorbo a su té antes de apoyar sus codos en las rodillas y mirarme con detenimiento. - Lo que pienso, Aimée, es que Atlantis busca la manera de tomar posesión sobre Asgard de nuevo, para mí, toda esa tregua fue una vil cortina de humo para sacar recursos valiosos de nuestras tierras y hacer inteligencia, ¿por qué más habrían enviado a un General?

Quise golpearlo, habían enviado a un General porque conocía la cultura local y por sus habilidades como negociador, porque en verdad necesitaban los recursos de Asgard, pero no e dominio sobre su gente- Aunque todavía quisiera matar a Isaak a cachetadas. no podía obviar el esfuerzo que empeñó en lograr que su señor e Hilda estuvieran en buenos términos. Suspiré, algo sofocada por el enojo.

\- Pienso, Hagen, que desconfias más de la cuenta. Como mediadora, puedo asegurarte que ese no era el caso.

\- ¿Entonces para qué quiere Poseidón ayuda de ese santuario en Delfos?

Me encogí de hombros, y como de costumbre, le eché una mirada al suelo tratando de pensar. No era normal que eso estuviera sucediendo, en mi humilde concepto, pensaba que Poseidón actuaba presionado por Apolo, pero esas visitas a Delfos no tenían sentido en ese escenario, ¿me habría mentido Isaak? Una oleada de terror e ira me invadió de repente... por otro lado, aunque él fuera un General, no siempre tenía acceso a toda la información privilegiada. ¿Qué podía necesitar Poseidón de Delfos? María no salía de mi cabeza tampoco, pero a sacerdotisa siempre fue muy cuidadosa de lo que decía frente a mí, así que dudaba que algo se le hubiera escapado. Algo sí tenía seguro, Poseidón deseaba restablecer por completo Atlantis a su antigua gloria, la reconstrucción de las bases del Ártico y el coliseo del Ático eran una muestra de ello, también los pequeños poblados que se habían adaptado en las costas y en las profundidades del océano, ¿qué podía faltar en Atlantis entonces?

\- No lo sé, Hagen. Con todo y la información clasificada que tengo, no puedo darte una respuesta. Hilda podrá darnos alguna pista, ¿no?

Hagen pareció contrariarse con mi respuesta. Sabía que no me creía ni media palabra, pero decía la verdad, así que bien podía irse a caer por el costado del mismísimo Bifrost si creía que sus estrategias con cambios de humor incluídos iban a funcionar conmigo. Con Isaak y sus iras intensas había tenido suficiente entrenamiento, ni hablar de Camus y hasta de mi maestro, que sí daba miedo cuando se molestaba.

\- Bueno, Aimée, supongo que Asgard podremos concretar mejor todas éstas dudas. - dijo, poniéndose en pie. - La señora Hilda debe tener algún indicio para cuando lleguemos, así que descansa por esta noche.

\- _Kiitos_, Hagen.- lo acompañé hasta la puerta, y cuando la cerré, me dejé caer al suelo exhalando con fuerza. Desgraciado, estuvo a punto de hacerme caer con sus preguntas, aunque era extraño, Flare, Siegfried e Hilda conocían mi relación con Isaak... mentalmente les agradecí por la confianza y privacidad brindadas. Para ellos tres tuvo que haber sido incómodo ese día en el sitial de Hilda cuando Marah se despidió de mí e Isaak hizo un despliegue tremendo de toda su frialdad e indiferencia.

Estando sola de nuevo, sentí la pesadez del sueño sobre mí. El sueño con Marah, el desgaste de cosmo inconsciente y las tensas conversaciones con Hagen, terminaron por drenar mis energías por completo, en cuanto apoyé la cabeza en la almohada, me dormí en menos de un segundo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegar a Asgard se me antojó como un oasis en medio del desierto. Después de varios días en barco y muchas horas en tren, las tierras de Odín eran como una bendición. Además, extrañaba la nieve y la amabilidad de Hilda y su hermana. Fue Flare la que nos recibió en la reja principal, sin la compañía de ningún dios guerrero. Me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que correspondí, luego a Hagen y luego a Hyoga, pude ver que Merak beta enrojeció de ira, pero adornó su rostro con una sonrisa dulce en cuanto Flare tomó su mano.

\- Él me da miedo, Aimée.

\- No seas pendejo, Hyoga. Un tipo tan inmaduro no debería preocuparte, es él el que va a morir de un infarto si no se relaja, además, tenemos cosas más serias que hacer aquí, así que ignóralo.

Hyoga puso sus ojos en blanco y dejó caer los hombros, resignado, antes de levantarse y seguir el paso junto a mí. El invierno había menguado y ya empezaban a asomarse algunos pastizales como preámbulo a la primavera, el cielo no estaba tan gris y oscuro como la última vez, y hasta había uno que otro pájaro cantando de tanto en tanto. Hasta la entrada la Valhalla estaba desprovista de las gruesas capas de nieve que hacían tan peligrosas las escaleras de ascenso.

Los guardias nos abrían paso, sus miradas curiosas nos seguían hasta que doblábamos alguna esquina. Miré a Hyoga antes de hablar lo más bajo que pude.

\- Aquí hay algo raro.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Siempre curiosean cada que entramos.

\- Sí, pero la sensación es diferente. Algo hay en el Valhalla.

Y no estaba equivocada, para mi infinita, y debo admitir, agradable sorpresa, Sorrento estaba en el salón principal frente a Hilda, de rodillas, entregando algún mensaje de parte de Poseidón. Siegfried lo miraba con dureza y cautela, pero no a los niveles de Hagen, al menos el dios guerrero de Alpha Dube no perdía los modales frente al hombre que había ocasionado su muerte.

\- Comprendo, señora Hilda, así se lo haré saber al Emperador.- dijo, con esa voz dulce y pausada que tenía. Sorrento era aterrador por esa misma razón, sus maneras elegantes, su voz plácida y su gran talento para la música representaban muy bien a su estrella guardiana, pues todo eso escondía perfectamente la letalidad de sus técnicas y la sangre fría que podía llegar a tener cuando luchaba, según relataban Siegfried, Shun y hasta el mismo Isaak.

\- Te lo agradezco, Sorrento. Sé que estamos en una situación complicada, y queremos confiar, pero necesitamos muestras concretas de Poseidón para ello- alzó su mirada hacia la puerta y una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Sorrento giró un poco la cabeza y también sonrió de buen agrado. - ¡Llegan en el momento perfecto, Hyoga, Aimée!

Nos acercamos hasta estar a la altura de Sorrento, nos saludamos brevemente con la mirada y luego escuchamos el resumen que Hilda nos hizo acerca de las noticias que traía Sorrento. Básicamente, respondía a las preguntas acerca de Delfos pero vagamente; el mensaje principal era el de la voluntad de reiniciar de nuevo las negociaciones, ya que los avances con el Santuario iban viento en popa, por lo que los tres santuarios podían de nuevo regresar a un espacio de negociación ya que todos tenían en común el sentimiento de amenaza que representaba Apolo y su Pitia, aún cuando Poseidón había enviado a su sacerdotisa al oráculo en busca de información para el restablecimiento total de reino marino.

\- Señora Hilda- interrumpió Hagen. De inmediato pude ver como Siegfried le enviaba una mirada amonestadora y Sorrento entrecerró los ojos. - Aún así, pienso que es muy extraño que Atlantis tenga tratos con Delfos al tiempo que lo considera una amenaza.

Hilda abrió la boca para responder, pero un muy aterrador y calmado Sorrento se le adelantó.

\- Hay asuntos, Merak Beta, que el Emperador ha exigido a Apolo como compensación por sus viles chantajes, obligándole a actuar de la manera que lo hizo. - hizo una muy conveniente pausa, esperando que Hagen procesara sus palabras y continuó, esta vez, mirando a Hilda. - Entiendo su desconfianza y recelo, pero esto también nos ha afectado a nosotros y es por esto que el Emperador está buscando retomar los lazos que teníamos antes, todo queda en su voluntad, señora Hilda.

Hilda asintió, dando por concluído el asunto. Hagen tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, y luego de una corta bienvenida, se levantó del sitial y salió del salón, seguida de Siegfried, Flare y Hagen. Hyoga tomó un poco de distancia, peor una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada, Sorrento dejó su tono formal y se volvió más familiar.

\- No sabes el gusto que me da verte, Aimée.- dijo, con alegría en la voz, me sentí halagada. - Julián también te extraña, debo decir.

Solté una risita, sabía que lo que Julián extrañaba más que a mi presencia, eran las oportunidades de fastidiar a Isaak dandole celos, nunca había entendido porqué había tomado él ese hobbie, pero a veces era divertido, otras, no tanto.

\- No esperaba encontrarte por aquí, Sorrento.

\- A mí no, por supuesto.- dijo con un tono pícaro, lo golpeé en el brazo, haciendo que él soltara una sonora carcajada.

\- Rayos, todavía es un tema sensible para los dos, juntense de nuevo, les haría provecho. - se quejó.- De todos modos, espero no tener que considerarte una enemiga nunca más, ¿sabes?

Asentí, la verdad, Sorrento era una de las pocas personas con las que podía disfrutar de una conversación de horas sin aburrirme, no sólo por lo culto que era, sino por su ácido y oscuro sentido del humor. Hyoga tomó un poco más de confianza y se nos unió a la conversación, la cual revoloteaba entre los desastres de los Apellai y el tiempo que había pasado de romperse la tregua.

\- Sorrento... de manera extraoficial, ¿no sabes por qué Apolo nos está atacando?

El general de Siren negó con pesar.

\- Me gustaría saber, así sabría cómo comandar mejor a mis hombres. Para mí, esto no tiene pinta de ser bueno, y presiento que vienen cosas peores, Poseidón no confía en Apolo, espero que Atenea tampoco.

Hice una cara de molestia, era obvio que ese no era el caso. HYoga palideció ySorrento agachó la mirada apenados.

\- Rayos.. lo siento, Aimée. Sé que has perdido a una gran amiga, en parte, por culpa nuestra. Isaak me lo explicó todo.

\- ¿Lo hizo?- preguntó Hyoga con asombro, Sorrento sonrió.

\- No sin cierta reserva, pero lo hizo. Yo se lo pedí, y lo lamento, Aimée, aunque yo no haya movido un dedo para que eso sucediera.

Apoyé mi mano en el antebrazo de Sorrento para que dejara su cadena de culpas, tenía razón, él no era responsable directo de lo que había pasado con Marah. Sólo servía al sujeto que sí lo había hecho, y consideraba que para mí iba a ser problemático alejar la figura de Julián del hecho en un buen tiempo, sólo esperaba no ser enviada a Atlantis pronto.

\- Descuida. Primero Asgard, ya veremos qué pasa en Atlantis.

\- Oh, vamos, ¿tan horrible sería?- preguntó, incrédulo. Hyoga me miró con insistencia, él también quería saber mi respuesta, y algo exasperada me revolví el cabello, despeinando la parte superior de mi trenza.

\- Algo, no lo sé. Primero está Marah, y luego Isaak, sería demasiado para enfrentar al mismo tiempo.

Sorento sonrió.

\- Si algo sé de tí, es que eres más ruda de lo que aparentas, estarás bien. Aunque te comprendo, yo tampoco me siento muy cómodo en presencia de Siegfried, es lo que pasa cuando te dan una segunda oportunidad de vivir, supongo.

Hyoga asintió. Con una reverencia, Sorrento se despidió de nosotros, parecía con prisa por volver, así que deseándole buena suerte, Hyoga y yo decidimos calentarnos un poco con las llamas azules antes de salir en busca de nuestros cuartos asignados y algo de comer.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Poseidón estaba furioso y sus Generales no sabían qué decir para aplacar su ira, María menos. Estaba en un rincón, con la mirada gacha, podría decirse que apunto de echarse a llorar mientras su Señor hablaba en griego antiguo y conjuraba a la Estigia para que Apolo cumpliera su promesa, pero era invierno y sólo hasta que la primavera llegara, el dios sol no iba a aparecerse de nuevo en su Santuario.

Cada vez que el rostro amable de Julián se transfiguraba en uno de ira ciega, rogaba a los dioses porque le dieran el don de la adivinación, la clarividencia, alguna cosa que le permitiera sentirse más útil para su Rey. Comprendía el origen de su ira, se sentía solo en un gran reino en donde todos y todo le resultaba desconocido, hasta el fervor de sus súbditos. Deseaba compañía, el regreso de la era del mito en donde millones lo adoraban abiertamente y sus templos se alzaban en los acantilados con elegancia, cubiertos de fino mármol, oricalco y oro por todas partes. Los relieves y los frescos que contaban sus hazañas adornaban los frontis de varias casas en todo el Ática, y sus disputas con Atenea eran sólo un pasatiempo, sin la intervención de dioses extranjeros a los que no terminaba de aceptar. Sólo Anfitrite se antojaba como la salvación para la soledad y confusión del Emperador, y ninguno de sus súbditos, excepto ella, podía comprender ese sentir, tal vez el joven Solo, pero los constantes arrebatos de Poseidón lo estaban enfermando, su salud se deterioraba con mayor frecuencia, y en su familia ya comenzaban a sospechar que algo no andaba bien con el joven heredero.

Sus ojos se cruzaron por un instante con los de Krishna, ámbar como el sol brillante de la tarde. Dio un respingo, de repente, sintió la mirada dura y milenaria de Sibila sobre ella. Había decidido no aceptar la negativa de la Pitia para adivinar lo que ella requería, por lo que irrumpió en sus aposentos cuando todavía algunos de los peregrinos salían del enorme templo. Se escabulló por diversos pasadizos escondiendo su cosmo, hasta que encontró la puerta dorada por la que Teoxena, la más vieja de las musas, salía con una bandeja llena de aceites y una palangana de agua.

Irrumpió en la habitación y aguardó alguna reacción de Sibila, pero ella sólo la observó de medio lado mientras se ponía de nuevo el velo verde que cubría el frondoso y largo cabello blanco, sin cubrirse el rostro por completo, sus ojos serpentinos, como el resto de su cara, quedaban a la vista. Por alguna razón, María decidió que lo más prudente era permanecer junto a la puerta. Antes de salir de su tienda, burlando la vigilancia de Bian, se había despojado de sus perlas y conchas marinas, de modo que nada de lo que llevara puesto la delatara.

Una lámpara de aceite junto a ella se extinguió sin previo aviso, lo que obligó a Maria a moverse de la puerta. Cuando volvió la mirada a Sibila, ésta la observaba desde un pedestal con insistencia, esperando su siguiente movimiento, cautelosa y calculadora tras largos años de repetir la misma vida en cuerpos diferentes.

\- Mi señora...- se aventuró a decir con voz temblorosa. - vengo a pediros que vayas al Adyton y respondas las preguntas que mi señor, el rey de los mares, te envía.

Sibila no respondió, pero sus ojos se estrecharon en una mirada casi de odio, aunque su semblante permaneciera igual, y su posición fuera hierática. Parada sobre la pequeña escalinata de mármol, el semblante inexpresivo y los labios curveados en una leve, levísima sonrisa burlona que Maria no podía soportar, sin embargo, hizo su mayor esfuerzo, su deber con Poseidón estaba primero que su orgullo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que bajaré a ese lugar horrendo sólo porque me lo pides?- Su voz atemporal resonó por toda la estancia, María dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta, aunque sabía muy bien que si Sibila no le permitía salir, no podría hacerlo. El cosmo de la Pitia era enorme, aún cuando reposaba se sentía pesado y poderoso.

\- No te lo pido yo, mi señora, lo pide mi rey.

Sibila dejó escapar una risilla sardónica y su cosmo dorado se elevó, su cara inexpresiva había adquirido cierto matiz de desagrado. Bajó las pocas escaleras y se acercó hasta María con pasos lentos, calculados y sigilosos, rodeándola. Casi podía sentirse como el ratón indefenso que, en busca de su comida, es atacado sin previo aviso por una enorme serpiente. Encendió su cosmo también y buscó la mirada de la Pitia.

\- Te atreves a invadir mi privacidad y a ensuciar mi recinto con tu vulgar cosmoenergía. - sentenció Sibila. - Poseidón jamás ha escuchado mis consejos, ¿qué hará que eso pase ahora? Él pudo ayudarme cuando se lo pedí, siglos atrás, e ignoró mis llamados, si desea escuchar su oráculo, lo hará cuando yo lo determine, no antes.

María enrojeció de ira, y en un impulso, del que luego se arrepentiría, alzó su mano contra Sibila cargada de su cosmo, tomándola de la mano.

\- Mi señor, sólo te pide una única cosa, y tú, creyéndote al nivel de los dioses, te atreves a desafiarlo. Su ira caerá sobre tí, y la desgracia te acompañará siempre si no lo complaces.

Sibila soltó su mano con brusquedad, y como una serpiente, tomó con su marmórea mano el cuello de María, acercó su rostro hacia el de ella para mirarla lo suficiente, sin pestañear, ejerciendo presión en su cuello.

\- Te atreves a alzar la voz y darme comandos como si de una gran señora se tratara, no eres más que un vil instrumento de los dioses, un despojo insignificante que para ellos no significa nada, más que una diversión temporal. - María apretó las muñecas de Sibila, tratando de que ésta la soltara, pero su agarre en su cuello era tan fuerte, que comenzaba desfallecer. - Largo de aquí, Delfos no te recibe con agrado, insolente mortal.

Y como si nada hubiese pasado, la soltó y volvió con pasos lentos hasta el pedestal de mármol en el que se encontraba minutos antes. María cayó al suelo con un estruendo sordo, sólo el peso de su cuerpo y un deseo incontenible de toser y buscar aire se apoderaron de ella mientras trataba de ponerse en pie y salir corriendo de ese lugar antes de que Sibila decidiera matarla. Lo había arruinado, había fallado a su señor en la misión más importante. Se escabulló lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de contener la tos para que los Apellai no la apresaran hasta que estuvo en el campamento de los peregrinos, allí, todavía junto al templo, había tenido otro encuentro desafortunado, que no pudo recordar porque Sorrento la sacudió por los hombros hasta que entró en razón. Suspiró hondo, estaba en Atlantis, a salvo.

María se sorprendió al verlo, había regresado muy rápido de Asgard. Isaak había regresado junto a Irina el día anterior, ninguno decidió quedarse en tierras ajenas a reino submarino, y agradeció que así fuera; Sorrento tenía la habilidad suficiente para calmar la ira de Poseidón, había asumido el bienestar de Julián como su misión de vida también, así que siempre se apresuraba y arriesgaba a hablar con el Emperador en sus peores momentos.

\- ¿Qué pasó en Delfos?- pidió saber Siren. María miró a Poseidón, quien ya había abandonado el cuerpo de Julián, y quién yacía desmayado sobre el trono asistido por los demás Generales y Tethys. Vio con horror como Isaak lo alzaba en brazos junto a Krishna, rumbo a sus aposentos, y através de los pasadizos usados únicamente por las vestales o por el mismo Poseidón. Entró en pánico y comenzó a sollozar, mostrándose débil por primera vez.

Sorrento la llevó a un lugar apartado y lejos de los oídos curiosos de las vestales, en uno de los inmensos jardines de agua del Templo Principal. María le relató todo lo que vivió allí, desde la dificultad de llegar, las evasivas de la Pitia y su decisión de forzar un oráculo de parte de ella, resultando en su veto del lugar sagrado de Apolo. Sorrento tuvo que contener su ira en muchas ocasiones, no sólo por las acciones precipitadas de María, que tendrían consecuencias funestas para Julián si Anfitrite no aparecía pronto, sino también por las tretas del dios sol. Quiso darse contra las paredes, algo tenía que hacer con María, y algo tendría que ocurrírsele para contrarrestar los ataques de Apolo y buscar la manera de obtener el jodido oráculo pronto. Recordó la spalabras de Aimée, aunque ella confiaba en ellos, trataba el tema con recelo, ni hablar de Hilda... había sido una hazaña completa el que lo hubiera recibido a él en lugar de Isaak.

\- ¿Qué opciones tenemos?- preguntó cuando María se hubo calmado y ya no sollozaba tanto, sólo hipaba de vez en vez.

\- Envié a Bian a Cabo Sunión a buscar pistas en el antiguo templo, aunque pienso que alguien debe ir a Naxos, allí donde el Emperador vio a la reina por primera vez.

\- ¿Qué garantía hay de que encontraremos algo allí? No estoy dispuesto a poner en riesgo a mis hombres en vano, María, los Apellai...

\- Lo sé, Sorrento pero no tenemos opción.

Sorrento resopló, muy molesto. Estaban contra el reloj, y esta vez, tenían que actuar como Marinas con experiencia, y no como los jovencitos que recibieron a los Santos de Atenea años atrás. Sus bríos y orgullo hicieron que el reino colapsara, y esta vez ninguno se lo iba a permitir. Sin recipiente, Poseidón no podría ejecutar su voluntad, tendrían que hacérselo entender al Rey de los Mares cuando regresara, confiando que no lo hiciera por completo y en medio de un ataque de ira.

María se despidió de Siren, y éste de inmediato atravesó los estrechos y largos pasillos secretos hasta llegar a la cámara de Poseidón. Allí, Krishna, Isaak y Tethys estaban postrados frente a la gran cama en la que un afiebrado Julián se quejaba en susurros. Isaak trataba de controlar la fiebre, mientras que Tethys le aplicaba aceites aromáticos de eucalipto y menta para descongestionar las vías respiratorias. A Sorrento ese panorama se le antojó desconsolante, se sentó cerca de la puerta, sacó su flauta y comenzó a entonar la melodía favorita de Julián, _La Mar_ de Claude Debussy, lo que pareció ejercer un efecto relajante en el joven heredero, pues su respiración comenzó a normalizarse lentamente, hasta que Isaak pudo controlar la fiebre varios y largos minutos después.

\- Tenemos que encontrar a la reina pronto, Sorrento...- tanteó Tethys.

\- Lo sé, espero noticias de Bian. María lo ha enviado a uno de los antiguos templos, esperando encontrar las respuestas que el oráculo no quiso darle. Pero vamos a tener que aplacar a Poseidón de alguna otra manera mientras eso sucede, Tethys, -dijo, mirándola fijamente.- ¿qué debemos hacer?

Tethys miró a Julián y luego, dudando miró a cada uno de los Generales que estaban ahí presentes, todos esperando que ella, descendiente de criaturas mitológicas, pudiera darles una respuesta concreta.

\- Un sacrificio.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los tres Generales al tiempo.

\- En la antigüedad a Poseidón se le aplacaba haciendo sacrificios a su nombre, podríamos hacerlo ofreciéndole nuestra obediencia y diligencia para encontrar a su reina, y pedirle que tenga más cuidado con Julián o va a matarlo- esto último lo dijo mirando al joven con preocupación. Al parecer, ya estaba estable y cuando despertara estaría bien, pero todos coincidían y reiteraban que no sería el caso por mucho más tiempo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En su mansión, Julián tuvo que disimular su malestar lo mejor que pudo. La fiebre lo agotaba durante las noches y en las mañanas, aún sintiéndose muy mal, despertaba a atender sus asuntos empresariales como de costumbre. No obstante, lo hacía bajo la atenta mirada de Tethys, quien empeñada en proteger a su señor de lo que fuera, se las llevaba bastante mal con su madrastra, a quien sólo le permitía la entrada cuando Julián mostraba un mejor semblante.

Julián dejó caer la cabeza pesadamente sobre la pila de papeles que tenía por firmar en su despacho, con aburrimiento y cansancio. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse de frente con el retrato de su padre, imponente y de mirada dura, que parecía mirarlo de vuelta, atormentándolo a veces con la enorme responsabilidad que había puesto sobre sus hombros, no por el negocio familiar, sino por las constantes peleas de su familia, en las que siempre terminaba envuelto tuviera o no que ver en el asunto. Si por su voluntad fuera, hubiese tirado todo y huído a Atlantis para siempre, pero el honor y firme creencia de que estaba en posición de ayudar a mejorar el mundo en algo con los medios que poseía, se lo impedían cada que la nostalgia lo invadía en las puertas del mundo marino, eso lo había aprendido de Sorrento, a quién consideraba un amigo cercano, más que uno de los elegidos para protegerlo como la encarnación de Poseidón.

Volteó la vista hacia la ventana que tenía cerca, el mar se veía tranquilo y sereno, y lo llamaba a gritos para sumergirse en sus cálidas y saladas aguas. Quiso ponerse en pie, pero las fuerzas lo abandonaron, así que optó por recostar la cabeza y relajar la espalda en su silla. No quería poner en sobre aviso a Tethys, la sirena había tenido unos días terribles con su madrastra. Circe no era una persona agradable, si alguien frente a ella no podía demostrar una alta alcurnia, ella los trataba como nada menos que basura. Julián sonrió, si tan solo esa frívola mujer supiera que clase de jerarquía respaldaba a la sirena, qué poderes tenía y a quién servía, dejaría de ser tan detestable; pero ni ella, ni nadie podría entender jamás la doble vida que llevaba Julián, como dueño de mundo marino en el comercio, y como Emperador de los mares en el muy real y tangible mundo mitológico que muchos creían enterrado y destinado a los libros de historia sólo por cultura general.

No entendía cómo Poseidón había elegido a su familia, si alguien más tuvo que soportar la carga de una vida fragmentada como la suya. A veces se sentía muy solo, tal vez su nombre lo condenaba a ese estado en vida, tal vez no. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por las presencia de tethys junto a él, que chasqueaba los dedos frente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¡Julián!- llamó preocupada, Julián espabiló y se apresuró a asentir y prestarle atención.

\- Lo siento, Tethys... estaba pensando qué voy a hacer con mi vida- Y sonrió con timidez, en el fondo sabía que buena parte de la misma estaba condicionada por los deseos de Poseidón, y que nada podría él hacer para contrariarlos.

\- Pues aterriza, porque esto es serio. Sorrento cree que no servirá de nada, pero es necesario hacer un sacrificio a Poseidón para garantizar que estará tranquilo, de lo contrario podría matarte. - Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y bajar la voz. Sus mejillas se habían sonrosado con el esfuerzo que implicaba para ella levantar la voz. - Y que seas tú quién lo haga, para los dioses las vidas de ustedes los humanos y de nosotros, las criaturas mitológicas, son sólo un capricho de que puede deshacerse sin problema, para ellos la duración de nuestras vidas es sólo un pestañeo.

Julián juntó ambas manos por la punta de los dedos, Tethys tenía razón en buena parte, pero se le antojaba una medida exagerada y desesperada, los tiempos eran distintos y así se los hizo saber. Tethys gruñó de frustración.

\- Tú vives en una época diferente, pero para él las costumbres y la manera de tratarlo deben ser las mismas que se usaban en la era de mito, a menos que quieras ofenderlo. Esos Santos de Atenea tuvieron suerte de que su alma no estuviera libre por completo en ese entonces.

\- Está bien, supongamos que tienes razón.- concilió Julián. - ¿Este sacrificio tendría sangre y tripas de cordero por montones?

\- Eso es lo que te preocupa.

\- Sí, y no. Me... asquea. - Tethys puso los ojos en blanco.- Entiéndeme, o es que haya tenido demasiadas ocasiones para ensuciarme las manos durante mi vida, para mí la sola idea es aterradora.

Tethys se acercó hasta la mesa y se sentó en la orilla, muy cerca de Julián. Acercó su rostro, adornado con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica. El olor a azafrán inundó la naríz de Julián, mareándolo por unos segundos.

\- No, este sacrificio no requiere sangre, pero si la vida de un ser especial para el Emperador.

\- No me digas que ésta vez vas a matarte en serio...

La sirena sonrió.

\- No.- Se bajó del enorme escritorio de roble y se sentó justo debajo del cuadro del padre de Julián, en un _chaise long_ blanco que contrastaba con las paredes beige de la oficina. Tomó de la cómoda una escultura pequeña, un musculoso y bien esculpido corcel galopante, y luego miró a Julián.

\- No me digas que...

\- Sí, al Emperador se le ofrece un corcel, el mejor de su clase y se lo lleva a que sea arrastrado por el mar.

\- Pero...

\- Julián... comprendo que esto te sea extraño, pero haces parte de éste mundo también. Los rituales en la antigüedad eran lo único inviolable por cualquier ciudadano, y pasa que en tí vive el alma del dios más temperamental del Olimpo, a él o lo complaces o lo disgustas, no hay términos medios.

\- Muy bien, ¿Y de dónde planeas tú que saque un caballo?

Tethys se puso de pie y volvió a acercarse a la mesa de roble, molesta. Apoyó ambas manos sobre el borde, y volvió a buscar la mirada de Julián, que ésta vez no se atrevió a mirarla de frente.

\- Eres el sujeto más rico del mundo, ¿y me preguntas eso a mí?

Julián miró por encima del hombro de Tethys el cuadro de su padre, la mirada dura e inexpresiva del hombre que le inspirara a ser lo que ahora era. Él le había regalado, antes de morir, un potrillo andaluz, negro por completo, de pelaje brillante y una crin abundante. Cuando su padre murió, se refugió en la equitación durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Tethys se presentó ante él el día de su cumpleaños número dieciséis para darle la gran noticia, la que iba a cambiar y marcar su vida desde entonces. Ladeó la cabeza, Poseidón no iba a aceptar de él nada menos que lo mejor, no había manera de engañarlo, el corazón se le arrugó y contrajo el rostro con dolor, luego levantó la mirada, enfrentando la de Tethys.

\- Es un caballo que ahora es viejo.

\- Tonterías, es el mejor, y el más querido Julián. No me gusta ser la portadora de malas noticias, y odio decepcionarte pero es ese o no es nada.

Julián agachó la cabeza molesto, apretó los puños sobre la mesa y se contuvo: tenía ganas de mandar todo al diablo y tener una vida normal, una en la que no se le arrebatara, una a una, las cosas que más amaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ocultos entre los turistas, Bian y Drake esperaban pacientes a que el sol se pusiera y las largas filas de curiosos y entusiastas de la mitología desaparecieran. Su estatura, el brillo de sus ojos y las ropas de safari estricta y deliberadamente escogidas, les hacían pasar por el típico turista norteamericano que se pasaba la mitad de tiempo tomando fotografía, y la otra comparando el sitio que visitara con las maravillas y glorias de su maravilloso país.

\- Déjamelo a mí, Bian, tu acento te delata.- El General de Hipocampo bufó ante la divertida mirada de su subalterno. El joven se acercó a la guía, una morena de ojos verdes y cabello muy frondoso, que ni corta ni perezosa les mostró varias de las firmas que estaban talladas en las antiguas columnas de lo que quedaba del templo de Poseidón en Cabo Sunión, entre ellas, la de Lord Byron, el famoso poéta británico.

Allí, simulando tomar varias fotografías, Bian usó el zoom y el enfoque de la cámara que tenían para buscar, con sigilo y sin sospechas, la entrada secreta al templo real, protegido bajo tierra siglos antes de su reconstrucción y posterior caída en desgracia. En el suelo, les había explicado María, encontrarían una breve inscripción que recitaba la antigua gloria del dios de los mares, y junto a ella, finamente camuflada. otra inscripción en forma de mapa que los llevaría hasta la entrada real, cerca del mar, en la parte inferior del acantilado. Bian había seguido el consejo de la sacerdotisa y usar su escama, o al menos el guantelete derecho, para que ésta le indicara con certeza el camino que debía seguir.

Según el mito, en este templo Poseidón había forjado con su propia mano, cada una de las Escamas que portaban los generales, constituyéndose en su orgullo. Y las Escamas sentían también un profundo respeto y admiración por su señor y creador. Drake había regresado junto a él, deshaciéndose de la guía por fin.

\- Me debes una, Hipocampo.

\- Vamos, casi te he hecho un favor, Drake.- Bian estaba agachado, casi en cuclillas buscando la dichosa inscripción sobre el suelo. Su Escama no estaba cooperando, y comenzaba a desesperarle el ruido que hacían los turistas, le impedían concentrarse. Rodeó la estructura un par de veces con Drake siguiéndolo muy de cerca y vigilando que ninguno de los guías que venían con ellos repararan mucho en su presencia.

Bian soltó la cámara, impaciente. Tenía el largo cabello atado en una coleta pues el calor era insoportable, más llevando una camiseta de manga larga para cubrir el guantelete que llevaba puesto. Drake tomó su turno, pero contrario a Bian, en verdad se dedicó a tomar un par de fotografías, sólo por distraerse. Bian lo seguía de cerca esta vez, el grupo de turistas comenzaba a dispersarse, así que se escondieron entre las ruinas con agilidad y esperaron hasta estar completamente solo y pisar las antiguas rocas para hacer una mejor búsqueda.

Drake lo sintió junto a Bian, en el momento en el que éste puso un pie sobre la crepidoma, su cosmo y el de Hipocampo empezaron a resonar con la estructura que soltaba varios brillos y luces, como si le estuvieran guiando a través de las columnas en pie. Cerca del acantalido, y en un lugar donde ningún turista tenía permitido el acceso, estaba la inscripción: "_Ruge la tierra cuando el Emperador se levanta, y las olas se agitan como su fiera majestad_".

Junto a ella, con una estela de cosmo, se encontraba una grabado similar al tridente del Emperador. Hipocampo vibraba con mayor fuerza, mientras que su voz cósmica casi ordenaba en éxtasis a Bian que apoyara su mano sobre el suelo. Cuando lo hizo, una luz cegadora los envolvió y la humedad del mar los arrastró hasta una cueva. El rumor de las olas hacía eco por todo el lugar, Drake no se movía de su posición, de pie, delante de Bian. Este último se levantó como pudo y quedó atónito también, frente a ellos, una entrada similar a la de Atlantis, adornada en oricalco, corales y oro, les daba la bienvenida al primer hogar de Poseidón.

El primer paso para tratar de cumplir su misión estaba concretado.


	42. Turning point

11

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no es mío y me duele, todo el crédito a Masami Kurumada. Aimée y Eva les agradecen seguir su historias :D

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 42: Turning point**

Para Julián fue casi una hazaña sacar su caballo andaluz sin despertar sospechas de sus empleados, muchos de ellos pagados por la misma Circe para vigilarlo en todas sus actividades y reportárselas al final del día. Sin embargo, Julián tenía la lealtad de la mayoría de sus empleados, así que se las ingenió para escabullirse en el establo y tomar al corcel que casi dormía plácido en su colchón de paja y heno de la mejor calidad. La determinación brillaba en el semblante de Julián, dispuesto a cumplir su divina misión aunque estuviera destruyendo, así lo sentía, una parte de su alma y de su infancia en el proceso.

Se acercó al estante y tomó una de las riendas, además de un cepillo. Se acercó con tranquilidad al caballo, que lo miró con curiosidad y se levantó raudo a recibir a su amo. Se dejó poner las riendas, y luego Julián cepilló su lomo por largo rato, apretando la cabeza contra el cuello del animal, dejando que las lágrimas que llevaba días conteniendo, salieran y limpiaran la culpa que sentía. El establo sólo tenía tres celdas, en las otras dos reposaban los caballos de su hermanita y el de su madrastra, dos finos especímenes árabes que habían sido traídos a Grecia en un encargo especial, días antes de que muriera el señor Solo.

Julián miró hacia la puerta con desconsuelo, tomó aire y tomó el animal de las riendas, lo montó a pelo y salió hacia las playas cercanas, evitando deliberadamente Cabo Sounión. Finalmente, se recostó en el lomo de animal y susurró unas palabras de despedida, luego se encaminó hasta el cabo. Tethys lo esperaba paciente, sabiendo que sacrificar el corcel no iba a ser una tarea sencilla para Julián, llevaba puesto un himatión ceremonial similar al de María, pero éste no era azul sino blanco, sobre un quitón blanco también. Frente a ella había una pequeña pira, junto a la que había recogida un poco de agua de mar, el fuego ardía a pesar del viento.

\- ¿Listo? - Preguntó con seriedad Tethys, Julián se encogió de hombros, miró al caballo y luego asintió.

\- Supongo que sí, ¿qué debo hacer ahora?

\- Observar por unos minutos, ya te indicaré qué debes hacer.

\- De acuerdo.

Tethys se acercó a la orilla del mar, las olas mojaron su vestido, pero ella continuó su camino hasta que el agua estuvo a la altura de su cintura. En sus manos llevaba el tridente de Poseidón, recitó unas palabras en un griego muy antiguo que Julián no pudo comprender, su figura parecía intercalarse entre su aspecto real de sirena y su forma humana mientras pronunciaba las palabras. Sedio la vuelta y se acercó a Julián, le entregó el tridente y luego vertió el agua de mar sobre éste que emitió un brillo tenue. Se acercó al fuego e hizo un corte en su muñeca, y luego acarició al animal con la otra mano.

\- Ahora Julián, debes entrar al agua con el corcel, aunque este oponga resistencia. - Julián tragó saliva, la idea de medirse en fuerza con un animal no tenía comparación. En ese momento, el tridente de Poseidón comenzó a brillar y el cosmo de Poseidón le llenó de valor y fuerza, miró al caballo por última vez, parecía tranquilo.

\- Poseidón, hago este sacrificio a tu gloria y poderes divinos, rogándote que me permitas servir como tú encarnación con el mismo vigor y lealtad de siempre. Pido con humildad que no sometas a mi cuerpo a tu ira, cuya manifestación no soporta, pues deseo llevar a buen término lo que deseas para la reconstrucción y nueva gloria de Atlantis. Te entrego el mejor de mis corceles, el más amado y con el que espero te sientas complacido.

Acto seguido, empezó a caminar mar adentro, al principio el corcel lo siguió de buena gana, pero a medida que sus patas dejaban de sentir el suelo firme, trató de encabritarse sin éxito. El cosmo de Poseidón en Julián le obligó a seguirlo hasta que se hundió por completo, llevándose a Julián con su peso, hasta que éste soltó la rienda y nadó a la superficie otra vez. Tethys lo esperaba cerca de la orilla, tomó su mano cuando éste estuvo cerca y lo tomó de la mano para salir del agua.

\- ¿Y ahora?- Preguntó Julián, tratando de controlar la voz quebrada que tenía.

\- Esperar, Poseidón te hará saber si ha quedado complacido, aunque fuiste demasiado honesto...- dijo Tehys con algo de nerviosismo. Julián no apartó la vista del agua por varios minutos, el tridente comenzó a brillar de nuevo al cabo de varios minutos, al igual que el sitio en el que se había hundido el caballo. Tethys soltó un gritito de felicidad que contagió a Julián, y juntos se encaminaron hacia la mansión Solo. Al día siguiente tendría que tener una explicación para la ausencia de su caballo, sólo esperaba que Poseidón no intentara más tratar de matarlo en sus ataques de ira de ahora en adelante.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían pasado varios días desde que habías entrado al campamento de Amílcar y el entrenamiento de sus pupilos era algo similar a lo que yo había tenido que realizar con Aioros, persecuciones incansables cuyo objetivo era detectar al enemigo mediante el cosmo y aventajarles en velocidad. A simple vista, eran pruebas sencillas, pero ellos debían esquivar su saber encontrar el lugar desde el que los atacaríamos Shura o yo. A mí siempre me encontraban, cosa que me frustraba muchas veces, y que les hacía soltar risitas despectivas a ellos.

Una noche, en nuestro campamento privado, le planté el tema a Shura.

\- Tengo los nervios de punta con esos tipos, amor...- dije, haciendo el puchero más grande de la historia, mismo que casi hace que el gran santo de capricornio se atragantara con su cena, pues me le había acercado peligrosamente, y _por casualidad_, mi manga se había resbalado por mi hombro.

Shura soltó una risita mientras tomaba la tela escurridiza de mi manga y volvía a poner en su lugar.

\- Qué sucio juegas, joder...- su tono era divertido, pero cerró la distancia entre nosotros y se sentó frente a mí, como siempre hacía cada vez que tenía su atención completa y quería escuchame. - ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Me revolví incómoda, parte de mis inseguridades en los entrenamientos con los aprendices, era que la mayoría de ellos se comportaban y me miraban de la misma manera que lo hacía Denes, lo que me sacaba bastante de concentración, aunque yo luchara por ignorarlos y supiera que si algo salía mal, Shura podría circuncidarlos en un pestañeo.

\- No me siento cómoda a su alrededor, me molesta y asusta la lascivia con la que me miran. - Shura asintió, muy serio. Justo cuando pensaba que su reacción sería quitarle importancia a mis miedos con alguna broma o un comentario sarcástico. - Me recuerdan a Denes...- bajé el rostro, algo apenada con él.

No vi qué gesto hizo Shura, sólo recuerdo que las manos me sudaban y estaba muy frías y que una sensación de molestia estaba alojada en mi garganta. Él, para mi sorpresa, se movió más cerca y me abrazó mientras me revolvía el cabello.

\- ¡Hey! - Protesté, haciendo que él soltara una sonora carcajada.

\- ¡Lo siento! No quería arruinar tu peinado de salón...

\- Serás gilipollas- respondí, destortillada de risa, y tirándole un trapo que, convenientemente, estaba en el suelo junto a mis pies.

\- No puedes negar que por lo menos he logrado quitarte esa cara de tragedia que tenías.- Respondió Shura con algo de suficiencia mientras se quitaba las botas y la camisa, se recostaba en la cama improvisada que teníamos y palmeaba el colchón para que me le uniera. Me subí del otro lado de la cama y me senté en loto, esperando que él hablara.

\- Para serte sincero, esperaba esto mucho antes, lo que me indica que, de alguna manera, has logrado sobreponer tu deber a tus temores, al menos por un tiempo. - Dijo, tomándome la mano entre las suyas y sentándose en loto frente a mí.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Pero...

\- Pero no es suficiente, Eva. Sagitta lleva días irradiando tus emociones...

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

\- Porque creí que prestarías atención cuando Amílcar te lo dijo, y no lo hiciste. - Me revolví en mi lugar, algo apenada. Cuando el viejo maestro de Shura me había mencionado la incomodidad de Sagitta por mis estados de ánimo, lo había tomado como un sermón de momento, consecuencia de los días en el bosque. - ¿Qué tan a menudo hablas con Sagitta?

\- No mucho, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con mis temores?

Shura negó con la cabeza, como decepcionado y me soltó las manos. Luego, volvió la mirada a Sagitta, guardada en su caja de Pandora junto a Capricornio. Encendió su cosmo y ambas armaduras resonaron, pero Sagitta sacudió su caja con violencia antes de volver a la quietud.

\- Eso tiene que ver,- dijo, sin quitarle la mirada a Sagitta. - Ustedes son un equipo, si una de las dos está mal, no van a funcionar, ¿recuerdas al principio como luchaste con Sagitta porque no soportaba ver a Saga o acercarse al Templo del Patriarca?

Asentí. Esos tiempos habían sido duros, atravesar Géminis era toda una tortura, y entrenar con Aioros se volvía una lucha con Sagitta, que siempre quería huir avergonzada de mí maestro.

\- No le estás dando la oportunidad a tu armadura de ayudarte, y se está frustrando.

Me tomé un mechón de cabello y jugué con él, tratando de no cruzar miradas con Shura. Realmente no quería tener esta conversación, pero lo necesitaba o terminaría por enloquecerme. Miré de reojo a Sagitta, su voz andrógina me susurraba que estaría bien, que no temiera abrir mi corazón. Miré por breves segundos a Shura, él conocía buena parte de mi historia y temores con Denes, pero siempre que llegábamos al tema, me tensaba como un alambre. No me había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que tuve que tomar una bocanada de aire.

\- Me da miedo, Shura... no sé cómo explicarlo. Si somos racionales, no tengo motivos para hacerlo, lo sé; pero no puedo evitar sentir escalofrío y comenzar a hiperventilar cuando alguien se comporta de manera lasciva hacia mi, me aterra, y todas esas imágenes vuelven a mi cabeza...- sollocé, tapándome la cara con las manos.

Sentí las manos de Shura tomando las mías, obligándome a mostrar la cara, me limpió las mejillas y se inclinó, estampándome un besito en la frente.

\- Lo sé, Eva. Pero la única manera de vencer ese miedo, es enfrentarlo. Me gustaría darte otra solución pero no existe. Además, ahora tienes la fuerza para defenderte, y eres superior en poder a esos jóvenes que te asustan... - Shura me haló de los brazos y me obligó a abrazarlo, cosa que hice con gusto.

\- Ellos siempre me encuentran... no estoy tan segura de ser tan superior en poder a ellos. - Shura me dio un leve zape en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

\- Si no te concentras, desde luego van a encontrarte, pero si pensaras que esto es una prueba para ellos y que tú estás en superioridad y ventaja, las cosas no serían así.

\- ¿Ah, no?- Shura me miró,extrañado.

\- Por supuesto. esto es entrenamiento básico Eva, tú debes buscar en ellos la naturaleza de su cosmo, lo que de ellos te revela su energía, no lo que salga de sus bocotas.

\- ¿Y tú ya tienes un veredicto?

\- Desde el primer día.

\- Joder...

\- Nada de eso, olvídate de Denes. Ese tipo está muy lejos en Grecia, con la mitad de sus encantos arruinados gracias a Marah y ve a saber con qué problemas más encima, y tú pensando que ese fantasma podría lastimarte. Venga, mañana quiero ver a la Santa de Sagitta de verdad, no a una niña miedosa que la tomó por rehén...

\- A veces eres _taaan _directo...

\- Me hago entender, así que a dormir.

...

Al día siguiente, Amílcar, Raúl y otro pequeño grupo de estudiantes habían asistido al pequeño espacio que teníamos, en un fuerte abandonado para entrenar con los aprendices. había un alboroto general, más que nada, porque los recién llegados vitoreaban o gritaban insultos a sus compañeros. Habían unas dos o tres mujeres en el grupo de diez estudiantes, no tardé mucho en reparar en ello; pero ellas se comportaban casi que como sus compañeros, haciéndome recordar a Shaina. La palabra supervivencia vino a mi mente.

Shura salió primero a recibir al grupo, estrechó la mano de su maestro, que luego me saludó a mí y a sus pupilos. Estos no perdían un sólo paso que yo daba, volví a sentir el familiar cosquilleo en la garganta.

"_Ignóralos, son insignificantes"_

La voz de Sagitta resonó en cada rincón de mi cabeza, tomé aire y levanté la cabeza como había visto hacer a Marah en muchísimas ocasiones, era algo que admiraba de ella, la habilidad de mantenerse orgullosa y digna hasta en la peor de las situaciones. Miré de soslayo a los aprendices arrugando el semblante. Complacida de enviar el mensaje directo y claro, tomé mi lugar en las puertas del pequeño fuerte, Shura me había advertido que me probaría a mí también, y por ende, era yo el objetivo de los aprendices, sus nombres eran: Adriá, Blas, Eduard, Pío y Tito.

La prueba para ellos era encontrarme usando su cosmo y tratar de derribarme en medio de la persecución, pero la mía consistía en identificar la naturaleza, poder y debilidades del cosmo de cada uno de ellos, además de etiquetarlos por sus habilidades en combate. Si yo pensaba que saldría en limpio como conejillo de indias, estaba muy equivocada.

A la señal de Shura, emprendí la huida y les perdí de vista muy pronto a través del bosque. Cerré los ojos unos minutos y encendí mi cosmo, el bosque me transmitía todos sus impulsos vitales, como una cascada de sensaciones que inundaban cada uno de mis sentidos, hasta el gusto se veía afectado y podía saborear el bosque a través de mi energía vital. Sagitta amplificaba esas sensaciones, parecía entusiasmada de estar en el bosque, andando libre mientras cubría mi cuerpo y lo protegía del frío inclemente de las montañas.

Mi estado contemplativo se vio interrumpido por la cercanía de una presencia. Alcé mi cosmo y pude darme cuenta que se trataba de Pío. Su cosmo era una llamarada de energía e impulsividad, me concentré en leerlo desde la distancia: era veloz, pero no tenía tan buenos reflejos; su personalidad ruidosa y explosiva alimentaba la velocidad que le daba su cosmo. Tuve que dar varias vueltas en círculos antes de perderlo nuevamente. Continué avanzando por el bosque, cerca sentía una presencia poderosa y cauta que sólo podía pertenecer a Shura, me estaba vigilando y evaluando de cerca, y yo sabía que no iba a tener la menor consideración conmigo, aunque volviéramos a tener una discusión como la de días atrás en el bosque, él haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para dejarme preparada para asumir mi nuevo papel.

Perdí a Shura, aunque sabía que seguía vigilante y cerca; en su lugar, me encontré casi de frente con Eduard, quién apuró el paso para atraparme y me lanzó un destello de cosmo que de haberme golpeado, hubiera resultado algo menos que inofensivo. No era veloz como Pío, pero analizaba mis movimientos con atención, su cosmo irradiaba frialdad; debía ser un tipo calculador, justo lo opuesto a lo que yo me consideraba que era. Traté de perderlo con la misma estrategia con la que perdí a Pío, pero eso me puso en el radar de Adriá, cuya fuerza era lo que más resaltaba en él, andaba por el bosque destruyendo los árboles y arbustos que pisaba, aunque para mi buena fortuna, vino a darse de bruces contra Eduard y ambos se enfrascaron en argumento hasta que notaron que me había escapado. Sólo Blas y Tito faltaban para darme alcance y ya estaba rodeando el último tramo de bosque ante de regresar, con algo de confianza, bajé la velocidad, el frío viento me impedía respirar bien. Continué caminando por el bosque, atenta a los sonidos de éste... Sagitta parecía atenta también, no susurraba nada, pero me transmitía una señal de alerta que me era imposible ignorar. lentamente retomé el paso y la velocidad, pero a unos metros de regresar al fuerte, me tope con los faltantes. Blas y Tito había hecho equipo, ambos me esperaban a unos metros y arremetieron contra mí al tiempo, de modo que lograron darme algunos golpes antes de que los perdiera con velocidad y los enviara a volar bien lejos con ayuda de mis golpes.

En la entrada ya estaba Shura, y ninguno de los aprendices. Me ubiqué junto a él, buscando el aire que me faltaba y frotando mis manos para calentarlas, hasta que Shura puso su capa sobre mis hombros. Los cinco jóvenes aparecieron minutos más tarde llenos de moretones y raspones, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Amílcar los miraba con seriedad.

"_¿Hay algo que no esté entendiendo?"_

Pregunté a Shura por medio del cosmo, el negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada.

\- Bueno, jóvenes, pasarán el resto del día de hoy su maestro, quién ha venido hasta aquí para asegurarse de que estén bien.

Los cinco muchachos asintieron, yo seguí a Shura hasta la pequeña casita en la ala norte del fuerte en la que estábamos pasando las noches. Nos quitamos las armaduras, Shura puso algo de té caliente y sirvió para los dos.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué viste?- dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a mí y daba un sorbo de su taza.

\- Bueno... creo que sé cuáles son las naturalezas de sus cosmos, pero no sabría identificar cuál de ellos sería apto para viajar al Santuario.

\- Esas no son buenas noticias...

\- Lo sé. - Agaché la cabeza.

\- Ninguno de ellos lo es.- Por poco y me atraganto con mi té, alcé la mirada para encarar a Shura, confundida, ¿ninguno de esos chicos servía? ¿Por qué? Sus poderes no eran los mejores, pero su nivel era muy superior al de muchos de los novatos que llegaban cada año al Santuario, ¿qué no estaba viendo?

\- No entiendo...

\- Dime, ¿qué viste? - Insistió Shura, muy serio. - Cuéntamelo.

\- Bueno... Pío es un tipo muy impulsivo, Eduard también, de hecho, no duda demasiado para atacar; Adriá es algo torpe y Blas y Tito optaron por el método más cómodo para atraparme...

\- ¿Qué más?

Dudé unos segundos, no era mucho más lo que hubiera visto en esos muchachos. Sin duda tenían la fuerza física y la resistencia para soportar la vida en el Santuario, pero, ¿qué podía faltarles? Volví la mirada a Shura, busqué en sus ojos algún indicio, pero su mirada estaba cerrada para revelarme alguna cosa.

\- No vi nada más, Shura. - Dije, apenada.

\- ¿Y eso no te dice nada?- Volví a mirarlo, confundida.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Piénsalo, no voy a decírtelo.- Su tono fue suave, pero pude entrever algo de impaciencia en él. Me puse nerviosa, pero no iba a dejar que mi inseguridad convirtiera a Shura en un villano automáticamente; además, en este momento actuaba más como mi maestro, y sería tan estricto como tuviera que serlo, aunque a mí me disgustaba esa faceta suya por ser una rebelde sin causa y sin remedio.

\- Pero, ¿qué más debo ver? Ya me has dicho que ninguno es apto.

\- Sí, pero no sabes por qué, y así no estás haciendo tu trabajo, ¿qué le dirás al Patriarca cuando te pida que reportes?

\- Emmm... ¿y acaso en esta misión no vas a reportar tú?

Shura soltó un silbido exasperado y se levantó de la mesa.

\- ¿En serio?- Preguntó, mirándome desde la puerta.

\- Venga, no seas tan sensible, es lo que pensaba, ¿qué coños voy a decirle al Patriarca?

\- Pues, piénsalo.

\- No, joder, ven acá...- salí tras él, andando en puntillas y con el vaso de té aún en la mano. Él se alejó y andó rumbo a la puerta, y en ese instante di un traspié de tal magnitud que me eché el té encima. Shura paró su salida y se echó a reír a carcajada limpia mientras mi camisa se mojaba y yo comenzaba padecer las inclemencias del frío sobre mi ropa húmeda. Me molesté de inmediato. - ¿Sabes? Tal vez vea lo que no quieres decirme si les echo agua encima para admirar sus bellos y _jóvenes_ cuerpos, ¿no crees?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acabas de llamarme viejo, Eva?

\- ¿Yo? No lo sé, piénsalo...- Y me devolví hacia la habitación que compartíamos para buscar una camisa limpia. Shura entró detrás mío hecho una furia, podría jurar que estaba rojo, pero hice el mayor esfuerzo por ignorarlo mientras buscaba una camisa limpia. - ¿Podría tener algo de privacidad?

\- Ah, ¿ahora quieres privacidad? Bien. - Salió dando un portazo y en ese momento entendí la magnitud de mi respuesta, ¿le había dicho viejo? La respuesta era sí, y para estas alturas, debía estar sintiéndose como un abuelito. Me puse la camisa rápidamente y salí tras él, debía alcanzarlo antes de que se enojara más de lo que, seguramente, ya estaba. Justo ese había sido el meollo del asunto con Aioros, mi maestro había dado alaridos de horror cuando le confesamos lo nuestro porque nuestra diferencia de edad era... _considerable_, aunque a mí eso me tenía sin cuidado; pero ellos, Shura y Aioros, no habían tenido esa clase de libertades de pensamiento, por eso eran tan pesados en ocasiones y de ahí que, en el caso particular de Shura, fuera tan gruñón y cascarrabias.

\- ¡Shura... !- Grité cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, y por fortuna se detuvo, aunque no se dio la vuelta para mirarme. - Amor, lo siento... es que, ¡es que me saca de quicio sentirme tonta cuando no me dices nada! No quise... bueno, no quise...

\- ¿Qué es esto?- Dí un respingo cuando la voz de Amílcar apareció entre los árboles, y Shura palideció.

\- ¿De qué habla, Amílcar?- Pregunté, haciéndome la tonta, pero mi nerviosismo me traicionó perversamente.

\- Tu manera de referirte a tu superior, ¿qué es esto, Shura?

Shura apenas pudo reaccionar, creo que su mente volvió a aquel día en Sagitario cuando Aioros casi le arranca la cabeza por haberse metido conmigo sin su consentimiento. Se acercó a su maestro y le dijo lo mismo que le dijo a Aioros en ese entonces, aunque, extrañamente, con mucha más serenidad.

\- Estamos juntos Amílcar.

Creo que la cara del anciano cambió de expresión cientos de veces antes de volver a su estado habitual de fingida indiferencia. A leguas se veía escandalizado, y yo seguía sin verle el dichoso lío al asunto, ¿qué tenía de extraño o novedoso?

\- Esa ley de las máscaras existía por algo...- dijo, como en un susurro para sí mismo, ajeno a nuestra presencia.

Está demás explicar y detallar el argumento tan arcaico y aburridor en el que se enfrascaron Shuray su maestro, desde rememorar los primeros años de la Orden de Atenea, las glorias pasadas hasta escudriñar en todos y cada uno de los sucesos que, a su parecer, Amílcar consideraba un fallo de cálculo y estrategia de la actual reencarnación de Atenea en su mano y administración del Santuario. Estuve a muy poco de echarme a dormir en la hierba, sólo que el tono de decepción y amargura que había en el viejo me lo impidió. Su ojos se empañaban pensando en los muchos alumnos que alumnos que habían enviado junto a Shura, y de los cuales sólo sobrevivió un puñado; también detalló y se quejó de lo abandonados que estuvieron los campamentos descentralizados del Santuario durante el reinado de Arles y su incredulidad ante el hecho de que nadie cercano a Shion y a Saga lo hubiese reconocido antes. Desde luego, Shura trató de calmar los ánimos, algo que era insignificante, nuestra relación, se había convertido en una discusión con cara de debate sobre el pasado, presente y futuro del Santuario en Grecia.

\- Un momento,- interrumpió Shura- si todas estas dudas las has tenido por tantos años, ¿por qué no fuiste nunca al Santuario? ¿Esperas quedarte aquí, alejado de la realidad pensando sólo lo que crees que debería ser?

Amílcar negó rotundamente y se cruzó de brazos, luego dio una mirada hacia mi dirección.

\- Mírala a ella, Shura. - Dijo, haciendo una pausa deliberada para que, en efecto, Shura cruzara miradas conmigo, ambos confundidos. - es una guerrera joven, y aunque es inexperta, se nota que su devoción por Atenea es férrea... - me sonrojé ante esa aseveración- pero, en cualquier momento la podrían enviar como carne al matadero... si Apolo pide otro sacrificio.

Shura palideció y también, las manos se me helaron.

\- ¿De qué habla, Amílcar?- pregunté con curiosidad.

\- Sabes de qué hablo, todos lo saben. Por eso ya nadie quiere viajar a Grecia... ninguno de mis chicos, - dijo mirando a Shura- sé que todos han fallado la prueba, y no es por su falta de fuerza.

\- Lo sabías- dijo Shura molesto e incrédulo. Casi podía ver la vena de sus sien asomarse y palpitar con ira. - Sabías que éstos jóvenes fallaban en su devoción hacia Atenea, y aún así...

Palidecí, ¿de eso se trataba cuando Shura me decía que había algo les faltaba a esos jóvenes? ¿Cómo podía ser la fidelidad a la diosa un factor en la decisión de elegirlos? Muchos de los que llegamos al Santuario ni siquiera sabíamos o creíamos que Atenea fuera una diosa real. Fue más nuestro entrenamiento constante y su amor reparador lo que nos llenó de amor por ella.

\- Sí, pero es tú deber darte cuenta de ello Shura. Yo no moví un dedo para ello, pero para estos jóvenes, Atenea es sólo una imagen gloriosa y distante que no les transmite nada.

\- ¡Oiga! ¿Cómo se atreve?

Interrumpí, impulsándome hacia el frente aunque fui agarrada por la mano de Shura con una fuerza descomunal.

\- Comprendo. Siendo así, Amílcar, aquí no tenemos nada qué hacer por el momento.

Shura se dio la vuelta y lo seguí, esperaba estar unos metros más para que el viejo no pudiera escucharnos y hacer la pregunta que me escocía la garganta desde que se formuló en mi cabeza. Shura entró a la cabaña en la que habíamos pasado la última semana, hizo un barrido rápido de las pocas cosas que tenía sin empacar y luego me miró a mí con algo de impaciencia: mis cosas andaban por toda la cabaña y tardaría una hora de empacar.

Me encogí de hombros y me le planté de frente.

\- Explícame por qué esos jóvenes deben tener una devoción a Atenea si nunca han estado en el Santuario... no tiene sentido.

Shura suspiró, se sentó y me invitó a que me sentara junto a él.

\- Eva, el objetivo de éstos campamentos es entrenar a personas de mayor nivel que quienes llegan al Santuario desde todas partes del mundo. Desde el día uno deben saber quién es Atenea y ser educados en su devoción y culto.

Me moví en mi sitio, eso significaba...

\- Amílcar no está haciendo su trabajo, y eso sólo nos deja con campamentos descentralizados de personas que son fuertes físicamente, pero que carecen el conocimiento y el entrenamiento espiritual para hacer justicia.

\- Eso es malo.

\- Lo es. Debemos regresar cuanto antes al Santuario...- y volvió a mirar el desastre de mis cosas por toda la cabaña. Sin mayor necesidad de comentar nada, me levanté a empacar mis cosas lo más pronto que pude. Shura iba a estar cascarrabias e impaciente el resto del camino, y yo tendría que soportar mis mareos en el barco con el mayor estoicismo de mundo, esta vez él no estaría ahí diciéndome que era normal las primeras veces que se viajaba en barco.

**::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N**

¡Volví!

No saben la faltaque me hizo escribir a Eva y a Aimée (que esta vez no aparece) por tanto tiempo. Espero regresar con mayor regularidad de ahora en adelante y que quienes hayan disfrutado los capítulos anteriores, encuentren en éste algo valioso. Sino, para eso estoy adelantando una re-escritura de fic, revisando cosas y arreglando otras, como aún estoy analizando con bisturí, no hay nada nuevo en los primeros capítulos aún, pero se los haré saber.

Con mi más sincera gratitud y buenos deseos, los dejo hasta la próxima.


	43. The Tragedy of the Commons

15

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece aunque muero de ganas que Kurumada me diera permiso de hacer desastres con su historia y llenar huecos argumentales que me encantaría ver resueltos.

Espero que la espera sea compensada con este capítulo al que he venido trabajándole más despacio pues estoy reescribiendo toda la historia, y por tanto, será el penúltimo nuevo que publique por el momento, pero que no cunda el pánico, Crossroads seguirá en curso… Gracias por su compañía virtual, comentarios y momentos compartidos en esta historia a Kari, viki, Tefa, Shadir, y a mi adorada Lara Harker, de quién les recomiendo ampliamente leer The Lion's Roar.

Recomendación musical para este capítulo, la banda holandesa Delain.

Por favor disfruten.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 43: ****The Tragedy of the Commons**

El invierno volvía amenazar temporalmente el clima de Asgard, esta vez era la temporada natural y esperada por todos; por desgracia, no todos los asgardianos se habían repuesto de los estragos que causó el deshielo provocado por las olas embravecidas que ocasionó Poseidón para apoyar a Apolo, los daños todavía se estaban cuantificando por los fieles sirvientes de Hilda y uno que otro aprendiz de los Dioses Guerreros.

Se habían conformado comités y grupos que se dedicaban a recuperar los daños del desastre, y otros a recolectar provisiones para el invierno que estaba por llegar y que anunciaba su arribo con una baja en las temperaturas y mayores vientos. Los aldeanos que recogían provisiones tenían largas jornadas en las que iban al bosque por bayas, madera para avivar los fuegos y especias con las que no sólo harían las ofrendas a Odín, sino con las que condimentaban sus alimentos, para ello se les había destinado una guardia especial conformada por una pequeña caravana que avanzaba delante de ellos protegiendo su andar a unos metros adelante. Se trataba unas pocas marinas que habían recibido la orden de garantizar que los aldeanos que estaban en contacto con ellos, estuvieran a salvo de los ataques esporádicos que hacían los Apellai, pues muchas de las provisiones las tomaban en las áreas aledañas al campamento de las Marinas.

Ese mañana habíamos salido con Hilda a explorar los terrenos, siempre que comenzaba una negociación, el dueño de las tierras me hacía un recorrido para que lograra ver de cerca el panorama y comprendiera sus términos o futuras negativas, o eso suponía yo, pues en Atlantis había pasado lo mismo, y la primera vez que había pisado estas tierras había sido igual.

Suspiré, la primera vez que había estado en Asgard, Isaak había sido mi guía protector. Miré el cielo que todavía tenía destellos de luces rojas y amarillas del amanecer y dejé que el viento se llevara la lágrima furtiva que se acomodaba en mi lagrimal. Esta vez me acompañaba Hyoga.

\- ¿Aimée?- Me di la vuelta para encarar a quién me llamaba, para mi horror había sido Hilda y yo no la había escuchado la primera vez. – Me alegra mucho que tú y Hyoga hayan podido regresar, hubo mucha conmoción la última vez que estuvieron aquí, no pude conversar con ustedes lo suficiente, ¿mejoraron las cosas?

Sonreí a Hilda con sinceridad, a pesar de todo el poder que tenía, nunca hacía uso de él a menos que fuese necesario. Casi siempre era la mujer sincera y amable que ahora me estaba hablando. Miré a Hyoga, aun así, no tenía muchos deseos de responder, todavía lloriqueaba y se me quebraba la voz.

\- Si, señora Hilda. Aunque reponernos de la pérdida de nuestra compañera de armas es un golpe que todavía duele en el alma, creo que usted nos comprende a la perfección. – Hilda asintió y miró a Siegfried antes de volver la mirada a Hyoga. – Pero estaremos bien.

Hilda volvió a asentir y nos regaló una de sus luminosas sonrisas. Hagen se revolvió en su puesto, incómodo, y dejó de mirar por la ventana como venía haciendo para ignorarnos y para vigilar a Sorrento, que había decidido andar junto al carro para no tener que quitarse su armadura.

\- ¿Ya sabemos lo que quieren esos hombres?- preguntó Hagen con impaciencia y taladrando con la mirada la espalda de Sorrento. Este giró brevemente la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada severa y luego continuó ignorándolo como venía haciendo sistemáticamente durante todo el camino; en ocasiones se dirigía a mí, pero casi todo el tiempo se la pasó andando en silencio.

Siegfried lo reprendió con una mirada severa, Sorrento dejó escapar una pequeñísima sonrisa sarcástica y Hyoga y yo nos miramos, como tratando de evitar el tema que ya nos había planteado en el barco antes de llegar a Noruega. El carro se detuvo y nos bajamos todos, debíamos alcanzar el campamento a pie. Siegfried tomó del brazo a Hilda y juntos anduvieron en compañía de Sorrento.

\- Vaya, eso sí que no lo esperaba nadie. - Dijo Hyoga con verdadero asombro mirando a los otrora enemigos a muerte. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros, le creía a Sorrento cuando decía que estar en Asgard y tener que conversar de tú a tú con el Dios Guerrero de Alpha Dube era una tortura para él, la mirada se le oscurecía de ira, y comenzaba un círculo de odio y culpa muy similar al que padecía Isaak. Suspiré, sabía que pensaban en Kanon y las mil y una maneras horrorosas de vengarse de él que se imaginaban en esos momentos.

\- ¿Liman asperezas?

\- Cómo no...- dijo Hyoga con sarcasmo. Me reí suavemente, tal vez no era el caso pero parecía como si estuvieran en ello, así que luego tendría material para molestar y atormentar a Sorrento. A Siegfried nunca me había atrevido a tratarlo de una manera diferente a la formal, tal vez por su edad y la cercanía con Hilda. O sólo porque Sorrento se me hacía una persona más cercana gracias a su propia cercanía con Isaak.

Caminamos por los alrededores de la aldea hasta que estuvimos frente al enorme túnel de hielo una vez más. Las marinas saludaron al General con gestos bien protocolarios, lo mismo que a Hilda, a los demás nos dedicaron un breve saludo militar.

Todos se congregaron junto a Sorrento, quien dio unos pasos al frente agarrado de gancho con Hilda, que había soltado segundos antes a Siegfried, en un gesto de visible fraternidad entre ambos ejércitos. Hagen estaba a punto de morderse un codo en ningún momento lo dejó ver en su rostro.

\- Marinas- comenzó Sorrento.- He venido junto a ustedes en compañía de Hilda y los representantes del Santuario - hizo una pausa para dedicarnos una mirada - para reafirmarles lo que le Emperador ya os dijo. Aunque nuestra alianza estuvo en peligro por las trampas de Apolo, somos un ejército de varios frentes que debe permanecer unido.- Hizo otra pausa para mirar a sus hombres, sopesando el efecto que sus palabras tenían en ellos. Luego miró a Hilda y sonrió levemente. - Asgard nos ha procurado los medios para llevar a cabo una labor importante, que sin su ayuda jamás hubiera sido posible. El santuario medió entre nosotros antes de que ésto se diera, y ahora, como retribución, debemos proteger a estos aldeanos como si fueran nuestras propias gentes.

Sorrento hizo otra pausa y alzó la mano de Hilda, ésta levantó la otra y habló con firmeza.

\- Guerreros de Poseidón, ustedes han sido los visitantes que mayor tiempo hemos tenido en nuestras tierras, y queremos agradecerles lo que han hecho en estas últimas semanas cuando los Apellai irrumpieron en la paz de Asgard. Sé que su trabajo culminará pronto, y mientras permanezcan aquí, Asgard continuará recibiéndoles con los brazos abiertos.

Los hombres vitorearon con moderado entusiasmo. Algunos se veían en verdad agotados, imaginaba que por las largas jornadas de turnos dobles y la presión de los guerreros del dios Sol, que aunque no siempre era directa, siempre estaba latente. Entre la multitud pude cruzar miradas en un breve lapso de tiempo con Andrei, quién me devolvió una sonrisa cálida. Además de él, uno que otro hombre cuyo rostro me era familiar a pesar de desconocer sus nombres.

La reunión con las marinas instaladas en Asgard duró varios minutos más, la idea era subir los ánimos de los guerreros. Poseidón quería asegurarse de que sus hombres hicieran bien su trabajo, de modo que la visita de Sorrento tenía el doble fin de motivarlos y cortar de raíz cualquier clase de malentendido que los sucesos de los últimos meses y semanas, pudiera mellar los ánimos y el trabajo de sus súbditos, y como consecuencia ser apáticos y distantes con los Asgardianos, y de paso con nosotros.

\- Tienes una cara terrible, Sorrento, ¿has dormido bien?- Pregunté con cierto tono sarcástico cuando Sorrento se acercó a Hyoga y a mí, saludándonos con un apretón de manos. Noté que su mirada se contraía por unos segundos antes de responder con una sonrisa sarcástica, tal vez yo no me veía mejor que él.

\- Es la única que tengo, Santa de Cetus. Pensaba que me consideraba algo agradable de mirar.- Solté la carcajada luego de que Hyoga soltara un sonoro "¿eh?" como respuesta a nuestro intercambio. Las bromas pesadas entre nosotros siempre habían sido cuestión del día a día, la confianza, apoyo y complicidad de Sorrento me había ahorrado muchos problemas en la diplomacia con Julián, y otros tantos de trato con Isaak. Hyoga nos miraba atónito hasta que terminó por reírse también.

\- Todo va bien, ¿no?- Hyoga trató de llevar la conversación a un terreno más neutro para él. Quise pegarle, aunque comprendía su incomodidad frente a la gran familiaridad que yo tenía con Sorrento. Por un lado, las memorias de la batalla con Poseidón y los hechos en los que Sorrento fue protagonista, como la muerte de Siegfried, el rapto de Atenea... Por otra, tenía un extraño sentido de la lealtad con Isaak que le impulsaba a protegerme y a mantener alejado a cualquier individuo masculino que fuera demasiado amable conmigo, de alguna manera, hacía las veces de guardaespaldas; pero con Sorrento ni siquiera lo intentaba, sabía de sobra que este apreciaba a su amigo de entrenamiento tanto como él.

\- Digamos que han mejorado considerablemente. Pero hay otras que podrían mejorar también. - Acto seguido me miró fijamente, yo blanqueé los ojos y moví la mano restándole importancia. - Además, Apolo es un tema muy confuso, por un lado, nos presionó hasta el límite y ahora lo hace con timidez.

\- Es preocupante.

\- Lo es.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por las señas que nos hacía Siegfried para volver junto a ellos y regresar al Valhalla. Sin chistar demasiado tomamos nuestros lugares en el mismo carro para hielo en el que habíamos venido, era parte del protocolo Asgardiano que no podíamos saltarnos, aunque siempre pudiéramos caminar o correr esa distancia en un parpadeo y sin tanta incomodidad.

Hagen tomó su lugar junto a Siegfried e Hilda y frente a Hyoga, para su infinita y nunca bienaventurada suerte. El viaje lo pasó mirando el paisaje por la ventana mientras Sorrento e Hilda daban puntadas de lo que podría ser una visita formal y con toda pompa de Poseidón a las tierras heladas, por una parte, como acto de desagravio y por la otra, para hacer más tangible el acuerdo y mutua cooperación entre ambos

Una vez en el Valhalla, tuvimos espacio nuevamente para tontear junto a Sorrento, que como de costumbre, sólo hacía visitas formales muy cortas y ese mismo día partía de Asgard.

\- ¿Algún mensaje que quieran enviar?

\- _Ninguno_, Sorrento. - Respondí entre dientes, mi interlocutor sólo sonrió con su característica malicia antes de asentir. Tal vez a Julián, que por favor no se deje provocar de Apolo, sería demasiado terrible.

\- Eso podrás decírselo tú misma muy pronto. - Replicó, y Hyoga asintió, yo los miré de hito en hito y luego concentré la mirada en Hyoga, este puso las manos frente al pecho a la defensiva.

\- El Patriarca me prohibió decirte nada, pero se supone que continúes con tu labor en Atlantis pronto. - Sentí como se me bajaba la presión y se enfriaban los dedos de las manos. Un súbito malestar en el pecho me indicó que esa perspectiva me aterraba, sin embargo, parpadeé y me aclaré la garganta.

\- No te pienso perdonar no decímelo, Hyoga. Y tú, Sorrento, - apunté con mi índice a la pechera de su armadura. - ni creas que vas a hacer de mí tu chiste personal cuando regrese.

Este soltó una carcajada.

\- Oye, lo siento.

\- ¡Por dios, _Sorsa_!- No pude controlar la risa cuando el puchero de Hyoga fue lo único en mi campo de visión. Sorrento dejó de reírse, nos miró extrañado e hizo la pregunta del millón.

\- ¿Qué significa _Sorsa_? ¿Algún dialecto finlandés que desconozca?- Sus cejas se juntaban levemente mientras se reía, dándole un aire más irónico a su pregunta. Lo golpee con un la mano en el brazo y él soltó una risita mientras Hyoga me suplicaba que no le dijera nada a Sorrento. - ¿No es un dialecto? Tu _queridísimo_ ex novio estaría rojo de la ira en este momento...

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo... - dijo Hyoga con algo de exasperación. Yo lo miré con malicia, no iba a perdonarle una omisión de información tan importante como mi inminente regreso a Atlantis.

\- _Sorsa_, Sorrento, significa _pato_ en mi pequeño dialecto finlandés.

Sorrento estalló de risa nuevamente. Tuvimos que seguir a un muy molesto Hyoga hasta la entrada del vestíbulo, el cual estaba finamente decorado, las festividades nacionales Asgardianas se acercaban y las cortinas cambiaban su color rojo de siempre por un juego de azules oscuros, dorados y blancos. Esperaba poder presenciarlas este año, pues siempre había escuchado que los banquetes y números artísticos, entre otros, en honor a Odín eran un acto solemne digno de ver al menos una vez en la vida, o así los describía Flare.

Nos detuvimos en la escalera para despedirnos. Sorrento todavía soltaba risitas aquí y allá cada que recordaba la palabra _sorsa_, pero como sospechaba que Hyoga estaba de mal humor, preferí no salar esa herida en su ego de caballero por mi propia salud mental. Sorrento prometió enviar mis calurosos saludos al reino marino, y estrechó la mano de Hyoga.

\- Aimée... - dijo Sorrento, dándose la vuelta. - no te hagas un lío por tu regreso, míralo como una oportunidad.- Y sin esperar mi reacción, se dio la vuelta e ingresó al sitial de Hilda para cerrar las formalidades y regresar a Atlantis.

El silencio cayó entre Hyoga y yo mientras llegábamos al segundo piso. Caminamos por inercia hasta el primer balcón al fondo del pasillo en el ala derecha. La nieve estaba en su nivel más bajo, entre ésta podían verse pequeños resquicios de flores y vegetación que luchaba por abrirse camino entre las espesas capas blancas, me apoyé contra la balaustrada sopesando la información que recibiera antes.

\- Sabes que Sorrento tiene razón.

Suspiré.

\- Tal vez, Hyoga, eso no es lo que me preocupa. - dije y me di la vuelta, sentándome y dando la espalda al vacío y al paisaje asgardiano de "verano".

\- ¿No?- Moví la cabeza y luego agaché la mirada.

\- Tengo miedo, verlo de nuevo sólo va a ponerme ansiosa, y aunque creas que es una oportunidad, a mí no me envían a Atlantis a ello. Necesito cabeza fría para solucionar los asuntos que el Santuario necesita resolver...

\- Oh...

\- Entiendo tus buenas intenciones, las de Sorrento... pero para mí será problemático regresar allá y no contar con apoyo para las desgracias personales.

\- Pero ellos te aprecian, ¿no?- Sonreí, Hyoga siempre había sido esa clase de hombre soñador que ve mariposas amarillas en un campo lleno de murciélagos y cuervos, eso era lo que lo había impulsado a superar a sus maestros y ser una leyenda; pero dudaba poder contagiarme de ese optimismo con facilidad.

\- Tal vez, pero no pienses por un minuto que por eso dejarán de lado sus propios intereses.

\- ¿No crees que estás siendo _demasiado_ negativa? Entiendo tu preocupación, pero me extraña que no confíes más en ti misma, ¿sabes? Tu Maestro siempre habla de lo fuerte que eres... y si él lo dice, por algo será.

\- Sobreviví su entrenamiento. - Sonreí con algo de confianza, enderezando mi postura. - Además, Marah me mataría si llegara a mostrar debilidad.

Hyoga sonrió, tenía mucho para hacer en Asgard hasta que el momento de volver a Atlantis llegara, así que podría organizar mis ideas con algo de espacio y sopesar cuál sería la mejor manera de actuar de acuerdo a las posibilidades que estuvieran esperándome allí.

...

Las cobijas se rehusaban a abandonarme y la luz de día ya se colaba entre las cortinas blancas del cuarto en el que pasé la noche. Me obligué a despejar la cabeza y soltar la pereza, hice algunas asanas de yoga para estirar la espalda, aunque la piel se me pusiera arrozuda por el aire frío.

Tenía una audiencia en la tarde con Hilda para planear una estrategia de cooperación más visible para los súbditos de Odín, tal como estaba haciendo con Atlantis. Había garabateado algunas ideas la noche anterior luego de despedirme de Hyoga y discutir sus propias ideas sobre el asunto. Mis notas incluían parte de mis opiniones y cómo esas propuestas podrían ser interpretadas por los aldeanos y nobles. Podría decir que estaba preparada para afrontar a Hilda, pero ella era una negociadora sutil muy eficiente, así que debía ir atenta, escuchar sus ideas y pensar a la velocidad de la luz cómo interpretarían en el Santuario lo que fuera que me dijera.

Me duché y cambié rápidamente, me puse mis mejores ropas. Un pantalón de hilo color gris y botas del mismo color, una camisa sin mangas y un cardigan azul que se ajustaba en la cintura, muy similar a los que había comenzado a usar Eva desde que ganara su armadura.

Sentí un golpecito en la puerta, una de las doncellas me había llevado un té de rosas con unas galletas, las recibí con gusto aunque algo extrañada. Me estaba arreglando, justamente, para pasar por el salón del banquete y tomar el desayuno con Hyoga antes de vernos con Hilda. Me senté en la pequeña salita y bebí un sorbo de té, tenía una mezcla de sabores entre dulce, como la miel, y algo amargo, pero era delicioso y estaba en la temperatura justa. Tomé una de las galletas, hechas de mantequilla, que se deshizo en mi boca una vez la probé, eran casi adictivas, cuando tomé la segunda vi una pequeña nota debajo de las dos galletas que quedaban, era diminuta y se camuflaba con el papel que protegía el plato de la harina de las galletas, di otro sorbo al té mientras abría la nota, ahí estaba escrito un escueto: "¡Oye! Sonríe".

Fruncí un poco el ceño mientras probaba la tercera y última galleta y daba otro sorbo al té pensando en quién podría ser el chistoso… la letra no era de alguien que conociera, por lo que no iba a ser una muy mala broma de Sorrento, que ya no estaba, y mucho menos de Hyoga. Guardé la nota en mi bolsillo y salí a toda prisa al comedor, Hyoga debía estar esperándome y los panecillos asgardianos con chocolate caliente también.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos pero en la primera planta se podía escuchar algo de música, como un harpa o una lira. Al llegar a las escaleras, encontré el origen de la música, Mime de Benetnasch tocaba su lira rodeado por unas cuantas doncellas del palacio y en breves ocasiones, por las criadas que se detenían en sus labores para escuchar la música. Sin ánimo de interrumpir, baje con sigilo las escaleras para irme cuanto antes al comedor, y casi logro mi cometido de no ser porque cuando estaba sobre el último escalón, dejó de tocar su arpa.

\- Aimée…- dijo mi nombre con tal suavidad que casi ni lo escuché. – la señora Hilda me ordenó escoltarla el día de hoy, si me lo permite, puedo llevarla hasta el comedor.

Nunca antes había tratado demasiado con Mime, así que el que fuera mi escolta por ese día me resultaba extraña, en primer lugar, ¿para qué iba yo a necesitar un escolta?

_\- Kiitos_, Mime, pero sería una pena que dejara de tocar su música. Puedo ir sola al comedor, se lo agradezco.

Acto seguido, me fui caminando rápidamente hasta que estuve en el comedor. Estando allí, la sensación de extrañeza e incomodidad no me abandonaba, preguntaría a Hilda en mi audiencia de que se trataba el tema del escolta, porque desde el Santuario tampoco se me había informado nada, me hacía sentir vigilada.

La mesa estaba decorada exquisitamente. Pronto detecté los panecillos, dulces y suaves que siempre preparaban en las mañanas en el castillo, además de otros postres tradicionales, algo de vodka para el frío, café y chocolate caliente. Las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par, por lo que la luz blanca de la mañana entraba con fuerza e iluminaba la estancia. Olvidadas en un rincón, estaban las velas de la noche anterior y que hace poco habían sido recogidas sobre una bandeja.

Mime hizo su entrada al comedor seguido de unas pocas de las doncellas que estaban en las escaleras con él, me dedicó una mirada y luego se acercó a Siegfried, a quién no había visto cuando entré, preocupada como estaba en comer algo para irme a entrenar. Vi que me miraban de reojo mientras conversaban, busqué a Hyoga con la mirada y no lo encontré, para mi sorpresa, así de abstraída estaba.

Cuando Mime se retiró, sonreí con vergüenza a Siegfried, debía estar roja como un tomate pues él sonrió divertido y siguió tomando de taza lo que sea que estuviera bebiendo. El comedor lo compartíamos, entre otros, con los aprendices de los Dioses Guerreros y las doncellas que se ocupaban de que todo estuviera en orden para Hilda. Comí incómoda, consciente de las miradas que tenía sobre mí, por lo cual me retiré pronto hacia las afueras del palacio en donde podría calentar y practicar un poco mis técnicas.

…

Encontré mi lugar de entrenamiento en un claro a medio congelar y varios robles que se enfilaban en círculos y que protegían a la vista de cualquier curioso. Pensé con entusiasmo que podría volver a practicar mi Ventisca Boreal sin lastimarme, ya que el clima frío me evitaría hacer un esfuerzo innecesario, los ánimos no pintaban muy amigables en Asgard de todos modos.

Invoqué mi Cosmo terrestre, la fuerza de la naturaleza, los árboles que me rodeaban, el hielo, el aire, podía sentir cada una de sus moléculas armonizar con los átomos de mi Cosmo, equilibrar la energía en mi centro, el tanden, para que mi Cosmo estallara, se regara por todo mi cuerpo y me proporcionara la protección que necesitaba contra el aire frío, así me lo había enseñado mi Maestro en mi visita anterior al Santuario.

_\- Aimée... noto una fluctuación descontrolada en tu Cosmo desde la última vez que te vi. - Aldebarán estaba sentado en flor de loto en la habitación que usaba para meditar, las cortinas blancas cortaban el paso de la luz del atardecer que golpeaba directamente en Tauro cuando estaba cerca la noche. - Debes equilibrar tus emociones._

_\- Lo sé, Maestro. - Respondí un poco apenada, no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa sutil pero firme sugerencia de Aldebarán, con otras palabras y en otro tono; esta vez me estaba dando una orden. - Lo intento, pero nada parece funcionar._

_Mi maestro dejó su postura de loto y abrió los ojos mirándome fijamente. Estiró las piernas antes de recostarse contra la pared e invitarme a sentarme en el suelo junto a él. Obedecí sin chistar, me senté junto a él e hice de tripas corazón cuando me despeinó, arruinando los cuarenta minutos que había invertido en lograr una trenza de espiga francesa por mis propios medios y sin asistencia. Luego me recosté sobre sus enormes antebrazos haciéndole brincar de sorpresa._

_\- Quiero enseñarte algo. - Dijo, luego hizo una pausa para meditar lo que diría a continuación, lo miré, encarando sus enormes ojos oscuros y ese semblante que a todas horas parecía severo. - En realidad... ya conoces lo que te explicaré, pero es indispensable que lo recuerdes, ¿Shura te habló alguna vez del tanden?_

_Asentí, lo había hecho brevemente cuando me enseñó a canalizar mi energía cósmica de modo que pudiera ejecutar el Great Horn, pero de eso ya habían pasado unos años. Con algo de nerviosismo, continué mirando a los ojos a mi Maestro, esperando escuchar su lección._

_\- Quiero que me recuerdes entonces lo que es el tanden, Aimée._

_Maldije mentalmente, no recordaba la noción exacta. Me aclaré la garganta y me aventuré a dar una respuesta._

_\- Es... es el centro energético de cuerpo. - Sonreí con timidez, mi Maestro dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisita pero negó con la cabeza, luego me miró con un gesto más juguetón, estaba por retarme. _

_\- ¿Por qué las emociones se guardan en el corazón, niña lista?_

_\- ¿Eh?_

_\- Respóndeme, Aimée, ¿por qué?_

_\- Porque...- y me quedé en blanco, no sabía la respuesta. Siempre había asumido esa creencia desde que me fuera enseñada en Lintula cuando me hablaban de abrir mi corazón a Dios, etc, y me parecía lógico, el corazón está más cerca del cerebro, y por ende, todo lo que nos pasaba se procesaba en uno y se sentía en el otro, ¿no es así? - no lo sé, Maestro, siempre he creído que es así pero no sé porqué._

_Aldebarán asintió, se cruzó de brazos y luego se sostuvo la barbilla mirando hacia el techo por unos instantes, luego me miró otra vez._

_\- Respóndeme algo más, - asentí y él se descruzó de brazos y se inclinó un poco hacia abajo para quedar a la altura de mis ojos. - ¿cómo te sientes?_

_\- Mal._

_\- Si, pero dónde sientes ese malestar._

_\- En todo el cuerpo._

_\- ¿Y luego no tienes el corazón roto? - Sentí que la sangre me subía a la cabeza de ira, mis mejillas ya debían de estar rojas, el resto de mi cara pálida, las manos frías y en mis ojos debía estar esa llamarada que les daba un brillo extra cuando estaba enojada._

_Aldebarán sintió mi enojo, pero lo pasó por alto deliberadamente. Sabía que yo no me atrevería a alzarle la voz ni a hacer alguna locura mientras estuviera en Tauro, entendía muy bien que ya no era mi hogar y que cualquier desagravio que hiciera dentro del Templo, no sólo lo ofendería a él, sino a la diosa. Por otro lado, me sostuvo la mirada sin mostrar ninguna emoción, mientras que yo sentía que un fuego me recorría la espalda y se alojaba en mi cabeza y en la boca de mi estómago con fuerza, quería gritar, patalear, lloriquear y salir corriendo, pero no iba a darle esa satisfacción, él ya no podía tener esa clase de poder emocional sobre mí, ya era una Santa, ya había enfrentado pruebas difíciles en otras tierras, mi valía como guerrera estaba en el simple gesto de tratar de mantener la calma._

_\- Haz algo, Aimée, se nota que quieres partirme la cara._

_\- No lo haré._

_\- ¿Por qué no, menina?- Esa última pregunta la soltó con tanta falsa melosería que por poco estuve de perder el sano juicio, ¿que estaba pasando? ¿A qué venía ese pulsar hasta el límite mis cuerdas que Aldebarán encontraba tan divertido? ¿Desde cuando era un sádico? - Piensa muy bien en lo que vas a hacer y en lo que está pasando._

_Sentí que temblaba de ira y los ojos se me humedecían, pero me mantuve firme. _

_\- ¿Qué sientes?_

_\- Ya basta. - Dije, harta de este juego en el que me había metido sin sospecharlo._

_\- Luego lo agradecerás, ¿qué sientes?- Repitió, nuevamente con autoridad en el tono de su voz. - Responde._

_\- Ira._

_\- ¿Dónde se aloja esa ira?_

_\- Perkele! ¿Qué diablos importa?_

_\- ¡Responde! - Casi gritó mi maestro. - Muéstrame dónde nace esa ira que sientes._

_Y de pronto lo entendí, la ira era una emoción fuerte, fui consciente de que tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza y que sentía un inmenso calor en el estómago, a la altura del ombligo. Abrí los ojos con asombro, exhausta por la manifestación de aquella ira que me dejaba agotada._

_\- Aquí- señalé un punto debajo de mi ombligo, mi Maestro sonrió y soltó una exhalación cansada que me dio a entender que para él ese pequeño experimento salido de la nada había sido difícil de llevar a cabo._

_\- Svadhisthana, el segundo chakra, la conexión con las emociones... y la morada del tanden. - Dijo no más mi Maestro. Por acto reflejo me llevé los dedos índice y corazón a ese punto debajo de mi estómago en donde, también, muchas veces había sentido las odiosas mariposas cuando Isaak me tomaba en sus brazos, o cuando rebosaba de placer en su compañía, además de la ira que lentamente iba menguando. Me llevé la otra mano a la boca, asombrada. - Creo que ahora comprendes, ¿no es así?_

_Asentí en silencio, recordé que Shura me había explicado que debía mantener en equilibrio mi cuerpo para que éste se convirtiera en una espada, o en mi caso, uno con el Cosmo y con mi técnica._

_\- Has pasado por mucho, y no has hecho un trabajo de limpieza con tus chakras, Aimée. Has sido irresponsable contigo misma. _

_Y no tenía cómo demostrar lo contrario, así que permanecí en silencio._

_\- Así que, niña terca, es hora de sentarnos a meditar y oxigenar esa energía cósmica tuya antes de que te generes un bloqueo a tí misma, no creas que no me he dado cuenta que has intentado la Ventisca Boreal nuevamente; si no quieres perder los brazos, vamos a tener que generar esta contingencia que se deberá convertir en tu rutina diaria hasta se te convierta en un hábito._

Mi Cosmo frío comenzó a fluctuar lentamente, mezclándose con mi Cosmo de tierra; pequeños reflejos blancos se confundían con mi Cosmo azul y el aire frío empezaba a enfriarme los antebrazos como de costumbre. Llevaba un tiempo buscando la manera de equilibrarlo sin ejecutar la técnica, sólo sintiendo cómo la temperatura de mi cuerpo se nivelaba con la del ambiente. Logré hacer que un viento se alzara sobre mí y moviera las hojas de las árboles que me rodeaban, y que la poca nieve que se alojaba en las ramas, cayera luego de mezclarse con mi Cosmo.

Concentré mi energía en el centro de mi cuerpo, en tanden estaba rebosante, en equilibrio con la paz y la tranquilidad que emanaba ese lugar en medio de bosque. Por un momento, dejé de pensar en mi técnica, en que quería superar ese pendiente conmigo misma y sólo sentí el fluir del Cosmo en todo ser vivo a mi alrededor, en el frío que helaba la punta de mi nariz y se agolpaba en mis pestañas, en lo entumecidas que comenzaba a sentir las manos y los antebrazos y el campo magnético que fluía desde y hacia m. Sin embargo, logré que la fuerza de mi Cosmo lograra mantenerme caliente el tiempo suficiente para no lastimarme, y así como lo encendí, apagué la fuerza de mis Cosmo hasta que dejó de fluir energía de mí y sólo escuchaba mi respiración y el cantar lejano de algunas aves que migraban ya a tierras cálidas para criar a sus polluelos.

\- Parece que alguien despertó con energía extra el día de hoy.

\- No te burles de mí, _sorsa,_ con suerte, pronto podré congelarte esa bocota, que bien amplia que la tienes- respondí con algo de sorna, para luego contraatacar con la pregunta del millón. - ¿Dónde estabas a la hora del desayuno?

Con una pose un tanto coqueta y zalamera me senté de piernas cruzadas sobre una roca esperando que me diera la respuesta, porque lo cierto era que cualquier cosa podría pasarle a Hyoga, menos dejar de comer, eso era algo que tenía muy en común con Seiya. Y aunque inicialmente, la pregunta era una muy inocente y un _icebreaker_, la mirada nerviosa del Cisne avivó mi curiosidad, algo estaba pasando en mis narices y yo no lo habia notado.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- No creo que te hayas perdido el desayuno, ¿dónde estabas? - Hice una falsa mueca de indignación - ¿Te reuniste con Hilda sin mí?- Su cara se puso lívida de repente y dejé todo tono de broma atrás, me bajé de la roca y lo encaré. - ¿Lo hiciste, es eso?

\- Sí... y no, Aimée, yo... - empezó a balbucear cosas en ruso que no comprendí, y a disculparse, que no me imaginara cosas. Su piel se puso rojisima y su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

\- ¿Qué hablaste con Hilda? Senkin typerys! ¿por qué no me avisaste?

\- No, Aimée, espera... nada de diplomacia, - Yo casi estaba sobre él a punto de cachetearlo, y me detuve en seco con la mano en el aire.

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Cuál es el misterio, Hyoga?- Ante tal confusión suya y mía, me alejé exasperada y volví a sentarme en la roca en la que estaba sentada antes, y como no decía nada, lo insté a hablar haciendo gestos con la palma abierta. - ¿Y bien?

El Cisne se puso rojísimo, y no era capaz de levantar la mirada para encararme. Vi en cuestión de segundos cruzar por su cara todas las emociones que no le conocía: ira, vergüenza, debilidad, duda... hasta que suspiró con resignación y me encaró.

\- Quería consejo para cortejar a Flare...- Se me congeló la cabeza con esa confesión, era tan obvio pero al tiempo tan difícil de ver que no tuve reacción alguna más que parpadear profusamente y cabecear cuando sentí que mi boca iba a dar al Hades si no la cerraba.

\- ¿Desde cuándo...? ¿Por qué yo no...?

Hyoga sonrió entonces con algo de complicidad y nostalgia.

\- Isaak me cubría bien la espalda.

\- ¿Él lo sabía? ¡Nunca me lo dijo! Por Atenea, ¿cuándo...? No te lo voy a perdonar. - Dije, haciéndome la digna. - pero me alegra por tí, ¿sabes? Eso explica porqué Hagen no te puede ver ni en pintura.

\- Bueno, no... nunca le he agradado en realidad.

\- Vaya...

Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de un visitante inesperado. Mime llegó anunciándose con su Cosmo, su arpa comenzó a sonar mientras se acercaba. Ambos esperamos a que apareciera por completo a la vista con algo de impaciencia, si había algo que sabía hacer muy bien era hacerse notar, aunque no fuera bienvenido.

\- Santos de Atenea, vengo ante ustedes por órdenes de la señora Hilda, me pide escoltarlos de vuelta al Valhalla, pues ha decidido adelantar su audiencia. - Ambos asentimos y emprendimos la marcha delante suyo. Mime comenzó la marcha tras nosotros, y en el momento en el que pasé junto a él, sentí un roce en mi cabello y mi hombro. Por reflejo, me tensé de inmediato pero lo dejé pasar andando con paso veloz, casi empujando a Hyoga.

Llegamos al castillo y de inmediato fuimos conducidos hasta el salón del sitial en donde una Hilda meditabunda nos esperaba en compañía de Hagen y Siegfried. HYoga y yo intercambiamos miradas, al principio, Hyoga se puso nervioso por ver a Hagen, quien de inmediato frunció el ceño y puso su mejor cara de ogro y lo taladró con la mirada durante toda la audiencia.

\- Los he mandado a llamar, Aimée, Hyoga, porque hemos recibido noticias no muy alentadoras de parte de nuestros agentes de inteligencia en Grecia, mismos que conocen Shion y Atenea, por supuesto. - Hyoga y yo nos miramos incrédulos, ¿esto estaba pasando?

\- Señora HIlda, todo esto es una sorpresa para nosotros, pero queremos escuchar atentamente lo que tiene para decirnos. - Hyoga se adelantó, al ver que yo no abría la boca ni por accidente.

Hilda se removió incómoda en su asiento, buscaba las palabras adecuadas para realizar la pregunta que, a todas luces, era una muy incómoda.

\- Aimée, Hyoga, nuestros agentes nos han confirmado que los Apellai están concentrándose cada vez más cerca de las aldeas y los lugares en los que algunos de nuestros guerreros están realizando labores diplomáticas, eso nos ha obligado a cerrar la seguridad, no sólo aquí sino en los alrededores, incluso desde Atlantis han enviado refuerzos para sus hombres y para los aldeanos que conviven con ellos.

\- ¿Por eso estaban custodiando las caravanas de recolectores?- Pregunté, Hilda asintió.

\- Esta reunión tenía el objetivo de buscar respuesta a las acciones de Poseidón en Delfos y en Cabo Sunión, ¿nos pueden orientar? ¿Debemos esperar lo peor de su parte? - Hagen nuevamente hizo despliegue de su insensatez y acaloramiento para abordar los tema, no había duda de porqué era Sid la mano derecha de Siegfried, y no él.

\- Si Poseidón fue tan víctima de Apolo como nosotros, ¿por qué envía sus sirvientes a Delfos?- Sentía todas las miradas sobre mí, comencé a sentir que sudaba frío y que no tenía suficiente información suelta que me permitiera atar cabos para dar una respuesta coherente, ¿que podría ser?

\- Señora HIlda, como ya se lo había manifestado a Hagen en una conversación algo informal, no tengo esa clase de información. Creo al General de Siren cuando dice que esas visitas a Delfos son una especie de retribución por los males causados a Poseidón, según sus propias palabras...

\- ¿Pero qué querría saber Poseidón? ¡Dinos algo!- Hagen estaba a punto de hacerme perder la paciencia, y el silencio de Hyoga también, lo miré de reojo tratando de ubicar su mirada para instarle a hablar, pero parecía petrificado. Gruñí por lo bajo.

\- Hagen... - hablé con la voz pausada, conteniendo todo mi mal humor- si en el Santuario conociéramos esa información, no sería yo la encargada de informar a la señora Hilda, sino el mismísimo Patriarca, dada la importancia y gravedad que esa información tiene para ambos Santuarios.

Un silencio muy incómodo se hizo en la sala, sólo interrumpido por la siempre presente lira de Mime, que ya empezaba a sacarme de quicio. También sentía la mirada de él sobre mi espalda, como si necesitara más tensiones en mi vida en ese preciso momento.

\- Seguiremos investigando- Es importante, Aimée, que mantengamos la comunicación ahora más que nunca.

\- Estamos de acuerdo, señora Hilda. Quisiera poder entregar datos que pudieran dar luz, pero ni siquiera en Grecia hemos podido saber de qué se trata todo eso. Sé que el Patriarca había encomendado esa misión a alguien, o planea hacerlo, pero no tengo información precisa, eso ya es jurisdicción del Patriarca.

Hyoga no se movió de su lugar, Hagen se quedó de piedra, para mi infinita fortuna e Hilda sólo miraba el suelo pensativa. Recordé esa ocasión en la Mansión Solo en la que le había pedido su intersección con Poseidón y se había negado, acababa de darme cuenta que le había vuelto el golpe sin quererlo, pues ellos esperaban que yo les dieran las respuestas que, seguramente, el patriarca se había negado a proporcionar sin datos o pruebas concretas, de lo contrario, no tendrían esas caras tan largas.

\- Hay algo más, - interrumpió HIlda- como es mi responsabilidad que ustedes estén seguros mientras se encuentren en Asgard, he nombrado a dos de mis guerreros para soltarlos: Mime escoltará a Aimée siempre que salga del Valhalla y Fenrir a Hyoga en las mismas circunstancias. Tengo entendido que en Atlantis pasará lo mismo, y los mismo han hecho en el Santuario con nuestros nobles Sid y Bud, y pronto con Thor en Atlantis.

Hyoga y yo intercambiamos miradas, esa movida bien podría ser un intento de espionaje mutuo gracias a las tretas de Apollo. Si lo que quería era dividir, con sus constantes ataques parecía estar sembrando al semilla de la desconfianza y la discordia entre los aliados, y eso ya era un problema táctico para nosotros poder maniobrar políticamente a favor de nuestra señora. Y luego estaba la misma posibilidad en Atlantis... me aterró recordar la advertencia velada en las palabras de Sorrento al despedirse, no me hablaba de Isaak a nivel interpersonal, lo había hecho como una Marina más a su servicio. Rogué a Atenea que mi tiempo en Asgard no fuese tan corto como parecía, todavía no estaba preparada para el maremágnum de emociones que me esperaban en el reino marino.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N**

¡Volvíii! Perdonen la demora, el trabajo y la vida, ya sabe, ¡gracias por seguir leyendo y prepárense para las actualizaciones de la reescritura!


End file.
